I wish!: Another cliched SelfInsertion
by freakyanimegal
Summary: I wasn't the kind of person I wanted to be, in the beginning. I realize that, but I had no clue what was really going on. Now just because of my existence here I messed up the entire timeline, who knows what will happen now? PAST THE TOWER SCENE! n.n WOOT
1. Chapter 1

**What can I say? I COULDN'T resist! I know it's been done but mine is SLIGHTLY different. **

**Such as I have to join Cruxis or die. Uh-oh...**

**Yuan: You? In Cruxis?  
**

**Me: Yuan! Now that you're here, you can be my muse!**

**Yuan: Damn.**

**Disclaimer: I, Freakyanimegal456, own nothing.**

Hi, some things about me... Let's see... where to start. Well, I've lived in a few different places,

including Japan. That was awesome. Anyway... I was always a bit of an oddball, ...and a crybaby. In

elementary school I'd run out of the room crying if someone called me 'weird'. I don't really know why

I did... Perhaps I just wanted attention, or maybe I was just a brat wanting everything to be easy and

thought being a wimp was the way. I'm not very proud of myself for that. Anyway... I always was a bit

odd, as I said. For one... well, let me start with the small things. When I was born, I had this weird

birthmark on my arm, it looked like a row of tiny bumps, almost like a bite mark, and it's still there. I

also have the inate ability to... well, I don't want to sound like I'm an arrogant jerk, so excuse me if I

do.

I was always very... bright. I understood things at a young age, I mean... if I think about it, I've

found that my comprehension skills aren't exactly equivalent to my age. I've also been asked by people

not to use big words. Anyway... lately, things had been weird... I mean, sometimes I'd feel like I'm

going to faint for no reason, and my parents started acting pecuilar. My mother let me skip school

once, to GO TO THE MALL. They said it was because I 'earned it' or something... Then I said

something about my being a wimp and my parents said I was 'stronger than you think'. When I tried to

ask what they meant, they changed the subject and ignored me. Anyway... it was on one monday that

something REALLY weird happened.

It started normal. I was in first period math, (Insert music of doom.) when I felt like I was

coming down with something. Yep, I was sick. I got home and spent the day by myself seeing as my

parents work. Once my mother got home, I got on the phone to talk to my cousin, Jess. After chatting

for a bit, I suddenly got this strange urge... On the phone, I dialed: '1-800-symphonia'. I got a

message, it said 'Want to talk to interesting people? Then call' blah blah or something like that. I

thought 'Oh boy, stupid commercial calling'. Then... my head started to hurt. Suddenly I just had to lie

down... So I did, and everything seemed blurry and I could hear the background of my house, and

that was the last thing I remember...

I woke up groggily, holding my head. "Oww..."

Then I realized that I wasn't on my bed, I was lying on cold stone.

"What the heck?" I blinked, a bit confused for not being at home.

"...Human. What is a human doing here?"

I blinked and looked up- "OH MY GOOD GOD!"

There was an angel floating right in front of me staring with glazed eyes, behind him was the swirling

purple mass of the sky of Derris-Kharlan.

I would've passed out if it wasn't for- "This is so COOL!"

...Hey, what's cool is cool!

"Wow... This is a neat dream. It's so realistic! COOL!" I grinned.

"...Cool? What is 'cool'?" the angel said.

"Uh... What's the sound of one hand clapping?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

The angel twitched and then collapsed onto the floor, "Does not...compute..."

"...That's just sad." I shook my head and walked over his shaking form.

I noticed the area I was in was Welgaia, although this was awesome...It would get pretty creepy after a

while... I walked passed a building and froze. The window was totally reflective, and my reflection

was bit different.

I was a good two inches taller, the little bit of fat on my stomach was gone. I looked into the

reflective surface again and noticed that all the cursed acne of puberty was gone. (YES!) My shoulder-

length hair was a bit lighter so that it looked a beautiful, yet still dark, shade of brown. My eyes were

the same, I like my blue eyes. They look like a cold gray from a distance, but up close they're a vibrant

blue. Oh, I'm missing the point.

"Hm... That's... weird..." I muttered. "Oh well, can't say I can complain."

"Intruder. Halt."

"Oh great..." I turned to see one of those guard angels with the big noses.

"Intruder, arrest her." the angel said.

The next thing I knew, two of his buddies had grabbed my arms and hoisted me into the air!

"AAAAHHHH! Put me down sausage-faces!" I struggled to break free.

"Resistance is futile."

"Sheesh, what are you from? Star Trek?" I snapped, annoyed.

"What is, 'Star Trek'?" the angel blinked.

"...Nevermind, just let me go!" I thrashed around.

"Silence inferior being."

...Let me tell you something, people may throw things at me, spit in my face, and call me names

such as smartass, weirdo, and 'big head' (Very original, huh?) but you call me 'inferior', 'stupid' or any

other word that makes me sound lesser, you are in for it. The angel commander was right in front of

me, big mistake. I launched out and bit his huge nose. It was disgusting too, blegh, I need mouthwash

just thinking about it.

"Ah! Pain is being inflicted!" the angel said.

I took that opritunity to ram my knee where the sun don't shine. The dude promptly passed out. Haha,

let's laugh at his pain.

"Violent captive, we have a violent captive." one of the angels holding me said.

"Grrrr...Wait a minute- If a tree falls in the forest and no one's around, does it make a sound?" I

asked, hey, it worked before.

"AHHHH! Does not...com...pute!" The angels released me and I fell three feet to the ground.

"OW! Why did I have to land on my butt?" I griped as I got to my feet.

I looked up at the angels who were still twitching. "...Why didn't Kratos just use parables on them?

They wouldn't have had to fight them all."

"What's all this noise?"

Oh God, that voice...that amazingly SEXY voice! Was it-? Oh PLLLEEEAAASSEEE! Shaking, I

turned to see KRATOS! The amazingly HOT Kratos!

"Oh...my...God..." I paled, I loved this dream.

Kratos raised an eyebrow. "How did you get here? Who are you?"

I froze as Kratos looked me up and down.

"Uh...I'm..." I stuttered. "You can call me 'Jaela'..."

"...Is that your real name?" the hot one asked.

"N-no..." I shook my head. "But that's what people call me..."

"...How'd you get here?" Kratos glared at me.

Whoah...it's really hard to breath when he looks at you...

"W-well...You wouldn't believe it..." I swallowed nervously.

This awkward meeting was interuppted when another angel wandered up to Kratos.

"Lord Kratos. Lord Yggdrasill has summoned you." it reported.

"...Tell him I'll be right there..." Kratos eyes not leaving my face.

"Uh...I'll just be going now-" I tried to leave, I didn't like where this was going.

"You're coming with me." he snapped, stopping me dead in my tracks.

"Wha-? Why?" I gaped at him like a two year old.

"...If you stay here, they'll kill you, if you're with me they won't."Well...if I go off I could find a way

home, or I could go with Kra-

"Okay!" I grinned.

Hey, can you blame me?

**So I'm going off to see Lord Faggot- I mean _Yggdrasill_ with Kratos. **

**What's going to happen? Am I going to go on a journey with him? I **

**hope so! I m-mean...maybe? Anyway, please review.**

**Yuan: ...Why is every other female in the universe Kratos' stalker?**

**Me: Because he's hot!**

**Yuan: I'm hot too! Waaaah!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! Cool. I didn't think I'd even get any reviews! ...Who am I **

**kidding? I have like three people who read everything single thing I **

**write...I'm not complaining about that though! Thanks!**

**Yuan: Why did you have to update?**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Well, so I followed Kratos into Mithos' palace and down a hallway. That place is ALOT bigger

in person.

"...Listen, let me do the talking." Kratos says to me.

"Or what?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Or you could lose your life." he stated, not turning to look at me.

Wow, can't argue with that.

"...Why are you helping me?" I frowned.

"...Just keep quiet."

We came into a room to see the femboy-angel in all his 'glory'.

"Kratos, there you are, and- ...Who is this?" he pointed at me.

"She is a recruit." Kratos answered. "I brought her to you for assessment."

"Really?" Yggdrasill floated closer to suvery me.

Dude, he is actually threatening in person, who knew? The creep looked me up and down and then

locked eyes with me.

"She is a human." he muttered. "And a juvenille."

"Yes, but she is devoted to our cause." Kratos backed me.

"Really?...Human, do you have any talents?"

"Uh..."I paled.

"She-" Kratos started.

"I asked HER Kratos. Well human? What can you do?"

"I have a good memory and I'm really good at getting people to trust me." I blurted.

WHY did I say that? Like that's going to be helpful-

"Really? Just what I need." the femboy smirked.

Wait...what?

"It is?" me and Kratos blinked in unison.

"Yes...I have a special mission..." Yggdrasill smirked, looking thoughtful. "Human, can you

fight?"

"Uh...I've never been able to try..." I stuttered, flushing.

"...Hm...try this." he conjured up (Probably by use of the Eternal sword.) a pecuilar looking sword.

Why was it pecuilar? Well, the handle appeared to be the stem of a flower, and the blade seemed to

come out of the blue blossom at the end of the stem.

"It's retractable." Kratos told me, pointing at a leaf-like object on the hilt.

"...Cool..." I said, out of loss for words, making the blade retract.

"Kratos, take her to get equiped, then train her a bit." Yggdrasill ordered.

"Yes Lord Yggdrasill." Kratos bowed his head.

"Though...your clothing is a bit suspicious." the blonde examined me.

Oh yeah... I WAS in jeans and a T-shirt after all. It looked SLIGHTLY out of place. At least I wasn't

wearing the purple shirt with the anime angel on it. That would be ironic.

"Well, that can be fixed." Yggdrasill shrugged. "Kratos, you and- I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"It's Jaela." I answered.

"Oh, Jaela. Kratos, you and Jaela report to me in an hour. I have something important for you to do,

and Kratos..." he glanced at him.

"Yes M- I mean, Lord Yggdrasill." the hottie nodded and walked out.

I quickly followed him. "Uh...now what?"

"If you want to live, do what he says." Kratos answered me.

"But he's...evil!" I moaned.

"...Listen, just do what you're told."

"Oh...fine." I muttered.

I'd play along, for now.

"Uh...Where are we doing?" I blinked.

Kratos had led me into the big storage area. He said something to the angel there and recieved

what looked like a-

"You'll need to use this." Kratos turned to me.

It was a crystal, around it was what I recognized as a rune crest.

"Whoah! What?" I cried. "I have to..."

"...Please, do it, or he'll kill you..." he whispered.

"Why would you care if he killed me anyway?" I snapped, ticked.

"..." he just stared at me with his hot gaze.

I sighed, "...All right, for now."

I mean, I don't want to die, and I'll destroy the crystal as soon as I can. I'm no help to anyone dead,

though I really didn't want to do it... Hey, why am I getting worked up? This is a dream... right? I

attached it to my hand. Feathers swirled around me! Cool! I mean...Uh...

"Well, you're set. I'll take you somewhere to rest for a while." Kratos said, walking past me.

"Huh?" I looked over my shoulder.

On my back, were elegant emerald-hued wings, fluttering gently. AWESOME! I mean...cool?

"WHOAH!" I gasped.

"You can put them away if you want." Kratos told me.

"And HOW do I do that?" I snapped, a little freaked out by wings on my back.

"Just think about it." the hottie said.

Uh...all right. I closed my eyes and POOF! no more wings. Darn, I wanted to try them- wait, this isn't

the time for that! Kratos turned to leave and I followed him. We ran into-

"Lord Kratos, is she the new seraphim?"

AAAAHHHHH! Before us was Pronyma, dressed in her SLUTTY outfit and looking extremely ugly. I

mean...ew, what made he think green eyeshadow was nice- uh...not that I like make-up...

**Jaela gained the title 'Ashamed Fem'! Watch her try to hide her eyeshadow!**

"Seraphim?" I blinked. "But I just-"

"There was a position open and you're the only candidate with a brain."

Pronyma pointed at an angel that was repeatedly bashing into a wall.

"Pronyma, what did you want?" Kratos asked, getting to the point.

"Lord Yggdrasill has asked me to take, Jaela was it, to her room."

Room? Hm...

"Is that so?" Kratos asked.

"Yes...Come with me Jaela." she floated off.

I reluctantly followed the freaky prostitute and waved good-bye to Kratos. A while later, Pronyma led

me into a pretty nice room.

"Here you are, your clothing has been placed on the bed." she pointed to a canopy bed at the

side of the room.

"Uh...thanks..." I surveyed the room.

"I must say, I'm glad we finally have another woman in the ranks!" Pronyma smiled, eye-twicthing.

It must have been from a drug overdose. Whoah, I thought she was creepy BEFORE but see her

SMILE! It's...disturbing, like REALLY disturbing.

"Uh...yeah..." I blinked, backing away.

"Well, I'll be off." the deranged lady left.

"...CREEP..."

I changed into the clothes that had been left on my bed. They looked pretty nice on me too.

I had a sleeveless shirt that strapped around my neck, pants with designs on the rims, very

fashionable yet easy to move boots, a matching headband and wristband. They were all a beautiful

sky-blue and had bright green rims, except the bands which were tottally green. I also had a green belt

which I had hooked the sword thing to.

"Cute AND violent! Cool." I chirped to myself.

I looked out the window to see the swirling purple mass of the sky. Then it really struck me. I didn't

like this place. My thoughts leapt to my family. Were they worried? Were they out searching for me?

Were my brothers staying out of my room? WERE THEY PARTYING? They'd better not be. Wait,

there I go thinking this is real again. It's just a dream... unfortunately.

The door opened and Kratos came in. "Come on, Yggdrasill ordered you be trained."

"Hey! You didn't call him 'Lord'! You DON'T respect him!" I smirked.

"...Keep your mouth shut. You seem to have difficulty doing so."

"Yep, everyone says that." I nodded, it was true after all.

"...Come on." Kratos sighed and led me out.

"Uh... Training..." I muttered, not liking the sound of it.

"You got yourself into this, so don't complain." he stated, turning and walking away.

I followed him, thinking that, even if it was a dream... training? I'm a wimp! Why else do I write stories

all day? I HAVE NO LIFE! Sniffle... That's it, when I move out, NYC here I come!

**Was that good? I liked it alot myself. I want to write more, so please review!**

**Yuan: Don't, then she won't torture me any longer.**

**  
Me: He MEANS reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! Yay! **

**Yuan: You really have no life, you know that?**

**Me: ...I know... T.T... I hate the pathetic life I have...**

**Yuan: Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing.**

Training... I don't like the sound of that... I hate gym. Severely... Kratos lead me to a small

transporter thingy.

"Follow me." the angel stood on the transporter and seemed to stretch out of existence.

"Whoah..." I blinked.

It was weird to see it up close. I cautiously stepped onto the platform... and I couldn't resist saying

this ridiculously cliched line...

"Beam me up, Scotty!" I cried for the heck of it.

Whoah... it's really weird to be in that transporter thing... I feel queasy... Hey, I don't remember this

place... A large stone room, with little doors at the ends...

"This is where we'll begin." Kratos said, standing a few feet away from me.

"Uh..." I paled, turning to him.

"Draw your blade." he said, unsheathing his.

"Uh..."

I took out the sword. Pressing the leaf like thing, the blade burst from the blossom like thing.

"Hey..." I pondered, looking at it.

"What is it?" the angel asked.

"This blade's like three feet long, how does it fit into this handle when it's only a foot long?"

Kratos stared at me, "...You ask alot of questions."

"You barely know me, how would you know that little fact?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That was a question right there." he stated looking annoyed.

"Oh..." I blushed. "Right..."

"... We'll start by evaluating your potential, try to land a hit on me."

The angel got into a fighting stance and I paled. Holy sh-! I wasn't going to be able to do this!

Well... I've played field hockey, right? Just swing with the force you used with the hockey stick,

except across not downward... Aw who am I kidding? Oh well... no use not trying... I charged toward

Kratos and slashed at him... only to be instantly blocked. I tried from different angles to no avail.

"Is that it...?" he scoffed, still blocking.

Remember what I said about having a big ego? Get to my ego, and you're in for it, kind of a bad thing

though... Infuriated, I started slashing faster and my mind went into overdrive. I realized something...

worth a try... I slashed the sword toward Kratos' right side, he moved to block it with his sword.

Perfect. At the last second I drew back my arm and charged into a thrust right toward his left side.

"Well... Improvement..." he smirked.

DAMN! I forgot about his shield! IDIOT! IDIOT!

"Grr..." I gritted my teeth, fusturated.

In one swift movement, the angel shoved me away with his shield.

"..." he straightened. "Am I correct in assuming you're an intellectual?"

"...What told you that?" I answered slowly.

"It's quite obvious. You-"

"I attacked futily until I decided to try to fake an onslaught in hopes of getting you off gaurd?"

"...See, obvious." he stated. "Have you ever used a sword?"

I shook my head. "Aside from playing swords with my cousin? No."

"You won, correct?"

I flushed, shifting my feet. "...Yeah, I did."

"...Let's see how you block."

In an instant, I found myself feverantly blocking with all I had. I was overwhelmed, ...and

stressed. ...I don't behave well stressed... I found myself supressing tears from my eyes. I don't know

what it is. No matter how much I try, no matter how much will power I put into it, I can't stop my tears

when I really need to. Tears were signs of weakness... right? See, even though I'm a crybaby

sometimes, usually in gym after taking five hits by the ball, falling on my back, and having someone

say I suck about five times. I never let up on what I'm doing. ...Especially that one time...

"OOF!" with a slamming sound I hit the ground after trying to kick the ball.

I slammed into the guy trying to hit the ball and we both rolled onto the ground. I bruised my side,

scraped my knee, five minutes eariler someone kicked the ball and it hit me in the chest knocking the

wind out of me, and then this jerk gets up and shouts: "Sheesh! Watch where you're goin' bitch!"

...I get hit in gym alot, and they always call me names. I don't know why they pick on ME. They

could pick on that girl who squeals and runs every time the ball comes toward her, they could pick on

the kid who will just watch as the ball passes an inch from his feet, but they pick on me. I try to play,

I'm a good goalie, and sometimes I actually make a goal, but they... Even after that, I got up and kept

playing, ...and actually did well, but...

"Keep your concentration!" Kratos instructed.

I blocked one quick slash after another until I hit my breaking point, I knew the tears were going to

start any second- ...But nothing came... With a shock I realized that the Cruxis Crystal...

"..." Kratos ceased attacking. "...You can't cry anymore, don't worry about it."

"I..." I stuttered, gaping at him like a moron.

"...Welcome to 'angel'..." he sighed.

"...Angel..." I whispered. "...I never thought I'd regret to be one..."

Kratos sighed, sheathing his sword.

"...I can't sleep or eat anymore, can I?" I muttered.

"...You can, because of the rune crest...but how did you know those things?"

I flinched. OH GOD! STUPID STUPID STUPID!

"..." I felt my face scrunch into a glare. "That's none of your business."

With that, I walked right past him, not looking at him, but I could feel his glare.

"Actually. It is my business." Krato said. "No one is supossed to know of this."

"...Look." I turned to face him. "Does it matter? I'm on your side, so it lacks significance."

"...Hmph." Kratos snorted.

I walked a bit, and found myself slamming into Yuan. It hurt. You can't get hurt in a dream.I

gasped, and was hit with the realization that... NO. WAY.

"What the-? And who the hell are you?" the half-elf scoffed.

"She's the new seraphim, Yuan." Kratos said, walking toward him.

"Seraphim? Her? She's only like... fifteen!" Yuan scoffed.

"Age is not a measure of intelligence."

Wanna guess who said that? Huh? Kratos? Wrong.

"Oh great, another parable user." Yuan sighed, looking at me.

"Hmph." Kratos crossed his arms.

"Yeah yeah Mr. Angel of Death." Yuan rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"We angels all have little titles." the man shrugged. "Kratos is the 'angel of death', I'm the 'angel

of wisdom', laugh all you want, and Remiel's the 'herald angel'."

"...That's kind of ironic." I muttered.

"Hey, what's her title Kratos?" he said,

"...She doesn't have on yet." the angel said, crossing his arms.

"Hah, names." I laughed. "Then Mithos must be 'Satan'."

"Who?" they both blinked.

Oh yeah... they didn't have any of those religions here...

"...Nothing." I smiled.

"Hm... She's all serious, and then she's actually ...her age." Yuan muttered.

"Twighlight." Kratos said suddenly. "Angel of Twighlight."

Angel of Twighlight... I liked the sound of that...

**Yuan: HAH! I'm the angel of wisdom! Bow down!  
**

**Me: Oh shut up, you're ranting is boring me.**

**Yuan:...You really are weird.**

**Me: Not really, everyone has two sides like that. It's just... it seems to stand out more for me...**

**Yuan: Is that because in school you never talk to anyone and when somone DOES listen you **

**blabber on for eternity?**

**  
Me: Heh, guess so.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four! I can't wait! WHEEEEE!**

**Yuan: I think your sugar level is a tad high.**

**Me: YUP! I got Tales of Legendia!**

**Disclaimer: I, Freakyanimegal456, own nothing.**

I'm gonna go on the regeneration journey! IN YOUR FACE PEOPLE WHO WISH THEY

WERE IN MY SHOES! ...Sorry, outburst. Kratos led me to the transporter, and next thing I knew I

was standing on GRASS! YAY GRASS! No creepy stone and purple stuff!

"Hey..." I blinked. "Where are we?"

"Near Hima ...If you want to run, I'd suggest you do it now."

"What?" I slowly turned to him.

"...I don't know how you got on Derris-Kharlan, but you certaintly weren't looking to BE there, am I

correct?" the angel deducted.

"Well..." I frowned.

"I'm giving you a chance to run from Cruxis, forget all of this." the angel told me.

"...No, I'm coming with you." I answered.

"...You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Kratos sighed.

Oh boy, yes I did! "I don't care. I'm coming with you."

"..." the angel frowned.

"...Look, do you need another reason? ...I have no family here, no place to stay, no...anything, I barely

know where I AM!" I told him, it WAS true...

"...You're from Tethe'alla?" Kratos asked.

"..." Wait... uh-oh... "I'm...not from anywhere."

"...You don't have a home?"

"No. ...Not here anyway..." I muttered the last part.

"What?" Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"N-nothing! ...What do you say?" I smiled. "I have nothing else..."

"...All right, but don't blame me if you get hurt..." he sighed and walked off.

YES! Uh-huh! Uh!- Uh...wait... "Are we going to walk?"

"...Well...it would take us a few days if we were to walk..." he sighed.

"So?..." I blinked.

"...No one's around. Follow me." Kratos unfurled his wings.

"Yes..." I whispered. "Let's go then!"

I took out my tottally sweet wings and grinned like an idiot, like Lloyd.

"Heh..." Kratos gave a rare smile and shot up into the air.

I followed him into the air and we soared through the sky. It was AMAZING... I don't know about

you, but I often daydream about flying like a bird... Call me crazy. It's fine, my brothers, peers, and

dad do all the time... Anyway, I was laughing with sheer joy at being able to fly through the clouds.

Kratos looked over his shoulder at me.

"...You are a bit immature." he muttered.

"Uh...well, you're a bit like a clam. Won't open up." I scoffed.

"..." Kratos shook his head at my lame comeback.

"..." I snorted and followed after him in silence.

"...We should land now." Kratos dove to the ground.

I landed behind him and tucked away my wings, I could see rooftoops of Iselia on the horizon. I had

to stare a moment...IT WAS SO FREAKINGAWESOME! Uh...ahem...

"Let's get going." Kratos walked off toward the town.

A bit later, we were at the front gates. Sooooo cooooollll...

"Are you travelers?" One of the gatesmen said.

"Yes, we were just stopping to resupply." Kratos said.

**Kratos gained the title 'Liar'! But a HOT liar! So all is well!**

"Well..." the man frowned. "I don't know..."

"What's wrong Jeff?" another said. "Why aren't you letting them in?"

"Well...they look a bit suspicious..." the guy said.

"WHAT?" I gasped. "You're not gonna let us through?"

"Calm down Jaela..." Kratos turned to me.

"...Excuse me." I put on a 'polite aura'. "Could you please let us through?

We're REALLY tired..." I smiled sweetly.

The guy, who looked in his teens, blushed. "Uh...Sure miss!"

Whoah, did I just seduce that guy? Eeeewww...Oh well, it works. I've had practice in getting

authoritive people to do what I want. Being teacher's pet has it's advantages. Even though I wish I

wasn't because everyone hates me. It does come in handy, like you can come in twenty minutes late,

say you were at guidance and they BELIEVE you!

**Jaela gained the title 'Suck-up'! What's that spot on her nose?**

The temptation to misuse that has been unbearably strong, but I haven't skipped class YET. My

parents would kill me. Wait, I'm getting lost in my thoughts again, sorry.

"Uh...Thanks." I blinked. "Come on Kratos."

"..." Kratos followed me into town.

"Well, let's head toward the temple." I chirped.

We walked toward the temple and saw the light coming out, then-

"Do you hear that- Nevermind, of COURSE you do." I frowned.

"It's the renegades, we have to hurry!" Kratos ran up the stairs.

In front of the temple, Lloyd, the blonde, and Genis were about to get their asses kicked. The huge

dude swang his weapon toward them. Kratos and I leapt between the troll-like guy and the teens.

Kratos deflected the attack with his sword, took out my saber and stood beside him.

Lloyd looked up. "Who are you?"

"...Get out of the way." Kratos turned his head.

"Yeah, don't want you to hurt yourselves!" I snickered into my hand.

Lloyd gritted his teeth and got to his feet. Kratos was already beating the stuffing out of the big

guy. I leapt in and started slashing, Lloyd, Colette, and Genis somehow got into it to and we kicked

the guy's butt quite quickly. Kratos sheathed his sword, I retracted my sword and hooked it on belt. I

couldn't RESIST smirking at Botta and his dudes.

"Damn! I never thought you'd show up...retreat for now!"

The renegades ran down the stairs, I added my WONDERFUL two cents.

"Hahah! LOSERS!" I laughed.

**Jaela gained the title 'Sore Winner'! Nyah nyah!**

"Amazing..." Colette gaped at me and Kratos.

Genis jumped up and down like he had a carp in his pants. Dude, is he high?

The half-elf grinned. "These guys are incredibly strong!"

"Y-yeah...I guess so..." Lloyd muttered.

"You 'GUESS'?" I laughed. "We could kick your butt!"

"Hey! DO YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?"

"We are outside." I blinked.

"Oh yeah..."

**Lloyd gained the title 'Dunce'! One who says stupid things.**

"How can I ever thank you for saving the chosen?" Phaidra asked.

"...I see, so this girl is the next chosen." Kratos turned toward the blonde.

"No duh." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh! That's right! I have to accept the oracle!" Colette cried.

"Grandmother, I'm ready to undergo the trial." she walked toward the door.

"What's the trial?" Lloyd asked.

"The monsters I'd assume." Kratos said. "An evil presence radiates from inside the chapel."

"Ooohhhh, what told you that?" I snorted.

Kratos sent me a death-glare. I shut up. Immediately.

"Uh...what he said is correct, the chosen is to recieve judgement from heaven. ...But the priests who

were supposed to accompany her, fell at the hands of the desians." The old lady said.

'Desians', RIIIIIIGGGHHHTTT, sheesh, it was kinda sad how oblivious they were. Dude, it's

like...MORROOOOOOONS!

"Then I'll take on the job of protecting Colette!" Lloyd chirped.

"Lloyd? I would be uneasy with just you..."

I saw Kratos flinch slightly, "...Your name...is Lloyd?"

"Yeah, but who are you to ask my name?" he smirked.

"HE is Kratos, and I'm Jaela, we're mercenaries." I shifted my weight to my other leg.

"Yes, as long as you can pay us, we will accept the job of guarding the chosen."

"Under the circumstances I have little choice. Please be of assistance."

"I'm going too!" Lloyd insisted.

"Lloyd, you'll only get in the way. Be a good boy and stay here." Kratos said.

"Or, he could just...follow us on his own." I shrugged sheepishly.

Lloyd stared at me. "How did you know I was going to say that?"

"Uh..." I blinked. "I know all?"

"...Anyway, I am going to follow you guys, whether you like it or not."

"You're a stubborn kid...fine, do as you wish." Kratos turned to go in.

"All right, c'mon Genis!" Lloyd chirped.

"I'm going too?" the midget blinked.

"Of course!" his friend grinned.

"Let's go then!" Colette wandered in.

"This isn't a field trip you know." I smiled.

MAN! I've ALWAYS wanted to say that! OH YEAH! Uh...Sorry. Hyperness.

"I know." Lloyd rolled his eyes.

"Sure, and I bet you know your teach is gonna whup you for ditching class."

"How do you know that?" he gasped.

"Uh...I was...just kidding! ...Was I right?" I put on a fakey smile.

Aie yi yi... this is going to be harder than I thought...

**You like? Please tell me it's okay... Oh, and in case you're wondering, **

**'Aie yi yi' is what I say when I'm fusturated. I used to hear my mom **

**say it so I picked it up. I think it's a spanish expression...**

**Yuan: Are you drabbling on again?**

**Me: Yes! It's fun!**

**Yuan:...Just review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five! I like to write this story! It's fun! n.n Now we shall go **

**into the Martel temple! I wonder if I can try the socerer's ring... and I **

**wonder if Colette likes third degree burns.**

**Yuan: You are extremely sadistic.**

**Me: Aren't we all?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Wow, it's really dark in here." Lloyd looked around.

"No duh, what was your first hint?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey! What do you have against me?" he whined.

"Nothing, it's just it's fun to pick on you!" I grinned.

"Jaela, aren't you acting a bit immature?" Kratos sighed.

"Yeah, so?" I blinked, shrugging.

"...You fusturate me..." Kratos shook his head.

"Are you two related?" Genis raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? No." I shook my head.

"You act like it." Lloyd nodded.

I laughed. "Really?"

"How exactly do we act like it?" Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you get on each other's nerves-"

"And Jaela keeps staring at you and you keep glancing to see what she's doing!"

Colette chirped wearing her air head smile.

WHA-? He IS?

I looked over at Kratos. "You are?"

"...Lloyd." Kratos changed the subject.

"Yeah?" the swordsman blinked.

"Are you sword techniques self-taught?"

"Yep." Lloyd nodded.

"..." Kratos handed him a training manual.

"What's this?" Lloyd asked.

"Duh, it says 'Training Manual'! What, you thought it was a cook-book or something?" I rolled my

eyes.

"If you are going to use a sword, at least learn how to use it properly." Kratos continued as if I hadn't

said anything.

The angel walked down a hall.

"Hmph! You talk like you know everything!" Lloyd huffed.

"He kicks butt, he can afford to." I shrugged and followed Kratos.

We wandered downstairs and saw the sorcerer's ring on the dais.

"Hey! Something is shinning over there!" Genis pointed.

"Let's go see it!" Lloyd grinned.

"Hey guys, what's this?" I heard a certain blonde say.

It's a ten foot tall rock giant that's trying to kill you you dumbass. Sheesh, is she on pot?

**Colette gained the title 'Air-head'! One who doesn't even know she's in danger.**

"Look out!" Kratos launched to attack.

We quickly defeated the golem. I was thrilled because I had the killing stroke! You know what

that means!

"Lay down and die!" I smirked as I retracted my sword.

"Why'd you do that?" Lloyd blinked.

"I don't know, why did you go 'It just wasn't your day!' when we fought those spiders?" I jerked my

thumb over my shoulder.

"Because I felt like it."

"Then we understand each other." I nodded.

The golem turned into a block and Colette said something intelligent.

"It turned into a rock!"

...Well...maybe not...

"It WAS a rock!" I moaned.

"WHOOPS!" Colette tripped and the block slipped through a hole.

"I see."

"I get it."

"It's kind of obvious."

Kratos, Genis and I said all at once.

"Huh?" Lloyd asked in all his idiocy.

"...You moron, let's just defeat that other golem." I pointed to one that had appeared.

After fixing the pathway, we walked up to get the ring.

"What's this?" Lloyd blinked.

"It's called the sorcerer's ring." I told him.

"I've heard about it, it can help you past most obstacles." Genis finished.

"It may come in handy, let's get moving." Kratos left.

We worked our way to the sealed door.

"This is blocking our way!" Colette said.

No duh. Who told you that? The little voices in your head?

"Try the socerer's ring." Genis said.

"I wanna try!" Me and Lloyd said together.

"I have dibs!" I cried and grabbed the ring.

"No way! I have dibs!" Lloyd tried to take it.

"What're dibs?" Colette asked.

This is the part where we all sweatdropped.

"...Okay...ignoring that...GIMME THAT!" I snapped.

"MINE!" Lloyd tried to take it.

"That's it, Jaela, let him use it." Kratos snapped.

"Aww..." I moaned.

"Hahah!" Lloyd smirked.

"Shut up before I hurt you." I hissed.

Lloyd unlocked the door. "Is this all it does?"

"You get bored easily." I said.

"How do you know all this stuff about us?" Genis asked.

"Uh...I don't?" I scratched my head.

"Do you really think we're that dumb?" Lloyd crossed his arms.

"Uh...you and Colette, yes." I nodded.

"Hey!" 

**Jaela gained the title 'Blunt'! She's honest. ...To a fault.**

"Uh...let's get going." Colette muttered.

We went through the portally thingy and appeared on the top floor.

"This appears to be the top floor."

Didn't I just say that?

"Then that thing must be the Cruxis crystal!" Lloyd said.

No duh, me and Kratos have them on our hands. You do too, you're just too stupid to know you

neanderthal.

"That's right! They say I was born with that in my hand." Colette chirped.

Right, and I was born with three heads. The shiny thing began to glow even brighter. A light came

down and then Remiel appeared.

"Wha-what is that?" Lloyd gasped.

It's a purple and pink polka-dotted saber-tooth tiger. What do you THINK it is?

"An angel I would assume." Kratos stated.

Takes one to know one, handsome!

"Then...is that Colette's real father?" Genis asked.

SURE, and I have a pet plesiosaur.

"I am Remiel."

NO! I would have NEVER guessed, PLEASE let me into more of your INFINITE knowledge!

Sheesh, what a loser.

"I am an angel sent from Cruxis, for today is the day of prophecy. The time has come to awaken the

goddess Martel, who sleeps at the center of the world."

I wonder if it's comfortable inside a giant seed...

"I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heaven as the seventh

chosen. We of Cruxis bless this event-"

"We do?" I whispered to Kratos.

"Be quiet..."

"And bestow the tower of salvation upon Sylvarant." Remiel finished.

Then we saw the tower appear, sheesh, how big IS that thing?

"The tower of salvation!" Lloyd cried.

No, really? I had no idea that a tower that is too high to be measured made of ivory just appeared out

the window.

"Now the world will be saved!" Genis chirped.

SURE it will, and I'll give you a million dollars- uh, gald.

"You must break the seals that bind the tower of salvation, and climb it stairs to heaven in distant

lands. Do you accept this task?"

"I humbly accept this task." Colette recited.

The Cruxis crystal attached to the blonde.

"The first seal lies to the south, under a sea of sands. Offer you prayers at the altar in that distant

land."

"Yes my lord." Colette bowed.

Remiel started to fly away.

"Wait! Please wait!" the blonde cried. "Are you really my fa-?"

"Offer your prayers at the seal of fire, understood? My beloved daughter Colette?"

"F-father! So you really are my true father!"

"Oh brother..." I muttered and rolled my eyes.

"I await you at the next seal Colette...my daughter." Remiel disappeared.

We all paused for a minute and Lloyd wandered around and talked to everyone. He came up to me!

Oh crap! What to say...

"Wow...That was cool." I shrugged.

"Yeah, Colette has an adventure ahead of her." Lloyd grinned.

"I'll say..." I murmured. "It'll be dangerous...but SO cool!"

"Exactly!" Lloyd gasped. "FINALLY someone thinks what I do!"

"Nothing?" I smirked.

"Hey!" Lloyd wandered over to talk to Colette.

"Well, now that you've recieved the oracle we'll be leaving now." Kratos told them.

"Right." Colette nodded.

"We'll go ahead." the angel said and went through the portal.

"Smell ya later!" I did a little salute and went through.

Well, to the village I guess. ...I wish I could see Raine beat the crap out of Lloyd and Genis though...

**I like writing this story! Much sarcasm. Fun! Anyway... please review!**

**Yuan: Why do you add those titles in?**

**Me: Cause it's fun!**

**Yuan:...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chappie six is here! Enjoy! **

**Yuan: What are you going to do this time?  
**

**Me: Adore Kratos! **

**Yuan: How come he gets all the girls?**

**Disclaimer: I am middle-class, I barely own my bedsheets.**

Well, we were in the blonde's house listening to that in-need-of-liposuction-mayor. Blah blah

blah, boring. Well, I WAS listening, but I knew all this already, so I was bored. So you can't blame me

for falling asleep.

"Jaela!"

"AH! I'm up! WHAT?" I looked around fanatically.

"Uh... Jaela, the Mayor asked if you were fine with traveling with the chosen for a while." Phaidra

asked.

"Huh? Yeah, of course." I nodded.

"That settles it then, we shall entrust the protection of the chosen to Kratos, Jaela, and Raine."

"I have no objections." Me and Kratos said in unison.

In reality, I would have said 'all right', but I wanted to copy Kratos for the heck of it.

**Jaela gained the title 'Copycat'! Think up your own material!**

"Hm? Thank you SO much for your help earlier!" Colette looked toward the door.

We turned to see Lloyd and Genis at the door.

"Thank you for your assistance." Phaidra said.

She gave them the collector's book and then they asked to come with us.

"Thanks Phaidra. Say...where you talking about the world regeneration journey just now?"

No, we were discussing the meaning of cheese.

"Yes." Phaidra said.

"I wanna go too! I wanna see Colette regenarate the world!"

"If Raine is going, I wanna go too!"

"No, you'll only get in the way." Kratos sighed.

"W-what?" Lloyd gaped.

"The battles at the chapel were nothing compared to the journey ahead of us. Children need to stay

home." the hot one explained.

"What-? Then how come she gets to go?" Lloyd pointed at me.

"Perhaps it's due to the fact that one, I'm his apprentice, and two..." I got to my feet and looked him in

the eye, I had to stretch a bit, even though I'm kinda tall for my age.

"Two?" Genis asked.

"Maybe it's because I have more common sense in one neuron than either of you have in your entire

cerebrum, that I pay attention to detail, and that I can take things seriously, unlike certain

neanderthalic males who can't even clearly emphasize their point..." I recited, looking quite serious.

Everyone in the room gaped at me, I expect they didn't see that coming... and yeah, I talk like that one

I'm ticked, creepy huh?

" 'Seriously'?" Lloyd stuttered. "You're the one who laughed at the desians when they ran off!"

"Yes, but I'm not the one who said 'what is that?' when we saw Remiel instead of deducing the

obvious fact that... well, he had WINGS, or did you miss that?"

"Enough of this, Jaela, sit down." Kratos ordered.

"Fine, I think I made my point anyway." I sat down.

Lloyd and Genis left and Colette told them something outside and then came back in. We continued

discussing the journey and we eventually left to get Raine. Kratos, Colette and I walked into the

schoolhouse.

"Hm? Are you two the mercenaries?" the half-elf asked.

"Yep, I'm Jaela, he's Kratos." I told her.

"Nice to meet you, I am Raine." she extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you too!" I smiled and shook it.

Wow! Raine Sage in the flesh! Coooool! Raine ROCKS!

"Professor." Colette said. "Could we go to Lloyd's house for a bit?"

"Hm? Sure Colette." Raine nodded.

We walked through the woods and ran into Genis.

"Genis? What are you doing out here?" Raine snapped.

"I was uh...just coming back from Lloyd's house..." he muttered.

"Well, you'll just have to travel with us for a while. I don't want you going off alone."

"Raaiaiiinnneee..." Genis whined.

"Sheesh, what a baby." I rolled my eyes.

"Hey!" Genis snapped.

**Genis gained the title 'Crybaby'! Shut up all ready!**

"Let's get going." Kratos stopped the conversation.

"Yes Mr.Kratos." Colette nodded.

We wound up at Lloyd's house as he ran out the door.

"Uh...Let me guess, you heard all that just now?" he flushed.

"Uh...Lloyd, could we go up to the terrace?" Colette asked.

"Just a minute."

SHOT DOWN! HAH!

"Okay." the blonde walked off.

Kratos wandered over to the grave... his eyes widened in shock.

"It...can't ...be..." he gasped.

I pretended to read the grave. " 'Anna'? Wasn't she-?"

Kratos looked over at Lloyd (Who was speaking to Raine.), his face pale.

"...He's your son." I whispered.

"Lloyd...is..." Kratos stuttered. "..."

"...Kratos...your son is alive. You ..." I wanted to tell him to just forget about Cuxis and all that, but

what would that do to the timeline?

"..." Kratos looked at Anna's grave, then he looked to me.

"...What're you going to do?" I finally asked.

"...They'll be destroyed if they attempt to fight Yggdrasill as they are..."

"So...we're going to play double agents?" I smirked, crossing my arms.

"...What makes you think I intend to betray Lord-"

"Lord Faggot?" I snorted. "Like I want to help him. Maybe help him get to hell, but not help him. The

only reason I followed you here was because I wanted to help you. Besides...I have family, I would do

anything for them."

"..." Kratos stared at me.

"And if you WEREN'T going to help your son, I'd just up and think you were as big an ass as Lord

Faggot." I shrugged.

"...Are you sure you want to help me?" the angel whispered.

I nodded. "That's the only reason I'm tagging along."

Well...that and the fact he is SO SEXY.

"...Fine then...Don't tell him though..."

"Don't tell Lord Faggot?" I asked.

"No, Lloyd. Don't...tell him..." the angel muttered.

I smiled slightly. "No problem."

Kratos turned to Anna's grave again. I picked a nearby flower and placed it there.

"I'll watch out for your family. Don't worry." I said to the grave.

"It will probably be the opposite." Kratos muttered.

"Yeah, I know." I shrugged.

I walked toward Noishe...but ran into Lloyd.

"Hey Jaela, what's up?" he asked.

"Uh...the sky, death rates, clouds, the chances against you ever graduating...the only thing that isn't up

is your grade point average."

"Hey!" Lloyd huffed.

"What, I'm honest. Sue me." I shrugged.

"Hey...Jaela..." Lloyd frowned.

"Yeah?" I raised an eyebrow.

"...How old are you?" he wondered.

I told him my age, which as far as you know is fifteen.

"Wow... how'd you learn all those big words?" he blinked.

"I read." I explained. "Reading expands your vocabulary."

"Wha-? What's 'expand' mean?" his eyes went wide.

"..." I shook my head, pressing my fingertips against my forehead.

"Hey! EXCUSE ME for not being a smartass!" he pouted.

"..." I turned to look at him, remembering... something.

"Uh... Sorry..." he bit his lip.

"It's all right... It's not the first time I've been called a smartass, won't be the last..."

"Well, I promise not to call you that again." he grinned.

"...Thanks..." I smiled, ...wow, he may be dumb, but he's sweet sometimes.

**Sigh, I WISH I could go into the game...sobsob... Wishing only wounds the heart, so I **

**shouldn't. By the way, that line is from a play called 'Wicked'. It is the most awesome **

**play/musical in the whole universe. See it if you can. I did and I almost passed-out it was so**

**good!  
**

**Yuan: You're sad.  
**

**Me: Everyone says that...(Sigh)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello folks! Chapter seven!**

**Yuan: Wow, you're still writing?**

**Me: Why wouldn't I be?**

**Yuan: Well, cause that one reviewer called you an arrogant bitch so I figured you'd sulk...**

**Me: Sulking won't get me anywhere, so why should I do it?**

**Yuan: I thought it hurt your feelings?  
**

**Me: Big deal. Everyone get's their feelings hurt, I don't matter. I probably deserved it anyway. **

**You know, if no one brings you down every now and then, your head tends to swell.**

**Yuan: So... you're fine with it.**

**Me: Yeah. It made me look more carefully at my behavior. I was kinda being a bitch.**

**Yuan: You are one fucked-up weirdo.**

**Me: Yep. I own nothing!**

As we left for Triet, I was thinking about something. As much as I couldn't believe this was

happening, I knew it was. I'd imagine this would happen, see Kratos and all that, but...I don't really like

myself when I feel that way. There's a million other girls who obsess over Kratos, obsess over Yuan,

obsess over whoever the hell they want, I'm just one of the crowd. I don't like being one of the crowd.

When I was younger I would've done anything to be part of the crowd, now I want to just

be...different. It kind of bother's me to see the word 'fangirl' as a grouping of screaming girls running

after guys, and being grouped into that. In reality, you wouldn't catch me flirting if my life depended on

it. I'm just a scared little weirdo, afraid of rejection. I noticed I'd been acting alot different since I got

here, I mean, the insulting Genis and the other's and stuff... before I only insulted someone if they were

mean to me first. What was with me? I was acting like the jerks I hated. I made a resolution right there.

I would not insult anyone. Though I might playfully tease once I got more friendly with them.

The next minute, we found ourselves in Triet.

"Well, let's start out search for the first seal!" Raine said. "Everyone ask around, see if anyone knows-"

"LOOK! LOOK! IT'S RAINE!"

A bunch of geeks- argh, watch it Jaela watch it, a bunch of... people who like to learn and stuff, who

were apparently Raine's fanclub (How'd she get a fanclub here?) were running toward us.

"Uh-oh..." Colette paled. "Mob..."

Kratos sighed slightly. This was probably, in his words, 'going to be a nuisance'. The angel attempted

to stop the hoard, while Raine, Colette and I... well, we ran for the hills. Colette was in front, ran and-

"OUCH!"

So that's how that hole got there...

"Are you all right?" I ran over.

Damn... that had to hurt...

"Ooh..." Colette stepped back from the wall, dizzy.

"First aid!" Kratos cast, running over.

By some miracle, he managed to stop the advancing hoard. Wow, how does he do that...? After the

little...misadventure, we headed out into the desert again. We didn't get far before we ran into some

monsters. No more picking on ladybugs. Besides by some miracle blocking when Kratos trained me,

and the only reason I even did the 'intellectual' move was because he let me. Besides everything I had

somehow managed to do so far. Even besides the cruxis crystal which made me stronger. I learned

something very important, wanna know what it is?

I suck at fighting.

"UGH!" I groaned as I was thrown onto the ground.

The scorpion headed toward me and I managed to stab it through the head.

Kratos had just killed the last monster and helped me up.

"For your apprentice she's not very good." Raine examined me.

"She's just starting out." the angel said, but I could tell he thought the same.

"I'll...I'll get better," I blushed, gritting my teeth. "Just wait."

"I'm sure you will if you work hard!" Colette chirped.

I am such an ass, I dissed her and she encourages me.

"...Thanks Colette." I smiled slightly.

You know, Presea was right, I was I could just be nice like that right after someone was mean to me...

We were just about to get moving when Genis came riding up to us on Noishe.

"Genis?" Raine gasped. "What are you doing here?"

Before we knew it, we were heading toward the base, Genis was filling us in.

I felt like an ass for the millionth time that day. ...Wasn't there something I could have done? If I

knew...couldn't I have saved one person at least? I didn't have much time to think, before I knew it, we

had charged through the doors...

"You guys came to save me?" Lloyd said, almost disbelieving.

For some reason, that almost made me smile, I mean, in the game it always made me smile... Botta

charged at us with his two lackeys, since I knew I sucked at fighting, I decided to take out the weaker

ones, I'd probably be more useful that way. Genis cast fire ball and Colette whirled her charkams,

Kratos and Lloyd, both being...them, went all out on Botta. By some miracle, I actually managed to

take out one 'desian'. I went over to the next one whom Colette was trying to take out. The 'desian'

attempted to slash her, and since he didn't notice me I managed to block his attack.

"Thanks!" Colette chirped before finishing him off.

"DEMON FANG!" I shot some 'sword force' things at Botta.

They hit the renegade who flinched just as Lloyd 'sonic-thrusted' him.

"Yes!" I cheered as Botta fell. "Victory!"

Botta then ran away as Raine walked in. She picked up the weapon.

"Is this a...?" she examined it.

"Professor!" Lloyd grinned.

"Ah Lloyd... Genis told me what happened..." she turned to her brother. "I'm sorry for the trouble."

"No... it was my fault." Lloyd sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Uh, this is all very dramatic, but we should get out of here." I pointed out.

"Right!" Lloyd nodded.

We all ran out and headed for Triet. Kratos pulled Lloyd aside as we walked.

Man, it's kind of hard not to eavesdrop anymore.

"Lloyd, about that fight back there..."

"You're not gonna tell me I got in the way are you? Cause I was a bigger help then Jaela..."

I'm gonna slap him. ...Okay maybe not, it was true...

"You did well." Kratos said, ignoring the comment about me.

"I what?" Lloyd blinked, then smiled. "Really?"

It was so cute, well, I guess cute isn't the word, ...touching, that's it. Y'know, father and son chatting.

"Jaela, you did really good!" Colette scattered my thoughts.

"Uh..." I blinked. "Maybe you weren't paying attention, but no I didn't."

"You did better than before!" the blonde blinked. "So you did good!"

"..Thanks Colette." I smiled. "And uhm...sorry about calling you an idiot before..."

"Hey!" Genis griped. "What about me? You called me a crybaby!"

"Don't take it personally," I shrugged. "I tease everyone, I rarely ever mean it."

"Did you mean it that time?" he hissed.

"Well...All right!" I griped. "Sorry! Now get off my back!"

"But he's not on your back..." Colette blinked.

I decided to ignore her.

"Colette," Raine sighed. "It's an expression."

"Oh," she nodded. "I see!"

When we got to Triet, we met in a room where we told Raine about exspheres.

"Is one of these perhaps a key crest?" Raine put some things on the floor.

Up close, they really did look kind of cool, you know...ancientish.

Raine started to explain her stuff. "This is a crown from the Balacruf-"

"Any reason it looks like coral?" I blinked, looking at it.

"Why...I never noticed that!" Raine tensed up. "Perhaps the Balacruf dynasty-!"

What have I done?

"This is a..." Kratos stopped her by picking up a key-crest.

"Professor! This is a key crest!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"It is? Oh marvelous!"

"I can fix it for you Professor." Lloyd said, taking it.

After that, we all went to our rooms. I had to share with Colette... urgh...

**Yuan: Oh boy... I don't like where that's going.**

**Me: I know...ugh... Review! Flames are welcome, cause I'll use them to torch Yuan.**

**Yuan: What-? Hey! Wait no!  
**

**Me: Mwheheheheheh...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight. Wow.**

**Yuan: (Is reading Kingdom Hearts Manga)**

**Me: Hey! Those are mine!**

**Yuan: Like hell they are.**

**Me: DIE! (Attacks)**

**Yuan: AHHHH! THIS PSYCHO OWNS NOTHING!**

So me and Colette had to share a room. Oh joy. Well... I guess she's not...THAT bad. Right?

"Isn't this great?" she chirped. "It can be just like a sleepover!"

...I'm going to crawl into a corner now...

"Uh...Sure..." I said, sitting on my bed.

"Hey...Can I ask you something?" she blinked.

"Sure..." I shrugged.

"Why are your arms hairy?"

Wh-WHAT?

"WHAT?" I shrieked.

"Uh... I was just saying..."

"I was BORN that way!" I shouted. "It's not my fault! My mom's a latina!"

"What's a latina?"

Oooooohhhhh damn. They don't exactly have 'races' here, did they?

"Uh..." I stuttered. "Uh... A type of person..."

"Like an elf?" Colette blinked.

I laughed. "Oh no. Human. Just... a type of human."

"Type?" Colette looked confused.

"Er... It's something where I'm from."

"I don't get it. If you're all human, shouldn't it be easy for everyone to ...blend in kinda?"

"I ask that alot actually..." I sighed.

You know, I do. I mean, at school you hear racist stuff all the time. They pick on ...well, anyone who

isn't what they are. I mean, there are some real JERKS wherever you go...

In Sylvarant and Tethe'alla they don't get along between different species. In our world, we may

be different from where we live or where we're from, but we're all human. You'd think it'd be EASIER

for us all to get along. What with all the names I've heard people call people, I feel like just yelling:

SHUT THE HELL UP! WHO GIVES A DAMN WHAT HIS PARENTS ARE?' Man, twenty-first

century, you'd think we'd be past that by now... Maybe it's because I live in redneck country or

something, but they call this kid who moved in from California 'Mexican' all the time. I feel like saying

'So what? My Uncle calls my dad 'White-ass' all the time, he could call you that but he doesn't.'

Frankly, out where I live, the only reason I haven't been called 'half-breed' yet is because I don't look it.

Seriously, people are that shallow out here. It's sickening. You know, I can actually kind of feel for

Raine and Genis when I think about it for a while. Poor guys...

"Uh... Jaela? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I shook my head. "Sorry. I ... spaced."

"Oh. Hey, want to play truth or dare?" she was instantly all happy again.

"Uh...I guess?" I blinked.

"Great! Truth or dare?" she poked me in the arm.

"Uh... Dare?"

"Great! I dare you to...um... lick the floor!" she said as if she just answered final jeopardy.

The floor was wood. It looked like I'd get splinters or something.

"Consequence?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"What do I have to do if I say no?"

"Uh...Truth I guess." she shrugged.

"I'll take that. Tounge splinters don't appeal to me."

"Okay! Is it true..." Colette thought a minute. "That you like green peppers?"

What kind of 'truth' is that...?

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Ew..." she grimanced. "I hate those..."

"Speaking of food..." I heard my stomach growl. "I'm going to the kitchen."

Which, there actually was. The hotel actually had a kitchen and bathroom now. I found that weird but...

hey, they did need this stuff... I silently went in and raided for sandwhich in ingredients. I suppose I

wasn't the only one with a craving for a midnight snack...

"Jaela?"

I flinched and dropped the baloney. Lloyd had just walked in.

"What're you doing?" he blinked.

I had to resist the urge to roll my eyes. "I'm leading an army of monkey people. What do you think?"

"You're really sarcastic." Lloyd griped.

"Sorry." I shrugged. "I have a sarcastic family."

"You making sandwhiches? Can I make one?"

I shrugged. "Be my guest."

"So, you were being really weird earilier." he said as he got out cheese.

"How?"

"You were basically apologizing for everything."

"...I had to, I was being a jerk." I said as I got out mayonaise. "But I hate being self-conscious..."

**Jaela gained the title 'Jerk'! Watch your words...**

"So...you want to be nice, but you don't want to nitpick everything?"

"Pretty much yeah." I shrugged, peeling some lettuce. "So what do you think of our group?"

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked. "I've known everyone for a long time..."

"I mean..." I stopped. "Kratos, what do you think of him?"

"Grr..." Lloyd gritted his teeth. "Just because he's a little better than me, he thinks he knows it all!"

I stared at him a minute. Wondering as I had millions of times before, what exactly went through his

head when he learned that Kratos was his dad...

"...The village...must've been hard for you." I found myself saying.

"I... it was my fault." Lloyd whispered.

"...Mustard?" I handed him the jar.

"No thanks, I hate mustard."

"Really?" I laughed. "Me too!"

"Seriously? Huh, we actually have something in common."

"A friend of mine said that once." I smiled.

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

"My best friend." I smiled softly. "When we first met, her favorite past time was to shove my face in

the mud and throw fruit at me."

"What kind of friend is that?" Lloyd stared.

"...One day the only person she hung out with left." I said. "We we're little, I remember her walking

around asking everyone to play with her. No one would, I must have been extremely stupid or

something, insane, beats me, I still don't know, but I did. We we're best friends ever since."

"That's... weird..." he blinked.

"I know." I laughed. "To tell you the truth...Some of the best friends I've had were people I hated."

"I wish everyone could just get along like that." Lloyd smiled to himself.

"Don't give up hope yet." I laughed. "You could become friends with Kratos."

"...Yeah, I won't give up."

**Lloyd earned the title 'Hopeful Teen'! He won't give up on his hopes!**

**Author earned title 'Lame Titlemaker!' What kind of title is 'Hopeful teen'?**

I went up to bed as Lloyd walked out of the kitchen. I heard him follow after Kratos as the angel went

outside. How? Well... did I mention angel hearing? It's good and all but...

IT FREAKING HURTS!

I mean... ow... everything's so loud... ugh... Anyway, the next morning, we were outside waiting for

Lloyd. Which freaked me out, usually I was always the last one up... The next thing we knew, it was

off the the seal of fire.

"It's so hot...whew! I'm beat!" Lloyd griped.

"Ah, suck it up..." I said, although I felt I was about to pass out.

"Be on guard, there are enemies about." Kratos stated.

Right on cue, two fire elements appeared and we beat the crap out of them.

"Yes! I killed one!" I chirped at the end.

Everyone stared at me.

"Uh..." I blushed. "...I'm just glad I did something right..."

"Hey..." Colette looked at the door.

Unfortunately, Raine saw it first.

"Fascinating..."

"Uh...What?" Lloyd blinked.

"This is polycarbonate! Developed during the ancient war to-"

And you know the rest of that rant.

"Is she always like this?" Kratos looked disturbed.

"Well..." Genis moaned.

"Is she?" Lloyd asked.

The boy sighed. "I was trying so hard to hide it to..."

Poor kid, usually I'm probably the one my siblings are embarassed of. Come to think of it, me and

Raine are a lot alike. She likes artifacts, and I like them to, just not as much, she rants about stuff no

one really cares about, so do I, she smacks her brother when he say something stupid... Well, my

brother puts frogs in my bed, wouldn't YOU slap him? Come on!

**Yuan: You smack your brother? Child abuser!**

**Me: Am not. That's just what my family does, we play around by hitting each other. We don't **

**do it hard anyway.**

**Yuan: Right, so for no reason your brother will punch you in the arm to say hi?  
**

**Me: Yep.**

**Yuan: O.o... Okay, nevermind.**

**Me: It's called roughhousing, it's fun.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine! **

**Yuan: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Shut up Yuan.**

**Yuan: (Rolls eyes.) Authorresses'... Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing.**

HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!

"It's... so hot..." Lloyd panted.

"NO DUH!" I snapped, hopping as I tried to stay off the ground. "Did the MAGMA tell ya that?'!"

"You get really snippy when you're fusturated, don't you?" Genis shook his head.

"Shut up..." I muttered as I tried to keep my feet from burning.

After what seemed like an eternity, we finally got to the seal room. Where it was cooler.

"Ah..." I sighed in relief. "Much better."

Raine was drooling over the room, ranting her usual rant. Suddenly the room started shaking.

"AHHHH!" Genis shouted.

Out of no where came the Kyguthachi (I think I spelled it right.) and it's hatchlings.

So much for cooling off.

"AH!" I jumped, almost getting hit by it's fire breath.

"Aqua-edge!" Genis cast.

"Para ball!" Colette attacked.

"SONIC THRUST!" Lloyd stabbed the Kyguthachling.

Then Kratos slashed through it, one down, two to go.

Unfortunately, the little one thinks I'm a steak.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I ran as it floated after me.

Wall! CRAP! I turned around...

"S-sonic thrust!"

Eww... stabbed right through the throat...gross...

Before I could do much else the Kygutach fell, and Remiel came.

"You have done well Colette, my daughter."

This guy's really starting to tick me off...

"Thank you. F..father..." Colette stammered.

"Now let us grant you your blessing."

The blonde's wings shot out, sparkling and ...actually cool looking.

"The next seal lies across the sea, offer your prayers at that altar."

"Yes." Colette nodded.

"The angel transformation will not be without pain, but be strong and endure."

"Yes Father."

With that, Remiel warped away.

"WOAH!" Genis gaped at her wings.

"I can put them away too! See?" Colette started playing with them.

"He said the next seal is across the sea!" Lloyd grinned. "That means we get to go on a ship!"

"I've never been on a ship..." I said absentmindedly.

"Really?" Lloyd blinked. "Then it should be fun, right?"

I looked at him, he was smiling, he was so cute when he smiled... Uh, what am I thinking?

"Right." I smiled back.

Lloyd looked over at Genis and Colette. "Okay you two, cut it out!"

"Ooookaaayyy..." they smiled.

We made our way back into the desert, where Colette-

"Colette!" Lloyd shouted, running to her as she fell.

"I'm...fine..." she whimpered.

It was clear she wasn't, her face was pale and her eyes were out of focus. She was hardly

breathing and her lips were turning blue.

"Right, you're fine." I snorted. "And I'm a millionaire."

"We need to get her to a doctor." Raine said, tensing up.

"Wait." Kratos spoke up. "It's best not to move her."

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked his father.

"The angel said the transformation requires that Colette pass a trial."

"Yeah." I nodded. "We should let her rest here."

We set up camp, which we actually had tents now, instead of just the fire. Apparetnly Noishe had been

carrying our supplies... Dinner was curry, which I never had before. It tasted okay but I'd kill for pizza.

I walked around a bit and talked to Colette.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

"Uh-huh." she nodded. "A little bit."

"Don't push yourself too hard, okay?" I smiled, the poor thing must be scared...

I walked over to Kratos.

"Hey...Uhm..." I looked around, making sure no one was in earshot.

"What is it?" the Seraph raised an eyebrow.

"...Does it hurt her alot...?"

"Jaela, you know that-"

"Okay okay." I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry I asked."

I petted Noishe on the head before wandering around some more. I found myself straying far from the

fire area and onto a sand-dune. I sat down and looked over the campsite.

Colette was off somewhere, Kratos was with Noishe, Genis and Raine were chatting and-

"What're you doing up here?"

"EEP!" I jumped a bit. "Lloyd? When did you-?"

How come I didn't hear him? Urgh.. I was probably spacing again...

"Why you all alone?" he asked, sitting beside me.

"Well..." I frowned. "It's just... whenever there's a group, I always feel like I got to be away from

everyone, like I have to be somewhere no one else is."

"Why?" Lloyd tilted his head to the side. "Wouldn't you rather hang out with everyone?"

"...It's a habit I guess." I shrugged. "When I was little, I would have given anything to be in with the

group, anything, but now... I'd rather be alone."

"You don't mean that." Lloyd laughed. "Everyone wants to be included."

"Well..." I frowned. "I do, it's just I want to be around people I can talk to, you know?"

"Aren't we doing that right now?"

My eyes snapped opoen and I looked at him, mouth open slightly.

"...We are..." I whispered, then laughed. "Man I'm a retard."

"Nah, you aren't." Lloyd smiled. "You just overlook stuff sometimes."

"...Yeah."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." I nodded. "Two brothers, one sister, I'm oldest."

"Maybe that's why you're always trying to get away from everyone." Lloyd blinked. "Three siblings,

you must always feel crowded."

I shrugged. "That could be it."

There was a silence as we looked up at the night sky.

"So, you and Colette are tight, huh?" I asked, still looking up.

"Huh?" Lloyd sounded embarassed. "Er... Yeah..."

I smiled. "You're really lucky. You have someone to care about like that."

"H-hey what?" Lloyd was blushing. "...Is it that obvious...?

I laughed, closing my eyes. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't you have someone like that?"

My smile slid off my face, my gaze fell to my feet.

"No."

"Aw come on, don't you have a crush on someone?" Lloyd grinned.

"...Someone I could be with?" I raised an eyebrow. "No."

"Really?" he blinked. "Why not?"

"...Teen love." I stated. "It's never real, it never stays, so why bother with it? It's never real."

Lloyd frowned, "That sounds so-"

"Heartless." I sighed. "I know."

"...Yeah." he nodded. "Or maybe you just don't want to get hurt."

My blood froze.

"..." I stared at him. "...You're really smart Lloyd."

"ME?" he stared.

"Well..." I laughed. "Sometimes. But you're right about being afraid."

"Yeah, but you're right about teen love, most of it anyway." he shrugged.

"There are some exceptions." I smiled looking out at Colette.

"Heh..." Lloyd blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm getting to sleep." I said, standing up. "Or I'll never wake up in time."

"I know." Lloyd grinned. "I usually like to sleep till noon..."

I chuckled. "No kidding? I do too."

"Aw right!" he punched the air. "Oversleeper's unite!"

...He's such a moron...heh...but in a good way.

"Yeah." I laughed. "Lazy bums anonymous!"

"What's anonymous mean?"

...This guy really needs to read more...

"Nevermind, let's go with what you said."

**Yuan: Hah! You said Lloyd was ccuuuuuuuuuute! You said Lloyd was cuuuuuuuuuttte!**

**Me: But he is... Uh, I mean sometimes. Only sometimes.**

**Lloyd-Forever (The writer/reader.): Hah! Come sister, to the Church of Lloyd!**

**Me: I am NOT joining the Church of Lloyd!**

**Lloyd-Forever: But you belooooong with usssssss...**

**Me: O.o; Bye! (Runs away.)**

**Yuan: Weird.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten! This might be kind of gloomy at the beginning.**

**Yuan: Yeah, she just watched a scene in KH2 where one of her fav. characters died.**

**Me: WWAAAAAAAHHHH! STOP REMINDING MEEEEEE!**

**Yuan: Ooookaaaayyy... Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

It was dark when I woke up. Probably around four a.m. or so, it was really hard to sleep with

the angel ears and all, but I think most of it was that my mind was running a million miles per hour. I

was worried, if I could get hurt here...could I...die? I was in a posistion that looked like it. I knew

Mithos would find out about Kratos and then... would he try to kill me? I'd be dead if he did, I couldn't

fight worth crap, I wouldn't stand a chance... Suddenly this didn't seem cool anymore. It didn't seem

like a game, it seemed like an all too real threat. I decided to try to think about something else-

"..."

There came my thoughts, the thoughts that always came to me. My cousin would've loved this. My

cousin... Maybe this was a good thing I came here. When I did... see, we weren't allowed to talk to

each other. Our family is...broken, we don't know who's lying, who's telling the truth.

My cousin... her mother tried to get me away from her. She said I was a bad influence. That

made me laugh and swear at the same time. I was the bad influence? Miss teacher's-pet, goody-goody,

never-takes-drugs, listens-to-parents and A average student? Granted I'm arrogant, but compared to

her mother I'm an idol. Her mom... she had sex with her own brother, she lived in a commune at

fifteen, she married at seventeen and had a daughter. That daughter was put into foster care, because

SHE almost suffocated it. If she wants to keep my cousin away from 'bad influences', she should send

my cousin into foster care. I never liked that bitch I'm ashamed to call my aunt, she was always trying

to get me away from my cousin, and she succedded. Me and my cousin did everything together, and

everything I saw reminded me of something we used to do. My dad told me to get over it.

Get over it? How do you just toss away a friend? I can't... I can't accept that.

"Is something wrong?"

Thank God! It's Kratos... he'll get my mind of it.

"Nothing." I said.

"...Do you think I'm that oblivious?"

"Fine then." I snapped. "Nothing I'll tell you, happy?"

Way to go genius, tick off the person you're allied with.

"..." Kratos sighed.

"...I'm sorry." I whispered. "You have your own problems, I should shut up."

Something else was weird. Every time I'd see Kratos in the game, I'd squeal like a little girl and jump up

and down. Come on, Kratos is one smokin' enchilada after all. Yet... I wasn't 'fangirling'... maybe

because I knew if I did that, they'd put me in a mental home. But hell, maybe I should be there anyway.

"...We'll be leaving in a few hours." Kratos told me. "Try to rest a bit."

"Yes sir." I stated, looking up at the stars.

Hours later, we had reached Ossa Trail. Where we'd meet-

"Stop!"

Sheena, right on cue.

"Is the chosen of mana among you?" the ninja asked.

Now see, who would be naive enough to say they were to a shady character?

"Oh! That's me!"

...Nevermind...

"Prepare to die!" Sheena charged.

In a split second, Colette fell over and Sheena fell down the hole.

Now see, she tried to grab something, she grabbed my arm.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" we both screamed as we fell.

The next second we hit hard ground. Let me say something.

OOOOOOOOOUUUUCCCHHHHH!

"Ooh..." I moaned.

"Get off of me!" Sheena snapped, as I had landed on top of her.

"Sorry." I blushed, getting to my feet.

"DAMMIT!" Sheena swore, looking above her head. "I missed her!"

I decided to try and back away while she was mad. I mean, she's trying to kill Colette, I'm trying to

protect Colette, we probably won't be buddy-buddy just yet.

I took off into the mines and let me tell you something. When you're actually there, it is DARK.

"Oh sweet Jesus..." I moaned. "How the heck am I getting out of here?"

Unfortunately, Sheena is a very sneaky ninja...

"Don't move!"

She had a card at my throat, if I didn't know what it did, I'd be laughing.

"Aw come on..." I groaned. "Do we really have to fight?"

"You're with the chosen. That's all I need to know." she stated. "Now, come with me."

I had the urge to say 'or what? You'll give me a paper cut'?

"Listen, killing me won't do anything-"

"Shut up." Sheena snapped.

I shut up. Sheena had me hostage all the way to the wall, which fell open before the group.

"Jaela!" Lloyd shouted, seeing my less-than-ideal situation.

"Uh...Hi." I sighed, blushing.

"Chosen!" Sheena shouted. "Either you die, or she dies."

"That's playing dirty..." I said, heart-racing.

I saw Colette's face. She'd do it. She was too nice not to...

"Colette no!" I shouted. "Don't be stupid!"

I was in a pickle, how was I going to...? Then a stupid thought struck me. It was worth a shot...

"I don't wanna die!" I cried, loudly.

"H-huh?" Sheena stared, she didn't expect that.

"Oh PLEASE don't kill me!" I cried louder.

Everyone stared and Sheena was so shocked she let her guard down. Yes! I kicked her behind

the knees and she fell over, giving me just enough time to rush over to the group.

"OUCH!" Sheena griped. "WHY YOU-!"

"Shouldn't have let your guard down." I smirked. "Looks are decieving."

"Wow, not bad." Lloyd blinked.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Colette grinned.

"Don't get comfortable just yet." Kratos stated, Sheena was getting up.

"DIE!" she charged.

Like I said, everything was more realistic. That guardian of Sheena's was HUGE!

"Holy crap..." I paled, getting out my sword.

After a few minutes of fighting, panting, and sweating (Ew...) we beat Sheena.

"ARGH!" Sheena shouted. "Just wait! I will kill you all next time!"

Sheena dissappeared and Lloyd asked why people were trying to kill us.

"There are always those who reject salvation." Kratos stated.

I bit my lip, I did't like going along with it...but I couldn't say anything right now.

"Well, let's get moving." Lloyd sighed.

We walked for a while and finally made it to Izoold, my feet were killing me.

"Hey, you okay?" Genis asked.

"I'm fine..." I sighed. "I'm just a bit tired is all..."

Translation: My feet are freaking killing me.

"You'll be fine, just don't think about it." Lloyd said.

Translation: Suck it up! Sheesh, wimp...

"All right..." I sighed. "Thanks Lloyd."

Translation: Oh great, now I look like a wimp, PERFECT.

**Sorry it took so long! I had writer's block and my pc was being retarded.**

**Yuan: Translation, I was lazy and I acciddentally froze my laptop in suspend mode.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Yuan: Translation, be quiet or I'll scream at you for five hours.**

**Me: (Grabs bat.) Hey Yuan, come here.**

**Yuan: (Runs) Translation, I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven. ...Why am I doing this?  
**

**Yuan: Doing what?  
**

**Me: Self-insertion! No one really likes reading this things and all it's doing is cutting my limit-**

**Yuan: Limit? There's no limit on this site...**

**Me: It's my own limit. I only work on five stories at a time.**

**Yuan: FIVE?**

**Me: It's all I can handle.**

**Yuan:...Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

**Me: Okay...Gotta write 'Role Reversal', update 'Grandkid'...**

**Yuan: Uh, Freaky?  
**

**Me: Think of new plot twist for 'Plot Twist'...**

**Yuan: Freaky?  
**

**Me: E-mail Kratos Lover 1 about our collab...**

**Yuan: Freaky!**

**Me: Then me and my brother can work on that Zelda story...**

**Yuan: FREAKY!  
**

**Me: What?**

**Yuan: The chapter's already started!  
**

**Me: Woops. IGNORE THIS!**

Since we just fought Sheena and walked about a million miles- oh, something about that. You

know how in the game it only takes... three minutes to get from one place to another? In here, it take

about five hours. So five hours from Triet to Ossa trail, an hour through it, four hours to Izoold.

That's ten hours of walking if you suck at math. It was like six in the evening and we hadn't even eaten

lunch. We were out of ingredients, ...then Raine tried to make 'moss stew'.

I will never get that image out of my head.

"I'm beat." Lloyd sighed. "Can we stay at the inn?"

God bless your laziness Lloyd!

"Yeah!" I said. "Let's do that."

"Well-" Raine started.

"PLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASSEEEEE?"

"I don't think we should stop just yet." Raine shook her head.

Then it was time to pull out the ace in the hole. I whispered one word into Raine's ear.

"Month."

She blushed. "Oh, uhm... let's get to the inn."

I grinned and went toward the inn.

"Wow!" Lloyd gaped. "How'd you do that?"

"Girl thing." I said, it wasn't LYING after all.

The Inn actually had rooms now believe it or not. Two unfortunately. We split guys and girls.

"Mm..." I smiled, laying on my bed. "It's so soft..."

That's when something hit me. We were going to go to Palmacosta tommorow...What if we took that

test thing? Oh God! I didn't know ANY of their history! I'd fail! I'd look like an idiot!

"Uh...Raine?" I asked, she was reading.

"Yes?" she replied, looking up from her book.

"Do you...have a history book?"

This people, is the only time I have willingly studied. I skimmed through her book, trying to get at least

their major events down. Thank God for photographic memory. Hm...maybe that's why I get good

grades... photographic memory... Anyway, did you know Cleo the third had seven toes on one foot?

...God, even in another world, I'm still a geek...

"You sure like to study!" Colette smiled.

Actually, I hated to study, but let her think what she wants.

"Uh...Sure." I said, skimming through chapter nine.

A few hours later, we hit the hay. The next morning we heard someone talking about Aifread and

before we knew it, we had Lyla arguing with Max. And then...

"You there!"

"Us?" Lloyd blinked.

"Do you see anyone else here?" Lyla sneered. "Take this letter to Luin for me!"

"We can't go there without a boat..." Lloyd blinked.

"Max will take you!"

I kind of felt sorry for the poor guy... anyway, we eventually wound up on his boat.

I'd never been on a boat.

"Whoah..." I staggered a bit. "It's kind of weird..."

Just then a big wave hit the boat, I lost my balance and toppled onto Lloyd.

"ACK!"

"Ah! Oh my God! I'm sorry!" I blushed, getting off of him.

"Ow...How much do you WEIGH?" he griped.

I smacked him, hard.

"Oooowww!" Lloyd rubbed his cheek.

"Did you say 'Oh my God'?" Colette blinked at me.

Oh crap. They had their 'goddess' so...oh crap.

"Uh...Hey look!" I pointed to the sky. "A seagull!"

"OH! A SEAGULL!"

Thank God for her shot attention span.

"Going...to die..." Raine murmured, hanging on to the mast.

The ride took a while, so I went over that textbook again. I was NOT going to look like an idiot.

Can you imagine if I lost to Colette? Or even Lloyd? OH GOD! STUDY HARDER!

"Land ho!" Lloyd grinned, spotting Palmacosta.

"That kind of sounds wrong..." I muttered.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" Raine shouted.

SMACK!

My jaw dropped. Raine just slapped me! Oh hell no, I'm not taking that.

"Stop abusing people!" I snarled, smacking her back.

Everyone, witht he exception of Kratos, gasped. I guess no one considered doing that.

"WHY YOU-!"

SMACK!

"OW! JERK!"

SMACK!

"RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!"

SMACK!

"STOP HITTING PEOPLE YOUNGER THAN YOU!"

SMACK!

Raine went to smack me again when Kratos grabbed her arm and mine.

"That's enough." he stated. "You're both acting like children."

"I am a child!" I snarled. "You should be yelling at her!"

Kratos grabbed my arm and dragged me to the other side of the boat, out of earshot of the others.

"You're not a child." he whispered. "You're an angel of Cruxis."

"..." my gaze fell to the floor. "...I'd prefer just being a child."

"Hmph." Kratos frowned. "So would I."

Meanwhile Lloyd and Genis were talking excitedly about the bitch-slap fight they had witnessed.

"She HIT Raine! HIT HER!" Genis gasped.

"Wow!" Lloyd grinned. "I need her autograph!"

I smiled slightly. At least they were happy. Colette was staring and Raine was still in shock.

And know what else? My face hurt for hours afterward, Raine can really bitch-slap...

We walked into Palmacosta and through the market. That's when I decided to try something. In the

game there was always a 'Secret Street Merchant' but he was NEVER OPEN. So I decided to ask him

what the hell he actually sold.

"Uh...I'll be right back." I said to the others. "I want to see something."

I ran off before they could say anything. I found all those empty stands and worked my way

through them until I saw a man.

"Hello! I'm the secret-" he started.

"I know I know, now tell me, what is it you actually sell?" I asked.

"Me?" the merchant blinked. "I sell..."

"Don't stall!" I snapped. "I want to know what it is you actually sell."

"These! Ipods!"

I stared in shock. The man had Ipods! WHAT THE HELL?

"Want to listen to this one?" he held one out. "It has All-American-Rejects!"

I almost snatched it. That band rocks! But I stepped back.

"How the hell do you have IPODS?" I gasped.

"Ebay!"

"How the hell do you have EBAY?"

"Internet!"

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE ANY OF THAT?"

"Hell, beats me." the man shrugged. "Want one or not?"

I calmed down a bit. Did this make sense? No. Did I care? ...No, not really.

"How much?" I asked.

"Thirty-thousand Gald!"

HOLY SHIT!

"Nevermind." I grimanced, turning to leave.

"This one has Nickelback!"

DAMN HIM!

**Me: That took a bit... By the way, thanks everyone who's reviewed! **

**Yuan: She's not very confident that way.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Yuan: You slapped Raine!  
**

**Me: Well... she slapped me first...**

**Yuan: But STILL...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yuan: Chapter twelve.**

**Me: Thanks everyone for your reviews! They made me feel nice, I was kind of depressed **

**before.**

**Yuan: Remember to double check for spelling this time.**

**Me: I will! Just leave me alone!**

**Yuan: Sheesh... Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

CRASH!

"Oh no! I'm sorry!"

We, as you probably have guessed, were witnessing Colette meeting the imposters.

"Ah! The Palma Potion we just recieved!" the girl moaned.

"Now look what you've done!" the fake Lloyd said.

"I'm sorry! I'll buy a replacement!"

"You think that's going to be enough to appease my anger?" the guy growled.

I laughed. "What the hell saying is that? You going for 'crappy monolouge'?"

"Why you-!"

"Enough." Fake Raine said. "I want to leave as soon as possible, let's have them just replace it."

"Urgh...Fine!" Fake Lloyd shouted. "Just hurry up!"

"Sheesh." I rolled my eyes, turning toward the shops.

"Let's check the stores." Raine stated.

Then we went into Cacao's store...

"Ridiculous!" Chocolat spat. "No one would sell for a price that low!"

"You should be grateful we're even willing to PAY!" a desian growled.

"You better do as we say, if you want to keep that pretty little head of yours."

"Just try it!" Chocolat snapped. "I'm never gonna help you slimy creeps!"

I just got to say this, I like her guts. Seriously.

"Why you-!" one desain snarled.

"Stop. We'll exceed our quota, we'll have to ask Lord Magnius to progress farther."

"Grrr...Depending on his mood, you might not live." the first desian snarled.

The desians turned toward us, most of them looked away. I glared forward at the desians, it's

not like they knew who I was, and I just wanted to glare at them to bother them.

Hey, do you REALLY want a dramatic explanation?

"I'm off to work now mom!" Chocolat smiled, walking out the door.

"I'm sorry about that," Caoca stated. "Please, make yourself at home."

We purchased a Palma Potion (Thousand Gald for THAT? Holy crap...) and left. That's when we saw

Dorr, lying through his teeth to a little boy. I had to stop myself from running up and smacking him.

Then there was Kilia... I wonder, was it already the desian in disguise at this point? Or was the little girl

alive a bit longer after this? And if she was alive... was I going to let the little girl die?

As Kilia and Dorr walked off, I noticed the girl had a tiny spot of purple on her wrist.

"It's too late..." I sighed.

"Huh?" Lloyd turned to me. "What's too late?"

"Hm?" I blinked. "Er...Nothing."

"That Dorr fellow sounds like a great guy!" Colette chirped.

Apparently the townsfolk had filled them in while I'd been spacing.

I snorted. "Sure."

"Huh?" Genis stared. "What's with the attitude?"

"Hey, what's that over there?" I pointed toward the academy.

"Yeah!" Lloyd grinned. "Let's go check it out!"

The next thing I know...

"Okay, everyone take your seats and we'll being the test." Raine stated.

"Even me?" Lloyd stared.

"Well..." Raine grimanced. "Just...try it."

This was the only test in my life I'd actually been SEVERLEY nervous about.

Question one: What dynasty built the ruins of Asgard?

Well, THAT ONE was easy, Balacruf.

Question two: How long did the Kharlan War last?

Uh... the book in the tower of mana said a thousand years...

Question three: What is the symbol of death and rebirth?

Even though I thought that was the phoenix, Raine said Unicorn. So... go with the smart one.

Question four: What is the gravity constant if a falling rock is 40 kilograms?

What the hell-? Wait, didn't Genis say something like this? Oh yeah! 4.9!

Question five: Who founded the city of Triet?

Well, so much for my smarts streak.

An hour or so later, we handed in the tests and the man announced the scores.

"Last, Lloyd Irving with twenty-five."

"Wow! Twenty five!"

"That's your best yet Lloyd!"

I sighed, placing my head in my hands.

"Next, Colette Brunnel with 210."

"Huh? It's not out of a hundred?" Lloyd paled.

"It's out of FOUR-hundred..." I moaned.

Lloyd turned red.

"Then, Jaela Aliani with three-hundred and twenty."

WOOT! Let's hear it for luck and last minute studying!

Oh yeah, I made up the name 'Aliani', my real last name would sound weird here...

"Followed by Kratos Aurion with three-hundred and eighty."

Kratos smirked.

"Then Raine Sage with four-hundred."

"Not like we expect anything but perfection from the professor!" Lloyd laughed.

"Now...Mighty Washington with three-hundred-ninety-eight..."

Hey... 'Mighty Washington'? The guy with thick glasses, buck teeth and weird hair? Hey...were the

japanese mocking the U.S.? O.O 'Hah! You stupid Americans! We make your founder nerd! Ha!' No

wait, they're too nice to do that... or maybe whatever country that converted it to english did that.

. ...They always pick on us U.S. peoples... Why can't they pick on Ecuador or something?

"Genis Sage with four-hundred!"

"I won!" the kid grinned.

"Wow! I'm sorry I made fun of you Genis..."

My God, what a brown-noser, and I should know one, I spent elementary being one.

"You should stay here and study." the man said.

"Wow!" Lloyd smiled. "You should stay, I mean..."

"No. I told you before, I'm sticking with you." Genis smiled.

Now that's a friend. ...Unfortunately it doesn't always work that way... I hope their friendship lasts.

Anyway, we left and then found ourselves walking into the governing building.

"Welcome!" Neil greeted. "Are you on a pilgrimage?"

"Wow..." my mouth hung open slightly.

You know, that girl was right about Neil, he's CUTE.

"Jaela?" Lloyd asked. "Why are you drooling?"

"Yeah! You look like Lloyd at lunchtime!" Genis smirked.

That got him a punch from Lloyd, and a slap from me.

"Don't compare me to him!" I snapped.

"Hey! What's wrong with being compared to me?" he snarled at me.

DAMN he's hot when he's mad... AH! YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT!

"Well it's just..." I shrugged. "You're kind of...slow."

"I am not! I beat everyone in Iselia in a race!"

"..." Kratos frowned.

"..." I sighed. "I... nevermind, just forget it."

Raine turned to Neil and stated we were on the regeneration journey.

Uh-oh...maybe I should've just told them there wasn't a book and saved us the trouble...

**Short chapter, I know. Please don't kill me.**

**Yuan: Why are you twitching?**

**Me: I saw 'BarnYard' at the movies...and...Cam Clark, the guy who voiced Kratos...he...he...**

**Yuan: Yes? Come on!**

**Me: He...played a ferret...an insane ferret that thought coyotes tasted like chicken...**

**Yuan: O.O HAHAHAHAHAHH!**

**Kratos: Shut up Yuan.**

**Yuan: But COME ON!**

**Me: Hey, the person who voiced you voiced Magnius and Kvar.**

**Yuan: O.O**

**Kratos: Now THAT is funny.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen! My lucky number!  
**

**Yuan: Thirteen's your lucky number?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Yuan: You're strange.**

**Me: Thank you! BTW, does anyone know where you can buy 'D.N.Angel' dvds?  
**

**Yuan: You mean that show about the kid who gets possessed by a guy named Dark?**

**Me: Uh-huh. Dark ccwwwwwuuuutttteeeeee...**

**Yuan: Oh God, not another one. Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

Well, here we are, walking a million miles to Hakensioa peak. My God I'm tired... Oh thank

God! The house of salvation! PLLEEAAASEEE let us rest there!

Long story short, we rest there. WOOT!

I collapsed onto the bed, every muscle in my body aching. "I'm beat..."

"You sound like Lloyd." Raine smirked.

"You do!" Colette chirped.

I sighed and looked over at the desk, there was paper and a pencil...YES!

"Hm? What are you doing Jaela?" Raine asked.

I was drawing, duh, what'd she think I was doing? Hello, paper plus pencil plus lines equals drawing.

Now, I draw all the time, here, I was drawing a picture of Lloyd slicing through zombies.

"Wow!" Colette stared. "That's REALLY good!"

"Really?" I smiled, blushing.

"Not bad at all..." Raine stated after looking it over.

I've been told I'm a good artist, I guess it's true... I think...

"Hm..."

After finishing the one of Lloyd, I decided to draw my OC Cheresea, Colloyd kid.

"Who's she?" Colette blinked. "Her eyes kind of remind me of someone..."

They should, I designed Cheresea with Colette's eyes.

"Oh, just something I thought up." I told her.

"She looks kind of like Kratos..." the blonde blinked. "With the hair I mean."

"Er..."

Okay, bad idea drawing the picture.

"Hey look! A luna moth!"

"Where?" Colette turned around.

I crumpled up the paper and threw it away, no more drawings.

"Where's the luna moth...?" the blonde moaned, not seeing anything.

"Sorry," I shrugged. "False alarm."

"Oh..." she said, looking dissapointed.

...Okay, maybe ONE picture...

"Hold on a second, okay?"

I scrambled around for more paper and sketched a luna moth. They're actually pretty easy to draw, I

had to do it from memory which was hard, but I managed to pull it off.

"It's done..." I smiled. "Here you go Colette, since there wasn't a real one."

"Thank you Jaela!" she chirped, "I'm going to keep it for- forever!"

I felt a stab of guilt. I was leading her down the path that lead to her losing her soul, I...I couldn't...

"Jaela?" Raine's voice scattered my thoughts. "Could you come here a second?"

I walked over without saying anything, which I tend to do... It might be kind of rude though...

"Where is it you said you were from?" she asked me.

"Uh...Why do you ask?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"...Are you..." Raine made sure Colette was out of earshot. "A half-elf?"

What-? Where'd this come from?

"Huh?" I went buggeyed. "No! I don't have 'elven' in me at all!"

Raine kept silent, looking confused, then it dawned on me.

"Wait... you can sense if someone's half-blooded?" I asked.

"...Yes."

So THAT was it!

"Well..." I looked over my shoulder. "I'm half blooded, but I'm a pure human."

"What?" Raine's eyes narrowed. "How is that possible?"

Uh-oh, I just talked myself into a corner.

"Er...it's uh..." I was pale. "See, I come from place really, really far away, and in that place there's

different types of humans, and even though we're one species, we refer to different kinds as 'races'."

"That doesn't make sense at all." Raine shook her head. "Why do that if you're one species?"

Tell me about it Raine, it makes about as much sense as washing your car in the...well, rain.

"Beats me." I answered. "But see, my father's 'caucasian', one 'race'."

My God, this does sound retarded...

"And my mother's 'hispanic', another 'race'." I said, quoting with my fingers.

"So you are a half-breed..."

"Yeah," I laughed. "As my uncle called me, a 'halfa'."

Yep folks, my uncle called me a half-breed, I didn't believe my ears.

"I'm lucky though." I smiled. "Where- I'm from, we don't get discriminated against for being mixed."

"...I would like to see this place someday..." Raine whispered.

"Don't worry." I smiled. "Just because you're a half-elf doesn't mean-"

OH NO! REWIND REWIND!

"I-! I'm not a half-elf!" Raine snapped, going pale.

DAMMIT! IDIOT! Raine's pretending to be an ELF, CRAP CRAP CRAP! DUMBASS!

"Uh..." I stuttered. "Of course you're not! I just uh... said the wrong word!"

"..." Raine calmed down a bit. "...Sure."

The next morning, we were headed to Hakensioa peak again, it was a long way so to pass the

time I sang. Don't plug your ears, I'm decent.

_"Kanashii hodo hikari dashita...Shiroi yami kiri saku tsubasa ni nare..."_ I sang quietly.

Yes peoples, I am a D.N.Angel fan.

_"Tsumetai taiyou ni terasareteta, kai narasareta jiyuu ga atta..."_

I noticed Colette was staring at me, she probably heard me. Wait, angel ears, she DID hear me.

_"Kagami ni utsuutta kiseki no yuro, masuka o hazushi hajimeta my soul..."_

Okay, maybe I wasn't singing as quietly as I thought, Lloyd and Genis were looking at me.

_"Shiroku somara yami tsuki nukete, atarashii jidai o kizami tsuzukero..."_

Great, now Kratos and Raine were looking at me, oh well...

_"Toki hanashita kororo no mama ni, hateshinaku, tsuzuteku, byukuya o tobe..."_

I fell silent, finally intimidated by all the odd looks.

"...What?" I muttered, flushing.

"Cool song." Lloyd answered.

"What language is that?" Genis raised an eyebrow.

"Uh..."

"What do the words mean?" Colette asked.

Taking advantage of perhaps distracting Genis, I answered Colette.

"It means something along 'wings cut through the white darkness'."

I was struck with the irony of it all. Kratos gave me an odd look so I turned away. I sang THAT song,

of all the songs, come on! Wings through the white darkness? That's all too appliable in this place.

"How can white be dark?" Lloyd blinked. "I mean, if it got dark, it'd turn gray or something, right?"

Come to think of it...

"It's not literally." I told him. "It's just a song, let's keep moving."

"Jaela, let me talk to you a moment." Kratos stated.

Oh. shit.

"Uh...Yes sir..." I paled.

Kratos led me a good distance away and then turned to me.

"Were you trying to say something with that explanation?" he asked.

"Huh? No! I just...didn't think about it..." I moaned, he was so going to kill me.

"Didn't think about it? Jaela-"

"I know I know, I have to think about EVERYTHING, don't let anything out, I know."

"..." he sighed. "Let's catch up with them."

...I feel bad for him, I mean, what with his son being right here and all... Poor guy...

**Extremely short, cause I had extremely massive WB, this is the LONGEST it's taken me to **

**update ANYTHING.**

**Yuan: Stop complaining and keep working.**

**Me: T.T**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hiya folks! Chapter fourteen!**

**Yuan: About time.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Yuan: She owns nothing.**

Why that two-faced big nosed balding waste of oygen asshole-! Wait, let me back up. See, we

made it to the peak, and that Koton guy is...URGH! I need to hit something!

SMACK!

"HEY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Lloyd shouted.

Okay, maybe that wasn't such a good idea, but it made me feel better.

"Cause I felt like it!" I snapped.

Long story short, Koton is an ass who insults people for sneezing on his 'aritifacts'. Oh, I forgot to

mention, we were heading back to Palmacosta. ALL THE WAY BACK!

"Sheesh, what was that avaricious old geezers problem?" Lloyd wondered.

Insert shocked gasps.

"Heh, not bad Lloyd." I smirked.

Raine went on to rant that she was amazed Lloyd knew a big word, while I watched on with a

slight smile. Lloyd wasn't... that dumb sometimes. I mean, he sucks at school, but he's really smart

when it comes to worldly things, you know?

"...Why are you looking at him like that?"

Oh shit, Genis was right behind me.

"Huh? Looking at who like what?" I stammered.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "...You...you like him, don't you?"

WHAT?

"...No, of course I don't!" I snarled.

The little punk just smirked at me, I was SO in trouble... I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him

aways behind the group.

"Listen. You say a WORD, and I'll kill you, got that?" I hissed.

"So you DO like him!"

"...I...I think he's cute but I don't LIKE him!" I muttered.

"You like him!"

"...He likes Colette." I answered. "Besides... I can't be with anyone."

The last words out of my mouth suprised even me. I wasn't even sure what I meant. While it was true

sooner or later I'd have to return to Cruxis, I think... I thought I couldn't be with anyone ANYWAY.

No one would want to be my boyfriend. Except-

"..." I spaced out.

When I was little, five, there was this little boy who always stayed by me. He was always smiling, he

was sweet and nice.

I vaugely remember a time three 'big kids', his brother's I think, were picking on me. They had

pushed me onto the ground and I was crying, he stepped in front of me, he told them... What was it he

told them...? ...Oh...yeah... that was it...

'Leave her alone! If you want to bully someone bully me!'

I bit my lip, I didn't want to cry, but that was okay now, since I could control it. That boy... he went

on a trip once, when he came back he had brought me a little 'Cinderella' perfume bottle. A boy,

buying perfume. Even when I moved away, one valitines he sent me a rose and chocolates. Overseas.

Express delivery. We were EIGHT. He sent me a picture...

"Jaela? Helllooooo? You still alive?" Genis waved his hand in front of my eyes.

"Sorry. I spaced. Let's go." I shook my head, walking off toward the group.

The half-elf slowly followed me, probably still freaked by my spacing out.

Where was I? Oh yeah... he sent me a picture of himself... I closed my eyes. Photographic

memory rocks people. I could see it clearly in my head, his silly grin, his bright eyes, his messy brown

hair...come to think of it, he looked alot like-...! No...way... No!

"Lloyd?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he turned to look at me.

Sweet Lord...Lloyd looks like an older version of him! What the-? WHAT THE-? No, stay calm, deep

breathes, so what if Lloyd looked so much like him? The eyes weren't the same, yeah. It was still so...

odd though, he looked so much like...

"Hello? You still there?" Lloyd snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh?" I shook my head. "Sorry, nevermind."

After traveling a little more, we made it to Palmacosta. Where of course, the Desians happened to be.

"This woman has refused to give us supplies!"

"MOM!" Chocolat ran up to them. "Let her go!"

"Do you want to hang next to her woman?" a desian snarled.

"Someone please help!" Chocolat shouted.

"We've gotta do something!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"But if we interfere, this city may be destroyed just like Iselia." Raine stated.

"But we can't just let it happen!" I shouted. "Besides, this is different, they have a militia!"

That's when Magnius made his entrance, then a small boy, whom I've GOT TO compliment, threw

rocks at him. When the cardinal headed for the boy, Lloyd 'demon fanged' him.

"ARGH! What the-? Attack them!"

Three mages shot fireballs at us, which Genis blocked single-handedly.

"Amatuers." he smirked.

That's the ONLY time I ever thought Genis was pretty cool.

"Enough of this crap!" Magnius shouted, giving the signal to hang Cacao.

Colette stepped in a hurled her charkam at the rope, relseasing the shopkeeper.

"What are you doing?" Raine snapped. "Do you WANT this to end up like Iselia?"

"It won't if we stop the desians..." Lloyd growled. "Well destroy them all.. THE ENITRE RANCH!"

My God, he is so awesome when he gets like that...my heart sped up.

"Jaela?" Genis blinked.

But before I could say anything, we were fighting several desians, Magnius had run away. The battle

was pretty easy, seeing as most of them were spellcasters.

Later...

"Thank you SO much for saving my mom!" Chocolat grinned.

"Ah, it was nothing." Lloyd smiled.

"I wouldn't know what to do if they killed my mom as well..."

"As well?"

I sort of fazed through the whole thing, I knew all of it already, and...it was kind of painful to hear...

eventually, Chocolat would hate Lloyd, and he would be depressed... Chocolat went on to talk about

their 'goddess'. Being a christian, I really was uncomfortable with that talk, so I stayed out of it. But...

"You...should try to have faith in SOMETHING." I told her. "It just...helps."

Chocolat bit her lip, then slowly nodded.

"I'll...I'll try."

Once we left, I got the groups reaction to what I had said.

"What made you say that Jaela?" Genis asked.

"So you're a follower of Martel too?" Colette smiled.

"...Sorry, but no." I shook my head. "I have a...different faith."

"There's a different religion?" Lloyd stared.

"Odd, everyone I've met is either a Martelist or Atheist..." Raine glanced at me.

"No one around here would know it." I said truthfully.

Raine continued to glare at me. I felt a chill down my spine, I was giving off WAY too much

information... Raine was suspicious, as were Genis and even Kratos. Lloyd and Colette however...

"Off to get the Spiritua Statue!" he made a 'charge' motion.

"Yay!" Colette chirped.

Were as carefree as always.

**Again, short, again, long wait, again, I'M SO FREAKING SORRY! T.T**

**Yuan: Work faster! (Gets whip.)**

**Me; AH! NOT THE WHIP! PLEASE NOT THE WHIP! (Runs away.)**

**Yuan: She still has like four stories to catch up with reading too! And a collab to write!  
**

**Me; I NEED A VACTION! (Cries.)**

**Yuan: Baby.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen! Heheheheh...**

**Yuan: Uh-oh, what was that for?**

**Me: I got a background with rou, Mithos and Kratos doing disco!  
**

**Yuan: WHAT?**

**Me: It's HILARIOUS! Mithos doing the point! HAHAHAHHHA!  
**

**Yuan: Grr... Freakyanimegal owns nothing...**

**Me: FUNNY! AHAHAHAHAH!**

The eastern ranch. I hadn't been to a ranch yet. It was... more horrible to actually BE there... my

mind shot back to history class. Holocaust, that's what this was. It was even more awful that this

happened back home too... I guess as long as there's people, there will be hate... Wait. Even if that's

true... as long as there's people, there's also hope, right?

"Chosen!"

Neil? Oh yeah... this is the part he tells us Dorr's in on it. Typical politician.

"There's something I have to tell you..." he sighed.

A few minutes later, we had been filled in on the situation...

"Perhaps we should go back and... 'interrogate' Dorr." Raine crossed her arms.

"Yeah, there's probably a reason he's...doing this." I added.

"Well Lloyd?" Colette asked. "What do we do?"

"...Let's go back." he answered. "But we'll get back here as soon as possible."

Then, it was off to Palmacosta. All. the. way. to. Palmacosta. Sore feet...sore feet... We walked into

the government house, where Colette heard-

"Whoah..." I gasped softly.

I could hear Dorr, saying something about gald...

"I hear something downstairs..." Colette said.

"Let's look."

We went downstairs and saw Dorr's conversation, once the Desian left...

"What was that about?" Lloyd snapped.

"What are you doing here?" he gaped. "Neil! Where's Neil?"

"Don't bother, he's not coming." I snorted.

"So...Neil betrayed me!"

"What happened to your wife? Was she kidnapped?" Colette blinked.

"KIDNAPPED? If you want to see my wife..." he unveiled the cage. "She's right here."

I felt the color drain out of my face. Clara... my heart went a million miles an hour. That poor

woman... jerking around, it must hurt her... As much as I would hate to admit it, she scared me. The

way she moved, the veins, and just the knowledge she was once human. Kratos was wearing a horrified

expression, no doubt this reminded him of Anna. While I was spacing out, Lloyd had gotten on Dorr's

case about justice. Then Colette stuck up for him...

"Lloyd stop! Not everyone's strong enough to stick up to the Desians!"

"That's their own fault." I hissed.

That got me a shocked look from everyone.

" 'Strong' enough? You aren't born with 'strength'." I muttered. "You choose it. You choose whether

to do the right thing, or to hide in the safety of the easier path. Dorr, you...you're just pitiful."

That sounded cold even to me... but... it's what I believe.

"...Dorr? What if we go get the medicine for her?" Colette changed the subject.

"You.. you'd do that? You'd fogive me?"

Wait a minute. This is the part when... I saw Kilia get out a knife-

"Look out!"

I was too late, Kilia stabbed through Dorr's back, he fell to the ground.

"How could you do that to your own father?" Genis gasped.

"Father? Don't make me laugh!"

The litte girl swelled into a disgusting... diablo, devil, yeah.

"There's no way I'd have a fool of a father like that!"

Cue Colette's well-known phrase.

"Just look at him! He didn't realize his daughter was dead! Because he was to busy looking for a

medicine that didn't exist, in order to save his MONSTER wife! Ahahahaahh!"

My sword was already out.

"Bitch!" I snapped.

The next minute was chaotic. Simply chaotic. Raine was healing like crazy, Colette whirling charkams,

Genis casting spells, Lloyd and Kratos slashing nonstop. I went 'hit and run' and slashed before

jumping back to avoid the counter attack. After a hard battle, we won. I was out of breath, but tried not

to show it...

"Impossible..." Kilia gaped. "Fine then, I'll just let this monster out...and let it...kill you..."

The fiend opened the cage, Clara staggered out leading Colette to unfurl her wings.

"Clara stop!" she cried.

The woman hesitated before staggering out the door.

Raine was attempting to heal Dorr, which... wouldn't work.

"Is...Kilia...safe...?" he coughed.

"...Don't worry. It seems your real daughter is fine." Lloyd smiled sadly.

"Lloyd!"

"Please... save Chocolat, and if you can...my wife...ple...ase..."

I've never been in the same room when someone dies. I've heard people say that it's like the air was

sucked out of the room, like a hole had shot right into your soul. ...It's...

"Let's get going." Kratos stated.

"Wh-what?" Lloyd shouted. "How can you be so CALM about-? You're so cold!"

"Calm down Lloyd, think, what is it we must do now?" his father said cooly.

"Rescue Chocolat and defeat Magnius." Raine spoke up.

As in kill, I didn't care who it was, I didn't want to take a life.

**Yuan: You have this in 'General'? It's turning into angst!  
**

**Me: Only because it's a sad part! It'll get lighter later.**

**Yuan: Looking at this compared to chapter four, you wouldn't know it's the same story...**

**Me: I warned you. I'm unpredictable, ...and just plain weird.**

**Yuan: Do you have a split personality or something?**

**Me: Heck, beats me. Oh, and to the reviewers. Alot of you seem to want me to pair with **

**Kratos. Which shocks me really. I thought that was such a stereotype for these stories that **

**you would BARF if I did it too! Do you guys REALLY think I should?**

**Yuan: (Throws up)**

**Me: SIGH. Ignore him. Besides, I'm trying to make this as 'real' (Even though there isn't a **

**chance of any of this EVER happening) as possible. And if I REALLY met Kratos? He **

**wouldn't like me! Come on! None of them would- ACK! I'm sorry! I've GOT to shake the **

**angst off! ARGH! Oh, and...you should pretty much get used to long waits... . School... it's **

**evil... And in a tottally unrelated story, I like chickens. **

**Yuan: You DO have a split personality!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen!  
**

**Yuan: What the HELL IS THIS?**

**Me: Huh? What?**

**Yuan: In two, not one, two, of your stories you have me paired with-! With-! RAINE!  
**

**Me: Your point? You look cute together.**

**Yuan: ARGH!  
**

**Me: Kranna and Yaine forever!**

**  
Yuan: ARGH!**

**Me: I own nothing!  
**

"Three...three...four one." I finished, punching in the code.

"Let's go save Chocolat!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"Are you okay?" Genis asked. "You look pale."

"...I..." I bit my lip. "I just don't like it here, that's all."

"...I know what you mean." Genis muttered.

"Let's get moving." Kratos stated, walking in.

Inside, we worked our way through the complex, eventually finding and saving Chocolat.

"Dorr finally mobilized his plans, didn't he?"

Lloyd stammered, it hurt actually, to see someone who trusted in someone so much, only to find that

person was not who it seemed- I paled. God...that's what I was doing, wasn't it? That's exactly what I

was doing! Oh lord...

"Jaela! Come on! Up here!" Genis shouted.

I'd spaced out, Chocolat had already lead the others ahead, I ran up and we went into Magnius' room.

_"Try it again Jaela."_

_I was breathing heavily. "Come on Kratos...can't I rest?"_

The night before, I had been training with Kratos, trying to master SOMETHING that would help.

_"We know perfectly well that you're an intellectual, so magic should be easier for you."_

_"...Okay...I'll try..."_

_I closed my eyes, trying to focus. Will, I had confirmed to myself that everything comes down to the _

_strength of your will. It didn't matter how many times you hit the ground as long as you got right _

_back up, it didn't matter if you were tired, you make yourself do it, you make yourself give everything _

_you have and more. Dad told me that, I realized right then how much I missed him at the moment._

_"Here I go."_

"Is this the control room?" Lloyd wondered.

"So, the forsaken chosen and her entorouge of vermin have arrived!"

"For...saken?" Kratos frowned.

"You're the one that's forsaken!" Lloyd shouted.

Then Magnius pulled out his 'ace', he showed the projector and threatened to...the people, you know...

"I'll turn them into monsters! Just like Marble! AHAHAHAH!"

"Marble? You don't mean?" Chocolat paled.

"Oh I do my little Chocolat, granny Marble got sent to Iselia, where she was killed by Lloyd!"

"Chocolat, don't listen to him." I told her. "Lloyd tried to save her and then-"

"Lloyd killed her!"

"No...!"

Chocolat tried to back away, without thinking, I grabbed her arm.

"Listen! You've got to trust me! Don't do this to yourself!"

She wrenched her arm away from me, running away and the Desian's grabbed her.

"Dorr will save me! Leave me alone!"

"Right, Dorr huh?" Magnius laughed. "Whatever, take her away."

The desians vanished along with Chocolat, that's when Magnius sent his goons after us. It's so freaking

annoying fighting Desians, let me tell you, the archers always stop casting, and the whips- Do you

know how...disturbing that is? Someone whipping you while ...giggling...It's DISTURBING! I knocked

the desian out by hitting him hard on the head. We won, of course, then Magnius got up...

"I'll take care of you myself!"

Hit and run, that's the only thing I'm good at. I slashed him from behind and then ran, Magnius turned

to hit me and Kratos slashed him from behind, it continued like that...Then I found myself shouting-

"BLOODY HOWLING!"

A dark mass of matter surrounded Magnius and a screetching sound was heard.

"WHAT THE?" Genis gaped.

I stood there with my mouth open, HOLY CRAP- That wasn't even POSSIBLE, I mean, no one could

do that in Tales of SYMPHONIA, that was at Tales of Legendia move- I didn't get to think about it

long, seeing as I had to dodge Magnius' tomahawk. That's when Lloyd finished him off...

"DAMMIT! How could I lose?"

"It's because you are a fool Magnius." Kratos said simply.

"Yes." I said. "Cruxis has accepted Colette as the Chosen."

It suprised me that I said that, I mean... I may be with Cruxis but I'm not REALLY- Or...am I?

"WHAT?"

"That's right!" Lloyd shouted. "Colette's going to regenerate the world!"

"Then...I was decieved..."

Magnius collapsed, I started quivering. I didn't like doing this... Raine ran over to the

command central and hit the self-destruct button. Before I knew it, we were running through the ranch,

heart throbbing as we attempted to escape the blast. After getting out we headed for the House of

Salvation to ask about the Spiritua statue. I was pretty quiet the entire way...

"Jaela?" Lloyd asked. "I've been meaning to ask, what was that attack you used back there?"

"Yes," Raine nodded. "I've never seen a spell like that."

"I...uh..." I bit my lip. "I just...kind of...did it."

Raine gave me a 'hm' look before turning a way, Lloyd still looking at me.

"I have a question for you too." I told him.

"Huh? What?"

"...Doesn't it bother you?" I whispered. "You know...killing..? Even when you're the one doing

it? Don't you dislike the feeling you've just taken life?"

"...Yeah." Lloyd frowned. "It...bothers me. But if we didn't do it, people that we care about, innocent

people would die, so we're protecting ourselves."

"But it still bothers you?" I smiled softly.

"Yeah." he nodded.

"Well, let's be bothered together." I laughed.

When we got to the house of salvation, we found out the pastor STILL wasn't back, meaning we had

to wait a night or so. Upstairs, I plopped onto a bed.

"Mm...it's so soft..." I sighed.

I could've fallen asleep right there, which suprised me, seeing as the Cruxis Crystal and all-

"Jaela. Come here."

Damn it Kratos! NOW?

I sluggishly got up and headed for him.

"Yeah? What?"

"We need to talk."

The angel left without another word to me, walking down the stairs. I swore to myself and then

followed him out of the house and into the field a bit...

" 'Bloody Howling'?" he turned to me. "How did you do that?"

"Uhm..." I bit my lip. "I just kind of...blurted it out...and..."

"It suprises me," he said. "The only spell I taught you was spread, yet you can use dark mana?"

"Uh..." I blinked.

"Not many people can use dark mana you realize." Kratos muttered. "I haven't seen anyone use

THAT spell in...a long time."

And of course, this coming from Kratos meant it WAS a long time.

"So I can do some fancy spell, so what?" I griped.

"Pronyma's a master of dark mana, and SHE can't even do that."

I shuddered at the thought of being anything like Pronyma, but wait, she couldn't do it-?

"...Like I said, so what?" I snorted. "It's not that big a deal. I just have a hint of talent or something."

"Only people with darkness use dark mana."

My blood froze, I felt my eyes widen to the size of golf balls, heat pounding.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I stammered, my voice cracking.

"Pessimists," Kratos said simply.

"So then why can't you do it?" I snapped. "You're pessimistic enough!"

"Dark mana is a result of inner chaos." he continued. "Cold thoughts that collide with warm feelings,

the mind is dark while the heart is light."

"...You're saying..." I frowned. "I can do that because...my brain doesn't agree with my feelings?"

"Yes. Everyone has that to some extent," he frowned. "However, some have more than others. The

fact that your Cruxis Crystal enhances your traits allows you to channel dark mana into dark magic."

"Wait, Pronyma can use it?" I shook my head. "She doesn't seem the type to be 'light hearted'."

"She isn't." Kratos said simply. "It's the opposite of yours, she is dark-hearted and-"

"Light headed?" I snickered.

Kratos almost smiled. "Exactly."

"Hee." I giggled.

"Now listen Jaela," Kratos became serious again. "You have to learn to control it fully, dark mana is

very tricky. If you fail to learn control then...you can hurt someone you don't mean to."

"Huh-? How do I learn to control it-?"

"That's your own choice."

Dammit, sometimes I wish he DIDN'T know parables...

**Sorry, took forever and ever and blah, I've been busy as hell with sports, school, 'family' time, **

**and not to mention SEVERE writers block.**

**Yuan: Yeah, and hanging out with your friends all the time isn't hurting?**

**Me: HEY! Don't be mad just because I have a life now!  
**

**Yuan: Sigh...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys. Before I start I just want to thank you guys for your support. I really like that you **

**say my Self insert doesn't seem like a self-insert. You know, like you said I'm not a sugarhigh **

**fangirl or an emo 'OMG I'm so fucking in love with so and so' in this story. Thanks!  
**

**Yuan: Are you done?  
**

**Me: Yep.**

**Yuan: She owns nothing and no offense is meant to people who are sugarhigh or fangirl/boys.**

_"MOM!"  
_

_My mom walked into the door, for a moment I felt I'd never see her again. It was dark, me and my _

_brother were outside as the alarm went off. My mother walked into the house where we had just run _

_from, leaving me holding onto my little brother for dear life, both of us scared toddlers. Everything _

_blurred together after that, my mother talking to the 'monsters', fire-fighters in their gas gear, _

_everyone telling me it would be all right, the fire trucks, the ambulance, the shots, the night in the _

_hospital. The thing I remembered most was the light, the siren's light spinning round and round..._

"YAH!" I sprang upright, my heart pounding.

WHAT THE HELL? I'd NEVER had a dream about that, ever, I've thought about it but never...

"Jaela?" Colette sat up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..."

It was nothing big after all, carbon monoxide leaks are pretty common after all. It scared me

though, it scared me knowing I might've gone to sleep and never woken up...

"..." I muttered my brother's name.

I remember hugging my brother for dear life, and him me, I was never that close to him as I was then...

"Who's that?" Colette blinked.

"...No one." I answered. "Hey, is it dawn already?"

"Oh! It is!"

Whoah, that's convenient. Er, I mean... We headed downstairs in time to hear-

"WHY did you take it to a place like THAT?" Lloyd moaned.

"I'm sorry..." the priest moaned. "The halo is made of diamond, so I took it to guard it from thieves..."

Ah yes, the statue.

"How are we going to get it if it's in the geyser?" Genis moaned.

"The geyser's the problem..." Lloyd sighed. "Even I'll pass on getting boiled alive."

"Oh my!" Raine gasped. "You remember that a geyser errupts with boiling water!"

"Well of course." Lloyd grinned.

"Heh." I smiled, Kratos smirked somewhat.

"Maybe we can have Genis freeze the geyser or something." Lloyd suggested.

"That might work." I said, knowing perfectly well that it would.

"Great! Then let's go!"

Lloyd marched out, everyone following after him. Kratos stood there for a minute, eyes misted over.

"...Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Let's go."

After a few hours of walking, I found myself looking into the washtubs.

"No way." I said. "I am not going in that thing."

They were small, and several holes were near the top. I don't care, I'm not drowning.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

Poor Colette...trying to think of life happily, knowing perfectly well she was going to die...

"All right." I nodded.

That's when Raine did her ever classic shriek. I was the only one who had a look other than shock.

"Aah?" Lloyd blinked. "Professor...are you scared of water?"

I didn't hear the rest of the conversation, I was too busy trying to contain my snickers. We hopped

into the washtub, and let me tell you something. It took a freaking LONG time to row that far...

"Hm hm hm..." I hummed to myself, bored out of my skull.

Genis was doing trig or something, Raine was muttering to herself, and Lloyd and Kratos were...

"No Lloyd, I've never gotten a trout in my pants."

Uh... is that called 'quality time'?

"It's so WEIRD!" Lloyd said. "I mean-"

I decided to tune out the rest of that sentence. So I sang to myself.

"The seaweed is always greener, in somebody else's lake..."

I whistled the next few bars, bored to my cerebrum. That's when a wave hit our little 'boat'.

"YAH!"

I tumbled over to the side, right into Lloyd. I scrambled off of him.

"Sorry!" I stammered.

"It's o-okay..." Lloyd blushed.

Whoah, blushed? Wait a minute...uh-oh...no...was he...? I slapped myself. Yeah, right.

"Are we almost there...?" Raine whimpered, clinging onto the person she had slammed into.

"Professor? Could you please let go of me?" Colette gasped.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Colette!" she blushed and released the blonde.

"There's Thoda Island!" Genis chirped, pointing out onto the horizon.

"OH JOY!" Raine grinned.

"About time." I muttered.

I'm not a very patient person, in case you haven't noticed...

"Well, let's get going." Kratos stated.

**Me: I'm so sorry it's short...**

**Yuan: FILLER CHAPTER! FILLER CHAPTER!  
**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Yuan: KILL THE FILLER CHAPTER WRITER!  
**

**Me: I SAID shut UP!**

**(Yuan whimpers, authoress looks like girl from 'The Ring' when mad.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen. **

**Yuan: Wow, no enthusiasm today?  
**

**Me: Heh.  
**

**Yuan: Why do I have a feeling you're in a 'self-discovery' mood?  
**

**Me: Oh shush. I own nothing.**

**Yuan: Whoah, the radio just played 'Calling all you angels' and 'lips of an angel'.**

**Me: In order. Yeah. That's really weird...  
**

"So this is the water temple..." I muttered to myself, looking around.

Dark, damp, and a smell of cave water. Nice. ...No seriously, nice. I like it. Heh.

"Oh..." Raine moaned. "Why doesn't a ruin like this have any records...?"

"Maybe they didn't bother because only the chosen can get in here anyway." Lloyd shrugged.

"Lloyd! That's brilliant!"

"Really?" Lloyd grinned.

I smiled slightly. See...when I smile, I don't smile very big. Usually I just smirk kind of. I'm sarcastic

and moody a lot of the time. Yet I giggle like a complete moron when something's funny. I think I

might be bipolar or something. Hey, maybe that helps with the dark mana stuff too...

"MONSTERS!" Genis shouted.

"Oh crap." I griped, getting out my sword.

Monsters...? FREAKING STARFISH AND A SEAHORSE! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING?

"Bloody howling!" I cast.

The ominous matter surrounded the starfish, churning as an unearthly screetch echoed.

"Angel feathers!" Colette cast.

The light magic sliced through the mass, finishing off the 'monsters'.

"Wow, that was easy." I smirked.

Genis shuddered. "That spell of yours gives me the creeps..."

"I have to agree..." Raine bit her lip.

"...I'm sorry, all right?" I snapped. "I was just trying to help!"

"Jaela. Calm down." Kratos stated coldly.

I looked away, pouting. Why did they have to be so rude about it? What did I do? Jerks.

"Sorry Jaela," Colette whimpered. "It's just...it's kind of scary..."

"Well then don't watch it!" I snarled.

"Jaela! What is your PROBLEM?" Lloyd snapped.

"MY problem? What's YOUR problem?" I shouted. "Why are you yelling at me?"

"I'm NOT yelling at you!" Lloyd snarled. "YOU'RE yelling at ME!"

"Whoah whoah," Raine coaxed. "Just calm down-"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" I snapped, practically growling.

Raine backed away from me, eyes wide in shock.

"Jaela. Calm down-" Kratos put his hand on my shoulder to move me away from Lloyd.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted, smacking his hand away.

"..." Kratos' mouth hung open.

"Jaela! What's wrong with you?" Colette moaned.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. "SHUT UP!"

My legs started shaking, it felt like my head was going to explode, my jaw was quivering.

Kratos' eyes went wide. "Get away from her! NOW!"

I shouted something, falling onto the hard ground, then everything was dark...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - -

The next thing I knew, cold water splashed onto my face.

"AH!" I shook my head. "COLD! COLD COLD COLD!"

"She's up!" I heard Colette chirp.

I swept my wet hair from my face, looking around. I was...sitting against the wall. What happened...?

"Just as I told you." Kratos said to the group.

"Told them what?" I blinked.

"Is she going to do that alot?" Lloyd asked.

"Do what alot?" 

"That was horrifying..." Genis muttered to himself.

"What was horrifying?" I asked, fusturated.

"It seems you had a problem controlling your dark mana." Raine told me, kneeling down.

"I did..." I shook my head. "Hold on a minute! What did I just do?"

"Well, first you acted like a total bitch..." Lloyd started.

I paled, "Oh shit...I did? Oooh..."

I felt guilt sink into me, what was wrong with me? Why the hell did I just act like that? I didn't meant to.

"Then you got really scary and-" Colette started.

Genis reached up to cover her mouth. "Don't tell her that!"

"Don't tell me what...?" I muttered, my heart racing.

That's when I noticed...we were in that area with the pillars. The pillars were are gone, just piles of

rubble, the floors they held up in pieces on the ground.

"What happened here...?" I managed to whisper, I had a bad feeling about this...

They looked away, as if they were trying to ignore me.

"Jaela." Kratos helped me up. "You need to practice your dark magic."

"Huh?" I blinked. "What-?"

"Dark mana is always attempting to break loose from your body." he lectured me. "If you can control

the dark magic you can control the course of dark mana in your body."

I felt a knawing gut instinct. There was a reason he was telling me this... That's when it hit me.

"I did this?'!" I shrieked, backing away from him.

"Well..." Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck.

"I DESTROYED THIS WHOLE FREAKING AREA?" I shouted.

That was ridiculous! I couldn't do...

"It was really scary..." Colette murmured. "You just started destroying everything-"

"COLETTE!"

I gaped at her in total idiocy. I did what-?

"I'm going to be watching you like a hawk." Kratos told me. "And from now on, you are going to be

constantly training with dark magic, am I clear?"

I nodded, still shocked.

"Let's go."

I followed after them, my heart still racing. This couldn't be happening. That's when I got even more

proof. A 'monster', a roper I think it's called, crawled out from under a pile of rubble. It 'looked'

around, it saw me and it jumped up about a foot then ran in the opposite direction.

"Oh God..." I whimpered.

"Jaela! Hurry up!" Lloyd called.

"C-coming!"

We encountered some more monsters after that. Kratos told me to practice so...

"Bl-! Wait... Drive the wedge of freedom into those who would be captured..."

I closed my eyes, maybe I could do it...

"NEGATIVE BLADE!"

Unlike in ToL however, it wasn't just some crappy purple electric thing. A giant black sword, shaped

like Lloyd's dual blades, fell out of the sky and slammed into the ground.

"HOLY SHIT!" I backed up.

A blast of a dark fog rushed from the sword in a circle, swallowing all of the monsters. I of course,

acted very cooly about this... Okay, okay, I blabbered like a complete idiot, happy?

"How did you do that...?" Lloyd gaped.

"She's like an anti-angel or something." Genis stared.

"...Like a demon?" I hissed. "Is that what you're saying?"

"No." Raine said. "Demon is the term for a fallen angel, correct? You of course aren't one."

Fallen angel... Like Kratos and the others...and

"..."

Me?

"We should get moving." Kratos said.

Was it just me, or did he look bothered by wait Raine said too? Anyway...we finally made it...

"Whew! It's hot and humid in here..." Lloyd wiped his forehead.

Colette walked up to the altar, that's when everything started shaking...

"AAAH!" Genis shouted.

The mer-monsters appeared, charging for us.

"YAH!" I yelped, blocking one of their attack with my sword.

I drew back and slashed it, it gave out a strange cry before backing away from me.

"DEMON FANG!" Lloyd shouted.

The creature screetched again, falling over dead from Lloyd's attack.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"ANGEL FEATHERS!" Colette cast, taking out the second smaller one.

"LIGHT SPEAR!" Kratos shouted, slashing the final, large creature.

"Photon!" Raine cast.

"Para ball!"

"Wind blade!"

"Sonic sword rain!"

"Bloody howling!"

The creature shrieked, dying from our combined attack. That's when Colette gave her prayer...

"You have done well Colette."

"Thank you father."

Remiel twitched.

"Is something wrong? Have I done something to displease you, father?"

"It matters not, now, head to the next seal, my daughter."

I flinched as the fake dissappeared, leaving me growling silently.

Yeah, growling, I do that when I'm really mad, I know it's really stupid...I don't know why I do it.

"Jaela? What're you doing?" Genis poked me.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Liar."

DAMN that kid is good...

"Can we get out of here?" Lloyd groaned. "It's so humid..."

We left the temple and then Colette fell down, that'sw when Raine dubbed it 'angel toxicosis'.

"Well, let's set up camp." I said nochalantly.

"You don't seemed to worried about it..." Genis muttered.

"She'll be fine." I smirked. "Trust me."

A few hours later, the fire was dying slowly, everyone was asleep. Well...most everyone.

"Colette? Why are you still up?" Lloyd asked.

"Oh...No reason. Look, Kratos and Jaela are up, too."

"That's because Kratos is keeping watch, and- Hey Jaela, what ARE you doing?"

I was actually about up to my knees in water, we were right by the ocean after all, and...God, if I see

water I just GOT TO get in it. If not wade at least run my hands through it...

"Wading." I said simply.

"At this time of night?" Lloyd blinked.

"...Yeah. So? The moonlight makes it look pretty." I snorted. "Besides...it's...nice."

Lloyd and Colette looked at me with raised eyebrows before turning away. I sighed, sloshing through

the waves a bit more. The moonlight really did make it look beautiful, and the water felt so cool...

Wait, why could I feel the water? I mean...oh yeah, the rune crest. Oh well...I splashed again, it's not

like it'd be easy to go to sleep anyway...

"You like the water?"

I turned around, Kratos standing on the beach behind me.

"...Yeah." I stated bluntly.

"...I used to like the water as well." Kratos said, looking at the waves.

"Why don't you anymore?" I asked. "You're never too old to enjoy yourself."

Kratos snorted, oh yeah... he didn't know I knew how old he was...

"Aw come on." I griped. "You can't be THAT much of a grouch."

"Hmph."

"...Think fast!"

I splashed the water hard, the wave splashing toward Kratos. The angel jumped back a foot.

"What are you DOING?" he snapped.

"Playing." I shrugged. "I do that sometimes."

"...You children are all so difficult."

"Children sometimes realize more than adults." I said. "You might want to remember that."

**Yuan: Jaela, give up, Kratos really IS that much of a grouch.**

**Me: You're a grouch too.**

**Yuan: Well-**

**Me: ADMIT IT!**

**Yuan: Aw man, what'd I get myself into this time?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yuan: Chapter nineteen, about time.**

**Me: Oh shut up Yuan.**

**Yuan: You do realize how pathetic you are to make a self-insert?**

**Me: Yeah. I do...I just get tired of mediocre life...**

**Yuan: So-**

**Me: So I'm going to DO something God dammit! I don't know WHAT or HOW, but mark my **

**words! One day the world will know my name! One day, I won't be insignificant...**

**Yuan: Whoah...someone's in a bad mood...**

**Me: (Sigh) I own nothing, because I'm insignificant and mediocre...**

It scares me. I never realized it, but it scares me. See... I know I'm an angel now, I'm not really

human anymore. What scares me is that I'm fine with it. That's one of the many weird things about me,

even before here... I...I didn't like...I didn't like being...human. I didn't like being normal, I didn't like

being a face in the crowd, I didn't like being...normal. Everytime people would say 'feeling that way is

natural' about stress or society or what not, it didn't reassure me, it made me feel worse. But I couldn't

tell them that, I couldn't tell anyone that, then they'd KNOW I was crazy...I wonder if I am. One time in

particular, my dad told me: 'You ARE human, believe it or not'. I flinched. I literally, visibly, physically

flinched at hearing that. What is wrong with me? Why do I not like being 'human'?

"Jaela? Are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Fine." I lied. "Now get out of my way."

I walked past him, still deep in my thoughts. Did anyone else ever feel like this? Did anyone else ever

wish they weren't human? Well, I'm sure there have been, people who love animals more than people

and hate themselves for what people do. But does anyone hate it on my level? The level where they

don't even like being told they're human? Maybe I should ask Kratos about this- wait.

"Hey, Lloyd. Can I ask you something?" I turned to him.

"Sure, I guess."

"...Do you ever...wish you weren't human?" I asked.

"HUH?!" Lloyd stared.

Okay, bad idea.

"Nevermind."

"Wait, why did you ask me that?"

"..."

"Do you wish you weren't human?"

My blood froze.

"...Yeah." I muttered, looking at the ground. "I know it's...strange but-"

"Does it matter?" Lloyd asked. "Does it matter what you are?"

"Well...no, I suppose. It's just...don't you get tired of being...normal?"

"None of us are 'normal'!" Lloyd laughed. "We're all different!"

I spat at the ground. "So? It doesn't matter if we're different. It doesn't matter how we are if we don't

make a difference! So many people, so many people that are-"

"Forgotten?"

Me and Lloyd turned around, Kratos had been listening in on us.

"...K-kratos.." I stammered.

"Lloyd? May I talk to my apprentice alone?"

"Huh? Sure..." Lloyd said slowly, walking away.

"...What?" I asked, looking at Kratos.

"...Jaela, you don't want to be forgotten, is that it?"

I snorted, turning away from him.

"Many people are forgotten." Kratos said. "There are far too many people in the world for them all to

be remembered, only very few survive the course of time."

"Is it bad?" I asked. "Is it selfish of me to want to be remembered? Is it selfish to want to exist?"

"...No. It's not selfish to not want to dissappear. Although we all do, eventually."

"...I don't want to dissappear." I said, my voice cracking.

"Time leaves behind names, faces, people..."

"Yeah." I said sadly. "I mean, I shouldn't be talking to you about this."

"And why is that?"

"Time's left you behind." I said. "It's the 'Hero and his companions', your name's already faded."

Kratos gasped, something I doubted was even possible. Then I realized what I had done.

"Wa-ait!" I stammered. "I mean-! I didn't say that!"

Kratos drew his sword and put it right...at...my...neck... I felt my heart race and I lifted my chin up

instinctively, my body quivering at the threat.

"How did you know that?" Kratos hissed, looking at me through narrowed eyes.

I could die. That thought dominated my mind. The possibilty, the chance of death.

I've never felt it, I realized, true terror, the genuine presence of death, of pain. There was one

time, it was close, were I felt like I was going to die. Where, technically, I WAS dying. But I was only

five, I couldn't grasp it, I couldn't recognize I was dying. See, it was posion gas, so I didn't feel any

pain, I didn't feel my brain shutting down. This time, I could see what would kill me, and I knew that

unlike the gas, this wouldn't be painless.

"H-how..." I stammered. "Did I...know...what?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Kratos hissed. "You know pefectly well 'what'."

"...Fine. I do." I stated. "I know a lot. About you, Cruxis, Yuan, the Renegades, I know everything."

Kratos glared at me, I glared back.

"I know about you and Anna, I know how you killed her."

I saw Kratos flinched, his eyes going wide, then he started shaking.

"Who...what...are you?"

"I'm no one." I answered. "I'm just a girl, nothing special about me."

"How do you know?!" Kratos snapped. "I don't even know where you came from!"

"So why did you save me?" I whispered, still wary of the metal at my throat.

"..."

"You have things you don't want to tell me. I have things I don't want to tell you." I said softly. "We're

at a stalemate, it's best if we just have a compromise."

"Stalemate?" Kratos snorted. "I have you at a sword's end."

"You won't do it."

"And what makes you say that?" he hissed.

"Because you want answers." I said. "You're too curious to give up on it."

"However, I could simply force it out of you."

Damn. He had me there.

"...Kratos, I can't." I said simply. "I just can't."

"..."

He slowly took back the sword, I collapsed onto my knees, breathing frantically.

"...And I can't kill a child." Kratos stated.

"Kratos! Jaela!" I heard Raine call, "Where are you?!"

I shakily got to my feet as the rest of the group came into sight, having been walking in front of us.

"Jaela? Are you okay?" Genis asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost-"

At that moment, we were attacked by bandits.

"DAMMIT!" Lloyd shouted.

"..."

I felt really weird, like everything was going in slow motion, like I was in a fog. Then...around the

bandits, I could see...shadows, like black fire, it was seeping around them, seeping through their mouth

and nose, out their eyes. There was a cluster of flame around their chests, their hearts.

"JAELA!"

A bandit was coming toward me, knife racing toward my neck. Then he fell. I wondered if someone

had saved me, but no, my hand was where my attacker had just stood, in my palm was the fire that had

been seeping around the man. The fire...didn't burn, on the ground, the body was laying there. The

dark fire from around him had gone, I was holding it. Another attacker came at me, the darkness in my

palm stretched out and went through him, then retracted, his darkness gone as well.

The black mass in my hands compressed, turning into a small sphere. The two bandits who I

had just attacked both rose and charged their weapons at me. I felt the sphere in my hand.

I crushed it.

"Oh...God..."

They both fell to the ground, they were dead. I had killed them. The battle was over, and I had...

"J...jaela...?" Lloyd stammered, shaking my shoulder.

"I...I just..." I whispered, staring at the bodies.

"What DID you do?" Raine shook her head. "You didn't even have your weapon out..."

I finally pried my eyes away from the bodies and at the others.

"AH!"

They had the same black fire around them, just like the attackers had.

"Huh? Jalea? What is it?" Colette asked.

I ran away from them. I ran as fast as I could. This...this was all insane! All...insane...

"JAELA!"

I was cut off by Kratos, who was the only one fast enough to catch me. He had the darkness too...

"Jaela, how did you just do that?" he snapped. "WHAT did you just do?"

"...There's darkness around you." I whispered, too stunned to think straight.

"...What?"

"Around you...and the others...and them..."

I started shaking, then I fell onto the ground, my brain had just...stopped.

"...Dark mana." Kratos whispered. "You can see dark mana."

I felt really tired...I felt so tired...

------------------------------------

_"Kratos, are you sure?"_

_"I told you, Professor, she can destroy dark mana."_

_"But that's impossible! You can't destroy mana, just convert it!"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Lloyd, just wait outside or something."_

_"HEY!"_

_"Destroy is not exactly what I meant. She...breaks it, releases it. Every being has dark mana, as they _

_have light mana. The two cannot survive without the other. She has the ability to steal dark mana, _

_and then release it back into the world."_

_"...So she can kill people. She steals their mana, and then she kills them."_

_"Jaela...Just what is she?"_

_"..."_

_"She's like some kind of..."_

_"Don't call her monster!"_

_"Still...this ability...I've never heard anything like it."_

_"I have. Once. In the records of the Kharlan war, there was one person who could do this."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Near the end of the Kharlan war, there was a master of dark mana. He could destroy people _

_merely by touching them, if so wished, they called him 'Nebil Hesik'."_

_"Shadow master?"_

_"Correct. He killed...many."_

_"By the way she acted at the seal, I believe it."_

"Stop talking about me."

Everything went quiet, my eyes were still closed, but I could tell they were by me.

"I don't like you talking about me." I said again, sitting up. "Stop it."

"...Jaela. Are you okay?"

I slowly opened my eyes, Lloyd, Lloyd was talking to me, the shadows were gone...thank God.

"...I'm...okay." I said.

"...Are you crying?" Colette asked.

I wiped my face and stood up, "Where are we?"

"...The house of Salvation." Kratos said. "We're heading for the peak."

"Well then, let's get moving." I snorted, trying to act tough.

"...May I talk with her a minute?" Kratos asked.

The others slowly nodded and my blood froze, I didn't want to be alone again...

"..." as the door shut, Kratos started talking. "Jaela, what are you?"

"What do you mean what 'am I'?" I asked. "I'm human. Well...angel now, but you get it."

"...You know too much. You understand too much. You control too much."

"..."

Damn, he was getting I wasn't from here, wasn't he?

"As you said before, I'm curious. My curiousity often gets the best of me."

"That's something we have in common." I said.

"We seem to have a lot in common." he stated. "Such as we don't like to be in the dark."

I went past him and through the door, the others looking at me.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Let's not worry about me, let's get going!"

I ignored them most of the way there, we were attacked once or twice...

Kratos slashed the last beast. "Let's continue."

"Man! I didn't get to do anything!" Lloyd whined.

"You're so insecure." I muttered.

"What? Hey!" Lloyd growled.

"I'm just saying," I shrugged. "You're threatened easily, in everything you do, you just HAVE to be the

best, you just NEED to be superior, you get mad when someone's better than you, in anything."

"And how do YOU know that?!" Lloyd snapped. "What gives you the right to just-?!"

"Because I'm the same way."

There was a silence, I locked eyes with Lloyd, his big brown eyes wide.

"What? Something on my face?" I snorted. "Come on, we've got to keep going."

Sometimes I wonder if I'm bipolar. There will be times where I'm just...well, a know it all, and I'm

sharp and on topic, cynical, strict, but then I'll do something COMPLETELY ditzy and overlook the

simplest things and act like I'm on sugar-rush. People have often told me 'I can't believe you just did

that!' or 'I can't see you doing that...at all.' One time in particular I remember, we were in science class.

I was whining to my friends about how someone was throwing paper at me again. They were nice, they

told me I should stand up for myself and not just take it. People walk all over me they said. Then a boy

in our class came up to me and said 'I need your pen!' and just took it out of my hand. I sighed and

just put my head in my hands, letting him have it.

I don't know what happened then, but something in me just snapped. I stood up and walked

over to him and asked him to give me my pen back. He laughed at me. I snapped at him, 'On second

thought, I'm TAKING it back!'. I tried to grab the pen but he threw it across the room, I shoved him

out of my way and called him a fucker, then retrieved my pen, and then went back to my friends and

sat down like nothing happened. I'll never forget the looks on their faces, they were both staring at me,

open jawed. My response was: 'What?'. One of them just stared at me, the other managed to say

something. 'I can't believe you just did that!' she gaped. 'Yeah!' my other friend said. 'I just saw you do

it and I still can't believe it!'. I felt so proud then, I mean, I know it's bad to shove and stuff, but I

finally stood up for myself. I owe it to my friends, really I do. I mean...does a person stand up for

themself, if they feel they're not wanted? No. I really don't deserve them, my friends I mean.

They don't mind hanging out with me, talking with me, I'm sure I annoy them on some point or

another, but they're so nice that if it does, they don't let me know. I honestly still can't believe they

waste their time with me, I mean, all I do is rant about stupid videogames. They could be doing

something...they like with their time, you know? But they're nice enough to put up with me. I don't

make friends easily, and I move a lot. Not a good combo. It's...nice to know, that almost everywhere

you go there's someone kind enough to tolerate, or even to care about you. I'm really...lucky.

"Pass?"

Whoah! I was so lost in thought I didn't notice we were at the gate! Lloyd showed the pass and in a

few minutes, I laid eyes on Asgard. Wow...I mean, it was pretty cool in the game, but seeing it really

there...it was...amazing... All the mysteries these relics could hold! All the stories of the past!

I noticed Raine hyperventilating.

"...Okay, don't be like her...don't be like her..." I repeated to myself.

**I know I got REALLY too much into myself right there...I'm sorry, I'll try to be more 'story' **

**and less 'background' from now on. **

**Yuan: Yeah, we really don't give a damn about your pathetic life.**

**Me:...(Whimper)**

**Yuan: Oh great, now I feel like a heel... And what was that about destroying dark mana?**

**Me: Eh, it was getting boring so I twisted it.**

**Yuan: You sound like Lloyd there...**

**Me: Shut up you pathetic excuse for a double agent.**

**Yuan: Dark magic, dark mana, dark attitude. We should just call you the Dark Seraph!**

**Me: Heeeeeeyyyyy...that's a good idea...thanks Yuan!  
**

**Yuan: Oh crap.**

**Me:...Man this is pathetic, self-insert. What was I thinking?  
**

**Yuan: Just think of it as a way to get out your thoughts out to people.**

**Me: O.o**

**Yuan: I'll shut up now.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yuan: Freaky.**

**Me: Must...run...from...soldiers...**

**Yuan: Freaky!  
**

**Me: Damn you Link...**

**Yuan: FREAKY!**

**Me: AH! WHAT?! I was playing Twilight Princess!  
**

**Yuan: The story is starting.**

**Me: It is? Woops. I own nothing!**

The city was abuzz with tourists, merchants, and tour guides. I mean, I might sound completely

like Raine here but I LOVED it! So much history...so much to learn- ACK! Watch it...watch it...

"OH!" Raine squealed, running around like a sugarhigh child.

"Aw man..." Lloyd moaned.

"There she goes..." Genis sighed.

"Jaela? Why are you twitching?" Colette asked.

"I'm not!" I stammered. "Come on. Let's go look around."

"Better than how she usually looks anyway." Lloyd shurgged.

"What?" I hissed.

"It's just...I mean, you always walk around with your head down." he explained. "You always look like

you're sad, or really thinking about something."

"Well..." I muttered.

"See? You're doing it again!" Lloyd said. "Come on, you need to be more confident."

I smiled. "I've heard that alot..."

"Then why don't you do it?"

I bit my lip.

"I would assume it's because she is confident." Kratos said. "That is, so confident she's vain."

"Huh?!" we blinked.

"How does THAT make sense?" Genis asked.

"She's incredibly vain, but she doesn't want to appear arrogant, so instead she acts like she is not

confident in herself so she does not intimidate others." Kratos explained.

"I...guess that makes sense..." Lloyd trailed off.

"That's so nice of you!" Colette told me. "To try not to be mean, I mean..."

"Heh." I smirked. "I don't always do a good job. I mean, at first I was a real jerk to you and all..."

"That's probably just because she was with Kratos!" Lloyd laughed.

"..." Kratos sighed.

"Hey, how long have you been Jaela's master, anyway?" Genis asked.

"Huh?" I stared.

"I mean, you are his apprentice, right? Don't masters and apprentices usually live together?"

"Uh...yes, but-" I started.

"So," Genis turned back to Kratos. "How long has Jaela been your pupil?"

"About three years." Kratos stated. "I took her in after she ran away from home."

I flinched. WHAT? He was making up stories for me?!

"You ran away from home, Jaela?" Colette whispered.

"K- Master!" I snapped. "You didn't have a right to-!"

"Would you leave us a moment?" Kratos asked.

The other three nodded, then walked off, leaving me alone with Kratos.

"Why did you do that?!" I snapped.

"I thought it'd be best." he said. "If I said you were only my apprentice for the month we've been

traveling, it would seem strange. I also assume you ran away from home, did you not?"

"...In a way..." I whispered.

"Though..." he muttered. "I would like to hear where you came from myself."

"...I don't have to tell you that." I snapped.

"...You know far too much. More than anyone I've heard of." he crossed his arms.

"How do you know that?" I snorted.

"Well for one, you were practically laughing when you were reading the historic texts. Especially

everytime it said 'Mithos the Hero'." his eyes narrowed. "Do you think I'm a dunce?"

Damn! I knew I shouldn't have done that...

"Does it matter?" I asked. "I'm on your side, I'm a seraph, so that means I'm not about to go telling

people about it. Even if I did, don't you think I would have done it by now?"

"I don't know what to think." Kratos stated.

I felt a smirk crawl onto my face. "It irritates you, doesn't it?"

For I second, I could've sworn I saw a flicker of rage flash through his eyes. I decided to shut up.

At any rate, we had ended up at the stage, and Raine was ranting...

"Oh boy," I rolled my eyes.

Lloyd wandered around, I decided...hey, why not?

"Where ya going?" I asked, walking next to him.

"I dunno, anywhere..." he shrugged.

"I'm telling you, this is the only way."

"Huh?" I blinked. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Lloyd blinked.

"Come on!" I said, running down to the edge of the stage.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lloyd called.

I skidded to a stop, just enough to see Harley and Linar...

"Come on! Let's do it!" Harley said.

"I'm not sure..." Linar muttered.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Lloyd asked, coming right out.

I smacked myself in the face.

"Yeah, Lloyd," I snapped. "VERY smart."

"Buzz off! We're-!"

"Going to destroy the ruin?" I snorted, glaring at them.

Linar shuddered. "She's scary..."

However, Raine heard 'destroy' and 'ruin', how she heard from all the way on the other side is beyond

me. Well, Raine jumped like four feet straight in the air and then ran over.

"WHO'S GOING TO DESTROY A RUIN?!" she roared.

"They did." I said, shrugging.

Then Raine proceeded to kick their ass. Wow, she can really fight...why is she the healer??

"Ouch!" Lloyd flinched, watching Harely get kicked in a painful spot.

"Go! Go! Go!" I cheered. "Kick his ass!"

Lloyd gave me a look of irritation that I could totally see on Kratos' face.

"What?" I asked. "It's not like she's going to kill them-"

"DIIIIEEEE!"

"...Okay, maybe we should stop her." I finished.

In a series of events I knew by heart, we eventually ended up waiting at the stage waiting for Raine to

do her 'dance' which was not so much a dance then walking around and tapping circles. The 'wind

spirit' appeared and demanded we hand Raine over. But, of course...

"OUCH!" I shouted, my shoulder grazed by the blade.

"First aid!"

"Thanks, Raine!" I slashed the monster and then backed up. "...BLOODY HOWLING!"

The windmaster got caught in the spell and Lloyd leapt in, finishing the thing off.

"Good one!" I laughed, panting.

"Thanks!"

Then of course, RAINE went and took all the credit what with her drooling nerdy fanboys all

around...she thinks she's ALL that, doesn't she? Grr...

"Raine will figure it out, she is a half-elf after all." Harley said.

Woah, I had spaced out this point already?

"Wh-what? No! Raine's an elf! I'm an elf too!" Genis stammered.

"What? Surely you don't think I'd mistake my own-"

Genis' face fell, he looked like he was going to cry.

"...I guess I was mistaken. You two are pure-bred elves after all!" he smiled.

When we walked off, I lingered behind a bit with Harley.

"Thank you." I told him, then I went after the others.

We wound up spending the night in an inn that night...I on the other had, wound up sitting on the roof.

**  
**

I gazed up at the night sky a while when I heard a cool: "Have you lost it?"

I turned around, Kratos was behind me.

"Lost what?" I asked.

"Your ability to sleep." he stated. "Is that why you're out here?"

I smirked sadly. "I could probably sleep if I wanted to..."

"You don't want to sleep?" Kratos asked me.

"...I don't like to sleep sometimes." I muttered. "Sometimes I'm afraid to."

"Afraid?"

"...Sometimes I have scary dreams..." I bit my lip. "Where...no, forget about it."

"No, please tell me."

I raised an eyebrow at him, questioning.

"...I have dreams where...well, the first was where I was at this...pearly place, and there were

happy people." I smiled. "But...then...they turned into dark monsters, and the building turned black,

with black crystals...and..." I shuddered. "I...had another, where I was in a churchyard, and then this

black tornado just tore everything away, and I ran from it as fast as I could..."

"...Any others?" Kratos asked.

"...There was this one." I frowned. "Where...everyhing was twisted. Up was down, the ground was

upwards, the sun was a black hole, and there was no sky, or plants, or anything. It was all just a

twisting...dark..mass. It...kind of looked like Derris-Kharlan actually."

Kratos was silent, then walked up beside me, looking at the sky.

"Do you feel more active at night?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"Do you feel more...energized? Do you love moonlight? Do you prefer dark to light?"

"...Sometimes..." I said slowly. "Why?"

"Hmph." he closed his eyes. "Nebil hasik moch taru."

"Huh?"

"It's only natural, to have that much power over dark mana, you must be close to the darkness."

I shuddered. "Don't say it like that!"

"Why?" he raised an eyebrow. "Nothing is wrong with darkness, after all, Mithos is 'light' and he's..."

"Good point..." I muttered.

"You might in fact belong in Derris-Kharlan."

"Wh-what?!" I gasped.

"You like silence? You like darkness? Derris-Kharlan is appealing, isn't it?"

"..."

"Well?"

I whimpered. "It is...but...but I like the light, too."

"...Make sure you're back in by dawn." Kratos turned away.

"Yes sir." I nodded.

I wondered then...why did I like Welgaia? Most people were freaked by it...why am I like this?

I started whistling, a song that so matched me right now. What was it again...? Oh yeah! It was from

'Phantom of the Opera'...Music of the night...yeah...that's it!

"Softly...gently...darkness well caress you..." I whistled. "Hm hmh hm... darkness stirs and wakes

imagination, turn your face away, from the garish light of day, from the darkness that you know you

can not fight..." I looked up at the moon, humming. "Help me make the music of the niiiiggghhhtt..."

I paused for a second.

"Damn that's so fucking melodramatic." I sighed.

**I FINALLY got that chapter up! Woo...I've GOT to stop writing so many stories at once...**

**Yuan: You've got like eight going right now.**

**Me: ACK! Stop reminding me!! T.T**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yuan: Hello, and happy valentines day and all that-**

**Me: (Eye twitches)**

**Yuan:...What?  
**

**Me:...Val...en...tines...day...**

**Yuan: Uh...What's wrong?**

**Me: I HATE VALENTINES DAY!**

**Yuan: Why? Because you can't get a guy to save your life!**

**Me: LEAVE ME ALONE! (Crawls into corner) T.T**

**Yuan: Woah...erm, Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

I woke up in the morning, yawning. I rubbed my eyes and walked into the lobby, where Raine

was seated comfortably, reading a book. I was confused a minute.

"...Raine? Aren't we going to the wind seal...?"

"Nope. Not today. Colette wanted us to take the day off."

The day off...? But why...? I looked around, and with a start noticed the lobby was decorated with

streamers and hearts of red, white, and pink. In fact, Raine had several boxes of chocolates from

several members of her Asgard fanclub. Then it hit me.

"Oh God. No." I paled. "It's...it's...VALENTINES DAY?!"

"Yep." Raine nodded, eating a chocolate. "Now, could you leave me alone? I'd like to read this..."

The book was titled 'Lovers in the Night'. Figures, cuddling up with all her little GIFTS with one of her

little ROMANCE novels...grr...

"If you need me, I'll be somewhere other than here." I muttered, walking out the door.

I walked outside and found a very unpleasant suprise. Apparently, Valentines day is big in Asgard,

because every house, every person, every DOG, was decorated in HEARTS! Everywhere I LOOKED,

it was PINK PINK PINK! HEARTS HEARTS HEARTS! COUPLES! WAS THERE NO END TO

IT?! A couple walked by, holding hands and skipping around as if they were on estacy.

"ARGH!" I shouted to myself.

I stalked through town, taking great effort not to run away screaming. I gritted my teeth.

I. HATE. VALENTINES DAY!

"Why hello there, young lady!" a vendor chirped. "Need something for a special someone?"

I froze, my lip twitched.

"Miss...?"

"No." I growled. "I do not. Now don't speak to me again. Got it?"

I stormed off again, hands in my pockets. Valentines day, ugh...I hate it, not only do you get annoyed

with all the hormone crazed IDIOTS, but...Oh...it's so pathetic to talk about...I guess...well...it

reminds me of PAST Valentines days...ones where...well, you know, where you're completely

infatuated with someone-

And then they crush your heart into a million pieces. Nothing unusual, really.

But man...it seems like EVERY guy I ever liked shot me down the minute they figured it out. Then,

when there finally WAS one who DID give me a reason to be happy on Valentines day, he stopped

talking to me a week later and went after the class- ...prostitute. There was NEVER a guy I liked that

didn't crush my heart- well...except him...I stopped. I heard footsteps.

"Hey, Lloyd." I said, turning around to face him.

"Woah, how'd you know I was coming?" Lloyd blinked.

I smirked. "They don't call me satillite ears for nothing."

"What's a satillite?" he went wide-eyed.

Woops. I slipped up.

"Erm...nothing." I laughed.

Satillite ears..hadn't been called that in a while. Not since I came here... My dad would always call me

that, because I hear EVERYTHING. My mom says I got it from my grandmother, because she heard

everything too, she could pick up ANYTHING with those ears- well, that's what they told me-

Wait a minute...it wasn't really my hearing anymore, I had angel senses now so I had kind of...cheated.

Wait. If exspheres and Cruxis Crystals increase natural abilities...that'd my 'satillite' ears would be even

BETTER...hm...I see possibilities... Oh, wait, I got off topic again...

"What're you doing, Jaela?" he asked. "Sulking around again?"

"Tch. Whatever..." I muttered.

"See? You did it again!"

"Oh shush." I huffed. "I'm not exactly in a good mood-"

"But it's Valentines day! You should be happy!"

My eye twitched.

"Uh...wait..." Lloyd looked scared. "Um...I'm sorry! I take it back!"

I sighed. "What did you want, anyway?"

"Well...I wanted you to help me pick a gift for Colette..."

"A gift?" I blinked, then smiled. "Aw, that's so sweet! You softie!"

"H-hey...cut it..." he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Hm...A gift for Colette..

"So what would you want?" Lloyd asked. "I mean...if you don't mind me asking..."

"..." I frowned. "What would I want...?"

A rose...in a box of chocolates...

"Um...Well, what do you think she'd like?" I asked him.

"Well...I dunno, I mean, I just want to get her something special..."

Lucky little blonde...getting such a sweetie caring about her...

"I have an idea." I said. "Why don't we split up and look over town for gifts? It might give us some

ideas, or we might find something you KNOW she'll like."

"Well...I guess that's a good idea." he shrugged. "Okay, I'll take the other side of town."

"Huh? Why?" I wondered.

"Because Colette's coming over." he pointed behind me.

I turned around, seeing the blonde coming into view.

"Oh...Okay hurry up and get going." I told him.

Lloyd scampered off, and was long gone when Colette reached me.

"Hello, Jaela!" she chirped. "Happy Valentines day!"

I had to stop myself from snarling.

"Hi, Colette." I said. "Thanks I guess-"

"I got something for you!"

I was in shock, Colette had forced a small stuffed bear into my arms.

This, as you may have guessed, was a first for me.

"...F...for me...?" I stammered.

My eyes were watering. God I'm such a pansy...

"Yep!" she chirped. "I got something for everyone, I didn't want you to be left out!"

"..." I smiled, looking down at the ground so she wouldn't see my watering eyes. "Thank...you..."

"I know you don't really like cute things." she said. "But...I dunno. Anyway, I gotta go! Bye!"

She ran off. I looked at the little teddy bear, then looked around to make sure no one could see me.

"It's so CCCCCCCCWUUUUUUUUUUTTTTEEE!" I squeed, hugging it tightly.

...If anyone I knew saw me, I'd probably have a heart attack, like if my friends saw...ugh...

(A/N. Melissa? Amanda? Jesse? If you're reading this. Stop laughing. I mean it. Don't tell anyone)

Anyway, after my little...'blonde moment' (No offense to you blondes. Please don't hurt me.) I started

my little search around town...my God, I hate couples...prancing little hormone crazed-

Is that Genis?

"Genis?"

"AH!" he spun around. "Holy cow! Don't scare me like that!"

"Everyone does that..." I sighed.

"Huh?" he blinked.

"I have a tendency to sneak up on people." I shrugged.

It's true. Sometimes when I just walk up to someone and they don't see me, they jump like a foot.

Usually saying something like 'Holy crap-! When did you get here?!'. Well, my cousin said that

anyway. She said I always suprise her because I'm so quiet. Which of course, my father laughed his

head off about, saying I never shut up. What I found fusturating though, was that I made a conscious

effort to be heard when I walked up to my cousin. Go figure.

"Oh..." Genis said. "By the way, what're you doing out here?"

"Something. Obviously. Now, what are you doing here, specifically?" I asked.

"Hmph." he pouted. "If you've gotta know, I'm looking for something for my sister."

"She's got you whipped, dude." I sighed.

"HEY!"

"Look, just get her some perfume." I pointed over to a stand. "All women like perfume."

Even me. And I'm usually the exception to those kind of stereotypes.

"But I don't think I have enough gald..."

I rolled my eyes. I dug into my pocket and slipped him a couple hundred gald. You know, gald is

kinda weird. They have five different types of coins. The small blue ones are worth one, the small

copper ones are worth ten, the big silver ones are a hundred, the big gold a thousand. I don't know

what the ten thousand and higher ones are, I've never seen them. I think they're paper...not sure.

"Here. Take it." I told him.

"Woah! Really, Jaela?" he asked.

A felt a smile come to my face. "Sure. I don't need it."

"...Thanks!" he grinned, then ran off.

Genis kinda reminds me of my little brother...except smarter. MUCH smarter.

I sighed. "I can't believe I MISS that little brat..."

I looked around for a while longer, I don't know how long it was. I'm suprised I survived the

overbearing pink/heartness of it all, but at least I didn't see anyone making out...knock on wood. I

traveled around a bit, then realized it was lunch time. My stomach told me. Heheheh... I walked into

the restuarant and found something odd. Kratos and Lloyd were sitting at a table, talking.

"So, I'm just not sure what to get her..." he muttered, blushing.

"..." Kratos nodded. "I see. I'd suggest...well, you'll know it when you see it."

"That's it?" Lloyd stared.

"That's it." he nodded again. "Trust me. I've been around the block a few times."

"...Okay." Lloyd got up. "Thanks, I gotta get back to looking."

I quietly stepped behind a couple sitting at a table, Lloyd leaving the room without seeing me. Kratos

sat at the table and looked out the window, I heard him sigh.

I walked up behind him. "What's wrong?"

Kratos flinched, visibly. O.o Woah. The angel turned to look at me.

"Jaela?" he asked. "You're suprisingly quiet for being so talkative."

"Oh shut up." I huffed, crossing my arms. "...So, what you thinking about?" I took a seat.

"..." he looked out the window. "...I hate this day." he muttered.

I laughed dryly. "I know the feeling..."

I looked out the window too, it was a gorgeous day, sunlight...the smell of trees...

"You miss people on days like this." I stated.

"..." Kratos nodded, closing his eyes.

"...So, what were you talking to Lloyd about?" I asked.

"He wanted advice." Kratos said simply.

I nodded. "Yeah, guys always need advice, no offense."

"None taken."

"...You met her on this day, didn't you?" I asked.

Kratos flinched, then turned to look at me. "...Yes."

"Heh." I smirked. "How did I guess that? Tch...I'm such a weirdo..."

"..."

"So." I smiled softly. "What did you get her?"

"..."

I sighed. "All right, don't tell me. I don't care."

"...A rose."

I blinked. "What?"

"A rose." he said simply. "The things she loved most...came from the earth..."

"...I ...see..." I muttered, looking down at the table.

"...I see you recieved a gift." he stated, spotting the teddy bear.

"Oh yeah." I laughed. "Colette gave it to me. She's nice."

There was a silence.

"...Do we have to do this?" I asked. "Do...we have to take her...?"

My voice was choking. I knew the answer to this already, why was I asking?

"...Don't let your emotions falter with your resolve." he stated calmly.

"..." I bit my lip.

"...I'm sorry." he closed his eyes. "To get involved in this, at your age..."

I paled. "No...it's okay. Really. It's my fault for being there." I closed my eyes.

How I was there anyway...I have no freaking idea...

I stood up. "Well, I'll stop pestering you now. Try...to cheer up, okay?"

Kratos stared blankly out the window.

"...Hey!" I snapped. "Stop being so freaking depressed! It doesn't get you anywhere! I should know!

All it gets you is drowning in your own problems and you forget that there are people that actually care

about you! People you should be making happy! Being depressed is just being selfish!"

Kratos stared at me, he looked shocked.

"...Heh." he smirked.

"Huh?" I blinked. "What?"

"She...said the same thing..." he smiled.

Seeing a smile on that face...it was so strange...he finally looked human, not some kind of soulless...

"...Great minds think alike." I smirked. "Anyway...sorry for bothering you."

"...Not at all." he smiled.

I stared at him a minute before leaving. A smile...it makes you feel good to see someone smile...

I left the resturaunt when I realized I didn't even get any lunch.

"ARGH!" I smacked myself in the face. "Damn, I'm so stupid..."

Deciding I could last a little longer, I continued my little search...

"Ugh...I can't find anything..." I sighed.

I wandered around looking for Lloyd as night fell, hoping he'd have found something.

Apparently...he did.

"Oh, Lloyd! It's beautiful!"

Colette was holding a beaded bracelet, it was strung with little hearts and red and pink beads.

"Well..." Lloyd laughed. "I wanted to get something better, but...well, it just seemed right."

"I'll keep it forever!" she smiled, then gave him a hug.

Lloyd blushed, and continued to until she released him.

"Um..." she blushed. "I've...gotta go..."

Colette ran into the inn after that, both of them were blushing. Part of me was nursing a bout of

jealousy...the other thought it was so perfectly sweet. Lloyd spotted me.

"Oh! Jaela!" he blushed. "Did...you...see that?"

"...See?" I blinked. "See what? I'm sorry, you know how I overlook things."

"..." he smiled. "Y-yeah..."

"..." I walked past him. "Good night-"

"Wait."

I turned around, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"...I got something for you, too."

He held a rose out to me. One, single, ruby red rose. No ribbons, no trappings, just a rose...

"...For me?" I managed to choke.

"Well...yeah." he rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, you helped me and... you're a good friend."

"..."

I took the rose from him, looking at it's soft petals, my eyes watered.

"...Thank you..." I choked. "Thank...you...just...thanks...I..."

"I know it's not much." he said. "But...well, it just seemed like I should."

I swallowed, my throat seemed dry. A tear broke loose from my eye and landed on the petals.

"Hey...are you crying?" Lloyd gaped.

"...Good night!" I blurted, then ran off.

"Huh-? Wait-! What'd I do-?" I heard him wonder.

I wandered toward the gates of town, my eyes locked on the rose.

"...That jerk." I mumbled. "That wasn't fair..."

I sighed, stroking the petals. Like silk...fragrant silk...

"Jaela."

I yelped, hiding the rose behind my back, I jolted around. It was Kratos.

"Wh-what?" I snapped. "What do you want?"

"...I need you to cover for me." he stated.

"Huh? You're going somewhere?" I blinked.

He stayed silent, then gazed off into the horizon.

"I should be back by morning. I'll trust you to think of an excuse for them. Guard the chosen."

"...Yes sir." I nodded.

"Good."

Kratos walked out of town, after looking around, he unfurled his wings and shot into the air.

"..."

I spread my wings and shot up behind him, far enough so he couldn't hear my wingbeat. I know, I

should've listened to him and all...but...curiousity. I'm just glad I'm not a cat.

I followed him for what felt like hours, my wings were aching like hell. It was hard to follow him

without being noticed, but you could see the blue glow of his wings easily as it got dark. After a while,

he started descending...I landed and followed behind him, where was he-? Wait. Is that Lloyd's house?

Kratos walked up quietly to the grave...

Oh...so that's what this was about...

The man sat down in front of the grave, staring at it. I felt the rose stem in my hand. I'd been clutching

it this entire time...? I didn't even realize it... Wait...

I walked up behind him. "You know-"

He whirled around. "Jaela! I told you to-"

"Coming to a grave without flowers...kinda insulting." I stated coldly.

"..." Kratos glared at me.

"...Here." I held out the rose.

"..." Kratos stared at me.

"Well?" I asked. "Shouldn't you put it there, or not?"

"..."

Kratos reached out and took the rose from my hand. He looked at it a minute, then placed it on the

grave. The angel blew a small kiss to the tombstone and then stood up.

"Thank you." he stated.

I shrugged. "It...was nothing."

"...We'd better get back."

Kratos walked off, I stared at the grave a moment. The single rose, sitting there, reflecting the

moonlight on it's soft petals. It seemed...very right, for lack of a better word...to me anyway...

These WERE real people...weren't they? This couldn't be a dream... That rose...

I'd never smelled a sweeter scent...

**Yuan?...Hey, Freaky?  
**

**Me: (Sigh...)**

**Yuan:... Pssh...girls.**


	22. Chapter 22

**You know, I really like writing this for some reason...**

**Yuan: Even though it's a cliched self-insert?**

**Me: Yeah...and people actually seem to LIKE this one...O.o...and it's a self-insert...**

**Yuan: At least you're not all 'My God! I love so and so' or pairing yourself with one of us or **

**talking about how you have no friends and how your life sucks.**

**Me: Oh no. I have friends, and I'm very happy with my life. It's just...I fantasize sometimes.**

**Yuan: You're not going to pair yourself with Kratos or Lloyd? Are you?**

**Me: Probably not. I'm not THAT devoid of a life...but if the readers want it...eh, who knows?**

**Yuan: Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

The Balacruf Maouseleum, Raine was going estatic. After it all, it was just one big ruin...

"OH! OH OH OH!" I heard her say again and again.

And as much as I hated to admit it...I was barely supressing a delighted grin.

"Awesome!" I blurted. "Look at this! Heiroglyphics!"

Raine stared at me, "Heiro...? What are those? Some type of rune?"

"Uh...Yeah..." I said slowly, looking at the wall. "Man, I wonder what it says..."

Raine pushed me aside, "Oh! Intriguing! Simply!"

"Hey!" I pushed her back. "I was here first! Find another one!"

I heard a group gasp, everyone except Kratos was staring at me in shock.

"Oh my GODDESS!" Lloyd shouted. "JAELA'S A RUIN MANIAC TOO!!!"

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!! Not another onnneeeee!!!!" Genis moaned.

"Shut up!" I snapped.

I turned back to the 'runes' as my lip started quivering. That happens when I'm mad for some reason,

it's like a dog or cat baring their teeth or something. What am I, a pet? I looked at the writing on the

wall, my eyes wide in excitement. I couldn't help it! It was SO cool! Er...I mean...ahem.

"Let's just get going okay-?" Lloyd started walking.

Right for a trap.

"LLOYD YOU IDIOT!" I snapped, grabbing his arm and jerking him back.

"WOAH! HEY! What gives-?"

An instant later the spears shot up from the ground, right where Lloyd would have been.

"It's a trap you idiot!" I snapped. "This whole place is rigged!"

"W-woah..." Lloyd paled. "Th...thanks."

I took a deep breath to calm myself.

"It's all right, just don't do that again..." I put a hand to my heart. "You scared me."

"Hey...how did you know there was a trap right there anyway?" Genis asked.

Oh crap.

"Uh..." I paled.

"Let's not dawdle, we need to release the seal." Kratos said, saving my skin.

We walked off, I muttered a quick thank you to Kratos.

"Sorry..." I muttered.

"...It's fine." he whispered. "Thank you for saving him."

I blushed, smiling like I always do when I'm pleased with myself. ...Damn, I'm so arrogant...

We made our way through the ruin until we got to the room with the fans.

"We must have to unlock these in the order of the riddles on the walls!" Raine said.

After all, we had no choice but to read ALL of them, due to Raine's...persuasion. It ticked me off, to

tell the truth. I knew the code by heart, and now I had to WAIT? God... As Raine thought them over...

"Lloyd, gimme the ring real quick." I nudged him.

"What? Why?" he blinked.

"Trust me." I smirked.

He handed me the ring and I felt my smirk melt into a smug grin. I went to the pinwheels and shot the

correct order, red, yellow, green, white, blue. The door opened.

"Woah! You did it!" Lloyd gaped.

"Wh-what?!" Raine yelped. "How-? Did you get it before I did?!"

I smirked, "Never underestimate me."

There are so many people I've said that to... In fact, it did take me less time than Raine to figure out

the 'code' the first time...I really did beat her...heh heh.

"Wow!" Genis gaped. "You're...smart..."

I picked at my fingernails. "Well...my I.Q. IS above average-"

I stopped. Darn it! I was being show-offy again! ARGH!

"Don't get cocky." Kratos stated cooly.

"..." I nodded. "Yes sir, sorry."

We walked up to the altar and a second later we faced the...Lapyx, I believe it's called? I dodged as it

swiped in, but I wasn't fast enough and it slashed my arm.

"ARGH!" I yelped.

Suddenly, I didn't see the bird anymore, I saw it's shape with the dark mana around it.

"..." I paled. "All right...let's try this..."

I ran right for it and stuck my hand on it's chest over the center fire. I pulled my hand back and yelped,

I had just pulled the darkfire out of it, along with most of it's mana. I jumped back just as the creature

was about to attack me again. Kratos spotted what I had in my hand as it had just solidified.

"Jalea! Use it to power your dark spells!" he shouted.

I had no idea how to do that of course, but it didn't hurt to try.

"Drive the wedge of freedom to those who would be captured...NEGATIVE BLADE!"

I threw the dark mana into the air and it twisted into a blade, then crashed into the Lapyx.

"SONIC SWORD RAIN!" Lloyd shouted, finishing it off.

"Wow..." Genis gaped. "That was fast..."

"Quite..." Raine eyed me. "Nebil hasik, hm?"

I turned to face them, then froze. Just like with the Lapyx, I was seeing their dark mana.

"...What's wrong with her eyes...?" Genis whispered.

I closed my eyes and shook my head, then looked back at them, they were normal.

"What was wrong with my eyes?" I asked.

"N-nothing!" Colette said.

"They were white." Lloyd said, dazed. "Your irises...the entire thing!"

I was shocked for a moment, then spoke up. "You know what an 'iris' is?"

"Hey-!"

_Chosen of Regeneration, offer your prayers at the altar._

Colette said her prayer and Remiel appeared. I tried something...I closed my eyes tightly and then

opened them slowly, looking at Remeil. I gasped, there was a TON of dark mana-!!

I stood entranced for a moment before Lloyd said something.

"Huh? What?" I shook my head.

"Uh...Remeil's gone, what are you staring at?"

ARGH! I had been so dazed I didn't notice he left! I closed my eyes and looked at Lloyd. No mana.

"I uh...was trying something." I told the truth...partially.

"Right...anyway, let's get going! You okay, Colette?" Lloyd asked.

She nodded, "Uh-huh."

It was sad, she was such an awful liar. We walked out of the atlar room and down to the exit.

"Wait." I stopped and looked toward the stairs. "Well Sheena? You going to say hi?"

Sheena appeared, glaring at me. "How did you know I was here?!"

I shrugged, "Oh...lucky guess."

"Oh! You're here too?" Colette chirped.

"Wh-what? I'm trying to kill you! Why are you so happy?!"

"Now that we're friends, why do we have to fight?" Colette asked.

"Since when are we...? Ugh! Nevermind! Prepare to die!"

Sheena charged at us along with her guardian, I drew my sword and drove it through the bird spirit.

The thing was still alive! GOD they're tough!

"Pyre seal!"

I almost fell over, Sheena had attacked me from behind. Dang...who knew those paper seals hurt so

much?! Ay carumba! Like being hit with a sledge hammer...ow...

"Wind blade!"

Kratos caught Sheena in his spell, she grimanced in pain and then leapt at Colette.

"Guardian!" Lloyd blocked her attack.

I backed up and began to cast bloody howling, but my casting was cut short when the guardian hit me.

"Holy sh-! OW!"

I clutched my arm, it was bleeding. I felt my heart race, I'd never been bleeding this much...

"Healing wind!"

I gasped, my cut seemed to just seal up, the blood stopped pouring out.

"Thanks, Kratos!" I shouted, then attacked the bird spirit.

I stabbed it's arm and backed up. It swiped in again.

"Guardian!"

Wow...I think I'm actually getting the hang of this! Lloyd raced over and finished off the bird.

"Jaela! I'll cover you, cast something on Sheena!" he stated.

I nodded and closed my eyes.

"Ancient doors open wide...NEGATIVE GATE!"

A black mass surrounded Sheena and sent out dark mana everywhere, churning.

"UGH!"

Sheena staggered, then Raine finished her with a good smack with her staff.

"N-no..." Sheena muttered. "Darn it! Why can't I win?!"

"Dwarven vow # 7! Goodness and love will always win!" Genis said.

"I told you not to say that!" Lloyd groaned.

"What do you mean good?! If you're good, I'm good as well!" Sheena snarled.

"Huh?" Lloyd asked.

"If your world regeneration succeeds, my country will be destroyed!"

"But...if I complete the journey, won't I save everyone?" Colette wondered.

"YOUR world will be saved!"

Sheena ran off, everyone had a look of shock and confusion on their face, even Kratos.

"Wait! What?" Lloyd called.

"That girl...is she...?" Kratos muttered in a daze.

"...Jaela."

I turned, Raine had been looking at me.

"You didn't seem too suprised by that little outburst of hers..." Raine hissed.

I paled. Aw crap! What do I do what do I do-

"Let's get going." Kratos stated. "It's not safe here."

He turned and left, everyone else followed after him. I walked after him, relieved he had saved my skin.

"Jaela." Kratos stated quietly.

"Huh? Yes...?" I turned to look at him.

"...We are going to have a talk later. Do you understand?"

Oh shit. Raine wasn't the only one who noticed...what have I gotten myself into?

We walked out of the ruins and then Colette fell.

"Colette!" Lloyd caught her.

Then Lloyd lost his balance and fell down as well as Colette.

"Lloyd! You idiot!" Genis snapped. "Are you okay Colette?"

Colette stared at him, then smiled.

"I'm okay. I just spaced out for a moment."

"...Let's rest here." Kratos stated.

We set up camp and I realized with a start that the sun was going down. We must have been in the

ruins for quite a while... I sat down with a sigh, my feet had been aching from walking all day...

"Jaela."

I looked up, aw dammit...it was Kratos.

"What?" I groaned. "Can't you seem I'm beat...?"

"..."

"Wh-what?" I stammered, as he had been glaring at me.

"...Has your skin gotten darker?"

"Hm?" I blinked.

I looked at my arms and realized I had gotten a tan. Probably from all the traveling out in the sun. My

mother always did tell me I'd be darker if I got more sun, dark as in her type of dark. My mother is

hispanic after all so she's got the most beautiful tan skin. I however, got stuck with my dad's pale skin

with just a tint of my Mom's color. I always tried to get a tan to get darker skin like my mom's, just

because it's so nice looking and since I never got to grow up in a hispanic community like she did, it

makes me want to try to get in touch with it I guess...

"I guess I got a tan." I shrugged. "I've gotten alot of sun..."

"...You have a different skin tone than most." Kratos stated.

"Well duh, that's because you're all so damn pale." I snorted. "The only one that has any color at all is

Lloyd, and that's just because he's always outside..."

Well, they were most like Asians after all, seeing as they were created in Japan- wait...if they

were...huh? If they were created how was I talking to them-...? Gah! It made my head hurt...

"..." Kratos looked up at the sun setting on the horizon.

"...It's pretty, isn't it?" I smiled. "The middle, the 'between' things always are."

"...Between?" Kratos asked simply.

"Yeah, you know, the things that aren't one thing or another." I said. "Like twilight, dark and light, or

mist, water and air, or...well, a lot of things-"

"Like half-elves."

"...Why does everyone get so against halflings?" I snorted. "What's wrong with it? Variety makes

something stronger. I mean...take me for example."

I looked up at him.

"I've got two opposite parents." I said. "My Dad's pale and he and his family for generations lived in

cold areas. My Mom is tan and her family has lived where it's hot and sunny all the time. The result? I

keep warm more than most people, and I can take heat better than most people. Weird, huh? You'd

think I'd be worse off against both maybe...but instead it's actually an advantage. A very small

advantage really, but it might be worth something in the genetic chain in a few generations."

"..." Kratos smirked at me.

Wait...a minute. Did I just-?!

"So you AREN'T from around here." Kratos smirked.

Oh damn.

"According to your description, your mother would've had to been born in Triet." Kratos crossed his

arms. "And your Father, in Flanior. And we both know that's not possible."

"Hey! Who said they'd have to be from there?!" I tried to throw him off.

"You're not going to ask where Flanior is?" Kratos smirked again.

Oh damn.

"Hey! Of course I know where it is! I AM a-.." I looked around. "Seraph."

"Yet none of us ever explained it to you." Kratos smirked. "But you know regardless."

"...Well, I have a question for YOU." I snapped. "Why the hell did Ygg-...why did 'he' make me a

freaking seraph? He didn't know who the hell I was, and I doubt he would be so eager to-"

"That was thanks to me." Kratos stated.

"Huh? But you barely said anything-"

_You have yet to learn telepathy._

"Wh-what?!" I jumped.

Kratos smirked, having not opened his mouth.

_It's an angelic technique, 'mind-talk'. I was communicating with Yggdrasill._

"...So what did you tell him...?" I glared at him.

"..." Kratos closed his eyes. "Nothing I need tell you."

"..." I sighed. "Well..I'm probably not going to get anything out of you..."

"..."

"But...can you tell me one thing?" I asked.

"What's that?"

"...How come you know so much about the dark mana stuff?" I asked. "I realize you know a hell of a

lot and all...but...how exactly do you know how to use it and stuff?"

Kratos locked eyes with me. I was paralyzed and stared back, like a deer in the headlights.

"...There's something I want to know, and there's something you want to know." he stated.

"...What then?" I asked. "You want I should tell you what you want to know to get what I want?"

Kratos smirked, "If you would explain to me, about you. I would explain about me."

"..."

As much as my curiousity was getting to me...I couldn't just tell him I wasn't from this planet, right?

Then again...this was KRATOS, the four-thousand-year-old, winged, lives on Derris-Kharlan and has

been in like a million battles and still looks twenty-eight. What could he NOT believe...?

"Well?" Kratos asked.

"...You promise you'll tell me about the dark mana stuff?" I asked.

Kratos nodded.

"You really ARE curious, huh?" I asked. "Okay then...well..."

I looked out at the horizon. How WAS I going to say this...?

"...I'm not from here, or Tethe'alla, not even Derris-Kharlan." I said. "I'm..."

"...You're an alien."

I stared at him, "Hey! Who are you calling a-?!"

"You're not from this planet. You're an alien." Kratos stated. "That's the definition."

"...Well, fine then. Yeah, I'm an 'alien'...technically."

"...So what planet ARE you from?"

"Earth."

"Excuse me?" Kratos said suddenly.

"What?" I snorted. "You ready to call me crazy?"

"...Earth." Kratos said again.

"Yeah."

"...That's not possible."

"What? How is that not possible?" I snorted.

"Because that planet is a myth." Kratos stated. "It's a fairy tale they used to tell when I was a child."

Wait. What? Did he just say...?

"...What were they about?" I managed to choke.

"Mythical lands, such as 'Egypt', 'Greece' ,and 'China'." Kratos stated. "About curses of Egypt and

heroes of Greece, and dragons of China. Or the 'Middle Kingdom' as they called it."

My jaw dropped. Ho-ly-shit. No way... No freaking way!

"Myth?!" I blurted. "Those places are real! I've seen them on our maps! I've studied them and I've

seen pictures and my parents freaking vacationed in Greece!"

"...That's impossible." Kratos stated.

"It's true! What other civilizations did you learn about?!"

"...The Romans, the Nobles of the 'Middle ages', the Aztec..."

"Dude. I'm a freaking descendent of the Aztec. I know they were real." I snapped.

"...Say you were from this planet. How did you get here?" Kratos asked.

"I-! Well...I don't know..." I said. "But it is too real!"

"That's impossible. Earth is a fantasy world, it was a popular story."

"...Story?"

"It was made up." he stated. "I know, I met the author once."

...Made up...by a person? But...wait...that's just like...

"Oh my God...Oh my God!" I began laughing sardonically. "Oh this is just too freaking ironic..."

"What is?" Kratos asked.

"...You want to know how I know about this planet?" I asked, standing up. "How I know how old you

are? How I know your relation to Lloyd? How I know about all the cities?"

"...How is that?" he hissed.

"Becuase you're made up." I laughed deliriously. "You're made up. You're a freaking video game."

"...Excuse me?"

"A game." I was giggling like I was high. "You're a freaking VIDEO GAME! It's like watching

something on a projector while controlling what the characters do with a controller. Some of them have

have stories in them. You're one of them."

"..." Kratos trailed. "That's not-"

"You just told me my world wasn't real, I just said it back." I snorted. "So either...they're both not real,

or they're both real...they say two negatives make a positive. So no matter which way you look at

it..." I laughed exhaustedly. "They're both real..."

Holy shit. They're both real...we're both real...HOLY MOTHER FUCKING SHITAKE MONKEY!

I felt my legs waver, "Oh my God...they're both...real..."

I sat down, not trusting my legs to hold me up.

"...Are you saying...on both sides, we're...fictional?" Kratos frowned.

"I'm fictional to you, you're fictional to me." I smirked dryly. "But we both know better now..."

"...How is this possible?"

I laughed, "How the hell do I know? I'm just a kid."

"...You know what's going to happen next."

I felt my blood run cold.

"...Who said that?" I asked.

"You know, don't you?" Kratos asked.

"...Because you know what happens next on Earth, don't you?" I asked.

"...The story we were told cut off at your year of 2029." Kratos said.

My lifetime...he knew what was going to happen...

"...I can't tell you what's going to happen." I said. "If I do, it could alter the timeline and-well..."

"...I understand. In turn, do not ask me to tell you about yours." he said.

"..." I nodded. "Yes...that's...probably for the best..."

"...It will be hard not to ask."

"Tell me about it." I snorted. "I'm wondering if the ice caps will still be there or not.."

"...Is it true...you have weapons that..." he swallowed. "The 'h-bomb'."

"You mean nukes?" I paled. "...Yeah...why?"

"...Your people are cruel." Kratos snapped. "Even we never devised a weapon so destructive."

I jerked. My heart felt heavy, as it always does when I feel guilty.

"Your entire history is war." Kratos snapped. "Your history is written in blood."

I gritted my teeth to stop myself from crying. It was true...it was...

"But...that's why we must have good people." I said. "The world...your world too. Is evil...the things

that happen to people...the things that people do to each other..."

"...True..." Kratos muttered.

"..."

I got back onto my feet and locked eyes with him.

"As long as there are people there will be hate. But as long as there is hate there will be hope. As long

as there is hope, there will be people who will try for the sake of people." I stated.

I felt a smile come to my lips.

"As long as there is that hope. I won't give up." I closed my eyes, smiling wider. "I'll try to the last to

do what's right. I might not always know what the right thing is, but I'll do my best."

I heard Kratos make a small sound, like a faint chuckle.

"You sound like Lloyd."

I opened my eyes. "He helped me come to that ideal. I mean...I think I always thought that way...it's

just it was so deep in me I really didn't realize what it was..."

Then, something happened I pretty much had a stroke at. Kratos was smiling.

"Never lose that hope." he smiled. "Ever."

"...I don't plan to." I smiled. "So you'd better not either."

"Heh..." he looked away. "Well...I'd better get back to watching the Chosen...and Lloyd..."

I nodded. "I'll catch up with you."

Kratos nodded and walked off. He glanced at me a moment, then continued on.

"..."

I took a deep breath. So...this...was real...wasn't it? How? Well, I had no idea about that. I sure as hell

wanted to find out though... Still...how was it possible someone on Earth could make up ToS, and

someone on freaking Aselia could make up Earth?! And they both be real?! Hm...Then again...man,

maybe I SHOULD have asked Kratos about the future- wait a minute...

HE NEVER TOLD ME ABOUT THE DARK MANA STUFF! GOD DAMN IT-! KRATOS!

**Yuan: Woah, angst.**

**Me: Oh shush.**

**Yuan: Hm...I'm tired. G'night.**

**Me: Hey- what? You're going to sleep just like-?**

**Yuan: Zzzz...**

**Me: That...--'...review please.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hm...This story is coming out nicely. And it's a self-insert! Cool!  
**

**Yuan: Hm...I do think this is the self-insert with the most readers...**

**Me: REALLY?! I'll double check that later, but cool!**

**Yuan: Freakyanimegal owns nothing. Hah hah! You own nothing!  
**

**Me: Except these photos of you playing with Mithos' My Little Pony collection.**

**Yuan: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE?!**

**Me: Fear me.  
**

"Kratos!" I ran after him.

DAMMIT! Trying to give me the slip with the dark mana stuff-! What a jerk-!

"Kr-!"

I felt a hand slip over my mouth, I yelped and then realized it was Kratos.

"Shhh." he whispered. "Look."

I looked in the direction he pointed, through the trees we could see Lloyd and Colette. Lloyd was

carrying two cups toward Colette...ah, the famous 'hot-cold' scene.

I took Kratos' hand off my mouth. "We shouldn't eavesdrop..."

"Look." Kratos said again. "What's Lloyd doing?"

"Watch for yourself." I said.

Kratos glared at me, then looked back at them. Within minutes, Lloyd had tricked Colette.

"Well well well..." Kratos smirked. "Lloyd does have a brain in there..."

I smiled slightly. "Yeah. He just doesn't use it much. In fact..he reminds me of my Dad."

"How so?"

I smiled. "My Dad always acts like a complete idiot, but he's one of the smartest guys you'll ever meet.

I asked him once, 'If you're smart, why should you act like you're dumb'?"

"What was his answer?"

"He said a smart person always sounds smart." I quoted something he had said a millon times. "If you

act like you're dumb, and then do something smart, it shocks everyone."

"...So he likes to mess with people's minds."

I smirked, "Yeah, my family has a sick obsession for messing with people."

Call us sadistic, but it's true. My father, brother, sister, and I of course, love messing with people.

We each have our own way of screwing with people's minds. I, for one, usually do so by writing

fanfictions that screw with peoples minds and plot twist on a whim. My brother takes it out on his

peers, usually he jumps around acting like a complete idiot/monkey/whatever-he-feels-like then all at

once pulls out with the answer to the hardest question a teacher can ask. My sister is still young, but

she's already developing her own way with messing with people, you can see it in the way she smirks.

Another family tradition, the smirk, sarcasm is a must to survive my family. Isn't that nice? Sarcastic,

sadistic, and delights in messing with people in an entire family. God, I need therapy...

"..." Kratos turned. "We should leave."

"Hm? Why- oh." I blushed.

Lloyd and Colette were hugging, which told me we should leave them alone a while.

Lucky jerks...

I took a few steps and then stopped.

"...Kratos, what day is it?"

"Hm?" he looked at me. "Sunday...well, monday by now."

I yelped, "It's monday?! I missed it?!"

"Missed what?" he asked.

I groaned, "Oh...nothing."

Aw crap, I'd missed Easter! How could I? Damn!...You may be wondering why this is such a big deal

to me, well, I'm a christian, so...now I'm pretty much expecting to get struck by lightning or something.

I mean...God...Easter's actually very important! It's not much to atheists of course... It's much more

important to religious folks. The chocolate is just a bonus. Hee.

"..." Kratos sighed. "Try to get some sleep...we'll set off in a couple hours."

I looked up at the sky. I gaped, I could see the big dipper! I mean...this is another planet, right?

The view of the stars can't be the same from an entire different perspective. I felt a smile crawl into my

lips, seeing that familiar constellation in the sky...comforted me.

"...Hey, Kratos?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"...Have the stars changed much, in the last few mellinia?" I asked.

"..."

"...Everyone thinks of the stars like they'll be that way forever..." I muttered. "But that's not true. Stars

die, they go supernova, they collapse, they turn into black holes. Nothing ever stays the same. Not

even the sky... Time...changes everything."

I flinched.

"...I'm sorry." I muttered. "You know that more than anyone, don't you?" I asked.

"..."

"...You know, black holes consume everything, even themselves." I stated, looking up. "Using that

logic...eventually, everything will dissappear. I wonder..."

I looked at him.

"Does it dissapear? Or...I mean, in the beginning, there was nothing. Right? Where'd it all come from?

Is...the entire universe a cycle?" I wondered. "Matter appeared, blasted away, strung together to form

stars, solar systems, galaxies...and it will dissappear one day. Then...will it start over again?"

"...Who can say?" Kratos stated. "I doubt even I'll live that long..."

"...Yeah." I said. "Even if you did, if everything dissappeared you wouldn't survive."

"...Maybe the whole Universe is just some twisted cycle." I muttered. "...Much more complex then this

dual world 'regeneration' cycle, by the way."

"Hmph." Kratos muttered. "...You sound much older than you are."

"Hm?" I blinked.

"Are people considered mature on Earth, by your age?"

I laughed, "Yeah right, I know people twice my age that I'm more mature than."

"...So you're considered a child?"

I nodded, "Yeah. ...Makes me mad. I mean..."

I tapered off.

"..." Kratos looked up at the sky. "The stars...have changed since I was a child. Not much, but..."

"...I always used to think. That no matter where I went, the sky would be the same." I said. "I told

myself that, because I used to move around alot. I needed something familiar..."

"...Now you've found something that's not."

"...Not really." I smiled. "See that constellation? The one there that looks like a dipper?"

"..." Kratos looked at it, then nodded. "Yes."

"You can see that from Earth." I said. "So...I'm in the same galaxy at least."

I felt sad all of a sudden. I wasn't...I was alone here. Truly alone. I wasn't even on the same planet...

"The stars..." Kratos stated. "I feel young, compared to them."

I laughed, "Yeah, is that why you like them so much?"

"..." Kratos smirked. "I suppose."

"...Hey...Kratos?" I asked. "Has...anyone ever told you that you're...different?"

"Well, I am..." Kratos stated.

"I mean before you were- like this." I said.

"..." Kratos looked at me. "...Yes, I was told that."

I bit my lip, looking at the ground.

"Why? Were you?"

"..." I swallowed. "Yeah...I've been told that. Especially when I was little..."

"...May I ask why?"

"...They sent me to doctors, psychologists..." I muttered. "They all told me the same thing...that I was

'different', that it wasn't a bad thing. They'd tell me I was... Well, you see...I never stopped worrying

when I was little. It was paranioa all the time, I was scared of everything. Germs mostly, I didn't want

anyone to touch me, my imagination went crazy. I'd think up ridiculous stories, of how I could get sick

by touching a weird colored patch on my desk, or if someone sneezed next to me. I'd be...terrified."

I felt tears began to well in my eyes. I bit down, forcing them back.

"..." Kratos nodded. "And?"

I remember...I never stopped being scared... I was always scared, I was always second guessing

myself, I was always terrified, I was always... It's hard to explain actually...

"It's...like I had two brains, or maybe two different halves. Like one was soft and emotional. The part

that made me cry when I was picked on, that made me scared. The other...like a machine, fast,

effecient, never stopping. The part that made me get good grades, the part that made me worry."

I had used that description before. In elementry school with the school counsler. I was...nine, I think.

"...You said before, that they'd tell you something. What did they tell you?" Kratos asked.

"...They all said I was...ahead of everyone else." I muttered. "They'd tell me I understand things others

my age don't, that I see connections in everything. That's why I was always worried, I can always

imagine some sort of connection of anything to anything."

"..."

I closed my eyes.

"But...what the hell does that mean?! So what?! It's not like I'm a genius or anything! Right?! I don't

matter! I mean- they said I was 'advanced' or whatever, what if that's just a psychologists way of telling

a kid she's crazy?! What if I'm just completely crazy?! Huh?!"

I had my eyes squeazed together tightly. I wouldn't cry. I wouldn't let myself cry.

"Am I?! Am I just completely insane?!" I snapped. "Have I been insane for years?!"

"..." Kratos looked at me sadly, pity.

I hate pity...I hate it...

"...Nevermind." I snapped. "I've already talked your ears off enough...I'll just go to bed..."

Am I crazy? I ask myself a lot...I don't know... Ever since I was little, they'd tell me I was different, that

I was... The adults that told me that acted like it was a good thing. For my peers...it wasn't.

I flinched. I remember that my life in elementry school and middle school...hell. There was rarely

a day I didn't cry or go home crying. A big contribution to that is probably I was a crybaby, but that's

because...I wanted to cry. I still want to sometimes, I want to now. But I don't, I won't. I wonder...my

teachers, parents, doctors, all of them told me that I was 'different'. Was I really? I guess everyone is

of course, but am I really _different _different? I mean, I always wished I was...because... I don't want to

be a nobody...you know? But if they were right, and I was 'different'...

Then I'm some kind of freak...

"Jaela."

I turned, Kratos was looking at me.

"What?"

"...How did we get from the subject of stars, to your sanity?" he asked.

"..." I laughed. "See? Told ya I could connect anything."

"...A curse is at times a blessing." he stated.

"Huh?" I blinked.

"I'm sure your little...'quirk', as Lloyd's put it, has been helpful at times."

You know, he had a good point. My wild imagination and the way I can find connections in things that

don't even seem related at all, like stars and sanity, have been useful. Not for anything really...you

know, important, yet, but...heheh. In my fanfictions back home, people are always saying they know

there are going to be plot twists because I do that alot. I pull stuff out of nowhere- well...I guess not

nowhere...from that overactive imagination of mine. People actually...seem to like it. Maybe...

"...Has yours been helpful? Is that why you told me that?" I asked.

"..." Kratos closed his eyes. "We should try to get some rest."

"Yeah, I guess-"

Hey...WAIT A MONKEY FLIPPING SECOND!!!

"Hey! Hold on!! You rotten-!"

"Hm?" Kratos tilted his head to the side.

"You didn't tell me about that dark mana stuff!" I snapped. "Wait a-!"

No wonder he didn't shut me up! That sneaky, crafty little-!

"You kept me going on all that to keep me from remembering!" I shouted. "You crafty-!"

Then, Kratos did something that infuriated me to no end. He chuckled.

"I'm impressed you noticed that." he smirked.

"Why you-!!"

"Huh? Jaela? Kratos? What are you two doing up?"

I flinched, Lloyd and Colette had walked back from their 'talk'. Right into us.

"Jaela looks mad..." Colette blinked.

"I woke her up for her shift as nightwatch." Kratos stated. "She doesn't like being woken up."

I was practically burning now. That snake! Not only had he cheated me out of the dark mana stuff,

TWICE, but he knew they would be coming! He knew if I did figure it out, they'd come and I'd have

to drop the subject! THAT-! THAT-!

Hell, he's pretty good actually- I mean-! DAMN IT!

"Heh." Lloyd grinned. "Tough luck, Jaela. Now...g'night."

Lloyd walked right past me into camp and a second later I heard snoring.

"...How does he do that?" Colette and I said in unison.

"Well...um...Jaela, if you're the nightwatch, can we stay up together? I'm...not that tired."

A lie, of course. Oh well, she could lie, it's not like I wasn't lying to her..

I feel so guilty...dammit...

"Well, see you in a few hours." Kratos walked off.

"Kratos..." I hissed under my breath. "I'll get you for this..."

Kratos stopped suddenly.

"By the way...I actually was interested in what you were saying." he stated. "'That' was a bonus."

"Huh?" Colette blinked.

"..."

Okay...he did trick me...but...at least...he actually was listening...

"Um...Jaela?"

Kratos had left, Colette was looking at me.

"...You don't sleep much..." she said. "But...you don't look tired."

"..." I looked away. "Try to rest, Chosen."

**Yuan: Ouch.**

**Me: ...I feel bad now...T.T...**

**Yuan: Hey, was all that stuff about you being a nutjob-**

**Me: Grr...**

**Yuan: I mean...the mental stuff, was that true?**

**Me:...**

**Yuan: Well? Is it?  
**

**Me: Yes! All right?! It is! And yes, I don't know if I'm crazy or not...**

**Yuan: W-**

**Me: Don't. say. a word. ...Sigh...AM I crazy? Jesus, I have no idea...**


	24. Chapter 24

**SKLEE!  
**

**Yuan: What's with you?**

**Me: One, I THINK I fixed the format, and I found a really HOT picture of-!  
**

**Yuan: Let me guess, Kratos? Lloyd?  
**

**Me: YOU!  
**

**Yuan: Wh-what?!  
**

**Me: It's so HOT!**

**Yuan: Uh...Freakyanimegal owns nothing...**

**Me: Can I smooch you?**

**Yuan: GET ME OUT OF HERE!!  
**

Oh...my...God...

"This...is horrible..."

We had arrived at Luin. Too late. I had been urging everyone to hurry, in hopes we might have gotten here sooner but it seemed like

it still wasn't enough. My eyes were wide and my heart felt like it was collapsing in on itself. The buildings were piles of wood, the

streets were blown, the bridges were falling into the water with a crumbling sound. I always hated this part of the game, but actually

being there, actually seeing a city completely devasted... Even the air seemed fowl, from the dust I would assume logically, but it felt

as if it was the air tainted itself.

"Let's search for survivors." Raine said.

I knew there weren't any, but I couldn't bring myself to ignore it. I headed for the fountain.

"Hello, Sheena." I said.

Sheena yelped, looking up at me from the ground.

"Wh...what do you want...?" she huffed. "If you want to finish me off, here's your chance..."

I just stood there, looking at her. She had cuts and bruises over her entire body, she was coughing frantically, flecks of blood coming

off her lips. I reached into my pack and brought out a melange gel.

"This should help until Raine gets here." I held it out to her.

"Wh-what?!" Sheena gaped. "I'm your enemy! You don't help your enemy!"

I felt myself smile.

"I've been friends with people who I've hated far more than you." I said, slipping into my memories. "Some of my best friends used

to shove me in the mud, steal my homework...etc."

"Your best friends...?" Sheena spat. "You're not a very good judge of character..."

"...Sometimes I think that." I said. "But...I don't regret being their friend..."

Sheena stared at me like I was completely crazy, which I may be, I don't know.

"...Are you going to eat the gel, or should I just shove it down your throat?" I asked.

Sheena stared at me a second, then slowly took the gel from me and shoved it into her mouth.

"Don't move." I said. "I'll go get the Professor."

I got to my feet and ran off to find the others.

"Professor! Raine!" I called.

"Jaela? What-?"

"I found someone, quickly!" I said.

They followed me to the fountain, Lloyd practically shouted.

"It's her-! Jaela! Why-?"

"Jaela...?" Genis stared at me.

"She's hurt! Professor! Please heal her!" Colette said.

"What happened here?" Lloyd asked Sheena.

Sheena coughed, then forced herself to explain the situation. The desians, the villagers... I clenched my fists, feeling my nails dig into

my palms. This was awful...what was even more awful though... People all over the world, at home, this kind of thing happened

everyday... It happened every day, war, death, destruction, emotional peril, mistrust, betrayal. Where have I been during all this? On

my own planet? Sitting safe at home. I've never known true fear...I've never experienced the horrors of humanity first-hand. Why do

people do this to each other...? Hate births hate, what brought about hate in the first place? Why do people have to be like this... I

unclenched my fists, I had deep marks in my palm. Again.

"Raine, heal her." I said.

"What? Are you dense? She's-" Raine started.

"She's hurt, people already hurt each other enough. Besides-"

That's when Clara made the scene. I felt myself shudder suddenly, as I always did when seeing an exbula. I know I'm a coward, but

...it scares me..

"HELP!" the priest in front of it called.

"Stand back you monster- AUGH!"

Sheena got knocked aside, leaving Colette to cause Clara to jerk off. I kind of spaced through the rest of this, my thoughts were

elsewhere. Up until Lloyd waved a hand in front of my face.

"Jaela? Come on! We're going to the ranch!"

I shook my head, "Huh-? Oh yes...sorry."

"Why are you saying sorry?" Lloyd blinked.

"Oh...sorry." I said. "I mean- aw dammit."

"Let's get going." Kratos said.

We walked off a ways, when for no apparent reason I said...

"What's the point, anyway?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Lloyd asked.

"This. Everything." I said. "Think about it, even if the desians dissappeared and the world began to prosper, know what would

happen? Eventually the world will begin to split into individual countries, and then war will break out. Over anything, at all."

"What's your point?" Lloyd snapped.

"Even if the desians were gone, people will turn on each other." I snapped. "That is, until the world begins to die again and then the

Desians reappear, then the Desians will be the 'bad guys' again."

"...You don't know that." Lloyd said.

I laughed bitterly, "Of course it will. That's how people are. People are greedy-"

"Stop."

"Selfish-"

"Stop!"

"Conniving-"

"STOP!"

"Sinful, treacherous, backtsabbing assholes." I finished.

"JAELA! SHUT UP!" Lloyd roared.

"It's true." I said. "That's why you're mad, because it is true."

"So what are you saying?! Just let them do what they want?!"

"Of course not." I said. "We can't let them do what they're doing."

"If you think EVERYONE is so bad, then why are you saying that now? Huh?"

"...People are evil." I said. "But...not everyone is. There are good people, and their sake is worth fighting for. You protect the things

you love, do what you must to survive." I looked at him. "If you fail to take care of the good things, you're just as bad as the things

you hate. Yeah, I'm bitter, I think almost everyone is horrible, but I also believe this." I smiled. "There's always some good, in

everything, in everyone, you just...need to find a way to get it out...somehow..."

"...Wow," Lloyd said. "You monolouge almost as much as I do!"

"Shut up, you moron."

"Wow," Genis muttered to Raine. "She's as big a blabbermouth as he is."

"Thank you." I smiled at Genis.

"Wh-what?!" Genis stared. "You heard me?!"

"You're standing right there, yeah? So?" I said.

"Wow!" Colette smiled. "Jalea has good hearing!"

This confused me. I mean...he was only standing about eight, maybe ten feet away. I could usually hear people whisper from that far

away. ...Then again...my parents were always telling me I hear everything...I can see pretty far away to begin with too, I have 15/15

vision. Not bad, huh? I guess I should be thankful I have such good senses. Though..it kind of doesn't matter how good they are

now, because now they're angelic and all angels have good senses.

"We're almost there." Kratos said.

I saw the ranch come into view, more specifically, I could see a Desian picking her fingernails.

...Woah...that's really IS good seeing...

Before I knew it, we were hiding in the outbrush outside the ranch.

"So what do we do?" Genis asked. "It's too well guarded, we can't just sneak in."

"Ambush them and take their uniforms." I stated curtly.

They all turned to look at me.

"Espionage." I said. "We could simply walk through the front door."

"Wow...You're pretty smart!" Lloyd smiled.

"N...no I'm not..." I muttered. "It's just common sense that that's the easiest way."

That and the fact I knew what was going ot happen next...

"The Desian guard is here," Kratos said. "Shall we attack?"

"Yeah, let's do it!" Lloyd said.

We jumped out in front of the Desians and swiftly attacked. We didn't want them calling for backup. I dodged a spear, my heart

racing frantically. I was always having a spaz attack whenever we got into a fight, after all...this was real. This wasn't lose and then hit

reset, this was die in a blossom of pure and true PAIN. I didn't want to die...I don't want to die!

I ducked as an arrow flew over my head, I unsheathed my sword and then knocked the Desian over. I brought up my sword to finish

it, but I froze. I couldn't...I couldn't do this. This was the first time I actually had to end one, and I...I couldn't do it. I felt a pang of

guilt, knowing I had killed several when I first saw dark mana. But...

I couldn't do this...

"JAELA! LOOK OUT!"

The Desian got back up and was about to plunge her spear into my throat. It seemed like she was coming at me in slow motion

as I lost my ability to move, paralyzed. I couldn't do this-! But...it was either her, or me.

Her or me.

"AAAH!"

When I opened my eyes, I found myself holding my sword through the Desians stomach. My eyes went wide in horror and I felt my

arms begin to shake violently.

"Jaela." Kratos stated, drawing my arm and sword from the corpse. "We won, let's get out of here."

I was shaking horribly, I was too numb to even answer him.

"...Jaela...?" Colette said.

I felt tears slid down my cheek. I didn't want to do this...I didn't want to kill anyone anymore-!!

"Jaela." Raine stated. "We have to go."

Kratos grabbed my arm and yanked me forward, forcing me to run off with the others. We established a camp, I kind of...wasn't

there for the whole thing. Well, I was there physically, but I was kind of out of it... How could I ever make up for this? I killed

someone. Oh sweet Christ...is this what it was like? This constant guilt all the time...? Was that what it was to be in a war...?

"Jaela?"

I looked up, Colette was looking at me with a concerned face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"...Colette." I said. "How many have you finished? How many have you...killed?"

"..." Colette bit her lip. "I...don't know...I don't like to think about it."

"...How on Earth do you still act so happy?" I asked. "How can you still be so happy even though...? I mean, you're way too nice a

person...and you've killed people, how do you go on without letting the guilt get to you...?"

"I...guess...I think about who I'm protecting." she told me. "Who I'm protecting, not who I'm hurting..."

"..." I stared at her.

"What?" she asked.

I laughed dryly, "You're way too nice, Colette."

"Huh?" she blinked.

"Jaela." Kratos walked over. "Chosen. Come, the Professor wants us."

We walked over to Raine and the others.

"Okay, listen up." she said. "We have two uniforms that are usable. Two of us will dress up as Desians and the other will

pretend to be captives. We'll pass ourselves off as Desian's and captives and infiltrate."

"Oh! We get to pretend to be desians?" Lloyd asked. "I want to be a Desian! Me! Me!"

Everyone aside from Colette gave Lloyd a look of disgust, but I felt mine crack up into a laugh.

"You're such a kid..." I laughed.

"You're younger than me!" he pointed out.

"True..." I smiled. "Though I can still point out you're a kid."

"Jaela and I will be the Desians." Raine said.

"HUH?!" I gaped at her. "Why me-?"

"They're both female uniforms." she said. "Colette needs to be a 'hostage' because she's the chosen."

"So I have to dress up in the sluttly desian armor?" I grimanced.

"Jaela! Watch your mouth!" Raine blushed.

"But we do..." I moaned.

"hm..." Lloyd trailed, I saw him blush.

Oh hell no.

"H-hey?! What the hell are you blushing at?!" I snapped. "You perv!"

"H-huh?!" Lloyd gasped. "I wasn't-! Hey-! I didn't do anything-!"

Kratos added his two cents the conversation with a classic 'dot dot dot'.

"We'll leave in the morning, it's getting dark." Raine said. "Everyone get some rest, we'll leave as soon as it's light."

"But the people in the ranch-!" Lloyd started.

"Will not be saved if we were to attempt something as reckless as a night attack." Kratos stated. "Jaela and I are the only ones

capable of fighting in darkness."

"Me?" I asked.

"Her?"

"Of course. She's a nebil hasik, she can see perfectly well in the darkness if she wants to."

"I can?" I stared.

"She can?"

"Well of course." Kratos shrugged.

See in the dark...? Does he mean when I do that stuff where I can see dark mana? Would that actually work...?

"Well, what about you?" Lloyd asked Kratos.

"...I have quite enough experience to handle something like that." he stated calmly.

Hell yeah he did...

Lloyd yawned, "Ugh...well okay..but first thing in the morning, we save them!"

"Ditto." I said.

I sat down by the fire. I took a moment just to take in the surroundings. The fire was bright and warm, entrancing to look at and

gushing out waves of warmth. The ground was firm and solid and I could feel grass and dirt in my fingernails. I could smell burning

wood and smoke...a familiar and comforting smell to me. Having lived in a place that has numerous wood furnaces, including my

grandmothers house, the smell of faint burning wood is very nostalgic to me. I could smell the wood, I could see the fire, I could feel

the warmth from the fire and the cool grass and dirt at my hands. I realized I hadn't done this...just sat down and used my senses. I

was always so wrapped into what was happening I didn't take it in. In fact...this was the first time it really seemed...real, truly real.

The input my senses were giving me, and the guilt I had in my heart from killing the desian...

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. The air was fresh tasting. I've bet you've never heard that. I'm one of very few people

I've ever met that say things like the air smells nice or tastes good. I smelled the wood and for a minute, I expected to open my eyes

and find myself in my Grandmothers backyard with my family, having a cookout.

"Hey, you okay?"

I looked up, Lloyd sat down next to me.

"Yeah...why?" I asked.

"You looked kind of sad for a while." he said.

"..."

"Oh come on, I get enough of that from Kratos." he pouted.

"Sorry." I said. "...I guess it's just...I'm homesick."

"Homesick?" Lloyd asked. "Yeah...I kinda know what you mean..."

"I mean...it's just..." I trailed.

"Where did you live before this anyway? Before you ran away from home?" he asked.

"I...someplace with alot of trees." I said. "A really small town where everyone knows each other..."

"Kinda like Iselia." Lloyd smiled.

"...Yeah, sure." I muttered. "Could...you leave me alone for a bit...?"

"Huh? Why?" Lloyd asked.

I paused.

"...Hey, are you listening?" Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

"Huh-? Stop sounding like Colette!" he laughed.

"It's just...not a lot of people say that." I looked at him. "Mostly if I ever asked someone to leave me alone the either ignored me or

left me alone. My parents and my friends ask...mostly, but that's after I've known them for a good year or two..."

"Well...I guess I'm just an oddball." Lloyd laughed.

"...Hey Lloyd? Do you think I'm weird?" I asked him.

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

I smiled. "I asked my friends that once. I asked them 'when you first met me, did you think I was the weirdest person you've ever

met?' They didn't come out and say 'yes' but they pretty much did say yes." I laughed. "But it made me happy, that even though they

thought I was some completely WEIRD person, they still became friends with me...they didn't mind."

"Heh heh." Lloyd smiled. "Genis always tells me I'm one of the biggest weirdos he's met, but we're best friends!"

"Yeah." I smiled. "It takes me a while to make friends, but when I do...it's always worth it."

"...Aren't we your friends?" he asked.

I flinched, "What?"

"We. You know...me, Colette, Genis...everyone." Lloyd shrugged. "I kinda thought we were friends."

I looked at him, dazed I guess. I really hadn't thought of them as...friends. I mean...I knew all about everyone of them, but they were

not really...friends, they were like my version of celebrities I guess. I know some people who know everything about celebs and like

them and want to meet them, but they don't really KNOW them...they were just...fans. That's all I was...a freaking fan, just like

the other cookie-cutters who whore after those stuck-up famous people. Then again..up until a couple months ago, these people

hadn't been people, they had been...just figments of someone's imagination. Now I was actually here...now they were actually real...

Could I be their friend?

"Well...I.." I started.

That's when it hit me. Even if I was here, even if they were real...I couldn't be their friend. I felt sick when the realization hit me, if this

was real...I really was a Seraph of Cruxis. I really was an 'angel' serving a twisted leader to lead Colette to her death.

Jaela Aliani, one of the four seraphim of Cruxis, the organization which controls and twists the world.

"Jaela? Are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

It hurt. I knew I would have to betray them, and now it hurt. I wasn't watching Kratos or Zelos betray them, now I was actually one

of the ones betraying. I was...

I was the enemy. No...they were my enemy. I knew they were the right side, but they were my enemy.

I jolted to my feet and ran off, "I've gotta go!"

"H-huh...? Was it something I said?" I heard Lloyd wonder.

I dashed around, looking for Kratos. I found him with Noishe a ways into the woods, talking to the protozoan.

"You!" I snapped.

Kratos turned to look at me as I ran up to him. I skidded to a stop and I found myself...yelling.

"Why did you drag me into this?!" I snarled. "Why did you make me an angel?! Why did you drag me into your sick little cult?!"

"Pardon-?" Kratos started, a bit shocked I had just spazzed out on him.

"Into Cruxis!" I snapped. "Why didn't you just kill me?! Huh?! Why didn't you just lock me up?! Why didn't you just-?!"

Kratos grabbed my arm suddenly, jerking me forward.

"Hey-! Wh-?!" I started.

"This." Kratos stated, pointing to a spot on my arm.

I have weird mark on my forearm, it's not really noticable because it's flesh colored and no one knows about it until I point it

out to them. I was born with it and there's some pecuilar things about it that I'm not going to describe. There are some sicko stalkers

that describing that would be a help to. Anyway...my mother used to call them my 'baby booboos' ...she's a mom, guys, and she told

me the doctors never figured out what it was. Now Kratos was pointing at it, fully aware it was there.

"...What about it?" I asked.

"This mark is why Yggdrasill made you a Seraph." he said. "Why you weren't killed on spot."

"That...?" I trailed, looking at it. "Hey! Let go!"

I tried to pull my arm away, but Jesus does Kratos have a firm grip...

"That mark gave you away." he said.

"Gave me away? For what?" I snapped, still trying to break free.

Kratos released me, then he put his hand to his left arm, slipping of his guantlet. I raised an eyebrow as he silently revealed his bare

arm. He lifted up his forearm to my eye-level and pointed to a spot on his arm.

Oh my God.

"What the f-?!" I gaped. "Th-that's-!"

He had the same mark as me. Right there in the same spot, the same shape, the same size and color.

"This mark appears on one in a trillion people." Kratos stated. "So naturally, it occurs only once in a great deal of time. Spanning

thousands and thousands of years. It's been two-thousand years and since I've seen another with it...aside from you."

"...What is it...?" I managed to choke.

"...This is the mark of a nebil hasik." Kratos stated. "The mark of someone with the ability to manipulate dark mana."

What?!

"What-?!" I gasped. "W-wait a second! You said Pronyma could use dark mana too! And you just said I'm the only one with this

mark so- Wait...then...you're-?! Tell me what the hell you're talking about!!"

"Pronyma can use dark magic, dark mana. Dark magic is somewhat rare but several can use it." Kratos stated calmly, slipping the

guantlet back on. "However, the ability to see and manipulate dark mana itself to your will is solely the power of a nebil. There are

things they...you...can do that would make Yggdrasill's blood chill. Things you haven't even fathomed."

No way... I gripped the mark on my arm. Yeah right...I wasn't anything special, I wasn't anything strong, this was probably some sort

of mistake...I'm not...I'm not anything great at all...

"Yeah right." I muttered. "I can't do anything that would make Yggdrasill scared, I can't even...I'm not good at anything..."

"...You belittle yourself." Kratos stated.

"No I don't!" I snapped. "It's true-!"

"Are you a fool?" Kratos snapped. "How long have you been here?"

"Huh...? Um...about three months now." I said.

"Have you ever fought before you came here?" he asked.

"No..." I said.

"The first time you ever fought was three months ago." Kratos stated. "And you're already holding your own with Lloyd, who has

been self-training all his life, and Colette who has been trained for her pilgrimage. Your casting ability is almost to par with Raine and

Genis, who are both genuises. To have caught up to them in less than years, much less a few months, is a miracle in itself."

"...But...I'm the worst fighter out of all of us." I said.

"Only by a small gap." Kratos stated. "In time you will surpass them."

"How can you say that?" I asked.

"You're a fast learner. You adapt quickly." he stated.

"..."

My Dad told me the same thing. In fact...a lot of people told me that. I started sports not too long ago, I was a rookie against

people who've played for years. I'm still the worst one, but they say I'm catching up to them, and...I don't want to say it but I think I

am almost a bit better than a few of them...

"...You don't want to admit you're any good, is that it?" Kratos asked me.

I flinched, "H-hey...that's not-!"

"It's true. At first, at the beginning of this journey, you were sure of yourself, cocky, in fact, you were acting a great deal like a..."

"Bitch?" I muttered.

"For lack of a better word, yes." Kratos nodded. "Then you realized your behavior and belittled yourself...a little too much."

"...Either I'm a jerk, or I'm doubting myself." I said. "I just...can't find the happy medium- Wait a second."

I looked at him, then at his arm, then at mine.

"...You're one too?" I gasped, looking at him.

"..."

"You're a nebil hasik too?!" I gasped. "But-! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I _was_ a nebil hasik." Kratos stated. "The mind and heart must be in opposition in order for a person to be a nebil."

"...So what are you now? Dark headed and...dark-hearted?" I gaped.

"...A dark heart means one of two things, one that is malicious to meet their own ends...or one that simply has lost it's ability to..."

"To be happy?" I asked. "...That's pitiful."

"..." Kratos looked at me. "...It may be."

"What are you going to do? Wallow in self-pity for eternity?" I snapped. "If you feel so bad about your past then do something!"

"What would you suggest?" he stated.

"...You'll have to figure that out for yourself." I said. "It won't help you if someone has to show you what to do."

"...Heh." Kratos smirked.

"What?" I blinked.

"For once, you've left _me _in the dark." he muttered.

"...Heh heh." I laughed. "But...I don't get something...If I'm from Earth...how can I have a mark that appears here?"

"...In the stories we were told. It's said that the elves came from Derris-Kharlan...and the humans came from yet another planet."

Kratos said. "It's said that they spawned on-"

"Earth." I finished. "From Earth."

"..." Kratos smirked. "I always regarded that as just a legend, but it seems it did actually occur."

"How did...?" I wondered. "Our technology back home now isn't even good enough to get us to the next planet over..."

"...The actual record is somewhere in the tower of mana." Kratos told me. "I could show it to you if you wish. Just that part about

the past however, as per our...deal, of sorts."

"...Yes. I'd like that. Thank you." I nodded. "Wait...that would explain alot. Why humans exist on both planets..it kind of it a heck of

a coincidence if they just so 'happened' like that...Say, Kratos?"

"Yes?" he looked at me.

"...I want you to train me more." I said.

"Hm?" Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"I want to get as good as everyone else, that's not going to happen if I just wait for it to." I said. "Battle helps, but I really have got to

work at it more if I ever want to be as good as the others."

"...Heh." Kratos smirked.

"What?" I blushed. "Is it really that funny?"

"Lloyd asked me the same thing." he smiled sadly.

"..." I smiled. "Your s-...Lloyd's a really good kid"

Well, yes, I'm not an adult myself but still...a facts a fact, right?

**Me: GAH!  
**

**Yuan: What's wrong? Besides your head I mean.**

**Me: (Smacks Yuan) My sister ratted on me!  
**

**Yuan: Huh?  
**

**Me: She told my friend I called Lloyd 'Lloydie-kins!' **

**Yuan:...So? You call him that in your stories-**

**Me: My friend only reads the blooper story! GAH! I'm gonna kill Kai for this...**

**Yuan: Ah, such a compassionate sister.**

**Me: (Smacks Yuan again)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sigh...**

**Yuan: Uh-oh, are you in another 'Philosophical with a hint of depression' mood?**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Yuan: That's a yes. Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

**Me: Yuan. I need a cheeseball.**

**Yuan: I- ...what?  
**

**Me: Morb.**

**Yuan: O.o...WTF? Maybe you should be writing your crackfic instead...?**

**Me: Nope. I'll do that later.**

**Yuan: Uh-oh...this is going to be bad...**

I headed back to camp and lay down on the make-shift 'bed' I had around the fire. I settled

down into it and closed my eyes. It was warm and- dare I say it- snuggly, the warmth from the

fire made it feel like I was in a big marshmellow. I was about to go to sleep when I heard a

sound. Someone was getting up. Normally I would've been like 'hell with this' but sounds are

VERY hard to tune out when you're an angel... I opened one eye and watched as Raine headed-

right to me?

"Psst. Jaela, are you awake?"

I sat up and looked at her, confused. "Raine? What is it?"

"Look what I got in Asgard."

Raine held up something I had been dying to use for weeks. A very precious item when you're

traveling for weeks without seeing another town or village. I would have traded a gold nugget for

that bar.

Soap.

"You got that?!" I gasped.

"Shhhh..." Raine looked around. "I have a bottle of shampoo as well."

"You do?!" I hissed. "And we've been wandering around washing our hands with stream

water...why?"

"I only have enough for two." she said. "I figured you might want to use some?"

"Are you saying I smell?" I muttered dryly.

"Yes. I do too. We haven't bathed in weeks." Raine muttered as if she hated the world.

Good point.

"What about-?"

"Boys don't mind being smelly, and Colette..."

"...She doesn't sweat anymore." I said.

"Wh-what?!" Raine gaped. "How did you...?"

"I put two and two together." I stated. "I'm smarter than people give me credit for."

And I'm pretty smart to begin with...er...you didn't read that.

"...Do you want to use it or not?" she asked.

"Right now?" I wondered.

"Of course right now. Do you want to bathe in the daylight?!"

"Good point." I said. "Is there a river around here?"

Bathing in a river...oh Lord, I'd kill for a decent shower stall...

"Hey, why are you sharing it with me?" I asked.

Raine blushed, "Well...those 'outfits' we have to wear tommorow show a lot of skin..."

I grimanced.

"And since niether of us have been properly groomed in weeks..." she blushed. "I'd die of

embarassment..."

Come to think of it...yeah, we hadn't bathed or shaved...ew...I see her point.

"Well, we'd die of embarassment being in those outfits anyway..." I sighed, blushing. "Oh

well...I wouldn't mind a bath..."

"Good. Then let's hurry on. Kratos should be back to watch the others." she said.

I followed Raine through the woods and very soon I heard a river running. We came across it

about five minutes later.

"Hey wait...aren't you scared of water-?" I started.

"I AM NOT-! I mean..." Raine coughed. "I...don't mind rivers, you can touch the bottom..."

She was blushing like crazy and I decided to bring up another topic.

"So...do we take turns? One of us goes in and the other stands watch?" I asked, a bit

embarassed.

"Yes...you go first." she told me.

"Thank you."

Well, I wanted to say something along the lines of 'THANK YOU SO MUCH I FUCKING

LOVE YOU!!' ...Dude, a month without a bath and you WANT one.

Raine looked away and I walked to the riverbank. I stepped behind a tree and took off my

clothes (Whew...smelly...) how was I getting by with only one set of clothes?! This was freaking

stupid! Oh wait...I did have another set...it was in the traveling pack...

"Jaela." Raine called. "Your other set of clothes should be with the towel."

I noticed the towel I brought down was wrapped around some garments, the soap on top.

"Thanks!" I called back to her.

Soon I was standing clothless on the dark riverbank, feeling, obviously, awkward. I tested the

water. It was suprisingly warm...I slipped down into it and found myself up to my shoulders in it.

It was kind of scary being in the middle of a dark river in the middle of the night...not to mention

the fact this continent was monster-infested.

I dunked my head under and came back up, feeling refreshed. I took the soap and shampoo

and went about bathing. God if felt good to be clean again.

I whistled to myself, "When darkness turns to light, it ends to-night, it ends to-night..."

I'm sorry. I burst into song almost any time...Once I was done I wrapped the towel around

myself and began drying off, freezing cold from the water. I wrapped the towel around me and

grabbed my clothes.

"Raine." I said, walking to where she was.

"Jaela, are you done?" she turned to me.

I nodded, "You go ahead, I can get dressed right here...we're still in the woods after all."

Raine nodded, "Thank you, I'll be quick."

She WAS quick, she ran off, she must have been as desperate for a good soak as I was.

While Raine bathed I found a couple of shavers in her bag, which suprised me, I didn't think

they'd have these...Well, they were made out of wood with a tiny piece of metal. Crude, but

effecient enough. I finished up my grooming and got dressed, feeling refreshed from my bath as

Raine came up the path in a towel, toteing the soap and her clothes.

"You go on ahead." she said. "Take the rest of this stuff, I'll cath up with you."

I nodded and took the supplies from her.

"Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

She nodded. "Unless you hear an earsplitting scream, I'm fine."

"...Should I laugh?" I asked.

"No."

"All right." I nodded. "Be careful."

After changing, I headed back to the camp, whistling to myself.

_"It's a new day, it's a new start, it's alive with the beating of a- young heart..._"

"Jaela?"

I jumped about a foot and turned on heel. Kratos.

"K-kratos-!" I stammered.

"...What are you carrying?" he asked.

"Huh? This?" I stammered. "Uhm...uhm..."

I heard a cry as Raine stomped through the forest, still only in a towel.

"Jaela-! I think I left my shirt in-" she caught sight of Kratos. "T-the...re..."

Raine shot bright red and Kratos stared at her, you see...the towel didn't cover EVERYTHING.

Kratos turned on heel and walked away, covering his face in what I'm sure was embarassment.

"Oh Martel..." Raine whimpered, blushing. "Oh...the humiliation.."

"I-it could have been worse." I laughed. "You could have been naked..."

After Raine finally got dressed and stopped muttering to herself in a shock. (Quite funny, actually-

er, you didn't read that.) We went back to camp and curled back up into our sleeping spaces. It

had been such a long day...Luin in ruins, Sheena, Kratos explaining about being a 'Nebil' and then

that whole episode...I knew I couldn't tire physically but mentally...I was beat.

"..."

I looked around, Lloyd was sleeping, Colette was off somewhere, and Genis was out like a light.

I put my hands together...

"Our father, thou art in heaven, hallowed be thine name." I muttered under my breath.

I hadn't prayed in a while...which doesn't go well with me.

"Thine kingdom come, thine will be done, on Earth as it is in heaven, and give us this day our

daily bread, and forgive our debts as we forgive our debtors, and lead us not into temptation, but

deliver us from evil, for thine is the kingdom, the power, and the glory forever, amen." I did the

crossing motion with my hands, I'm not Catholic, but my mother was so I was taught to do it. A

habit.

"What kind of prayer is that?" I heard a voice ask.

Oh shit.

Colette was walking over to me, looking confused and oblivious, as was usual- er...ahem.

"...What? I'm not a 'Martelist', I'm sorry." I said.

"Huh?" Colette blinked. "But...then why are you helping us...?"

"...I'm a mercenary," Ah, the old trick, "It's money, besides, I go where Kratos goes..."

"...But...how can you not believe? After all...I mean..." Colette bit her lip.

"...The wings." I said. "That? Well...look, I appreciate what you're doing, really, it's just..."

I looked up at the stars.

"...Jaela, can I ask you a question?" Colette asked timidly.

"Hm?" I looked at her. "Sure. What?"

"Wh...what do you think angels are?" she muttered.

"...My version is much different than anyone elses...here...anway..." I muttered. "...Angels were

created to be servants to God, yes, I said 'God', I'm sorry. Angels were made to serve and

worship, but..."

"But?"

"...According to the holy text, that's where I got the prayer, one angel became angry with God." I

stated. "God was patient with human-kind, and still is- according to my religion- constantly giving

us more time, forgiving our sins again and again... That one angel was angered at how lineant he

was with humans, but not angels. Eventually he turned to rage and tried to battle God and the

'faithful' angels, he lost, and he and his followers were sent to what became hell. That angel

became the devil, and hells occupants, demons."

"...I've never...heard anything like that..." Colette whispered.

"..." I looked away. "I...kind of feel bad, for the 'demons'."

"Huh? Why?" Colette tilted her head to the side.

"...It makes it hard to know what's right." I said. "I mean...I could kind of sympathize for them,

they felt shunned, like they didn't have a choice, like God loved human-kind more than

them...it...must've hurt..."

"Then why do you still not like them?" she asked.

"...The second they start hurting innocent people, the second they start pulling others down with

them." I said. "That's when they cross the line, I'm not just talking for angels and demons and

stuff...I mean people. Everyone. I can sympathize and see the point with almost anyone, but the

second they hurt someone who hasn't done anything wrong..."

"...That's why you feel bad for the Desians?" she asked. "You can see their point of view?"

I flinched, "...How did you know that?"

She smiled, "I can tell..."

"...You feel sorry for your enemy too, don't you?" I asked.

"..."

"...Why did you ask me all that, anyway?" I asked. "The stuff about why I felt bad for them...you

knew why, didn't you?"

"I thought so." she nodded. "I just wanted to see if..."

"If?"

"..." she smiled. "If we really did think the same."

My jaw dropped partially. She and I? Think the same? Pssh, not likely...well...maybe for the

empathetic stuff...maybe..

"...Try to rest a bit." I said before rolling into my little sleeping bag and covering my head.

--------------------

...The next morning...

"Raine. I'm not doing this." I hissed.

"Oh come on, I'm wearing it too." she said.

"You actually have a figure!!!!" I snapped.

"What, and you don't?" Raine snorted.

"...What do you mean by that?" I wondered. "I'm not that pretty you know..."

"Whatever. Regardless, you are coming with me." Raine grabbed my wrist. "Come on."

I braced myself for the reactions as Raine dragged me back over to the others. We had changed

into the Desian armor. Seeing as though I never wore anything that cut below the neck, or above

the knee, you could see how that slut-armor was very uncomfrotable to me. Unlike the sluts in my

class, I don't show anything. It's very odd, actually, right next to me is a girl wearing a skirt

that...well, if it was any shorter you could see her asscheeks, and a shirt that was SO low they

almost flopped out with her make up, hair in a ponytail, and highheels.

Then, there's me, sitting there in cargo pants, sneakers covered in dirt, a shirt that says 'Not

Normal' and my hair flopping everywhere, usually in front of my face so I have to put it behind my

ears. Yeah. You get the point. That and she was talking about what her favorite lip balm is while

I'm explaining how tectonic plates function to...well, sometimes half the class...

...How come no one likes girls like me?

No, I mean it. Guys always go after the little make-up whores that need a braincell to keep the

one they have company and only talk about outfits or something, while girls like ME... I've been

told I'm pretty, but I don't wear make up or slut-clothes. That's because I like who I am, and I

won't change it for anyone. I'd rather talk about videogames like Legend of Zelda and Final

Fantasy then celebs, some girls say stuff like 'Don't eat the poor animals!' and I'm like 'Extra A1

sauce! PILE IT ON!'. Most girls are really...breezy, I'm one of the few I know who has an A

average. A PLUS average. (Sorry, had to say it)

Why do guys like fake bimbos instead of someone who actually has a brain!? If I'm pretty, as

they say, and I actually HAVE a personality, how come all the guys avoid me for the love of

Christ?! Grrr...I fucking hate guys- okay, not all, just the ones I know personally.

Shit. I just rambled off topic again, didn't I? Fuck.

"There you are-! Oh..." Genis blushed.

The helmets were up, so we could see their faces. What I would have given to climb under a

rock. Genis looked away, blushing, Kratos and Colette really didn't have a reaction, seeing as

one was oblivious and the other was...well, Kratos. Lloyd's face however..

"...WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!" I snapped, bright red.

Well, he is a boy-

"You actually have HIPS!" he gasped.

...That's it. He dies.

"Shut the fuck up before I kill you." I hissed.

Hey...that kinda sounds familiar...who have I said that to? Oh yeah, every guy that's ever messed

with me. I have experience glaring coldly at people that piss me off, I probably look like a

dumbass doing it, but oh well...

"Uh...sorry..." Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck. It's just...you never seem like a girl."

"What?!" I stared.

"Well, your clothes are kinda baggy, and you don't wear make up and stuff..." he said slowly.

I clenched my fists, "Lloyd? Shut up. Now."

"Uh-? O...okay..." he said, seeing the look I was giving him.

I know...I probably shouldn't have acted like that toward him...but it REALLY ticks me off...

...Hey, maybe that's why guys don't like me... Yeah, probably.

"Let's get going." Kratos said.

"Ugh..." I shivered. "I've gotta wear this the whole time..."

"Stop complaining." Raine said. "Come on. We have to get going."

"Just because YOU'VE revealed this much before doesn't mean I have." I muttered.

"WHAT?!" Raine shrieked.

I grimanced and then whispered. "Well...you're not a virgin, are you?"

Raine smacked me upside the head on instinct. Very stupid idea. Seeing as I was wearing a

helmet.

"AH! OW! GODDESS DAMN IT ALL!" Raine cried.

"Here's your sign." I said.

"What?" Raine blinked.

"What sign?" Lloyd asked.

"Um...inside joke..." I laughed nevously. "Let's go."

We walked until we got to the ranch. Once we were close enough we tied everyone's hands

together, to make it look like they were 'caught'. I was tying Lloyd's hands when he noticed

something.

"Holy shit! You've got long nails!!!"

My nails? Oh yeah. I get that reaction a lot. My nails usually get to be about an inch long, on

average.

"...You didn't notice that before?" I rolled my eyes. "No hold still, I gotta get this knot...there!"

"Ow! You didn't have to tie it that tight!" he snapped.

"Shhh!" I hissed. "Come on."

Raine lead the way, and we led the 'prisoners' up to the ranch.

"Halt! State your business!" a guard said.

"We've done it, you fool!" Raine said. "We've captured the Chosen and the criminal!"

"You have? Excellent! Report to Lord Kvar at once!"

The gates opened and we led them through. My blood ran cold just going through the

gates...knowing what was in here made me want to throw up...the fact I was passing as one of

them... Once we got to the control room...

Raine took off her helmet and set it on the ground, "All right, this should do it."

I took my own helmet off and then began untying the others. Once they were all loose we noticed

something on the wall. Well, Lloyd noticed it first. I didn't get to look at it much before the

Renegades ran in.

"You!" Lloyd shouted.

"Lloyd's here? How convenient! Let's-" Botta started.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Kratos asked coldly.

"Wait. Kratos is with them, retreat for now." he told his troops.

"Do you know them?" Lloyd looked at Kratos.

"If you mean I've seen them at the Iselia chapel and Triet, then yes."

The alarm went off.

Botta looked at Kratos, "I think it would be in both our interests not to fight here."

With that, the Renegades got their rears out of there.

"...Kratos?" Raine looked at him. "Is there something we should know?"

Kratos didn't respond.

"...Jaela!" Raine snapped.

I jumped, "Wh-what?!"

Raine glared at me, "How does everyone kmow your 'Master'?"

Shit. I- wait a minute!

I turned just in time to see the Desians appear in the door. Remember that wimpy little fireball

attack you see in the game? Yeah, not how it really happened. What was coming at me was a

huge pillar of fire.

"HOLY SHIT-!! GUARDIAN!" I cast.

The flames hit the barrier around me, but I had to struggle to keep it from breaking. All that went

on in my head was 'Stay stay stay stay stay stay stay stay stay' but apparently, that actually

HELPS. Colette however...

"Gah!"

Being an angel at this moment saved her life. Ironic, wouldn't you say? Once the flames died

down...

"Well, I have to admit I'm suprised you survived that attack."

...Have you ever heard a sound that makes you shudder? Something that makes your blood run

cold and your breathing get choppy? Something that makes you flinch like nails on a chalkboard?

You hear Kvar in the game, sure, but you don't get the feeling of fear that comes from being in

his presence...

"When I heard we had some rats, I figured it was the Renegade Botta, but look what we have

here." he sneered.

"Who are you?" Lloyd snapped.

"You barge into MY ranch, and demand MY name?"

"Hate to admit it, but he's got a point." I said.

"He's Kvar, one of the five grand cardinals." Kratos said, gritting his teeth.

"Ah, I see some of you know me."

The alarm blared again, more Desians were coming. Colette threw a charkam causing Kvar to

dodge.

"Good going Colette! Run!" Lloyd shouted.

Run we did, right out to the...conveyor...belt...

"Wh..what is this...?" Lloyd whispered.

I watched the people go through...men...women...a little boy, crying...

"Oh God..." I whispered.

I threw up, my eyes were spewing out liquid as well as my mouth.

"J-!"

"This is where the exspheres are removed from the host bodies." I heard Kvar.

I knew it was coming. I tried to brace myself. I tried everything. It didn't do anything. I still

couldn't take this. I was doing a strange mixture of vomiting, coughing, and crying.

"...Exspheres are made from...?" Raine whispered.

"Ranches are Exsphere manufacturing plants. Why else would we care for these inferior beings?"

I stopped throwing up, but now I was shaking. How dare he...how dare he just...how dare he...

"...Y...you..." I whispered, looking up at him.

"Lloyd! Your exsphere is a result of MY angelus project! It's time you gave it back!" he said.

Desians surrounded us.

"I'll finally reclaim what was stolen by that filthy female host body!"

"Wh-what...? You don't mean-?" Lloyd went pale.

"Yes...the exsphere subject, human name: Anna, your mother."

"Wh-what?! You killed my-!!!"

"I didn't kill your mother, your father did."

"LIAR!!!"

Lloyd was shaking as bad as me now, tears were forming in his eyes as well. Kratos

was...Kratos was shaking too...I took a deep breath and grasped my sword tightly. I wanted to

hurt Kvar for this...badly...

I looked and saw the people going through the machine. I imagined what it must be like, having

a stone sucked out of your hand...then like your insides are squirming, bubbling under your skin, y

our own bones growing and cracking and reshaping, your head bulging out and melting into a

shapeless mass, veins popping out of your body, bones sticking out. All the while, all you can do

is scream.

"Do not speak ill of the dead!!" I heard Kratos snap.

We were this far already? Had I spaced out that much?

"No matter, take them!" Kvar said.

That's when I did something, really, really, really stupid.

"YOU FUCKING ASS BASTARD!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

I drew my weapon and charged right at him. I swung at him and he simply caught my arm.

"Gah-!"

He gripped my wrist tightly, smirking.

"Foolishness of an inferior being..." he snarled. "...Now what have we here...?"

I squirmed and kicked, attempting to wrench my arm free.

"...A Nebil Hasik, if I'm not mistaken..." he said slowly.

Crap. Was that thing on my arm that obvious? I attempted to wrench my arm away, succeding

only in hurting myself. Kvar looked at my arm and then a twisted smirk came onto his face.

"Ah...so you're the new one..." he stated. "No wonder he's taken you under his wing..."

New one? Did he mean Seraph?

"Heheheheh..." he cackled. "I wonder if I would be able to run some TESTS..."

I rammed my teeth into his arm, biting down so hard I could feel his bone. I brought my free-hand

up and stabbed at his eyes with my inch long nails.

I drove them into his sockets and hooked them in. He let out a scream of pain and I yanked

my hand out. My nails broke off my fingertips, leaving the flesh on my fingers bloody and the nails

lodged in his eye. I let go of his arm and briefly realized I'd bit through the cloth when I ran back t

o the others. Spitting out the taste of flesh.

"UUUUUAAAGGGHHH!"

Sheena leapt down in front of us.

"Leave this to me!" she said. "I'm gonna use the last one, Grampa..."

She summoned her guardian, and in a moment we were out in the woods. I griped my hand

tightly and swore, it hurt like FUCKING HELL! Stingy...throbbing...AUGH!

"Let me see." Raine said, looking at my hand. "...HEAL!"

My fingers stopped bleeding, and the pain became very dull. I sighed in relief.

"Thank you..." I whispered.

Raine looked at me as if I had grown another head. I realized everyone was looking at me.

"...What?" I asked.

"...That was a reckless and stupid thing to do." Kratos snapped. "..."

"...I should've done it." Lloyd muttered, angry with himself.

"...I'm sorry." I whispered. "I...I couldn't...I...didn't think...I..."

I choked, and I felt myself start to cry. Those people in the ranch...why...Mithos, WHY?! And...

...Why was I so weak as to cry when no one else did? Why wasn't I able to take it...? Colette-

...great now I feel like more of an ass. Colette CAN'T cry...not anymore...

"..I can't believe exspheres are made from human lives..." Sheena whispered.

I saw Lloyd look at his exsphere, then he began to shake and a look of rage slid onto his face.

"This...this THING!" Lloyd cried.

Lloyd ripped it from his hand.

"Lloyd! What are you doing?" Raine snapped. "If you throw that away now..."

"We won't be able to save the people at the ranch!" Genis finished.

"And don't forget! It's not just an exsphere, it's your mother's life!" Colette said.

"B..but...these things make a mockery out of human life..." Lloyd whispered.

"Lloyd, think." Kratos said. "What good will throwing that away do?"

"But...they're made from human lives!"

"And?" Kratos asked. "Those people didn't become victims because they wanted to."

I looked at Kratos and I found myself wondering...how could he stand knowing all this and still

be with that organization...while stillbeing able to say things like that?

"Do you think they'd want to be thrown away, after being turned into exspheres?" Kratos asked

Lloyd. "If it were me...I'd want to be useful, to help end this cycle..."

Hypocrite. He was a hypocrite, but then... I realized, so was I... Kratos has done things I'd never

be able to do myself, some good, some...very bad, but ..I believe he's trying to make up for it.

"...I agree." I stated. "I wouldn't want to be thrown away...I'd...I'd want to help."

"...NO!" Lloyd shouted.

"Lloyd!" Genis said.

"...I'm sorry." he muttered. "Just...just let me think a while..."

I watched him walk off and I felt as if my heart was collapsing in on itself. To see stupid,

carefree Lloyd suddenly debating with himself over what is right...Then again, he always was,

wasn't he? He just...never let people know it. Kinda like...no, not like me, though I was always

trying to find what the right thing was...everyone knew it. ...I'm just a self-righteous little bitch,

aren't I? Or am I? Self-righteous...is doing the right thing to shove it in others faces, isn't it? To be

like 'Oh, I helped the sick, I gave to charity, I' blah blah blah...I've never done that, unless I'm

joking around with my friends... I do what I think is right...because I feel like I have to, I

guess...or perhaps this is just my justification for it... I don't know. I'm confusing myself again...

Lloyd...he was trying to do the rightthing, but he didn't know what it was...

"Jaela? Are you okay?" Genis asked.

I looked up at him, then nodded sadly.

"Yeah, sorry...I was just...spacing out." I muttered.

I got to my feet and headed to get my clothes, I don't want to be in a Desian armor again.

...Lloyd was trying to do the right thing and didn't know what it was...man, have I been there...

**Me: Question, AM I a self-righteous bitch? Please tell me...**

**Yuan: You are.**

**Me: Yuan-!...I am...:(**

**Yuan: Woah, she won't even insult me! O.o She IS worried about that...**


	26. Chapter 26

**Heh heh!**

**Yuan: Well, you seem to have cheered up.**

**Me: Nag nag nag, just say the disclaimer.**

**Yuan: There we go! She's back to normal! Freakyanimegal owns nothing!  
**

**Me: I'VE GOT YOUTUBE:D **

**Yuan:...Random.**

**Me: There's this HILARIOUS thing with Lloyd! It's 'Lloyd's Pretty Fly For a White Guy', not **

**the one with the talking ****heads, this one's with clips from the animation and it's HILARIOUS!!! **

**Yuan: Yeah, she's back to normal all right...**

The next morning, Lloyd came out with his answer.

"I'm going to fight, for the world's sake, and for my mom's sake as well." he said.

"Well, I see you got some sense talked into you." Raine said.

Well of course. Kratos talked to him. After Lloyd had walked off on his own, I saw Kratos follow

him. They probably had the same talk they did in the game if you say 'no' at this point...

Wait. If...some things were different in the game...which one happens here...? Then again, I guess you

can't expect a game of a place that doesn't really exist, that turns out does exist, to be completely the

same...

"I want to help you." Sheena said. "I- I can't just let them do this! Will...you take me with you?"

"Of course. We need all the help we can get." Lloyd said.

"How do we get back in the Ranch, though?" Genis asked. "They won't fall for that trick twice."

"Nor will I ever wear Desian armor again, " I said.

"I might know a way. Let's go to Hima." Sheena said.

"Hima? Why?"

"I helped a man who escaped from the ranch, his name is Pietro."

"So he might know a way in! All right! Let's go!" Lloyd said.

Thus we began our walk to Hima. Now see...there's something about me and walking. When I'm by

myself or just with my friends, I gripe and complain, however, if I'm with people I wan't to impress, I

never say a word. No matter how much my feet kill me. I got lost in the woods once and when I

found the road I had to WALK all the way back to my house. Which was about a two hours walk

away. Boy did I complain. Then I went on a three day hike with my cousin and several others at camp

once. You didn't hear a word out of me except once in a while. The boys complained more than I did,

I always tried to make it look like I wasn't fazed. So that's what I was doing now, even though my

feet HURT LIKE FREAKING HELL, I stayed silent. Eventually, lunch rolled around and we

stopped.

"Okay...who cooks?" Lloyd asked.

"I-" Raine started.

"Don't EVEN think about it!" I snapped.

"Well, then let's see YOU cook something!" Raine huffed.

"Is that a challenge?" I hissed.

"...Yes. It is!" she snapped.

"Oh! Do it! Do it!" Lloyd cheered.

"Yeah! I want to see what you can cook!" Colette chirped.

"...Fine then. I will." I said. "I'll make the best dish ever!"

Problem. I barely know how to cook anything.

"...Shit..." I muttered under my breath.

Sure, I knew how to cook a little, but...why the hell did I except that challenge? Oh yeah, because I'm

stubborn as a mule with an ego the size of canada and I can't back down to save my life. Let's

see...what did we have?

Yeast...tomatoes...cheese...pepperoni-...that's it!! YEAH BABY! This I knew how to make!

Wait. Lloyd and Kratos hate tomatoes, don't they? Hm..well...no one ever said I had to tell

them...though if they realize it, I'm dead. I went to work and after a good hour or two I served my

dish to them, feeling very proud of myself. I can't believe I actually managed to do it! Heheheh! Lloyd

looked at the food.

"...What is it?" he blinked.

"It's called 'pizza'." I smiled. "It's really popular where I'm from."

"Where are you from?" Genis asked. "I've never heard of this food..."

"Far away." I said. "Just try it! Please?"

"Um...how?" Lloyd wondered.

I sighed and took a cooking knife, cutting it into eight slices. I took one.

"See? You hold it by the crust and eat it from the pointy side." I said.

I took a bite and almost cried. So...good...how long had it been since I had pizza? I mean, granted, it

wasn't exactly 'Pizza Hut' but it was still good regardless! Lloyd blinked and took a bite of his slice.

I braced myself.

"...Hey! This is really good!" he stared. "You've gotta try this, Genis!"

Lloyd stuffed his face andI felt myself grin with pride. I managed to pull it off! Hey...maybe Cruxis

Crystals help with your cooking ability? Huh...the others tried it, except Kratos.

"WOW!" Sheena stared. "I've never had anything like this!"

"It's really...weird! Yet really good!" Genis blinked.

Raine nibbled it, "Well...it's okay..."

I looked around and saw Colette picking flowers. The familiar 'I feel like an ass' feeling...

"...I'll teach you the recipe, Genis." I said. "Okay?"

"Huh-? Oh...thanks..." Genis smiled.

I took a slice and headed over to Kratos.

"Well? Want a bite?" I asked.

"..." he examined the slice.

"...I broke my freaking back making this, at least try it."

Kratos sighed and then took the slice, he sniffed it a bit and then slowly took a bite.

"...It's not bad. However...what is this red paste?" he asked.

"Peppers." I lied.

"...Peppers." Kratos stated.

"Well, I added some spices to it so it tastes different." I said. "But..that's what it is."

Hey, it was either that or let Kratos and Lloyd totally kill me.

"...I see." he stated, taking another bite.

I looked around and spotted Noishe a few feet away. I had wondered where he was, since he had a

habit of dissappearing half the time and then popping up now and then. I walked over to him with a

slice.

"Hey, Noishe." I said. "Want a bit?"

Noishe whined and then sniffed the slice, cautiously. It was so weird seeing that thing in front of

me...as big as I was, with those twitchy ears and little eyes. The 'dog' took the pizza from me and

began eating it, wagging his tail. A minute later he gave out a happy sounding 'bark' and then licked

my face.

"Ew-! H-hey! S-stop!" I laughed. "That tickles-! EW-!"

Sheena had summoned Corrine, who she was feeding the last piece too.

"Mm!" it chirped. "It tastes good! Weird, but good!"

Did I mention how adorable Corrine is in person? I mean...just SO cute! The squeaky voice, bushy

little tails, cute little face and uber chibi-fied body. To be honest, I'm suprised Colette hasn't tried to

hug him... Anyway, we proceeded to Hima...

"Wooooww..." Lloyd said.

This little 'town'...it had an air to it. I mean...like it was just cackling with electricity, adventurers

everywhere and the mountain air filled my nostrils and I couldn't help but sigh in relief. Mountain

air...clean and fresh... I don't think most people in the U.S. have ever really had a good whiff of

it...seeing as all the shit we puff into the air... I want...one day, I want to help make it so everyone can

breathe the air as it was suppossed to be, clean and refreshing. There's...got to be a way to keep our

planet clean and healthy while still going forward with technology, right? There's always a

way...always a way...

"The middle ground, the choice in between, the choice that is hardly ever seen..." I muttered under my

breath. "Though it's never seen it's always there, it exists though we may not know where..."

"Huh?" Colette looked at me.

"Hm-? Oh! Nothing. Thinking out loud." I smiled.

I read that in a poem once...

"Hey, what's all that racket?" Lloyd said.

I snapped from my daze and realized there were sounds coming from the inn...

Oh no.

"..." I paled.

"Jaela? What's wrong? You look scared..." Colette said.

Lloyd rushed ahead to the front of the inn, and of course...if he did it, I had to do it. I don't like

people upstaging me...in anything...one of my many flaws...heh...

"Get it!" I heard someone cry.

Clara was surrounded by several adventurers, twitching and lolling around.

"..." I blanked.

...There are three things that make me blank, just stop thinking. One, seeing someone I care about

hurt, two, creatures that used to be human and three...siren lights. Anyway, I watched Clara and I

could barely move, aside from twitching. Lloyd ran forward and yelled at the adventurerers to stop,

Raine ran forward next.

"Clara! We want to help you! Calm down!" she cried.

Clara swiped at Raine, knocking her aside.

"Raine-!" I cried.

Clara lumbered past me, knocking me back a few steps. I ran over to Raine...

"Hey! Are you all right?" I asked.

"I'm fine..." she said, brushing herself off.

She had a huge scratch down her arm, but quickly healed it with a spell.

"Hey! Look at this!" Genis cried.

I looked over and saw the half-elf holding a golden key...Wow, it's pretty...

"This is...the key to the tower of mana?" Raine stared.

"It may be of use later, let us take it." Kratos stated.

"Well...you never know." Lloyd shrugged.

"Let's go find Pietro." Sheena said.

"Oh, right!" Lloyd exclaimed.

We went inside the inn and the scent of burning wood and the musty smell of a wooden cottage filled

my nose. How I loved that scent...the only scent that rivals would be...the smell of semi-tropical

plants, tortillas and red beans during a hot humid day. Huh?

Oh...I suppose that probably needs an explanation, huh?

My parents came from two entirely different parts of the country, my mother was born and raised a

few hours away from Mexico, and my father came from a heavily forested area up north in the

mountains. Somehow they met, and I visit relatives in both places. The wood-burning smell is one I

would always smell at my paternal grandparents' house, the smell of Mexican food and humid

vegetation at my maternal grandmothers'. Heh heh... it's strange, I watched my parents wedding video,

and my Dad's parents and siblings were so PALE, while the other eighty people were tanned and

dark-haired. They stood out so amusingly...that and the pastor that wed them spoke in spanish every

few minutes. Sometimes I forget that I'm not entirely white, since I've always lived in mainly white

communitites. However, when I go to visit my Mother's side, or when I see the homevideos of my

childhood, it reminds me I'm hispanic too. In the videos I'd always walk around when I was like two,

and my mother would tell me: 'Miha, do you know where tu zapatos son?' Both of them would try to

teach me spanish and I would repeat them, I was so mad at my Mom for it, acutally. They stopped

speaking to me in spanish when I was about five, so I forgot most of it...which pisses me off, because

then I could've been bilingual without a hitch. Though it is why I love spanish class so much, I

suppose...because the words come easy and I get a sense of nostalgia from some...words I had known

but long forgotten...surfacing again in my mind as I relearn them, as if...as if I'm digging up parts of

myself long buried. ..Funny, huh? ...Heh...heh heh...er...anyway.

"Sophia!" Sheena said, spotting the woman by the stairs.

"Sheena! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"We came to see Pietro, is he here?" Sheena asked.

I saw her hesitate, she glanced to the corner. One of the biggest signs of lying, they don't meet your

eyes. I'm pretty good at telling when someone is lying...I've had my share of lies told to me.

"He died." she said.

"O-oh..." Sheena looked sad.

Kratos and Raine were the only ones who seemed to know she was lying, Kratos' eyes narrowed and

Raine came out to ask if he left any possessions, or said anything strange...

"His grave is out back...wait! Don't dig it up!" she exclaimed.

"We won't." Colette said. "I promise."

"...Thank you." she muttered.

The others turned and walked outside as Sophia walked up the stairs. I stood there a minute, looking

around at the wooden inn. I was struck with a sense of nostalgia...

"Jaela? We're going." Lloyd said.

I shook my head, "Huh-? Oh, sorry-...can I stay here a minute?"

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

"I'll catch up with you, but can I just...?" I felt my voice taper.

"...Okay." Lloyd said. "We'll come back for you."

He left without another word, from outside I heard Colette ask where I was...

"She wanted to stay in there for some reason." Lloyd answered.

"She looked a little sad, I wonder what was wrong?" Genis asked.

"Hey, Kratos."

"Hm? What is it?"

"How long ago did you say Jaela ran away from home?"

"You said three years, right?" Genis asked. "Then why did you say she was 'just starting out' as a

fighter when we were in the Triet desert?"

Damn that kids memory.

"...She is just starting out."

"Wait...so she ran away from home three years ago, and now she's your apprentice? But wait...didn't

you say she was traveling with you for three years...? ...You're not some kinda pedophile are you?"

Genis asked.

I almost fell over, trying not the throw up.

"What's a pedophile?" Lloyd wondered.

I fell over.

"I am not." Kratos stated. "She was traveling with me, however."

"Why..?" Raine asked.

I could imagine the skeptical, suspicious look on her face.

"I came across her on a job. I...ended up taking her under my wing."

That was sort of true..I mean, I just showed up and then the next thing I know Mithos has Kratos drag

me off on some mission. Which still doesn't make sense, after all...I was some random kid that just

popped up, human no less. Even if Kratos did tell him I was a 'Nebil hasik' or whatever...wouldn't it

have been wiser to simply kill me right then and there? It didn't make sense at all...unless...Kratos and

Mithos were using telepathy, there could be an entire conversation I had missed out on. Hell, there

probably was...but...what could Kratos have said to...?

"Can't we talk about this later?" Sheena asked. "We need to check out Pietro's..."

"Oh! Right!" Colette said. "We should go."

"Right..." Lloyd trailed.

They left me in the Inn's lobby, looking around at the wooden interior. It reminded me so much of

one of the many houses I've lived in...and it made me think of my home now. Mom...she must be

going crazy by now...once I was lost for three hours and she pretty much went nuts, how long has it

been now? Over three months? My sister must be crying her eyes out, my brothers...well, they'll

probably keep any evidence they care in the closet. And Dad...how would Dad react...? What scared

me more is how would they change by the time I got home...if ever? The cousin I was cut off from

for months...when I finally saw her again...she wasn't the same. She didn't like the things we used to

like, she didn't dress the way she used to dress, she was hanging out with a doper and a hussy, and she

painted her nails. Huh? Yeah...that was a warning sign. They told me she spent an hour putting on

make-up...to go to the BEACH. Not only stupid, but...an hour? Make-up itself was like the

apocalypse. I told her, I was like: 'Oh come on, Jess, we used to make fun of people like that! Now

you're doing it?' But she didn't seem to care, heck, she blew me off most of the time...she didn't say

hi, she didn't even bother to say goodbye... She used to be my only friend in the state, we used to

share everything, and now it's like...it's like I never met her at all. I choked back a sob. When I got

back...would it be the same with everyone else? Would any of them still be who I loved them for?

Would any of them still...care?

**Yuan: Emoooo...**

**Me: **

**Yuan: Uh...Jaela?  
**

**Me: (Is silently crying)**

**Yuan: Oh come on, what's the matter?**

**Me:...My cousin...**

**Yuan: Wait! So the emo rant right above this was true?**

**Me:...Shut up. I don't need your sympathy-!...**

**Yuan: She is seriously crying...I freaking mean it. She's crying while she's typing this.**

**Me: I SAID SHUT UP! GO THE FUCK AWAY!  
**

**Yuan: You're making me talk you ditz. I'm a figment of your imagination!**

**Me:...I'm making a figment of my imagination argue with myself.**

**That's it. Skit things aside for the moment. I need to assure my sanity. Or what little of it I **

**have. ****Yeah...I'm...down. Yes I did start crying while writing that last part...and yeah...it hurts. A **

**lot. It's just...things change ****right? You can't stop it, you can't always influence it...but it still **

**hurts...right? I'm sorry for dumping this on you...but...I ****am scared. If people can change like **

**that...who's to say anyone I care about will ever still be the ones I care about, you ****know? I **

**just...come someone gimme some feedback here? I can't be the only one who's ever thought **

**about stuff like ****this...right? I'm sorry...as an apology, I'll throw in a random moment:**

**Yggdrasill: CHEESE WHIZ!**

**Yuan: FROGS!  
**

**Kratos: MONKEY CRACKERS!**

**Lloyd: The hell?**

**Colette: BOB!  
**

**Well, that cheered me up a little bit. n.n...heh...hee...**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for everything last chapter, guys...it made me feel a little better. n.n**

**Yuan: Really?  
**

**Me: Yeah. I actually feel like writing some non-angst!  
**

**Yuan:...You mean crack?  
**

**Me: No, I mean fun but not crack.**

**Yuan:...When the hell did you last do that?  
**

**Me: I...O.o...er...SHUT UP AND SAY THE DISCLAIMER!  
**

**Yuan: Got her. Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

**Me: When DID I last do that...? (Worries)**

When I left the inn, I met up with the others at the gravesite where everyone was praying.

Well...Kratos wasn't, probably for the same reason I didn't, you can't pray to a nonexistent

goddess. However...

"Rest in peace..." I muttered.

Gravesites are a little strange. Besides being full of dead people, I mean. Especially to me, seeing

as I'm a mixed race. White people typically are afraid- or at least unnerved, saddened, by graves.

Like my father, he will not go near a grave at night. Hispanics however, treat it differently. In

Spanish class I was told how they celebrate death as another step of life, moving on to another

part. I kind of grasped it easily, because I remember going to gravesites of my mother's relatives.

Cementaries of 'western culture' have a very depressing feel to it, because of the dead people,

obviously, but it's also how they act. They all act very very depressed, which I guess is expected,

but hispanics have a different tone. When I go to gravesites of my Hispanic relatives, it's like

going to go say hi. There are bright flowers, ribbons, and pinwheels everywhere, the people act

like they've just happily visited a living friend, and some people even have picnics in the

graveyard. In fact, I think I did that once when I was little. Up north, or in mainly white

communities, you just don't DO that, you know? If I leave a gravesite of my fathers relatives, I'm

always depressed, if I leave one of my mother's relatives...I feel somewhat...happy, like I just

went 'Hi! I hope you're happy! I'll see you in a few years! Take care!'. There, it's like death

is...not forever. Then again...I'm a christian, so I'm suppossed to believe that anyway, heh...

"..." I sighed.

But these graves were of people murdered. That definitely made it feel...different.

"Chosen...mana...die..."

I flinched and turned around, seeing, of course, Pietro. The man looked in horrible condition...he

had bags under his eyes, his skin was clammy and he was staggering. If I didn't know better, I'd

think he was a zombie. Seriously.

"What...?" Lloyd stared.

"Chosen...die...mana...die..." he chanted.

I felt a shiver up my spine which was cut off when Sohpie ran up to us.

"There you are! Get back inside!"

The woman grabbed him and started dow the path-

"Pietro!" Sheena called.

"What? He's the one who escaped the human ranch!" Raine said.

Everyone rushed forward which made Sophie stand between us and Pietro, arms out wide.

"Please, leave him alone! He's suffering! It's the curse!" she called.

"But because of him, countless people from Luin are dead! You could help us a little!" Lloyd said.

"I'm sure there's a lot he'd like to do, but...right now he's..."

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Seeing people like that...it scares me. I know I

shouldn't be scared, I know that's kind of...bad, but still... I mean, I don't treat them any

differently- more than necessary, anyway- but I still get just a little bit unnerved around people

like that...I really feel bad about it, but...

"How about if we cure him? Then will you help us?"

There she goes again, always trying to help anyway she can...

...Heh, you've gotta have a little respect for that. You've just gotta.

"Really?" Sophie looked flabbergasted.

"Yeah." Lloyd and I said.

"Fine, but evacuating the ranch comes first. That I won't relinquish." Raine said.

"Thank you so much! Um...let's see..." Sophie bit her lip. "Ah! Yes, when he came he said he

escaped through a tunnel and then blocked the entrance with a boulder. He used some type of

sphere..."

"Boulder?" Lloyd wondered.

"Yes. That one by the trail when we go in." I said.

"I recall something of that nature." Kratos stated.

"Pietro's things are in the grave. Please take them with you."

With that, Sopihie took Pietro by the hand and led him back down the path.

"...So...do we get digging, or what?" I asked, looking at the grave.

"Digging up a grave is kinda...er..." Sheena trailed.

"Uncomfortable?" I suggested.

"Yeah. That."

"Well...it's not like anyone's in it...but still..." I shivered a bit.

"Oh, don't be such girls!" Lloyd said.

My eye twitched.

"..." Kratos noted it.

"...What...did you just say...?" I hissed darkly.

Lloyd paled, as most do if I speak in that tone. Guys, usually. See...I hate feminine stereotyping.

Seriously. That and guys seem to think nothing will happen if they say girls are weaker or

whatnot. Sadly, they're usually right because no girl will question them. Then...there's me. If you

say something sexist, I WILL make you regret it. The look on Lloyd's face closely resembled my

cousin's face when he had said something of that nature. Pale, wide-eyed and nervous.

"H-huh? I just-" he stammered.

My cousin had ended up running from me for a good five minutes, AND I caught him. See, I was

about to knock him into a tree, but him crouching down, shielding his head and crying 'I take it

back! Don't kill me!' earned my mercy. I'm more lineant to comments than touching. If you touch

me and I don't want to be touched, I hurt you. Plain and simple. There was this one boy in

science whom I punched in the face because he pushed me into a wall. See, he had been

throwing ice cubes we were suppossed to be using in an experiment at people and he narrowly

missed me. Thus, I threw it back. His reaction was to shove me into the wall repeatedly as I told

him to leave me alone. Thus he taunted: 'watcha gonna do about it'? so I showed him what I

wanted to do about it and punched him in the face. Never bothered me again. Or this one time at

a dance, some boy tried to do that sick 'grind' move, you know, where they rub their damn pelvis

against your butt? This guy came up behind me and did that, I turned on heel and he was within

an inch of my face in less than a second. The next second my knuckles hurt and he was covering

his eye calling me a psychotic bitch as he ran off across the room. No guys have messed with me

much since. Then...Lloyd probably didn't mean it...I should probably just calm down a bit. I can't

be a hypocrite, I know I sometimes tell my brothers not to be such girls...

"...Nevermind." I sighed.

"S-sorry...I was just sayin', girls can't do gross stuff-"

"Are you suggesting I couldn't HANDLE it?!" I snarled.

"W-well...um...no." Lloyd admitted.

"Someone get me a shovel!" I snarled, walking toward the inn.

"W-woah! What'd I do?!" Lloyd gasped.

Idiot...

"J-jaela! Wait! What'd I say?!"

Lloyd followed me down to the inn, attempting to talk to me.

"I'm just getting a shovel!" I said, not looking behind me.

"What? But why-?" I heard him ask.

"Because I'm going to dig up the grave! Duh!"

"Huh-? But-"

"If you think you can do it, so can I!" I said, eyes on the inn now before me.

"Huh-? Jaela! I didn't-!"

I slammed the door on him. The old man looked at me with a raised eyebrow, thus I quicky lost

my snarling face and replaced it with a considerate smile.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but may I borrow a shovel perhaps?" I asked politely.

"...That's gotta be the quickest mood swap I've ever seen..." the old man gaped.

"..." I sighed. "PLEASE?"

"Well, sure, there's one under the stairs."

Under the stairs? That's a weird place to put it...but oh well. I grabbed the shovel and started to

leave just as Lloyd came in. I walked right past him with the shovel as he tried to talk to me.

"Jaela! Come on! I-!"

"Don't talk to me." I snapped.

I stopped in my tracks, then sighed to clear my head.

"...I'm sorry." I said. "Just don't talk to me right now, okay? I'll be better when I calm down..."

I started walking again and judging by the silence that followed after, Lloyd was sort of stunned.

Then, who can blame him? Having a girl who's a hair short of bipolar snapping at you must be

difficult... After a good ten minutes...

"Jaela...are you sure you don't want to take a break?" Genis asked.

Who the hell made the graves four and a half feet deep!? WAY too much to dig! Well...it could

be worse. It actually could be six feet, like the saying goes... Well, I should be done in

another...five minutes or so. Man...Cruxis crystals really speed you up in this kind of stuff...

Though I was still bushed...

"I'm fine. Just a minute...or so..." I panted.

My arms and back hurt, a lot, but I wasn't letting them know that.

"Jaela...I can help, I feel bad just standing here..." Lloyd trailed.

"I've got it." I said, digging the shovel in again.

"Are you sure? You look tired..."

"I said I'm fine." I snapped.

"But you-"

"I don't need any help!" I snapped.

Lloyd withdrew from me, slightly stunned.

"...Is she always like this?" Sheena asked.

"Well..." Colette trailed.

"Ask Kratos, he's known her longest." Genis said.

"..." I heard him sigh. "She's...incredibly stubborn at times."

"Oh! Like Lloyd?"

Judging by the smack I heard after that, Genis had a huge bump on his head.

So...after a few MORE minutes AND FILLING THE WHOLE DAMN THING UP AGAIN-

er...ahem...I'm fine... we started on the way to the Ranch. Again. My body was aching already

and then we had to walk again?! It's not just a walk, it's a whole damn day's walk! It'll be night

by the time we get there!

"Man..." I groaned, my feet already killing me.

"...Jaela...are you okay?" Raine asked.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"...Stop it." Genis snapped. "You're lying! Just like Colette does!"

I growled slightly, looking away as Colette blushed in shame.

"I said I'm fine- GAH!"

I had been so mad I hadn't noticed the rock in front of my foot, the one that had just tripped me.

I yelped and staggered a bit before standing upright and continuing walking. When I had gone on

hikes with my cousin and our camp, I had been walking for hours, soaked to the bone, scratches

all over carrying a good fourty or fifty pounds on my back, would trip on a root and then find my

footing and just keep walking. My camp counslers would always gasp everytime this happened

and stop and be like 'Hey! Are you all right?! Did you hurt yourself?! Do you need to rest?!'

"Hey! Are you all right?!" Lloyd gasped.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Sheena asked.

"Are you sure you don't need to rest?" Colette asked.

I answered them the same way I answered the others.

"If I'm still walking, I'm fine." I said, "Let's go."

However, that's when the thing I prayed wouldn't happen happened. We were attacked.

"Uh-oh!" Lloyd drew his swords.

Those of us carrying packs dropped them and took out our weapons. My body was already

aching beyond all reason and now this?! God dammit! Cockatrices...EVEN MORE GOD

DAMMIT! I HATE THESE THINGS!

"HYAH!"

Lloyd was attacking the biggest one, Kratos aiding him, I took it to stall the second as Sheena

fought the last, leaping around it in a blur like a crazed acrobat. Man can ninja move...

"JAELA!"

I yelped and jumped backwards as my foe attempted to peck me. I was NOT interested in

becoming a lawn ornament! NOT! I side jumped to the right and attempted to slice it. ...Scales.

NOT COOL! NOT COOL!

"Go for it's throat!" Raine shouted.

It's throat-? Yeah, that was flesh, right? Okay...damn, that meant getting in front of it-...wait a

minute...now was a good oppritunity to try something... I backed up and closed my eyes a

minute, then opened them suddenly. Yes...I did it! I could see the dark mana! Now if I could just

get some of the monster's and-

"WATCH OUT!"

I turned to see one of the other cockatrices beaks an inch from my face. Unlike the time with the

boy, when I punched him in the face out of sheer reaction, I acted in a different manner. I jumped

back, the beak missing me by a hairswidth which I thank God had stopped me from becoming a

statue, then thrust my saber into it's eye.

You know how Lloyd and Kratos say 'Didn't like that?'

It didn't like that.

"WOAH!"

It let out a screetch and backed away, thrashing around with my sword still in it's eye. GREAT,

now I didn't have a weapon...at all...DAMN! What do I do?! What do I do?! I felt something

brush against my arm- scales?! NO! I spun on a dime and raked my hand along the scales,

managing to snatch a bit of the dark mana. That was just enough.

"BLOODY HOWLING!"

The mass surrounded the cockatrice and let out a screetch, killing it.

"Oh thank God..." I sighed in relief. "...OH CRAP!"

I turned just as the other cockatrice headed for me, well, it was more charging...

"AQUA EDGE!!"

Water cut through the monster and in a second it fell with a thud.

"THANKS!"

Did I mention how much I love Genis? Seriously. He rocks.

"Whew!"

I looked over to see that Lloyd and Kratos had killed the leader- well, I THINK that's what I

saw...it's so weird when the entire world looks like it's on an etch-a-sketch...dark and fuzzy line

drawings, with shading around them that showed where their skin was. So...bizarre...I closed my

eyes and shook it off, opening them to see normally.

"That was a bit tough..." Lloyd sighed.

"No kidding." I sighed. "Where's- Oh, there it is."

I walked over to the Cockatrice that had my sword in it's eye. I pulled it out as it gave a sick

'shculp' sound, eyeball innards and some brains staining it. I fought back the urge to hurl and

flicked the guts off into the bushes before retracting the blade back into the hilt. Ugh...the

smell...horrible!

"Whew..." I took a deep breath.

There's a funny thing about adrenaline, it's a lot like sugar. For a while you won't feel pain or

anything, just a rush, however, as soon as the rush runs out...you crash, and seeing that I was

exhausted to begin with...

"Ah!"

There was a loud thud as I hit the ground.

"Jaela!"

I attempted to stand, but my limbs felt so heavy...

"I'm fine..." I grunted.

I managed to get to my feet as they bombarded me.

"Jaela! Don't be ridiculous!" Raine snapped. "You need to rest!"

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped, my voice raspy.

I took about five steps...then fell over again.

"..." I heard Kratos sighed. "Let's take a break."

I heard Raine sigh. "First aid!"

I sighed in relief as my aching muscles soothed just before I fell asleep.

Now...I've mentioned I have strange dreams...

_J...a...?_

A voice trying to say my name...who's voice? Who...? My mom!? My mother...followed by the

voices of my dad, my brothers, my sister...crying out my name.

_"I'm right here!" _I cried. _"Where are you!?"_

I heard more voices, but they were becoming jumbled, confused, fading...

_"MOM! DAD! KAI!? JAKE?! JOEY! SOMEBODY!"  
_

I fell onto my knees, crying for my family, crying the names of friends I hadn't seen in so long. I

cried louder and louder but all the while no one could hear me...I was left alone in the dark... I

closed my eyes, sobbing, then after a minute opened them. The darkness faded away into odd

shapes...like the ones I saw when I saw dark mana. Except the shapes were still dark, but

everything else was light... I began walking through the buildings- buildings? Yeah...buldings...a

city? Where-? Hey! This was Palmacosta! A dark...quiet palmacosta...There was a flash of green

behind me. I turned on a dime to find nothing- but a few green feathers. What-?

...I looked over my shoulder. The wings...

_"HOLY-!"_

The wings flared violently and the feathers began flying off them. Whizzing around like a million

little birds zooming in spirals around me, hitting me in the face and knocking me from all sides.

Then-

"Jaela?! Hey! Jaela!"

I woke up to find my face in soft white fur...judging from the smell, it was Noishe. I opened my

eyes and yawned loudly, shaking off the grogginess before turning to look around.

"..Dammit!" I grimanced.

There had been more to the dream...there always was! I would always have dreams like

that...always, but I would see the ending and then...forget it. I would wake up, know it for a

couple seconds, then I would forget it. I would forget and the only thing left to me would be a

feeling...something good, or something bad. I had one dream once that I saw a guy in green

walking out of some dimly lit place though a wooden door as a lady said 'This should spark his

memory'. The only part I could remember after waking up was some guy in front of a door.

Imagine my shock when I saw this exact scene, this exact PICTURE in the latest Zelda game,

months after the dream. I saw it and then remembered the end, the memory quote. Needless to

say, I was freaked out- hell, I still am. I've had several things like that...the endings I don't

remember until something related pops up. However, I was always left with a feeling like I

said, good thing, bad thing, or 'whatever'. This was NOT a good feeling...

"Huh? What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"...I forgot it..." I moaned.

"Huh?"

I looked up and noticed his oblivious face. I sighed.

"Nothing. Sorry...where are we?"

I looked around, fields...just fields, and the rest of the group looking at me. I blinked and almost

yelped upon the realization I was sitting on Noishe's back. Apparently, they had had him carrying

me since I fell asleep...

"We're a few hours away from the Ranch." Lloyd said seriously.

"...Ah, I see." I closed my eyes. "...Are you ready?"

"...Yeah." he said softly. "...Kvar's going down."

"...Lloyd...I..." I started.

"What is it?" he asked.

"...I don't like it." I finished.

"Huh? What're you-?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I don't like seeing you like this..." I whispered. "I don't like seeing you so bloodthirsty..."

"...Jaela-"

"I'm sorry." I said. "I know that he did- he does, horrible, horrible things...and that he did that to

your Mom...and I know I'm being hypocritical after I attacked him like that, but..."

I felt my throat choke as my voice died inside of it. I turned away as a tear trailed down my

cheek, the one he couldn't see. I don't like...killing. At all. Even if he did deserve it...

"I know he deserves it. I know we can't let him live." I whispered. "But...but...to enjoy killing?!

That's- that's not right! I don't think that revenge is right...I...I'm sorry...I just...I don't like seeing

you looking so bloodthirsty. You're...you're too good for that, Lloyd...you shouldn't...I mean..."

Lloyd was gaping at me, the others standing by him staring as well.

"...Wow, Jaela!" Colette gasped. "You're...you and me think the same!"

I blushed, "...Nah. Not really..."

Lloyd looked concerned, frowning in worry.

"...Do I...really look like that? Bloodthirsty?"

"...Yeah. I mean, I realize you hate him- and I do too, to let you know- but..." I sighed. "...If you

just go around hating everyone, and killing everyone because of hate... Isn't that...just...isn't that

just as bad as the desians?"

"...S-so what do you suggest we do!? Let Kvar live?!" he shouted.

"Of course not." I snorted, dropping my sadness. "That bastard needs to die. He tortures and kills

innocent people. He can't be allowed to live. ...It's just..."

"...Just what?" Lloyd asked.

"...I thought you were better than that, to enjoy it." I whispered.

"...I..." Lloyd whispered, eyes wide.

"...I'm sorry. That's probably not convenient to have dropped on you right now." I sighed. "..."

There was a silence for a good few minutes...

"...Guys...the sun's going to go down soon." I said. "If we don't hurry, it'll be dark by the time we

get there."

"...Lloyd, perhaps we should rest for the night." Raine suggested.

"Wh-what-?" Lloyd stammed.

I saw Kratos twitch, he obviously wasn't kosher with that either.

"We're all tired, and it will be dark soon. We'll head for the ranch first thing in the morning." the

half-elf stated. "Assuming...that's all right with you, Colette?"

"Um...all right, but we'll go first thing in the morning, right? Thinking about those people in there..."

I felt a shudder down my spine. Those people...their pain...

"...Let's stay the night." Kratos stated.

I all but gasped. Did I just hear that? Kratos had-? About this? No way! That was impossible!

Completely! He was just as itching as Lloyd to get to the ranch and kill Kvar...why was he

agreeing with Raine? Well...maybe it had to do with Lloyd. Judging by the look on his face...I had

unnerved him, he was having doubts of himself...

"...Way to go, genius..." I sighed quietly.

"I'm...gonna go look for firewood." Lloyd said, walking off.

"Er...I'll go get some rocks for the fire!" Sheena said.

Everyone dismissed themselves to get something as I set up an area to put the fire in. Sheena was

back with rocks in only a couple of minutes, but my mind was elsewhere.

"Hey, I've got the stones." she said.

"...Mm-hm..." I mumbled, not really hearing her.

"...Hey, are you all right?"

"..."

"JAELA!"

"Huh-? WOAH!" I all but fell over. "Oh-! Sorry, Sheena, what did you say?"

"I've got the rocks, for the fire." she said, holding one out.

"Oh, right, thanks..." I took it. "..."

"...You really hit Lloyd hard with that."

I grimanced, "Look, I'm sorry, okay? I just...can't stand seeing him like that..."

"All hate-filled and stuff?" Sheena asked. "Yeah...he doesn't seem like it belongs in him..."

"...I know you hate them too, for what they did...for the city..."

I felt myself grimance again. The city, devastated like that, the people killed, captured,

tortured...all the pain because of them...and I still didn't want to kill?

"...Am I weak?" I asked.

"Huh?" Sheena blinked.

"To not want to kill him? Kvar, I mean?" I asked. "I mean...he has to be stopped, otherwise more

and more people will get hurt, I know that. Why do I still feel bad? Is something wrong with me?"

"...I don't think it's wrong not to want to kill." Sheena muttered.

"...I'm sorry. That was a stupid question." I smiled sadly. "You don't want to kill Colette, right?"

"...W-well..." she frowned.

"...Even though you have so many people you want to take care of, you still don't want to kill." I

said before sighing. "...People are such selfish beings...but...I guess that's just what we are..."

"...You're...are you...always like this?" she asked, staring at me.

"...Yeah. Sorry." I sighed with a smile. "I'm...a bit...weird, huh?"

"...Yeah." she nodded. "It's okay though, that makes you interesting."

I laughed, "Interesting, huh? All right, whatever you say."

"..."

"...I wonder sometimes..." I said, looking off. "If..."

"If what?" she asked.

"...Well, it's hard to put into words..." I trailed.

I don't know what it is I wanted to say, but...I just feel...something. Often times when I ponder

about the world and the people in it, I get this weird feeling in my chest, like my heart is pushing

against my chest-bone... It feels like there's something I want to say, the words come up through

my throat and then just die in my mouth. It's a feeling like...there's something I should be doing,

something I should know, somewhere I should be...but I never...quite figure out what it is.

"Nevermind." I shook my head. "Good night, Sheena."

I walked off, looking up at the sky. ...Stars, somewhere out there was my star, my sun, my

planet, my home, but I was stuck here... How was I ever going to get home? Well...I assume the

Eternal Sword could handle it, but for some reason the question that stuck at me most was how

did I get HERE? Was it possible I was just dreaming-? Wait, no, it wasn't. After all that had

happened...all that I felt and saw...but how was it possible?

"And usually I love drama." I sighed. "...Well, bedtime."

I positioned myself on my bed roll and attempted to drift off to sleep. After several hours of

tossing and turning, I finally managed to fall asleep, but felt as if I woke up a second later.

"Ugh..." I opened my eyes, grumbling. "The sun's out already...?"

"Jaela, come on."

I sat up and looked to see Genis, who had been shaking me awake.

"What, already?" I yawned. "Aw man..."

"Come on, Jaela! This is important!" he said. "We're infiltrating the ranch today!"

I didn't feel tired anymore, my eyes snapping open. I got to my feet and brushed myself off before

looking around at the campsite. Kratos was gazing off wordlessly in the direction of the ranch,

Lloyd was pacing restlessly as the girls stood to the side, a little bit anxious around them like that.

Lloyd was antsy, that was for sure...

"Hey, Jaela?"

I flinched, "Huh? What is it Lloyd?"

"...Do you think I'm heartless?" he asked.

"Of course not." I snapped. "...Kvar has to be stopped, believe me...I hate him too. After what

he did...what he does to all those poor people...I mean, you saw, right? I'M the one that charged

at him..."

"Well-"

"If anything, I'm just being a hypocrite." I smiled sadly. "I let my feelings run away with me...I've

never been that mad before... I'm all for him dying, he deserves to die, but...I just don't like seeing

you ENJOYING the idea of killing someone...that's not right. I'm sorry, but it's just not..."

"...But still..." he bit his lip.

"...I know I can't tell you what to feel, Lloyd." I muttered. "...I'm sorry."

"Jaela is right."

I flinched and felt my jaw drop, Kratos!? Agreeing with me?!

"Kratos?" Lloyd asked.

"It is not right to enjoy taking lives." he muttered, glancing aside. "...However..."

"...Since we've gotta kill him anyway..." I forced a smile, but I'm sure I still looked sad. "You

might as well...enjoy it. I guess...I mean, the bastard deserves to burn in hell anyway, and we've

gotta save all those people..." I sighed, then put on a straight face. "Feeling for those who don't

deserve it is stupid! It's only going to hurt you..."

"..." Kratos nodded. "Let's get going."

"...Yeah. To avenge Mom and...and to save the captives!!"

"..." I smiled. "That, I can deal with."

Thus we set off for the ranch and in no time at all we found ourselves inside the computer room.

Raine went to the computer and began fiddling with it, examining the map.

"Hm...Kvar should be in this room." she made one block flicker. "And the captives should be in

here. However, it looks like the way to Kvar's room is locked...we'll have to disengage the

security system."

"All right, so...we free the captives first, then go after Kvar?" Lloyd asked.

There was a loud beeping sound.

"Crap!" I shouted. "I'm guessing that means they've detected us!"

"It looks like we don't have time." Raine bit her lip. "We'll have to split into groups."

"One team goes for the captives while the other goes after Kvar, right?" I asked.

"Yes. Colette? Choose teams for us." Raine said.

"Huh-? Oh! I think Lloyd should pick." she smiled.

"Me? Well...I'm going after Kvar." he said sternly. "...I have to, you know?"

There was a silence and I felt myself nod slowly. I realized he was never going to get on with his

life unless he did this...him or Kratos, but still...it made me so unneasy... Am I just weak?

"I...I want to come with you!" Genis said.

"Me too!" Sheena said.

I stayed silent a moment.

"You should take Kratos." I said.

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked, Kratos twitched.

"Well...he's the best fighter, you'll need help." I said as an excuse.

"...Yes, Lloyd, take me with you...please..." he added as an afterthought.

"...Okay, I'll take Kratos and...um..."

BOOM!

We all turned to the door, hearing the explosion from outside.

"What was that?!"

"We've wasted too much time!" Raine cried.

"Lloyd! Take Kratos and Sheena with you to Kvar!" I pointed at the door leading that way.

"Raine! You take Colette and Genis and get the captives out of here!" I pointed to the other. "I'll

go disable the conveyor belt!"

"What? Are you going to be okay by yourself?" Sheena asked.

"We don't have time for this! GO!" I snapped.

"But-"

"NOW!" I roared at the top of my lungs.

I dashed off for the room with the convery controls, praying that everyone else had gotten out in

time. Convenient thing about games, when they say 'we don't have much time' you actually have

all the time in the world. However, this wasn't a videogame, we had hesitated too long and this

was the outcome. I dashed through the room I recognized as the canister storage, running for the

controls I saw ahead of me. A canister passed over my head...and I didn't dare look at it. I

skidded to a stop at the control device, looking over it. A touch screen? Nice... er, that is...

"Letsee letsee...power down!" I exclaimed.

I pressed the correct space and with a hum I heard the machine stop, all the automated action in

the room coming to a standstill. Good...now that was out of the way, I could-..wait...were those

...stairs?

"..."

Stairs...leading down...That wasn't in the game... I found myself walking down them out of some

impulse I still can't understand. It got dark halfway through and I considered turning back...

"Wait..." I muttered. "Kratos said..."

He said I can see in the dark, right? With the 'nebil' sight or whatnot? Let's see...I closed my eyes

tightly, then snapped them open. It worked! The world looked all etchy-sketchy...just good

enough to see. I walked down until I found a door... There was a smell, a horrible smell,

like...like blood... There was a lock on the door, but... There was something behind this door I

needed to see. I felt it. In my gut...but I was scared, horrified. I had to see it...but I didn't want to.

I really didn't want to. Yet... I raised my hand and locked my eyes on the door, chanting...

"Drive the wedge of freedom to those who would be captured...NEGATIVE BLADE!"

I was basically thrown back from the recoil, the sword of dark mana tearing away the door in a

second. I gaped a minute, shocked at the huge hole I had made...wow...nifty. I walked in...

And I hurled up breakfast.

...During the Holocaust they say there was a doctor by the name of 'Mengele' if I'm correct. This

doctor was...cruel, they called him the angel of death, ironic, for this case. The doctor would take

twins and try to connect them, dismember bodies, do all sorts of gruesome and terrible things to

people for...'experiments'. I remember how I felt so sick to my gut when I thought of the people

who went through that, of the things that man had did. And now...

"Oh God..." I whimpered, my eyes streaming. "Oh God!"

Exbulas, dead, dismembered, dissected and defiled corpses of exbulas lined the walls, hung from

the ceiling, littered the floor... These had been people, already mutated and then...

"Ugh...GAH!"

I threw up again, my stomache contents splashing all over the floor. I was crying, crying so hard I

felt like my ribs would break. How...how could people...? I was struck with a thought. This...this

kind of thing happened back home, hell, it's still going on...and I hadn't done anything...anything at

all...but what...what could I do!? I vowed then and there that if I ever got home, if I could find a

way I would do everything in my power to...to try to stop this! Killing! Torture! Pain! I...I know

it's a futile effort...but.. I can't just do nothing! But...what could I do?! Back home, where I was

thousands of miles away...what could I...? I looked around, my eyes blurring, I couldn't do

anything back home...not yet, but for now...For now I would do everything in my power to stop

this here. I heard a quote once, for soldiers: 'Think not of the lives you're taking, but of the lives

you're saving.' Very cheesey, but still so true...If it meant I'd have to kill...I stil didn't like it, I

never could, but I...

_Help...me..._

I gasped, hearing the voice in my head. No...that was the voice of...a child. A small child...coming

from this room?! I looked around frantically, then my eyes caught sight of a moving object.

"Oh sweet Christ..." I whispered in horror.

A small exbula was writhing on the floor, it's limbs secured to the ground...it's organs visible.

_Make it stop...make it stop..._

Before I knew what I was doing, I found myself at it's kneeling at it's side.

"Are you-?"..."

It wasn't all right, I knew it. This child would die. I knew it. I did. But I still couldn't bring myself...

_I want my momma...! _it cried, it's head twisting. _I want my Momma! MOOOOMMMMAAA!!  
_

I felt the tears fall faster, I sobbed and found myself putting my hand on his head. These beings

that I was so terrified of...that I had nightmares about, I placed my hand on his slimy, deformed

head.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

_Mom...ma...Momma...? It hurts...it hurts..._

"...It'll be okay..." I whispered, knowing it wouldn't. "It'll stop..."

_Make the hurt stop, Momma...make it stop..._

Momma? He thought I was his Momma? ...

"I can't." I whispered. "I can't make it stop..."

_Momma...I'm scared...Momma..._

I found myself hugging the creature's neck, my skin tingling with rejection at feeling his slimed

deformed hide. But I couldn't bring myself to let go...

"...I'm here..." I whispered. "...Momma, is here..."

I couldn't bring myself to tell him I wasn't his mother. He was going to die any second, I knew it,

but...it must at least give him some tiny comfort, thinking his mother is with him.

_Momma...there's...a pretty light..._

"..." I flinched, sobbing more violently.

_Momma...can I...can I go...?_

"...Yes." I choked, sobbing. "It's okay..y-you can g-go..."

_Bye...Momma..._

I felt it stop moving, stop breathing, and I swear I did too for a minute. I didn't let go of it,

sobbing into it's neck. I sat there and cried, just cried, for I don't know how long...

"...Jaela."

I jerked up in shock and looked up. A fuzzy shape...wait, were the lights on? And...Genis? I

closed my eyes and then reopened them, seeing it was indeed Genis.

"...Jaela..." he whispered, crying as well.

"...He...he's gone." I said numbly. "I couldn't...I couldn't save him..."

"...I know." he whimpered. "I know what it..."

Genis closed his eyes and burst out crying in front of me, I gaped at him in silence, seeing his

sister gazing off as into the atrocious room as if dead, Colette... I take it she didn't want to come

in. Genis sobbed into his arm, his little body heaving. I felt my body quiver and as if on instinct I

hugged him tightly, rubbing his back.

"It's okay, Genis..." I whispered. "Everything's gonna be all right...all right...?"

Even though I said it, I felt like it never would be. Genis just cried harder as I hugged him tighter,

my own tears staining his shirt as I closed my eyes. I found myself humming softly, then turned

into a soft song...

"Everything is gonna be all right, everything is gonna be all right..." I sang softly. "Everything is

gonna be all right, be strong, believe...think about the love inside the strength of heart..." I half

sang half mumbled. "Think about the heroes saving lives in the dark...never fearing, only hearing

voice calling out..." I felt my voice strengthen, growing louder as Genis sobbed into my shoulder.

"Let it all go, the life that you know, just to bring us out alive...yet you still came back for me...you

were strong and you believed...Everything is gonna be all right. Everything is gonna be all right..."

I opened my eyes, my vision blurry.

"Be strong, believe..."

I held the soft note for as long as I could before it tapered down, as it did, so did Genis' crying. I

slowly drew back from him, looking at his puffy red eyes and whimpering face.

"...Let's go catch up with Lloyd." I said.

Genis sniffed, nodding his head.

"...We already evacuated the captives." Raine said. "We can head for the control room."

"Right." I said.

The look on Raine's face was...numb, but I sense a bit of gratitude in her as well... Pehraps for

making Genis feel better? I blushed. I sang a song, outloud, again, God dammit...

"Let's go." Genis said.

We left without another word, Colette was waiting outside the door and I'm sure of this. If she

could cry, she would have been crying even worse than I had... I took one last look at the room,

at the body of the little boy...then turned and walked up the stairs after the others in silence,

number than I ever had been in my life. I still wanted to cry, but that could wait...

"There's the warp pad." I said after a few minutes.

"Right. Let's go." Raine said.

In another minutes time, we were in the control room...Lloyd was looking at his exsphere as Kvar

lay on the floor. Lloyd's face...though it was smiling, still looked very sad...

Revenge wouldn't bring her back.

**Yuan: (Mouth agape)**

**Me: T.T...Yeah, I did start crying during this chapter, is that a problem?  
**

**Yuan: Th-that was...that...holy crap, just...**

**Me: Well...personally, I cried...but that's because I wrote it, you know? I can see why **

**I'd cry...to the rest of you it just ****sounded cheesey, I bet, but...I put my heart into it...**

**Yuan:...I can't even think of an insult for this one...**

**Me:...Um...review? Please?... **


	28. Chapter 28

**Wow...**

**Yuan: What is it?**

**Me: Everyone said the chapter was very good...even if it was sad...**

**Yuan: Well, you were do for a GOOD sad chapter-**

**Me: Oh shut up, Yuan!  
**

**Yuan: Heh. Freakyanimegal owns nothing!  
**

**Me:...**

"Lloyd!" Colette cried.

The blonde ran for him, the rest of us following.

"Lloyd! Are you hurt? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh-? Colette! Yeah, I'm fine...is everyone else okay-?"

I had been watching Kvar, knowing that he was going to-

Oh God.

"YAH!" I yelped.

Kvar, by some 'miracle', managed to get up and grab the closest person...which happened to be

me. The only thing going through my mind was: 'OH SHIT!' as the old man grabbed my arm and

put his hand around my neck. I tried to speak but he was crushing my throat. I swear for a minute

I thought I was going to die.

"Jalea-!"

"You're the little wench that injured my eye..." he growled. "I won't die alone!!"

I felt his hand close tighter around my neck when I realized that-...I was an angel, I didn't have to

breathe. So...I stopped, just stop breathing and...I felt fine. I was still alive, still in danger of having

my nerve column crushed, but I didn't have the struggle for air distracting me...It's a very odd

feeling, not breathing...

"Huh-? GAAAHHH!"

Knocked off guard by the fact I had stopped breathing but still lived, Kratos and Lloyd had

swiftly attacked Kvar from the side, causing him to release me. Still not breathing, I leapt aside in

time to see Kvar taking a lunge at Lloyd. Colette, being closest, of course shielded him...

"Colette-!!" Lloyd cried.

She fell down, looking up at him.

"Lloyd...are you okay...?" she asked.

"...YOU BASTARD!!" Lloyd shouted.

Lloyd and Kratos stuck their swords through Kvar's body... If I hadn't already emptied my

stomach earlier, I would have hurled. It isn't a pleasant sight...not in the least...

"K-kratos! You pathetic, inferior being!!" he coughed, blood leaking from his lips.

"Feel the pain!"

Kratos slashed through Kvar, leaving a wide bloody gash through his torso.

"Of those inferior beings!"

Another slash, spilling Kvar's guts onto the floor as he fell.

"As you burn in hell." Kratos sheathed his sword.

You see, that may have been really cool in the game...but..now I just felt sick.

"Colette!" Lloyd cried.

"It-it's okay, for some reason...it doesn't hurt..." she said.

"Doesn't HURT?!" Sheena gasped. "Raine! You can use healing arts, right!?"

"Yes, but-"

"I'm okay. Reallly, I-"

"Colette, I can't keep it a secret anymore..." Lloyd said.

The monolouge about Colette's angel affects...familiar, the same as always-

"It's okay. I'm OKAY. For now we-...Jaela?" Colette looked at me.

I looked back at her questioningly.

"...Are you...breathing?" she went wide-eyed.

Oh God. I had forgotten to breathe again.

I inhaled, "Huh? What are you talking about? Of course I am, nerd."

"But...you weren't breathing...for a few minutes..." she frowned.

"Come to think of it...she wasn't..." Genis went bug-eyed.

"Don't we need to destroy this ranch? Raine, can you blow it up like last time?"

"Well that's a bit extreme, but I guess it's for the best..."

"I will, but Jaela-" Raine looked at me.

"We've gotta go!" I said. "The captives outside need protection, right?!"

"...Right."

Raine walked past me and began working on the computer, her eyes glancing over to me

frequently with a look that told me quite clearly that I was in for some questioning later... Once we

initiated the self-destruct sequence and got the hell out of their via re-routed warp pads, we found

ourselves outside with the captives. Then began another dilemna...where were we going to take

these people? Luin was in shambles, Hima was much too tough a trip...it would have to be

Asgard, but how could we ever sustain this many people all the way to Asgard? It was at least

three days trip...

"...I can go that long without food," I stated when the subject was brought up, "Kratos and I both

can, you know, since we're mercenaries we've had to travel without food sometimes..."

"...Indeed." Kratos nodded.

Actually, I doubt I would have lasted that long...but hopefully with the Cruxis Crystal I would. If

not...I'd just have to deal with it, the people needed it more than I did...

"What I'm worried about is how we're going to protect them," Raine sighed, "There are only seven

of us, and at least fifty captives...how are we going to do this?"

"Hm...OH!"

I reached into my pack and pulled out a holy bottle.

"These repel monsters, right?" I asked.

"Well, yes, but one bottle isn't going to-" Raine started.

"Isn't there a way we can enhance it? It's based off light, right?" I asked.

"..." Kratos looked at me.

"Hey, yeah!" Lloyd said, "Professor, can't you use a light spell?"

"Hm...it's worth a try..."

Raine grabbed the bottle and focused some of her mana, casting a miniature 'photon' around it.

The bottle began to glow brightly, as in REALLY brightly. Out of curiousity I adjusted my eyes to

dark mana to find-...wait...there was even more?! But...it was light, so how could-...of course, the

more light mana, the more dark mana had to gather to balance it out...like positives and negatives.

I readjusted my eyes in time to see Lloyd let out a cheer.

"Wow! That was amazing, professor!"

"That should have enough energy to last us all days," Kratos stated, "However, I think it would be

best if we positioned ourselves around the captives, as an extra security measure."

"Yeah, that sounds good to me," Sheena nodded, "I'll take up the rear, and I'll send Corrine out to

scout around looking for monsters, he'll warn one of us if he sees anything."

"I'll be in the back as well," I stated.

"Huh? Why?" Genis asked.

"...Well..."

There were a couple reasons, actually. One, I wanted to be in the back to help out the older

people, I have a soft-spot for them you see...and two, I didn't want anyone to see me cry the

tears I knew were coming. I had held them back for at least an hour, I wouldn't last that much

longer, I knew it, but regardless...

"It doesn't matter, let's just get them there fast as possible!" Lloyd said.

"I agree," Genis said, "Let's go!!"

Within a few minutes, we had organized ourselves according to plan, myself taking up the back

left side enough to watch the captives and enough so I could see Sheena a good thirty feet away.

We began walking the whole time and I couldn't help but notice the faces of the people we were

escorting... They were all so tired, distraught, sick, cold...yet beneath all of it, deep deep deep in

their eyes...was a flicker I knew anywhere as hope. However...one child had caught my attention.

Against my predictions, this little brown pig-tailed girl was practically dragging herself along...

"..." I looked at her, frowning.

Her eyes were dead looking and her cheeks were wet, probably from tears. However, there

wasn't a trace of happiness from her freedom inside of her at all... I wanted to stop and talk to this

little girl, but it wouldn't be smart to break formation... She only looked about seven, the poor,

poor thing... There was no one with her, no parent, older sibling, relative or friend...she had been

left completely and utterly to herself...

"Her name's Lily."

I flinched, turning to look at the old man that had addressed me.

"What?" I asked.

"Lily," he said, looking at her, "She...was never this bad, she had her mother and brother before...

They killed her mother last week, and then took her brother the other day..."

I felt the air leave my lungs.

"H-her brother?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes...took him, poor thing...cried for his mother, the whole time..."

I felt my body heave and the tears almost escaped me once more. No...it can't have...?

"...Lily," I repeated.

I looked over at Lily, feeling that if I had anything left in my stomach, I would have thrown up

again. Could she have...? It was far too much of a coincidence, the little exbula had to have

been... We traveled for several more hours, luckily having absolutely no encounters with monsters,

due to the holy bottle. However, the whole time, all I could do was watch that little girl as she

shuffled along and never once looked up. By the time we had stopped for the night after a good

five hour walk, we secured an area for our camp large enough to accomadate the captives. Raine

went several rounds with them healing anyone she may have missed, Genis busily cooked as he

tried to make up for our small food supply and Colette buzzed to and fro like a giant golden

bumblebee, helping anyone and everyone that she could. Kratos had taken watch to the left end

as Lloyd took the right, Sheena racing around making fires to keep everyone warm. I myself was

wandering around, doing whatever tidbits I could...

"Miss, are you too cold? Do you want me to move you closer to the fire?"

The elderly woman I had asked smiled up at me, "I'm quite all right, dear...but..."

"But?" I asked.

"...That little one over there..."

I looked in the direction she gestured and felt my face pale. Lily, curled up against a rock far from

the others with a dead look in her eye. I didn't bother to ask anymore and ran to her.

"Hey...are you okay?" I whispered.

She looked up at me, green eyes, like my mothers...

"..."

She simply returned to her slumped posistion, not bothering to answer me.

"...Aren't you cold over here?" I asked, "Do you need a blanket?"

She didn't answer me, still spacing out into the darkening ground.

"..." I sighed, "Aren't you going to talk to me?"

Apparently not, seeing as she didn't react once more. I sighed and found myself sitting down next

to her, looking up at the sky. She shifted a little, aware that some stranger was sitting beside her.

"...The leaves are changing color." I stated.

Indeed, it was...see, though Valentines had been only last month, I had discovered a very

interesting fact... You see, when I noticed the color of the trees were changing I asked Kratos

what was going on. After all, it can't have been spring to fall THAT quickly... Then he told me

(Once he realized what I was confused about) that Valentines Day is celebrated right before fall,

in a month equivalent to September. There were nine months, he told me, each with fourty days,

consisting of twenty-four hours (Five day shorter than our year). The month Valentines was

celebrated in was Efran...

_"Efran? Like the spirit, Efreet?" _I asked.

_"Correct. The months are named after summon spirits." _he nodded, _"Orignan, Lunask, _

_Undinan, Voltri, Gnomek, Efran, __Sylphany, Celsiuk and Shadol."_

_"So...origin, light, water, thunder, earth, fire, wind, ice, shadow?" _I asked, _"So your year _

_begins with origin, then light... Lunask __and Undinan are your spring, right?"_

_"No," _he shook his head, _"Spring consists of Undinan, Voltri and Gnomek. Water, thunder, _

_earth. We are currently in the month __of Sylphany, wind, which is fall. Efran is fire, therefore _

_is summer. Fall and summer are both quite short here. Celsiuk is the ice __month, winter, _

_followed by the dark month, Shadol; the month of rebirth, Orignan; and the month of light, _

_Lunask. Winter is our __longest season."_

_"..Okay, I get winter being Celsius and Shadow...because it's cold and dark, but why Origin _

_and Luna for winter? Birth and __light seems more of a spring thing..." _I wondered.

_"Celsiuk is when the ice comes, Shadol is the month we have the day with the most hours of _

_darkness." _he stated. _"Orignan is __when the temperature begins to rise, starting 'rebirth', and _

_Lunask is when the sun begins to shine at least eight hours a day, __thus it is light month."_

_"Oh...I think I get it. Okay. So...this is Sylphany?" _

He nodded, _"That's correct."_

_"So it's fall..." _I trailed.

_"..."_

_"Fall's longer on Earth," _I said, _"About sixty or seventy days, it depends where you are..."_

I love fall...and this place had only a third of it.

_"...Regardless, it is still quite beautiful."_

I flinched and gaped at him, you don't expect him to say that, you know?

_"...Yeah."_

"...Leaves..."

I flinched, snapping back to reality as I heard the word mumbled from the little girl.

"...What?" I asked.

"...My baby brother...liked leaves..." she whispered.

"..." I felt my eyes water, "I see."

"...They...they took my baby brother," she whimpered, her face scrunching up with tears, "They

took Jimmy...and I could't do anything...I tried...but...my brother's gone..."

"...Lily..." I whispered, reaching to put my hand on her shoulder.

"I couldn't- I- I-!!" she began to cry, barely able to stammer out her words, "My baby brother's

gone!! H-h-he-! A-and, m-my m-mommy's-!! And Daddy is too-!! I-! I-!"

She began to hyperventilate, clutching her knees to her chest as she sobbed.

"..."

I felt a tear from each eye streak down my cheeks, my mouth agape somewhat as I watched this

little girl cry... Why did she have to suffer so much...she had never done anything wrong to

anyone... No child ever did, but they were always the ones to suffer because of it... Then why...?

Heh...seems all I ever do is ask why... Perhaps one day I'll get answers-...no, maybe one day I'll

FIND answers...you can't expect them to come to you, can you?

"I wanna die too!!" she cried.

I gasped.

"Don't you ever say that!!" I cried, "Ever!!"

"B-but-" she stammered.

I felt my arms around her, hugging her as I more tears began to silently stream from my face. I

couldn't cry in front of her, someone had to be strong here...and being the 'adult' here...it was my

burden to bear...

"Don't ever say that, all right?" I whispered, "Please, don't say that..."

"...But..." she sobbed as she began to shake.

"No buts," I whispered, "You're needed here..."

"No I'm not!" she cried, "Nobody needs me!!"

"Yes they do." I stated firmly, "If you're still here, if you're still here breathing you're needed.

There's a reason...for everything, even if you can't see it...even if you never do. The fact you're still

alive is proof enough that you're needed...maybe you don't know if anyone needs you, but there

will be-...no...there won't be..."

She looked up at me, eyes welling with tears as I looked into her face.

"There already is," I stated, "...I need you. Okay?"

"Y-you...?" she sniffled.

"Yes..." I whispered, smiling softly as tears escaped my eyes, "...If you need someone to need

you, I will...I do. It's too late, Lily...now that I've talked to you...I can't ever let you get hurt..."

She gaped up at me with a shocked expression, a tear sliding from her watering eyes. The look in

her eyes was...disbelieving, shocked... I had seen that look before... Once I had sat with a girl

who was always alone, no one talked to her, no one noticed her... I sat down next to her once

and began talking to her. The first thing she did was send me a dirty look, like she expected me to

do something mean... But, being me...

"..."

I had just smiled and kept on talking. The look on her face when she realized that I actually was

talking to her- not picking on her, just stared at me...with that look of disbelief... A look of

disbelief that I loved to see...a look that said they couldn't dare to hope for a friend, for someone

who cared, but then...there one was. I talked to her for three months before she would talk to me,

even then it was just an 'uh-huh' or 'sure' or 'not really' every now and then. That's okay though, I

did enough talking for the both of us, being the blabbermouth I am. After a year, she would

actually talk in paragraphs, a huge accomplishment seeing as she never talked in the

beginning...very shy, I suppose...well... Anyway, in the end we stopped being friends but I

daresay I helped her... She started talking to people, joining in, fitting in... Now she sits with at

least nine kids at lunch (We have a TINY school) while I sit by myself away from everyone else...

I have friends, it's just not in the same lunch time... So...I think I helped her, and even though

we're not friends anymore I'm still very happy I met her...because I got to help her...I think...

"You...want me...?" she whispered, her lip quivering.

"...Yes," I smiled, "I care about you, okay? So...don't die, all right?"

"...Who...are you...?" she whispered.

"...My name's..."

I couldn't bring myself to lie to this girl... I told her my name, my real name.

"That's a nice name..." she smiled with a sniffle.

"Thank you...but don't tell anyone, okay? I like being called by my nickname."

"What's that?" she asked, still somewhat teary.

"Jaela," I said, "Call me that when other people are around, okay?"

"Okay..." she muttered, "...are you an angel?"

I flinched, my blood running cold and I swear time stopped.

"Wh-what?" I stammered.

"My mommy said...she said angels help people, if they need help..." she sniffed, eyes watering

again, "She said they're nice and smart and pretty and help little kids..."

"...Oh, I'm not an angel then," I smiled, "I'm not pretty-"

"I think you are!" she cried, "And you're nice too!!"

"...Heh..." I smiled.

"What?" she blinked.

"...You reminded me of someone..." I smiled softly.

My little sister would always tell me I was pretty and kind and smart... I missed her so much...

She got all the other smaller kids thinking it too, I was the 'pretty, big, nice girl'... Which...I'm very

glad to have as a title. Little kids always loved me...I would laugh with them, show them drawings,

tell them stories... I was always the 'story girl', you know? All my time writing fanfiction gave me a

good sense of stories and the kids loved 'em... I'm...so happy to have been that, for them...I'm so

happy to have been able to help that girl who always sat alone... I'm so happy I could have done

that, because I believe I did something good... I might have, or might not have, I don't know

but...I'm glad I did.

"...Jimmy thought mommy would come back," she muttered, "She said Mommy would come back

as an angel, and she would be there for us...that's why he cried for Mommy..."

I almost choked, feeling like I had been stabbed.

"...Do you think...Mommy was there? When he went...bye?" she whimpered.

"...Someone was there," I said, "he...had someone with him...he wasn't alone..."

"...Jimmy did?" she looked up at me.

I almost broke down from the look on her face. So innocent, so naive, so sad yet so hopeful... I

couldn't stand it...how could I talk about this to this little girl...? I couldn't...

"Yeah," I choked back a sob, "Yeah, he wasn't alone..."

"...Did Mommy come take him to heaven?" she asked.

I began to cry and I held her once more, unable to suppress myself.

"Mommy is with him," I whispered.

"...You're with me for Mommy, right?" she asked.

"...Sure...I'll be here as long as I can..." I whispered.

I knew I couldn't, I would have to leave her soon...but... I could visit, as much as I could... I

would protect her, while I could...but when it came time to say goodbye... I...

"Are you a _guardian_ angel?" she asked.

"...Come on, I want to show you something, really quick." I said.

I got to my feet and strecthed out my hand to her which she took. I slowly helped her up and then

lead her into the woods, clutching her hand. She fidgeted and whimpered, afraid...

"Don't worry." I said. "I won't let anything get you..."

I reached into my pack and popped open another holy bottle.

"See?" I said, "No monsters will come, even if they did, I wouldn't let them hurt you."

"O-okay..." she whimpered.

Once we had gone far enough out so they couldn't see us I stopped and gently released her hand.

I turned to face her and knelt down to eye-level, locking onto her green eyes.

"I'm going to show you something, okay? But it's a secret, okay?"

"A secret?" she asked.

"A really really really really big secret," I said, "You can't tell anyone, okay?"

"Anyone?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Anyone." I said, "You can't tell ANYBODY, okay?"

"What happens if I do?" she wondered, frowning.

"..Just don't okay? Promise?" I held out my pinky.

The girl looked at me a moment before curling her little finger around my own.

"Promise," she said.

"..." I smiled, "All right then...watch..."

I closed my eyes and...I took out my wings. I heard Lily gasp as I stretched them out behind

me...oh God it felt so good to do that... To have wings was just... I opened my eyes and Lily

gaped up at me.

"...Er...heh heh..." I laughed nervously.

"Y-you ARE an angel!!" she gasped, "You're an angel!!"

"Sh! Shh..." I put a finger to my mouth, "Keep quiet, okay?"

"O-okay..." she covered her mouth...for a second, "But you're an angel!"

"...You could say that," I smiled sadly, "Just think of me as your guardian angel, okay?"

"You're my guardian angel...?" she gaped at me.

I almost laughed at the bedazzled, enchanted look on her face.

"Yes...but see... I can't be with you _all _the time..." I frowned, "See...there's some very important

things I have to do... So I want to give you something...okay? Look at my wings..."

I stretched my right wing out toward her, extending it to it's full length.

"I want you to pick a feather." I said.

"A...feather?" she asked.

"Yes...a present," I smiled, "so when I'm not here, you can have it with you..."

"...Wow...th-thank you...!!!" she cried, smiling.

"Now, it's important you don't tell ANYONE, okay?" I said.

"But why?" she wondered.

"...Because...if you do, I'll go away, okay?" I said, "I won't be able to see you..."

And that was indeed true. They would probably be afraid of me...they wouldn't want me near...

She gasped, "Then I'll never tell ANYBODY!"

I smiled, "Thank you. Now...pick a feather..."

I motioned to my outstretched wing as she approached it, misty-eyed. The little girl grasped one

of my feathers and I stifled a laugh. It tickled! Little fingers grasping at my wings...then-

"Ouch-!!" I grimanced.

"Oh, I'm sorry!!"

I looked at her and in her hand she held a single emerald feather...

"...It's okay," I smiled, "Is that the one you want?"

She nodded, clutching the feather closely to her chest.

"Good," I grinned, "Now...keep it safe, and don't show anyone, okay?"

Lily grinned, "Okay!"

I smiled, "Great, now let's get going-..."

"Jaela...?" Lily wondered, "What's it...?"

"Oh no..." I whispered.

I had turned the way we came only to see one very very shocked looking half-elven boy gaping at

me, and the only thing I could really think was that my wings were still out...

"...G-genis..." I stammered.

"Y-you're a-!?" he gasped.

Lily yelped, "No! You don't see her! I don't want her to go!!"

The little girl startled me when she threw her arms around my waist, hugging me tightly. I paled

and looked down at her, then Genis, then back again. What was I going to do?! I was so so so so

so so so SO screwed...!!

"...Lily..." I whispered, putting my hand on her head, "It's okay...I'm not going anywhere..."

"But-! But-!" she stammered.

I looked up, locking eyes with Genis as he gaped at me like an idiot.

"...I'll explain later, okay?" I said, "Please...not in front of Lily."

Genis looked at me, then at the little girl clinging to me. He hesitated a moment and saw the

emerald feather clutched tightly in Lily's fist, then sighed, turning to look away from me.

"...Okay, but...you'd better tell me EVERYTHING, got it?" he glared.

"...I'll tell you what I can." I said.

I looked down at Lily and she met my eyes, sniffling. I smiled and lifted her up to put her on my

shoulders piggy-back style, a feat I probably couldn't have done without the crystal. I looked at

her and grinned.

"It's okay," I put away my wings, "I'll take you back now, okay?"

"...O...okay..." she nodded.

I walked off the way we came with her on my shoulders. I passed by Genis without looking at

him. This was NOT going to be easy to get myself out of...but it would have to wait, I couldn't

expose Lily to this kind of thing...

"...Jaela..."

I turned, looking at Genis questioningly.

"You've been using us, the whole time...haven't you?"

"...Yeah," I admitted.

"...But...but I thought...I thought you-!"

"Not in front of Lily." I stated. "...We'll talk later."

I turned and walked off with Lily on my shoulders...

"Jaela? What did he mean...?"

"...It's okay," I smiled softly, "You don't have to worry about it."

I took Lily back to the camp and set her down near one of the fires we had built. I pulled out my

blanket from the pack I had and gave it to her, along with some extra socks, seeing as she was

barefoot. I could live without them, I didn't really need to be warm anymore...

"Keep warm, okay?" I smiled, "I'll come check on you in a minute."

"...Are you gonna leave?" she asked.

"...I'll be right back, okay? I promise," I smiled.

I gave the little girl a hug before standing up and looking around, seeing Genis glaring at me. I

sighed in defeat and walked up to him, I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye. He was silent

for a moment, then sighed...

"Let's talk over here."

I followed the short boy off a ways, away from prying eyes and ears...

"...Jaela, I thought you were our friend!" he snapped.

"...I wanted to be." I muttered. "I still want to..."

"...Then..why did you lie to us?!" he gasped.

"...Cruxis sent me to protect Colette," I said, "it's a...mission..."

"...Then...why didn't you just tell us that?" he asked, confused.

"Heh," I laughed bitterly, "Come on, how would you all have acted if I told you that? You would

have just been suspicous of me, Sheena would've tried to get rid of Colette's 'escort' first, Raine

would've tried to dissect me and Lloyd would have just nagged and nagged at me to show him my

wings for hours on end..."

Genis laughed nervously, "Y-yeah...that is true..."

"Not to mention the public response." I sighed, "Could you imagine?"

"Hm...that's a good point, now that I think about it..." he frowned.

"...Don't tell anyone, please." I asked.

"Huh-? But why-?"

"I don't want them to hate me, for not telling them..." I frowned, "I want them...to like me for me,

while I'm still here with all of you... I know you'd put on a front of not caring what I was, but..."

"...I know what you mean," Genis bit his lip. "But...could you at least tell Colette?"

"...So she wouldn't feel so alone?" I smiled sadly.

"Well..yeah...I think she'd feel better, if she knew there was another angel..."

"...No." I sighed, "It's bad enough you know, I can't afford having anyone else..."

"...Okay, I understand..." he muttered.

"...Genis..." I started. "I..."

"Huh? What is it?"

I wanted so badly to tell him the truth, of what was going to happen, what I may or may not have

to do... I still didn't know whether I was going to stick with Lloyd and the others, or if it was best

to play double-agent... Then again, Lloyd had his friends to support him, while Kratos was going

to go back all alone...and he had been alone for so long anyway... Kratos needed company,

whether he wanted to admit it or not, but then...I didn't want to lose my friends...

"...Nevermind." I sighed, "...Genis...can I ask you something?"

"What?" he tilted his head to the side.

"...That girl I gave the feather to, Lily..." I trailed, "...In a couple weeks, or even less than that, I'm

gonna have to go away... Could you...could you check on her, sometimes...?"

"...Heh heh," he smiled, "You've got a soft spot for kids, huh?"

I laughed, "Well, I've got a soft spot for YOU so..."

"Hey! I'm not a kid!"

I grinned, "Sure you are, and that's not a bad thing at all."

Genis pouted, "Whatever...okay, I'll do it."

I smiled, "Thank you, Genis...that means a lot to me."

"...Why...are you gonna have to go away?" he asked me.

"...I can't tell you that." I muttered, "I would if I could, but...I just...I can't."

"...I understand," he muttered, "You look like you have a reason, so...all right. I trust you-"

"Don't." I snapped.

"Huh-?"

"Don't trust me." I muttered.

"...Jaela, what do you mean...?" he asked.

"...Genis, I really like you, and Lloyd, and the others...but...it's better for you if you don't trust

me." I said softly. "You're going to hate me soon...but I just want you to know I like you

all...okay? So no matter what happpens...I..."

"...Why would we hate you? Jaela, what's wrong?" he asked.

"...You just take care of each other, okay?" I smiled weakly. "Promise me that."

"...All right, but-"

"And promise me you'll take care of Lily," I said.

"Okay, but-"

"Jaela!!"

"Genis!! Where are you!?"

"Guys!?"

I sighed in relief, hearing Lloyd and the others calling for us.

"Let's go, we're worrying them." I said.

"Right..."

"...Please, Genis, I'm begging you...don't tell anyone." I pleaded.

"...Got it. Just because you cheered that girl up." he nodded.

I smiled, "You're a good kid, Genis."

"I'm not a kid!!" he snapped.

I laughed, "Okay, right."

"You're a bigger kid than I am!" he snapped.

"The fact you're denying the fact you're a kid, proves you're a kid." I smiled.

"I-!...Touche.." he grumbled.

"But you ARE right," I grinned, "I'm a bigger kid than you are!"

I emphasised my point by giving him a noogie, which promptly earned me running from a fireball...

**LOLNESS! I ended it upbeat for once!  
**

**Yuan: HOLY SHIITE! Alert the media!!!  
**

**Me: You do that, I'm gonna go listen to my Daughtry CD.**

**Yuan: Daughtry?  
**

**Me: Yep! OH! I've gotta mention this, I was watching scooby-doo on zombie island with **

**my family, right? And there was ****this undercover agent dude who was REALLY cool but **

**didn't talk much. But when he did talk I froze for a minute and ****then I was like :HOLY **

**CRAP! He sounds like Kratos!!! O.o**

**Yuan: Hah! Kratos' voice actor was in Scooby doo!  
**

**Me: I've gotta say, Kratos' voice sounding poetic is Ddddreeeeeeaaaaaamyyyy...**

**Yuan: Oh brother, here we go again...Freakyanimegal owns nothing!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Heh heh.**

**Yuan: What are you so happy about?  
**

**Me: Hm? Er...well, I read the beginning of this story, right? I realized I was an emo **

**condenscending bitch, when I thought ****back on that I was like 'why?'. I remembered back **

**when I first started this story I didn't have any friends, I hated my life, **

**I was just waiting to die...**

**Yuan:...How does that make you happy?**

**Me: n.n Now I have friends. Now I have self-esteem. Now I love life.**

**Yuan:...Even with all the crap going on?**

**Me: Yes, because I'm in a posistion I can do something, someday... **

Yuan:...Heh. 

**Me: What?**

**Yuan: You sound like Colette.**

**Me: O.O ACK!!  
**

**Yuan: Heh heh. Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

"Sing another one!!"

I smiled, looking at Lily as she cheered.

"Hm...all right..."

I cleared my throat and began to sing again. Little kids always seemed to love my singing for some

reason...I mean, I'm not the best in the world, not by a long shot, but I still have a decent voice

after all... I guess little kids just like any sort of music, but hey, that was fine with me. Let's

see...what to sing? Ah! Got it.

_"Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, sunrises and sunsets and puppies and _

_kittens," _I smiled, _"Brown paper __packages tied up with string, these are a few of my _

_favorite things. When the dog bites!" _I mimed a dog trying to bite Lily, whom giggled, _"When _

_the bee stings!" _I lightly poked her shoulder, causing her to burst into laughter, _"When I'm _

_feeeeeling saaaaad! I __simply remember my fav-or-ite things! And then I don't feel so bad!"_

"Hee hee hee!" Lily grinned, "Jaela, you sing so nice!"

I smiled, "Thank you. If you like it, I'm happy."

"Where do you hear all these songs?"

I looked to my right, where Genis was currently walking alongisde me. He hadn't been that far off

from me ever since he discovered my little...secret. He just kept staring at me, like expecting me

to...I dunno...

"...Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I sighed.

"Well...I guess...I'm still kinda surprised I guess." he shrugged.

"I'm not any different, you know." I said, "I'm the same as when you met me."

"No, not really..." Genis said.

"Huh?"

"Well...you were kinda bitchy when we first met-"

I gasped, covering Lily's ears.

"Not in front of the kid!"

"Hey!" Lily squirmed, escaping my grip.

"Er- sorry...but you weren't that nice-"

"Jaela's the nicest person in the world!" Lily snapped, hugging me.

"Heh heh..." I laughed nervously.

"Kinda clingy, isn't she...?" Genis raised an eyebrow.

I smiled, "I'm used to it..."

After all...my little sister was the same way...

"...You are different, Jalea, but in a good way." he said.

"..." I smiled, "Thanks, then...but er...how?"

"Well, before you were always just kinda...stuck-up," he said, "You kinda thought you were so

cool, but then you lightened up a bit and started to be a little more humble, you know?"

Was I like that...?

"Yeah, and before you were really quiet, and now you're kinda..."

"Odd? Strange? Unorthodox? Eccentric?"

"Eccentric," he laughed, "Sorry..."

"Oh no, thanks." I smiled, "I like being strange."

"Well...you certaintly are strange..." he muttered.

"Thank you." I grinned.

"Huh-? You heard me-? Oh...right...duh..."

I laughed.

"...You know, I think it's just because I wasn't used to you." I said, "I'm like that when I'm around

new people or places...but now that I've gotten used to you, I'm just being the goofball I am."

"Heh heh." Genis grinned.

"Jaela!!" Lily whined, "Sing another one!!"

I sighed, "All right, all right...what kinda song?"

"Hm...sing a love song!" she said.

"A love song?" I raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because they're pretty...?" she asked, as if not sure that was the right answer.

I laughed again, "All right...let's see..."

Hm...ah...

_"Now that it's all said and done, I can't belieeeve you were the one, to build me up then tear _

_me down, like an old abandoned __house..." _I started, _"And what you said when you left, left _

_me coooold and out of breath, I fell too far was in way too deep, I guess __I let you get the _

_beeeest of meeee!!"_

Genis' eyes widened a bit, apparently impressed. Come to think of it, I've never sung a serious

song around him or the others...and I was always singing something. I get bored easily...heh heh...

_"Well I never saw it coming, I should've started running a long, long time ago! And I never _

_thought to doubt you, I'm better off __without you, more than you- more than you know!"_

I continued singing, smiling down at Lily as she looked up at me with starry eyes. Little kids were

so easy to impress...they all did this whenever I sang around them. I mean, I enjoyed singing, they

enjoyed listening, so you know...it was a mutual relation. I mean, I know they're kids, but

everyone feels good when they're recognized, right? On the bus I would sing to my little sister

when I sat with her, and the next thing I knew at least four pairs of little eyes had looked over or

around the seats to watch me. They might've thought I was just weird, but..hey, that's fine too.

_"Slowly getting closure, I guess it's really over, I'm finally getting better, now I'm picking up _

_the pieces and spending all of these __years putting my heart back together! Because the day I _

_thought I'd never get through, I got over you!" _I slowed, _"Well I never __saw it coming, _

_should've started runnin' a long long time ago... And I never thought to doubt you! I'm _

_better off without you! __more than you, more than you knoooowww!!"_

In a minute I finished my little tune, a smile on my face at the look of adoration on Lilys. Children

are so easily fascinated...I guess that's why I like them, though... They're so sweet and caring-

well, mostly.

"OH! ANOTHER ONE! ANOTHER ONE!" she cheered.

I sighed, "Lily, that was the fifth one...I'll sing more later, okay?"

"...Pwease?" she puppy-eyed me.

DAMN! I HATE PUPPY EYES!! Grr...

"N-no." I managed to stammer. "Later, okay? I promise."

"...Oh...okay..." she muttered.

"Again, where do you hear all of these?" Genis frowned.

I smiled, "That's a secret."

"Genis!" Raine shouted, "You're suppossed to be guarding the other flank!"

"Yipe! See ya!!"

Genis ran off to his posistion and I laughed, shaking my head. You know...I never really liked

Genis before, but in real life, he's not that bad at all... A little cocky sometimes, but hey, so am I.

You know, it's interesting how you never truly know someone until you've talked to them. Like my

cousin, for example. I hated him, and vice versa, then one day we ended up talking and now we

think each other are pretty cool. Though it is the same cousin I almost tackled for being sexist, but

hey, he respects me and I respect him. That's all I care about. A lot of men in my family are huge

chouvenists, and because of that I've always tried and tried to act tough around them. Frankly, I

care more about what my uncles think of me than my aunts. Well, except the one Aunt, she rocks

beyond all hell or heaven. Regardless, around my uncles and cousins I try so hard so they don't go

'Ah! She's a girl! She can't do it!' or likewise, but maybe they're just teasing me. After all, they

know I have an ego the size of Kansas and being a member of my family I have the family

stubbornness. You ever hear that song, 'Headstrong'? Our family is kinda like that, 'Headstrong,

I'll take you on, Headstrong, I'll take on anyone'...if we don't like it, we'll take you on.

"Jaela?"

I shook my head, looking down at Lily.

"Where're we going?" she asked.

"Asgard." I said, "It's a safe place, you'll like it."

She gasped.

"Asgard!?"

"Huh-? Yeah...why, have you been there?" I asked.

"My cousin Linar lives there!"

I almost fell over.

"Y-your c-cousin!?" I gasped, "Linar?!"

"Uh-huh! And Aisha!" she grinned.

Come to think of it, she did kinda have Linars soft face...

"...That's great!" I grinned, "I'm sure they'll be happy to see you're safe."

She grinned, then slowly her smile faded.

"...What's wrong, Lily?" I asked.

"...You're still gonna come see me, right?" she asked.

I smiled, "I said I would, remember? Everytime I can."

"Hee hee!" she smiled, "You'll come for the angel festival, right?"

"Huh?"

Angel festival? What the-?

"You won't?" she frowned.

"Uh- Sure I will!" I smiled, "I promise!"

Now if I can just ask what that is...

Anyway, we continued our journey with no major disruptions except Lily talking to me the whole

time. That girl had a jaw...but that was fine, it just reminded me of my sister...my baby sister...

Eventually, she got tired and I was reduced to carrying her on my back as she slept. Poor little

thing...she must've been so devastated from losing her family she was clinging to me... I sighed. I

couldn't do much, not right now, but I could do what I could...

It wasn't that long before Asgard was in sight. Without disruptions from monsters, we made

excellent time. A good thing, seeing as we were not only running out of food, but the days were

getting cold...

"All right," Raine spoke up, "Everyone, we're going to speak to the Mayor of this town and ask

for him to grant you shelter. Until then, please stay here unless you have family in the city."

Several people ran off in different directions, eager to see their loved ones. I raised my hand.

"Uh...Raine?"

"Huh-? What is it, Jaela?"

"May I take this one to her family?" I asked, nodding my head at Lily.

"What-? Well...all right, just meet up with us, got it?" she said.

"Yes Ma'am," I nodded.

Apparenlty, I wasn't the only one with this train of thought seeing as Colette was escorting people

as well. Lloyd was helping an elderly man ascend the stairs as the others did like things. Kratos,

though carrying many of the supplies, just watched. I could've sworn I saw him smile, as Lloyd

aided the refuggees. He must be proud of his son, I guess... I wonder, then, if my parents would

be proud of me...then, of course they would be, I was helping people. ...No, wait, I wasn't...was

I? I was in Cruxis...I was working for the people HURTING people... Then...ARGH! Why the

hell did Mithos make me a Seraph?! It was stupid! Illogical! Some strange KID just appears out

of nowhere and it's 'hey! Let's make her an angel!' It was SHIT! There had to have been more to

it...what was Kratos telling him in his head? There had to have been a reason...it was...assinine,

that I ended up here. I should've been killed, or imprisoned or something...but then why...why...?

None of it made sense...I couldn't have ended up in this situation so easily... Even besides being a

'nebil', there had to have been more to it...

"...Ugh..."

I flinched, reality knocking on my head again. Lily was waking up.

"...Shh..." I whipsered.

"...Ma...ma..." she whimpered, hugging me tightly.

I choked on my own saliva.

After taking a deep breath, I headed for Linar and Aisha's home...

Knock knock.

"...Yes? How may I-? Oh! You're the one from before!"

I smiled, happy to see Aisha.

"Hi," I said, "...Aisha, do you know this girl?"

I moved my head so she could get a better look at Lily.

Judging by the gasp, she knew her.

"Lily!" she cried, "But- But I thought Desians-!"

"Well, the Desians aren't around this region anymore..." I smiled weakly.

"Oh my-! You saved Lily!" she cried.

"H-hey, it wasn't me, it was the others..." I blushed.

"But you're the one who watched her, right?" she asked.

"I...took her under my wing," I snickered, "...but...her mother and brother..."

Her face paled.

"Aunt Tulip and Jimmy are...dead...?" she asked.

I couldn't look at her.

"..." she sighed, "It's...to be expected..."

Her face lit up.

"But you brought Lily back to us! How could I ever repay-?"

"Don't." I said, "Just...take care of her, okay?"

"...I will, but...what's that on her hand...?"

I looked at it, the Exsphere nuzzled in her hand. AGH! Stupid! How could I have forgotten that!?

She still wasn't safe...not yet. However, Dirk would come soon enough, after Lloyd sent for him...

"...Make sure no one touches that stone, got it?" I hissed, "No one. Or you'll all die. A dwarf will

come by in a few days named Dirk, he'll be able to take it off without hurting her, understood?"

"Wh-what is it?"

"...Please, Aisha, you have to trust me. No one touches it."

I looked her in the eye, a serious expression on my face as a frightened one appeared on hers.

The woman fidgeted a moment before calming herself with a sigh...

"All right, I trust you." she said.

I was hearing that everywhere...

"Thank you," I sighed in relief, "I really don't want this kid to get hurt..."

Aisha smiled, "Thank you. ...Should I take her inside-?"

I walked in.

"Just tell me where to set her." I said.

"Huh-? Oh! Um...just put her in my bed upstairs,"

I nodded and headed up the stairs with caution so as not to wake Lily. On the second floor were

two beds, one of which was piled with various textbooks (Linars, I suppose) and another made

neatly. With one hand I pulled the covers off for the neat bed and then I awkwardly managed to

set Lily down on it. I felt myself smile as she slept, she looked so peaceful even after all she had

gone through...she was a strong girl. Then...she hadn't been, just a couple days ago. A couple

days ago she wanted to die, and then I...

Heh heh...I tend to get in this situation.

"Huh? What's so funny?" Aisha asked.

Apparently, my snickers were not hidded.

"Wha-? Oh...sorry, I just remembered something..."

There have been at least three people I've met that were always alone, mad, sad, not eating,

berating themselves and...looking almost suicidal. I took the time to talk to all three of these

people, and they're still here today. There was the kid who always sat by himself at lunch, never

ate a thing. A girl at my table invited him over, but she left soon after so it was just me and him day

after day. He wouldn't eat a thing, because...well, he had some family trouble, let's leave it at that.

One day I came in and told him 'I'm not eating until you do'. The kid didn't believe me, said that

to, 'You're not serious?'. Oh ho, I was serious boy, I sat there and didn't budge an inch to get

food until he did so. He fidgeted a moment, muttering things like 'this is ridiculous', 'you're not

gonna?' and 'no way...you won't do that'. Eventually, I looked him in the eye and said:

"Don't engage me in a battle of wills, I'll kick your ass everytime."

He got his food. Now he gets it by himself and eats it everyday. Eventually he told me

something...that no one's ever told me before.I kept talking to him even though he was depressed

at first, now he smiles, and then he said that... You see, his grades kinda...well, they weren't good,

so he was thinking along the lines of he was never going to go anywhere so he would just give up.

I didn't take kindly to that. The argument ensued...

_"So you're just gonna throw eveything away!? You're gonna give up?!"_

_"Well..." he shrugged, "Yeah, so?"_

_"Coward."_

_"I-...what?"_

_"You're taking the easy way out, you're just going along with the thought you're not worth _

_anything so you don't have to try, you __don't have to work at anything. You're a coward."_

_"Look, I'm not like you, I don't get good grades-"  
_

_"The only reason I'm good at school is because I try." _

_"So do I! I try and try and try but I just can't GET IT! I can't do it!!"_

_I sighed for a moment, then took a bite of my burrito before continuing._

_"All right then, you'll just have to start bringing your homework here."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I'll sit with you and go over every problem until you get it, mmkay?"_

_"...You...willl...?"_

_I smiled at him._

_"If you don't give up on yourself, then I won't give up on you."_

_He put down his fork and took a deep breath then looked at me._

_"...What?" I asked._

_"Did anyone every tell you you're a really nice person?"_

_I almost choked on my burrito. _

_"Wh-what?!" I stammered, "Well...I...no..."_

_I hadn't, most words directed at me have been along the lines of 'crazy bitch'..._

"Jaela...?"

I shook off the memory and snapped back to my bizarre reality.

"Huh? What is it?"

"She's waking up." Aisha said.

Lily was stirring, eyes flickering a bit.

"...Can I have a moment to say goodbye?" I asked.

Aisha smiled, "Of course, but you know you're always welcome here."

"...Thanks," I smiled.

At this point, Lily had woken up, groggily looking around.

"Hey," I knelt down to her face, "How you feeling?"

"...Where's...?"

"You're in the city," I said, "You're safe now."

"I am-? AISHA!!"

That girl sprang out of the bed at a speed I thought impossible and secured her arms around

Aisha, who laughed. I could only smile as that kid grinned. ...I'm soft I suppose, I just love kids...

"Lily!" Aisha grinned, "Oh I missed you!"

"AISHA AISHA!!" she cried.

"...Heh," I smiled, "Well, I'll just be going-"

"Wait-!!"

Lily released Aisha and zoomed over to me, looking up at me with her green eyes.

"...Yes?" I asked.

"You're...gonna leave?" she whimpered.

Ouch...dammit...

"...I'll visit soon," I smiled, "I promise."

"Really?" she asked.

I put my hand on her head, ruffling her hair a bit.

"Of course." I grinned.

"...Can...you sing me one more song? Pwease?" she pleaded.

"...All right, one more."

Let's see...ah...that was it...

_"I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow, and each road leads you were you _

_wanna go. And if you're faced with a __choice and you have to chose, I hope you chose the _

_one that means the most to you."_

I smiled at her as she grinned, I only hope she was listening to the words.

_"And if one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walking until you find _

_the window," _I patted her head, _"If it's __cold outside, show the world the warmth of your _

_smile,"_

Well, she smiled. Heh...

_"But more than anything...my wish for you, is that this life becomes- all that you want it _

_to!" _I grinned, _"Your dreams stay big, __your worries stay small, you never need to carry more _

_than you can hold."_

She'd already been through enough, hadn't she? God go easy on her, please...

_"And while you're out there gettin' where you're gettin' to, I hope you know somebody loves _

_you," _I looked at Lily, then gestured to a smiling Aisha, _"And wants the same things too, yeah _

_this...is my wish!"_

So I continued. I hope you never look back and you never forget, all the ones who loved you and

the place you left. I hope you always forgive and you never regret and you help somebody every

chance you get. Every word of this song was what I wanted for Lily, like I wanted for my siblings,

hell, for everyone... Though I kinda got a weird look on the 'Find God's grace in every mistake

part' from Aisha. Dammit, I keep forgeting they have a MAtriarch. Too late, if she asks...change

the subject. Well, I finished the song with the last line 'May all your dreams stay big'. Dreams are

important, especially in a suffering world...

"Thank you, Jaela!"

Lily hugged me again and I blushed, coughing.

"W-well...I did promise I'd sing another one..." I muttered.

"Yeah!" she chirped.

"...Don't you think I sing a little too much?" I asked.

"Uh-uh!" she shook her head.

I smiled but that didn't change my opinion. I was glad she enjoyed it, but normal people don't go

around-...Wait, I never said I was normal anyway. Heh...heh...damn that's bittersweet.

"Well...I've gotta go now," I said.

"...You...you'll come back soon, right?" she whimpered.

I smiled.

"I swear."

Lily hugged me again and I smiled softly, gently hugging her back. I broke away a second later

and headed for the door, but not before giving them a last good-bye grin.

"Bye!" Lily cried.

"See you soon!" I waved as I left.

Heh heh...I liked that kid, I really did. Now...to find the others... The mayors house was on the

uppermost level of this section, so all I had to do was go up the stairs...

"There you are!"

"Huh?" I turned.

Genis had run up the stairs after me, panting somewhat.

"C'mon, Jaela!" he said, "The Mayor was at the stage!"

Oh. Right...

"S-sorry," I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's okay- hey, where's-?"

"Lily's at Aisha and Linar's house," I smiled, "Turns out they were related."

"Really? That's great!" he grinned, "That means she won't be alone!"

"Yeah...hey, Genis, you remember what you said, right?"

"Huh?"

"That you'd visit her, if I wasn't around?" I asked.

"Don't worry, I won't forget." he smiled, "But...why won't you be around?"

"..."

"Oh...you might have to go back to heaven or whatever, right?"

I laughed, "Something like that..."

"What's so funny?" he blinked.

"Nothing. Come on, let's go."

I raced off down the stairs, Genis yelling a bit before following my lead. After a couple more

minutes we came to the stage where the others had just been leaving.

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" I asked.

"The mayor's going to take in the captives!" Lloyd grinned.

"That's good." I smiled.

"Yeah, I told them to send for Dad, so their exspheres won't be a problem soon."

"Great!" Genis smiled, "So...uh..."

"What is it, Genis?" Colette asked.

"What now?"

"Huh? What do you mean 'what now'?" Lloyd wondered.

"Well, we promised we'd heal Pietro, right? So...how are we gonna do that?"

"You know, he's gotta point," Sheena said.

"Um, why don't we check out the lake?" I asked.

"Huh? What lake?" Lloyd wondered.

"Er...remember when we were at that house of salvation?" I said, "I heard this guy talking to his

girlfriend about a lake, he said there were rumors that a unicorn lives there."

It's true. Though, I heard it in the game, not in person...

"That would be Lake Umacy," Kratos stated.

"Hm, I've heard of it..." Raine muttered, "Why don't we check it out?"

"Well, we don't have any other leads. Let's go!" Lloyd pumped his fist.

I snickered.

"What?" he blinked.

"You just look funny when you do that," I laughed.

"H-hey!" he blushed.

"Hee hee!" Colette giggled, "Let's go! I've always wanted to see a unicorn!"

After another few hours of walking, we had arrived at said lake...and...wow...

"Mmm..." I took a deep breathe, "The air's so clean!!"

"Yeah," Genis grinned, "It even tastes good!"

The Lake was different from how I had always seen it, seeing as it was autum, but it was...wow.

The trees were all different colors, the plants were brown and dying, yet the whole area seemed

so fresh despite it.

"Look!" Lloyd cried.

I followed his gaze into the crystal clear water...a unicorn.

WOW! IT'S SO COOL-!...Sorry, Lloyd moment.

"You were right, Jaela!" Sheena gasped.

"Heh heh," I grinned, "Sometimes it pays to eavesdrop...eheh...heh..."

**Yuan: You little liar you.**

**Me: This from a double agent?  
**

**Yuan: Hey-!  
**

**Me: Do you deny it?  
**

**Yuan:...no...**

**Me: XP**

**Yuan: Oh shove it up your ass, bitch...**

**Me: Review please!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ugh...**

**Yuan: Huh? What is it?  
**

**Me: Stomach...hurts...cramps...(Twitch)**

**Yuan: ...Oh...**

**Me: SHADDUP! SAY DISCLAIMER! NOW!  
**

**Yuan: W-woah-! Er, Freakyanimegal owns nothing!  
**

**Me: Grrrrrrrrrrrr...**

Don't say it.

Don't say it.

Don't say it, don't say it...

"Are we there yet?" Lloyd asked.

Well, at least I wasn't the one to say it.

"No, Lloyd," Raine stated. "We just caught sight of Asgard!"

"Yeah, even you know that's a hell of a way from the water seal." Genis said.

"Well, I know...it's just knowing we have to go so far-"

"Is making it seem even longer..." I moaned.

"Cheer up, you two!" Colette chirped, "We'll be there before you know it!"

Lloyd and I groaned in unison.

"But I'm so bored..." he moaned.

"And tired..." I sighed.

"It's cold."

"I'm hungry."

"It's getting dark."

"My back hurts."

"I think I've gotta throw up."

"My stomach's killing me."

"I have a headache-"

"That's probably because you're both talking." Kratos snapped icily.

I grimanced and Lloyd went bug-eyed.

"Ouch..." I muttered.

"But...c'mon, Kratos! We haven't had a decent rest in days!"

"You know, he has a point," I sighed, "for the past few days we were escorting the prisoners,

and right after that we headed for the lake...and now the Water Seal. We haven't had a suitable

resting time in days."

I stated the facts cooly and fluently, like reciting the answer to a teachers question like I was so

very good at doing. I know how to be primped and proper, if the need arises.

"Hm..." Raine bit her lip.

"You know...I kinda gotta agree with her," Sheena sighed.

"Yeah..." Genis moaned.

"Tch." Kratos snorted, walking further ahead.

"Man..." Lloyd sighed.

"...Gimme a second, okay?" I said.

"Huh?" he looked at me.

A smirk played my face, "Don't worry, we'll get a rest."

I sped off for the head of the group, falling into step beside Kratos.

"You know..." I trailed.

"..." Kratos ignored me.

"...Lloyd really is exhausted," I said as quietly as possible.

Kratos could hear me clearly, which I was positive of seeing as he twitched.

"...You could cut him a little break, you know," I stated matter-of-factly, "he's tired, he's hungry,

the days are short and cold now... It should start snowing soon. After all he's been through

lately-"

_Don't try to coerce me into anything, Jaela._

Startled, I flinched, then remembered his telepathy.

"...I'm not," I said.

He glared at me.

"...Okay, I am, but..."

His glare intensified.

"..."

I snorted, glaring right back at him.

"..."

Kratos came to an adrupt halt, his eyes piercing into mine. I stopped and turned to face him

fully, glaring back at him with my own eyes. There was a shuffling sound as I heard the others

come to a stop behind us, no doubt wondering what was going on. Kratos gave me a look that

almost made me break down crying, but of course, seeing as other people were around that was

not an option. I glared right back at him, not allowing myself to jolt an inch. The only things I

could really see after a minute were Kratos' eyes, red-brown, looking as if they could pierce

through me themselves. ...I don't know if everyone can do this, but... After a while if I'm

forced to be in one single posistion, I freeze, zone out. It's like my body goes on auto-pilot and

won't move until something happens. I become immune to almost anything, except harsh pain. I

swear I stop feeling temperature, aside from maybe a cold chill on my face, and my body feels

limp, even if it's frozen. This little trait was developed when I was a child, mainly so I could just

tune out all my parents lectures when I did something wrong. Yet...you know how I said I

stopped breathing when Kvar grabbed me?

Well...that...wasn't really the first time. A lot of times, especially when I froze like this, I would

stop breathing for a few seconds...then it would be like 'Oh yeah, I have to breath', then I would

inhale. Now, I don't know if everyone can do this, because frankly, I've been afraid to ask.

I mean...who do you know can ask a question like that and not be taken for insane?

At any rate...I had frozen, all except my eyes. I was focusing on Kratos' eyes, so much so that it

hurt mine actually. However, I would not look away, even if it killed me. Kratos was older than

most of the countries on Earth, I knew he was strong, I knew he was mentally superior to me,

yet...that didn't necessarily mean he has a stronger will, does it? That and he was already

weakened by the fact his son was the one in question... I knew it, I'd have him.

_...You're not going to back down, are you?_

I smirked. Oh hell no. I would have what I wanted. Kratos, unfortunately for him, was not of the

few people that can get me to back down if it was something I was set on. My own father, my

Dad, was the only one who could silence me without any protest. Well...him and my

Grandfather. Though I respect my Mother and teachers and the like, if they tell me to be quiet or

the such and it's something I really care about, I will snap back but I will back off, with a few

dirty looks that is. It's not like I fight over childish things, either- well...maybe they are childish,

but they're important to me. Nothing like not getting physical objects I want, but over ideals

mostly... Lloyd and I are alike in that way to a point it's scary. If I believe in something, really

believe in it, I will do whatever is necessary to let it be known that I believe it, support it, and will

not let anyone try to make me do otherwise. Yes, Kratos was scary as hell...but I've been told

I'm scary as well.

"..."

"UGH-!"

...Unfortunately for me, I'm not the best with reflexes.

"Kratos-?!" someone cried.

Kratos' fist had swiftly and elegantly rammed my gut, causing me to double over.

"G...gah..." I clutched my stomach, saliva hacking up in my mouth.

"You leave yourself straight open for an attack," Kratos stated cooly.

I glared up at him, my lips twitching as a low growl emitted from my mouth.

"..."

I locked eyes with him once more and he snorted.

"You become lost in thought too easily, you think too much." he stated.

"Think too much?!" I snapped, growling.

This, was one of those things I don't back down for.

"Yes." he stated.

"You ever wonder maybe you don't think enough!?" I growled, still clutching my aching stomach.

"Maybe you never think enough about things that actually matter?! Instead of just going along

with the things you know, you could try thinking: 'Hey, you know, maybe this isn't what I

thought'!!" I cried.

"..." his eyes widened slightly.

"The world is in this state because people don't think ENOUGH!" I snapped.

"Jaela-!?" Colette cried.

...I wasn't talking about Sylvarant, not right then. My mind had flown elsewhere, back home, my

home, my world. The way people suffer, die, kill, torture, separate and destroy. All because of

shallow thoughts that think killing and pain will solve anything. People that do things without

stopping to wonder if it's right...I realize that's hypocritical, God knows I've done things without

thinking about it at all, things on impulse. I tend to be very direct...if I don't like you, I tell you

straight-out, to your face. If I think someone's skanky or mean or rude, I'll tell you. I always

thought...that the more open everyone was with each other, the more we told them, that

if we got down to the very thoughts and feelings we had, that...that we'd see we weren't that

different. That we could get along, that we...that it didn't matter who we were, where we were,

our pasts, our future plans, that if we were honest...in the end we could all relate, we could all

get along. However...I tried doing that, being open, if given a chance, saying what's exactly on

my mind, and it ended...badly. I ended up hurting peoples feelings, something I had no intention

to do...but...why should I care, anyway?! Where were the people who gave a damn about

someones feelings getting hurt when I was hurt?! Where were the people that preached 'politcal

correctness' and 'sensitivtiy' while I was crying getting things thrown at me?! While I was alone?!

While people rejected me everywhere I went?! Where was it then!?

"Hff...hff..." I bit my lip, my eyes watering.

Why couldn't they just suck it up and deal with it, like I did!?

I don't CARE how bad your situation is! I don't CARE if I offend you! I don't CARE how you

view me, as long as you can look at yourself and be happy with it! You can dislike me all you

want, I don't care! You can hate me, be disgusted by me, oppose everything I think, I don't

care! You can pull yourself out of your situation, you can pull yourself out of your own pity,

because usually that's just what it is! YOUR OWN PITY! It's nothing but cowardice! It's hard,

it's tough, whine whine whine whine- I. DON'T. CARE! Nothing in life worth fighting for is easy!

I know! I've been there! I've been drenched in my own pity, drowning in the state of feeling

sorry for myself! The whole time, there were people around! I just shut myself off from them,

because it was easier to stay in the doldrums of pain I was in! It's hard to claw your way out, it's

hard to get better, but you know what? It's worth it.

I have friends now...because I went and opened up to them. I had my family all along...but never

appreciated them, until I turned to look. I don't care if you're offended by anything I say,

because there really is only one thing I care about. I care that you care enough about yourself,

that you can bring yourself out of pain...

"..."

"...Hff...hfff..." I panted.

"...First aid."

I felt the green healing light around my body, the pain in my gut disappearing.

"...Kratos?" I looked up at him.

"Let's stay the night in Asgard." he stated, "If that's all right, Chosen."

"H-huh? Y-yes...of course." Colette said.

"...Did...I miss something...?" Lloyd stared.

You and me both, Lloyd...

Kratos hurried us on into the city without another word. The others, however, had found it

suddenly necessary to walk RIGHT next to me to question what had just happened.

"Jaela? What just...?" Sheena trailed.

"What did you mean about what you said about the world?" Genis asked.

"I-"

"We'll stay here for the night," Kratos said once we reached the city gates, "Spread out if you

will, but meet at the inn back here by nightfall. This should be enough of a break for you,

shouldn't it?"

"H-huh...? Yeah..." Lloyd stared, "Kratos, what's with you?"

What indeed...

"Well-" Genis started.

"Agreed! If you need me, I'll be by the stage!"

Raine was gone in about two seconds.

"..." we all sighed.

"Jaela." Kratos stated. "Come with me."

Kratos turned on heel and walked off, leaving me with a cold shiver down my spine.

"Uh-oh..." I mumbled.

"You're in trouble...aren't you?" Lloyd said.

I nodded, my heart pounding. I followed after Kratos without another word. Luckily- or

unluckily- it was easy to keep track of Kratos, seeing as he did stand out, through the city.

When he came to a stop, we were in some empty alleyway... My gut was hurting again already.

What had I done this time-?

"..." Kratos looked at me, "What you said..."

I yelped.

"A-about the world?! I'm sorry! I just-! I-! OH SHIT-!"

"No, not that."

I froze in mid panic.

"...What?" I said slowly.

"...About 'bringing yourself out of pain'..."

What?

"...I...didn't say anything like that..." I said slowly, wary.

I hadn't said that. It was all in my head, wasn't it-?

"Yes you did, you had quite a monolouge going." he nodded.

"...Are you kidding?" I raised an eyebrow, "I only SAID the thing about thinking enough-!"

"Correct." he smiled sadly, "My apologies...you never _said _the monolouge..."

Oh shit.

"...You...you heard that? In...in my head?" I gaped, stunned.

He nodded.

"W-what, so you're a mind-reader now?!"I snarled.

"No, you were telling it to me," he stated simply.

"I didn't say anything to you except-!" I snapped.

"No one said anything about vocally 'saying' something..." he stated cooly.

"...What?" I shook my head.

"...You were...quite passionate about what was going through your head, were you not?" he

stated, crossing his arms, "...your anger was directed at everyone correct? For being...cowardly,

for being 'sensitive'..."

I swallowed, blushing somewhat in a trace of shame.

"...You were screaming it in your head, therefore, you might not have realized it but you

projected your thoughts out," he crossed his arms, "you used telepathy."

I jerked.

"Wh-what?! So- so who heard that-!?" I gasped.

"Me." he said simply. "The Chosen is the only other one who is capable of hearing mind-speech,

however, she has not yet completed the angel transformation therefore cannot hear it."

"O-oh..." I sighed in relief, "Good...wait! You heard ALL of it?!"

"..."

I swallowed, my face going pale.

He looked away, "...Your words...they..."

"Hit home?" I said softly.

"..." Kratos sighed, "I realize what I've been doing is wrong. I've realized that since the second I

saw Annas grave, the second I found Lloyd...found...my, Lloyd."

"..." I looked away.

"...You're quite a strange one." he stated.

I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hm?" he tilted his head to the side questioningly.

"You're really one to talk, aren't you?" I grinned.

"..." he smiled softly.

"Heh heh heh!" I grinned. "...Thank you."

"Hm?"

"For calling me strange."

"...I don't follow." he stated.

"...When it comes down to it, I know I'm just like everybody else..." I smiled weakly, "I try to be

strange...I try to be weird...to be different, because that makes me feel like I count, you know?"

"...You truly are a strange one," he smiled.

I hope so...I pray so...I want so...

"...However," he returned to his stern self, "This arises another problem."

I sighed, "What now?"

"You must learn to realize when you are mind-speaking, to control it-"

"Because otherwise I'll let something slip I can't let slip, right?" I smiled sadly.

"Exactly." he stated sternly.

"So..." I sighed, "What do I do?"

"..." He closed his eyes, "There is no danger in it currently, we can begin resolving that issue

tommorow. As of right now, I have something I promised I would do."

"Huh? What?" I titled my head to the side.

"..."

"...Fine, don't answer me," I huffed, "I- hey, Kratos?"

"What is it?"

"What's the 'Angel Festival'?" I asked.

"...I'd forgotten, you wouldn't know about such things," he closed his eyes, "The angel festival is

held in the month of Celsiuk, it's the winter holiday. By tradition it's a holiday for gratitude,

generousity, compassion, mercy and love. Though over the past mellinia it has been molded into

a day of honoring Martel, however, the only real affect it had on this festivity since my time is

that decorations of angels and the like are portrayed along with images of Martel. By tradition,

trees and reefs are put up and decorated with various ornaments, children love it especially

because it's customary they recieve a gift from their parents and loved ones. It's a very well

loved holiday, even the Desians do not operate on that day."

Holy crap.

"You mean it's Christmas?!" I stared.

"Hm?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...it sounds like a holiday back home," I muttered.

"...Hm..." he frowned.

I wasn't going to be home for Christmas, was I? Was I ever?

"...Be patient, you'll find a way to return to your planet."

I flinched, "Wh-what, did you hear that?!"

"No, but it's obvious from your expression."

"...Hmph," I snorted.

"...The girl, Lily."

I froze.

"...Did you not promise to visit her?" he asked cooly.

"...That was this morning." I stated, "I can't pop in now, can I? She's just getting used to being

with Aisha and Linar, it'd be best if she had some time with them to adjust."

"...I understand." he stated, "...If you'll excuse me, I promised I'd be somewhere."

"Huh?" I blinked, "Promised who-?"

"Hey! Kratos! Where're-? There you are!"

I turned around to see Lloyd grinning, apparently proud of himself for having found us. Kratos

fidgeted and I looked at him slowly before I smirked. Ah...I see...heh heh.

"Oh! Hey, Jaela!" Lloyd grinned, "Kratos said he'd train me!"

"I see," I smiled.

"..." Kratos walked forward, "We need to make it quick."

"Huh? Why?" Lloyd blinked.

"It's going to be dark soon," I said, looking at the sky.

The days were noticably shorter, and colder to boot... At night I could see my breath, which

was a key reason we were making points to stop in towns whenever possible.

"Oh..." Lloyd said, "Well! That means we'd better hurry, right?"

I saw the grin on his face and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Huh? What's so funny?" he stared.

I smiled widely at him, "I just love it when people do that."

"Uh..." he blushed, "Er...all right...c'mon, Kratos!"

Kratos sighed, "I'm coming. Farewell, Jaela."

I watched the pair walk off and I couldn't help but smile. They need to spend time

together...because they had so much they missed, Lloyds entire childhood. A sigh of pain

escaped my throat as I ran my hand through my hair. My Dad...how was he doing? I'd been

gone how long now? Almost four months now... My mother was hysteric when I got lost in the

woods for a few hours, four months, let alone days? My siblings...my father...my friends... I

needed to go back. I need to go home. I...belonged there. Heh...that's so strange to say... After

all the years I had felt so alone, so isolated, so ostracized, so...out of place, now I could say I

belonged there? It was...where I was suppossed to be, simply because I was there. ...There are

people there that I care for, that I love to be with...that I think care for me.

"..."

My heart jerked as if it was stabbed, my eyes watering.

"...Heh..." I laughed, sniffling somewhat.

Who'd ever have thought I'd be able to honestly say that?

Hm...well, it was a nice afternoon...the sun was fading and it was getting cold, but it wasn't that

bad yet. ...I'd go for a walk, try to find some nice spot to myself. Back home I had a spot back

in the woods, on an old concrete bridge over a brook. I'd sit there, most of civilization hidden

away and look at the open marsh before me. Sure, it was buggy during the summer, but in the

fall it was simply perfect... I'd sit there with my friends and...heh...I miss them.

"...Well...the night isn't here yet."

I began to walk around the 'city' which was no bigger than my own home town. People where

heading home, starting to bundle up in extra layers of clothing. The stone buildings had such

charm to them, the windmills swaying lazily in the breeze. The grass was brown, but it was crisp

and smelled of harvest, crunching softly under my feet. The sun was settling on the horizon,

casting a rich red-orange glow onto the land. It was...beautiful, I have to admit. Air began to

chill, biting at my cheeks with a small wind. I smiled. How I loved moments like these...before

the sun set, but after it had had its time. The things in between...the halflings, are always beautiful

because of their strangeness. Well...that wasn't true, Kvar and Magnius certaintly weren't any

sort of beauty, but they were horrible people so it didn't matter anyway. Raine and Genis were

good people-...hey, so was I, for that measure. I was half-blooded too after all, though I can't

call myself beautiful...strange, yes. Then...I had been called beautiful, as well as strange. ...My

looks aren't horrible, I'll admit, but...I don't think- well, personally I think I look okay, but it

sounds kinda snotty to say I'm _beautiful_, you know?

...I have nice eyes, I've been told, teal-sapphire, with a hint of yellow-green toward the center.

Heh heh...I have both my parents eyes. I've got thick, wavy, shiny hair...dark brown, with a hint

of auburn from my grandmother, I suppose that's pretty... I've got long, shapely nails and I don't

even do anything to them, and my Mother says my arms and legs are nicely feminine. It's not like

I completely lack a figure, either, it's just...

"...Hm..." I bit my life.

I guess I was just scared to accent any looks I have. You know, you see those people that

totally overdo make-up and wear skanky clothes, they think they're hot when they're actually

really ugly? First of all, I don't want to be a skank, secondly, what if I did wear something a little

more feminine than usual and looked awful? Heh...I guess that's just being chicken, huh? ...Oh

well, I'll find out what works for me eventually...but for now... I wandered into a cave attraction.

Now see, I knew their were heiroglyphics and such in there, but...well... They didn't look this

cool in the game.

"Woah!" I gasped.

I zoomed over to a mural, looking it up and down with wide eyes. Wow...it was so cool! The

faded paint, the engravings I couldn't hope to read, the pictures. I ran a finger along it, feelings

the sanded texture. These had been here for THOUSANDS of years! Wow...just touching them

was almost like I could go through time to when someone else may have stood in the same

posistion... My palm flattened along it and I smiled, wow... Now then...

"What could this mean?" I wondered, supressing a grin.

I hadn't had much time to look at them before, you see...but now I could. Heheheheh... There

were engravings of winged beings, judging how there were three of them I deduced them to be

Sylph. Below them were forms of farmers cattling- well, I guess they were some type of cow,

around. Then there were the writings...

"Heh heh heh!" I grinned, kneeling down to look at them.

Just looking at the strange letters made me happy. What could they say? I was practically

shaking with joy, to see things like this were...were just an honor! I began to fuss over them like

I did my fossils at home, the texture, the shape, the endless possibilities what they could have

gone through, how they got there... I'm not kidding you, once I was looking at one of my little

'treasures' as I call then, and was spazzing out for at least five minutes. You should've seen me, I

was grinning like an idiot, hopping on the balls of my feet and jabbering non-stop as I ran my

finger along it. Once I calmed down I almost dropped my precious-...er, my fossil, and went

wide-eyed in shock. I had realized I'd been acting just like Raine...

But who cares?! These things were so cool!!

"Wow...I wonder what these mean?" I grinned, "Man! I wish I could read this-!!"

"It says, 'the wind spirit blessed our land'."

"Oh! Thanks-"

...Oh damn. Someone was right behind me, right?

"...Oh shit..." I grimanced.

Slowly I turned to see whom it was that had caught my little...epsiode. I all but fell over with

embarassment when I saw Raine behind me, smirking and looking at me with an amused

expression. My face shot bright red and she looked as if she was about to burst out laughing, an

eyebrow raised. I swallowed nervously.

"...Well...I didn't know you liked them THAT much..." she grinned.

"...I...uh...well you should've," I snapped, blushing, "I mean, in the Maoseluem-"

"Honestly, I was too busy examining them to pay attention..." she laughed nervously.

"...Heh heh...heh..." I laughed, smiling slightly.

"So..." she grinned, "What else do you want me to translate?"

I stared at her a moment, open-jawed, then felt a grin overtake my face.

"What DON'T I want you to translate?!" I grinned.

In the next few minutes Raine had told me all the meanings of the runes on the walls, smiling the

whole time. She was a teacher, after all, and I was so willing to learn. It wasn't _my _history, but it

was still history. Heh! After she had lectured me on all the murals, I was tired, but so happy...

"Wow, Raine," I smiled, "I wish I was as smart as you."

"Oh," she blushed, smiling, "I'm not THAT smart-"

"Uh-huh," I said flatly, raising an eyebrow.

"...Well, all right, I am," she laughed, "but that's just because it interests me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," I smiled, "but...you're a GENIUS..."

"Me? Oh, don't be ridiculous, there are plently smarter than-"

"Raine, knock it off, we know you're a genius." I sighed.

"...Okay then, but it's not that big a deal," she smiled at me.

"...Usually, I'm jealous of people like you," I muttered.

"Hm?"

"...I guess it's just a fault of mine, I have to work on it." I muttered, "It's just...I hate it when there

are people who are obviously so much better than me in things I'm good at... It makes me feel

insignificant, you know? ...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, that's kinda mean to say, isn't it?

I'm sorry..."

"...Jaela, you have your own strengths too," she said.

"Well...yes, but-"

"Nonsense," she made a shooing motion, "you're strong."

"Are you joking? Lloyd could kick my ass-"

"That's not what I mean, and don't swear!" she snapped.

I jerked, nodding rapidly along with a meek 'yes ma'am!'.

"...What I meant was you're a strong person," she stated.

"...Why do you think that?" I asked.

"...The things you say," she stated, looking at me, "you and Lloyd are a lot alike in your

idealism...however foolish it may be. You believe killing is wrong, even for revenge and those

that deserve it. You stood by that, even against Lloyd when he was so driven to kill Kvar. The

things you say can be cold...but they are true, nonetheless."

"...Kinda like you, huh?" I smiled weakly.

"I..." she looked away.

"H-hey, don't get down about it," I said, "we need at least ONE rational person."

"I thought that was Kratos' posisition?" she laughed.

"Nah, he's just the stick in the mud," I sighed, then chuckled.

"...Heh heh," she smiled. "And..."

"And?"

"The fact you stood up to Lloyd on something like that is impressive, even moreso however

seeing as..." she crossed her arms, closed her eyes a minute, then looked at me.

"Seeing as...?" I asked warily

"Well..." she shrugged, "Seeing as you like him."

"Gah-!" I jumped about a foot.

"Oh come now, it's not that hard to figure out," she laughed.

"I..." I took a deep breath, "It doesn't matter."

"Oh?" Raine tilted her head to the side.

"It's merely a teenage infatuation," I stated cooly, like I had so many times before, "relations at

this age never last, so why should you bother? Besides...it's not like it could happen."

"...Why do you say that?" Raine asked softly.

"..."

Hm...let's see...one, I didn't belong in this world, two, apprently _I _was the fictional character in

this world, three, Lloyd loved Colette, four, I was a Cruxis Angel, five...well come on, if I ever

got home, what would I tell my friends? I mean, if they believed any of this anyway. 'Yeah, guys,

I went to Aselia and fell in love with Lloyd!'

ACK! It sounds like some crappy self-insert-!

...Dude, isn't this what is is, though...? I mean...I'm in the 'game' that isn't really a game... Holy

crap. But then, this isn't like 'Oh! I go to ToS and I kick butt and rock and

Kratos/Zelos/Yuan/Lloyd totally falls in love with me!' thing. This was...bizarrely, reality. Nothing

ever goes the way you want in reality, it may have a good outcome if you see it through, but it

will never go the way you want getting there. Then...what would be the fun in that?

"Because I can't." I answered finally.

"...What do you mean?" Raine asked, eyes narrowed.

"..."

I began to run my fingers along my birthmark, the mark Kratos called the sign of a nebil, the

malformation my mother called my 'baby booboos' . I always run my fingers along it when I'm

thinking... Heh, I remember how I'd always look at the damn thing and wonder what the hell it

was, 'just a birthmark', I concluded. However...it still felt a little strange...it actually does hurt

sometimes. The doctors said it wasn't anything to worry about, but...geez, I dunno...it just

bothers me...

"...Jaela, may I...?"

I looked up at Raine, whom was gesturing to my arm.

"Huh?...All right, just don't dissect me, okay?" I sighed.

She gave a small chuckle before I held my forearm out to her, showing the mark in plain sight.

Raine bent a little to look at it, a calculating look in her eyes. The woman bit her lip and began to

run her finger along it. My arm quivered and I crushed an urge to pull it back, it feels weird when

someone touches it, yet it feels weird if you don't either... She poked it a little and I grimanced,

seriously considering wrenching it away.

"How long have you had this?" Raine asked.

"Huh-? Since I was born...my mother said that, anyway..."

"...I see...Jaela, are you..." she trailed.

"Am I what?" I asked, frowning.

"Are you any relation to Kratos?"

"W-what?!" I stammered, halfway between a gasp and laugh.

"Well..." she trailed.

"Do I LOOK like I'm related to him?" I laughed, smiling.

"Well, no, it's just, you have the same mark-"

Oh damn.

"Wh-what?!" I jumped back, wrenching away my arm, "H-how did you know-?!"

"One night he had dish duty he took his guantlets off the clean the silverware," she stated, "I

spotted it while I was getting some water for our flask. I didn't think it wise to ask of it...not yet."

"...I'm not related to Kratos," I said.

I wasn't related to anyone within billions of miles.

"...That's why he knew about nebils, wasn't it? He's one too?"

"...Was." I stated.

"...I see," she muttered, "...that's why he took you as an apprentice, right?"

"Yeah..." I looked at the mark, "because of this thing..."

"...You're hiding something, aren't you?"

I felt a jerk up my spine, but managed to hide it. The question was sudden and curt, I felt my

mouth attempt to stammer out words, but it seemed like the air was being cut off before it

entered my mouth.

"What makes you say that?" I blurted.

"...Not just you, you and Kratos...you come out of nowhere looking for a job right on the day of

prophecy, you both have this mark, that, and you...both seem to know a lot..." she trailed.

"...You're hiding something too, aren't you?" I whispered softly.

"...I see. I won't pursue it anymore." she sighed, closing her eyes.

"...Raine-"

"Answer me this. If you're not of relation to Kratos...is..."

Is? Oh no...don't tell me she...

"Is...this may sound preposterous, but is Lloyd?"

Oh...damn...BAKA HEMBRA PUTA VACA FUCKING SHIT!!

"What?" I gasped, my face paling.

NO! Don't pale, no sign! They can't find out now! They can't! THEY CAN'T!!

"I mean...I know it sounds strange, but you need to admit Kratos tends to be a lot...softer, with

Lloyd," she muttered, "he despised Kvar as much as Lloyd, Noishe knows him and..."

Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no...

"I've seen Lloyd with his hair down before," she said, glancing to the side, "at the beach, after

Genis uses aqua-edge at him...when his hair's wet it hangs down to that length, and honestly...he

looks just like Kratos."

What should I do!? What should I do!? They weren't suppossed to realize this yet! NO! Too

many things could go wrong! Too many things could be ruined! How did she realize it so soon!?

I mean, granted, I had figured it out by now when I first played the game, but...wait...it was

obvious...wasn't it? Given Raines reasoning...yes, she could've easily have figured it out.

Wait...in some skits, some parts in the game, she was always the most suspicious about Kratos.

Even after his betrayal, she insisted to Lloyd that he had some affection for him, that and she was

always first to snap in an insult when Kratos would pop up every now and then. ...Oh my

God...she knew...the whole time... Raine knew the whole time that Kratos was Lloyds father!

Then...why didn't she...? Wait...there was a good reason for that...

"..."

"...I'm certain Kratos is related to Lloyd closely," she muttered, "too young for a father, but

perhaps a brother? There are too many things pointing to a relation...it can't be coincidence."

"...How long have you thought this?" I asked.

"...To be honest, the second I saw him," Raine bit her lip, "there are so many signs...even aside

from that, they look similar. Have you not noticed? Kratos may be less expressive, but..."

"..."

"But I could be wrong," she sighed, "I don't want to say anything because if that's the case...

Well, Kratos would be irritated with me and Lloyd...well...he..."

"It would bring up his hopes only to crash them down." I stated.

"Exactly," she nodded, "so...I thought it best I not say anything."

And when Kratos betrayed them, she kept it secret more closely. Bad enough she figured his

relation to Lloyd, but a betrayal by said person would have crushed Lloyd into dust.

It made sense...

I always wondered how no one figured it out.

"...I don't know," I lied, "but..."

"But?" she asked.

"...Well...I mean..."

I shook my head, cutting off my words.

"I'm sorry. I can't say anymore." I stated.

"...I see," she sighed.

"...H-hey, but Raine?" I asked.

"Hm?" she looked at me.

"...I may not be able to tell you what you want to know," I muttered, looking at the corner of the

cave, "I can't do a lot of things you'd need me to do, but...um..."

I looked back at her, locking eyes with her as I smiled.

"I really do think you're really cool," I smiled sheepishly.

"...Heh heh," Raine smiled, "Thank you, Jaela, that means a lot to me."

"...I wonder what time it is?" I asked randomly.

Raine sighed, chuckling somewhat to herself.

"Huh?" I blinked, "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just...you switch tones so fast..."

I laughed, "Yeah, sorry about that...heh heh heh..."

**Sorry it's short. But I thought I should put it up...**

**Yuan: Whatever.**

**Me: Update, please?**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hi guys! Heheheeh...**

**Yuan: What's with you?  
**

**Me: CHRISTMAS IS COMING! X3**

**Yuan: Oh brother...here we go...**

**Me: I own nothing!**

"...So..."

Well, I don't know how it happened, but I'm sharing a room with Sheena. How nice of them,

to bunk me with the assassin...I sighed, oh well...I'd make due. It guess it couldn't be avoided,

they had given Colette her own room because of the late, the Sages shared one, as did the

Aurions, I was just the odd one out.

"...Hey, Sheena?" I asked.

"Hm?" she looked at me.

She had previously been sitting at the table, sorting out her cards. They were really quite cool

looking...though I wonder how such flimsy looking things could toss me around like a doll. I

was lying on my back on my bed, eyes on the ceiling with my hands behind my head. You

see...I was kinda bored.

"...How do you do that 'poofing' thing?" I asked.

"Huh?"

I sighed and sat up, looking at her as I cracked my neck.

"You know, how you always appear out of nowhere in a 'puff' of smoke," I said, looking at

her, "I was just kinda wondering how you could do stuff like that."

"Oh, that's easy," she smirked, "I'm a ninja."

"Oh come on!" I whined, "Can't you tell me how?!"

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"Because it looks so freaking trippy!" I cried, bringing my fists up to my neck.

"..." she stared at me.

"...What?" I stated flatly.

"You reminded me of Raine right there."

I half coughed half laughed, my throat hurting from the noise.

"S-sorry," I snickered, "but seriously, I wish I could do that..."

"Huh? 'Poof'ing?" she raised an eyebrow.

I nodded, grinning, "That'd be so cool! I'd spend hours just popping up everywhere going: 'I

AM NINJA!' Poof! Then appear somewhere else and be 'I AM NINJA'! I'd get such a kick

out of that!"

"...Are you...on something?" she stared, looking a bit unnerved.

I laughed, putting my hands behind my head, "Nah, I'm just 'eccentric'."

"Ah..."

"You just thought: 'More like crazy' didn't you?" I smiled sadly.

"H-huh? No-!"

I gave her a somewhat annoyed 'yeah right' look.

"...Okay, maybe a little."

"That's fine," I smiled, "it's okay to be a bit crazy, it makes you interesting."

"...Wow...you really are..."

"Weird?" I laughed.

"Well, sorry, but yeah..."

I snickered.

"What?" she glared.

"You say sorry for calling me weird, but not for taking me hostage?"

I smiled at her as I tilted my head to the side, a blush tinted her cheeks and she chuckled as

well, scratching her head. My smile grew into a grin as she fidgeted.

"You think that's funny, huh?" she asked, smirking.

"No. It's hilarious!" I laughed.

"...You're awfully...trusting."

"Huh?" I blinked.

"I...I tried to kill Colette! All of you!" she said, eyes on the opposite side of the room,

"Why...why are you so RELAXED!? Are you stupid or something?!"

I smiled, "You're a nice person."

"And how the hell would you think that?" she scoffed.

"...I see it in you."

This reminded me of the kid at lunch, again. See, when I had blackmailed him into eating he

stopped and looked at me, said: 'You know, I could just let you starve'.

I smiled at him, 'You won't'.

'How the hell would you know that?'

I paused.

'I see it in you.'

I smiled at the memory. The look on his face was really...inexplicable, it was like a mixture of

shock, disbelief, and maybe a hint of..well, joy I would assume. That phrase was...perfect, for

that moment. It had been told to me by someone I knew, when I was feeling down...you

know, questioning if I mattered in life and etc. I told her that if...I wasn't the best, would I ever

make a difference?

Would I ever matter? Would I ever change things?

"Heh..." I smiled.

That was the response she had given, and the response I gave. She wasn't a friend- well, I

guess she was, kinda, except I was a student and she was a counsler. I suppose that could be

a friendship, just an unorthodox one. Maybe I'm stealing her line...well, I am, but it's a good

line, so I think...people should hear it.

"...Wow," Sheena shook her head. "You're bizarre..."

I laughed.

Creak.

Hm? A door opening? Not ours...from...down the hall, by the sounds of it, Lloyd and Kratos'

room. Let's hear it for angel ears! Though really, the place was so small I could've heard that

door creak even without a Cruxis Crystal. My sense of sight and hearing have always been a

little bit better than average, even before I came here. I got to my feet and looked at the

door...the footsteps were going outside. Hm...

"Jaela? What is it?" Sheena asked.

"...I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air real quick, okay?" I said.

"What? It's cold out there!"

"Huh? It's only like fourty degrees..."

She gaped at me.

"...Oh, you think that's cold?" I blushed.

"DAMN RIGHT IT IS!" she cried.

See, I love cold weather, I can literally go out with just a t-shirt and slacks when it's fourty

degrees out and be perfectly comfortable. It gets cold where I live, so fourty is nothing.

"I like the cold," I shrugged, "be right back!"

I left the room before she could question me farther. The footsteps were outside, going down

the street... I rushed outside and then looked down the road, where a tall shilloutte was

walking off. Kratos? What was he up to this time? Huh...probably going to see Noishe,

wherever he was.

_Go back to bed._

"...Hmph, right," I snorted.

I ran up to fall into step with him, looking up at him curiously.

"What're you doing?" I asked.

"Is it any of your concern?" he asked cooly.

"Well, no, but-"

"Therefore you need not worry, go back to bed."

"...Hmph," I pouted, "Fine, but uh...can I ask you something first?"

He stopped, turning to look down at me with his red-brown eyes.

"What is it?"

"...The...the mark thing..." I trailed.

"You mean the one on your arm?"

"Yeah, um...how does it work?" I asked.

Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I've had it since I was born and I've NEVER done any magic crap like that before I

came here," I said, "That, and I know lots of people with birthmarks, they can't do anything

cool either... I find it hard to believe."

"...A nebil mark works off mana exuded from Shadow," he stated, "therefore, it works better

the closer you are to the temple of shadow. Due to this, dark magic is much more powerful in

Tethe'alla than in Sylvarant. Though...your planet must be billions of miles away, correct? I

doubt mana travels that far."

"...So...it's worthless back home," I summed it up.

"Yes."

"Well...that would explain it..." I muttered.

"You're an alien, so naturally you would have different capabilities in a different environment

than if you were in your native world," he stated, "...By the way..."

"Yes?" I asked.

"...What is your energy source on Earth? If you don't have mana, what is it that makes the

foundation for your world?" he asked, looking at me curiously.

"Huh? Well...atoms, I guess."

"Atoms?"

"Well...yeah..." I said, "They're made of tiny particles, protons, neutrons, and electrons. There

are over a hundred types of atoms, and each type has a different amount of protons and

electrons."

"...Continue."

I blinked, confused, was...he actually interested in this? Then again, he was pretty smart

too...and at this age, it must be nice to learn something...he must know almost everything from

this world already.

"The different atoms can link together to form molecules, which can are different shapes,

sizes, and have different properties," I said. "Water is one of the most common compounds,

after all...it's everywhere."

"Water?"

"Yeah, H2O. Two hydrogen atoms, which have two electrons and protons, and one oxygen

atom, which has sixteen protons and electrons," I reported.

"Would you elaborate on those?"

"Huh-? Oh! See, particles have charges," I said, "Protons are positive make up the core of

atoms, along with neutrons- which are neutral, and the electrons are negative and orbit the

core. That's why protons and electrons are always equal, so the atom doesn't have a charge.

When atoms link it's because it either gains or loses an electron, so one becomes positive, and

the other becomes negative. Because of that, they attract, so they link."

"I see..." he stated, looking at me.

"...Heh heh," I laughed.

"Hm?"

"Wow! That's so weird!" I laughed, "I just gave you a chemistry lesson!!"

"Chemistry?"

"Huh-? Oh, that's what we call the study of atoms." I said.

"...Mana is the base components for our world, as you know," he stated, looking away, "yet

we have only eight basic types. We too have 'molecules' but they are simply linkings of

elemental manas held together by Origins power. The same principle as yours, just...slightly

less catagorized. Water is simply water, as is fire, earth, and the like, though the mana that

composes them may take on different properties."

"...So...yeah, it does sound the same, doesn't it?" I frowned, "It's just your classifactions

are...well, broader. Dirt is made of dozens of different elements, and fire isn't a substance at

all, it's a reaction between the oxygen in the air and components in the wood. Darkness isn't

even considered a tangible thing, really."

"It makes it far more simple for our system, though scholars study it more closely." he stated,

looking up at the sky, "Though from the sound of it, darkness and light are not...factors?"

"Well...they are," I shrugged, "They're just...not as important to things as they are here. Well,

maybe light is, but darkness is just...nothing, at least on my world."

"Interesting... Do all people from your planet know of atoms?"

"Huh? Well a lot, yeah, the basics, anyway."

"You seem knowledgable of them," he stated.

"Well yeah, that's what I was learning in school," I said, "it's just most people don't use

chemistry once they get jobs... I'm going to though, so I pay close attention."

"What job requires chemistry?" he asked.

"Well...chemist," I laughed, "it's all about manipulating atoms, I think it's fun. You

know...kinda like math, you put two things together and BAM! You get something else! It's

fun, and if I keep at it maybe I can invent a compound that could cure cancer- that's a

disease, or something good like that."

"...Heh," he smirked.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"You remind me of Lloyd," he stated.

"What?" I laughed.

"You want to change to the world..." he chuckled.

"...Did I miss something?" I raised an eyebrow.

"...It was something he said during training-..."

"Yeah? What is it?" I prodded.

"..." he sighed, "Go to bed, Jaela."

He turned away from me and walked off without another word.

"H-hey-!" I stammered, then sighed.

With a grumble I turned around and went back to the inn.

"Jerk..." I muttered.

Well, it was some time later into the next day when anything eventful happened, besides the

usual getting attacked by monsters thing. See...we had been walking for hours...and hours...

and were only JUST coming out of view from Hakonseia peak. The clouds drifted lazily over-

head, the dying trees dropped their remainding greenery, Noishe was panting... Genis was

whimpering, Sheena was sighing every few seconds...Colette tripped...how else can I say it? I

was BORED! Walking ALL the way to freaking Thoda Dock in one go was NOT fun.

I sighed, "...Smeeble chorb."

"What?" Lloyd looked at me.

"Forb gorb." I said.

"...Tebi." he said slowly.

I looked at him, then smiled broadly.

"Eekle sweegle."

"Rocki pocki."

"Cheebi chub."

"Meep mub."

"Sooffle cook."

"Reebi leebi!"

"Eeg org!"

"Seep sop!"

"Corp mop!"

"CHOPI LOPI!"

"KIKI SIKI!"

"ORB SCORB-!"

"What the HELL are you doing!?" Raine shouted.

Lloyd and I stopped, looked at each other, then back at Raine...

"I dunno," we said in unison.

Raine smacked herself in the face and Genis doubled over laughing, clutching his gut. Sheena

was covering her mouth to hide snickers as Colette giggled into her hand. Kratos...well...

"..." he sighed, "you two are so easily amused..."

I laughed, putting my hands behind my head, "Do you always need a reason to be silly?"

"Yeah!" Lloyd grinned, "It was stupid, but really fun!"

"Kinda like you, huh?" I smirked.

"Yeah! Kinda like- ...HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!!"

Genis laughed and he and I exchanged a quick knuckle-bump.

"That was a good one!" Genis laughed.

"Sorry, Lloyd," I laughed, "You set yourself up for it."

"Grr..." he frowned, blushing.

"Oh cheer up," I smiled, "I was just teasing you..."

"...Are we there yet?" he sighed.

"Yeah, seriously," I pouted, "At least to the house of salvation...?"

"If we hurry, we can make it there by nightfall-" Raine started.

"Great!"

"Tommorow."

"WHAT!?" Lloyd and I shouted.

"Well, we are walking by foot." she said.

"Still, it gets freezing at night! We can't stay outside! Winter's coming!" Sheena said.

"Indeed, we'll have to find some means of shelter by nightfall," Kratos stated.

"Like what?" I sighed, "The nearest place is the house of salvation, and Raine just said that it'll

take until tommorow...where are we going to stay for the night?"

"Huh?" Colette flinched.

"What is it-?..."

Wheels? Wheels and footsteps...something big, by the sound of it.

"I hear something," Colette said, "It's that way."

We turned to where she indicated, to our left, where I distinctly heard the sounds of wheels

and feet... What...? Oh! It couldn't be-? Could it be the caravan!? That would be perfect!

"Should we move faster?" Raine asked, frowning.

"It sounds like people, and some animals..." Colette trailed.

"I'll send Corrine out to scout," Sheena stated.

There was a puff of smoke and Corrine appeared.

"I'll go check it out, Sheena!" he chirped.

Another second and he was gone with another 'poof'.

"...I've got to learn how to do that..." I muttered.

"Yeah, I mean, how DOES he do that?" Lloyd asked.

"I know! Seriously, that is so freaking trippy!"

I heard Sheena sigh as Colette giggled.

"I want to know how angels do it," Genis said.

"What?" I asked, my heart skipping a beat.

"I mean, you know how Remiel always warps around with feathers and stuff?" he said,

"Heck, even the Desians do it! Remember when Magnius ran away from Palmacosta?"

"Hey...yeah..." Lloyd blinked, "How DO they do that?"

"I think it has something to do with pooling your mana around you..." I started.

"Yeah?" he prodded for more.

"Well...that's all I've got," I shrugged.

Lloyd and Genis sighed.

"...Teleportation is an extremely difficult type of magic, if used without magitechnology,"

Kratos stated, "you must, as Jaela said, pour your mana out evenly around you while focusing

on your destination. "

"Woah, really!? Is that how Sheena does it?" Lloyd asked.

"Nope," Sheena grinned.

"...You're not gona tell us, are you?" I said, annoyed.

"Never." she smirked.

"Hey, if all you gotta do is pool out your mana, does that mean I could learn how to do it?!"

Lloyd asked, grinning, "That'd be so cool! I wanna learn how to warp!"

"That would be difficult," Kratos stated flatly.

"What? Why?" Genis asked.

"Well, it's not impossible, it's just much more easily executed by mages." he stated. "They

always exhibit mana control, thus can exude the correct amount without fatal effects. Lloyd

would be unsuited seeing as he is neither a mage nor an intellectual. You, on the other hand,

could pull it off with training."

"Really?!" Genis went wide-eyed.

"Hey, no fair!" Lloyd whined.

"You lack elven blood, thus it's far more difficult." he stated.

"I'm sure Lloyd could do it if he really wanted to!" Colette chirped.

"I don't think so, unlike you, Lloyd isn't an angel," Genis laughed.

I had to make a strong effort not to twitch.

"Aw man- hey, how do you know this, Kratos?" Lloyd asked.

"Because I know how to do it, obviously," he stated.

"You can?" Raine asked, eyes narrowed.

"Yes, I can use some magic, after all." he stated.

"Really? Show us!" Lloyd cried, grinning.

"Yeah! Do it, Kratos!" Genis joined in.

"Do it!" Colette chirped.

I laughed to myself, it was so...amusing, really...but...

"I kinda wanna see too..." I muttered.

"See!? Jaela wants to see too!" Colette grinned.

"Wh-what?!" I stammered.

"Oh, I thought you said that, sorry," she blushed.

I swallowed nervously. I kept forgetting about those ears...

"I would like to observe as well," Raine admitted, smiling somewhat.

"..." Kratos sighed, "Fine. Once."

"WOO HOO!" Lloyd cheered.

"...Heh," he smirked, "Watch closely."

I did. Boy, was this cooler than the game, to actually see it! Well...it didn't look much

different, but it was still so freaking cool! Kratos merely stood there and then the grass around

him flattened, like a circle was being pushed out from under his feet. Streaks of glowing

matter- what must've been mana- began to rise up from the invisible circle around Kratos

before his body glowed. There was a distinct sound, a woosh as air filled the sudden vaccum

created by his disappearance and he was gone. I couldn't help a gasp (As well as Lloyd and

the others) at the sight.

"Woah-! Where'd he-?!" Lloyd started.

"I'm guessing right behind you," I said, still looking at the spot where he had vanished.

"Huh-? AH!!"

Lloyd fell over and I looked- yep, he was right behind him.

"H-how did you know that?!" Lloyd cried.

"That's ALWAYS where they go," I said darkly.

"...Huh?"

"Oh, nothing!" I smiled.

"...You're weird."

"Thanks." I smiled.

We continued walking (Though Raine wouldn't stop pestering Kratos about the details of the

type of magic) for several minutes, no sign of Corrine. Meaning that once again... I was

bored. I looked around to try to occupy my mind, the sun was already getting lower...Genis

was shivering, so I'm guessing it was around...eh, fifty something degrees. Even normally,

weather colder than that doesn't faze me much, but...it was a problem. How would the others

stay out at night when the sun set? There was frost on the ground this morning, so I knew

snow wasn't far behind-...

Snow.

That meant...okay...letsee...when... Okay, Valentines day was in 'Efran', which was followed

by Gnomek- no, Sylphany? Um...well, it was one month, then Celsiuk, which would be

equivilant to December... So then...fourty days to each month...er... The twenty-fifth back

home would be...um...AGH! I'd have to ask Kratos to help me figure it out later... I sighed

and looked around again, bored out of my mind...well, until Corrine popped up.

"Sheena!" it cried.

"What is it, Corrine? What'd you see?" she asked.

"It's a caravan, Sheena!"

AHAH! I knew it!

"Caravan? Was the a guy named Nova there?" Lloyd asked.

"Huh?" Sheena blinked.

"Me and Genis ran into a caravan when we were trying to find you guys," he said, "the lady

said her husbands name was Nova, she seemed like a nice person..."

"I've heard about them," I said, "They're zooligists-"

"REALLY!?" Raine cried, "Oh I simply MUST ask them for data!!"

"Jaela!" Genis cried, "What've you done?!"

"Oops, sorry," I laughed.

"...Perhaps we should ask if we can accompany them," Kratos stated.

"Huh? Why?" Lloyd asked.

"It's getting colder and we won't make it to suitable shelter by nightfall," he stated, "Being

travelers, I'm sure they'll have some extra blankets at the least, in return we can offer to

protect them while we travel together. After all, snow will fall soon, and some of us are...ill-

clothed for such weather."

Genis, Sheena and I coughed while I rubbed my bare arm, short-sleeves and all...

"...I think that's a good idea," Raine said, "We can travel with them until we get to the nearest

settling, where we should purchase some better attire..."

"That's gonna cut a hunk out of our budget, isn't it?" I sighed.

"Yes, but we'll have to make due..."

Dammit...that means less food...

"We're gonna have to eat less, aren't we?" Lloyd moaned.

I stared at him, mouth open.

"...What?" he asked.

I simply shook my head, laughing to myself.

"What?" he asked again.

"Lloyd, I love ya man, did I ever tell you that?" I laughed, grinning.

"Huh?!" he gasped.

I laughed harder, "You're such a dork! I wasn't SERIOUS..."

"Oh...so...you don't like me?" he frowned.

"Huh-? Well duh, idiot," I rolled my eyes, "I just don't LOVE you, after all-"

"Who could?" Genis finished, smirking.

"Hey!"

Genis and I knuckled it again.

"C'mon guys! Stop picking on me! Professor-!"

"I actually thought it was amusing," Kratos smirked.

"OH COME ON! NOT YOU TOO!"

**Of course Kratos thought it was amusing, HE loves Lloyd.**

**Yuan: Heh, any chapter Lloyd gets dissed is fine with me.**

**Me: Heheheh! Thanks!  
**

**Yuan: Review, please.**

**Me: And Merry Christmas! n.n**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hm...**

**Yuan: What's the matter?**

**Me: I feel blue...not Christmasy...**

**Yuan: Eh, I can't compare, I don't celebrate it.**

**Me: Sigh...I know what I need! I need to listen to Christmas carols!**

**(Turns on Radio)**

**Me: DUDE! Frosty the Snowman! n.n THANK YOU GOD!**

**Yuan:...Oh my g-...it actually IS on...O.o...**

**Me: Hee hee, just what I needed! Isn't life swell:D**

**Yuan:...This is kinda creepy...in a good way...**

**Me: I like to think of it as a mini-miracle, proves God's listening. n.n**

**Yuan: Freaky, what if some of the readers are atheists?**

**Me: They can be happy athiestic, just let me be happy religious! It's **

**Christmas guys! Merry Christmas! And if you don't ****celebrate that, **

**happy whatever it is! n.n I still love you all!!**

**Yuan:...Why can't I keep a straight face around this girl? (chuckles)**

**Me: Merry Christmas:P**

No way...

"...Jaela, are you all right?"

Less than two weeks?!

"Jaela, what's wrong?"

I shook my head, looking up at Kratos.

"N-nothing...sorry..." I muttered.

"...Is there something of importance to you in that time?"

I sighed, of course it was...it was Christmas, I was going to miss

Christmas...far off in some other world away from my parents and siblings on

CHRISTMAS... As if I didn't feel bad enough already... I sighed and kicked

a leaf in front of me, muttering to myself. We had just left the House of

Salvation several hours earlier and, as you may have guessed, we were

traveling with Nova's Caravan. I fiddled with the collar of my new green

sweater, growling slightly. It wasn't even freezing temperature yet! I didn't

need a sweater, much less the green hat on my head and the damn gloves...

Though I didn't mind the blue sweats that matched them. Raine nags like

crazy, seeing as we all had our new cold weather clothing. Lloyd had the least

of changes, seeing as his body's mostly covered anyway, the only addition

being a red hat. At least I wasn't as bad as Genis...the poor kid, a big old

sweater, sweats, mittens and hat...he looked so CUTE! I just wanna hug him!

Which, of course, made him mad.

"Stop fiddling with it," Kratos stated, seeing me pull at the sweater.

"But I'm not cold!" I whined, "You aren't either, are you?"

Kratos made a 'hmph' sound, adjusting the violet hat he had been forced into

wearing which- aside from the purple sweater over his torso, was the only

adjustment to his attire.

"It's an act we have to pass off, otherwise they'll get suspicious." he stated.

I sighed, "Yeah..."

We were the ones on watch for monsters at the moment, so we were the ones

who had to walk alongside the carriage and the creatures pulling it. I couldn't

stop staring at them, to be honest...I had seen the dragon like creatures in the

game, and the same kind in Tales of the Abyss, but still...they were hard to

stop staring at. They were cute, really, brown, big-eyed, rounded...they

reminded me of Yoshi, to be honest...

"Now answer, what's important about two weeks from now?"

"...Back home, it's a very important day..."

"Is it the 'Christmas' you mentioned?"

I nodded, "It's a very important day for family and love...and my religion."

"I see, you seem to be quite religious," he stated.

"Yeah," I laughed, blushing, "Sorry."

"..." he looked on ahead.

"...Hey, when's this 'Festival of Angels' Lily mentioned?"

"..." he smirked, "At the same time as your 'Christmas'."

What-?

"Really!?" I gaped, eyes wide.

"I find it strange as well," he admitted.

"...They do have a lot in common, strangely...like the statue-"

"Hm?"

"...You've been to Flanior, right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Have you seen the sculpture called 'pac-man'?" I asked.

He nodded again.

"That's a famous video-game character back home," I laughed.

"...Seriously?" he raised an eyebrow.

I nodded, grinning, "Yeah, and your names-"

"Do names here have other meaning at your home?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, do you want to know what your name means?"

"..."

I rolled my eyes with a sigh at his reaction.

"Oh well, I'll tell you anyway!"

"..."

"Kratos is the name of a mythological demi-god, in Greek culture, he

represented power and coldness...that pretty much hits the mark, doesn't it?"

I smirked at him.

"Tch."

" 'Luna' is a spanish word meaning 'moon'," I continued, "Yuan is the name

of a dynasty in the East, Celsius is a measure of temperature, Martel was the

last name of the grandfather of the first king of France, a protozoan is a single

celled creature that DOESN'T change, and Yggdrasill is the name of a giant

tree in mythology."

"...Pardon?" he asked, looking at me.

I grinned, "It's true. Ironic, huh?"

"...Yes, it is, actually..." he frowned.

"...I wanna go home," I muttered randomly.

"..." he closed his eyes, "...You're going to have to hang in there, I'm afraid."

"...I know," I muttered.

How much was I missing?

"...Kratos..."

"What is it?"

"...Can...I-...nevermind."

"What is it? If you have something to ask, ask it." he stated.

"...You don't mind if I cry a bit, do you...?" I whispered.

"..." he sighed, "Silently."

I nodded at him, forcing a smile as I turned my face away. With a heave I felt

tears escape my eyes, streaming down the sides of my face as I had been

wanting to for far too long now... I wanted to go home, I wanted my

mother...I wanted to be there with them, now, heck with Christmas, I wanted

to be home NOW. Now...here's the thing about when I cry...it'll start with

something simple, but then everything ELSE wrong begins to hammer at me...

The bloodshed Kratos and Lloyd had caused, the hate I saw in their faces... I

jerked, how I despised seeing Lloyd like that... Then...Jimmy...and Lily...

"Hff...hff..." I took deep breathes, trying to stop.

But I wanted to cry, I had been holding it in for days now so no one would

notice... I didn't want cry in front of Lloyd, I already had a reputation of

being...well, tough. I couldn't in front of Genis, at least when nothing seemed

wrong, same with Raine, I liked them both too much, I didn't want them to

think less of me...heck, that went for Sheena too. Colette...I couldn't cry in

front of Colette, not after what she was going through...

"Heh..." I choked a laugh, "I'm so weak..."

"..." Kratos sighed, "There is nothing wrong with crying."

"...Don't you think..." I sobbed softly, "It's...weak?"

"..."

"Everyone has problems...I'm sure Colette is going through worse..." I

choked, remembering we were doing this to her, "..but she never cries, even

when she could...she's strong..."

"..."

"...Tears...are..." I trailed.

"A sign of weakness?" Kratos raised an eyebrow.

"..." I shook my head.

"...Then what are they?" he prodded.

I looked up at him, seeing the look in his eyes. It was a prodding, teasing kind

of look, like he was trying to get me to get to the answer without help... Kinda

like my Dad. My Dad would always leave you hanging, leave a question, then

just drop subtle hints to see if you could get it...

"...Heh heh," I smiled.

"...Well?"

"...Tears aren't a sign of weakness, they're a sign of pain." I finished.

A saw a faint smile cross his lips as he nodded.

"...Thanks." I said.

"...For what?"

"...You really would make a good Dad, you know." I smiled, "..."

"..."

"...I'm sorry," I whispered, wiping my eyes.

"...Your shift is over," he stated, "Go send the next one out."

"Huh? What about you?" I asked.

"I'll take two," he stated, "I can handle it without difficulty."

"Oh, and I can't?" I growled.

"No."

Ouch.

"...Fine," I huffed, "Jerkwad..."

With a huff I prowled over to the carriage, jumping onto the step before

walking inside. In the confines of the large carriage, Novas family intermingled

with our group, Raine conversing with them.

"Okay, who's turn?" I asked.

"That'd be me," Genis sighed as he grabbed his hat.

The midget walked past me as I took off my sweater, grumbling the whole

time. I caught Genis' eye as he passed and gave him a 'hah hah!' smirk, he

snorted before walking out.

"Watch out for that step, Genis!" Raine cried.

"I know, sis! I know!"

I giggled as the door closed, I did so love that kid. With a yawn I cracked my

neck before going to plop onto the sofa next to Colette, who was talking to

Sheena about something on her lap.

"He is just so cute!"

"Heh, isn't he?" Sheena smiled.

I looked to see Corrine sleeping in the onmitsus lap, snoozing contently.

I resisted the urge to squeal like a deranged fangirl.

"Ooooooo!" I awed.

He was so cute and fuzzy...I just wanted to hug him!

...Then slowly wrap my hands around it's throat and stifle it's life.

Gotcha.

"Man, it's hot in here!" I heard Lloyd girpe.

It was in fact hot in here, I hate heat...

"Yeah, no kidding- Gah-!"

Having turned to look at him I choked on my words upon seeing him. Lloyd

had taken rolled up his pants and taken off his red jacket, revealing a black

muscle shirt beneath it. See, I knew he wore one due to watching the anime

on youtube, but...er...well... Lloyd looks really...nice, in it...

"Jaela? Why's your face flushing like that?" Colette wondered.

"It's not," I snapped curtly, glaring at her.

"..Hee hee!" she giggled.

"..Uh.." I stared.

"You've been hanging around Kratos too much," she laughed.

"..Heh," I smiled, blushing somewhat.

My eyes side-glanced back to Lloyd, who was currently trying to fall asleep

in one of the sofas, already drooling slightly as he does when he snoozes.

...Nice build, nice choco-brown eyes, nice hair, idiotic grin, kind smile,

goofy, funny, idealistic, stubborn, has a brain when need be but academically

I'm far superior... Where, I ask of you God, is a boy like that that it is actually

possible for me to get with!? Hell get with! On EARTH?! I tell you, if there

was a guy like Lloyd I would be after him like a lawyer on a welfare case.

I shook my head as I had a sudden fantasy of kissing him on some bridge in

the middle of a park- I punched myself in the forehead hard, like I usually do

when I do something idiotic. Eveyrone jolted at the sound of my knuckles

hitting my skull (Which was in fact quite loud) and I smiled sheepishly.

"Uh...What?" I smiled nervously.

"Why did you do that?" Raine raised an eyebrow.

"..."

"That sounded like it hurt..." Sheena grimanced.

I laughed. You see...this exact same situation happened in class once. I forgot

to do my homework thus whammed myself in the forehead, everyone jumped

and stared at me, my teaching asking the same question Sheena had just ran

by me. My laughter earned me more stares and I shook my head.

"It doesn't hurt, I have a thick skull," I grinned.

"...That was a PERFECT Lloyd-impression," Raine smirked.

"HEY!"

We all laughed and I leaned back on my set, yawning.

"Man..."

"What's the matter, Jaela?" Colette asked.

"...I don't like this weather, is all.."

"Huh?"

"If it's this cold out, there should be snow," I muttered, "It bothers me..."

They looked at me with interest.

"...It's cold where I grew up," I said.

"Oh," Colette smiled.

"...Really..." Sheena asked, eyes narrowed.

No doubt she was thinking I could be from Flanior, being known for it's low

temperatures, but I saw her shake the thought off. 'There is no way she could

be' ideas passing through her head. Ah, Sheena, I'm from another world,

yes...but one several solar systems away from here. I was an alien to both.

"I'm sure there'll be snow soon, Jaela!" Colette smiled.

"...Heh," I smiled.

So we spent the time taking our shifts outside or wasting time inside the

carriage. I had fallen asleep at some point, since I had nothing to do...well, I

suppose I could've done something, but I was too tired to attempt anything.

The next thing that I had become aware of was when I felt a sharp pain in my

ribs...

"WAKE UP!"

I sprang upright and grabbed my kicker by the collar, growling.

"I SLEEP AS LONG AS I WANT! GOT IT!?" I roared.

He nodded frantically, pale in the face as his blue eyes were wide. Genis...I

gave a snort and the dropped the half-elf, who scrambled away from me as I

rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"You are SCARY..." he whimpered.

"Thanks," I growled, still in a foul mood.

"...Uh...Well...I'd figure I'd wake you up because it's dinnertime."

...You're kidding me.

"I SLEPT THE WHOLE FREAKING DAY!?" I cried, the shelves rattling.

"Er..."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP!?"

"You just told me never to do that!" he cried.

I glared at him, my lip beginning to twitch as he sweated.

"S-sorry-! DON'T HURT ME!"

He cringed as I sighed, taking a deep breathe in order to calm myself. I got to

my feet and headed outside, feeling that the caravan was no longer in motion.

Opening the door I was met with brisk, cold air, followed by a wave of

warmth and a smokey scent as I spied the fire in the center of the gathering.

Apparently, Novas wife knew how to cook, whatever she was making in that

pot smelled absolutely and positvely HEAVENLY.

"Mmm..." I drooled.

"...Jaela,"

"Huh? What?" I snapped.

"You're drooling," Genis said flatly.

"Am not." I stated, going down the steps.

"Uh-huh..." Genis laughed.

Twerp.

"Well, nice to see you up," Raine laughed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Raine..." I muttered, "So...what's to eat?"

The woman sighed, "You and Lloyd have one-track minds, honestly..."

"One track?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Sure," I smiled, then my face darkened, "because if I don't focus it onto one

thing, my mind begins to weave intricate and confusing webs of thoughts that

wrack at my brain throughout the night and deprive me from anything I truly

like, eventually causing me to go into a state of constant paranoia that almost

made me kill myself years ago."

All eyes were instantly locked onto me.

"...So!" I grinned, "What's to eat?"

"...Raine, I'm scared," Genis said.

"Issues, much?" Sheena said.

"Issues? All my psychiatrists said I was issue-free!"

That got a laugh from everyone- except Lloyd, who didn't know what a

pyschiatrist was.

"Actually, the sad thing is that's true..." I trailed.

The silence was back.

"...What?" I laughed.

They glanced at eachother before looking at me, unnerved.

"Geez, you guys have no sense of humor..." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

Well...it was true, kinda creepy too I suppose...you know, most people I've

met think it is, but come on... What's wrong about joking about things that are

done with? I mean, as long as I'm making fun of myself does it

matter? ...Then...heh heh...people always think I'm crazy after I do stuff like

that. And...well, I kinda like scaring them. It's fun to mess with peoples

minds...hehehe...I mean, so long as it's nothing mean or, you know, serious...

"So, what's cooking?" I asked, examining the pot.

"Stew," Novas wife- Sarah, smiled.

"Yes!" I pumped my fist.

"The one in red did that too," she smiled.

"...Will everyone stop comparing me to Lloyd?" I asked dully.

"Jaela!" Raine called, "Come here a second."

"Huh-? Oh! Right, be right there."

I walked over to Raine, whom was fussing over what I recognized as the

monster list.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You won't believe the information I got from the family!" she cried, "They

saw ASKA! Can you believe that!? They even gave us one of the nuts that

made the sound that summoned him!"

I missed that? Aw man...

"Really?" I stared, "Cool!"

"Yes, but unfortunately, we can't get to see him." she sighed, "You see, the

family says the sound comes from a tree, and that tree has suppossedly been

extinct for years..."

"Hey, don't worry about it," I smiled, "I'm sure you'll see it someday."

"...I hope so," she smiled.

"...Hey Raine, I'd been meaning to ask you..."

"Yes?" she raised an eyebrow.

"...You know those skeleton monsters we fight now and then?"

"...Mm-hm...?" she made a 'continue' gesture.

"How do they stay together without ligements?"

...Ah, Jaela Jaela Jaela...how stupid ARE you?

"FASCINATING! I NEVER THOUGHT OF THAT!" she cried. "Oh we

simply MUST find another one and study the remains! It most likely has

something to do with mana-..."

The woman had cut off suddenly, eyes changing from her crazed excited

gleams to a much darker, more serious one. I felt my spine tingle as she

examined me slowly, eyes going up and down.

"...Wh-...what...?" I asked, my pulse quickening.

"...You know, I never did figure out how those eyes of yours worked..."

Oh crap.

"AAAHH! GET AWAY! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!"

"JAELA ALIANI! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!!"

"HELP! SHE'S GONNA DISSECT ME!"

I zoomed away as quickly as possible, not looking where I was heading,

which explains why I suddenly crashed into something standing in my way.

"Gah-! DAMMIT!"

I hit the ground and scrambled to my feet, starting to run again-

"Calm down."

"Eek-!"

Someone had jerked me back by the collar of that damned sweater, (I HATE

SWEATERS!) stopping me from running any further from the half-elven

maniac. ...You know, the one that's not Mithos.

"Lemme go! I wanna live-! ...Oh come on, you hate me this much?"

Kratos rolled his eyes as he released me from his grip, Raine coming up

behind us in her dreaded 'Ruin-mode...which is freaking scary.

"Ah-!"

"Professor, kindly do not dissect my pupil," he stated cooly.

"I wasn't going to DISSECT her!" she scoffed.

I glared at her.

"...Maybe do some experiments, but not dissect..."

Oh, I feel loved.

"Raine..." I sighed.

"Oh fine then..." she grumbled, heading back for camp.

"...Whew..." I sighed.

"...She wanted to study your eyes, correct?"

I nodded.

"Damn mark...wait, it's not the mark, it's this planet," I blinked.

"It's a coupling of things," he stated cooly, "The mana exuded from Shadow,

the conflicting mind-heat relationship and the mark. ...You say birthmarks are

common on Earth?"

I nodded, "Yeah, a lot of people have them."

"...Let me see it."

I hesitated a minute before showing him more forearm, his eyes looking it

over once or twice before his gaze narrowed.

"...Hm, I was mistaken."

"Huh? What?"

"At first I thought it was the same as mine, but it's not."

"Well of course," I laughed, "Birthmarks are almost never the same...if ever."

"Not many people have things like that here, so I assumed they all looked the

same." he stated, "Given that...I would assume at least half of the people who

have birthmarks on your world would be Nebils."

"...Really?" I asked, titling my head to the side.

"Yes. It's because of the 'exsphere' and Shadow's mana you are one," he

stated, "Based on the information you gave me, many of your population

would have this ability."

"..." my gaze fell to the ground, "...Oh..."

"...You seem disheartened, what is it?" he asked.

"Nothing..." I shrugged, smiling sadly, "It's just..."

"...You thought you were special?" he tilted his head aside.

I almost choked on my own saliva.

"Wh-what?!" I snapped, "Of course not! That's arrogant!"

"...You hoped you were special, then."

Okay, now that felt like a punch in the gut. I stammered a bit, my face

flushing as I tried to find away around the statement he had just put into the

air. When I found none, he continued.

"...I see I was correct," he stated.

"...So what?" I muttered, "I-...I'm sorry...it was vain, wasn't it?"

"..." he closed his eyes, "No. It's human nature to wish to be better."

I couldn't answer that. If I said people shouldn't wish that, I'd be being a

hypocrite. Yes, I wanted so desperately to be special...different, but...let's

face it, I'm really not...

"..."

I felt my eyes water and I bit down on my back teeth, forcing them back. I

had already cried for my own self-pity today, that was enough for a long time.

"...Though...back home, were you different in anyway?" he asked.

"Huh? Not majorly-"

"Then not majorly. Anything...the least bit out of the ordinary?"

"...Um.. I'm kinda smart and I can draw all right...other than that, I don't-Oh!"

"..." he looked at me.

"My eyes are a little better than most, if that counts," I shrugged.

"Hm?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, average measure of good eyesight is twenty-twenty," I said, "An

example of bad eyesight would be like twenty-two thousand, a friend of mine

has that, I'm fifteen-fifteen."

"...I don't quite understand that." he stated.

"To be honest, I don't either," I shrugged, "But fifteen-fifteen is suppossed to

be good, that's what the nurse said anyway..."

I hadn't even heard of it before until they told me that during a school

physical, and once in class the subject somehow got to eyesight and I was

asked what mine was. Fifteen-fifteen. Most everyone in the room thought I

was joking or something because they'd never heard of it but one girl spoke

up about it. She said it meant better than average, like I can read words that

are really small or see what time it is to the minute on a clock from a

basketball court away (Things I have actually done). The girl said it was very

rare, but it did happen now and then...

"...That would explain it..." he muttered.

"Huh?" I raised an eyebrow.

"You know that exspheres awaken dormant capabilities, correct?"

"Yeah...?" I trailed.

"They improve the senses hundredfold, therefore if you have a better than

average sense of sight to begin with, it's logical to assume that your trait to

manipulate dark mana would couple with your eyes. This is what makes you

able to see it, or see in the dark. I too had better than the norm when it came

to eyesight."

"Really?" I grinned, "Cool."

Not really, if you thought about it. I had a birthmark, which millions upon

millions of people do, and I just happen to have better than average eyes. Alot

of people back home would be able to do the same thing I was now able to

do if they had an exsphere and they suddenly ended up here. In the end...

I was a mediocrity.

"...Don't look so disappointed," he stated, "Ability does not necessarily make

a person great or..'special'."

"Right," I snorted, "...If I'm not the best, how can I ever do something

REALLY great if I'm just...average?"

"..." he smiled slightly.

"Wh-what?"

"...Yuan said something to that affect once," he smiled.

"...He did?" I looked at him.

"Yes..." a saw the corner of his lips tug, "he's quite the perfectionist."

"...Heh," I laughed a little.

"...It's getting dark," he stated, "You should go back to the others."

"Oh fine-...hey wait, what're you doing out here anyway?" I asked.

"..." he looked away.

"...Well?" I asked.

"Thinking."

"Oh...all right," I stated.

The urge to ask more was pretty strong, but I decided to leave him be. Kratos

just has stuff to think about, you know? ...Things must be hard for him, what

with...what's going on.

"Hey! Jaela!"

I walked into camp as Genis ran up to me, smiling.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Want to play checkers?"

"...Sure," I grinned, "Why not?"

...Damn half-elven brat...HOW did he beat me in a minute?! HOW!? GAH!

**Yuan: Oh Christ, Kratos was comparing you to me?!**

**Me: Oh shut up, Yuan. Jerkwad.**

**Yuan: Heheheh...Genis kicked your ass in checkers-**

**Me: SHUT UP! (Sulks)**

**Yuan: Woah...touchy...Review?**

**Me: And Merry Christmas! n.n **

**Yuan: O.O Moodswing!  
**

**Me: SHUT UP! (Smacks Yuan)  
**

**Yuan: This chick is crazy...--'**


	33. Chapter 33

**(Is whistling the 'Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy')**

**Yuan:...You do realize the chapter is starting?  
**

**Me: It is?! Woop! I own nothing! Merry Christmas!  
**

**Yuan: Nice, I didn't have to do anything this time!  
**

**Me: It's Christmas, so you just relax, Yuan! n.n**

**Yuan:...Are you sick?  
**

I scanned the battlefield, my eyes narrowed and my mind focused in on

concentration. One false move could be the end of me, could deliver me to

painfully agonizing defeat. I had to look at everything...had to see patterns,

connections, ones that my foe no doubtedly had forseen...

I made my move.

"Jump jump jump! I win again!"

"GARGH!"

My hands went up to clutch my head as I bashed it against the table top,

Genis laughing at his fiftieth straight victory. The little punk...I hate checkers.

"Lose again, Jaela?" Sheena smirked.

"Oh shut up!" I growled, glaring at her.

Genis grinned at me from across the table, making it hard to resist the urge to

smack him.

"Want to try again?" he jeered.

"...I'm gonna kill you," I hissed.

"I thought that was Sheena's job?" he blinked.

"H-hey! I'm right here!" said shinobi cried.

"Sorry!"

"..." Kratos fidgeted.

See, he had reluctantly drawn into riding in the carriage for a set amount of

time, seeing as his 'shift' had lasted the entire day yesterday. Lloyd and Raine

were the one's currently on duty, which added to the anxiety Kratos was

feeling. After all, his son was out there...out of his sight.

"I'm done," I sighed, having had enough of Genis' gaming for one day.

"Aw, chicken," he grinned.

...I hate this kid.

Five minutes later...

"I WIN AGA-! YIPE!"

I grabbed him by the collar, glaring into his eyes.

"Shut. Up." I hissed.

Genis whimpered and I released him, sighing as I leaned back in the chair.

"Man...are we there yet?" I asked.

"It'll take another day to reach Thoda Dock," Nova said.

"So by tommorow morning?" I sighed.

I was so seriously bored...there was nothing to DO...

"...Hey, Sheena," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"...Are you SURE you can't show me that ninja-poofing thing?"

"Jaela, I'm NOT gonna-"

"Can you do 'kage no buushin jutsu'?" I laughed.

"No, actually, though someone I know can-...wait, WHAT?!"

"Dude, I was just kidding!" I stared.

"O-oh...right...wait, how did you know-?"

"I know some words from different languages." I said, not exactly a lie...

"Oh..."

I saw the calculating look in her eyes. She was wondering now how I knew

the phrase...she thought perhaps they had Japanese in Sylvarant, like in

Mizuho? You never know...

"Really?" Genis asked, "Can you speak angelic, like Colette and Kratos?"

"Kratos?" Sheena blinked.

"I learned some of it in my travels, before I met Jaela," he stated.

"Er...wouldn't you like to hear something different?" I asked.

"Like what?" he blinked.

"...Er...well..."

"Say something! Come on!" he nagged.

Dammit, I should've kept my mouth shut about the ninja jokes...

"...Hace frio afuera y no me gusta esto tiempo sin nieva." I said, "Yo quiero

una quesadilla porque tengo hombre y el estomago duele me. Yo no se estoy

hablando verdad."

"Woah! What language was that?" Genis stared.

I had the attention of almost everyone in the room.

"I didn't know you could speak ancient Trietan!" Sarah said.

...Wait...WHAT?!

"Er...what?" I asked.

"Trietan, from the desert region," Kratos stated, "...it could be."

_Sounds close, but not exactly the same, I'd like to ask you about it later._

Spanish was close to Trietan? Dude...what the heck...?

"Wow, you know a lot of different stuff," Genis smiled.

"Heh...thanks," I smiled.

"Hey, Jaela?"

"Hm?"

"Did you go to school?" he asked.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Everyone does where I'm from."

"Really?" he asked, "Are they small, like Iselia?"

I stifled a laugh, a grin appearing on my face.

"Oh no, they're at least-...I mean, they're just much bigger." I smiled.

"Like the Palmacosta Academy sized?" he asked.

Palmacosta? Two floors, about ten rooms each floor...

"About twice the size," I smiled.

"Wooooaaaahhh!" he gaped, eyes wide.

"Where on earth is that?" Sarah asked, blinking.

"I've never heard of a place like that in Sylvarant..."

My heart stopped as both Kratos and Genis flinched, though Genis more

visibly. Kratos was concerned where this would head, whereas Genis

believed I was from Derris-Kharlan...

"O-oh! I have, come to think of it!" Genis lied.

"You have?" Nova blinked.

"You have?" Kratos' eyes narrowed.

"Y-yeah! Heheheh, just...slipped my mind..." he smiled.

Well, that got their attention away from me, at any rate...thanks Genis. Then

again, it was kinda his fault in the first place since he asked about my home...

"Jaela?" Genis asked, "Do you have brothers and sisters?"

I nodded, "Yeah, three."

"...Don't you miss them?" he asked.

I froze, feeling as if even my organs had stopped functioning.

"..." I quivered.

"Huh-? OH! Oh, Jaela! I'm sorry! I didn't- I should've known you'd miss

them-!!" he stammered.

"Shut up." I hissed, a growl to my voice, "...Just...please...shut up."

A sigh escaped my lips and I began to take deep breathes, calming myself

down. After a few minutes of silence I got up and walked for the door,

pulling on my sweater on the way out.

"I'm gonna go take my shift, okay?" I asked.

"..." Kratos sighed.

"Jaela...I'm sorry..." Genis whimpered.

I looked at his face and forced a smile, making sure as not to make him feel

bad.

"It's okay, Genis, I know you didn't mean it." I whispered.

I descended from the moving carriage as to relieve either Raine or Lloyd, my

mind set on guarding the carriage, watching the dragons trod along. Keeping

my mind on this would...make the pain stop, or at least would numb me so as

I didn't truly feel it...that was my way when it came to things that upset me...

"Jaela?" Raine asked, "What is it?"

"I'll take someone's shift," I said, "One of you guys can go in."

"Oh, I'm fine," Lloyd grinned, "but Professor looks kinda...chilly."

"I'm not cold..." she stammered, "I'm not cold..."

Damn, the woman looked like a popsicle...

"...Go inside, Raine," I sighed, "you need to warm up."

"A-a-a-a-a-l-l-l-l ri-igh-igh-igh-t-t-t..."

The shivering woman shakily made her way back into the carriage, hopping

up onto the step before entering into the sanctity of warmth beyond the door.

That left me with-

"..."

Oh damn. I was alone with Lloyd.

"What's the matter, Jaela?" he blinked.

What? Was my face giving it away?

"Nothing." I lied, falling into step beside him.

"...So...did Genis beat you in checkers again?" he grinned.

I shot him a glare my cousin says could've killed an ox.

"H-hey-! I'm sorry! Don't look at me like that!!" he cried.

"...Sorry," I sighed, "...So..."

I had to say something, otherwise we'd get one of those 'awkward silences',

God do I hate those... Yeah, I had to think of something to talk about...

Right! The pact!

"We're gonna see Undine, right?" I smiled.

"Oh yeah!" he snapped his fingers, "I can't wait! It'll be so cool!"

"Well, you're excited," I smiled.

"Well yeah! Have YOU ever seen a summon spirit before?!"

Yeah actually- wait! NO! Don't say that!

"Pictures," I shrugged, hey, it wasn't a total lie after all.

"I wonder what it looks like?" he grinned.

"She can change forms," I said, "Usually a blue-skinned female with a sword

of some kind, however. Sometimes a dress and long hair, or maybe a skirt

and short hair."

"What-?" he gaped, "How do YOU know this?!"

"I...studied them," I smiled weakly.

With how many times I played ToS and Tales of Phantasia, I practically had

studied them. Lloyd blinked and then smiled widely, obviously buying into

my...er...statements.

"Wow, Jaela! What ELSE do you know?" he grinned.

"...Things..." I said.

What do I know? Oh boy, letsee...Kratos is a four-thousand year old cruxis

angel whom was one of the 'ancient heroes' in the Kharlan war, he killed your

mother, he's your father. Mithos the hero is the one who is manipulating the

world in order to resurrect his dead sister whom he's been renouncing as a

goddess, his would be brother-in-law is trying to kill Colette and capture you

in order to stop him. Sheena is a ninja from Tethe'alla, the world with draws

mana from this one, Genis and Raine are half-elves with an insane mother in

Exire since they're originally from Tethe'alla, Colette is going to 'die' at the

end of the journey. Oh, and did I mention you're a nephiliem, a half-angel,

whom is the closest thing to an actualy angel in existence and you're going to

get huge badass wings as the result of the exsphere inermingling with your

angelic mana? No?

"Huh? What's with that look...?" he frowned.

"Don't worry about it," I smiled, "Say...Lloyd..."

"Yeah?"

"...I...do you believe in Martel?" I blurted.

"Huh? Well...not really, no..." he admitted, "...why? Do you?"

"...No." I shook my head, "Actually, I don't."

"Wow, really?" he stared, "I thought I was the only human who didn't!"

"Heh," I laughed, "Beside Chocolat, you mean?"

"Oh yeah..." he laughed sadly, "...Um...then what DO you believe in?"

"...First, I want to ask you something," I stated, "...How do you not believe

in Martel, when you've seen Remiel? When you've seen to tower? When

you've seen Colette's wings?"

"...I...I dunno," he muttered, "It's just...maybe something's wrong with me."

"Hm?" I looked at him.

"...I see it, it's right in front of my eyes, it's real...but..." he bit his lip, "Isn't

faith suppossed to be...faith? So if you can see it, if it's real for all to

see...it's...not real, is it...?"

My jaw dropped.

"...W...what...?" he blushed.

...How could that idiot be so smart? I laughed, smiling sadly as I looked up to

the sky. He was right, of course...heh, it's so strange how an idiot can make

someone so smart look like a fool. Heh heh...but then, I guess a lot of things

are like that, if you think about it. But then...wait...

"...But things have to happen between 'holy' things and 'mortals'," I stated,

"Otherwise there is nothing to have faith ON, you know? How do you know

you're not just in a time like that?"

"Well..." he frowned, "...wait, then how do YOU know?"

"...Because...I believe in what I can't see," I said, "...but...what I...feel..."

"Feel?"

"...I feel...I feel if something is right or not, in...not in my heart, because,

y'know, hearts don't actually FEEL..." I trailed, "but...in my conscience, I

guess. It feels right to me..."

"...Well...Martelism or whatever doesn't feel right to me," he shrugged in

response, "I dunno...I just...when I think about it, look at it...something just

seems...off."

"...Yeah," I said, "but...you always have times like that, right?"

"Yeah...but...it's not just times," he muttered, "I feel like it's wrong all the

time..."

I couldn't help the smile overcoming my face. He had good instincts, I knew

that, but this just...wow. Lloyd could...well, he just knew that all this Martel

business wasn't quite what it seemed...but...

"Then how do you explain the journey we're on?" I asked.

"...I dunno," he bit his lip, "but...I'm sure if I keep looking, I'll find answers."

My smile grew wider.

"So what about you?" he asked, "Why don't you belive in Martel?"

"..."

"Well?" he asked.

"...Because I have a different faith," I stated.

"There's another one?" he stared, "Like what? I didn't think there was one..."

"...I'm from far away, I told you that, right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"...Well...I believe in God." I said.

"A God? What's his name?" he asked.

I laughed, "Not A God. God. That's what we call him. God."

"That's it?" he stared, "That's bizarre."

"Yeah, kinda..." I smiled, "and...we have something that's kinda like a

Chosen, but there's just one. Like Colette's the whole 'descendent of angels'

thing, ours is the child of God, born to people by a vir-...a young girl, named

Mary. He's called Jesus, and instead of 'chosen' it's 'christ'. Jesus is kinda like

Colette as per the whole...you know, go through a living hell to save others

thing. There's a lot more to it than that, but I don't want to bore you."

"Wow, that's weird," he blinked, "I've never heard of anything like that..."

"Not many have..." I smiled, "Not here, anyway..."

"So do you celebrate the angel festival?" he asked, tilting his head to the side,

"Because it is really fun, you know, despite it being about angels and Martel

and stuff..."

"...We have something close to it..." I muttered.

"Oh? When is it?" he asked.

"...When's this festival?" I asked.

"Gee, I dunno, nine days?" he blinked.

"Nine days," I smiled.

"SERIOUSLY!? Weird!" he stared.

"Heheh," I laughed.

"...Where are you from again?" he asked.

"Very far away," I smiled.

"Huh...that'd explain why you're kinda weird looking?"

I paused.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

"H-hey! Not in a BAD way!" he stammered, "I mean...you just look different

for a human. Like Sheena...she's different looking from me, Kratos, and the

people of the village but she's human. Genis and the Professor are elves, so

they look a little different, but you're not like any of them."

"...How?" I asked.

"W-well...you've just got this kinda face shape..." he trailed, "I mean, don't

get me wrong, it looks okay, but your nose and stuff kinda looks...different,

and your skin has this kinda...faint coloring to it."

...My hispanic traits, that was what was so weird to him. After all...almost all

humans here looked either white, Japanese, or some mix between. Having l

ived in Japan as a child, I could recognize some of the facial structural traits

on Lloyd's face myself. It's just...they'd never seen a hispanic, so you

know...how would they know?

"Well...yeah," I said, "that's kinda why I look different."

...I reallly was getting tired of hiding things...

"Sorry, I was just curious..." he smiled sheepishly.

Good I love it when cute guys do that...er! I mean-! You didn't read that.

"...Heh..." I exhaled, my breath forming a vapor.

"Brr, it's getting cold out..." Lloyd laughed.

You know, Lloyd reminds me so much of a guy I know back home...stupid

little grin, sheepish 'you caught me' smile, a little...well, stupid, at times, but

overall a very nice person...I sighed.

"Huh? What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"...Nothing, you just reminded me of someone I know," I smiled.

"Oh, a friend of yours?" he tilted his head to the side.

"Yeah..." I trailed.

...Funny, how back home I was so...well, pathetic. I was in love with a

fictional character for God's sakes...then again, I wasn't in LOVE, then

something really would be wrong with me. It was just...a fantastical

infatuation, you know, just...er, I dunno why, just for a mock crush? Perhaps

I find it fun...or funny, still not sure... Anyways, I was like that...and now that

I was in this place so far from home...a place I thought a figment of the

imagination, all I could think about was home...You really don't know what

you've got until it's gone, do you? Heh...bittersweet...

"Reallly? What's she- er, he-...what're they like?" he asked.

"...Kinda like you, except smarter," I smirked.

"Hey!" he laughed.

"...Sweet, a bit perverted sometimes...cute, funny, kind to anyone he sees

who looks down...generous..." I mumbled in a subconscious rant, "a voice

like an angel...a smile like a flash of shining pearls that brightens the air

itself...a laugh that could make your mood skyrocket just by hearing it..."

I gave a large sigh, my face falling as I recalled his face. My cheeks felt warm

as a blush crept into them, causing me to smile with an awkward little laugh.

"Heh heh...sorry..." I smiled, "I...kinda got carried away..."

"Oooooh..." he smirked, "It's a guy, huh? Is he your boyfriend?"

I made a sound between a snort, a yipe, and a laugh.

"N-no..." I shook my head, laughing.

"Oh, so is he a guy you like then?" he blinked oblviously.

"...Yeah," I sighed, "...but it doesn't matter."

"Huh? Why not?" Lloyd frowned.

"...Because...because a relationship at this age is meaningless."

"Huh?!" he stared, "Why do you think that?"

"...Any infatuations- er...feelings, romantic feelings, you may have for

someone at this point in life is...well, meaningless. They almost never work

out, so they're just a waste of time." I muttered. "Pointless."

"...But you don't feel that way, do you?" Lloyd smiled.

"Wh-what?!" I cried.

"...You tend to say stuff that sounds really...cold," he said, putting his arms

behind his head, "...but you don't really feel like it's right, even if you believe

it. You're just like Kratos said, you have-...what was it? 'Dark mind and light

heart' or something like that? It's no wonder you're a 'nebil' thingy then."

"...Hehheheheh," I smiled brightly, chuckling, "You know, you're

right...heheheh..."

"...You scare me sometimes," Lloyd said.

Just to scare him a little more, I emphasized the point by giving him a creepily

wide grin, eyes glinted up evilly. He almost jumped away from me, the look

on his face really quite funny.

"D-don't do that!!" he cried.

I walked ahead laughing my head off, smiling widely for a few minutes after.

"Damn is she weird..." I heard him mutter.

And proud of it, Lloyd.

-------------------------------

"Well...here again."

I sighed as I looked up at the entrance to the water temple, shivering despite

the fact of the geyser before us. The temperature had been dropping faster

lately, and there was STILL no dang snow.

"Man..." I groaned, "There should be snow in the temperature..."

"I hate the cold," Sheena muttered.

"I love it!" I exclaimed.

"I prefer it when it's hot..." she sighed.

"I can't stand heat..." I groaned.

"Are you two done?" Raine asked, tapping her foot.

"Sure..." I sighed, walking toward the entrance.

Sheena hestitated a moment when she reached the water-bridge, afraid it

might slip out beneath her as it did the last time she attempted to follow us. I

stopped to watch her hesitate before I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand,

dragging her up the ramp along with us.

"H-hey-!!" she cried.

"We don't have time for you to be chicken, come on," I sighed.

"I'm not chicken-!" she cried.

I stopped and looked her in the eye, her face drawing back from mine at the

sudden 'uncomfortable' glare I was giving her. I sighed and smiled

reassuringly.

"Don't worry about the pact," I said, "You'll do fine."

"H-how did you-?" she went wide eyed.

"Guys! Come on!" Lloyd waved from the entrance.

"Coming!" I called, "...Don't sweat it, Sheena, we'll watch your back."

I smiled one more time before following the others into the cave, Sheena

hesitating a moment before I heard her footsteps behind me. Once we got

into the temple we headed for the seal room, however, Sheena happened to

notice something I was praying she wouldn't...you see, everybody kept

shooting glances at me, looking around, then looking at me again. It took me

a moment to realize why, when I remembered what had happened here...

Look, it wasn't like it was my fault, not really. About half the population back

home probably would've gone through the same thing...and proabably would

have controlled it better than me. I sighed again, I was 'special' here, but back

home, I was...nothing.

"Uh...Jaela? Why do they keep...?" Sheena asked.

"Let us hurry," Kratos stated, "This is time-consuming as it is."

I watched him walk off curtly, the others following him to the transporder.

...Damn him, there he goes again, saving my ass. Man...I need to start fighting

my own battles, dammit! Oh well...for now we had to focus on the matter at

hand, making the pact with Undine. After some minor cheering from Genis

and Colette, Sheena stepped forward to the altar, where said fish-maiden

appeared. My eyes widened at the sight. Come on, just how many fish-people

do you see in REAL life? None. Unless you're smoking something good and

eating tuna. Er..anyway...

"You whom hold the right of the pact, I am one who is bound to Mithos,"

"Mithos? You mean Mithos the Hero?" Lloyd stared.

I barely stifled a laugh, which came out as a somewhat strained snort.

"Mithos is a common boys name, it's not necessarily Mithos the hero," Raine

stated, though she looked interested as well.

Common BOYS name? Then why did they name Mithos that?

"I am Sheena! I ask to form a pact with Undine!"

"As things stand now...I cannot." she shook her head.

"WH-what?! Why!?" Sheena gasped, looking shocked.

"I already bear a pact, I cannot hold two pacts at the same time."

Sheena let out a soft cry before turning around in a panic, her head shaking

somewhat as she tried to think of something to do.The onmitsu turned to us,

a pleading look in her eyes.

"Wh-what am I suppossed to do now? They never mentioned this at the

research institute!" she said.

"Uhm...can't she just cancel her old pact?" Lloyd shrugged.

I love how he is completely oblivious to the bursts of brilliance he has.

"Like how?! We don't even know where this 'Mithos' person is!"

I do! He's up on Derris-Kharlan, ranting about his dead sister. Either that or

he's laughing maniacally about something or another, trying on new bracelets,

or-

_That's enough, Jaela._

God dammit. I hate it when he does that.

After mentally yelling at me, Kratos gave his little slew about how to cancel

the pact, once this was completed Sheena stepped up and spoke her lines...

Then Undine charged. I leapt back and hand my sword out, knowing full well

that dark magic most likely wasn't going to do well against a water spirit.

Genis began casting his lightning spells as Lloyd, Sheena, and I attacked

Undine from all sides, jumping and dodging out of way of her attacks whilst

getting hits in when able. Colette was chanting an angel spell- holy song, I

believe, as Raine busily healed the three of us attempting a frontal assault.

"Back up!" I heard a voice snap.

Lloyd, Sheena and I jumped aside just as Kratos bolted in towards Undine. I

saw her red eyes go wide in recognition before Kratos unleashed a series of

slashes too fast for me to see clearly, Undine letting out a yelp as she was hit

with them, she retaliated with a blast of water which Kratos evaded by leaping

over her head and then stabbing her through the back. I saw elecricity cackle

around his hands before he used what I recognize as a spell save.

"THUNDER BLADE!"

He leapt backwards as the mana-sword jolted into Undine, letting out a flurry

of elecricity of which I had to use guardian to ensure I didn't get any nasty

hits. Undine was injured, but she wasn't out yet. This time she turned her

attention to Genis, the least able to ward off a frontal attack. I watched as

Genis' eyes snapped open with fear upon seeing her come at him, the glyph

beneath him disappearing.

"DAMMIT! YOU IDIOT! RUN!" I shouted.

Sheena appeared with all her ninja prowess between Undine and Genis, hitting

her with a pyre seal that knocked her back long enough for us to get to her.

After a blur of slashes and a very nicely executed 'tempest' on Lloyd's part,

Undine returned to her altar with her head bowed in defeat.

"I am impressed, speak your vow." she stated.

Well, Sheena gave her vow and got the pact with Undine, recieving the ring

'aquamarine' as proof. Huh...maybe we could hawk it for gald...nah, just

kidding.

"Wow! That was SO cool, Sheena!" Lloyd grinned.

"Amazing!" Colette cheered as Genis nodded.

Raine, however, always the observant one...

"You have a surprising breadth of knowledge, Kratos..." she glared.

"I had an aquaintance whom was somewhat knowledgable about summons

spirits." he stated cooly.

"Oh, you mean like Jaela?" Lloyd smiled.

Damn that man.

"Jaela?" Raine's gaze shot to me, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, she knew what Undine looked like and-" he smiled.

I slapped my hand over his mouth, laughing nervously.

"Uh, Lloyd, there's no need to mention that, not a big deal," I smiled widely.

I was so busted.

"Hm?" Raine raised an eyebrow.

"I studied them once," I said, "a long time ago. Before I was a mercenary."

"Oh? Were you a scholar beforehand?" Raine raised an eyebrow, no longer

looking suspicious, just curious, (Thank God), "Because that would come as

no surprise to me."

"Yeah, Jaela does know a lot of stuff," Genis shrugged.

"Not as much as you, mister prodigy," I smirked.

"MMPH!"

"Huh? Oh...whoops. Sorry."

I took my hand of Lloyd's mouth and he shot me a glare, pouting. I smiled

innocently back at him and he let out a huff, muttering various things under

his breath that I don't wish to repeat.

"Well, we should go, right?" I asked.

"No use hanging around here," Sheena shrugged.

"Yeah...but good job with the pact, Sheena!" Lloyd grinned.

"Yes! You were amazing!" Colette clapped.

"Uh-huh!" Genis grinned.

I saw her blush before shifting her feet, smiling somewhat. The appearance of

a person flattered when they felt as if they did not deserve it. She laughed

abit, smiling at us.

"Thanks guys."

Well, so we had the pact, then it was off back to the caravan... It was rather

uneventful, seeing as everyone was tired from the escapades, hence nothing

happened that had merit of mentioning. So I thought I was in the clear, but

then at dinner...Kratos pulled me aside, saying that 'we had to talk'. ...Never a

good sign.

"What'd I do this time?" I sighed once we were out of earshot.

"...That language you spoke earlier, what was it?" he asked.

"It's called Spanish. You know about the Aztec right? They were conquered

by people from Spain, so the langauge spread through alot of the region

south and around where the Aztec empire was. Spanish."

"...I see...strange, how the languages are so close..."

"Hey, I'm from another solar system and I'm speaking to you in the same

langauge," I pointed out, "The fact people on both planets both have two

arms and legs is startling enough."

"True." he nodded, "...I wanted to talk to you about Genis."

My blood froze. For a moment I stopped breathing and when I did again my

heart was thumping wildly against my chest, my throat seeming to close up so

I couldn't breath right. Oh no. Oh no oh no...

"...What about him?" I asked blankly.

"...He knows about you, doesn't he?"

"N-!...Yes," I admitted, knowing it was no use.

"...How much."

It wasn't a question, it was more of a demand...

"...He...he knows I'm a Cruxis angel, and he believes I'm here to protect

Colette for the journey..." I muttered, glancing away as the lie I was going on

seemed to wrench at my heart, "...nothing else."

"...I see." he closed his eyes.

"...H...how did you know?" I asked.

I looked at him, his eyelids closed as the diminishing light made his features

even more grave looking than usual. Pretty scary, may I add. After a moment

he opened his eyes.

"I noticed the way he was so insistent of asking about your home, and how

he was so eager to lie when the others said there was no such place," he

stated, "I figured it must mean he knew you were an angel."

"...Wait, but wouldn't you have thought it also meant he knew I was from-?"

_Don't say another word. Don't react to this. Genis is behind that tree._

I froze. Damn...that little punk was too nosy for his own good...

_You might as well call him out, he knows you're able to hear him by now, _

_likely. I'll handle the cover story on my part, we need to __'clear things up' for _

_him before he speculates anything._

"...Genis, please come here,"I stated with a sigh.

I heard a jostle.

"I mean it, kid!" I snapped in his direction, "Out here, now! Ven aqui!"

I watched as Genis emerged from the nearby foliage, eyes on his feet as he

walked up to me, his body slumped over in a nervous, embarassed, and oh

so busted posistion.

"...You've gotta stop doing that," I said, "Spying like that..."

"I wasn't-! Raine told me to find you guys, and-! I heard you- I-! Don't hurt

me!" he stammered, pale.

I shook my head, although I almost laughed at the little squeak his voice

made. That kid is such a comic relief.

"...Yes, I've known Jaela was an angel," Kratos stated.

Genis and I both turned to look at Kratos, whom looked quite calm despite

the tense sitation we were in. Well...I was in, my heart was racing like hell...

Genis eyed Kratos warily before the man spoke again.

"We...were decieving you," Kratos stated, closing his eyes, "Jaela has not

been my apprentice for years, merely in this time we've been traveling. I met

her when she took up the task of guarding the chosen and she thought it

would be less suscpicious if she were to be an apprentice instead of a young,

female mercenary. I was told of her mission and agreed to help, seeing as

taking the job would allow me to collect a sum for my own living."

Damn he thinks up lies fast...then again, with all the experience he's had with

being a 'mercenary' guarding chosens, he'd probably had his share of

situations to get out of via lies.

"R-really? Why didn't you tell us?" Genis asked.

"We didn't want to draw unwanted attention," he stated.

"Oh...right..." he nodded, "I understand..."

"...You understand we can't let anyone else know of this."

"Yeah, I know," Genis nodded, "So...I wasn't the only one who knew, huh?"

"...I'm sorry," I muttered, "...I...don't like keeping all these secrets..."

I really didn't. Not at all. It hurt me, to keep secrets. I mean...at home, if I did

something bad on rare occassions, I would fess up before the day was out

even if I got away with it, because if I didn't tell it would just PLAUGE me... I

don't like lying, yet sometimes I do it without thinking...just little ones, here

and there, and then I feel so bad later...but for now... I couldn't tell. Not yet.

If I did...everything would go totally out of control, and then who knew what

would happen? It could end up with Mithos winning, with all the others

dead... I had to lie, I had to lie for their sake, for now...

"...Hey, it's okay," Genis smiled, "you're still my friend, Jaela."

...How I wish he didn't say that...

--------------------------------

"...Jaela,"

"Mmph..."

"Jaela, wake up."

"Er...what...?" I growled, opening an eye.

I saw a blurry shape, but judging from the gravity-defying hair, it was

probably Lloyd... over his shoulder I could see a figure with a mesh of bright

hair...Colette. With a sigh I sat upright to look at them, wiping the sleep from

my eye as I yawned. They'd better have a damned good reason for-

"Jaela! Guess what?!" Lloyd grinned.

"You finally found your brain?" I asked dully.

"No- I mean- ...hah hah," he pouted, Colette giggling behind him.

"I'm just teasing you," I sighed, making a 'shoo' gesture with my hand, "But

seriously, what time is it, and why the hell did you wake me up?"

Colette grinned, clapping her hands and bobbing up in down as if she had

just seen the cutest puppy in the galaxy. Lloyd smiled and headed for the

door, gesturing for me to come along as Colette bounced after him. With a

glance of curiousity I looked around to find that Genis and Sheena were

gone...Kratos too.

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked.

"Shhhh...we can't wake Raine up," he said.

"Why?" I whispered.

"...Trust me, it hurts if you wake up the Professor..."

"Oh." I said simply.

I followed them outside, it was dark, most likely the middle of the night, yet

the moon was full and shining brightly. Where-? My mouth dropped at the

scene before me. The entire area was COVERED in snow...but...it was all

brown just a few hours ago. I looked up with my mouth agape to see

snowflakes fluttering down from heaven, landing on my stunned face. A smile

cracked my face and I began to laugh sadly, tears of either joy or despair

sprinkling in my eyes. Finally, snow...just like we had back home by now...

"We thought you'd want to see it," Lloyd smiled.

"Yeah, you seemed homesick and you said your home snows a lot..."

I looked around to see Genis running around in the snowfall, laughing like the

child he was, Sheena was making a small snowman, blushing somewhat as

she noticed we had spotted her doing such. Kratos stood off to the side,

looking up into the sky as the flakes settled onto his spiked hair.

"..."

I turned and hugged them both tightly, a tear sliding loose down my face.

"Thank you," I muttered, my voice cracking, "Thank you so much."

I felt so lost without the familiar snow, and now that I had it...it made me feel

even more pained for my home, for my loved ones...yet at the same time it

brought me home, you could say. I was on a planet so far away from my

own, yet...they still had snow. One thing that was the same, even here. I could

take comfort in this. Even while I was so far away...even while I was lying left

and right, even while I was so tense nowdays I could just have a heart attack

and die... There was still the snow, white, beautiful, soft, pure snow, that I

could see and make me smile.

**Heheheh...sorry for the cheesiness, there...n.n'**

**Yuan: Whatever. Tick tock. Get going.**

**Me: Oh NYAH, damn you...**

**Yuan: Gotta get this up if you want the next one up for Christmas!**

**Me: SHUT UP! **


	34. Chapter 34

**O.O CHRISTMAS! IT'S CHRISTMAS!  
**

**Yuan: So-?  
**

**(Hugs Yuan)**

**Me: I love you, Yuan!  
**

**Yuan: WHat the hell-?!  
**

**Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I OWN NOTHING!  
**

"Wow..." I whispered.

You know, for not having electricity or other modern things, these people

sure as hell can decorate. I was amazed to see how much holly hung around

the street, the garlands laced around fences, the reefs adorning every door...

See, after several days of traveling we had parted with the caravan and came

across Asgard once more on our way to the lake...and given what Kratos told

me, being the only one who knew...it was Christmas eve.

"Oh, I love the festival!" Colette cheered.

"Yeah, though it's kinda funny," Lloyd smiled.

"Huh? What is?" Genis asked.

"It's the 'angel' festival...and we've got one right here!" he grinned.

Colette blushed and fidgeted a bit while Genis shot me a glance, then forced a

laugh of agreement to cover it up. ...One? Lloyd, there are three...not

including you.

"All right," Raine said, "we meet in front of the mid-sized inn at nightfall, all

right? Here, Genis, take some gald and go get something, Colette? Lloyd?

Here's your share."

I watched as she placed a handful of coins in each of their gloved hands

before turning to look into her wallet, muttering something before looking at

the rest of us.

"...Sorry, I won't supply yours," she stated, "You're not my responisbility."

"Professor! That's mean!" Colette cried.

"No, she's gotta point," I admitted. "It's fine..."

"Oh fine," Sheena huffed, "I'll scrape up some cash..."

"Mm-hm...and how are you gonna do that?" I smirked slyly.

"Huh? Well how do you think I'm gonna-?"

"Well..." I coughed, "men don't exactly IGNORE you..."

"You little-!"

"Little?" I mocked offense, "Why Sheena! Just because I'm not

as...endowed, as you doesn't mean you can go around calling me LITTLE!

I'm hurt!"

Genis began to snicker as Raine covered her mouth, Sheena turning bright red

and stammering in her embarassment. I grinned slyly, it's fun to drive people

nuts.

"Y-you-!!" she growled.

"Geez, Sheena, I'm just kidding," I smiled, "Sorry..."

"O-oh...r-right..." she blushed, "...Don't do that again!"

"Yes ma'am," I gave a little bow.

"Jerk..." Sheena muttered, walking off.

"Well, get going! You only have so much time!" Raine tsked.

"Oh! Right!" Lloyd ran off, "See ya in a little bit!"

"See you in a bit, Sis!" Genis said as he dashed off.

"Yes! Be care- OOPS!"

Colette tripped and fell face first into the snow.

"...Mmph," I stifled a snicker.

"I'm okay!" she said, getting to her feet.

She ran off and I couldn't help but laugh... You know, she can be annoying,

but I admire her in a sense...looking on the bright side of things is NOT

easy...not at all.

"Well...I'd best be off, I've got things to get..."

Raine was off a moment afterward.

"...Jaela," Kratos stated.

"Hm?" I turned to him.

"...Take this," he stated.

I raised an eyebrow as the Seraph took my hand, placing a small object into

it. Upon looking at it, I found it to be some sort of ...fang? Oh! A beast fang!

"Isn't this a-?"

"It's a drake talon," he stated.

Oh...okay, I was wrong, sue me.

"A what-?"

"I scavanged it from one of my kills," he stated, "sell it, they fetch a

handsome sum...you can partake in this holiday, even though I realize you

don't celebrate it."

"Well...something like it, but- WAIT! I can't take this-!" I started.

"Don't worry about it, I have one of my own," he stated.

"B-but, if it's worth alot-!" I stammered.

"Either accept it, or give it back."

"...Sorry, thanks." I stated.

"...Now if you'll excuse me..." he trailed.

I turned out of his way as the purple-clothed man walked past me, leaving

footprints in the snow as he headed off into the city. I looked at the talon and

bit my lip...how much was this-?

"TEN THOUSAND GALD!?"

"SSHHHH! Keep your voice down, woman!"

I covered my mouth, still in shock over the price the vendor was willing to

pay for the object I had offered to him. Ten-thousand!? Hell... A smile spread

over my face as I thought of what I could do with that sum...wow! I could

get something for everyone, after all! After accepting the gald (still slighty

hyped at the amount of it) I headed off to the nearest store or vendor I could

find. Being a tourist city at 'festival' time, there was indeed many things to

choose from. Carts were lined up outside despite the snow, all decorated

brightly with greenery.

"Would the nice young lady like a necklace?"

"Anything catch your eye?"

"Get your Festival cakes here!"

It was really loud...and I wasn't the ONLY last minute shopper, the whole

dang place was crammed... I hadn't thought there would be this much fuss,

what with the Desians and all- wait...we had destoryed Kvar's ranch...these

people didn't have any Desians to worry them at the moment... Heh, that

would explain a lot...

"Are you looking for something?"

I turned to my right to face a somewhat aging man behind a counter, wearing

snow attire as was everyone else, braving the cold for the sake of his

merchandise.

"Uh...well, yeah..."

"Anything in particular?" he asked.

"Well...I'm looking for stuff for my friends...Oh!"

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have anything a little girl would like?" I asked.

I had to drop in to see Lily, after all, it had been a few weeks...and I promised

I'd visit her tommorow anyway. Couldn't let her down, you know...

"A little girl?" he asked.

"Yes, she's a sweet kid...but she..."

"She's not one of those refugees, is she?" he asked.

"H-how-?" I stammered.

"I can tell by the look on your face," he smiled kindly, "you feel bad for this

child...hence you feel the need to make her happy, it's written in your

features."

I remained silent, flushing somewhat.

"...I think I've got just the thing."

"...Oh...it's perfect..." I whispered upon seeing it.

Well, I continued about gathering things for my friends- ...Woah, it's so weird

to call them that...ehehh...heh...Anyway, I managed to find a book about all

the ruins in the area, their locations, estimated time they were built and tons of

other facts for Raine, a nice looking kendama for Genis (Seeing as his old

one was beginning to give him splinters) and a hairpin that looked

suspiciously oriental for Sheena, seeing as I had no idea what to get her.

However...when it came to the remaining three... Well, one was a four-

thousand year old angel, another a girl who no longer could feel, taste, or

sleep, and then an idiot that...that I kinda wanted to find a nice thing for, you

know. So...I was at a loss, let's see...let's start with the easiest...Colette.

Okay...she can't eat, food's out, she can't feel...she can't sleep- ...Hey! That's

it! She needs SOMETHING to keep her occupied at night, it must be so

boring...after all, I had been sleeping like three hours maximum as of late and

it drove me insane with nothing to do... What would Colette like that would

keep her amused? AH HAH! All right, that's one done...let's skip Kratos,

Lloyd. Okay...what does Lloyd like? Swords, food, crafting, and stars-...All

right, maybe that's not so hard. Let's see if they have a book on astronomy...

After searching a while, I found just that.

"All right!" I grinned.

I took the book from the shelf and skimmed the inside, looking at the

constellations and star names the Aselians had given them...

Huh, typical, most were named after spirits and-...'Kraiots'? What the-? Hey!

A star named 'Yoaan' and 'Meethis'... I checked the the index of names in the

back, looking at the description beneath...

_Legend has it these stars were named in honor of the ancient heroes whom _

_brought an end to the Ancient Kharlan war, __though it is possible the _

_names have varied through the flow of time. It is believed 'Meethis' is in _

_honor of Mithos the Hero, __whereas 'Kraiots' and 'Yoaan' for two of his _

_companions._

My mouth promplty dropped.

"...Typical..." I laughed softly. "Well-..."

Earth.

"...No..." I whispered.

Labeled on the index was 'Earth'. The description beneath it exactly what I

had suspected...the same things Kratos had said. A 'mythological' place...a

'fantasy' world... I felt my body begin to shake as I surpressed and urge to-

well, either it was to cry or to laugh, I really...wasn't sure which.

"...You can't say you weren't expecting it," a voice stated behind me.

I didn't need to turn around to see who it was, it was obvious from the tone

of voice and the fact he ALWAYS popped up when I least wanted someone

around me.

"That doesn't make it hurt less, Kratos..." I stated.

I bit my teeth together in order to stop myself from tearing up, shaking.

"..."

I stood there clutching the book for dear life, my eyes locked on the word

'Earth' right there before me. Maybe because of the fact I was...upset, the

word seemed to flicker and go in and out of focus in my sight...a reaction to

my senses, upon seeing this...this thing, before me. I inhaled slowly, then

exhaled, inhale, exhale...calm down, Jaela, it's not going to do you any good

whatsoever to cry- to be upset about it, not now...

"...It's not logical," I muttered.

"Hm?"

"...It's not logical," I muttered again, "...It shouldn't...it shouldn't hurt this

much, I knew it was coming, I knew it was true, I expected it, I accepted it, I

should be over it...why does it hurt?"

"..."

I heard him sigh before me, then a silence as I looked at the book, still.

"...Well, Jaela, believe it or not..."

I turned to look at him, my throat suddenly feeling clogged.

"...You are only human," he stated.

A sound like a cross between a gasp, a choke and a sob escaped from me

and I turned from him, unable to look at him any longer.

...My Dad said the same thing...

"Heh...heh heh..." I laughed sadly, holding back more sobs.

"...What is it?" he asked.

"You really would make a good Dad, you know," I smiled at him.

"...What are you getting the book for?" he asked.

Changing the subject? Hm...to be expected, I realize...

"Lloyd," I said, "He likes stars, he told me."

"...He does?"

The look on Kratos' face as he said that was...sort of sad... Hell, it was sad,

don't be an idiot, Jaela. He was sad he knew so little about his own son...or

perhaps it was because...well, you know.

"Yeah, he does," I nodded, "...What are you getting him?"

"..."

"All right, you don't have to tell me," I smiled, "See ya, Kratos."

I headed for the store's vendor to purchase the book, leaving Kratos to stew

in his mind a little bit more... Geez, all the stewing he does you'd think he'd be

done by now. ...That probably doesn't make sense, does it? Stuff like that

usually sounds stupid to everyone else...but it makes sense for me...

"Okay...now I just need..."

Kratos.

"...Dammit, what do you get a guy like that?" I huffed, crossing my arms.

Honestly, WHAT? There had to be something I could do...even Kratos

needed a pick me up now and then. Let's see...what did Kratos want, more

than anything? ...Anna and Lloyd. Okay, no help there...Anna's dead and

Lloyd-...well...he wanted to protect Lloyd, that meant... Well, I was left with

nothing. Or was I? Hold on a second...I know! I'd ask Raine! Raine

knew...well, she wasn't COMPLETELY sure yet, but I could ask her without

letting on that I KNOW Kratos is Lloyd's father, right? How to go about this,

however... Speak of the devil, there she is!

"Hey, Raine!" I called.

She turned to face me, eyes widening somewhat.

"Oh, Jaela, what is it?" she asked.

"Er...well, I've managed to get almost everything..."

"I as well," she muttered, "though...I'm having difficulty with Kratos'-"

"You too?" I stared.

"Hm? Why yes...did you have any ideas?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No, that's what I wanted to ask."

"I see..." she sighed, "...well..."

"Well?" I raised an eyebrow.

"...If...my theory is correct..." she bit her lip.

"...I-if...it is...?" I barely whispered, holding my breath.

"...I would think the only thing he'd want is to be near Lloyd."

"..."

"That is, if I'm right, though...it certaintly looks like it..."

"I see..." I trailed.

Raine sighed, biting her lip as the divulged into her thoughts. This had to be

an...awkward, situation to say the least, seeing as what the situation was...

"...Perhaps we should merely-"

"Set up a situation in which they have to spend time?" I smirked slyly.

"Why...yes," Raine smiled, "it's really a shame you aren't a pupil of mine..."

"Heh heh," I grinned, "But, uh...how to do that?"

"...You just leave that to me," she smiled.

"...Okay Raine...if you say so..."

"...Why are you looking at me like that?" she huffed.

"H-huh-?" I stammered, "Like what-?"

"You think I'm crazy, don't you?" she glared.

"Yeah." I nodded, "So?"

"I-!...What?" she stared.

"Crazy is good," I grinned, "It makes you interesting."

"...You are a little unorthodox, aren't you?" she chuckled, smiling.

"Thanks!" I grinned.

"Heh...now, I need to find something for Sheena..."

"Go for the hairpins," I said, "Or a ribbon."

"All right, thanks for the suggestion."

She walked off into the midst of crowded consumers once more, leaving me

to myself. I looked into the bag I had that contained my purchases, let's

see...two books, a kendama, a small set of hairpins...then the 'special' ones...

A teddy bear and a-...well, I needed to get to the inn and work on the last

thing. See, the teddy bear was somewhat small, but it was adorable. Though

that wasn't why I chose it for Colette. It reminded me greatly of one such

bear I had as a child called a 'Secret Keepin' bear...it had a little-...well, you'll

see. I headed for the inn.

"Whew..."

It was nice and warm inside the lobby, but that's when I realized we hadn't

GOTTEN the room yet...Dammit. Oh well, they didn't have a 'no loitering'

sign... I sat down on a chair and took out the object I intended to give to

Lily... It was a doll, well...sort of. It didn't have hair, or a face, and a plain

dress. However, it came with a few supplies I could use to customize said

doll... Yarn, thread, fabric... I'd need to work fast to get this done in time.

Let's see...start with the hair...ugh, all this yarn looks second-rate...well, what

could I expect? Sylvarant was in decline... Wait...

"Hm..."

I looked in a mirror, looking at my hair. It had grown to my mid-back in my

time here, meaning my bangs were obnoxiously long and I had to push them

behind my ears. Oh well, that always happened...the thing was, I really

SHOULD cut my bangs so I could see better...and while I was at it...I mean,

it WAS about a foot long... I took the shears I had purchased to make the

doll and pulled my bangs in front of me, about two inches across...

Snip.

I took the hair and looked at it...hm, a bit long... I cut the ends of it so it

looked a reasonable length for the doll, stuffing the remains into my pocket.

All right-...wait, how the hell was I gonna attach the hair to it?! DAMMIT! I'm

such a dumbass...how was I going to pull that off?

"Aw man..." I sighed.

"Jaela? You're here already?"

Sheena! God, I'm running into everyone...then, it is a small city...

"...What's that?" she asked.

"I'm trying to make a doll for Lily-"

"So you were gonna use your own hair?" she laughed.

I blushed, glaring at her.

"Just to let you know, your bangs look ridiculous." she snickered.

My glare AND my blush intensified.

"Yeah yeah," I muttered, "..."

"...Let me see."

"Huh?"

"The doll, and the hair, come on," she shrugged.

"...All right,"

I handed her the objects and she looked at them a minute before pulling a

card out of her pocket. She snatched the scissors from me and cut the card

in half.

"H-huh? What're you doing?" I stared.

"Trust me," she smiled, "Watch."

She took the ends of my hairs and put them to the side of the card.

"Attraction seal!" she said.

She released the hair and then dangled the card in front of me, grinning. My

mouth fell open. My hair was attached to the card! I gaped as she did the

same thing to the head of the doll, attaching the other side of the card to it's

head, thus connecting the hairs to it.

She dangled the doll by the hair, grinning.

"I guarantee they won't come off," she laughed.

"...HOW did you DO that?!" I cried, "Th-that's amazing!!"

"Heh heh," she grinned, "Aw, it was nothing."

"Wow...what ELSE can you do?" I gaped.

"I can't show you ALL of them!" she tsked, "What would be the fun in that?"

"Jerkwad," I muttered, "...Anyway, thanks."

"No problem," she smiled...then frowned?

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"...I tried selling some of my old things, but I couldn't scrape up much

gald..." she sighed, "so...needless to say, I couldn't buy much for you

guys...I- I mean...not that I care."

"..."

I reached into my pouch, where the majority of my funds were still lingering.

About...six-thousand and five hundred gald. More than enough...I pulled out

about four-thousand.

"Here." I stated.

Sheena gaped at me, then at the money in my hand, then back at me.

"Wh-what?!" she gasped.

"Go ahead," I smiled, "I'm done."

"...H-how did you get this much-!?" she gaped.

"Secret." I stated. "Do you want it, or not?"

"I...I couldn't possibly-!"

"Taaaaakkkeeee iiiiiitttt!" I said, trying to sound like a ghost.

"...You are a goofball, you know that?" she laughed.

"Gee, thanks," I smiled.

Sheena hesitated a moment before taking the money, smiling.

"...Wow...Jaela...thanks, I...just thanks."

"Ah, don't get all mushy on me," I scoffed, "Now get outta here."

"...Heh heh, all right," she smiled.

"...Wait! Are you gonna do the poofing-?!"

POOF!

"...thing," I muttered, "Dammit...I need to learn how to do that..."

Well...thanks to Sheena, I had the hair. I smiled. The doll looked better

already...now...to get to work on the face..and the fabric...hm, I could

probably cut them into some nice shapes and put them on the dress... So I

set to work, after a couple hours I had completed the doll, after pulling some

home ec. stuff out of my butt. A doll with my hair, a red and green dress...a

soft-smiling face I had sewed on... Done. ...Yet...there still seemed to be

something missing from it... I looked it over once or twice,

pondering...ah...all right...

"..."

I walked into the restroom and closed the door. After making sure there were

no holes anywhere about and the door was firmly locked, I spread my

wings...okay...

"...Ouch-! Ee-! Ugh-!"

Pluck. Pluck. Pluck.

"Dammit..." I muttered.

I continued to pluck out several of my feathers until I had a fistful. I smiled

out of relief from the pain and my success in gathering them as I dismissed

my wings, smiling. I exited the restroom with the feathers in hand, returning to

the work with the doll...

I stuck the needle through the base of a feather, sewing into the back of the

doll. Once I was satisfied that it wouldn't fall apart I did so with the others...

"...Perfect." I smiled, looking at the wings.

"Wow! That's gorgeous, Jaela!"

I looked up to see the rest of the group entering the inn, everyone under

twenty gaping at the sparkling feathers I had sown into the doll's back. I

looked at their reactions...Genis' recognition, the slightly scoffing look in

Kratos' face, and the skepticism in Raine's...

I'd have to deal with it later.

"O-oh...it's nothing," I muttered.

"Where'd you get the feathers? They're awesome!" Lloyd grinned.

"Um...They were selling them at a craft-store," I lied.

"Huh? I didn't see anything like that..." Sheena blinked.

Damn you, Sheena.

"I- I did!" Genis said, covering me, "she must've bought the last ones."

"Yeah, I did," I nodded, "so...you think Lily will like this?"

"You mean that little girl?" Colette asked, "Oh! Yes!"

"Heh heh," I grinned.

Well...we checked into our rooms- two of them, girls and guys, then went

about our preparations for the Festival. Apparently it was traditional that

every town put up a large tree in the center plaza, decorate it, then have a bit

of a party in front of it. A more social thing, though...

"What's wrong, Jaela? You act like you've never done this..." Colette asked.

"H-huh? Uh...well..."

We were walking to the Balacruft STAGE of all things, seeing as the town

really had no plaza... Anyway, they held the celebration ON the stage...which

I found a little strange, seeing as they had been so against anyone going on

it... Well, then again, that is when the windmaster was causing trouble.

"They're handing out the decorations," Kratos stated.

"Huh?"

It was dark, due to the sun setting so early, yet the area was lit via torces and

bonfires (Kept away from the tree). I almost flinched as someone handed me

a plain, wooden ornament, engraved with a bow.

"Aw right!" Lloyd grinned, "I love this part!"

"Part...?" I muttered, frowning.

_Everyone gets to place a decoration, then once everyone has set theirs on _

_the tree's limbs, people go about exchanging the __gifts they have either _

_made or purchased._

"Oh." I muttered.

"Huh? 'Oh' what?" Sheena blinked.

"H-huh? Ah, nothing, sorry," I smiled.

I watched as the citizens went about decorating the tree...some using ladders

to get higher up on the branches. It was...so strange to me, to see absolutely

everyone gathered together for one purpose. I...had never seen this before, to

be honest, then...no one really does back home. I mean, it's okay to have

your own way of doing things, to stand out, but...to have at least ONE

common ground is...comforting. Yet what made it so was that everyone had

come willingly...that it was really what everyone wanted. That everyone

truly did care about this...

"Heh..." I smiled sadly.

We lost something, somewhere along the way...back home, I mean. I would

say blame commercialism, but it's not just that... People have forgotten what

Christmas- or whatever you celebrate- is about love. It's about caring, it's

about showing you give enough of a damn about someone to acknowledge

them, it's about forgiveness, mercy, compassion...which no one shows

anymore. ...There...there has to be hope for us, there has to be a way for us

to come together on the most important thing all of mankind shares...the

desire to love, and be loved.

"Wow..." I heard Sheena mutter.

...Ah, yes...Tethe'alla was probably more like home than Sylvarant in this

respect. It was modernized, therefore...well, it would have lost old things like

unity...like care...

"Jaela? It's your turn," Lloyd said.

"Huh? OH! Sorry, I spaced," I laughed.

I walked forward to the tree, looking up at it. I marveled at how much it

looked like a Christmas tree...which it basically was, just far more plain, yet

beautiful all the same... I looked around the tree until I found a limb that had

not been decorated. For some reason, I felt myself smile as I slipped mine

on, then stepping back to look up at it.

"..."

Beautiful...beautiful because everyone had...everyone had put something on

this tree, everyone was together on this...because they all wanted to. I mean,

I'm all for diversity, we should embrace and love our differences...but

that's...that's exactly what this was. Even Harley, whom I noticed, was

allowed to place an ornament despite being a half-elf, no one even glared at

him. Everyone in this city was different...and everyone contributed, even

those that didn't get along. They...didn't SET ASIDE differences...that's not

what you're supposed to do...you're supposed to accept them. Like back

home, you can't say 'Merry Christmas' or anything because it's not 'politcally

correct'...heck with that. That's not what it's about. I mean...I have no

problem with people celebrating something other than Christmas...

"Heh..."

But...what we SHOULD do is be happy for all the different holidays of love.

I as a Christian should be able to say 'Merry Christmas!' to a Jew and have

them say 'Happy Hannukah!' right back at me before we both walk away

HAPPY. We should be glad we are allowed to celebrate what we wish...we

should be glad for our differences. Good things don't happen when people

SET ASIDE their differences...but when we embrace them.

_...Quite the idealist, aren't you?_

You know it, heh heh.

"Jaela!!"

I turned just as a little girl pummeled into me, knocking me over as I reached

my place back in the crowd. I looked up to see a little pig-tailed girl...

"Lily-!"I cried.

"Jaela!"

I felt my ribs crush as she hugged me tightly.

"I missed you so much! I knew you'd come! I did!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I gently pried her off from me, ruffling her hair

with my hand as I smiled down at her. So much like I'd do to my own sister...

"Of course," I smiled.

...I wanted to cry, I wanted to cry because I missed my family... I wanted to

be with them...more than anything. Yet...I could be happy while I'm here, for

their sake...and for my own.

"Hey, I've got something for you," I smiled.

I gave her the doll.

"O-ooooohhhh!!!!" she gaped.

"Like it?" I smiled.

"D-did you MAKE this?!" she gaped.

"Well...I decorated it," I laughed.

"...Isn't this your hair?" she blinked, holding the doll.

"Well...yeah..." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"...And the wings..."

"Shh," I hushed her, "...yeah."

"...Jaela! It's you! You gave me a doll of you!" she grinned.

A laugh escaped my mouth before I even realized it.

"If you want to think of it like that," I smiled.

"Thank you SO much Jaela!"

She hugged me again. I paused for a moment, as if I had frozen...having arms

around me usually set me off, I don't like being touched, yet... I patted her

head, smiling. I could tolerate this...for a little bit.

"No problem," I smiled.

Well, the party commenced for a while, though I didn't spend much time

actually celebrating. I was playing with Lily, whom had a teddy bear with her.

I got landed being the teddy bear and she used the doll... I hadn't played with

toys like this for years...kind of...demeaning, but... it was for the kid...

"Jaela! It's time to go!"

Raine was yelling at me from across the platform, where she and Linar had

been fussing over some inscriptions in the pillars. I sighed and heard a

distinct cry from Lily.

"You gotta go...?" she whined.

"..."

I smiled at her, placing my hand on her head to ruffle her hair a bit. She

looked at me and I laughed a little, smiling as I did for upset children...

"Don't worry, I'll see you tommorow, kay?"

"O-okay..." she said.

"Now now, don't pout," I tsked, "No sad faces today, got it?"

"...Right!" she grinned, "I'll be happy!"

"Dang right," I smiled, "...okay, I'll get you to your cousin."

I stood up and took Lily's hand, walking over to Aisha (Whom had been

talking to Sheena about something or another). The woman smiled and took

Lily's hand, sending me a grateful nod.

"Thank you for all you've done for her," she smiled.

"Ah, I didn't do anything," I smiled, "Now be a good girl, Lily."

"Okay! Thanks for Maria!"

"Huh? Maria?" Sheena blinked.

"That's the doll's name," I informed her.

...My mother's name...

"That's an odd name...how'd you think that up, Lily?"

"I didn't! Jaela did!"

"It's ancient Trietan," I lied.

Eh...close enough.

"Bye Jaela!" Lily said, hugging me again.

"...Take care, kid," I smiled, giving her a quick hug back.

"I will!"

I laughed as I broke away, heading for the rest of the group near the stairs

along with Sheena, waving back at Lily and Aisha as I went along. Everyone

in our little group was smiling about something or another, well, except Kra-

...Wait...he WAS smiling! Faintly, yes, but...SMILING! WHAT THE

HELL!? How could-? ...Oh... I myself smiled upon seeing the reason. Lloyd

was talking to him, ranting about something or another...

"I didn't know you knew so much about stars!" he grinned.

"Well...astronomy has always been of my interest," Kratos smiled at him.

"Me too! Hey, do you know the legend for the 'Sperus' constellation?!"

"Indeed, interesting, aren't they?" the Seraph smiled softly.

"I know! Wow...and I thought you were just a boring old stiff!"

Kratos chuckled to himself, a trace of warmth in his eyes. I looked to Raine,

whom gave me a smile and a nod, answering my unasked question. A grin

spread over my face before I smirked at her, sly wench. She knew perfectly

well about Lloyd's slight obsessive nature with stars, so she just

MENTIONED it to him that Kratos liked them too... Heh heh. Wait a sec-

...how did she know Kratos liked stars?

"Hey-"

"It wasn't hard to figure out," she smiled, "He's always looking at them."

"...Heh, good job," I smirked.

Lloyd continued to rant about various constellations to Kratos the whole time,

his father sometimes adding in facts or stories about some of Lloyd's

subjects. It was really kinda...well, cute. Soft. Warm. ...Raine had taken to

walking with her hand on Genis' head, who pouted about it for a minute

before gently hugging his sister. Colette smiled brightly upon seeing how

everyone was getting along, as I was, I imagine...Sheena...looked lonely.

"Hey, Sheen," I said, "Cheer up."

"Sheen?" she blinked.

"Yeah, so?" I shrugged, "seriously, cheer up."

"..."

"I'm far from my home, too," I stated, "we all are."

Though not quite as far as me...

"...Yeah, Sheena!" I heard a voice say.

Corrine appeared on Sheena's shoulder, smiling.

"It's Festival time! Be happy! PLEASE?"

"...All right," she smiled, "All right..."

"Yay!" Corrine chirped.

Oh! That reminded me...

"Here, Corrine, I got you a treat."

"OOOOHHH! A CUPCAKE!"

Corrine almost made me fall over when he ate the little pastry in one bite. I

gasped as he licked the frosting off of his fur, smiling and bobbing up and

down a bit.

"Yummy! Thanks, Jaeal!"

"W-woah...big appetite for a little guy..." I stammered.

"Thank you!" he chirped.

"...Okay, we can say that was a compliment..." I muttered.

We made out way into the inn and Raine instantly sent her brother to bed

(Earning many pouts from said half-elf boy) the rest of us did the

same...except for Lloyd and Kratos, whom were still talking about stars.

Within another hour, the lights were out...but I couldn't sleep. I felt like there

was something I needed to do...it was Christmas eve after all... I quietly got

to my feet and headed for the door..five, four, three, two, one...

"Jaela?"

"I'm just going for a walk, Colette," I said, "Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

"...A-all right...just be careful, okay?"

I nodded, smiling, "Try to get some rest, okay?"

I made my way outside into the snowy area and found myself walking out

into the city. It was snowing, flurrying, and the night made it all the

more...serene, quiet, peaceful. I continued walking until I found myself at the

balacruft stage once more, looking up at the large tree...Though it was

snowing, the moon was bright through the clouds, just enough to see well. I

leaned against a pillar, looking out into the snow-covered land...

"...Hence she brought forth her firstborn son," I whispered.

It was silent, it was quiet, it was...peaceful. No one was around...

_"...Hark the herald angel sings, glory to the newborn king..." _

I let the notes slide out of my throat, controlling them so they were a smooth

soprano. I've been told I have a beautiful voice, I guess, and...well, Christmas

songs always come out better. Once I had finished the carol, I moved on to

others, all of them dealing with the nativity...The first Noel, Tidings of

comfort and joy, Away in a manger... It was just something I felt like I needed

to do, at Christmas time...I needed to sing.

_"Silent night...holy night...all is calm...all is bright..." _I sang.

Heh, how fitting...it was quiet, calm, bright...it fit this place perfectly.

_"Round yon virgin mother and child...holy infant so tender and mild..."_

I took a breathe.

_"Sleep in heavenly peace...sleeep in heavenly..."_

Nail the note.

_"Peace..."_

I held the note as long as I could, tapering it off as it came to the end of my

air capacity. I sighed and looked up into the sky, wishing I...wishing I was

home.

"...Ironic, how most of those songs are of angels,"

"Always sneaking up behind me, huh, Kratos?" I sighed.

"Is it a fault of mine your back is always turned?"

I looked over my shoulder as Kratos walked up to me, looking at the land.

"...I saw you got to talk to Lloyd a bit, huh?" I smiled.

"..." he nodded, smiling slightly, "Yes."

"...Good, I'm happy for you." I smiled.

"...I have something for you," he stated.

"Huh? What?" I asked, blinking.

"...When I excused myself the last time we were here, I made a little trip to

tower of mana..." he stated, "I found something that I assume would be of

interest to you."

He pulled out a book from somewhere, a ragged, anceint-looking book.

"This book dates back to several hundred years ago," he stated, "no one is

really sure where it came from...how it go here, it merely...appeared one day,

as you did."

"..."

I took the book and examined it. Amazing...how had this thing have been

maintained for centuries? Then...if it was in the tower of mana, who knows

what happened?

"...How'd you get in the tower?" I wondered.

"I teleported," he stated.

"...What book is this?" I asked.

"..."

I looked at the cover and carefully brushed the dust away.

"Wha-?" I gasped.

"..."

The Holy Bible. ...How...how on EARTH did this get-!?

"...What...what is this doing here? It shouldn't be here..." I whispered.

"Niether should you," he stated.

"B-but...this...this is impossible..."

I opened the ancient pages, stunned. English...but very old english, King

Jame's version...written in the old English style, no less... This...where did this

come from?

"It's a bit difficult to read," he stated, "the grammar is significantly different

from the angelic language and the common language used now...though you

grew up with this language, correct?"

I shook my head, "Close to it, but..."

"Can you read it?"

I looked through the pages, stunned. Old testament, new testament...

"Yeah..." I whispered.

"There are other old scriptures in the Tower of Mana, though they are in

langauges never seen on this planet... Knowing that, I was lead to assume they

were of the same origin as yourself."

"...But...how?" I asked.

He shook his head, "That, I'm not certain of."

Other languages...if they were old texts like this...no way! They couldn't

be...other 'holy' books, right? The Torah...the Koran...the Bible...others,

possibly. How...did these get here?

"...Why'd you give this to me?" I asked.

"You mentioned your religion at times, I believe you called it the 'bible',

therefore..." he tapered off.

"...You got this for me?" I whispered.

"...I merely thought it would be a small comfort, if it was from your home-..."

I hugged him, closing my eyes as I fought back tears.

"Thank you..." I muttered, "Thank you so much..."

"..."

I felt my face blush bright red and I tore away from him, coughing.

"Yeah, sorry about that..." I muttered, "I just-...thanks, okay?"

"...You're welcome." he stated.

"...I needed this," I stated, "...Thank you."

"...Don't stay out too late," he stated as he left.

"Gee, all right DAD," I mocked.

I saw him flinch.

"..."

DAMNIT! STUPID! STUPID STUPID STUPID!

"I...okay, not Dad...um...Uncle?" I stated.

"...call me whatever you wish." he stated, walking off.

"...Sorry," I muttered as he left, "...Hey! KRATOS!"

He stopped halfway down the stairs, turning to look at me.

"...Happy Festival Time."

"..." he nodded, "Merry Christmas."

I stood there in a stunned silence as he walked off. ...I hadn't heard anyone

say that all this time...no one at all. To suddenly have that dropped on me

was... I smiled, my eyes tearing up slightly as I looked at the book in my

hands. I found myself sitting down on the snow-covered steps, opening it to

read New Testament.

"...And hence she brought forth her firstborn son..." I read.

And that's what I did for a good portion of the night. I read the Bible and

finished off with a prayer...feeling a little bit like... I was back home.

**Yuan: Aw, how sappy...  
**

**Me: Oh shut up, Yuan... **

**Yuan:...**

**Me: Merry Christmas! n.n**

**Yuan: Oh geez-**

**Me: (Hugs Yuan) Merry Christmas!  
**

**Yuan: AGH! What is it with you and hugs?!  
**

**Me: And if you don't celebrate Christmas, feel free to say whatever it is **

**you do celebrate right back at me! n.n Like I said, ****good things don't **

**happen when we set aside differences, good things happen when we **

**embrace them. n.n I love you all! ****Have a perfect holiday!**

**Merry Christmas!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey guys! I got a new word processor! Does it look better?**

**Yuan: Certainly corrected all your spelling errors...**

**Me: Oh shaddup...(Blush)**

**Yuan: Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

**"Well, here we are!"**

Lake Umacy, where the unicorn slept at the bottom. Though it was cold, the water had yet to

freeze over...but apparently Sylvarantian winters were far more mild than the ones I was used to,

seeing as it was above thirty degrees...

"Let's get to that unicorn!" Lloyd grinned.

"Wait. That won't work," Kratos stated.

"Only pure maidens can approach a unicorn," I said before Lloyd could ask, "And, unless you're

hiding something from us Lloyd, you're not qualified."

"Oh-...HEY!"

Genis and I knuckled it.

"Oh whatever, so the girls-"

"I'll stay here," Raine stated.

"Huh? Why?"

"She's an adult," I stated as she said so herself.

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

I stifled a snicker as Raine glared at me.

"Colette, Jaela, you go-"

"Wait-! Are you saying I'm not qualified?!" Sheena cried.

"Qualified?" everyone under eighteen blinked.

I failed at containing laughter as Sheena shot bright red.

"Oh whatever! I'm going to summon now! C'mon!" she huffed.

We stood aside to give her space as she chanted the summoning.

"I summon the maiden of the mist...come, Undine!"

"What is it thou ask, pact maker?" she asked.

"Take is to the Unicorn!"

"Understood."

I yelped as the water from the lake slid under my feet, pulling my forward along with Sheena and

Colette. WOW! Amazing! How could we stand on water without sinking?! Maybe Undine forced

her mana up in order to stop us from sinking...

...I'd have to ask Raine.

"Oh!" I heard Colette gasped.

I turned to see the unicorn thrashing itself up out of the water, shaking it's mane dry. ...I was

dumbfounded. A unicorn! A UNICORN of all things! What the hell, man...was I in a kid's fairy

tale, or what? Oh well...it was still kinda cool...

_Martel?_

"Huh?" Colette blinked, "Uh, no, I'm..."

_Impossible, this mana, this sickness, even in my blindness, you are Martel._

"You can tell Colette is sick?!" Sheena gasped.

_...Ah, you're the chosen, then..._

"Uh...please, Mr. Unicorn, we need your horn..." Colette said.

_I see._

It paused a moment. Contemplating its death, perhaps...

_Take it._

The horn glowed before flying off it's head and into Colette's hands.

"...Thank you," I bowed my head in respect.

"Yes, thank- Ah!" Colette gasped.

"What's wrong?!" Sheena yelped.

The Unicorn was beginning to stagger, bits of glowing material I'd come to recognize as mana

flying off from it, like it was disintegrating.

"It's dying," I said simply, my eyes on the beast.

"Wh-what-!?" Sheena gasped.

"Their horns are their lives," I stated, feeling my gaze weaken as the creature struggled to keep

standing up, "So it dies."

"Y-you knew-?!" Sheena rounded on me, glaring.

"Obviously, didn't you?" I looked at her, frowning.

"Oh no-!" Colette cried.

_Do not fret, a new life will be born from me, in doing so, we live on...forever._

"...Thank you," I bowed my head again.

_Use it wisely, young ones._

I felt my mind clam up as the beast faded from existence, blocking off any emotion I felt until

later, when it was more appropriate.

"..." Sheena sniffed.

The water brought us back to the others, where Lloyd looked confused.

"Huh? Guys? What's wrong?"

"Are you crying, Sheena?" Genis asked.

"N-no-!" she stammered.

"The...unicorn gave us his horn," Colette said.

"Then it's dead," Kratos stated.

"Wha-? Did you ALL know?!"

Kratos and Raine went into their explanation of unicorns, their cycle of death and rebirth, which

seemed to comfort the kids. (Aside from me, that is.)

"Well, we got the horn now," Lloyd said, "Can it heal Clara?"

"No, not with this alone," Raine shook her head.

"There might be something at the tower of mana," I stated, "they're supposed to have a lot of

records there, right? It should be the next seal too, given what Remiel said."

"Yes, yes," Raine stated, smirking at something in her hand.

I hesitated a moment before looking at the item she held, somehow she had taken the unicorn

horn while I didn't notice and was... Well, I inched away and the other did the same, seeing as

Raine was going to explode any moment now...

"Duck," I stated.

"Huh-?" Lloyd looked at Raine, "OH NO-!"

"MARVELOUS!!"

She was kinda mad that we left her at the lake when we ran off...

At any rate, we proceeded off for the tower of mana...which was at least three days walk away. I

muttered under my breath at the knowledge, I was SO sick of walking... Though it wasn't like it

could be helped, so I'd just have to suck it up.

I sighed, "...Purple,"'

"Eh?" Genis looked at me.

"Fish."

"...Hair."

"Rabbit."

"Turtle,"

"Exsphere,"

"Engine,"

"Excavate,"

"Evacuate,"

"Estimate,"

"Escalate,"

"E..."

Dammit, what was another e word that ended in e? I looked at the little punk as he smirked at

me, sensing he had me in a corner. Damn his little hide.

"Evaluate," I smirked.

He pouted at my answer, thinking of a response.

"Emasculate," he smirked again.

"Emancipate-"

"What the HECK does that mean?!" Lloyd stared.

"It means 'to free'," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Oh..."

"What are you guys doing, anyway?" Sheena asked.

"Word game," I shrugged, "I say a word, then Genis has to think of a word that begins with the

letter the word ends with."

"Yeah," Genis smiled.

"And it's your turn," I smirked.

"...Eminence," he jeered at me.

"..."  
Damn little-! Guh...dammit..

"Effeminate," I blurted, smirking.

Hence our little game continued for a few hours, seeing as me and my cousin back home could go

for three hours easy. The damn little brat was quite a challenge...though what did I expect? He was

a genius, after all...

"Uh, guys? We're stopping to make camp..."

"We are?" Genis and I asked, looking around.

"Hey...it's almost dark," I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Wow, I didn't even notice," Genis laughed nervously.

Kratos opened his mouth-

"'It's unwise to allow yourself to lose track of your surroundings', right?" I sighed.

"Something to that affect, yes," he nodded.

I sighed, "Whatever, I'll go find some firewood."

The rest of the evening proceeded rather monotonously, though I spotted Colette using the gift I

have given her. You see, it was a teddy bear with a little pocket that held a small book filled with

crossword puzzles and some blank pages for writing. I figured if you had to stay up all night, it

would at least give something to do. That, and the bear was SO freaking cute-...right. Anyway, it

was rather uneventful until I fell asleep... I already said I had strange dreams, right? Well, a little

more unorthodox than most, at any rate, that's what everyone I know says. Dreams are quite

fascinating, actually, subconscious mumble jumble processed in erratic fashions, flashing images

and sounds through the mind.

Mostly images of things that happened that day, things you worry about, or on occasion things

you used to worry about brought up to your mind by trace events that may have sparked the

memory. I find them intriguing, maybe I'll take up studying them in college... Er. Right. Anyway,

dreams mean something, even if it is just something insignificant like if you forgot to brush your

teeth. Well, I knew how this dream came about, I had just been trying to ignore it. After all, here I

was traveling with the TOS cast so naturally I worried how my being here would screw things

over. Genis knew there was a Cruxian influence, even if he wasn't entirely knowing, and Raine

had connected the dots between Kratos and Lloyd much more quickly than I had thought. See, I

wondered what impact I would have on this world's future. After all, one single thing different in

a time-line can throw the entire thing off.

Life is such a complicated, connected stream of events that if one thing is affected,

EVERYTHING is affected. I had been trying to ignore this fact while I was here, seeing as

worrying about something you can do nothing about is just good for giving yourself headaches. I

didn't need any additional stress. However, my subconscious has a joyous little habit of bringing

up things I'd rather not dwell on. As most geeks such as I know, the second TOS game was to be

released in Japan, and, being just that, a geek, I knew that dear Lloydie-kins was supposed to...lead

a massacre, fight the new good guys, etc. That...bothered me for some reason. I knew he was just a

fictional character, but...but it hurt me, to think someone with such a good heart, such a strong

will, could turns on their own morals, their own friends, to turn on everything they had fought for

and had cared for. Even when I knew- thought, now- that he wasn't real, it pained me so much at

just the thought that someone could...fall, like that. I suppose I'm just naïve, I probably am, people

are...weak, beings.

They do things like that all the time, they forsake their own souls, their own hearts, their own

beings for...for what? I don't know, I just know they do it. I had been victim of people changing

before, as had everyone. Someone you care for, look up to, respect, then they...they...they toss

what they were, and you, aside for some stupid-! Heh...I get worked over thing so easily, I guess.

...It was pathetic, that I cared so much over a fictional character's change than that of real people,

though looking at it now, I assume it's just my way of coping with things. It's easier to think of

bad things that don't happen, to feel bad over them, because you know they really don't matter.

Perhaps it's my way of escaping true stress, ignoring reality to fret over fiction. ...Heh, I'm such a

damn pathetic hypocritical coward! For all my talk of people running...I run from reality every

day! EVERY SINGLE DAY! ...I...I'm so pathetically weak...but then...writing is how I do my

'escapes'...and...people read them, some do, right? Change is brought about through ideas and

inspiration, and words are one of many ways that come to fruition.

Maybe for now all I was doing was useless, but...but someday I'll use my words. I'll spread

them, I'll let people know my thoughts, my feelings, and maybe...it won't matter, I'll be

insignificant, forgotten, nothing...but...if even one person is touched, inspired, enlightened, or

even amused at what I say... Well, I just said that life is complicated and connected, right? ...Who

knows if I'll ever...matter, but I sure as hell will try, no matter what. ...Regardless, I'm still

weak...I'm still a coward for running from life with words...but...words are a part of life, are they

not? ...Perhaps I'm just trying to justify my faults...maybe that's...what I'm doing, yet...words are

the only strength I have, even if it is a pathetically weak 'strength'. But hey...you use what you're

given, right? I'll do what I can with what I have, for now...

At any rate, the dream I had was about Lloyd, Lloyd walking silently through a flaming city, as I

had seen in the trailers back home. Flashes of that, him fighting that damn new kid, blurs, faces,

etc and so forth and the only emotion still going through my head was...was... What the hell?!

Why did he do this shit?! There had to be a reason, there's a reason for everything, but...but if he

had truly...well, the term 'turned evil' is stupid, over-dramatic and sounds like something out of a

five-year-old's storybook, but to sum it up, that would suffice. If he had done that then...it was

sad, it was...horrifying, how someone could turn on people they cared for, turn on their own

ideals...it...wasn't right. ...People change, that's the way of things, but...that doesn't make it any less

painful for the people around them. It was a dream, so I tried to shrug the feeling off: 'It doesn't

matter, it's not real' but that's when the though hit me, like I struck by lightning.

It was real.

"AH!" I let out short shriek, jerking up right panting.

"H-huh-?"

Apparently I screamed loud, because Lloyd- the closest to me, woke up. The teen groggily rubbed

his eyes, muttering something as I panicked.

"Jaela? What's the racket for-?"

"Lloyd-!" I yelped, tears forming in my eyes, "I-!"

"Huh? Woah! Calm down, what's wrong?" he asked, snapping awake.

"I..." I felt my voice waver and choke in my throat, "..."

What was I supposed to do? One thing wrong could jeopardize the entire time-line-

but...wait...wasn't that what I...wanted, now?

"Jaela?" Lloyd asked again, frowning.

"...Lloyd, I want to ask you something," I managed to mutter.

"Huh? What?" he blinked, still adjusting his eyes.

"...Will you ever turn on your friends?" I managed to choke, "If something happened and you

wanted something...or if you became mad at someone, would you...would you hurt people you

cared about? Would you...do bad things, to people that have done nothing wrong?"

"Wh-what-?" he stared, "What kinda question is that-?"

"Answer me!" I snapped, my throat vibrating roughly from the force I put into it.

"I...I'd never do anything like that," he said, "never."

"Not even if something bad happened to you? Not even if you became...extremely angry about

something?" I asked.

"Never!" he snapped back, "I'd never do that!"

"...Promise me," I muttered.

"Wh-what?"

"Promise me you'll never stop thinking like that..." I choked, "promise me you'll never...promise

me you'll never do something bad, intentionally..."

"...I can't promise that," he said.

"Wh-what-?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do in the future," he stated, "so I can't promise-"

"BULLSHIT!" I shouted.

"Wh-what-!?"

"YES YOU CAN!" I roared, "No one controls your actions, no one controls your life but you!

YOU you dumbass! YOU CAN promise me that! Can you control yourself?!"

"Wh-? Of course I can-!"

"THEN PROMISE ME THIS!" I roared.

"What's all the racket over here?"

I looked up to see Kratos to our side, looking somewhat concerned.

"..."

Lloyd was staring at me like I had gone mad, Kratos looking skeptically between him and I with

his eyes narrowed.

"Kratos, does she do this a lot?" Lloyd asked, pointing at me, "She just woke up screaming and

then started yelling at me out of the blue!"

"...Shut up..." I muttered, my eyes on the ground.

"...What was she yelling about?"

"She...asked me to promise never to hurt my friends, to never do anything bad..."

"...It's illogical, I know," I muttered, "...people make mistakes, but..."

"...Jaela, what's wrong?" Lloyd asked, "...are you okay? What's bothering you?"

"...Can't you just...promise me you'll do your best? Not to hurt people? Forever?"

"..." he looked at me, brow furrowed with curiosity.

"...Please..." I barely whispered, looking away from him again.

"...I'll do my best," I heard him say, "I promise."

"...Thank you..." I choked.

...If he didn't then...then it wasn't my fault, I tried to...well, I don't know what it is I just tried to do,

tried to pre-knock-some-sense-into-him I guess... If he betrayed his friends trust and...and mine,

then...then that was his choice. I have no power over someone's else's choice...no one does, not in

the end.

"...Are you okay, Jaela?" Lloyd asked, "Why are you...um..."

"Freaking out?" I suggested, chuckling softly.

"Er...yeah, if you don't want me to sugar-coat it..."

"...I'm sorry," I muttered, "I'm sorry..."

There was a silence in which I kept my eyes locked on the ground, waiting for either of them to

react in whichever way they would. After what felt like hours, though I knew it was only a couple

minutes, Kratos spoke up.

Well, kinda.

_Are you feeling guilty? Is that it?_

I had to stop myself from choking.

Oh Jesus Christ...I was supposed to betray Lloyd and the others, I was supposed to do what I had

just made Lloyd promise not to...

...What was I going to do? Oh dear, sweet, God...what was I going to do? My eyes widened as I

felt the pressure hit me as if a tank fell onto my head. No...what was I going to do? I didn't want to

leave Kratos by himself again, he had been by himself for too long, but..these people...Genis,

Lloyd, Colette, Raine, Sheena...they were my friends.

...Heh, the irony of it all...but...what was I going to do? I wanted...I wanted both, I wanted to keep

Kratos company but I wanted to stay with them...but then... No one ever said Kratos WANTED

company, it was just something I had come to believe...but either way...oh God, either

way...something would be different.

The time-line was screwed either way.

"...Oh God..." I whispered almost silently.

_...Then it was something else, I'd wager._

"..."

I got to my feet and rummaged for something in my pack. After a moment I pulled out the Bible

Kratos had found and simply walked off, clutching it tightly.

"Huh-? Where're you-?" Lloyd started.

"Leave her be," Kratos stated, "...she needs some time to herself."

"Wh-? Kratos, what's her deal?"

"...She's a strange one, is all."

"Yeah, I mean, like REALLY strange..."

"...Do you...dislike her, because of it?"

"Huh-? Hey! I didn't say I didn't like her! It's just...she's...weird."

"...I see."

...How many times had I been called that? I had long since stopped counting, or caring either, for

that matter, but when someone you actually respect says it...it's...a little bothersome, either way. I

found a spot away from camp and sat down, opening the book on my lap. After trying a minute I

managed to activate the 'nebil' stuff and could read the print laid out on it. I...always went to this

book if I was bothered, perhaps it's just because I'm...strange. Probably. I sat there for hours

frenzily sifting through the text, as if I expected the answer to pop up at me. Stupid, I know. You

can't just expect answers to pop up at you, you need to labor for them, you need to search for

them, you need to put everything you are into getting them. Regardless...this made me feel like I

was doing something, and feeling I'm doing something makes me feel better...

"..."

For the first time, I truly wished I had never come here.

...We continued our travels until we had reached the Tower of Mana. It was interesting to see,

really, because the whole exterior looked like it was some kinda tropical suite, from how it was

built. Lloyd and the others were dumbfounded at how tall it was, but I wasn't as impressed. I'd

been to New York City, San Antonio, Kansas City, Omaha and Tokyo, I had seen skyscrapers.

Though for a primitive place like this to have such a tower was really quite impressive, I had to

admit.

"...Three," I stated.

"Huh?" Sheena looked at me.

"Two," I ignored her.

"What is she-?"

"One."

"MARVELOUS!"

"There she goes," I sighed, laughing as Raine began to spazz.

"OH IT'S MARVELOUS! FASCINATING! OH! OH OH! OOOOO!!"

Raine did something akin to hugging the door, which made my eye twitch a little and the others

showing their respective expressions of discomfort at the sight. After all, it looked a

little...uhm...wrong. To say the least...

"I MUST STUDY IT!" she cried.

"Oookaay...Professor..." I trailed, "you stay here and 'study' the door and we'll go in and break the

seal...don't forget to use protection."

"Huh?" she blinked, clueless.

"What?" everyone else asked, looking at me.

"...OH!" Sheena shot bright red.

Oh yeah...apparently, Sylvarant didn't HAVE 'protection'...thus Sheena was the only one who got

that...well, aside from Kratos, though he was ignoring it.

"Uh...I've got the key! Let's go in!" I cried.

I rushed forward and opened the door before they could ask me anything.

**Sorry it took so long. n.n'**

**Yuan: Wow, you actually got to the tower of mana.**

**Me:...Oh shut up.**

**Yuan: Were you too depressed about your precious 'Lloydie' to write?**

**Me:...You know what, fuck you, man. **

**Yuan: It's kinda pathetic, you realize-**

**Me: Of course it is. I said that, were you paying attention? It's probably just some teenage **

**hormonal thing that's making me upset over nothing. I'll get over it. After all, it's illogical so **

**there's no reason it should hurt.**

**Yuan:...**

**Me: What?**

**Yuan: Sometimes you seem a little like a machine, you realize that?**

**Me:...Sorry...**

**Yuan:...Yeah, okay kid. ...Review?**

**Me:...**

**Yuan: ...Uh, hey, are you okay?**

**Me: Shut up! I'm fine! Jerkhole! (Fumes and walks off)**

**Yuan:...Okay, she's not PMSing, so...what the hell is her deal? O.o**

**Me:...Sorry. **


	36. Chapter 36

**YES!**

**Yuan: What's up with you?**

**Me: You know how the beginning of this story totally sucked?**

**Yuan: Huh? Oh yeah, with the whole being made a Seraph, not getting slaughtered and being called- (Snicker) 'Twilight **

**angel?' **

**Me:...**

**Yuan: HAHAHH! I mean, how pathetic was that!?**

**Me:...Yeah, I know it was pathetic, which is why I'm happy right now.**

**Yuan:...You've lost me.**

**Me: I found a way to make how bad it was make sense!**

**Yuan:...Eh?**

**Me: Well, it was completely unrealistic- even moreso than the rest of it- and it totally screamed mary-suedom run of the **

**mill self-insert.**

**Yuan: Yes...?**

**Me: I found a way to make it seem not so lame!**

**Yuan: You're going to rewrite it?**

**Me: Nope! I'm going to- ah, just read, you'll figure it out.**

**Yuan:...I'm sensing one of her 'pull out of the ass' plot twists...**

**Me: Hey! People like my plot-twists! ...Well...some of them do. **

**Yuan: Right.**

**Me: Just say the disclaimer!**

**Yuan: Whatever, Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

The Tower of Mana...filled to the freaking brims with books, in the room we could see, anyway. The shelves were about ten feet tall,

stretching across the walls stacked with books of every shape and size.

"OH! WHAT KNOWLEDGE-!"

I automatically tuned out the rest of Raine's rant as I looked around some more, spotting the circle apparatus on the floor. Colette

noticed the oracle stone first and was over by it looking at it while I put my foot on one of the circles, which began to glow.

"Woah-! ..."

I made sure the others were occupied and began putting my foot on and off the platform, mentally giggling as it lit on and off and on

and off and-

...Right.

"OH!"

Raine had finally noticed the circle, dashing over to it with a frenzied look of joy in her eyes, the norm for these situations.

"Jaela! Stand on that platform! Genis! On that one!"

I simply did as I was told and Genis dashed over to do as he was instructed, Raine pausing a moment before standing on it as well.

The door opened.

"Hey! It worked!" Lloyd grinned.

"Cool-!" Genis ran off.

The door closed.

"Huh?"

"I'm guessing three of us will have to stay here," I stated.

"So we're splitting up again, huh?" Lloyd frowned.

"Chosen, would you choose whom to accompany you?" Kratos asked.

"Um...Lloyd! Why don't you choose who'll come with us?"

"Me again? Uhm...all right..."

"You should probably take either Kratos or Raine," I stated, "you'll need a healer with you, but personally I'd take Kratos..."

"WHAT?!" Raine shrieked.

I flinched, doing a double-take as she banshee-yelled at me.

"N-no offense, Raine!" I cried, "It's just, let's face it, if they have to get into some serious fights they need a healer, sure, but they'll

need fighting power too... Then, they could probably take you both, but then the group here wouldn't have a healer..."

"...Good point," she muttered, directing her fury away from me.

I breathed out in relief.

"Hm...well..." Lloyd frowned, "okay...uh...Kratos..."

"As you wish," he stated.

"And...uhm..."

Lloyd thought for a moment...

"Don't think too hard, you'll hurt yourself," I smirked.

"HEY! Shut up, Jaela!!" he snapped.

I grinned at him, Genis laughing into his hand in an attempt to hide his delight.

"Hmph, let's see..." Lloyd frowned, "um...this is the light seal, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "...woah! How'd you know that?!"

"I listen to Remiel sometimes, you know," he muttered, "well...if this is the light seal...dammit, I'll take you, Jaela."

"Me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Light's the opposite of darkness, right? Since you can use dark magic and stuff, won't that be good against the monsters here?" he

blinked.

I swear my jaw dislocated.

"...W...what...?"

Everyone with the except of Colette was staring at Lloyd as if he had grown another head, though Kratos wasn't staring so much

as...well, yeah, he was surprised.

"HOLY CRAP! LLOYD ACTUALLY THOUGHT ABOUT THIS!!"

"Shut it, Genis!" he snapped, his cheeks flushing.

"Very logical reasoning...I wasn't expecting that," Kratos stated, "well done."

"Heh, thanks-...hey, whaddya mean you 'weren't expecting that'?!"

"We should get moving, Sheena, Professor, Genis, would you mind...?"

"Oh, right!" Sheena said.

I moved off the circle as the onmitsu took my place, the Sage siblings taking their positions as I followed Kratos toward the door,

Colette and Lloyd following after.

"Be careful, guys," Genis said.

"You too, don't get hurt, got it?" Lloyd grinned.

"Yeah, if you die I'll go down to hell, drag your soul back, then kill you again," I smiled innocently, "so don't do it."

"..."

"...What?" I asked after the silence went on a little too long.

"Ah...let's go." Lloyd said.

I shrugged and followed him out of the room. Now see, there are few things that annoy to the point I want to bash my head in. Some

of which being polka music, my brother singing, and preps with sorority accents. However, one thing not mentioned will get at me just

as bad. Stairs. STAIRS. STAIRS! UGH! I didn't mind the fights, but STAIRS! They went on and on and on...I mean, this people

had warp pads that could blast you from here to there and all, but they didn't have a damn elevator?! Ugh...

"My feet are killing me..." Lloyd moaned.

"Stop complaining and it won't hurt as much!" I snapped.

"Geez-! What's your problem?!"

"Shut up! I don't have a problem!" I roared.

I stomped up a few more steps, muttering to myself.

"...I think she's grumpy," Colette said.

"No crap..."

"I HEARD THAT!"

I heard Lloyd mutter something along the lines of 'bitch' as we continued on, well, at least he didn't complain anymore...God my feet

were killing me... After what felt like a year, we made our way to the innermost part we could before we stopped to wait for Raine

and the others to join us.

"It should be a fair while before we can proceed any farther," Kratos stated, "you three sit down and get some rest, I imagine you're"

The last word was cut off when all three of is hit the ground, groaning as we rubbed our feet and muttered various phrases I shouldn't

repeat. (RHYME!)

"...Tired." Kratos finished.

"God..." I groaned, rubbing my feet, "Ay, los pies duelen me, Dio..."

"I don't even know what you said and I agree with you..." Lloyd moaned.

"Are you two okay?" Colette asked, forcing a smile.

We replied with a dual grunt.

"..." Kratos shook his head.

So we waited...and waited...needless to say, after ten minutes I was bored out of my mind, and naturally, if I'm bored that means

Lloyd is too.

"Aw man...this is so booorrrinnngg..."

"Complaining won't make it go any faster." Kratos stated.

"Mmeeeeh..." I spat, "...I wish I had some paper..."

"Paper? What fun can you have with paper?" Lloyd stared.

"Drawing, what else?" I rolled my eyes, "Man...I could draw such a kickass picture right now, I'm so bored..."

My sketches are nothing to laugh at, though they aren't mastery level or anything I've _met_ only ONE person who can draw better than

me, so...I guess they're not bad. Granted some of my old ones SUCKED, but some of my old writings did too, if not all... You get

better the more time you spend on it, y'know?

"...Some people settle for the typical things..." I mumbled, sing-songing under my breath, "spendin' all their time waitin' in the wings..."

"Jaela, are you singing again?" Lloyd sighed.

"Wh-what?!" I snapped, blushing, "I am BORED! SORRY!"

"H-hey, no offense, it's just...well, you're always singing..."

"Fine. I can think of other things to do with my time, I'll whip up a rhyme."

"...Hey! Time, rhyme!" Colette grinned.

"...Heh," I grinned, "Why wouldn't you know it, I'm a poet!"

"You did it again!" Colette chirped, clapping her hands.

"Oh brother..." Lloyd sighed.

"Said Lloyd as he sighed in his exasperation," I said in a mock announcer voice, "greatly agitated by his companion's frivolous

actions."

"...Uh...what?" Lloyd stared at me.

"A look of dumbfoundment resonated in the boy's brown eyes," I said deeply, staring at him with mock intensity, "confusion evident

in his expression at the sudden use of words he found too large to comprehend."

"...What the hell are you talking about?" he blinked.

Kratos sighed.

"The eldest member of the group let out a sigh of exasperation, shaking his head as he listened to the dark-haired girl's ludicrous

diversions..."

"What is she doing?" Lloyd asked Colette.

"I think she's narrating." Colette giggled.

"...Narrating...?"

"Like telling a story, she's pretending she's telling a story of what's going on."

"As the blond proceeded to explain their comrade's bizarre actions to the dull knife of the group, the stoic elder began to develop a

twitch is his left eyelid," I said.

It was true, Kratos' eyelid was twitching somewhat.

"Though he made an effort to mask it, the man's annoyance was becoming evident to all present, a rising tension in the air as the

melancholic mercenary's patience began to ebb, his stony features feigning defiance to his obvious irritability..."

I distinctly heard teeth grinding.

"What would set him off?" I continued, grinning from ear to ear, "Would it be the narration of the current events? Or merely the

'authors' chipper attitude to the situation? The way she reaped her enjoyment via the torment of those around her..."

"Jaela..." Kratos stated coldly.

"The warning was clear by his tone, yet the girl paid him no heed, too enthralled by the possibility she might in fact cause the stoic man

to show emotion..."

Kratos sent me a glare that almost made me wet myself, I yelped as I fell over backwards from my sitting position on the floor, feeling

my heart rate race.

"That's enough," he hissed.

"Y-yes s-sirr..." I barely choked, feeling my body tremble.

"..." Kratos sighed again, rubbing his forehead.

Well...it was fun while it lasted...damn that man is scary...

"HAHAHAH!" Lloyd laughed, "That was funny! I don't know what she was saying, but she actually got Kratos mad! AHAHAHA-!"

Kratos glared at him.

"DON'T HURT ME!!" Lloyd cried, shielding himself with his arms.

"Ahahahah!" I laughed, "Now THAT was funny!"

"Oh shut up!"

There was a silence for about another minute.

"Oooooh!" I sang, making my voice high-pitched and annoying, "I once had a piece of cheese I named Bob! Bobert lee Jones Bob,

Kabob-!"

"ARGH!!!" Lloyd cried, "Can we go YET-!?"

There was a flash of light as a bridge appeared to the right of where we sat.

"..."

"...AHAHAHAHAHAH!" I laughed, falling over again.

"Wow, nice timing!" Colette chirped.

"Thank Origin..." I heard Kratos mutter.

We proceeded to the top, where the Sages and Sheena waited for us.

"Sorry it took so long, guys," Genis smiled sheepishly, "we had to uh...diver Raine's attention from a few things here and there-"

SMACK!

"OW!"

"I did nothing of the sort!" she snapped.

"Oh yeah you did..." Sheena muttered, glancing aside.

"She went ruin-mode on your hides, huh?" I grinned.

Sheena glared at me.

"Go to hell." she hissed.

"I take that as a yes!" I sing-songed.

"Okay, shut up or I'll-!"

"Cut a hole in my chest, pull out my still beating heart and then hold it to my ear as you stab it so I can hear myself die?" I said, smiling

brightly.

There was another silence.

"...That's...ugh..." Sheena shuddered, looking at me with disgust.

" Oh?" I lowered my eyelids, allowing a slightly manic smirk to tug at my lips. "Because I think it'd be rather _fun _to feel the beating

stop..."

Everyone, with the exception of Kratos, scampered to the opposite wall.

"What?" I chirped, smiling innocently.

"Th-that's freaking creepy!!" Lloyd pointed at me.

"Aw, thank you..." I smirked, putting a little purr in my voice.

Lloyd blanched and backed against the wall, staring at me as if I had just grown another head and some tentacles. I held the face for a

second before I burst out lauhging, clutching my gut at the looks on their faces.

"That's HILARIOUS!" I cried, wiping a tear from my face, "Did you HONESTLY think I was serious?! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH-!

OW!"

Raine had smacked me across the back of my head, growling.

"Don't do that again!" she growled.

"But it was FUNNY! Come on, Raine! Geez..."

"I have to agree, there is little to gain by messing with the heads of your comrades," Kratos stated cooly, "if you must, taunt enemies."

"Yeah, I'm gonna stop and talk to them during a fight..." I rolled my eyes.

"Though..."

"Huh?" I looked at Genis.

"As much as you talk, you could probably make them run away!" he grinned.

I sent him a death glare and he froze.

"Would you like ME to perform previous said gruesome act on you?" I hissed.

"N-no..." he shuddered.

"Then shut up."

"Y-yes ma'am..." he trembled.

"...So!" I grinned happily, "Are we gonna get going, huh?"

"...Er...yeah, let's go break the seal!" Lloyd grinned.

"All right, let's do our best!" Colette chirped.

"Y-yeah!" Genis cheered.

"Right!" Sheena nodded.

We headed for the warp pad, my smile slipping the second the teenagers were not looking at me. Soon...this was the last

seal...soon...I'd...

"Jaela? What's with that look?" Raine asked me.

"..." I frowned, "they're incredibly gullible, aren't they?"

"Well...yes," Raine sighed, "but we manage..."

"Right..." I trailed.

We found ourselves on the brightened building top, the air swirling around us. It smelled absolutely wonderful, with no pollution

around...made me smile.

"Here it comes!" Genis cried as mana poured from the altar.

"Okay..." I stated, pulling out my weapon. "...Sheena!"

"Yeah?" she looked at me, cards poised.

"Cover me, would ya? I wanna get this in early." I said, beginning to chant.

"Got it." she nodded.

The seal's guardian appeared and I began to focus, closing my eyes. Darkness was all that was visible, with eyes closed, thus it was

easy to focus on dark.

"Cast the wedge of freedom to those who would be captured..."

Okay, focus, focus focus focus focus- what was I doing-? No! Focus focus focus...dark, sword shaped, darkness sword shaped...

"NEGATIVE BLADE!" I shouted, directing my hand at the monster.

By some stroke of luck, the spell hit the beast straight through it's stomach, it began thrashing about, letting out some kinda demonic-

equine cry.

"Psi tempest!" Lloyd cried, going for it's eyes.

"Pyre seal!" Sheena shouted, knocking it over.

"Aqua edge!" Genis cried.

"Thunder blade!" Kratos cast.

The spells collided on the pegasus-being, which began to screetch, flapping it's wing violently hurling razor-sharp feathers every

where-

"GAH-!"

One of the feathers cut across my cheek, leaving a bleeding gash. I quickly moved to get behind the monster so it's wings wouldn't be

a problem, then stabbed it's hind leg with my saber. It reared up in anger, leaving it open for Lloyd and Sheena to attack it's frontside

as I scampered away from the back legs, almost getting hit by it's hooves. That would've hurt, as I'm sure everyone knows... My

heart was pounding in my head once again, as it always did...adrenaline is just a RUSH, a plain and simple rush! You feel so

alive...ironic, because you feel so alive when your life is on the line...

"Jaela-!" Genis cried.

I turned.

"Oh shi-!"

I barely dodged one of the shadowy images the beast would shoot off every now and then, before it turned and charged at me again-

...Wait...these things are shadows...?

I quickly closed and opened my eyes, and yes, they were indeed shadows...

"Oh yeah!!" I grinned.

It came for me and I simply sidestepped it and swiped my hand through it like a claw- (which my hand actually did look like, seeing

as my nails on that hand were still long, honestly, I see my hand's shadow sometimes and I'm like: 'EEK! CLAWS!') and then almost

fell over as the entire illusion collapsed into a small ball of dark mana in my hands. HAH!

"This is gonna be fun..." I grinned.

I turned to the monster, which was preoccupied against Lloyd and Kratos, Sheena summoning Corrine from the side. I ran at it while

it backed up from our swordsmen, finding the wound I left in it's leg-

and rammed the dark mana into it.

"AH!"

The sound it made honestly almost made me wet myself as it fell, only being supported up by it's front legs. Lloyd took this moment to

stab it through the head.

Needless to say, we won.

"AW RIGHT!!" Lloyd cheered.

Colette made her way to the altar and prayed. As expected, Luna popped up asking for Aska-...that sounds...funny...eheheh...er,

right, anyway, Remiel gave us his spheal about the 'end of the journey' and I tried not to laugh. Right, we were far from the end...

Anyway, the group turned to head back down the tower...

"..."

I stood at the edge of the platform, looking out onto the continent. Though...truth be told, I'm terrified of heights, if it's a strait shot

down and nothing is there to stop me from falling. However, I stood there and looked over it all...then closed my eyes and thought of

the tower beneath me. This would be gone, sooner or later...and...this whole world...it was so clean, because of the primitive

lifestyles... Everything changes...no matter what you may do, no matter what you may try, no matter what you may think, may cling to.

That's just how it is...but...but it's if we try to make the changes good, if we make the most of them, if we start changes the way we

want for our future, that's...that's what's important. I felt the wind on my face and took a deep breath, allowing myself to divulge in the

beauty of it's serenity, one more time...

"...Jaela?"

I looked over, Genis poking me in the shoulder.

"What?" I snapped, a little irritated from being broken from it.

"...What are you doing?" he asked, frowning.

"...I was...just enjoying the air up here," I said, "...it smells good."

"It smells good?" Genis tilted his head to the side, snickering a bit. "Geez, Jaela...you're a little weird-...wait...why were you enjoying

the air?"

"Because..."

I paused. Why DID I do stuff like that? I...I guess...

"I want to make the most of my time," I stated.

Things change fast, things precious disappear, become memories...and you'll regret every moment you didn't cherish, once you look

back...

"..." Genis gaped at me, his face pale.

"...What?" I asked.

"...You're gonna be leaving soon, aren't you?"

I jerked, turning to look at him fully, his blue eyes wide.

"I..."

"...Are you...gonna miss this world?"

I couldn't bring myself to look at him, turning instead to look back out at the view... I had climbed a mountain, once, with my

cousins...the view was...amazing. Gorgeous. Simply...beautiful, and this... The trees stretching beyond the horizon, the sea sloshing to

the side, the air's sweet, soft, legato currents...

"...Yeah," I said, "...I'm gonna miss it."

"...Do you have to go?" he asked.

"...Eventually." I said. "Eventually...I want to go home."

"...Oh," he trailed, "...Jaela?"

"Yes?" I asked, looking at him.

"...Are you gonna miss us?"

I felt a choke rise up and die in my throat, gaping at him as I fought back the tears threatening to spill up in my eyelids. I tried to say

something, but I just couldn't make the words come out. The look on his face...sadness, apprehension...the gleam in his eyes...was

enough to throttle me. With some difficulty I swallowed, my eyes going blurry, but I still hadn't cried. Miss them? Would I...miss

them?

"...More than you know," I whispered, "more than you know..."

"...I'm gonna miss you too," he whimpered, his eyes watering.

"...Genis..."

I put my hand on his shoulder, smiling softly as I knelt down to eye level with him. After all, Genis is VERY short.

I mean...Raine was like five three or something, and I was a few inches taller than her...in fact, Lloyd and Kratos were the only ones

taller than me, though I was pretty equal with Sheena. Anyway...

"...Genis, listen to me," I said, "...please."

"...Yeah?" he asked, looking at me.

"...You all are...so precious to me," I smiled, my eyes watering more, "I...I love the time we've spent together, and I cherish every

moment I've been with you. Every time Colette's tripped, every time Lloyd's laughed, every time Raine's ranted, Kratos has dot dot

dotted, Sheena has gotten mad and every time I've seen you smile." I grinned, "I'll cherish you always...simply because you're my

friends..."

"..." Genis whimpered, trying not to cry.

"..."

My friends are precious to me, as are my family, as is...everyone. The people who looked at me, who noticed me, who

acknowledged me, who willingly spent time with me, who cared for me, when the rest of the world left me in my corner... They will

never, ever know how much they mean to me...how I cry when I think of them, because I'm so happy I can't contain it. They...they

made me want to live, they made me want to keep going, they make me so happy just by existing there...they make me so happy, that

they care at all... I will never be able to put into words, how wonderful they make me feel, how I smile at the more thought, how I

sniffle like a baby while I grin about the memories. I love them all, and I say that not because I'm a bisexual cheater, it's just I can't

find another word that can come close to how wonderful they make my life. And Genis...now, like it or not, he was my friend...and I

cherished him, cherished him like a little brother, though that panged at me again... I missed my real brothers...so so much...but...for

now...I could be apart of Genis' and the others lives, while I was here...and once I got home, I was hugging those knuckle headed

brothers of mine so hard they'd break a rib.

"Heheh," I smiled, ruffling Genis' hair, "aw, come on...don't be a sissy."

"..." Genis nodded, smiling, "r-right..."

"Well, let's go," I said, walking by him for the warp pad, where the others were waiting before they left themselves.

I smiled as I walked towards it, feeling happy...truly happy, for the first time in weeks.

That is, I was happy until we got to the bottom of the tower and Colette collapsed. That's when it hit me. Tonight...Sheena would spill

the beans about the relationship of the two worlds...and Genis would round on me. I had to think of a story to give him. Now.

But...what could I tell him? That I didn't KNOW about the relationship? That I didn't know that this journey would decline

Tethe'alla? ...That was the only thing I could really think of, but...he would see right through me. Dammit...

"Everyone, I have something to say."

It was several hours later when I heard that sentence, and I still couldn't think of a logical story to give Genis. But then...wait! Kratos

knew Genis knew, and he would know that once Sheena spilled the beans the kid would come at me for answers. Oh wait...damn!

He couldn't help me, it would draw attention to himself if he came to my defense...shit. I was trapped...maybe it was best to just play

dumb. That was really the only option I had...or...

"I want to explain to everyone why I tried to assassinate the chosen."

I tuned out the entire conversation, my eyes locked on a rock a few feet away. I knew Genis was glaring at me, the second Raine

deduced the journey to be reversing the mana flow. I'd have to deal with him soon-

"JAELA! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT?!"

Oh God.

"..."

"Huh? Jaela? Why are you yelling at Jaela?" Lloyd asked.

I jolted my head up, my heart racing in my chest as a stared dumbly at Genis. Oh no. Oh dear God...no, he hadn't just... Oh shit. Oh

shit...! NO! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!! NOT YET! NOT YET!!

"You knew about this, didn't you-!?" Genis cried, pointing at me.

"Genis! How could she know?! What's wrong with you?!" Lloyd stared.

"...How COULD she know...?" Raine turned to look at me.

I felt my body begin to twitch, my breathing going rapidly as I stared at them in horror. It was like one of those dreams where

something you've been fearing happens, and you're there...but you're not. You feel your heart racing, your breath chopping, but your

mind is blank aside from the solitary phrase 'oh no...'. NO! I couldn't act like I was hiding anything! I had to play it cool! Or else

everything would-! Stop shaking! STOP SHAKING DAMMIT! YOU CAN'T SCREW UP NOW! YOU CAN'T FUCKING

SCREW UP NOW, STOP SHAKING YOU PATHETIC LITTLE WENCH!!

"I don't know what you're-" I started, unable to hide a waver in my tone.

"Liar-! You're lying...!" Genis gaped at me, his eyes wide with...hurt... "You did know, didn't you...? You...? Jaela...why didn't

you...?"

I needed to get out of this. But how? Kratos couldn't do anything or it would give him away, unless he...

_It's over, Jaela. Play along._

...Unless he went along with them...

"Genis," Kratos stated, "I thought you promised not to tell."

"Kratos?" Lloyd looked at him.

"Huh-?..." Genis paled, "I...I...but she...! Wait! Did you-!?"

"No." Kratos lied. "I didn't know of the situation either, she didn't tell me that much. However, did you truly find it necessary to alert

everyone to her identity?"

"...Oh shit..." Genis whispered, looking stunned, "oh...! I-! AUGH!"

It was then that Genis stole my trademarked 'hit self hard in the forehead because you did something stupid' action.

"...Her identity?" Raine narrowed her gaze on Kratos.

"...Jaela, would you care to show them?" Kratos looked at me, "Hiding it any longer seems to be rather redundant."

...Damn...damn...

"..."

I took a deep breath and slowly got to my feet, keeping my eyes on the ground as I swallowed to try to dampen my parched throat. I

closed my eyes and took a deep breath. ...It's not easy to reveal a secret people will act differently toward you for telling, I know

that. Though I hadn't done that often, most things I'm very open about, except when it comes to things like friends and...ahem,

crushes. See...what I was feeling was equivalent to how I felt when I fessed up and told a guy that I liked him. ...It sounded easy to

do, you know? But as soon as I got the chance...

"I..." I started to say.

See, I had pinpointed my chance. It would be pretty much my only chance, when I could be alone with him and no one would know,

with the exception of my friend. There are four people in my spanish class. FOUR. No I am not kidding. We were doing one on one

testing that day, you see... One of us would be out of the room with the teacher for ten minutes at a time, or more. The guy I liked, his

friend, my friend, and I are in that class. As soon as the other guy was out I asked to speak to the guy I liked at the other side of the

room, my friend kindly staying out of it.

That was one great thing about her, if something happened concerning one of her friends, she didn't tell a soul unless the friend asked

her to tell someone. Something I severely needed to work on... At any rate, I pulled him aside and I...well, I spilled my guts. I told

him I had liked him for a long long time, and I just wanted to tell him. I didn't ask him out or anything, in fact, I apologized that I liked

him because that would freak most people out... Right, um...I was stammering the whole time, shaking, and I started to cry a little, but

I told him. Then of course, afterward he asked if I was okay and I replied by shrugging and going 'oh I'm good, I'm fine, of course I'm

fine, don't I look fine? I'm good, I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?' even though it was obvious I was crying. See, I wanted to tell him

because I figured...the sooner he rejected me, the sooner I could get over it, you know? Or if by some miracle he did like me...then

hell, awesome. See, if he rejected me I could've just been like 'fucker' and gotten over it, right? But he didn't do either. He rejected

me NICELY. NICELY! Not even fakey nicely, genuinely nicely! What could I do?!

I was so pissed off! I couldn't like him, because he didn't like me, but I couldn't hate him either! I-! I-! GRR! God dammit! And I felt

so pathetic afterward...I cried, God dammit I CRIED! I swore I wouldn't but I...heh...I suck, geez I suck, plain and simple...no

wonder he didn't like me...how could anyone? But...I felt a little better once I fessed up, you know? I didn't have to hide it anymore...

At that moment I just keep repeating to myself 'do it do it do it!' and I did, because that was the only thing that made me. I refused to

chicken out, I REFUSED to back down, no matter how pathetic it made me look...so did it. That's what I was trying to do now, just

do it. Just show them your wings...just do it and get it over with.

"..."

Do it.  
"...I'm sorry..." I choked.

I closed my eyes and sighed in relief as I felt my wings sprout from my back. Just having them out was soothing...wondrous, even... I

had...always, always wanted wings...because I...I have problems, all right!? That's all!

"Wh-what the-!?" Lloyd cried.

I opened my eyes slowly, looking up at them as my vision blurred from the tears I wouldn't allow to fall.

"Y-you're a-!?" Sheena gasped.

"...Jaela..." Raine whispered, staring at me.

"...I'm an angel of Cruxis," I stated, my voice surprisingly clear, despite my condition...which was the case for the last time I did

something like this, coincidentally, "...I was sent to make sure Colette completed the journey."

I moved to hang my head, so I wouldn't have to look at them. Then stopped. ...I would face them, now matter how weak I

looked...like I did with him, like I did when my Dad called my siblings...something, and I told him that they weren't, even though God

knows I was scared to death to look him in the eye and say that.

"..." I swallowed.

I stood up straight and proud, my eyes open and looking at them via all the determination I could muster despite my tears seeping

down my cheeks.

"...I didn't tell you...because I thought it would be better that way." I said.

"...Genis...you knew about this? Kratos too?" Raine snapped.

"I...I found out on accident," Genis muttered, "...Jaela didn't want me to tell, because she...she didn't want us to treat her different,

after she made friends with us...and she didn't want to draw attention..."

"I was asked when she arrived on Sylvarant to pretend to be her mentor," Kratos lied, "in order to cover up what would have been a

suspicious cover story. Not many would be gullible to believe a young solo female mercenary traveling about."

"...I did know about the worlds," I said, turning my gaze from Colette to lock eyes with Lloyd, "but I was sent to make sure Colette

completed the journey and...and...in all honesty..." I turned to look at Sheena, "I don't know what to do either."

"..." Sheena gaped, staring at me.

"W-wait! So you're a-!?" Lloyd stared at me. "Why didn't you tell us?!"

"I wasn't supposed to reveal myself," I stated truthfully, "...and...once I started traveling with you all...I honestly didn't want you to...to

look at me like that, Raine."

She flinched, as I had looked at her while she had been glaring at me with suspicion and anger at my deception. ...I did respect her so

much, she was like an older sister, really...and...the way she was looking at me just made my tears fall faster. I forced a smile in an

effort to draw attention away from my tears.

"...I didn't want you to hate me," I smiled, my voice choking, "...I liked you all...you're all so...so kind, so amazing...all I wanted was

for you to like me too."

...That, at least, wasn't a lie. I wanted them to like me...I wanted them to be fond of me, to respect me, like I did them...

"I'm sorry..." I whispered, my voice cracking, "I'm sorry...I am, but...but I..."

Colette grabbed Lloyd's hand.

"Huh-? I- t- s- Oh! You're spelling something?" Lloyd blinked. "a- l- l-...It's all right...Jaela? I...under...stand...?"

Silence fell like a hammer.

"Colette..."

Then I snapped.

"COLETTE YOU DITZ!!" I roared, startling Genis (Having three younger siblings and being loud by nature, I have a set of pipes),

"You're WAY too damn nice for your own good! You-! You-! ARGH!! How am I supposed to be all dramatically emo and shit

when you don't even hate me!? G-! GEEZ!"

I hit myself hard in the head again, aggravated.

"DAMN! DAMN IT!!" I snapped.

"...Jaela-" Lloyd started.

"DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT...!"

I continued bashing my forehead with my fist, this carrying on until-

SMACK!

"OW-! SHIT-!" I yelped.

"That's enough of that, Jaela!" Raine huffed as I rubbed the back of my head which she had bitch-slapped. "You'll give yourself a

concussion!!"

"Huh? From what?" I blinked, forgetting the situation.

"Hitting yourself like that!" she scoffed.

"Oh, no I'm fine, I barely feel it," I smiled, "I've gotta hard head-..."

I froze in mid sentence, feeling my eyes widen as I stared at her. Raine was glaring at me with her usual scoffing 'you misbehaved,

young lady!' way.

"..." I choked.

"What?" she snorted.

"...You...you..."

I felt myself smile, my eyes tearing up again as I grinned.

"You don't hate me...?" I stammered.

I was so happy...so insanely happy that...I couldn't help but grin.

"..." Raine flinched a moment, then crossed her arms with a huff, turning away from me. "Hate you? Why should I? Angry with you?

Certainly."

"...You're...not sure of what to do either, are you?" Sheena said, drawing my attention to her. "...We're in the same position, aren't

we?"

"...More or less..." I smiled weakly.

Colette smiled at me as she wrote in Lloyd's palm.

"That...doesn't...st...op...you...from being...our...friend..." he read, then smiled, "yeah...Colette's right, Jaela, you're still you. So

you're still our friend!"

"...You idiot..." I stammered, beginning to cry again.

"Right then," Raine stated, "...so...we should think of our next course of action. If what Sheena says is true, which we know, seeing as

she's from Tethe'alla and Jaela here knows it for a fact being an angel..."

I flinched.

"We should think of what to do next." she stated.

"...Isn't there a way?" Sheena asked. "Jaela! Isn't there a way for Sylvarant and Tethe'alla...isn't there a way for them to all be safe!?"

"..." I fell silent.

"...The best thing to do right now would to be to save Sylvarant from it's current crisis," Kratos stated, "then we can go about trying

to find a path for mutual salvation."

"Yeah..." I trailed, "we should go to the tower, first...then we'll take off from there, it's not like you have a better lead right now."

"I suppose you're right..." Raine sighed.

"...I hope that works..." Sheena groaned.

"...Uhm...Jaela?"

I turned to look at Genis, whom looked down right ashamed of himself.

"I...I'm sorry I...I broke my promise, I'm so sorry I..."

"...It's okay," I smiled, "I...would've been mad at you if you hadn't."

"Right, now that that's done..."

I slowly turned to face Raine, whom was eying me in a very eerie fashion. I fidgeted for a moment before realizing my wings were still

out.

Oh shit.

"AH-!" I yelped, attempting to move.

"HOLD STILL! I JUST WANT ONE FEATHER!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ANY OF COLETTE'S!?" I cried.

"THIS IS PUNISHMENT FOR DECIEVING US! TAKE IT LIKE AN ADULT!"

"BUT I'M NOT AN ADULT-!" I yelped.

"YOU MIGHT BE, FOR ALL I KNOW! OOOH! FASCINATING! I WONDER WHAT THE MATURITY AGE IS FOR

ANGELS!?"

"HELP MEE!!!" I cried, running every which way I could to avoid her as I tucked my wings away, almost tripping over Kratos as I

ran.

"Raine-!!" Genis cried. "Leave her alone!!"

"This is actually kinda funny, though..." Lloyd laughed.

"I'LL GUT YOU FOR THAT, DUMBASS!" I shouted.

Then I tripped and bashed into Noishe, and let me tell you, Raine couldn't get at my feathers but she sure as hell pulled out all the

stops to make me take them out, including her...cooking...

. ...I will never...ever...eat lettuce again...ever...

**Yes, I didn't say what was going to 'fix' the earlier chapters yet, sorry. But I hope them finding me out was enough of a **

**'twist' to make it interesting. For now, anyway...**

**Yuan: Whatever, it was still lame.**

**Me: Shut up. Review! n.n**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi guys, sorry about last chapter, if it wasn't that great...I'll make up for it somehow. That and THIS chapter I will get **

**to what exactly will make the first few chapters 'make sense' okay? **

**Yuan: Riiiiiiiggggghhhttt...**

**Me: SHUT UP!...Sorry...**

**Yuan:...Moody today, are we?**

**Me: SHUT UP!!**

**Yuan: That's a yes. Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

"...I suggest you take this opportunity to run."

"...What?" I asked, my voice cracking.

It was the next day, or night, more specifically...we would reach Hima tomorrow but for now we had settled out to camp for the

night. It was the middle of the night, and Kratos had dragged me out away from the group, probably to scold me for letting Genis

find out...but...I wasn't quite expecting THIS...

"...If you value your life, I'd suggest you run," he stated.

I felt the color drain out of my face as my throat seemed to collapse in on itself, making me swallow in an attempt to clear it. If...I

valued my life...

Oh God. What was he...?

"Wh...at...are you t-talking ab-bout?" I stammered, my body shaking.

"...If you go to the Tower of Salvation tomorrow, you will be killed," he stated, glaring at me with those red-brown eyes.

I choked, "what...? WHAT?! What are you talking about-?!"

I recoiled with a yelp as I felt something collide with the side of my face, stinging.

What the hell was that-!?

"Get a hold of yourself," Kratos hissed, "I know you aren't this dense."

He hit me. ...He had hit me. I clutched the side of my face and looked up at him, feeling my body shaking worse as my eyes

watered. Oh God...he was going to kill me...

He was going to kill me.

"...Leave, go to Asgard, Palmacosta, find someplace," he stated, "just don't go to Hima, and don't get yourself involved with

Cruxis again."

"...Why?" I whispered, my mind blank.

"...You're too loyal to them," he emphasized 'them', "that..."

He closed his eyes as I felt my heart begin to race again, as if it was trying to break out of my ribcage, do the cha-cha then

moonwalk off. (Don't ask.) Kratos took a breath and then looked at me again, his eyes glazed looking.

"...The Chosen wasn't the only one sent on a journey toward her death."

My mind blanked.

" ...Do you remember when you arrived here?" he asked me. "How you were unquestionably made a _Seraph _of all things? How

Yggdrasill was so easily convinced into making a human child one of his subordinates?"

...Oh God...I knew it, I knew something was wrong...I knew that didn't make sense. I knew that there was no way...

"...I knew you were from Earth the entire time," he said.

I felt like I had been smacked.

"W-what-!?" I gasped.

"I knew you were from Earth, I knew your ethnicity was 'white-hispanic', I knew your father worked in an electricity plant, that

your mother was a medic. I knew of your siblings, I knew of your world."

I could only stare at him, my heart beating even more harshly.

"...I know your name," he stated, saying my real name, full name, "I know your country is called 'The United States', I know your

cousin was kept away from you because her mother called you a 'bad influence' I know how you cried in your school's restrooms,

I know how you tore yourself apart when your mother was unhappy, how you scolded your siblings, how you would tell your

sister stories..."

No...how...how could he...? But he...?

He lied to me.

"I even knew of your birthmark," he stated, "I knew you would be likely to be a nebil, I knew, from the very beginning."

"...You..."

Then it hit me.

"You know how I got here, don't you...?" I half hissed, half stammered.

"...You were brought."

"Wha-? ...You mean...YOU guys brought me here?!" I shrieked, swapping out my shock for rage. "YOU were the ones that?!

YOU-!!!"

"Yggdrasill, Yuan and I have known of your planet for years," he said, looking away, "we have known of your civilizations, of

your ways...we knew perfectly well, that a majority of your people's population would be potential nebils in our world. Years ago,

Yggdrasill hatched a...project."

He turned back to look at me, his eyes narrowed.

"What better fighter to cover the weaknesses of an angel, but a nebil?" he said curtly. "Though of course, they are few in our

world...but in yours..." he turned from me again, looking into the sky, "your world is abundant in them, but have so little power on

their own soil. The solution? Bring them here."

"...But..." I whispered.

I could barely even breathe. ...He had known, the whole time...he had...he had known where I was from, what I was, who I was,

and this whole time he acted like he had no clue...and I was stupid enough to...

"...Why you? Who knows, your bad luck," he stated, looking at me, "you merely fit the compatibility. A human with a birthmark,

conflicting 'mind' and 'heart', a pubescent female, therefore more likely to resort to instability in emotions and logic...that and, of

course...he wanted someone of...unsound, mind."

What?!

"When you first came here, were you not...struggling? Mentally?" he asked. "Before you came here, weren't you doubting your

sanity? Your purpose? Your life?"

...Oh God...

"Yggdrasill believed a young female with such...issues, would be easier to manipulate. In fact...that weapon you have there."

I blinked and looked at the saber at my side.

"...The whole time you've had that, it's been emitting hypnotic signals," he stated, "...had his procedure proceeded as

planned...you'd have been naught but a puppet before we even reached the water seal."

"W-what?!" I yelped, panicking, "You-! I-? Wha-? But-!!"

"When you first got here, I presume you saw something along the lines of someone you admired leading you to Yggdrasill, you

being given the sword, and then being given a 'cruxis crystal' before coming to Sylvarant, correct?"

...He presumed...I saw...

Oh no.

"...It didn't happen..." I whispered, realizing what he meant, "you're saying that...that didn't happen? I...I just...'saw' it?"

Kratos nodded, "In all honesty, the moment I met you was when you set foot on Sylvarantian soil. Before that, you were in

a...pod, of sorts, you could say...while the illusion was taking place, they equipped you with that crystal, that weapon, and the

belief you were a Cruxis Seraph."

It was a lie. ...All of that...was a lie. It never happened...it...

Made sense.

"No..." I whispered.

It made sense! IT MADE SENSE! That was why I just 'appeared' and become a 'Seraph' and stuff! I KNEW none of that

could've happened! It...it wasn't right! I...I had known it, but...I... Wait. ...If...I was supposed to be a puppet...

"Why didn't it work?" I asked, looking at the sword, "...why can I still...think?"

"...Things we didn't take into account came into play," he stated, "the most important factor being...we didn't think it would be a

possibility that you could have any knowledge of this world, either of them. You knew what was going to happen, that interfered

greatly with the frequency of the hypnosis. That...and..."

He trailed and I looked up at him, my heart finally slowing.

"...You developed relationships with Lloyd and the others."

"...So what does that-?"

"Were you acting much like you do now, when this started?" Kratos interrupted. "Thinking back on your actions...was that how

you would've acted?"

...I had been an idiot. I had been...mean, bitchy, kinda show offy...hell, like a mary-sue or something. Wasn't I being...stupid,

toward the others at first? Feeling like I knew it all? I did...and then in Triet, I realized that, hadn't I? That I had been being a bitch?

Mean? That's when I stopped being overly cynical, wasn't it? When I had actually began to get along with Lloyd, Genis and the

others? Heck, it was then that I had stopped fangirling over Kratos, come to think of it... I shuddered. Yeah...that was really

gross, now that I think of it...fangirling over Lloyd's DAD of all people!? I mean, yes, he was hot, but you can admit someone's hot

without wanting to marry them or anything. I looked up at Kratos, shaking my head slowly. No, that's not how I would've acted,

looking back now...in fact, I was disgusted by it.

"...It was going as planned, for a while," he stated, "you were blissful in your own little world, acting haughty,

somewhat...unfriendly, but then you began to wear out of it. You began to grow fond of the others, they reminded you of your

home, your life...and they reminded you of who you should be. You decided your behavior wasn't to your liking, your ideal of

what you wanted, so you began to attempt to change that. It was your decision that lead to the weakening of it's power, as well as

your knowledge of what was to come, that, and perhaps the frequency wasn't potent enough."

"...You were going to use me..." I realized.

"Yes. The plan was you'd be completely under Yggdrasill's control in a matter of weeks, but if in the event it didn't work, as it

hasn't...I was ordered to dispose of you."

He WAS going to kill me.

But...wait...

"...Then how come you haven't?" I choked.

"...I attempted to, several times, why you slept."

My knees almost gave out on me.

"...But every time I started, I just thought of Lloyd...of Anna, what they would say, what they would think if I could bring myself to

kill a used child," he stated solemnly.

I felt my cheeks moisten as tears slipped down them.

"...You mentioned your father, before," he muttered, "...I remember how it felt when I lost my child...I couldn't bear the thought of

doing that to another father."

There was a silence as he stared off into the night, and I could only sit there and stare at him. I couldn't even think...I was...just

...numb.

"...I was used..." I finally whispered, "...I was...an experiment...a pawn."

"..." Kratos didn't face me.

"...Colette and I are both dumb cows to the slaughter, huh...?" I whimpered, smiling as my tears quickened their pace.

"Except you're not really an angel."

What?

"What are-?"

"...That's not a real Cruxis Crystal, it's...diluted, you could say," he stated, "...it gave you wings, yes, but your senses are nowhere

close to that of an angel. They have improved, yes, because of the Crystal, but they are not nearly as potent. That's why your

physical strength is barely more than that of the average human. It wouldn't be wise, you see, to just give you a real one, that, and

it would interfere with any nebil abilities."

I froze.

"...ANYTHING ELSE YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT?!" I shrieked.

"..."

"ANYTHING ELSE I SHOULD KNOW!?" I shouted, crying. "HAVE I BEEN WALKING AROUND IN A BUNNYSUIT

THIS WHOLE TIME!? HAVE I-! HAVE I-! HAS GENIS BEEN CALLING ME A WHORE, LLOYD BEEN SMART,

COLETTE BEEN THROWING STUFF AT ME THIS WHOLE TIME!? ANYTHING ELSE!? 'CAUSE YOU MIGHT AS

WELL TELL ME NOW!!"

I broke down into sobs, barely standing on my own two feet as I tried to calm myself. No. No...I didn't even know why I was

saying 'no' I just...I just...I couldn't...and now...this...but...

I wanted to ask, why then, Kratos didn't tell Lloyd to leave, but I knew the answer. Colette had to be brought to the Tower,

otherwise, Yggdrasill would come after them himself, and they all would be killed. There was no way Lloyd was going to leave

Colette, ever, so telling him to stay away from Colette wouldn't work either... As Kratos saw it, Lloyd's only chance at life laid at

the tower...

"...You never liked me at all, did you?" I asked.

"..." Kratos looked at me.

"...All those times you were nice to me, that you listened to me...you were just acting, weren't you?" I asked. "...Heh, I should've

known...it was stupid of me to think anyone could ever really care about me...no, that's not true...Genis cares, my family cares, my

friends back home do...heh, I'm pitying myself again...pathetic..."

"...I didn't care, at first...to be frank, you annoyed me."

I gritted my teeth, trying to stop myself from shouting again.

"...However, there is something about you that is likable...something."

"Gee, thanks," I muttered.

"...I know you want to go home, but there's nothing that can be done right now," he stated, looking at me, "find someplace to hide,

until this is all settled. Yggdrasill doesn't know you supposedly know our future, so he shouldn't come after you."

"...Kratos...do you care about me at all? Really?" I asked. "Or is this just you trying to be noble and protect at least ONE

person?"

"..."

"...I'm sorry..." I whispered, looking away, "I...I'm sorry."

"...You do mean something to me, if that's what you're asking," he muttered, "...I actually enjoyed some of our little chats,

despite..."

I looked at him again, unsure of how to react.

"...You are strange, I have to admit that," he stated.

Heh...tell me something I didn't know. Every one of my friends, my siblings, and most adults I've talked to have said I'm

strange...but...I was glad to be called that because...I think they mean it's good, you know? ...Ever since I was little, any adult I'd

talk to would look at me a minute and then shake their heads, smiling. You're a weird one, they'd say...now, I know some, if not

most, of them were probably 'By God this kid is crazy' expressions, but... Somehow I didn't...

"...I grew fond of all of you, I must admit," Kratos sighed, "...but..."

"...I understand," I muttered, looking away.

There was another silence.

"...You should get going," he stated.

Going...?

"...But...no, I don't want-"

"Then you'll die."

I froze. Die...? Die?! I didn't...no, oh God no! I didn't want to die, not anytime soon...I wanted to live as long as I could, until I had

lived my life. I had to go home, I had to see my family, I had to see my friends...I had to get my home back. But...I couldn't just

leave the others...I couldn't. I just couldn't. I couldn't desert them...abandon them...but...what could I..? How could I help them?

How...could...the Renegades- wait, no! Stupid, they'd never let you get near the place... Unless...I offered to get them Lloyd and

then- NO! I've done enough lying, I'm not going to do it anymore...

"...I apologize."

"Huh-?" I looked up.

Then felt my face hit the grass...then everything faded away.

**------------------------------------------**

"Jaela! Jaela!"

I twitched, seeing nothing, hearing only the voice coming from beside me. My head was spinning and...ugh, God I felt like I got a

brick dropped on my head... I tried to open my eyes, but it was like it was one of those mornings where you just can't seem to lift

your eyelids, you know?

"Jaela...!!!"

That voice...high pitched, pleading, desperate little voice-

LILY!?

"Li-?" I managed to wrench my eyes open, seeing a little girl by me.

"You're okay!!" she grinned. "Aisha! Linar! Jaela's okay!"

Aisha...and Linar...no. NO! I WAS IN ASGARD!? HOW-!?

Kratos!

I jerked upright, looking wildly around. No, Asgard! NO! NO NO NO NO! This couldn't be happening! How could-!? He

dropped me off here! THAT-!! Lily yelped as I looked around, apparently I scared her.

"...I- I'm sorry, Lily, I'm okay...did I scare you?" I asked, trying not to panic.

"I found you on the doorstep," she blinked, "you were hurt...so..."

Damn it...damn it! DAMN IT!

I jumped to my feet and headed for the door, ignoring the splitting pain in my head. That ass was going to get a hell of a mouthful

his way, for this...

"Jaela? Where are you going?"

I flinched. ...I couldn't just leave Lily like this...but...I had to...

"...Lil...Lily..." I said softly, turning to look at her, "...I need to go somewhere, okay?"

"Already? But..." she whimpered.

"...Lil, listen to me," I said gently, kneeling down so I could look her in the eye, "I have something important I need to do-"

"SPECIAL stuff?" she asked.

I noticed then that she was holding the doll I made her tightly, fidgeting with one of the feathers on it's back as she said 'special'.

"...Yes, special stuff," I nodded, "...I'll be back... I promise."

She looked at me moment, then looked down-

"H-hey-!"

"Be careful, okay?"

She had hugged me, almost making me fall over onto my side from my balance being trashed at suddenly. I was stunned a

minute...then smiled softly before hugging her back.

"I will. ...Be strong, all right?"

With that I ran out of the house.

"Oh dammit oh dammit..." I muttered as I ran through the city.

How long had I been out!? I had to get to Hima- no! The Tower, I had to go to the tower. I couldn't guess wrong here, the Tower

was the safest choice. Once I was out of the city I spread my wings and took off for the ivory building, not even registering the fact

I was in the air seeing as that Tower was the only thing in my sight. I had to get there... I had to get there!! Then I spotted it...the

door, the entrance was open.

Oh no.

I raced in as fast as my legs could carry me and warped into the main chamber of the Tower, finding a soulless Colette..a dead

Remiel...and Kratos with his sword raised up over Lloyd's head...

"Jaela-!?"

Before I could yell out as I was going to, Genis had caught sight of me from his spot on the ground, looking up at me in what I'm

sure was shock.

"What are you doing here?" Kratos spat, glaring at me.

FLASH!

...Oh no...a flash of light...oh no. It's Mithos...oh no...

"Well isn't this amusing," 'Yggdrasill' smirked, "Kratos, I'd have thought you'd disposed of the little failure by now..."

"Lord Yggdrasill," Kratos bowed.

"Who...?" Genis blinked.

Mithos turned to Lloyd, who had managed to get back up on his feet to glare at Mithos in his trademarked reckless way.

"Are you Lloyd?" he asked.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine!" he snapped.

Mithos cackled.

"People need not introduce themselves to a dog."

"Yeah, Lloyd, so don't introduce yourself to him," I blurted.

I promptly smacked myself in the face.

"_What _is it you just said, human?"

I swear, if no one had been looking, I would've been on the ground begging for mercy and crying my eyes out. It was that scary

having that THING looking at you like that...I began shaking, but I shook my head to break free of it. I was NOT looking pathetic

as long as someone was watching...

"Leave her alone!" Lloyd snapped.

Mithos drew his attention back to him.

"Fine then, I shall tell you may name, human." he sneered. "I am Yggdrasill! Leader of Cruxis...and, the Desians!"

Before I could even blink, he had backhanded Lloyd into a pillar, knocking it over to the side. I yelped and moved for him when-

"GAH-!"

I hit the ground too.

For a few minutes all that would register in my head was 'pain'...and then...it left. The next thing I knew I was looking at the ceiling

of a modern-looking building of some sort...and judging by what had happened...

I was in the Renegade base.

"...Damn..." I muttered, clutching my head, "not again..."

"You have some explaining to do, young lady."

"..."

I decided to fake sleep, pretending I hadn't opened my eyes.

"Don't you do that to me, 'Jaela Aliani'! Wake up this instant!!"

I grimaced to brace myself for whatever it was to come, then sat up before turning to the source of the voice to see a p'oed Raine

looking at me.

"...Professor-"

"You were from Earth, this whole time, and never told me!?"

...What?

"...W-...wha...t...?" I whispered, not believing my ears.

"..."

I watched Raine's glare slowly soften before she sighed, running her fingers through her hair. I looked around. Genis, Lloyd and

Sheena were still out of it, in their own beds of this 'guestroom'...as Colette stared vacantly into space.

"...I should explain what happened, before you say anything," Raine stated, looking away, "...the other night, I woke up to go to

relieve myself when I heard your..conversation, with Kratos."

My blood ran cold.

"...You...heard...?" I whispered, pale.

"...Needless to say, I was angered and...a bit surprised at Kratos' role in all this. I was angry at you too, of course...still am,

but...from what I heard...it seems you're in a bit of a situation, aren't you?" she looked at me, frowning. "...Torn from your

home...your life...then used like that...and apparently...you know our future?"

I could only stare at her, feeling my mind clam up again.

"...Yes," I admitted, there was no point in hiding it, not anymore.

"...This makes me angry," she huffed, glaring at me.

"I figured." I whispered.

"...You were trying to preserve our timeline, weren't you?"

I almost fell over.

"W-what-?!"

"Jaela, I'm not a fool, and nether are you," she glared, "..."

She sighed and looked away, sitting at the side of my bed as she observed the rest of the room, her eyes falling on Colette.

"...You've been stuck in a harsh situation, haven't you?" she said softly. "...You're not supposed to be here, yet you tried to make

things happen the way they were 'supposed' to, right...? ...I...understand that."

She hung her head, leaving me to guess she was closing her eyes.

"That's why I'm angry...I can't be mad at you for that."

"...What happened?" I asked softly. "After you...heard?"

"...At first," she looked at me again, "I tried to get away, so he wouldn't know I heard... Needless to say, I failed. He caught me

but then I threatened to expose him, not only what he was...but his...relation." her gaze shifted briefly to Lloyd. "...To my

surprise...he had a proposition for me."

A proposition...?

"...Kratos had an idea," she stated, "...am I correct in assuming this is a Renegade base?"

I nodded, still staring at her.

"...He knew these people would interfere, but he explained that if he were to keep Colette away, the Cruxis would come after us

and certainly kill us," she said, "so he hatched a plan... We would make it look like we were going along with it, as Yggdrasill

expected it, and then hopefully put on enough of a show to satisfy Yggdrasill before the Renegades showed up to save us."

"You what...?" I blinked.

"It was a risk, but the only one we had." Raine stated. "...Of course, we had to make it look real...the only way that would work,

of course, was if the others thought it was real. ...So yes, Jaela, we didn't tell them."

I gaped at her, then at the others, then back.

"So...wait...you...?"

"Though, of course, you were supposed to be have been 'disposed of'," she quoted, her eyes narrowed, "so you had to be out of

the picture to make this work..."

Oh damn.

"...HE came because I showed up?" I whispered. "...Oh God...Oh God...I-! Ooooh..."

I groaned, smacking myself in the face. DAMN! I-! FUCK! I almost got us all killed! I almost got us all-! Wait, no...not

necessarily, Mithos showed up there anyway, right? ...It didn't matter, it was done with, I could wonder if it was my fault or not

later.

"...It doesn't matter, we were saved anyway," she said, " it didn't go according to plan, but it wasn't like we had much choice..."

"...So..." I whispered, "...you..."

"...Kratos should show up again once we get out of here," Raine said, "...we'll explain what happened to the others then."

...Wait...so she was going to tell them that they were both in on it? But...why would she bother doing that unless...

"He's our insider on Cruxis," she stated, "because you were never actually a Cruxis angel, he's our last hope for a spy. He'll be

dropping in and helping out now and then, though I doubt the others will mind that, to tell the truth..."

A small smile crept onto her lips as she shook her head.

"They all...are too forgiving."

"...How can you trust him?" I asked.

"Hm?" she looked at me.

"I mean...I don't think it's bad you are...but...how can you trust him? How can you...how can you trust me? How do you know

we're not going to-?" I stammered.

"I don't."

"...That... doesn't sound like you..." I frowned.

"No, I suppose it doesn't," she sighed, "...but I know for certain Kratos is 'his relation'...and that he still cares for him. I believe he

cares enough about him to do this, and as for you..."

She looked at me and I got trapped in her ice-blue eyes, my heart racing as I anxiously awaited what she would say.

"...You came back," she stated, "...if you didn't care for us, you would've stayed wherever it was Kratos left you, but you came

back...knowing you might face death. ...Even if you did lie to us...I really believe what you said before, that your feelings for us

were no lie."

"...Raine..." I whimpered.

"I know, that's too soft of me," she sighed, rubbing her temple, "I shouldn't trust you, I know that..."

"...Um...though..."

She turned to look at me as I felt my face flush.

"To be honest, I uh...wasn't really thinking of the fact I might die if I went after you," I admitted, "I...well, I wasn't thinking much. I

just though that...that I had to be there, no matter what...that was really the only thing I could think, really. That that was where I

had to be...and if I had to be there, that was all that mattered..."

"...Well, did you come there because you wanted to hurt us?"

"No, of course not!" I blurted. "I went...because..."

"Yes?"

"...I wanted to do the right thing," I muttered.

"...I really am gullible for believing this," she sighed.

"...I'm sorry." I muttered.

"...Heh," she shook her head, smiling softly.

"...So..." I started, "you know Kratos is...his 'relation', and you were both in on it for this to happen...and you know I'm... an alien

...from Earth?"

"And that you know our 'future', yes."

"...I don't anymore," I muttered.

"Hm?" she raised an eyebrow.

"...This wasn't supposed to happen," I said, "...you weren't supposed to know about Kratos that soon, and Kratos wasn't

supposed to help you...not with you knowing, anyway...and...it's just all wrong, now..."

"...I see." Raine said simply.

There was another silence, one that lasted what must've been half an hour. We just sat there, not saying anything for a long while

before she looked at me again.

"So...you're an alien, hm?"

"Uh..." I trailed, "...weird as that sounds, yes."

"..."

"...Don't you DARE try to study me," I hissed, glaring at her.

"Oh fine, I won't...today." she stated, smirking slyly at me.

"...Stop that," I said, "that scares me."

"Good."

"..." I sighed, "man..."

"...So, you miss your home?"

I felt as if someone had punched me in the chest.

"...Jaela...?"

My body began to go into convulsions as I attempted to hold back the mass of emotions inside of me. Home. She had to say that

word. She had to...

"...Jaela-!" Raine yelped, "I-! Jaela, please, stop, I didn't-! I-!"

Before I knew what I was doing I was sobbing into my arms, curled up in a little ball on the mattress. I was doing that type of

choking crying, you know? Where you don't make a sound but you feel as if you're screaming, and all you can notice is your tears

streaming out of your face. I wanted to go home. That was all I could think. I wanted to go home...I wanted to go home...

"...Jaela..." I heard Raine whispered.

"I- I'm fine." I choked, barely able to speak. "I'm fine- I'm good- I'm fine- I-"

I felt arms wrap around me and a head rest on mine, a hand patting my back.

"It's all right, Jaela," Raine whispered, "...you can cry."

So I did.

**THERE! YES! I did it! I finally finished the Tower Scene! YES! I hope this made up for last chapter, if you guys didn't **

**like it as much. **

**Yuan:...So the twist was...?**

**Me: The first few chapters of when I was an emo bitch and the mary-suedom that would never happen was a result of **

**an experiment trying to brainwash me into being Yggdrasill's mindless puppet but failed because the experiment was **

**faulty. So the whole 'that would never happen' stuff pertaining to being made a Seraph? NEVER HAPPENED! n.n **

**That, and looking back at the first few chapters I was like OMG...I was a bitch. o.O So I decided to admit I was a **

**bitch, though blame it on some experiment rather than myself...because I started this story like three years ago, I'm **

**different than I was then. (Thank God) Though I admit it was my own fault I was like that then, but as I said, **

**thankfully, I'm not the same as I was.**

**Yuan:...Right. So the deal with Kratos...?**

**Me: n.n Yep. Kratos is on 'our' side, and the group is gonna know it. You should expect to see him at Meltokio, **

**shortly after meeting Zelos. He's gonna be our spy, and yes...I plan on a premature telling Lloyd who his father is **

**scene. **

**Yuan: Speaking of Zelos, if he's spying for Cruxis, wouldn't he tell them Kratos is a traitor? **

**Me: Oh he would, put he's playing all sides. So he'll keep the 'juicy' bits secret, you know. Kratos doesn't necessarily **

**know Zelos is spying for Cruxis, so...well, trust me, it'll work out. **

**Yuan:...Right, well, this was plotty...I guess.**

**Me: ...Jerk.**

**Yuan: Review, if you feel like it. **


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi peeps! And before I start, I would like to thank you all for the reviews. n.n I was so happy I made up for last **

**chapter, really, you guys flatter me...n.n'**

**Yuan: Spoiled brat.**

**Me: (Twitch) Sorry...**

**Yuan: ...Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing!**

**Me: Except and immense amount of gratitude for your patronage! n.n**

**Yuan:...**

**Me: What?**

**Yuan: Whatever. This is finally where I have my appearance, isn't it? About time.**

**Me: (Rolls eyes) Glory hog.**

"...So, where'd you go?"

I sighed for the fifteenth time in the last five minutes, looking at Genis as he looked up at me with a mix between hurt and suspicion.

"Stop pestering her, Genis," Raine stated, "we'll explain once everyone's up so we don't have to repeat ourselves, all right?"

"But sis-!" Genis started. "...This isn't fair! You know what happened too, don't you!? And Jaela-! Kratos was a-!?"

"Yes, for the last time, YES!" I snapped.

"That's the other thing we have to explain," Raine muttered.

"Huh?!"

"Hmph!" Sheena huffed, leaning against the wall. "It's one thing for the 'angel' to be keeping secrets, like she usually does-"

I flinched.

"But Raine? Come on!" she snorted. "What's going on?"

"Hey! Don't call Jaela 'the angel'!" Genis snapped.

"Why are you still sticking up for her!?" Sheena growled. "She left-!"

"She came back!!"

"She's a Cruxis angel-!"

"She's our friend!!"

"She's a liar-!"

Genis went to say something but I cut him off.

"That's true, Genis, don't make yourself one by saying it isn't." I stated.

"...Jaela..." he looked at me.

"..."

"Mmgh..."

"Lloyd-!" we all said at once.

I watched as the brunette slowly opened his eyes, turning his head to look at the rest of us as we continued our little...conversation.

"Guys...?" he blinked, then stared. "Jaela-!? You-!? Where's Colette-!?"

Lloyd sprang from the bedding and came to and abrupt halt when he caught sight of Colette's face. ...She looked like a doll, one of

those porcelain, soulless, evil looking dolls that creeped the hell out off me.

"...Colette..." he whispered.

"She won't respond to anything we say..." Sheena sighed.

"She can hear you, though," I stated, "I'm not sure what exactly she can remember, but she can hear you, that's for certain."

Lloyd rounded on me. I muttered a swear word, bracing myself. Though I distinctly heard Sheena gasp slightly, seeing as I had just

sworn in Japanese...which I'm guessing is almost the same as Mizuhoan.

"You...!" he snarled. "You're the reason Colette's-!"

"No, not entirely...it's all of our faults, if you think about it." I muttered.

"You're with Cruxis!" he snarled. "You-!"

"But Lloyd!" Genis said. "Jaela came back to help us, remember?"

Lloyd seemed to deflate, his rage disappearing.

"...I...well..." he stammered.

"Besides...she's not with Cruxis," Raine spoke up.

"I-...huh?"

"She's not!?" Sheena and Genis stared.

"In fact, Jaela here isn't even from this world...or Tethe'alla, or Derris-Kharlan either, for that matter..." Raine trailed.

"...What?" Lloyd stared at me. "Then...wait, where is she...?"

"How many are you are familiar with the stories of a planet called 'Earth'?"

"Huh? Well, yeah, but-...no...wait..you can't mean...?"

Lloyd stared at me, his honey-brown eyes going wide as I looked at him, Genis and Sheena staring at me as well, visible via

peripheral vision.

"...Raine, stop fooling around!" Genis said. "Jaela can't be from 'Earth', that place isn't even real...I mean...is it...?"

I nodded.

"Trust me...it's real." I muttered.

"...WAIT! So you're from EARTH!?"

"I thought we had established that." I stated, tilting my head to the side with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" they cried.

"It's hard to believe, but it's true." Raine nodded.

"But...then...Jaela'd have to be..." Genis eyed me.

"An alien!?" Sheena yelped, jumping back at me.

"A...an ALIEN!?" Lloyd gasped, gaping at me. "Woah-! So you're-!? ...Do you really LOOK like that!? Or are you-?!"

I rolled my eyes.

"No Lloyd, I'm really green and I have tentacles."

"OH MY MARTEL, YOU DO?!"

I smacked myself in the face.

"NO dumbass!" I shouted, blushing. "I DO look like this!"

"W-well...I mean...I just thought..."

"I can't really blame him for thinking that either..." Sheena muttered.

"Same here..." Genis admitted.

"Yes, yes, an extra-terrestrial..."

My 'uh-oh' senses were tingling...

"SIMPLY FASCINATING!!"

"AH! Don't you dare!" I snapped, glaring at her. "Don't we- You still have to explain about what happened at the tower!!"

"Huh? Explain? What?" Lloyd turned to look at Raine.

"...Uh..."

"Heh heh...busted," I whispered under my breath.

"...Well...you see..."

Raine began to explain. She explained how she had heard Kratos and I talking that night, how she had discovered that I was an

alien... Though that is really funny now that I think of it. Heh heh, I should go to the first Renegade we see and be like 'Take me to

your leader'...though the first person we'll see after that is most likely going to be Yuan anyway...so...er, never mind...right. She

explained how Cruxis had brought me here to be used for their 'nebil' experiments, though she...didn't mention my supposedly

knowing the future... Though I was thankful for that, she most likely didn't see the point in bringing it up, if it was no longer the

same...

"Wait a minute! So you knew Kratos was-!?" Lloyd snapped.

"A Cruxis Seraph, yes," Raine nodded, "I was getting to that. See, after I heard this he caught me and...well...this might shock-"

"Kratos is going to be our spy," I said for her.

"...Wait...wait! WHAT!?" Lloyd snapped. "After all that- he- what!?"

Raine went on to explain their 'plan' they way she had explained it to me, I myself jumping in and helping her every now and then to

make it easier for Lloyd to understand. Of course, Lloyd as well as the others were pissed off that they hadn't been told, but I

stifled that by pointing out it wasn't exactly fair I had to be out of the way (Not that I really knew it) for that to happen...

"So wait! Raine?! YOU made Jaela go away!?" Genis snapped.

"...We didn't have much choice," she muttered, "but not like it did much...after all, she came running right for us..."

"Damn straight," I smiled, laughing nervously.

"And almost got us killed in the process."

I almost punched myself.

"I-! I-! HEY! I didn't know-! He might've come anyway!" I blushed.

"...It's all right, Jaela," Raine said, looking at me, "we know."

"Wait a second," Genis spoke up, "if that sword thing was supposed to do that to Jaela, why is she still carrying it around-?..."

Genis cut off and I flinched, remembering about the sword. I had to get rid of it. I had to get rid of that thing, just to be safe...

"Come to think of it, where is it?" Sheena asked.

"Huh? Where's-...HEY! Where'd it-!?"

I panicked, looking around the room we were in. It was gone! Did I leave it in Asgard when I ran out!? Oh shoot oh shoot-!

"I already went to that," Raine said, "Kratos and I disposed of it when we left you at Asgard...for that reason and we didn't think

you'd race into danger without a weapon, which, obviously, I was wrong..."

I blushed, keeping my face blank as possible.

"H-hey..." I muttered.

"How could you lose your weapon and not notice it?" Sheena scoffed.

I blushed more and looked away, rubbing the back of my neck. Stupid...I was so panicked after all that that I went after them

WITHOUT A WEAPON!? Why didn't I just attach a steak to my back and walk through the monster infested woods? God dang

I'm such an idiot...

"So...Kratos is..." I heard.

I looked up to see Lloyd hanging his head, though I could've sworn that a smile was working over his face as he did so.

"He...he's on our side...?" he managed to whisper.

"..." Raine smiled, "Yes...now he is."

"So...so he..."

Lloyd jolted up, locking eyes with me.

"Jaela-! Did- was Kratos just acting the whole time!? Or did- or did he like us too!?" he demanded, shouting at me. "Like you

did...did he like us too!?"

"...Heh...heh heh..." I grinned, smiling.

"W-what's so funny...?" he asked, flushing.

"Nothing..." I smiled, "it's just...you two are close, huh?"

"W-what!?" he blushed.

"I do remember you saying that he was like a brother to you..." Genis smiled sheepishly, "remember? After one of those times he

trained you?"

Raine and I had a unison 'oh the irony' flinch.

"H-hey-!"

"Yes." I said, stopping his sentence.

"Huh? Yes what...?" he stared at me.

"Yes...Kratos liked you all..." I smiled, "...especially you."

"Huh...? Me...?" he blinked.

"..." Raine fidgeted.

"But...why did-?"

The door slid open.

"Ah, good, you're awake," a Renegade said, standing in the doorway, "the Leader wishes to speak with you, please, follow me."

I followed the soldier out without another word, taking advantage of the situation to evade Lloyd's next question. That left me with

another thought... Things had screwed over now, that was certain...not much yet, but I knew it was just a matter of time. So...with

things the way they were... Would it be best to tell Lloyd who Kratos was? I mean, if we didn't Yuan could use him as blackmail

against Kratos like he did last time, but if Lloyd knew, that would at least give them a heads up to the situation. Besides, if Kratos

was helping us now, what reason was there to hide it...?

"Ah, you're awake."

We looked across the room to see Yuan in all his double-agently glory sitting at his desk at the opposite wall. The man set aside

some papers before turning his attention to us, examining us all, but his gaze falling mostly on Lloyd.

"...So you're the Renegade leader?" Lloyd asked.

"Hm? I'm surprised you knew that," he raised an eyebrow.

"Raine explained what we knew about it," I said.

"I see..." he nodded, standing up.

He walked to the front of his desk, standing before us with his arms crossed as he continue to look at Lloyd. I'm guessing he had

some...well, SOME kind of feeling at seeing his old best friend's son, I mean, who wouldn't? Yuan was silent for another moment

as he motioned for Botta to step forward.

"So, what is it you know?" he asked.

"That you oppose the Desians, Cruxis and Desians are the same organization. The 'angels' run the Church and operate the Desians

behind the scenes, their leader is Yggdrasill..." I trailed.

You were engaged to Martel, you're four-thousand years old...

"Hmph, aren't you the know it all?" he snorted.

I glared at him, then snorted back, "Well excuse me, it was either I summed it up or Raine would have to, and she's done enough

explaining today."

I could show you 'know it all' bastard. Like that ring you had that Lloyd probably has in his pack right now, your engagement ring,

how 'Yggdrasill' is you would-be brother-in-law, your plans to use Lloyd to blackmail Kratos...

"So if that's true, is it true that the worlds are vying for mana?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes, and the one who created this twisted world is Cruxis' leader, Yggdrasill."

Everyone flinched, except Colette and I of course.

"Create a world!? That's impossible!" Genis cried.

"If that's what you believe, this conversation is over."

"Wait, the chosen..." Raine started. "Why did you try to kill Colette?"

Botta, like most lackeys, it fell to him to explain why they tried to kill Colette, then Raine brought up the mana lineage situation...the

usual stuff that happened at this point. However, then it got to something else...

"Wait!" Lloyd started. "...Who's side are you on?"

"Excuse me?" Yuan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you tried to kill Colette and me, and then you save us?"

I saw a smirk twist on Yuan's face as he stifled a chuckle.

"Well now, you're not as stupid as you seem."

"Then, he'd have to be," I grinned with a laugh.

"Excuse me!?" Lloyd shouted.

"Hm, not bad," Yuan smirked, "I approve."

"Thank you." I smiled cheekily.

"Hey-!" Lloyd pouted.

"Oh stop being a wuss..." I smirked at him.

"Heh," Yuan smirked, then glared "...that reminds me, I had a question for you..."

"Me?" I asked.

"...Why do you still have a mind of your own?" he glared.

"...You knew about that too, huh?" I asked softly.

"An extra-terrestrial walking on our planet isn't exactly something normal, so of course we would know about it," he snorted, "and

why, of course..."

"...I'm not quite sure why, in all honesty..." I trailed, lying somewhat, "it's probably because the experiment was faulty..."

A half-truth, it would suffice...

"I see..." he trailed.

There was a silence.

"...Botta," he said.

"Yes sir!"

The doors slid open.

"Oh sh-!!" I started.

We were surrounded in less than a minute.

"GOD DAMMIT!" I shouted. "I should've seen that coming!!"

"What the-!? What's going on!?" Lloyd cried.

"You see, Lloyd," Yuan smirked, "with the chosen in this state, we can't get rid of her...so that leaves us with a plan B...you."

"Me?! What's so special about me!?"

If only you knew...

"None of your concern! Get him!"

Before I could do anything, two Renegades had Lloyd's arms and Yuan walked forward...and then Lloyd kicked him.

"GAH-!" Yuan flinched.

"Lord Yuan-! It's his wound from Hima!!" Botta cried.

"Dammit, Kratos! How many times must you get in my way...?!" Yuan shouted.

Sheena took advantage of this and started to summon something-

"Undine!" I snapped at her. "Go with Undine!"

"Wh-?"

"It'll buy us more time! Do it!" I shouted.

"R-right! I summon the maiden of the mist-!"

"Stop her-!" a soldier cried.

I kicked him hard in the crotch.

"UNDINE!"

There was a roaring sound of water shooting out around us, wiping out the Renegades but leaving us all...surprisingly dry...Huh...

"Let's get the hell out of here!" I shouted, grabbing Genis' hand.

"Hey-!!" he cried.

We tore out of the now very VERY wet room and through the hallways running as fast as we could. Somehow, I ended up in front

pulling Genis along, probably because I got a head start. ...It always seemed when I was with a group I was either at the very back

where I didn't have to talk to anyone, or the very front leading people on. Though the second one only happened with people I

actually cared about... Heh, I remember my two friends, when we used to walk around town. I'd always end up in the middle and

front with them flanking me. It annoyed me, actually, and when I'd ask why I always ended up there their response was: "We

follow you, oh fearless leader." ...Heh, smart-alecks...I had to remember to belt them when I got home. After a while I came to a

stop, breathing harshly as I attempted to stop my side from hurting.

"Ow..." I moaned.

"Need...air..."

I turned around to see Genis sitting on the ground panting for beloved oxygen, red in the face from all the running. Behind him the

rest of the group were gasping.

"My gut..." Raine whimpered.

"Geez!" Sheena wiped her forehead. "For the love of-! Jaela, you run like a freaking rabbit when you're scared...!"

"Heh..." Lloyd laughed weakly, also breathing harshly, "no kidding..."

Colette stared ahead blankly... I looked away from her.

"S- sor...ry..." I panted, "Jesus...ow..."

It was true, after all...if I got scared or mad enough, I could sprint like hell. Heh...give me a wide open field, and I'll tear across just

for fun...but then it'll hurt like a biotch afterward. I am not an endurance runner...

"Ay carumba mi Dio..." I muttered, clutching my gut.

"So...think we made it far enough?" Sheena asked.

"..." Lloyd frowned.

"Lloyd? Are you okay?" Genis asked.

"Well, yeah but...dammit, what's so special about me?"

Raine and I exchanged glances as Genis brought up another topic.

"So...what are we going to do now?"

"...Sheena, where did you get your exsphere?" Raine snapped.

It was only a matter of minutes later before we had found the rhearid hangar. Let me tell you, I was AMAZED at how easy it was

to drive these things. They were a little like bikes. You turn the handles left or right to go said directions, and rolled the handles

forward to go down, backwards to go up, and a big button in the center clearly was the on/off switch. We knew this because

Sheena manged to give us a quick debriefing (Having flown on them before) as Raine hacked into the mainframe to get them

running. I stood on the craft and fidgeted, trying to suppress either a shout of 'THIS IS AWESOME!' or a whimper because I was

just a LITTLE antsy about jumping into a rift in the space time continuum...

"Oh boy..." I swallowed.

After all, it wasn't just 'jump off the highdive' type thing...it was have the machine blasted through hell knows where and then

BAM! Seriously, I was doubting whether I could honestly do this when-

"AAAAHHH!" I screamed.

The machine shot off and I closed my eyes-

...then felt wind against my face.

"..."

I opened my eyes to see a blue sky, and green land below us...

"...That was it!?" I shouted.

It was uh...kinda anti-climatic, I thought...that and I overreacted...

"Was that you who screamed?" Genis snickered, flying beside me.

I took my hand off the handle just long enough to flip him off.

"Woah-!!" I heard Lloyd gasp. "I'd hate to fall from here!"

That reminded me.

"LAND! NOW!" I shouted.

"W-what-!?"

"There's not enough mana! LAND!"

I located the nearest possible landing site, a mountain top, and headed for it, the others following me after Raine noted the fuel

gage. Now see...I had never landed a rheaird before, as hadn't most of us, so um...yeah, I was kinda panicking. Lucky for the

others they got to the mountain top right when the fuel bottomed out so they 'landed'...mine uh...skidded off the surface, ran into a

rock and sent my flying over the handles and almost off the side of the mountain.

"Jaela-!"

I used some rather colorful language as I scampered back so I was safely on the summit, my heart pounding rapidly.

"Oh that was JUST nice! PERFECT!" I shouted, swearing.

"Uh...Jaela..." Lloyd started.

"WHAT!?" I snarled.

"...You know if you fell off, you could've used your wings...?"

Silence.

"..."

Genis snickered.

"GO TO HELL!" I shouted, pointing at said half-elf.

"It looks like we managed to avoid trashing them completely..." Raine said.

"Hey, there's a tower of salvation here, too?!" Lloyd noted.

"Well duh," I shrugged, "why wouldn't there be?"

They looked at me.

"...Uh...well, yeah, I mean...it appears in the flourishing world and stuff...it appeared in Sylvarant when you got the oracle, right?"

"Well, yeah..." Genis trailed.

"But how are there two of them?" Lloyd asked.

Damn the good-question-asking retard.

"Are you sure yours isn't a fake?" Sheena asked.

They began the conversation I knew almost by heart, being the loser I am, and it took Lloyd waving a hand in my face some

minutes later to snap me out of my 'tune it out because I know it already' daze.

"Jaela? Helloooooo? You okay?"

"Huh?" I shook my head. "Oh, yes, sorry."

"Well let's go then!" Lloyd grinned. "I wonder what Tethe'alla is like?!"

...Heh, that moron...

**Yuan: No kidding.**

**Me: As much as I hate to admit it, yeah, he is a moron...n.n' **

**Yuan: Review if you want.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hm...**

**Yuan: ...And what are you up to?**

**Me: Me? Nothing, just thinking of ways to tweak the plot...**

**Yuan:...Right, and those would be...?**

**Me: Kratos popping in every now and then, then of course, what I'm going to have happen to certain Desian Grand **

**Cardinals, how to work Zelos into this and-...none of your beeswax.**

**Yuan: Hah, I got her to give away something!**

**Me: Shove it.**

**Yuan: Freakyanimegal456 owns nothing.**

"Ugh...Hurry up, Genis!!" I cried.

"Whew..." Raine sighed from beside me, leaning against a rock.

"H-hey! It's really steep-!!"

"STEEP!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" I shrieked. "You wouldn't have been able to STEP on the mountains back home!!"

After all, there was a PATH, and it's not like it was really rocky either. It only got a little less steep than mountains I had

climbed with my cousins. I didn't have problems with those at all, though going down I was a little antsy because I could see

where I could fall...going up was the easy part. Still, this wasn't steep enough to panic going down... Geez, flat-landers...

"What are the mountains on Earth like, then?!" he stared.

"I lived in them a good few years, and those were the small ones!" I cried. "My ancestors lived in mountains you had to cut

into the land to farm because they were too steep!"

I shouldn't have said that.

"REALLY?! MOUNTAIN DWELLERS!?" Raine gasped from beside me, her eyes shining dangerously. "They managed to live in

such steep terrain?!"

"Er...well, yeah-"

"They must not have had much of a civilization, though-"

"Oh no," I grinned, "the Inca were one of the greatest ancient civilizations there ever was! They had serious bridges and

fortresses, they had an Empire! They had all those old shrines and holy places like Macchu Picchu and-"

"Macchu Picchu? FASCINATING! WHAT IS THAT?!"

I grinned and began to tell Raine everything I knew about the Inca civilization, then gradually went on to the Maya, and the

Aztec while waiting for Genis to catch up. Lloyd had fallen asleep and Sheena actually was mildly interested. By the time I

finished the legend of Popocatepetl and Xetlotochen (I KNOW I didn't spell that right...it's the legend about the Aztec

princess and the warrior the mountains are named for) Genis was about to catch up to us.

"And the ruins of Tenochtitlan are still there! Under what's now called 'Mexico City', I have an Aunt that lives there!" I smiled.

"And the entire city is on WATER?! AMAZING!!"

"I know! Isn't it?!" I grinned.

"AGH!" Lloyd cried. "I've had enough! PLEASE, Jaela! We get enough history lessons from the Professor about SYLVARANT!

We don't need to know about Earth too!!"

I twitched.

"How could you say something like that?!" I snapped. "History is an incredibly valuable asset! If you don't know your past,

how can you be prepared for the future?! History repeats itself, so by studying it you can stop yourself from making the

same mistakes! It's ignorant to ignore it!!"

Ah yes...one of my famous 'flipping-out ceremonies' as one of my peers so kindly dubbed it once...

"Jaela is absolutely right!" Raine snapped, standing up to glare at him. "History NEEDS to be understood and remembered,

for the sake of future generations!!"

"Right!" I snapped. "Just because you can't appreciate it-!!"

"H-hey-!!" Lloyd backed away from us, wide-eyed. "Okay okay-! I'm sorry! Please! Stop! GENIS! HELP! THERE'S TWO OF

THEM!!"

"Oh my- two Raine's!?" Genis gasped, falling over the rock he was climbing off.

"...Can I smack him, or do you want to?" I asked blandly, looking to Raine.

"Allow me," she smiled, walking over to Genis.

"W-what-!? NO! SIS-!"

Ooooouccch...that's gonna hurt in the morning...

"...Holy crap," I blurted, my eyes snapping wide.

"Huh? What?" Sheena asked.

"...I am another Raine..." I whispered in horror, "...Sheena, kill me."

"WHAT?!" Raine snapped.

"AHAHAHA-! OW!"

That one was Lloyd.

Anyway...we finally managed to get off the mountain and head for Meltokio. Based on what Sheena said, we were looking at

a two day walk. Delightful. Oh well, it could be worse...this world could be as big as home, that would SUCK. Regardless, we

continued our trek to the city when night began to fall...

"We should make camp," Raine stated, "Sheena, do you have a suggestion where?"

"Me? Well...hm...any where's fine, there shouldn't be very dangerous monsters out in the fields like this..." she trailed.

We were in a wide, open meadow, a lot like the plains in the 'breadbasket' area, where I had also lived. I had moved so

many times, it was a little strange... Well, my father was in the military, so moving around a lot was to be expected...

"..." I took a deep breath, "ah..."

I couldn't get over how clean the air was, even in the 'modern' world of Tethe'alla. Especially that 'fieldy' smell, that reminded

me so much of the home I briefly had in that flat land... Flat, mountainous, cold, hot, humid, oriental...I had been in so many

environments, I really did have a wide range of adaptability now that I thought about it... Regardless...it was nostalgic,

very...

"...Hey, Jaela?"

"Hm?" I asked, looking down at Genis.

"...What kind of ecosystem does earth have?"

I laughed.

"Huh? What?" he asked, pouting.

"Nothing, it's just..." I snorted again. "...How many species are in your world?"

"Huh? Well...Sylvarant? Um...About two thousand-"

I burst out laughing again, clutching my gut.

"Are you SERIOUS? I mean...insects and all!?"

"Well...yeah, what's so funny about that?"

"Genis, I take it Tethe'alla doesn't have much more, so that's what...five thousand all together? At most?" I asked, smiling.

"Yes..."

"...Such a small planet..." I smiled slightly.

"Huh? It is?"

"Well, we've traveled all of Sylvarant in about...four months?"

"Yes..."

"And Tethe'alla should be the same size..."

"Yes...?"

I thought about it a minute and almost passed out. Holy CRAP. This world was tiny...If it only took like eight months total on

foot to get around it...it'd have to be the size of Australia, for pete's sake!! At the MOST!

"...I'm no expert, but your entire planet, Sylvarant and Tethe'alla combined...it'd be about ...eh, a twenty-eighth of my

planet?" I shrugged.

Genis fell over.

"What?" I asked.

"It- it's that big?!" he cried.

"Well, Earth is three-fourths water..." I trailed, "and your planet is about the size of one of our smallest continents, which

should be about a seventh of our landmass..."

"That's...that's huge!!" he gaped at me.

...Come to think of it, in retrospect it WAS huge in comparison...

"Well yeah...that's why your question is funny," I laughed, "we have millions of species. Millions. And we're discovering more

by the day. That's why you're question is funny...we have everything your planet has, and more. Well, we don't have magic

and stuff, because we don't have mana, and a lot of your species here are considered myths back home, but...yeah, when I

think about it, we have so much more interesting things back home...and more."

... I never had thought of it like that... Back home we had rainforests, subterranean, tundra, savannah...and every

environment they had here, really...not even counting the marine ecosystems back home...

"Really? Like what?" he asked.

I smiled.

As we went about making camp I stuck by Genis the whole time, telling him about...well, normal things... Things about

Rainforests, and creatures that lived in them, about the Savannah, about elephants and giraffes. They didn't have them

here, I couldn't believe it! Sheena had told me, seeing as somewhere along the line she had started listening to me too. I

didn't even really know it but by the time we had a fire going I was sitting down and everyone was listening to me talk

about...Earth. Penguins and how they survived Antartic winters, how tigers would sneak up on their victims, panda and their

bamboo homes, the creatures that thrived in coral reefs, the monster-like beings that swam in the abyssal zone of the

ocean, the species of creatures that lived in the Rain-forest, caribou in the north, how people survived in the environments

and platypuses-...well, does that need an explanation? Anyway, when I finally stopped talking, I realize it had been dark for

at least an hour.

"...Oh my God..." I covered my mouth, "I- I'm sorry, I-"

"That...is...amazing!!" Genis gasped.

"Do you truly have such creatures?!" Raine demanded.

"W-well, yeah-"

"Do they have sakura there?" Sheena asked.

"You mean cherry blossoms?" I blinked, then grinned. "Well, a country called Japan and the capital of my country does, God,

they're so beautiful, aren't they...?"

Sheena stared at me.

"...Nani?" I asked slowly.

"You just said 'what'!" she stared. "How do you know how to speak Mizuhan?!"

"It's Mizuhan? Really?" I asked, biting my lip. "Back home, it's called Japanese..."

"Japanese? ...Wait! So, uh...was the 'Trietan' you were speaking-?"

"Spanish," I stated, "my mother speaks it, most Hispanics do. Er...Hispanics are a race- well, not like elves and humans,

everyone's human back home, but they're more like...breeds, you could say. Like breeds of dogs and stuff."

"Huh?" Genis asked slowly. "So...wait, you're all human..."

"Yeah..." I said.

"But...you've got different races anyway?"

I looked at him a minute, unsure of how to answer. ...He...he was still uncomfortable with his being a half-elf, and afraid of

how they would treat him based on his race, so to think there was place with many many 'races' was a little...weird to grasp,

I guess.

"Well...yes, but it doesn't matter, we're all...people," I stated.

"So...I'm guessing it's the size and variety of climates in your world that allows changes in a species able to be labeled

'race'?" Raine asked.

I nodded, "Something like that, yeah."

"...So...you don't have...people like Desians killing people that aren't like them?" Genis asked, glancing to the side.

I snorted.

"Feh, people kill people all the time...and always for that reason. Desians...tch, at least in Sylvarant you have only one group

like that..." I muttered.

"What?" Lloyd asked. "What do you mean?"

"...Genocide is when you try to eliminate an entire race, division, or religion of people," I stated, frowning, "...it happens

everyday. There are many parts of my world which have places just as bad as Human Ranches, just in different ways...

They're just as terrible. Wars constantly fought over land, money, power...or simple misunderstandings that people could fix

if they just..." I choked.

"...But...you're all humans," Genis said.

I nodded.

"...But you're killing each other anyway...?" he whispered in horror.

"...People are sinful, weak beings, I said this before." I stated. "...Sometimes I think...that all we know is war, all we know is

hate...sometimes I think that...they're just isn't any good left in people...heh, ironic, isn't it? The natural world back home

sounds...just amazing, doesn't it? Beautiful, entrancing...but when you think about the people in it...who destroy it, who

don't care..."

I gritted my teeth, clenching my fists tightly as I closed my eyes to halt any start of tears that would be forming.

" ...I know your world is messed up," I said, "with exspheres, and the two worlds...but I'll be honest with you. Mine is more

messed up than yours. We have so many problems existing as just a result of _humans, _that I wonder if...we'll ever do the

right thing. People lie, steal, cheat, as people do here, yes...but it's so much more complicated back home...but in the end it's

not. People do stupid things for stupid reasons...and they never seem to learn or care or...anything. I think it's just that so

many people don't know how to handle their problems... I wonder sometimes if...I should-...no, giving up won't help

anything, but...I just feel so powerless sometimes...so weak, so...heh." I smirked, looking at them. "You guys are lucky..."

"Lucky?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, I don't think our situation is lucky..." Sheena admitted.

"...You've become aware of a huge problem," I stated, "a terrible truth, but you're lucky because...you know about it. Not

only that, but you're in a position to change it, aren't you?"

"..." Lloyd stared at me.

"...I'd give anything...anything for that chance..." I whispered. "A real chance to change the world for the good...to mean

something."

There was a silence and I stared in the fire as I felt their eyes on me. I guess...I had dumped a lot on them with that... Ah,

stupid me, I should've kept my mouth shut-...but... What would that have done? If I wanted to have an impact, if I wanted

people to hear what I had to say, because...because I believe in what I say, then I could never do that by biting my tounge,

could I? Heh...I remember how many times I'd get myself into trouble for saying what I thought and felt... My mother, in

particular, was not very fond of that habit... I know that yes, I had fucked up severely sometimes when I ran my mouth and I

admit I was being a dumbass and causing her pain. Some things, however... I just can't shut up about, some things...some

things I want to say, I want people to hear, and I know that might be bad consequences eventually but...I can't live my life

in silence.

Just because everyone is too afraid to stand up for their ideals, too afraid to stand up to society for what they believe

in...does not mean I will be silent, to make them feel more comfortable that they are. ...Words are really the only power I

have, for now...so I need to use it the best I can, no matter what... I know I make mistakes, I know sometimes I DO fuck

stuff up really bad because I didn't think about what I was doing, yes...I admit it, and it's nobody's fault but my own, I know

that...but... I'll think a little more about things, yes, but I refuse to let this slide. I will stand up for what I believe in, I will

stand for what's right. I know...I tend to be cowardly when I'm afraid, that I stay out of the way to save myself, out of

instinct...but I can't be like that. I don't want to be like that, I WON'T be like that! It's hard to stand by, yes...but I can't and

WON'T allow myself to be a coward, not ever again... Heh, big words...God grant me strength to stand by them...please... I

need to do the right thing...that's all I want to do, that's all I need to do, the problem is...I don't know what it is. No one

ever really does know what it is, we just take our best bets...but I want to do the right thing...in the end, all I really want to

do is the right thing...

Heh, I suppose that makes me some kinda teacher's pet or something, right? Always HAVING to do the right thing? I bet you

anything I have a complex... but...what's wrong with trying to be a good person, really...?

Still silent...

"Hey!" I laughed, grinning widely. "Now that my annoying little monologue is over, why don't we make some dinner before

we all conk out, huh? Hahahah!"

"That was...an interesting mood change..." Raine noted.

"No it's not, this is," I smiled, then stared at her with my eyes as big as I could possibly get them, "I-HAVE-COME-FOR-YOUR-

CHICK-EN."

"...Oooookaaaaaaaayyyyyy..." Sheena trailed.

"Right, I'll make-" Raine started.

"NO!!" we shouted in unison.

"Genis! Save us from your sister's cooking, please!!" I cried.

"Yeah, Genis!!"

Okay, that smack was a LOT harder than the one she gave Lloyd...

...It was the middle of the night when I awoke again, seeing the moonlight glinting off Raine's silvery hair. I sat up, not

bothering to ask why she was up so late. She had been waiting for a chance to get more information out of me when the

other's couldn't hear for a while now, she wanted to know everything I could possibly tell her. It's not like I could blame her,

of course...I would do the same thing if I was in her position... Then, there was always the chance she could try and dissect

me... All right, I'd better ask what she wants.

"What is it?" I asked.

"...I'm on watch, quickly, I need to speak with you."

"What about the others-?" I started.

"I used a holy bottle, we should have a few minutes to leave them alone safely," she said, "besides, this area is flat, we

could see them from miles away."

I hesitated a minute before getting up and following her a ways back into the field. She was right after all, we could still see

our group.

"...Jaela, I wanted to discuss with you about Lloyd."

"Huh?" I blinked.

"...About his...situation, in regards to Kratos," she stated coolly.

"..Ah..." I trailed, "...well...uhm..."

"...Kratos told me he's over two-hundred years old," she stated, "I believe it, seeing as he is an angel and the like..."

Only two-hundred...? Kratos you snake.

"...The thing is...I'm not sure if we should tell Lloyd about...his...'padre'."

I gasped.

"How the-?"

"Oh, so that is the word?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "I had figured, Trietan is very close to this 'Spanish' of

yours..."

"...Yeah, so...Lloyd's male biological genetic donor," I said, still using words Lloyd wouldn't understand if he woke up,

"Right..."

Raine snickered.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just funny how you said that..." she smiled, "...back to the point, though... I wanted to consult you about this

because frankly I'm not sure what to do..." she sighed, "on one hand, he does have a right to know, on the other..it should

be Kratos' choice when to tell him. However, if we don't tell him now it could be problems later on...am I right?"

I nodded slowly.

"Yeah...the way things went back home was he found out...well, people got hurt in the situation," I trailed, "...including

Lloyd, though not physically..."

"...I see," she sighed.

"...There's something else, Raine," I stated.

"Hm?"

"...There's someone we should meet in Meltokio soon..." I tapered off.

Should I really tell her? I mean, what could happen if I...? Whatever, things had screwed up already anyway, so...it would be

best to take advantage of the situation, right? But even so...I had to do this carefully...but...

"Yes?" Raine asked.

"...Someone in Meltokio will start traveling with us," I said quietly, "and he's going to be spying for Cruxis...and the

Renegades...and working with us..."

Raine twitched.

"So we'll have some dishonest rat in our midst?"

"Well...that's harsh, but yeah..." I trailed. "The thing is, this guy sides with 'the strongest'...and if we could manage to

convince him that's us early on... That, and really he's not a bad guy deep down...he seems like it and he's annoying as hell,

but he's really a good guy when it comes down to it."

I hated to say that, but it was true...

"...I see, so what do you want to do about it?"

"...Well, the thing is, if we bust him early he might stop giving hint offs to Cruxis and the Renegades and they'll suspect

something...one of the reasons...Yggdrasill didn't come right after you is because this guy was spying, I believe..." I bit my

lip, "but...well, we could have him give slightly false hints...then of course, the Renegades... We could easily get the

Renegades on our side off the back."

"Oh?" Raine raised an eyebrow.

"...I know how to fix the worlds," I stated, "and that's all they want, right? Then again, if we were to do that..."

If we did that, Kratos would most likely willingly sacrifice himself for the seal, like before...but then, if I told them Yuan could

save him with this mana...but then, Yuan could possibly choose not to...but if they were on the same side again... Well, Yuan

and Kratos were buddies, it was a fact, even through all of this...

"...We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Raine stated, "don't drive yourself crazy trying to figure everything out."

"...Okay," I sighed in relief, "right...so...what do you think we should do, Raine? About the spy...?"

"You won't have to worry about that."

I almost passed out at the sound of the rich baritone, having been able to recognize the voice since before I had been here,

anyway... Raine's eyes widened slightly as she and I looked to the side, where Kratos stood in his judgment garb.

"I can't stay long," he stated, "I merely came to check on you all."

"By 'you all' you mean Lloyd?" Raine smirked somewhat accusingly.

"..." Kratos glared at her.

"...What do you mean we don't have to worry about it?" I asked.

For some reason, I was so happy to see him. I don't know why...but I had actually missed him while he was gone. And not

even in a fangirling way. I had somehow gotten genuinely fond of Mr. Stoic, because he kinda reminded me of my own father

in some strange way... It had to be because of the way he advised people while trying to look like he didn't really care. My

Dad was a goof a lot of the time, so that was really the only thing they had in common. You know, except them both being

awesome, though my Dad is more awesome, even though Kratos could probably kick his ass... I digress, back to the matter

at hand...

"I assume you meant the red-headed philanderer?" Kratos asked me.

I flinched.

"...Don't worry about that, he's aware of the situation," he stated, "he knows where I stand personally, and the fact your

group contains an alien being that knows the future events...more than enough reason. However..."

Kratos closed his eyes, deep in thought.

"...You'll just have to watch him closely," he stated.

"...You know someone's going to be watching you too, right?" I asked.

Raine and Kratos paused a moment and then looked at me, somewhat surprised.

"...Pronyma is going to be tailing you," I said, "if she isn't already..."

"...I see," he stated, "I'm certain I wasn't followed this time, however...something will have to be done about her, then..."

Uh-oh.

"W-wait! You can't kill her!" I stammered. "If you do that it'll draw attention to you! Look...our group is gonna run into her

the next time we go to that mountain for the rheairds, we can beat her there so it doesn't look like you were responsible.

You know...just say you didn't get there in time..."

I felt my throat tighten and my insides squirm...

"...You want to kill her?" Kratos asked.

"...She needs to die," I said, "...but that doesn't mean I want to kill someone..."

I almost fell over as the memories hit me. When I had killed that Desian in the Asgard Region...how I cried over it. How could

God ever forgive me? ...Then, that's stupid...God forgives everything, the thing I want to know is...can I ever forgive myself

and live with it? I shook my head violently. I could worry about this later...

"...I see," he stated, "..."

"...You know, Jaela, our group has gotten a lot more soft with you around," Raine said.

I jolted.

"Hey-!"

"That's not a bad thing entirely..." she stated, "...before that Lloyd was a bit too blood thirsty, I admit...he still is a tad, but

he actually does seem to mourn over it...friend or foe."

"...That'll probably get him killed..." I whispered, "...I'm sorry..."

"...There's nothing wrong with valuing life," Kratos stated, "...it's the people who don't who end up like the Desians..."

"I'm sorry..." I muttered.

"...I'll handle her, don't concern yourselves with it," he stated.

"...I see, and while you're here...care to tell us how you plan to tell Lloyd?"

I held my breath as I watched Raine glare at him as he glared back, I swore time stopped as they dueled each other in this

tense fashion. Kratos let out a hiss.

"Plan to tell him what?" he spat darkly.

"...Who you are," she stated coldly.

My pulse began to pace faster, sweat forming on my forehead as I watched with bated breath. It was NOT a nice position to

be in...

"...That's my business, none of yours."

"Oh really? It's my business if it concerns Lloyd, he's my student."

"He's not your responsibility-"

"Oh? So he's yours? Well then, you'd better tell him so."

Kratos glared at her.

"If you don't tell him...well, that just means he's mine," she smirked, "and being mine, that means I have the right to pry into

this situation."

I saw the Seraph's eye twitch in the moonlight and Raine's smirk grew. She kinda had him there, didn't she? WOOT! Way to

go Raine! ...Wait! No! Should this happen so soon!? But...what was the reason to put it off, really? If we did, Lloyd would

just be mad he hadn't been told sooner...in fact, the sooner the better, if we're looking at their relationship... Which

shouldn't have ended with Kratos running like a damned scared rabbit on Derris-Kharlan! Exile my ass! He just didn't want to

deal with making up for what he did to his son...asshole...

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't make such comments," Kratos stated.

"...Oh shit, you heard that?" I paled.

"Yes. ...Which reminds me..." he trailed, "I had to tell you."

"...Tell me what?" I asked slowly.

"...I told you the Cruxis Crystal was diluted, correct?"

"...Yeah..."

"...It's devolving," he stated, "it'll revert into nothing but the average exsphere within the course of the next week or so."

...What!? NO! NO dammit!!

"...I take it you know that means you'll lose your wings." he stated.

I couldn't answer him. ...Dammit...DAMMIT! I hadn't even gotten a chance to fool around with them! No...SHIT! SHIT! ...I...had

always really wanted...well, wings...I...had a bit of an obsession...

"...Jaela, are you all right?" Raine asked.

No. NO I was NOT all right!! DAMMIT! SHIT! You couldn't be-! NO! You couldn't take them away...DAMMIT! NO! I had dreamed

and wanted that for so long, and since I knew it was impossible at home I had given up on it, really...but here I had actually

gotten them! Flew once or twice...but it's not like I was enjoying it. The first time I was under whatever the damn hypno-

gadget was doing, the second I was following someone so I was focused, and the last time...well, I was too panicked to

enjoy anything. I hadn't even gotten to really fly...now I had a time limit...?

"I would suggest preserving them as long as possible," Kratos told me, "don't use them at all and you should be able to use

them for an emergency. Though I wouldn't bet on being able to do so more than once."

SHIT! YOU MEAN I COULDN'T EVEN GOOF OFF WITH THEM NOW!? ...Well, I could...but...I probably would run into a fix where I

needed them sooner or later...which meant... Damn...damn..SHIT!

"..." I choked.

"...I must go now," he stated, "don't count on seeing me again for a week or so, I need to be inconspicuous. I already risked

enough coming here."

"...I see," Raine stated as he started to leave.

A second of silence.

"Which means Lloyd is still my responsibility, I gather," Raine said smugly.

"...I'll tell him at a more favorable time," he stated.

"Oh? Really?" Raine huffed.

"Really," he hissed.

Then he warped away. ...That could've gone better. However...my mind was on the...regrettably more selfish thing. ...I was

going to lose the wings...? I felt a bit...hollow, really... Heh...well, I suppose that was just the way it was supposed to be. I

was human, after all...just human. Everyday, normal, plain...human being... What right did I have to be special at all...?

"...I'll take the next watch, I'm up already," I said softly.

"...If you say so..." Raine trailed.

"...Dammit," I muttered.

**Yuan: Oh, boo-hoo.**

**Me: Shove it. BTW, I'm sorry and I SWEAR we'll have actually plot development next chapter...n.n'**

**Yuan: Whatever...Review.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Well, okay! Actual plot! Yay! You don't have to listen to me 'babble'...T.T**

**Yuan: Oh suck it UP! You know she wasn't trying to be mean!**

**Me:...Still hurt my feelings...**

**Yuan: Baby.**

**Me: SHUT UP! ...Sniffle...**

**Yuan: Crybaby here owns nothing.**

**Me: I AM NOT A CRYBABY!...Fuck, yes I am...T.T**

**Yuan:...Ouch...**

"WOW! LOOK AT THESE WALLS!"

"Eh," I shrugged.

Lloyd and the others stared at me as if I had grown another head, seeing as I wasn't that impressed by the huge walls

surrounding Meltokio. Once you've seen skyscrapers, pagodas, dams and bridges, it's kinda hard to get that riled up about

this sort of thing. It had nothing on Tokyo or New York City...geez, not even San Antonio or Omaha-...well, okay, maybe it

had a bit on Omaha. Nebraska wasn't the most interesting places I'd lived...and the cornfields crept me out, especially after I

had watched 'Signs'...stupid me. I always had nightmares over scary movies... Regardless...

"Eh? What do you mean, 'eh'?!" Lloyd stared. "This place is amazing!"

"...Well, they do have street lights here...no plasma screen advertisements like in NYC, but it's an improvement I guess..." I

trailed.

"...Plasma screen?" Genis raised an eyebrow.

"NYC?" Lloyd blinked.

"...Right, anyway..."

"I've gotta leave you here," Sheena said.

I took in the area as Sheena said her reasons for leaving and gave us the letter. The place was nice, really, it was kind of

cool because it was old fashion yet modern at the same time. The building design reminded me of London for some reason,

and there was a major difference between the game and this. First off, the place actually WAS a city, not a place you could

walk around in a matter of minutes, meaning there were TONS of people EVERYWHERE. Hopefully we could get through the

crowds without having Colette start an uproar- I shuddered. I had been trying not to think about her...you see, I knew she'd

get better soon and I felt bad for her, but...I just couldn't stand looking at her. It bothered me so much...and I felt bad it

bothered me. It was sort of like when I was in sports, there was this one girl who was mentally challenged and everyone

was so mean to her...an even though I was the only one sticking up for her, it bothered me to be around her too.

I felt so bad about it, because in my head I'd always call her 'the retard' and then smack myself for it. I know you shouldn't

label someone, it was being hypocritical of me to label someone after all I've said, and I felt awful for thinking of her like that.

I've never called her that, of course, but... Well, it's not like I have to be friends with her, I just have to make sure I treat her

the same as everyone else, right? ...Though...I tend not to get along with a lot of people, so...okay, maybe not exactly the

same... Right, either way it seemed like Sheena was wrapping up.

"We'll see you again, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Maybe...maybe not," she shrugged.

"I'm sure we will," I smiled, "take care, okay? Oh yeah...Corrine!"

There was a 'poof' as he appeared on Sheena's shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked.

I scratched his ear as I grinned.

"Take care, okay?" I asked.

He is just SO CWUTE-!...Oh heck with it, yes he is! Cutesy...

"Hey! Why are you letting HER pet you?!" Sheena snapped.

"She's not a bad girl, Sheena! She's kinda like you, really!"

"...'Cept without the chest..." I muttered grudginly.

Sheena scoffed, pulling away from me with Corrine.

"What? It's a fact," I shrugged.

"Huh?" Lloyd and Genis blinked.

Oh good, they didn't hear me-...

"WOAH-!"

I ducked just as Raine's hand swiped where my head would've been.

"What the-!? How did you-!?" she snapped.

"My Dad smacks me all the time back home, it's his way of saying hi," I laughed, "so I always dodge if I feel like it."

"...If you feel like it?" Lloyd blinked.

"Well yeah, it doesn't hurt, so usually I just ignore him," I smiled, "every now and then I dodge just to make him mad

though, it's fun."

"Your Dad hits you?"

"Not hit, smack," I said, "and it's kinda like a 'hey, what's up?' kinda thing...you guys punch each other in the shoulder and

stuff, right? To say hi?"

They stared at me.

"...Okay...maybe it's just an Earth guy thing..." I muttered.

"...Well, I'll be off now..."

"See you later, Sheena!" Lloyd waved.

"Yeah!" Genis joined in.

"See ya!" I grinned.

"Goodbye! ...See ya, baka..."

"HEY!" I snapped.

She really did not like me at all, did she? I sighed. Oh well...Lloyd, Genis and Raine and I were pretty good friends... Though

come to think of it, Colette and I didn't exactly hang out a lot either...perhaps I should try being a bit nicer with her once we

got her out of her zombie-like state...

"Hey! Look! A dog!" Lloyd grinned. "So they have them on this side too!"

"Do they have dogs on Earth?" Genis asked me.

"Yeah, except ours come in a greater variety of shapes..." I trailed.

It was true, wasn't it? All the dogs on either of these worlds looked the same but with different colors...it was kinda creepy.

Oh wait...the dog was sniffing Colette. I braced myself to hear a loud 'THUNK!' followed by a 'yipe!'. Sure enough, both

sounds occurred followed quickly by some gasps of sadness from the rest of the group. They didn't like seeing Colette like

that... I mean, it bothered me so much that I barely even looked her way anymore...

"Ahahahah!"

Oh great, crack-head turtle-suit Desian at twelve o'clock.

"Huh?" Lloyd turned.

Rodyle was grinning and applauding at the sight of Colette's action, I saw Raine tweak a bit, no doubt she realized he was a

half-elf. Lloyd and Genis looked warily at the crack-head scientist whom continued on his speal.

"That's a violent young lady there! Ahahha! MARVELOUS!" he grinned.

"Hey, Raine," I smirked, "we found you a boyfriend."

I didn't even try to dodge the smack.

"...Ow..." I muttered, rubbing my head.

Rodyle cackled again, "Oh delightful, now excuse me..."

With that he rushed past us. I briefly wondered whether I should give the group the heads up before hand, but it was

probably best to keep things as close to what they were before, the things I hadn't already screwed up that was...

"Who the heck was he?" Lloyd frowned.

"It doesn't matter," Raine said, "come, we have to find the castle."

"Should be straight up the stairs," I said, "see, you can see the minarets from here."

I pointed to where I was indicating, Raine nodding...

Three...

Two...

"One..." I muttered.

"What's a minaret?" Lloyd blinked.

"Score!" I grinned.

"Huh? Score? Score what?" he frowned.

"Now Jaela, no using big words around Lloyd," Raine smirked.

"But it's fuuuuuuunnn..." I whined.

"You got to admit, it is, Raine," Genis grinned.

"...Cheeky little bastard..." Lloyd muttered.

Ow, that looked like it hurt...

Anyway, we continued onward through the city taking in the sights... Like I said, they were in awe and I was still...well, not

entirely impressed. It didn't help that I had 'seen' this place before, but it reminded me of a college campus I went to visit

once, actually... Hm, now that I think of it...that's kinda neat. I should go there once I get back and tell my TOS-playing

friends I live in Meltokio, heheh...

...God I'm such a nerd...

"Heeheheh!"

Oh no, giggles... That could only mean...

"Now now my hunnies!"

Perv at ten o'clock.

"I know you all want me but-"

"H-HEY! WATCH IT!"

The voice was like nails on chalkboard, high-pitched, annoying, gut-wrenching...preppy...gah... I think my ears are going to

start to bleed... I hated, HATED people like that...damn floozies. At any rate, Colette had bashed into one blond biotch, and

the chaos ensued. I watched in mild amusement as the girls whined before the 'hag' comment was uttered about Colette...

"What did you say?!" Genis cried.

"Genis! Let it go...she's obviously never looked in a mirror," Lloyd smirked.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY!?" Preppy-mc-bitch-bitch snarled.

"No, Lloyd, maybe she has but the glass shattered before she could see," I smiled.

"WHAT?!"

"Geez, are you deaf?" I raised an eyebrow, still smirking.

Ah...I hadn't done this in ages. Making preps mad was one of my favorite past times back home, during study hall when I

had nothing to do and people were being bitches... I got into many a verbal battle with whiny skanks and guys who thought

they were 'gangstas'...I always won, of course... Usually because the guy wouldn't have the guts to hit me, or the girl would

storm out of the room. Either way, it was fun to beat jerks down a notch...especially when they insulted my friends...

"I said..." I took a deep breath, "YOU. ARE. AN. UGLY. SKANKY. BIOTCH. OF. A. HUMAN. BEING. BURN. IN. HELL."

"WHY YOU-!!"

"C'mon, hit me," I smirked, "or are you afraid you'll break a nail? ...Though come to think of it, that'd probably be me..."

I frowned and spread my fingers apart, looking at my nails. Damn suckers grew fast, they'd already broken during the fight

with Kvar and they were already half an inch long again... Hm...I'd have to cut them.

"EEEEWWWW!!" the girl shrieked.

I flinched.

"Look at those nails! Gross!"

"HAH! She's got claws! Meow, kitty! Meow!"

Well, at least they hadn't called me 'talons' yet... I had heard all of these before, it didn't faze me much...not much.

"...Meow," I said, smiling mock sweetly.

They all laughed and my eye twitched somewhat, still keeping the smile plastered on my face. Great, they were getting to

me...oh well, couldn't blame them for it. I had provoked them back therefore this was to be expected, I had no right to be

angry at the insult. ...I had a lot of experience in this field, if you can't tell... Though Lloyd, apparently, wasn't for the whole

'bite your tounge and humor them' thing.

"Hey! You leave her alone!"

They kept laughing.

"Now now, my darling hunnies, settle down,"

"Huh? But Master Zelos-!!"

Zelos smiled at his hookers and then smirked at me.

"So...kitty-cat, you got a name?" he grinned.

"...Jaela," I stated simply, glaring at him.

"Oh, pretty name, though I think kitty-cat suits you better," he smiled 'charmingly', "feisty, clawed little sweetie like yourself"

"Don't call me sweetie!" I snarled.

Oh God, it was like the 'K' incident all over again. You see...in my school there was a boy who acts exactly like Zelos, I'm not

even kidding you. Red hair, perverted, goes down the halls with a girl on each arm and all the girls like him for some reason.

Now, for God knows what reason this boy decided since I didn't swoon everytime he looked at me he was going to 'get my

attention'. In other, words, annoy the living hell out of me with obnoxious attempts at flirting. Interacting with Zelos was the

same as interacting with him, probably...good thing I had experience with this too... Though my friends would always make

fun of me. Having showed them TOS they were now convinced the guy in my class and myself would be the perfect couple

seeing as it was a 'Zelos-Sheena' fix. Though he fit the bill as Zelos, I failed to see what I had in common with Sheena

besides the fact I hate perverts to death.

"Oh, okay, okay, calm down kitten-"

"DON'T CALL ME KITTEN!" I roared.

Did I mention I'm very loud?

"Okay okay..." he said.

"What the...? Who the heck are you?" Lloyd asked.

"No offense, but I'm not really interested in talking to guys."

"...I hate this guy already," Genis muttered.

"You and me both, kid..." I growled.

"Oooh! What's your name, beautiful?"

Raine smirked.

"Give me your name and I'll give you mine," she smiled.

"Hey! You copied Lloyd!"

"Eh...now that I hear someone else say it, it does sound kinda arrogant..."

"Why, you don't know me? Tsk tsk... OH! And what about you, angel?"

"..." Colette didn't respond.

"What? Why are you ignoring me my little angel?" Zelos whined. "You know, I bet you're as cute as a button when you

smile!"

Yes...yes...throw him, throw him...!! I could hardly suppress my grin. I'm sorry to all you Zelos lovers...but damn is he

annoying. I like him a little, I guess, the only one of the group I really couldn't care if they died would be Regal, but still...as

long as he didn't die, I was fine with watching him get tossed around...

"What are YOU grinning at?" a prep scoffed.

"Y'know, like the cheshire cat!" another laughed.

"Right, like that..." I smirked, my eyes locked on their faces, "...tell me...have you ever had nails lodged into your eye

sockets? If not I can-"

"All of you stop, you're behaving like children," Raine scoffed.

"Which technically we are," I motioned to our group, "they are not, therefore they have no right to be acting like total jerks."

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-!"

I barely looked up in time to see Zelos go flying. NO! I MISSED IT! DAMN! I wanted to see the look on his face the instant

Colette picked him up and hurled him! Shoot...oh well, at least I could watch him stare after he landed.

"Master Zelos!!"

"WOAH-!!" he cried.

Bingo. Heheheh...I adore that look on his face, ehehehehehehe...

"T-that...was a surprise, my little angel..." he twitched, "I didn't expect you to be quite so strong..."

At the moment I was doing the victory dance in my head.

"HAH! SHIZNIT!" I pointed, grinning.

...Shoot me, I calls them as I sees them.

"Why you bitch!" a 'hunny' cried.

"Eh, been called worse," I shrugged, picking some dirt out of my nails.

"Whore!"

"Skank!"

"Hag!"

"Yep, all of 'em," I smiled cheerfully.

"Now now my hunnies!" Zelos came back...drat. "Let's just go about our ways, m'kay? See you later my darling angel, my

beauty, and my little pussy-cat-"

"CALL ME THAT AGAIN AND I'LL GO FOR THE EYES!!"

He laughed, "Of course, now, let's be off my hunnies!"

With that he took his hookers and left.

"...What...an...ASS," Genis stated.

I gasped.

"...What?" he asked.

"That's the first time I've ever heard you SWEAR," I stared.

Well, he did it in the game but...seriously, it's shocking to hear him swear...

"But he was!" Genis whined.

"Dude, I'm not saying I disagree with you..." I rolled my eyes.

"...He had an exsphere on him," Raine stated.

"What? So that's how he reacted so fast!" Lloyd blinked.

Raine's eyes narrowed after Zelos before she hurried us on our way, but not before smacking Genis for his first swear word

uttered in her presence.

Of course, the guards wouldn't let us through, the whole 'the King is sick' thing, blah blah blah, blah blah blah, go to the

church, blah blah blah... It took me a minute to realize Genis was waving his hand in my face.

"Hellooooooo? Anyone home?" he asked.

"Huh-? Oh yeah, sorry...spaced," I smiled.

"You do that a lot...does everyone on your planet do that?" he asked.

I laughed.

"H-huh? What?"

"No, I'm just remembering something... In one of my classes I used to have a folder that said: 'On my planet, this is

considered normal behavior'... But really, on my planet I'm just an oddity...you know, the weirdo of the group," I laughed,

"kinda funny you're thinking it's something normal for Earth people..."

Genis kinda looked at me for a moment, Raine biting her lip...

"...OH!" Lloyd said finally. "I get it! The folder was a joke!"

"..."

"...What?"

"...Lloyd, exactly how many concussions have you had?" I asked blandly.

"...What's a-?"

"NEVERMIND! Let's just go!" I groaned.

We walked into the cathedral...and I shuddered. Now see, I had been to St. Peter's Cathedral in NYC once on a trip, that

place is HUGE. It's...really intimidating, you know? Especially the whole 'holy' aura it's giving off... Though I felt kind of

blasphemous walking into a temple that wasn't Christian... Though at the same time, it was built a lot like St. Peter's...the

ceiling was huge, echoey...ominous. The group stared around, Lloyd looking stunned at the inside.

"Wow..."

"...Even if it's for a fake goddess, it still feels pious..." I muttered.

"Yeah..."

I almost had a heart attack.

"You're not gonna ask what 'pious' means?!" I stared.

"Huh-? Well...no," he flushed, glancing away, "...Kratos said it once during training, and he told me what it meant

afterward..."

"...Lloyd..." I frowned.

I felt bad for him, you know? I mean, he was under a lot of stress...

"...Don't worry, we'll see him again soon enough," Raine stated.

"W-well- I mean, it's just I really looked up to him..." he smiled slightly, laughing like the moron he was, "he's kinda like a big

brother to me, y'know? I was so mad and stuff when I thought he really betrayed us..."

Raine and I diverted our attention elsewhere.

"Awwwww! Isn't that sweet?" Genis grinned.

Lloyd sent him a glare I swear Kratos would've applauded for...but since he wasn't there, I applauded for him. They all sent

me dirty looks and I shrugged sheepishly before we made our way to the priest at the altar.

"Greetings! How may I help you?"

A man in his mid-forties by the looks of it, a friendly smile and wise old eyes... I wonder what will happen once they all

realize his deity is a fraud.

"Hey, uh...we were wondering about the prayers for the king-"

"Hold on a minute," the priest said, "Presea! Bring that to the Castle!"

I turned and saw a girl whom was about as short as my little sister...and my sister is on the short side to begin with. The

pink hair through me for a loop, I mean, I'd seen people who dyed it pink before but not that shade, even then, here it

looked...natural. I knew it was of course, but still...it was so bizarre.

"..." I glanced down at Genis.

He was staring.

"...Ooooh..." I smirked, nudging him in the ribs.

"S-stop that-!"

"Understood," Presea answered the Priest, then left.

"..." I shuddered.

"Who was that?" Lloyd asked the Priest.

As he filled Lloyd in, Genis still stared after Presea.

"...Pretty woman," I sing-songed, "walkin' down the street! Pretty wo-man-!"

Genis glared at me, holding his kendama out threateningly.

Hm...risk pain, or tease him more...

"...Feeeeeelllliiiiinnngggsss-!"

He hit me with his kendama...that's a first.

"Ow-! Son of a-!" I started.

"Uh...guys?"

Lloyd and Raine were staring at us, Raine shaking her head.

"...He hit me," I pointed.

"What-? You started it-!!"

"Me?!" I gasped dramatically, putting my hand on my heart. "Why I would NEVER do such a heinous deed! Your words

WOUND me, my friend."

Genis glared at me.

"...So...you're the only one on your planet that acts like that?" Lloyd asked.

"Not the only one, just one of the few," I smiled.

The proud, the marines! ...I was going into withdrawal for something, I just knew it...

"Anyway! Let's follow that Presea girl and get her to help us sneak in!"

Genis' eyes lit up.

"R-really-? Yeah! That's a great idea! Let's do that!" he grinned.

"Huh? Genis, why are you all flushed...?"

Genis was already skipping down to the door.

"...Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

I smacked myself in the face.

"You're hopeless, Lloyd..." Raine and I sighed.

"H-hey-! What'd I do!?" he asked.

**There, sorry it took so long, I've been so busy with- well, none of your beeswax.**

**Yuan: Uh-huh...**

**Me: Sorry about the wait and stuff...I hope this was better than last chapter if you disliked it, I'll find the happy medium **

**between my rants and actually plot, okay? Just please don't give up on me...T.T BTW, I was NOT making the part about **

**the 'k' incident up, for any of you who want to flame me for that. Ask 'angel-of-music123'.**

**Yuan: ...I'm tempted to quote you about now.**

**Me: O.o? Huh?**

**Yuan: And you said Lloyd was hopeless...**

**Me: Huh?**

**Yuan: Review.**

**Me: What? Seriously, what?**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hi guys! Welcome to cheese-land!**

**Yuan:...I thought this was a story.**

**Me: O.o...Oh yeah...woops! n.n**

**Yuan:...By chance, are you hyper today?**

**Me: Mmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyy-be!**

**Yuan:..(Sigh) Freakyanimegal owns nothing...**

**Me: It's gray and looks like it's gonna rain! SKLEE! X)**

**Yuan:...You're the only one I know who's hyper on gloomy days...**

**Me: But they're cool! T.T**

**Yuan: Whatever, just start the story.**

**Me: O-KAY! ROLL FILM!**

**Yuan: It's not a-**

"...I'm-"

"Bored," I finished.

"How do you always do that?!"

I shrugged and leaned against the wall, sighing.

"You're really predictable, Lloyd..." I sighed.

"But seriously! How much longer do you think they're going to make us wait?"

We were in the Crimson Chamber, nothing of significant interest had happened between leaving the cathedral and here,

with the exception of me laughing hysterically when Presea carried off the log... So here we are, waiting for the Pope to

come in and try to kill Colette, etc, etc...

Raine sighed, "I feel so out of place here..."

"Huh? Why?" Lloyd blinked.

"I haven't bathed in weeks and we're in a place this fancy!!" she groaned.

Come to think of it...we were dirty and probably smelly too... Ugh, I hated being filthy! It bothered the hell out of me...and

my mother would KILL me if she ever found out I was looking like a hobo in a place like this...

"...So what's your point?" Lloyd blinked.

Raine and I groaned.

"What?"

"It's a girl thing," Genis said.

SMACK!

"It's a HYGIENE thing!!" Raine roared.

It was at this moment the door opened.

"Hello," I said simply, glaring at Zelos.

"Geez, pussy-cat! What's with that look?" he groaned.

"STOP CALLING ME PUSSY-CAT!!" I roared.

"Right-o, kitten!"

I flipped him off.

"Right...ignoring them," Raine said, "have you reached a decision?"

"I'd suggest not attacking Colette," I spoke up, "it won't work."

"W-what? Why would they-?" Lloyd started.

"Ah..." Raine stood up, "so it was that..."

"Huh-?"

"Smart ladies," Zelos smirked darkly.

"We'll see about that!" the Pope yelled at me. "Guards! Get their Chosen-!"

"Col-!!" Lloyd started.

Before the knights could touch her Colette took out the charkams and knocked all of them back faster than I could really see.

I stared as well as everyone else as the Pope gasped with his fat ugly mouth. Zelos smirked.

"Told you they're tough, they have exspheres,"

"Be silent, chosen!" the Pope glared.

"Oooh...tension," I muttered.

It was then that Raine took the plate and they begin to negotiate our plan of action. They'd help us cure Colette and his

mighty pervertedness would follow us. Joy. Lloyd had a little episode about giving up on Sylvarant... Nothing out of the

ordinary... I was...actually kind of getting bored with this. Oh damn, now I'm acting like Lloyd...

"Jaela? Jaeeeellllaaaa...?"

"Huh-? Oh, what, Genis?"

"You were spacing out again," he said, frowning.

"Oh...sorry," I sighed. "...So we're supposed to meet Zelos at the temple, right?"

"Uh..."

"Tomorrow," Raine pointed out, "we're meeting there tomorrow because it's dark already, weren't you paying attention?"

"Huh?" I blinked. "Wait, so where are we staying for tonight-?"

"Here," she scoffed, "Jaela, you really should pay more attention..."

"We all gotta bunk in this room?" Lloyd looked around.

"Yeah, there's only one bed..." I trailed.

The door opened and a few maids walked in.

"Hello, we've come to prepare the room for your night here," one nodded.

"Yes," the other nodded, "In the meantime I'll take you to the baths where you can refresh yourselves."

Baths...?

"You mean like showers?" I asked. "WARM showers?"

"Showers?" Lloyd and Genis blinked.

"Well naturally," the maid nodded.

My brain snapped.

"...Jaela...?"

"Pardon me a moment..." I said softly.

I walked to the far corner of the room, took a deep breath...and then jumped up and down cheering at the top of my lungs.

"YES! YES YES YES oh GOD yes! WOO! WOO!"

I stopped and cleared my throat, walking back to the others.

"That would be much appreciated," I said coolly.

They were all staring at me.

"...What?" I glared.

Showers...a nice warm shower! HEEHEHEH! I giggled manically to myself and everyone inched a little further away. Anyway,

they led us to what was apparently a bathroom...for guests. They had a whole freaking bath hall for GUESTS? Well, it was a

castle I guess, but still... Apparently this was a small one...meaning there were about eight shower stalls (with little rooms

leading into them for changing, with curtains) and a large pool like tub. I blinked, this kind of looked like the bathing area in a

Japanese boarding school I visited once... Meaning the pool, the showers being secluded were more like ones you'd see at

home at camping resorts or something. There were towels lined up and we all had our extra sets of clothes.

"Please place your dirty laundry in the basket and we will clean it and return it to you in the morning, here are your

pajamas," a maid said to us.

"Pajamas-?" Lloyd blinked.

We were each given a plain set of blue pajamas.

"Huh-? Oooh..." I rubbed my face against the fabric, "it's so soooooffftt!!"

They all looked at me.

"...What?" I glared.

"One of us will be standing outside to lead you back once you are done, farewell!"

Then they left us alone.

"...So..." Lloyd looked around, "those are the shower things, right?"

I nodded, "Yep!!"

"...How do they work?"

I was currently skipping to the nearest one and almost tripped over my own feet.

"WHAT?!" I snarled.

"Uh, Jaela...we're from Sylvarant," Genis pointed out.

"...Oh yeah...most you've ever seen is a tub, huh...?" I trailed.

"Yeah, but we're not going in there together!"Lloyd snapped, pointing at the tub.

"It's a thermal therapeutic tub," Presea reported, "you do not bath in them, merely relax."

"Oh, well we don't have bathing suits or anything so that's out..." I trailed, "anyway...you really have never seen a shower?"

"No, we just said that,"

I sighed, "All right, I'll show you how to work them real quick..."

I lead them over to one of the stalls and pointed inside.

"Okay, see this?" I pointed at the spout.

"Yeah?"

"That's where the water comes from."

"WOW! From the ceiling?!" Lloyd gaped.

I had to resist the urge to make an extremely sarcastic remark.

"These knobs here?" I pointed at the one that said 'H'. "This one gives you hot water, and the one with the 'C' gives you

cold. You turn them to make the water run and adjust them till it's the right temperature, you'll get it."

"Fascinating..." Raine stared.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I'm taking this one, so OUT!" I roared.

"H-hey, why are you yelling all of a sudden-?"

"I haven't had a nice warm shower in MONTHS," I glared, "ever since I came to this damn planet I've had to deal with cold

streams like the rest of you-! Ugh...I have no idea how you live like that..."

"Well gee...sorry-"

"OUT!!" I roared.

Deciding they didn't want to be around me anymore they left. I closed the curtain in the little room leading the the shower

stall and undressed before turning on the water nice and freaking HOT. I jumped in and sighed with relief, grinning. You

have NO idea how nice it is to have a good hot shower after so damn long... I hadn't been able to get out of those clothes

for weeks... I whistled and took out the shampoo-

"AH! HOT HOT HOT!"

I sighed, "Lloyd! Just add some cold water!"

"O-oh! Right!" he called back.

"Wow! This is cool!" Genis cried.

I sighed, you know...I hate to admit it but Zelos was right. They WERE bumpkins... As I washed my hair I was so happy

I...um...well, I sing all the time anyway so why I wouldn't in the shower is beyond me...

"I'm singin' in the raaaiiiiiiinnnnn! Just singin' in the raaaiiiiiiinnnn!" I grinned. "It ain't no pain I'm just a singin' in the rain

today! Doot doot dot doo doot! La la la la laaaa! FIGARO FIGARO-!"

"What the HELL are you singing?!" Lloyd's voice asked.

"Whatever I want so shut up!" I snapped.

"...Sparkling an-gel," I started softly, "I believe...you are my savior in my time of need..."

Yes, I like Within Temptation, especially that song. It's just so pretty... I sang softly for the most part (except the high notes,

damn high notes) and I had finished showering really...but the water was so warm I stuck around for a little while...meaning

half an hour later I heard Raine yelling at me from behind the curtains.

"Jaela! We've been waiting for twenty minutes! Hurry up!"

"Oh FINE! Geez, Raine...way to kill a girl's fun..." I muttered.

I turned off the water, mentally weeping for my loss of the warmth, then grabbed the towel and got into the

pajamas...which were extremely comfy. Griping, I walked out with the towel on my head still trying to dry my hair.

"You too, Lloyd!"

Raine was yelling at a stall one over from mine. Presea and Colette were already changed and they looked like they had

showered...after all, hygiene and self-preservation were the only things they were capable of doing at this point... Genis

was sitting on the floor waiting for us as Raine yelled.

"But it's really cool and warm!" Lloyd whined.

"I know!" I sighed.

"Lloyd Irving! The room is steaming up!" Raine stomped her foot.

"Only because I'm here," I smirked, then laughed, "just kidding, couldn't resist..."

"Lloyd! I swear, if you're not out of there in thirty seconds..."

"You'll what?" I asked. "Pull him out yourself? He's naked you kn-know..."

I went wide-eyed and attempted to keep a straight face. ...He was... I blushed more wildly. Genis eyed me a minute...

"Heeeeeyyyy...what's with that look-?"

"Nothing-!" I squeaked.

Oooo...cruelty! That's what it was! Like in the game where I got Kratos on the beach and he still didn't take his shirt off...

WAAAAHHH! Why is the whole universe out to not let me get any eye-candy!? Why!?

"LLOYD-!"

"All right all right!" the water turned off. "There, happy!?"

We waited out for a minute before we heard a 'woah!' See...something by the grace of the all mighty sympathized with me...

Hence, Lloyd apparently slipped on the water on the floor, reached out to grab something to steady himself and in turn

grabbed the curtain separating us. He fell and hit the floor anyway, but not before the curtain opened which he was

clutching with one hand, and the other was clutching a towel around his waist. He hit his head on the wall and let out a yelp.

"Ow-!!"

"Lloyd-!" Raine started, concerned.

"HAHAHAH!" Genis pointed and laughed.

I began to laugh too but cut off when Lloyd sat up, still holding the towel around his waist for dear life. He groaned and

rubbed the back of my head and my jaw dropped. ..Now, in anime there is a gig when someone sees something..attractive,

they have a nosebleed. I don't believe that really happens, however, if it did I most certainly would've had one at that

moment. My jaw dropped and I think my eye began to twitch. Oh God...he didn't have a shirt on... I covered my mouth and

stared at him, stunned. Though mentally I was doing the macarana and screaming: 'Oh God! THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR

PITYING ME AND BLESSING ME WITH THIS EYE CANDY!' ...Though no way in hell would I SAY that... Lloyd glared.

"Shut up, Genis!" he snapped, rubbing his head.

It was then that Genis stopped laughing and began to stare.

"What!?" he snarled.

"..." we all stared.

You see...Lloyd's hair was still wet, something I had previously not noticed because- uh...well...he has a six pack, does that

need further explanation!? HE. HAS. ABS. Okay okay...get a hold of yourself and don't salivate... Anyway, right, back to the

topic at hand...his hair was wet and it was down around his head... Now, I have discovered something. All those things

about Lloyd looking like his dad with his hair down? Yeah? Well they're true. I mean, his hair wasn't blocking one of his eyes

but still... Lloyd was blushing and got up and slammed the curtain shut.

"...I think he's embarrassed," Genis said, "...but that was kinda creepy."

"Hm..." Raine bit her lip.

"Creepy?" I asked, not quite in the right mind after seeing what is the closest to a hot guy I'll probably ever see.

"He kinda looked like-" Genis started.

"Bed!" Raine pointed.

"W-what? Sis-!"

"Bed! Now!" Raine snapped. "Lloyd! We're going on ahead!"

"All right, Professor," I heard Lloyd mutter.

When Genis tried to say something Raine grabbed him by the ear and lead him off, Colette and Presea following after him. I

turned to follow them but instead walked over to the far side of the room...

"SKYAAAAA!!" I squealed as softly as possible while pumping my fist in a 'score' motion, "THANK YOU GOD!!"

Then I turned and calmly walked after them as if I had done nothing out of the ordinary. When we returned to the room we

found that five extra beds had been added... actual beds. How the hell did they get these in here? Then again, this was a

place where they had things like wingpacks so I shouldn't be so surprised. I sat down on the bed and then sighed in relief

as I stretched out on it.

"Ah...this is so comfy..." I purred, cuddling the pillow.

Genis jumped on the mattress next to me.

"Hah! Woah-! These are really springy-!"

"GENIS! DOWN!" Raine roared.

"Aw man..." Genis moped, sitting down.

"...Hey," I smiled, "Genis..."

"What?"

He looked at me a minute and I smiled.

"...Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm sorry," I stammered, "it's just...it's so cool that you're actually in front of me, you know? I-I mean that is...they don't

have people with silver hair back home like that, it's really cool. That and I'm just really happy I'm actually talking to you."

"...Why?" he asked.

"Well...I'm happy anytime I'm talking to anyone," I admitted, forcing a smile, "...just the fact that someone's willing to listen

to me makes me so happy... You see I...well, I just know you have to be thankful for that."

"...Jaela...are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I laughed.

"...You know, I'm kinda glad I'm talking to you too," he smiled.

I flinched.

"What?" I asked.

"Well...Lloyd and Colette were really my only friends," he said, "and I do think it's kind of cool you're a...well, an ALIEN."

I laughed, "Yeah, take me to your leader."

"...Huh?" he blinked.

"...Back home we have movies-...they're like plays on a screen, kind of like projectors," I explained, "and in one movie they

had aliens land on Earth and they said 'Take us to your leader'. It's a joke, see?"

"Wait! So you guys have had aliens on your world?!"

"No," I said, "though some people think so..."

"...Did the aliens look like us?" he asked.

"Nah, mostly they were big, ugly, green things with claws and tentacles and stuff," I shrugged.

He stared at me a moment.

"...What?"

"I was just imagining you being green with claws and tentacles," he said.

"...And...?" I asked slowly.

"...Well..." he grinned. "you don't look THAT much more ugly-"

I threw my pillow at him.

"OW-!"

"OW?! It's a pillow you pansy!" I snapped, hitting him with it after I picked it up. "Now beg forgiveness! Beg it and I might

recant my oath of wrath! BEG!"

"AH-! Raine-! Help-!"

"BOTH OF YOU GET TO BED NOW!!" Raine roared.

"Okay okay...!" I said. "Sorry...geez..."

Jerk...

* * *

Well, the next day we woke up early and found our clothes already cleaned and put in front of us. Wow, talk about service...

Now see, that's when Raine brought up a vital issue we had somehow overlooked once we had gotten here... I was still

without a weapon. Now that my saber of sorts was gone, I was kinda...y'know, screwed? I mean, I could get by good

enough with spells I GUESS, but if anything got too close I'd be a McMonster meal, hold the fries.

"We'll just have to buy you one before we leave the city," Raine stated simply as she counted our gald.

"Will we be able to afford that?"

"We don't have a choice, we can't have you being defenseless," she stated.

"...I'm sorry," I sighed.

"Don't apologize, now we need to be at the church in a few minutes. Hurry up."

With a nod I followed after them as we went out into the city toward the looming place of worship. Surprisingly, Zelos was

already there waiting for us...

"Yo!" he grinned. "So um..how's about we start over, kay?"

"Uh-" Lloyd started.

"Okay, this beauty is Raine, right?" Zelos smirked. "Colette's the cool beauty, kitty-cat is Jaela-"

I hissed at him.

"Woah woah woah, kitten! Don't get mad!" he whimpered. "Look, I couldn't help but notice you don't have a weapon..."

"...What about it?" I hissed.

"Well gee! I was GOING to use my private funds to buy you one and make sure you weren't a sitting duck out there, but

now..." he crossed his arms and pouted, "gee, my feelings are just so hurt..."

"Hey, really!?" Lloyd asked. "That would really help us out!"

"I know! But if she's going to be so cruel to me..." he glanced at me.

I resisted the urge to growl.

"We'd be pleasured to take you up on that offer," Raine stated.

"Only if she asks nicely!" he grinned.

"...Nice?" I asked a bit harshly.

"Yes, nice my fabulously ferocious feline,"

"Why you-!..." I forced myself to take a deep breath, "...fine then. May I please take you up on that ever so generous offer?"

"Hm..." he put a finger to his cheek in a very animated thinking motion, "...okay! But just because you said please!!"

Someone shoot me.

"Anyway...you're um...who?" Zelos looked at Lloyd.

"I'm Lloyd," he said, "that's Genis, and that's Presea."

"She helped us get into the castle," Genis said.

"Eh? She's not from Sylvarant?"

"...Ozette..." Presea said slowly.

"OZETTE?! THAT LITTLE PLACE OUT IN THE BOONDO-!? I mean...out in the forest?! That is so sad! You're being used-"

"Blah blah blah," I sighed, "can we cut the introductions short about an hour and just get to what it is you plan to do?"

"Ouch...harsh, my little kittie has claws!"

"That's it, I'm cutting these next second I get a chance..." I muttered.

"Cutting them!? But they add to your feminine feline mystique-!"

"It's not good to have long nails in battle anyway, it'll affect my grip on my weapon," I said, more to myself than him, "...that

and come to think of it, I really should get a scrunchie or something..."

"...Scrun...chie...?" Lloyd stared at me.

"...A hair-tie," I said, "my hair's kinda getting long..."

I mean, how long had I been here? Almost four months? I-... Holy shit... I missed my birthday. I mean, it wasn't that big of a

deal I suppose, but...I'd been sixteen for almost a month now...

"Jaela?"

"Right," I snapped back to reality-...woah, this is reality...er...right, "so...uh..."

"Well fine then, look, I've gotten us into the Research Academy is Sybak," Zelos said, "they've been doing research on Cruxis

Crystal's there, so maybe they'll have something to cure the little angel."

"Really?" Lloyd gasped.

"If I'm lyin' I'm dyin'!" he said.

Irony...sweet irony...

So after a brief discussion about Presea we decided to take her with us, Genis, for some STRANGE reason, was extremely

happy about this... Anyway, we stopped at the local armory to find replacement weapon for me. I went with something

lightweight, seeing as I'm not that physically strong, but it was sharp enough to make up for it. My tactics were hit-and-run

anyway, so it fit my need. The thing that was weird is I actually had to get a sheath... My old one was collapsable, so it was

never anything I had to worry about before...I just hope I don't look too stupid walking around with it... Though apparently

Lloyd thinks this is amusing.

"So you finally got a real sword!" he grinned.

"..." I gave him an irritated look.

"So...would you be a swordsman, or a swordswoman?"

"..."

"Swordsgirl?" he wondered aloud.

"...I'm not quite sure actually..." I muttered.

"Quit dawdling!" Raine snapped at us.

And so we were off and within the next three hours we were on...the bridge. Which we had been on for about...oh, an hour

and a half now. Did this thing EVER end?! It just went on and on...my legs were getting tired...and of course...

Zelos...would...not...shut...up!!

"And then I was like, baby! Don't go doing this to me!" he blabbed to Lloyd, who looked like he was trying to inch away.

"And she was like made of ICE man and she was all like 'you're a jackass!' and I-"

"ZELOS!!" I snapped, unable to take it anymore. "SHUT! UP!!"

"Woah woah woah! Calm down kitten-!"

"I AM NOT A KITTEN!" I roared.

"Well geez...me-OW," he stared.

"Look, we do not CARE about you and your whores, so could you please-"

"WHAT?! I'm sure bud here enjoys my tales of love and loss, right?"

"Bud...?" Lloyd blinked.

I groaned and kept walking, attempting to drown out the philanderer's whining/ranting/lying as we continued along. I wish

Sheena was here, she'd shut him up at least for a little bit... Though after what felt like a million years, we finally got to

Sybak. Of course, Presea was reluctant to go in... not that I could blame her at all. The Academy at Sybak was huge, not that

I had thought it wouldn't be... The thing was, there was a lot of very interesting things in there...

"HOLY CRAP IT'S A DRAGON SKELETON!!" I cried.

"Uhm..." Lloyd trailed.

"IT'S HUGE!" I 'sklee'd. "Oh man! Look at those FANGS! BADASS!!"

"...Uh...what's she doing...?" Zelos asked Genis.

"Uh..."

"Look at the femur there!" I pointed. "Huh...that's weird, it's longer than the lower leg...doesn't that mean it's slow ...?"

"Why, yes," Raine said, she was observing the other side, "judging by this structure it was heavily muscled...it might've-"

"Been a scavanger using it's size to scare off the prey's actual killers?" I asked.

"Why...yes, I would think..."

"Like a T-Rex..." I muttered.

Silence.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" I cried.

"ABSOLUTELY FASCINATING!!" Raine said at the same time.

"I wonder if the vestigal wings actually supported it's weight..."

"No, I would think not,"

"Then maybe you think it's evolved from-"

That's when I turned and noticed everyone was gone.

"...HEY! WHAT THE HELL!?" I shouted.

"Oh those..." Raine spat, "come on, let's go after them."

"...But I want to look at it some more..." I moaned.

They were actual fossils! BIG ONES! OF A FREAKING DRAGON! HOW WAS I NOT SUPPOSED TO BE EXCITED?! Geez, I went to

a museum once and almost had a heart-attack observing a fossil of a lizard from the Cretaceous... Then of course, my

brother ran off screaming that I was in 'ruin-mode' and my parents were left to ask me what a 'ruin-mode' was... Then my

friend called me 'Professor Sage' when I told her to wait so I could look at it some more... There is NOTHING wrong with

fossils! They're really cool-!

"Jaela! S- Tethe'alla to Jaela!"

"Huh? What?" I asked.

Genis was looking up at me, frowning.

"Where'd you come from?" I blinked.

"...You were daydreaming again, weren't you?" he sighed.

"I do NOT day- okay, I do, but..."

Genis sighed, "come on, the others went this way."

Raine nodded from beside me and we followed Genis to the room were the others were waiting. Apparently Zelos was in a

state of shock seeing as he was shaking in the corner as Lloyd tried to tell him he'd 'get used to it'-

"HEY! We're not THAT bad!" I scoffed.

"I didn't know my cuties were psycho!!" Zelos whined.

"Psycho-!?"

"CUTIE!?"

Well, after I death-glared and Raine chewed Zelos out on the importance of fossils and how it's not psychotic in the least to

be excited about them (with me adding something in every now and then to support her) we finally heard the explanation

about the Cruxis Crystals. So of course, Lloyd decided to make Colette a keycrest which we got from the cheapo at the

bazaar after some...prodding. Thing was, it was going to talk about another night for Lloyd to fix it up... Which meant we

were staying at the inn, of course... I groaned and plopped onto a bed.

"How long's it been since I've been in my own room...?" I groaned.

"Well...when'd you get here?" Genis asked.

"The day of prophecy. ...From what I know, anyway," I said.

"O-oh yeah...so what does your room look like?"

"Huh? Well..." I looked around. "...It's got more machines in it than this..."

The large room we had gotten had a bathroom, electric lights (which I was overjoyed at the prospect of not using candles),

and a fan...

"It's like a really fast pinwheel!! It's so cool!!"

"Of course it is, Lloyd..." I sighed.

"...How long to you think he's bored?" Genis asked me.

"...Five minutes,"

"Two,"

"Two hundred gald?"

"Deal."

"Right, anyway, back home technology for entertainment is pretty much widespread."

"...Entertainment?"

"Like movies, remember? And radios- they make music, kinda look like boxes, and computers...damn I miss my laptop,"

"Computer? Why do you have one of those?" Genis blinked.

"To type," I shrug, "I like to write in my spare time."

"...Write what?" he asked.

"Stories," I said.

"Stories? Cool! About what?"

I then paused at the incredible irony of this.

"Er...well..."

"Man this is so boring!"

"That was about a minute..." I trailed.

"HAH! Pay up!" Genis grinned at me.

I glared as I dug the money out of my wallet.

"That's gotta be a new record though..." I muttered.

"Hey!" Lloyd shouted at me from across the room. "I heard that!!"

...He did? What? I...I could've sworn I said that quietly...

"Heard what?" Genis asked.

"She said 'that's a new record!'" Lloyd pointed at me.

"...No I didn't," I lied.

"H-huh? But I..."

"I didn't hear her say anything, Lloyd..." Genis frowned.

"...Er...right! Okay, nevermind..."

Lloyd frowned and then went over to play with the thermostat.

"...That was weird," Genis said.

Very...

**Yuan:...Wait a second-**

**Me: Twist off from the plot #2! Here we go!**

**Yuan: And number one was...?**

**Me: The me being an experimental subject Kratos knowing it and being our spy while Raine knows he's secret thing.**

**Yuan: That counts as one?**

**Me: It's the 'big' one, now shut up.**

**Yuan:...Sigh...Review please. **

**Me: Thankys! n.n P.S., hope this wasn't too much of me blabbing...n.n'**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hi guys! n.n This is going to be fun! I can't wait to pull out a huge twist later...**

**Yuan:...You honestly don't know what plot twist you're going to pull out, do you?**

**Me: Nope! n.n But I didn't know I was going to pull that plot twist in chapter thirty-seven either! That twist on steroids **

**with the whole me an experiment Kratos a spy yadda yadda...that one.**

**Yuan:...Excuse me? You mean to say-**

**Me: I pretty much pulled that twist out my ass? Yeah! n.n Well, I had a vague idea of making the beginning seem less **

**lame by 'it never happened' but I wasn't sure how to do that, but then when I got all the reviews about me showing I **

**was an angel saying it was generic it got me really riled up and then- Hm...well, yeah, n.n I did pull it out my ass.**

**Yuan:...Freakyanimegal owns nothing except whatever twisted routinely sugar-high creature that dwells in her brain... **

**Me: Cool! I'll name him Bob! n.n**

**Yuan:...Someone get me away from her...**

"...Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"Huh? I'm not looking at you like anything."

With that I turned and started talking about something random to Genis, who was a little unnerved seeing as the only thing

I could think to talk about at the moment was asking if he'd ever had a dream about ostriches doing calculus... Which wasn't

exactly helpful when he asked what an ostrich was. Lloyd, who had just asked me that, sighed a bit and then went back to

his finishing touches on the necklace/keycrest he was making for Colette. It was right after breakfast and Lloyd was still

working his soul out on that thing... I could understand, though, after all he had promised her a necklace and he would do

anything to get Colette back to normal. The thing was...something was nagging at me in the incessant maelstrom that is my

brain, the fact Lloyd had heard me yesterday.

Now in case you haven't noticed, I have an overactive imagination, this of course clashes with my 'think logically about life'

stand to reality a great deal of the time. My imagination was running wild about such an insignificant fact. Was...was Lloyd

becoming an angel? No, he couldn't be, not yet...don't be silly. ...But he could be! If he heard-! Stop being silly, there wasn't

really a way. There's always a way! Stop thinking like a child! The coffee is hot! No, it's cold! You get the point. The thing

was...I couldn't stop thinking about the possibility and what may have triggered it... Maybe the frequency emitted by my old

weapon stimulated his exsphere? Or maybe his angelic genes? Maybe somehow an extra 'mana' signature around him, me,

constantly somehow broke a limit that was on the brink for a while that kept him from transforming? Maybe pigs could fly and

sing the macarana. I mentally smacked myself. It's bad enough I think illogically back home, but even in places that were my

fantasies I do? How low can you possibly go?

"Jaela! Why do you keep staring at me like that?!"

Oh, I was looking at him again.

"No reason," I looked away.

"Geez! Both you and Kratos with that...do you just do that to creep me our or-? GAH-!"

"Lloyd-?!" I blurted.

"Ll-?!"

"Lloyd-!"

"Bud?!"

Lloyd had dropped the keycrest and was clutching his hand, his faced scrunched up in pain.

"I-I'm okay," he twitched, "it just...hurt for a second..."

"What did? Did you get injured in our last fight?" Raine asked, racing over. "Let me see."

"No, it's okay Pr-"

Raine wrenched his hand away and looked at his exsphere...which was...glowing...

"..." my eyes widened.

...Okay...so maybe I wasn't entirely overreacting...

"...What in the...?" Raine frowned.

Then she looked at me, the expression on her face asking the question for her. She wanted to know if this was supposed to

happen. I shook my head slowly, my eyes stuck on Lloyd's exsphere as I lifted my hand to my mouth as I do when I'm in a

serious state of shock. Raine's eyes widened.

"...It's diluting..." she whispered.

"Huh-?"

"Diluting? What's diluting? You're not making any sense my glamorous-"

"OUT! EVERYBODY OUT!"

"What is wrong...?" Presea said slowly.

"OUT! OUT OUT OUT!" she shouted.

I scrambled for the door.

"Not you, Jaela Aliani! You stay!"

I froze in mid-step, grimacing as I thought the word 'fuck'.

"Huh-!? Professor, what's going on-?" Lloyd stammered.

Once everyone was out Raine grabbed Lloyd's wrist and started for me, I of course, was clueless and thought she had lost

her sanity. I yelped as she grabbed my right arm by the wrist and forced a look at my exsphere.

"I knew it!!"

"Knew what?! Professor, you're really starting to-!" Lloyd stammered.

"Lloyd, tell me, does this hurt?"

"Does what-? GAH!"

"What the...?" I stared.

"So it is-!!" Raine gasped.

All she had done was move my exsphere closer to Lloyd's-

"Holy..." I gasped.

Then it hit me.

"His exsphere's absorbing the energy it's giving off?!" I gasped.

"What?" Lloyd said, frustrated.

Raine released both of us, "That must be it. If yours is devolving back into an exsphere than the angelic energy must be

being absorbed into Lloyd's special exsphere...it may have been built to do such, thus it's transferring the traits..."

That would make sense...like how Mithos' crystal was absorbed...

"Huh!?"

I felt bad for Lloyd a minute, he looked as if he had just attempted to do trigonometric equations...ugh...

"...Jaela's crystal is decaying," Raine said, "that means it's giving off energy that it used to have and somehow your

exsphere is taking it in."

Lloyd stared at us.

"...Which means your exsphere is taking some of mine's power," I pointed at mine, "so it's hurting because it's

basically...well, getting stronger."

"...Wait!" Lloyd looked at his exsphere. "So you mean...that's why I've been hearing things lately!?"

Raine blinked and I raised an eyebrow.

"I-I mean..."

"Hearing...things...?" I trailed.

"If your Cruxis Crystal is giving some of it's abilities or stuff to my exsphere...does that mean mine's going to turn into

a...Cruxis Crystal?" he stared.

"No, it shouldn't at least," Raine shook her head, "Jaela's was diluted to begin with- that means it was like a third-rate

Cruxis Crystal, so even if it does absorb the energy it shouldn't be enough to do anything drastic."

"...So it should pretty much make your senses sharper," I stated, "so...he won't grow wings or anything?"

Raine shook her head, "No, he shouldn't. If it's just now absorbing the left over energy when your crystal began to decay

days ago, then all it should be is a minor 'angelic' boost...nothing near wings... Really, this is absolutely fascinating! I wonder

how a crystal can decay..."

Raine began to go off in her own little rant-world while Lloyd looked kind of lost. I sighed and then translated what she just

said to 'Lloyd-language'. He wasn't going to grow wings after all...aw maaaaaan! That would've been so badass! Lloyd

frowned and looked at his exsphere, biting his lip.

"...Ah! I can't worry about this right now!" he shook his head and dashed back over to where he had dropped the keycrest.

"I've gotta finish this."

Lloyd went back to trying to finish it and I watch him, biting my lip as well. Was it just me, or did Lloyd look a

little...disappointed?

"Oh! Right, Jaela, let the others back in, would you?" Raine asked.

I sighed, "Sure, Professor..."

It was around noon when Lloyd finally finished. We had just eaten lunch at the cafeteria inside the academy (Raine

volunteered to cook but after I screamed at the top of my lungs I managed to convince Zelos to pay for our meal at the

institute,) and were standing around waiting for Lloyd to attach the keycrest. I didn't bother looking, I knew it wouldn't work

so I just stood there and braced myself for the disappointment my friends were about to- ...my...friends... I suppressed a

delighted giggle. I just loved being to call people that...back home I was always talking about my friends to my parents and I

was just so happy I had them... My friends are precious to me, they...really never will know how much I care about

them...how happy I am that they call themselves my friend...

"What do we do now?"

I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Maybe we could ask Dirk?" Genis asked.

Uh-oh. Wait...THIS at least could be avoided, right?

"Uh...should we really talk about this here?" I asked.

"What? What's wrong?" Genis asked me.

"Nothing, but do you really think it's smart to discuss our next move here?"

"...Why not?" Zelos asked slowly.

"I-"

"There she is!"

We turned at the strange voice to see a few armored men, they weren't wearing a standard uniform, but they were looking

right at us... Who were these guys? I nervously felt my hand hover above the hilt of my saber.

"Which one of you is 'Jaela'?" one said.

Me?

"And what makes you assume we know this person?" Raine said coldly.

"This,"

One of them showed us what I almost choked at seeing. A picture of me glaring with a snide expression on my face...wait!

That was in the Meltokio square! How did they get a picture of that?!

"Our employer didn't like you insulting her," the man smirked, "so she hired us to find you and teach you some manners."

"...Ooooohhhh...that'd be Beth," Zelos sighed.

"W-what?!" I looked at him.

"She has something called a 'camera', it-"

"I know what a camera is!" I snapped. "How come I didn't see her take it?! Was the flash off or something?!"

"Point is, she doesn't like being insulted..." Zelos trailed.

I felt my eye twitch involuntarily.

"W-what? H-hey! I'm not the only one who-!!"

"Nope, but damn she just did NOT like you," Zelos laughed dryly, "don't worry, she has things against pretty girls that show

her up-"

"I AM NOT PRETTY!" I snapped.

"The point is," he said, "Beth's the type to hire people to do her dirty work..."

I froze.

"...Oh Christ you've gotta be kidding me..." I groaned, pulling out my sword.

"Hey, little girl got it," one of the hit-men laughed, "get her!"

"Oh no you don't!" Lloyd charged in.

"Lloyd-!"

CLANG!

I stalemated with one hit-man who tried to bring his sword down on my head. My muscles immediately began straining as I

tried to stop the blade from getting down closer on me...which it was. Fuck! Why wasn't I strong enough to protect myself?!

Like when I fought with my cousin back home... If it was a real fight, I know he could've easily beaten the shit out of

me...and that made me feel so...worthless. I wasn't tough enough to protect myself...like my Dad said...he told me I just

wasn't tough enough...that I couldn't...

No...NO NO NO!

"GOTCHA!"

The man knocked my weapon from the stalemate and came down for me- the was knocked back when Zelos parried the

blow from me. I choked.

"C'mon kitten! Get in the game!" he snapped.

I didn't bother yelling at him and dashed to the back and chanted as fast as I could, and I talk pretty damn fast. The thing

was concentration. I locked my sights on the one that had almost had me and pushed aside the shame, though I can't say

the same about the fury and frustration I had at once again being a fucking liability. I felt my gaze intensify into a glare and

held back a snarl as I finished casting.

"TAKE THIS ASSHOLE! NEGATIVE BLADE!!"

The magic sword shot through him and he let out a scream, doubling over. I raced up to him and almost plunged my sword

through his throat. Then froze, my eyes going wide in terror. I was about to kill him in cold blood... My heart began racing

wildly. How...how could I...?

"JAELA!!"

I turned and saw the last standing sellsword about to strike out me- then fell to the ground when Presea effortlessly plowed

him into the floor. They were all out...and all breathing... I would've sighed with relief but I was still staring in shock at what I

almost did. How could I... I dropped to my knees and dazed off as tears began to slide down my face, shuddering.

"H-hey! Jaela, are you hurt?"

Lloyd and Genis had raced over to me, both of them looked concerned but...

"...I can't believe I..." I sobbed, "I can't believe I almost killed him..."

"..." Lloyd flinched a bit and Genis paled.

"...They attacked us," Raine stated, "you have no reason to feel guilty."

"..." I nodded weakly, but I couldn't stop crying.

"Geez, kitten..." Zelos sighed, shaking his head, "it's not anything to get upset over, they were just thugs, they need to get

their asses handed to them-"

"No-!" I blurted. "They're! They're people! It doesn't matter what they-!"

I choked on my words and began to cry silently again.

"...Bleeding heart," I heard Zelos chuckle darkly.

"...Jaela..." Lloyd muttered.

I couldn't believe I did that...I did that without even thinking to stop myself...what kind of human being was I? What kind of

person would...how could I do something like that? I shook my head and stood up, violently wiping the tears away from my

eyes as I cursed myself for my weakness. I cleared my throat and then turned to them, trying to act like nothing had

happened.

"Right," I stated, "...I...I'm sorry about that, it's my fault they were-"

"Nah, it was all your faults," Zelos shrugged, "it's just you're the one she tried to put the blame on."

"...Thank you," I said.

"Huh? It's true-"

"No, I mean, thank you for saving my sorry ass," I stated.

He looked at me a minute and then grinned.

"Aw! It was nothing my sweet hunny! Just gimme a kiss and we'll call it-"

"No," I hissed, glaring at him.

He flinched, "okay okay! Don't look at me like that!!"

"...I'm sorry," I sighed.

"You there!!"

We turned and found...the Papal knights. Shit- wait! We hadn't said anything about going back to Sylvarant, so why the hell

were they-?

"It's against the law to fight in a public area!" one snapped. "We're taking you in!"

"Woah woah woah!" Zelos stepped forward. "Look, they attacked US, furthermore, I'm the CHOSEN, you can let that

slide...right?"

"The law is the law, chosen one," the knight sneered a bit.

"...Oh...so that's it then," Zelos snorted, "you're the Pope's men, right?"

"The Pope-?" Genis asked.

"I hardly see how you can take us in..." Raine hissed at the knights.

"Be silent! Arrest them and take a sample, but don't touch the angel!"

I wondered a minute if we should try to fight back, but they had already grabbed Genis and Presea, then the rest of us a

second later. Speedy bastards. Wait...sample? How exactly did they-

"OW-!!"

They fucking cut me-!! With some machine that looks like a diabetes sugar-tester! Those sons of-!

Oh no.

"Hey-! Wait was that for?!" Lloyd snapped.

"It's because of the Caste System here," Zelos said.

"Some half-elves look identical to humans, it's necessary to detect them."

They already had Raine and Genis.

Fuck.

"S-sir-!"

"Oh n-" I started.

"This one!"

I almost had a heart attack when the one holding me shook me by the shoulders.

"Wh-what the-?!"

"The reading! It's...! It's strange, sir!"

Oh crap...tell me that thing couldn't tell I wasn't from here...

"This one too!"

"Me?!"

"Lloyd-?!" the rest of us gaped.

"What? Let me see!"

The one apparently in charge looked at the device that had taken my sample, then at the one that had taken Lloyd's. Me, I

could understand, but Lloyd? What the hell..well, they didn't say it said he was a half-elf, but they said the reading was

'strange'... Strange meaning what...?

"Sir! Matches! The two silver-haired ones are half-elves!"

That seemed to distract them.

"Huh?" Lloyd looked at them.

I saw Raine pale, as if she was in a really horrible dream... Then she closed her eyes a minute before swallowing and looking

up, determined.

"That's right," she stated.

"R-raine-!!" Genis stammered.

"There's no point in hiding it now," she said, her voice only faltering somewhat.

It was then that I realized what a strong woman she was. To stand up straight and admit it even though she knew what

that meant... It was something so simple in the game I overlooked, but to see her say it... I realize that took just as much

courage as it did to rush into a fight. Courage of words...it's so often unnoticed...

"Half-elves convicted in crimes are to be executed immediately!"

"W-what?!" Lloyd tried to break free. "You can't-!!"

"Racist bastards!" I growled.

"You two! Take them back to the city!"

"Wait, half-elves can use magic, we should have all our forces there for backup."

"...Fine, throw the rest of them in the basement or something," the leader said, "...and have the half-elves down there take

a look at the sample for the one in red and the violent girl."

How did I look violent? I was just growling at them like I wanted to tear their throats open and gnaw on their esophagus. I

yelped when I was pushed toward the hall which lead to the basement.

"Move it!"

I said a few choice words as we were corralled down into the basement. I would've tried to kick them, but since they were

wearing armor that would've just resulted in my foot getting unnecessary bruises.

"Dammit..." Lloyd growled from beside me, "Genis and the Professor..."

"We'll get out of this," I whispered, knowing he could hear me, "we'll save them."

They lead us into the basement and I almost gagged on the musty, moldy odor that inhabited the area. There was a faint

yelp as a woman working by the dim light jolted and looked toward us... Kate.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"They are criminals," some nerdy creep who had led us here said, "watch them until we return...and study the blood samples

from the dark-haired female and the boy wearing red, understood?"

"Y-yes..."

Then they left us.

"Criminals..." Kate whispered, "if you had luck enough to be born human, why would you throw it away like that?"

"We're not-!" Lloyd stammered.

Then they saw Presea.

"...Presea?! You're Presea-!!"

"Huh? And how does a half-elf in a lab know a human child?" Zelos asked slowly.

It was then Lloyd questioned and Zelos explained the cock-and-bull hierarchy of Tethe'alla, about the treatment of half-

elves, and the eventual questioning of the angelus project. I was listening...sort of, but really I was trying to find something

to get the damn cuffs off of me. There had to be something I could use as a file of some sort in here... These things REALLY

were not comfortable...why the hell did Regal wear them all the time? Well, I knew the reason, but still... That and I was

really trying to get my mind off earlier...how I had been such a...such a freaking burden... I growled and looked around some

more, trying to put my frustrated energy into doing something useful. However, it was then that Kate said something

interesting.

"...You're not human, are you?"

I turned to look at her, but she was looking at...Lloyd?

"Huh? What makes you say that?" he stared.

"A human couldn't possibly be friends with half-elves," she said.

"But I am! Please! My best friend's going to get killed!"

"Yeah!" I joined in. "We can't let them get away! Please!"

"...Kate..." her partner said slowly, he had been looking at the samples the knight had left them, "...look at this..."

"...This is..." Kate's eyes widened after looking at them, "...interesting."

"...What's 'interesting'?" my eyes narrowed on them.

"...You're an...alien...?" they slowly looked at me.

"...And if I am?" I asked.

"Woah, wait...what?!" Zelos stared at me.

"Yep, she's an alien,"

POOF!

Before I could blinked the shackles on all of us fell to the floor, a giggling Corrine sitting on the floor looking pleased with

himself. My eyes widened and then the next thing I knew Sheena was standing in front of us.

"Sheena!" Lloyd gasped.

"And Lloyd IS a human, he was raised by a dwarf so he's a bit of a strange one, but yeah, the two half-elves that were

arrested are his friends," she said.

"Great timing!" I sighed in relief. "I was wondering when you'd get here..."

"Well, you're welcome," she glared at me.

"...You really do have half-elf friends?" Kate asked Lloyd slowly.

"Well, he's friends with an extra-terrestrial," I shrugged, "so I imagine that yes, he could be friends with half-elves."

"Right, and we're going to save them!" Lloyd said. "And if you get in our way..."

"Wait," Kate said, "...there is an exit..."

"Kate-!!" her friend gasped.

"Just promise me, if you get your half-elf friends and come back here...I'll release Presea from her project, I swear," she said.

"Really?" Lloyd stared.

"Yes," she said.

"Then of course!" Lloyd said. "Where's the way out?"

"...It's over here,"

Kate walked over to the bookcase and it slid open. ...Why is it always behind the bookcase? Seriously, it could be...I dunno,

behind the over or something, but why always the bookcase...? Lloyd thanked Kate and then rushed for the exit, yelling at

us to hurry. I zipped off too, after all, Genis was my friend too...and Raine was just too awesome of a person to not want to

save.

"Thank you!" I shouted as we ran out.

I though I heard Kate say something, but I was already out of earshot.

"Come on! Let's hurry!" Lloyd lead the way.

"Hold up, Lloyd!" Sheena shouted, racing after him.

"Wait for meeeeeee!!" Zelos whined.

I raced after them, Colette and Presea keeping pace with us. Now, if it wasn't for the crystal/exsphere whatever the hell it

was I had, I know I would've been out of the running (literally) before we even got to the bridge. I mean, back home I could

jog about five laps around a soccer field and be like 'okay, what's next?' while only being a little bit winded, and since I'd

been here with all the massive amounts of walking I'd say I was a pretty good runner by now, not as good as Sheena or

Lloyd, but good enough. The thing was, the bridge took us HOURS to cross last time, and Lloyd just would NOT slow down!!

I mean...damn, I'd seen him run before but the guy was just tearing hell down the thing! I thought SHEENA was the ninja

here, you know? She was second behind Lloyd, but still... I will never know where Lloyd gets that endless supply of energy

from...

"B-bud-!" Zelos panted. "Wait up!!"

"We can't slow down or-!!" Lloyd yelled back at us.

"If we run ourselves ragged we'll be too tired to fight to save them!" I roared up ahead between gasps for breath. "Rest for

JUST a minute-!!"

"But-!"

"They're WALKING Lloyd! We've been running!" Sheena joined my cause. "Just slow down at least!!"

The red speck up ahead that was Lloyd slowly...well, slowed down, though I'm sure Lloyd was muttering some things right

now. Somehow we caught up and kept pace with Lloyd, who looked really riled up. I mean...I was too, because Genis and

Raine... My feet moved a little faster and I bit my teeth together. This...wasn't a game...what if they actually did die...? A little

faster. Then I saw it.

"Hey-!" Sheena gasped.

The bridge was going up.

"This isn't good! They're lifting the bridge!" Lloyd said. "...We have to jump it!"

"Woah woah WOAH! We'll die if we-" Zelos started.

I was already running past.

"What the HELL, Jaela-!?"

I heard footsteps and a second later Lloyd was beside me, then a bit ahead of me, the others were following us (though I

distinctly heard Zelos say something about us being suicidal freaks). Let me tell you something...it was NOT easy running up

that thing, no friction at all. If it wasn't for the exspheres, we would've slid and landed back on our asses. Somehow we

defied the laws of nature though, and then we jumped... Then I realized something. We had jumped.

"HOLY SHIIIITT-!!" I screamed.

Jumped. JUMPED! WAS I INSANE-!? WAIT! WINGS-!

"AH!" Lloyd cried from beside me.

"Oh crap oh crap-!!" I stammered.

Without thinking I unfurled my wings and then something happened that made me want to throttle somebody and bash my

head against a rock... They disappeared.

"...Oh you have GOT to be FUCKING KIDDING ME!!" I shrieked. "NOW!?"

I looked down at the approaching water and my eyes widened. Okay, Sheena! ANYTIME! However, I couldn't stop screaming

and then suddenly... I wasn't falling. I blinked and looked up, noticing someone was holding my wrist. From the time I

stopped falling to the time Sheena finally got Undine to save our arses took about the span of three seconds at most, but it

seemed much longer. I remember I looked up to see Lloyd holding my wrist, his eyes were wide and mine widened to the

point I thought my eyeballs would fall from the sockets. Lloyd had wings. My brain just registered that by the time Undine

shot us back up and we gently landed on the concrete. Now see, if it wasn't for what had just happened I'd have been on

the ground, kissing it and thanking God for the concept of solid footing. Thing was...

"Whew..." Sheena sighed, "I'm glad I managed to summon her in t-...LLOYD?!"

Lloyd was still holding my wrist and he looked about as shocked as I did. His brown eyes were wide and he gaped at me

before slowly looking over his shoulder, then letting out a shout.

"WHAT THE HELL-!?" he gasped.

They weren't as big as they were in the game, though they were a bit larger than Colette's, the same eagle-look to them

and the green-blue hue. A bit damp from the water Undine had used to send us back up, and judging by the red bits of

fabric on them they had torn his shirt. Thing was...I was too dumbfounded to really think about that at the time.

"Dalbal...medduba meba..." I babbled.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH!!" Zelos gasped.

"Excuse me, Professor Raine and Genis are..." Presea trailed, being the only one who could still form a sentence.

"R-right-!" Lloyd shouted, drawing his swords. "Let them go-!"

"A-another one?!" a knight shouted. "S-sir-!!"

"Two angels?! This might be a problem..." the lead stammered.

"Lloyd?!" Genis gaped at him.

"U-uh...let them go!" he snapped, shaking his head.

"G-get them-!"

Luckily, Zelos had already started casting.

"FLAME LANCE!"

The spell hit two of the guards, mentally slapping the rest of us into getting our rears into the fight. I tried to avoid looking

at Lloyd, I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the fight...and I barely could as it was. It was over within a

minute, and Lloyd raced over to Genis and Raine, picking the locks on their handcuffs which fell to the ground with a metallic

'clang'.

"Are you guys all right?" he asked.

Genis and Raine were staring at him.

"...Um..." Lloyd looked over his shoulder.

There was an extremely long silence.

"That...is so...BADASS!" I shouted.

"What?!" everyone stared at me.

I slammed my hand over my mouth.

"...P-professor!" Lloyd cried, looking at Raine. "I...I thought you said..."

"...A-apparently I was...wrong..." she blinked, eyes on his wings.

"Well, _apparently_!" I scoffed.

"Grr...that doesn't matter!" Lloyd blurted. "Are you two okay?!"

I snapped myself out of it and ran over to Genis, looking at his wrists to see if the cuffs had rubbed his skin raw...

"Good...you're not hurt..." I sighed in relief.

...Then I smacked the little twerp.

"Ow-!"

"DON'T WORRY ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!!" I shouted, shaking him by the shoulders.

"You...came for us?" Raine said slowly.

"Well, duh," Lloyd grinned, "you're our friends!"

"But...we're-"

"Half-elves, I'm an alien, and apparently Lloyd's an angel," I pointed, "yes, so?"

"Err..." Lloyd blushed, then muttered, "...how does Colette put them away...?"

"B-but-! You still came for us!" Genis gaped at us.

"Well yeah," I smiled, ruffling his hair, "you do that for friends."

"Yeah," Lloyd grinned, "...Professor, why are you looking at me like that?"

"...Wings..." she muttered, her eyes narrowed, "...but that couldn't have..."

Lloyd flinched.

"Uhm...uh...DAMMIT! HOW DO I PUT THESE THINGS AWAY!?"

We then had a an amusing moment watching Lloyd do a bizarre motion I can only compare to a dog chasing his tail,

apparently Lloyd had some instinct in his head telling him going around in circles would do the trick.

"..."

Raine smiled, and Genis began to sniffle a bit... To know Lloyd accepted them must have really meant a lot to them... It's a

wonderful feeling, to know people truly do like you for who you are... At any rate...

"Just think about it Lloyd," I sighed, "they'll go away."

"Huh? How can that do it?" he blinked.

"Just do it."

"Okay then..."

There was a flash and they were gone.

"...Hey, it worked..." he blinked, then grinned, "Whew..."

That didn't stop us all from staring at him though.

"...Stop looking at me like that!!" he blurted, red in the face.

"So...I'm guessing he hasn't always had those, right?" Zelos asked.

"Not that I knew of..." Sheena trailed.

"...So okay...they're half-elves, Jaela's an alien and Lloyd's an angel."

We all got quiet again.

"...CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN THIS TO ME!?" he shouted.

Yeah...it was a rather awkward situation, you can imagine...

**Me: By the way...the Lloyd growing wings part ISN'T the twist I was talking about at the beginning. n.n' Because that **

**wasn't a twist, it was visible a mile away...n.n'**

**Yuan: God have mercy on our souls.**

**Me: Shut up! (Grumbles) Either way...I hope that was good enough for now...I really do. I was wanting to do that thing **

**with Lloyd getting wings while falling off the bridge thing for a LONG time...n.n' Hope it was good...**

**Yuan: Don't mind her being repetitive, she's tired and it's late.**

**Me: I am no ti-! Zzzzz...**

**Yuan:...Review if you wish.**


	43. Chapter 43

**What...chapter is this? O.o**

**Yuan: Forty-three, I believe.**

**Me: O.O ...n.n' Dang I write a lot...sorry...**

**Yuan: (raises an eyebrow) ...right...Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

**Me: It's such a pretty day! n.n**

**Yuan:...What is in her water...?**

There was a silence.

"...STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!"

Zelos backed up from me, putting his hands in the air in front of him.

"Woah woah woah space-kitten, don't gouge me open or anything-"

"WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT!?"

Truth be told, I did feel a bit guilty about yelling at him after he saved my life, but I just...grr...he got me so mad... I mean,

sure, I understand why someone could be uncomfortable around someone who isn't even from the same solar system,

but...it still didn't make it any less annoying. I looked around the area a bit more as we continued walking for the mountain.

Obviously, Zelos was a little shocked at our little secrets and would take shifts staring at me, Lloyd, or suspiciously at Raine

and Genis. That made me want to hurt him, I mean, I realize he didn't like half-elves and all but... It's not like he had the

right, he was the one who said to go get the rheairds... So obviously that meant he was leading us into Yuan's hands. I

rubbed my temple with a sigh, trying to think of a way out of this...

"Jaela? You okay?" Genis asked.

"Huh? Sure," I lied, "sorry about that."

Thing was, I couldn't think of anything. The group trusted Zelos, so if I said anything about not going there...well, Raine

might listen, but the others would trust Zelos. That, and Sheena didn't believe a word I said half the time anyway, which

would probably bring her to accuse me of something... Then, the last time I had tried to change things that priss sent hit-

men after us and it ended up the same way... Would it be better to just let things run their course? I groaned and hit myself

in the head, trying to stimulate something of a thought although the action merely killed some brain cells. How did I get into

this situation?

"Any particular reason you're giving yourself a concussion?" Sheena asked.

"Because I like to," I said dryly.

Sheena glared at me and then kept walking. How did I get on such bad terms with her? I never insulted her any, did I?

Ugh...I really wanted to go home...or maybe just get some aspirin.

"Soooooooooo...bud..."

"Uh...what...?"

Lloyd slowly turned to look nervously glance at Zelos, whom was eying him.

"...You really don't know how you got them, or you just don't want to tell me?"

"I TOLD you! I just-! I was falling and then-! I-!" Lloyd stammered.

"Well gee, I was falling too but you didn't see ME grow wings-"

Lloyd quickened his pace to get away from Zelos, who sobbed dramatically.

"Why does nobody LIKE me?" he whined.

"Because you're obnoxious," I said.

"Ouuuuch! Jaelaaaaaaaaaaa!!"

He paused a moment and then smirked.

"You know my little space-kitten, you being a little E.T. actually explains a lot," he grinned, "like why your body is so

totally out of this world!"

Sheena beat me to smacking him.

"...That was a bad pun," I sighed, "a HORRIBLE pun..."

"Idiot chosen!" Sheena growled.

"The mountain's up ahead," Raine stated.

"Great!" Lloyd grinned. "So let's hurry up it and get the rheairds!"

"Why don't you just FLY up it and-"

I smacked Zelos before he could finish, Sheena getting his other cheek a second later.

"Stop picking on Lloyd!" Genis said, coming to his friend's defense.

"I'm not! It's true!"

We smacked him again.

"OW-! Why do you all hate me so?!" he cried dramatically.

We ignored him and started up the mountain, all of us warily glancing at Lloyd every couple seconds. He was trying to act

like nothing had happened, but I could tell he was very uncomfortable with this. Not only did he suddenly sprout wings, but I

guess all of us staring at him didn't help either.

"..." I looked at the others.

Raine, especially, would not take her eyes off her student. That calculating look was in her eyes again, you could practically

see the gears working in her head as she attempted to analyze the situation. She was sure my exsphere's dilution had not

accounted for Lloyd's wings...so perhaps she was coming to the same conclusion I had. Kratos. I didn't seriously think it was

possible for the angel gene to be inheritable, but...was it possible it was dormant and then the uh...'crystal-radiation'

stimulated it? It wasn't THAT far out there... Lloyd was ahead of us and may gaze fell on the two holes in the red fabric. They

disappeared like normal wings, why did they appear like they were solid? I groaned, nothing made sense anymore...

"Hey guys! It's just a little further!" he grinned back at us.

"R-right..." I nodded.

Within a minute we were at the mountain top and I desperately tried to think of a way to avoid the situation that was to

come when the last of us, Genis, stepped on the mountain's summit...

"Woah-!"

"Wait a-!!" I gasped.

And we were trapped inside a barrier.

"What the-?!" I gasped. "This wasn't-!!"

Zelos didn't even lead us over to the rheairds yet! Not only that but...we were ALL in here...even Colette, meaning there was

no one to miraculously trip and free us. My eye twitched at the thought...this was NOT supposed to happen...

"Walked right into my trap, fools!" Yuan smirked, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh come on! You've gotta be kidding me!" Zelos cried.

Damn good actor that rat...

"You, retrieve the rheairds," Yuan ordered some footmen.

"Sir!"

It was then, however, fate decided to keep things they way they were that WASN'T in our favor and Pronyma showed up in

all her slutty glory. She cocked her head to the side, observing us with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh? Lord Yuan, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same, Pronyma!" Yuan spat, obviously this did not work in his favor either. "The roll of you Desians is to

wreck havoc on the declining world!"

"I have orders to retrieve Colette, please turn her over to me," she said.

Yuan growled a bit, then reclaimed his composure, "Fine. In turn, I'll be taking custody of Lloyd."

"I have no orders in regards to him, do as you wish my Lord," she said.

She turned to the cage of sorts we were held in and frowned.

"And...how exactly am I to extract her from that?" she asked Yuan.

Something in my head...well, it didn't click really, because I didn't figure a way out of this, but I realized Yuan was in a bit of a

delimna. If he stopped the force-field Lloyd could get out, but he couldn't hand over Colette with it up... Pronyma was

obviously getting impatient, and Yuan looked furious.

"...Be quick about it," Yuan stated.

There was a flash and the field was down. I went to move but then I discovered something. Pronyma was a hell of a lot

faster than I thought she was. She snatched Colette and the wall popped back up just in time for me to slam into it and

damn near break my nose.

"Oh fu-!!" I shouted, clutching my face.

Zelos curbed a laugh, "W-well...um...that was smart..."

"GO TO HELL, JACKASS!" I shouted.

"Hm? Why is there such a crude keycrest upon the cruxis crystal?" Pronyma wondered. "How pathetic, I shall remove this

ugly thing at once."

She went to grab the necklace...

"N-no!" Colette jerked backwards. "This is the present Lloyd gave me!!"

I grinned.

"Colette spoke...!" Genis gasped.

"Colette?! Are you back to normal?!" Lloyd gasped.

"What-?"

The blond turned to look at us with her big blue eyes.

"Why...is everybody inside that thing?" she wondered.

"Impossible...!" Yuan gasped.

"INCONCEIVABLE!" I gasped loudly and over-dramatically.

Even Pronyma and Yuan stared at me.

"...Inside joke," I stated.

"There's no way that could restrain the Cruxis Crystal!" Yuan snarled.

"Well obviously it DID..." I shrugged.

"Nice one, Lloyd," Zelos grinned.

"Whatever, it shan't last long, come with me!" Pronyma reached for Colette.

Then Colette did something I will forever adore her for.

"Ack-!" Pronyma yelped.

Now see, it looks like Colette just grazes her with her charkams, right? In reality, Colette didn't have time to reach for

them...so she smacked the skank's hand away, bitch-slap style, resulting in a loud 'WHACK'ing sound. She took her charkams

out AFTER that, but I was just mentally praising God for the sight, hooting 'bitch-slaaaaaaaaaaapppeeed!' in the (albeit

twisted) sanctuary that is my mind.

"Get away from me!" Colette cried.

Then, of course, she tripped.

BBBZZZT!

And then the force field was down.

"O-oh no!" she yelped. "I broke it!"

Genis laughed, "now that's our Colette!"

"Some things never change..." Raine smiled, shaking her head.

"Colette!"

Lloyd ran over to Colette, helping her up.

"Lloyd! Lloyd thank you so much for the present! I was so happy!" she smiled. "I just couldn't-...Lloyd? What happened to

your shirt?"

"...Uh..." he muttered.

"Why you little urchins-!!"

I saw the spell shooting for them and ran in front.

"GUARDIAN!"

That brought the rest of the group to their senses and they took battle positions against Pronyma, whom had just shot a

weak dark blast at us. The spell around me disappeared and I was left stunned that I actually did something right. Oh

well...you'll do something good eventually if you keep at it, right?

"You little vermin!" Pronyma growled at us, taking out her staff.

"Don't stay in one place!" I said, knowing her spells would be a bitch. "Raine! Start casting purify!"

"What? Why-?"

"Just do it!"

We ran for Pronyma, whom was casting, and a second later-

"ACID RAIN!"

Immediately we began to stagger and my head felt seriously dizzy...

"PURIFY!" Raine shouted.

Then, just like that, we were fine.

"Thanks, Raine!" I shouted.

"Pyre seal!" Sheena tried to hit Pronyma from the side.

The Desian swerved to the left and was about to retaliate when Zelos came in with a light spear move, managing to knock

her back a bit. Though I guess she didn't become the leader for nothing, because a second later she was back on her feet

(sorta) and then cast dark sphere on- me-!? Suddenly everything got dark... My heart raced for a split second and without

thinking I closed and the opened my eyes like I had to see the dark mana last time. I could see through it...and Kratos said I

could channel it from around me, didn't he? And this was a lot of dark mana...

It was either that or get owned.

"NO YOU DON'T-!!" I shouted.

Somehow I'd taken the mana into my hand like I had done in some earlier fights, then I flung it as hard as I could in

Pronyma's direction. My wrist jolted a bit after I had thrown it and the next second it simply...exploded. Apparently this

caught Pronyma by surprise and she let out a shriek before backing up. She locked eyes with me and I had mixed urges to

either smirk, or shit myself.

"You little WENCH!!" she roared.

"Uh..."

"JUDGMENT!"

I whirled around to see Colette pointing at Pronyma, beams of light shooting down at the half-elf from the sky. When she

was preoccupied with that, Genis threw a 'thunder blade' at her.

"You-!"

Presea raced up and hacked away at her, and by some grace of God (for Pronyma, that is) the Desian actually BLOCKED all of

them... Geez...I thought she was kind of...well...a pushover...

"Beast-!" Presea started.

Then hell froze over, because Pronyma ACTUALLY knocked Presea AND Sheena, whom was coming up beside her, out.

Okay...so I was DEAD wrong. Note to self: Pronyma is a slut, yes, but not a pushover.

"I won't be beaten by the likes of you-!" she crowed.

Then I almost had a heart attack.

"HYAH!"

Lloyd had attacked her from behind...and outright CRUSHED the 'armor' type ring protecting her back and drove the blade as

well as the fragments of the metal into the skank's dorsal side. Pronyma let out a choking sound and then hit the grass, her

eyes wide and glazed looking.

"...How...the hell...did you do that...?" I whispered.

"...I..." Lloyd gaped down at her. "...T-that doesn't matter! Yuan!"

With that he turned to face Yuan, raising his swords again.

"This is the perfect opportunity to settle this!" he said.

Lloyd ran forward and then...well, I just HAD to blink.

"Kratos-?!" Lloyd gasped.

Kratos looked at him and then calmly sheathed his sword, glancing at Yuan.

"What are you doing here?" Yuan hissed.

"Lord Yggdrasill has summoned you," Kratos stated coolly, "leave."

"Grrr...are you taking the chosen?"

"No, we shall leave her for now, it's the toxicosis," he stated.

"...Fine then," Yuan snorted.

He glared at Lloyd one last time, then flew off. Did I mention Yuan's wings are really kickass? I mean, you only see them

ONCE in the game, but seriously...they do look really cool...

"Dammit-! Hey, wait-!" Lloyd started.

"Calm down, this isn't the time," Kratos stated calmly.

"What do you mean this isn't the-?!"

Lloyd turned and looked at Kratos. There was a brief silence in which something registered in Lloyd's brain...he was looking

at Kratos.

"K...what are you...?" he stammered.

Kratos turned away and then walked over to Pronyma.

"...You may wish to avert your eyes," he stated.

"Huh-?"

I didn't cover my eyes, but somebody else did. I yelped and tried to break free but stopped struggling when I heard a

scream of pain, a sick, 'schlup'ing sound, a few gasps and then an eerie silence... After a minute whoever had covered my

eyes had released me.

"Who-?" I turned.

"I'm sorry!"

Colette was standing behind me, looking a little sick.

"...Why'd you-?" I started.

"I...had a feeling what he was going to do, and..." she frowned a bit, "and I know you don't like seeing that stuff, so I...I'm

sorry!"

"...Seeing what?"

I turned around...and almost threw up. Pronyma was dead. Clearly dead, seeing as she had been beheaded. Lloyd and

everyone in my sight looked a bit sick and Kratos was kneeling on the ground simply wiping the blood off his sword with

Pronyma's hair, as if this was something that happened every day.

"...Thanks, Colette," I muttered.

"It's...okay..." she said behind me.

"W-why did you-!?" Lloyd stammered.

"They'll believe she was killed by the lot of you," he stated simply as he sheathed his sword, "after all, you COULD have

finished her right there."

"...B-but-!" I stammered.

This wasn't supposed to happen...holy SHIT this WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! Oh no oh no oh no...and..oh nooooooo...

"Don't worry about the details, I'll take care of it," he said, then looked around at us, "...your group has gotten larger, I see."

"Y-yeah..." Lloyd stammered.

There was a silence almost as awkward as when Lloyd grew his wings earlier.

"..." Kratos looked at Lloyd.

"...You really are on our side!" Lloyd blurted, grinning like the idiot he was.

"...I had thought Raine had explained that-" Kratos started.

"She did! But-! But-!" Lloyd stammered, then laughed. "S-sorry!"

"Shouldn't you be tending to your companions?" Kratos motioned over at Presea and Sheena.

"Ah-! Guys-!" Lloyd dashed over to them.

"They'll be fine," Raine said, whom had been inspecting them, "...HEALING CIRCLE!"

Blue light surrounded them a brief moment, but they still didn't wake up.

"Once they wake up we should make camp somewhere," she stated.

"...Then it'd be best to descend the mountain as soon as possible, it would not be wise to dwell here after dark,"

"Oh no oh no..." I groaned to myself, she wasn't supposed to die yet! Oh no...

"...I told you I would take care of it," Kratos stated, "...calm down."

And how was HE going to 'take care of it'? Oh man...

"Wait...so...huh?" Zelos blinked.

"..." Kratos turned to Lloyd, "...What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

"Why are you all here in Tethe'alla?"

"We...we came to save Colette?" Lloyd asked more than answered.

"And what good will that do?"

"What-?" Lloyd started.

"Even if you do succeed in saving her, what good will it do? The system of the worlds vying for mana will not change,"

"Woah, so wait! Has Tethe'alla already begun to decline?" Zelos asked.

"No, the Tower of Salvation is still visible in this world," Kratos stated, "though if in the even the ch-...Colette, merges with

Martel this era of prosperity will come to an end."

"I won't let that happen!" Lloyd blurted. "I...I'll find a way to save both of them! Both Colette and the worlds! This twisted

system that relies on stealing mana...I...I swear I'll change it!"

I smiled a bit at Lloyd, and Kratos was doing his best not to smile as well.

"Good, I had been hoping you would say that," he smiled softly and looked away.

"...Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

I sighed, "Lloyd doesn't even realize his charisma right after he shows it..."

"What's charisma?" Lloyd blinked.

"Yep," Genis sighed.

"..." Kratos shook his head.

"What? What?"

"...Chosen, Colette, that is," Kratos said suddenly.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"...It truly would be in your best interests to remove that keycrest."

Lloyd jolted.

"W-what?! Kratos-!"

"Calm down, let me explain," he said, "...if left alone the keycrest on the crystal could contract a rather...unpleasant, disease.

I realize you want her to maintain her soul, however, her life may be in jeopardy because of it."

Lloyd stared at him.

"...D-disease...?"

"W-what? Colette, do you feel sick at all?" Genis asked.

"N-no..." she shook her head, "I feel fine. Really."

"Disease?" Raine asked, having diverted her attention from Sheena and Presea.

"Yes," Kratos nodded simply.

"...Of course, allowing her to lose her soul again is out of the question,"

"Damn right!" Lloyd stated.

"However..." Raine frowned, "..."

"...It may not even occur, however..." Kratos closed his eyes a minute, "it need not be worried about right this instant."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Lloyd turned to Colette.

It was then that Lloyd made a crucial mistake-...no pun intended. He turned to Colette, thus allowing Kratos a full view of the

holes in his shirt. I smacked myself in the face for his sake when Kratos took notice.

"What happened to your back?"

There was a silence, I think a cricket chirped in the background.

"...Maybe I'll name it Fred..." I muttered.

"M-my...back...?" Lloyd turned, staring at Kratos.

"Yes, your back," he stated sternly.

"...Uh...nothing happened to-"

Kratos walked over to Lloyd and put his hand on his shoulder, forcing Lloyd to swerve around to let the Seraph get a better

look. He 'dot-dot-dot'ed.

"...What happened?" he asked.

"H-hey-!" Lloyd broke away. "D-don't touch me! It's nothing!"

Zelos then coughed in a way that sounded like 'liar'.

"Oh, that.." Raine's eyes narrowed. "...I'm sure you'll find that interesting..."

I paled. Oh no...Raine...please don't do anything stupid... Then, not like she would, this was RAINE, but still...

"...Find what interesting, precisely?" Kratos glanced at her.

"Well, Lloyd?" Raine looked at him.

"W-wha-? Professor I don't-!"

"Y-yeah, do we really have to-?" I started.

"Lloyd Irving, show him," Raine stated.

"But I-!"

Raine gave him one of the scariest looks I've ever seen.

"Show him...show him what...?" Colette frowned.

Oh yeah...she didn't exactly see that, seeing as she flew right over the bridge... Even then, she was not exactly in the same

plane of reality we were at the time. Lloyd twitched a bit and looked to Genis for help.

"Uh-" the half-elf started.

Raine smacked him.

"Ow-!"

"Lloyd Irving! Now!" she demanded.

"But I-!"

"Show me,"

I swear the temperature dropped about twenty degrees when Kratos said those two words. All of us looked at him, then at

Lloyd, who paled.

"A...all right..."

Lloyd grimaced and feathers began to swirl around him...

"..." Kratos gasped...you know, as much as he CAN gasp.

Then a minute later Lloyd's new wings shone from his back.

"L-Lloyd-!" Colette gasped.

"..." Kratos twitched slightly.

"...I..." Lloyd glanced around nervously.

"We were falling off a bridge and WHAMO! Suddenly Bud here's got a set of feathery appendages!" Zelos laughed. "Funny

thing is...we don't know WHY! Well, besides for Jaela's diluting, but the gorgeous Professor says that couldn't have caused

it! So um...could it?"

"...No," Kratos said, eyes on Lloyd's feathers, "...it couldn't have."

"W-what-? So...so how did...?" Lloyd looked over his shoulder.

"Well, it could be a matter of something else..." Raine glared at Kratos.

"..." he closed his eyes, "...it's all right, I've seen enough."

Lloyd sighed in relief and dissolved the wings, looking like he had just avoided a difficult test question.

"B-but wait..." he stammered, "if Jaela's crystal thing didn't do it, then..."

"We should be leaving now," Kratos stated, "if we delay any longer it will be nightfall before we reach the mountain base."

"Wait...we?" Zelos raised an eyebrow.

"You sound like you're coming with us," Genis said.

"That's because I am," he stated.

"You are?! Now?!" I gasped.

"Did I not make myself clear?"

"B-but-!" I stammered.

Could he DO that? Wouldn't that cause too much suspicion? Wouldn't-?

"For the last time, I ask you to calm down," he stated.

"...Ooooh..." I groaned.

"Wait...you're coming with us...?" Lloyd stared.

"For a day or two, I'm afraid I can't stay all that long," he stated.

It was then that Presea and Sheena decided to wake up.

"Oooowwww...my head..." Sheena groaned, "what'd I miss-? Kratos?!"

"Chance at having missed crucial information, ninety-nine percent." Presea stated.

"We'll explain on the way down..." I laughed nervously.

"Let's get a move on, then," Kratos stated.

"Doot-doodle-doo, Kratos has joined the party," I whispered to myself.

"Huh? What party?" Lloyd stared.

"...Nothing!" I lied.

And so we made our way down the mountain in which time Lloyd brought up the question of what we were going to do now

about getting back to Sybak in an effort to get out of the awkward silence that resulted from both his wings and the re-

adding of Kratos to our merry little group.

"Hm..." Sheena mused, "I've got friends in Meltokio, maybe they could help."

"Unless of course Mr. Angel here has a better way...?" Zelos leaned toward Kratos.

"I'm afraid not," he stated coldly.

"...Ouch," Zelos said.

"...It's really weird,"

"Hm?" I turned to my side, where Genis was looking up at me.

"Having Kratos back...it's really weird, isn't it?"

"Kind of..." I mused.

I was more concerned with the thrashing the time-line just went through. What the hell was going to happen next? Was

Genis going to turn into a giant pink-polka-dotted elephant wearing a tutu? I shuddered.

"...And why does he keep looking at Lloyd?"

"Besides the wings?" I asked blandly.

"Uh...Guys..."

We froze in our tracks and almost passed out when we saw Lloyd behind us.

"...Uh..." I trailed.

"Sorry!" Genis blurted. "It's just-! We didn't mean-!"

"I-it's okay..." Lloyd looked to the side, then grinned, "it doesn't matter, right? I'm still me, nothing's changed! Right?"

"..." I smiled, "yeah."

"Of course!" Genis grinned. "Besides Lloyd, I'd never think any less of you because of something like that. After all, you're still

my friend even after..."

"..Thanks, Genis," Lloyd smiled.

Oh he is so cute when he does that..

"...Jaela, you're blushing again," Genis said flatly.

I smacked him.

"Settle down," Raine stated, "we're almost at the bottom."

"Sorry, Raine..." Genis and I said in unison.

It was getting dark when we finally got back into the fields and we decided to make camp before the sun set. I was on

firewood duty and Zelos was whining that we had to sleep outside.

"Well Mr. Hotshot, if you've got a better alternative please tell," I huffed.

"Why, in fact, I do," Zelos smirked.

It was then that Zelos pulled out a small package of sorts.

"...Is that a wingpack?" I asked, seeing the symbol on it.

"A what?" Lloyd blinked.

"It's an object designed to carry large objects and minimizes their size for travel," Kratos explained.

"..." Lloyd blinked.

"You can carry something really big in something really small."

"Oh!"

Kratos and I sighed.

"Exactly! Observe!" Zelos grinned.

He flipped open the flap and faced the field opposite us...

FWOOP!

"HOLY CRAP-!!" I gasped.

"Woah-!!" most of the rest of us stared.

"...Nice..." Sheena muttered, "I've never actually SEEN one of these..."

It was an entire BUILDING. Well, it was a small building, granted, but still...a BUILDING! In the wingpack? I didn't remember

anything like that in the game...but then, there was nothing with Kratos with us at this point either... Argh, I don't know

anything anymore...

"Th-that's amazing!" Lloyd gasped.

"Woah!" Genis gaped.

"This, bumpkins, is the latest in traveling comfort," Zelos smirked, "large enough for ten, with beds, plumbing, electricity, air

condition, heating and a kitchen! Of course, it's only three rooms, but...eh, it's good enough."

"Good ENOUGH!?" I twitched. "Are you kidding?! We're not close to anything like this on my planet!"

"Woah, so your planet's full of bumpkins too?" he blinked.

I glared.

"At least my planet isn't the size of a country..." I muttered.

"Oh who cares?! Let's go inside and check it out!" Lloyd grinned, racing in.

"..."

I glanced around a second before zooming after him. We opened the door and stared like idiots.

"Woah..." we gaped in unison.

Zelos wasn't content with this? It had a fricking LIVINGROOM, sure, it was joined in with the kitchen but it was a NICE

kitchen. There were two doors and beds inside both the rooms, and a smaller one which was a BATHROOM. ...Needless to

say, I almost cried. No more having to camp outside...

"...Thank you God..." I whispered up to the ceiling, almost in tears.

"Wow...this is pretty impressive, I've got to admit," Sheena said, looking around.

"It's really pretty in here!" Colette chirped.

"...Zelos!" Raine snapped. "Let me see that wingpack!"

"Huh? What for-?"

"I need to study it! Let me see!"

Zelos yelped and attempted to run away while Raine demanded the wingpack. I would've sat down to watch, but I was too

busy checking out the place. The two rooms each had five beds in them, and the bathroom even had a shower-tub

combination. Heck, there was even a washing machine of some sort... The kitchen wasn't stocked, but definitely was state of

the art...my mother would kill for a kitchen like this... I sat down on the couch in the 'living room' and sighed in relief.

"It's so soft..." I mumbled, feeling drowsy all of a sudden.

"This place is so cool!" Genis grinned.

"Cool? It doesn't have ANYTHING..." Zelos moaned.

"What are you talking about?" Lloyd blinked.

Anything? Well, besides cable TV, a jacuzzi, videogames, phones, stereos and computers, it had everything. ...It's weird, I'm

so happy about just having a place like this without the trappings after all that's happened. Well, just give me paper and a

pencil and I can entertain myself if need be. Drawing and writing are pretty much what I live for when I'm bored.

"It doesn't matter what it has so long as it serves its use for shelter," Kratos stated, "though I suppose it would be best to

prepare supper, based on the hour."

"Yeah," Lloyd grinned, "I'm starved!"

Raine opened her mouth.

"NO!" I roared.

"I didn't even ask yet," she said, looking somewhat disappointed.

"Well, I can make something I guess but...uh..." Genis eyed the kitchen, "...what are you supposed to heat stuff up with?"

Zelos, Sheena and I all stared.

"...What?"

"Oh yeah...they don't have ovens and stoves like this in Sylvarant..." I laughed, scratching my forehead.

"...Well, I suppose I could try to cook something but uh..." Sheena fidgeted, "I don't think we have the ingredients for stuff I

know how to make..."

Yeah, we didn't have much rice or miso after all...

"Well, we could show Genis how use it..." I trailed.

I walked up to the stove and found the whole thing was electronic, like some of the fancier ones back home. It shouldn't be

that hard...right?

"...Uhm..."

Thing was, I couldn't...quite find the way to start it.

"Well? How does it work?" Genis asked.

"...Um..." I fidgeted, "well..you...uh..."

I'm the type that you'd find in a lab over a kitchen, it'd be more likely to see me identifying the concentration of ions in a

solution than boiling potatoes or something. The most 'cooking' I've ever done involved a can-opener and a microwave, if

that tells you anything.

BZZZZZZZZZZ...

"Woah-!" I jumped.

"It's on the side,"

I stared, honestly fearing my brain had snapped when I looked up to see Kratos had turned the machine on.

"...R-right..." I said, "yeah...I knew that. Totally."

"...Liar," Genis muttered.

"If Genis doesn't want a certain part of his anatomy cut off, he'd best shut up."

"..." Genis inched away from me.

Kratos sighed and motioned for us to move aside. We did so and he took his place in front of the oven.

"It's simple," he stated, "this controls the temperature..."

Kratos pointed out where everything was, and it wasn't that much different from the ones back home, really, except some

switches and dials and the like were in different places. ...That and you pressed a button on the side to start it... Stupid

button... Once Kratos finished up I found myself staring at him...as was Genis...and Lloyd...and Zelos...and

Raine...and...everyone. He looked around at us and then glared a bit more than usual.

"What?" he asked.

"...It's...just..." Lloyd blinked, "...how do you know how to use that?"

"I've seen a lot in my life," Kratos stated.

"The way you say that makes you sound old,"

I had to resist the urge to snicker.

"Well, angels do live a long time, or...that's what I was taught..." Colette said.

"Woah, really? Is that true Kratos?" Lloyd stared.

"...Possibly,"

"So you could be like, an old geezer?"

"..."

It was really hard not to laugh...really, REALLY hard.

"...That's weird," Lloyd said.

"Hmph, Genis, did that help?" Kratos asked.

Genis nodded.

"Okay! I'll try..." Genis smiled.

With that Genis went to work cooking dinner and I raised an eyebrow. I just couldn't get over how bizarre it was to see a

short, blue-wearing silver-haired half-elf running around a kitchen that didn't look much different than back home. Briefly I

imagined the same happening in my own home...it was just so strange...

"...Lloyd," Kratos spoke up.

"H-huh? Yeah...?"

"..." Kratos examined him a moment.

"...Er...Kratos... Can I ask you something?"

"Hm? ...If you wish," he nodded.

"...Do...you know why I...?" Lloyd fidgeted and motioned over his shoulder.

"...I might know,"

I had diverted all of my attention onto the conversation, as had everyone else while they tried to act like they hadn't.

"R-really?" Lloyd stared. "S-so...why...?"

"Yes, Kratos," Raine stated coldly, her eyes locked on him, "why don't you explain?"

I swear the air got about ten degrees colder, I personally had stopped breathing, looking at Kratos, then Raine, then back

and forth between the two of them.

"..." Kratos glared at her.

Raine glared back, "well?"

"...Uh..." Lloyd backed up a bit, "y-you know...it's okay, I don't...er..."

"Um...w-why don't we just...catch up?" Colette smiled, trying to break the tension. "I mean...um...or relax or...please?"

"..." Kratos looked away from Raine then walked off away from the rest of us.

"Tch," Raine glared.

"...Uh..Professor? What's up between you two...?" Lloyd asked slowly.

"Nothing,"

...This wasn't going to be as easy as I thought.

**Yuan: ...It's midnight, you do realize that?**

**Me: While I'm typing this? Yes.**

**Yuan:...Shouldn't you...be asleep?**

**Me: Sleep?! HAH! Who needs s-? Zzzzzzz...**

**Yuan:...She should either go to bed earlier or take in more caffeine...what was she thinking cutting soda out of her diet? **

**Perhaps it's sugar withdrawal... Honestly, women, she's not even overweight and-...why am I talking to myself? Crap, **

**her rambling has rubbed off on me...damn human. Review.**


	44. Chapter 44

**She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancin' in the rain, once you get a taste of her you'll never be the same! **

**It'll make you go insane! Outside inside out! Livin' la vida loca-!**

**Yuan: What, the, hell?**

**Me:...What? I like music...you know that...**

**Yuan:...Chica loca.**

**Me: Va a infierna.**

**Yuan: Tch...Freakyanimegal, the wanna-be Hispanic, owns nothing.**

**Me: Hey! I'm half! My Dad's a cracker and my Mom's a ritz bitz. n.n**

**Yuan:...What does that make you?**

**Me: A wheat thin.**

**Yuan:...Just read it already...**

I woke up while it was still dark, everyone was still sleeping in the room all us girls were in. For some reason, I felt really

antsy... That and maybe it was because of the bright moonlight that was creeping through the shades, making the room lit

with pale shadows. ...I just had a dream about home... I closed my eyes and stifled a sob that was threatening to come

out of me... I really did want to go home... I tossed around trying to go back to sleep for a little while before I groaned and

sat upright. Might as well go to the bathroom...had to go anyway. I stalked out of the room and made my way to the said

room. When I came out a moment later I came out to see the main door close.

"...Huh..."

Someone just went out... Slowly I exited the building as well, looking around the area to see who had just left. I couldn't

see anybody... Then I looked up and saw a green-blue blur zooming around... Lloyd? Yep, it was Lloyd...and he was flying

around... I stared a minute before grinning, giggling a bit to myself as he zipped around in circles. That goof-ball... He was

doing the same thing I had wanted to do...just buzz around for the hell of it...

"He's good at it, isn't he?"

I almost had a heart attack.

"D-dammit, Kratos!" I gasped, putting a hand on my heart. "Don't scare me like that!"

Kratos merely glanced at me from the side and looked up, watching as Lloyd did a barrel-roll.

"..." I frowned.

I was entranced, really, just to watch him fly around... I wanted to so bad myself... I had wanted to, but I never could get a

chance even when I had wings... It was another one of my dorky, asinine obsessions, wings... They say everyone dreams

of being able to fly when they're younger, I guess I just haven't grown out of it... Nor do I really want to. That type of

freedom...to be able to feel the air zooming past...the rush of it... Perhaps that's why I adore roller coasters, especially the

ones your legs dangle from. I like to watch the world blow past and I just imagine I'm not strapped to anything, that I'm

just moving like that freely... I can't get enough of roller coasters for that reason, nor can I get enough of stories about

fairies, angels...video-games ABOUT angels or winged people...

"...How long has he been doing this?" I asked Kratos.

"I came out merely a few minutes before you did," he stated, "he left about ten minutes ago, so I came to check on him..."

"...Lucky bastard..." I muttered under my breath, looking at Lloyd.

We fell silent and I could hear Lloyd laughing, the kind of giddy, somewhat hyper laughter I probably would've been doing

from the thrill of it. He really was enjoying that... I wish I could've... It was then that said idiot swerved around, upside

down, and instantly stopped laughing when he saw us. I saw the color drain from his face and he landed quickly several

dozen feet in front of us, dispelling his wings and staring in horror. We looked at each other a moment before I forced a

laugh and walked forward, smiling.

"You look like you were having fun..." I grinned evilly.

"...You two...you saw that...?" he flushed, looking between Kratos and I.

"Maaaaaaybe," I smiled slyly, "Heheheheheh..."

"I-" he stammered, "I...I was just...um..."

"There is no reason for you to be ashamed or uncomfortable with that," Kratos stated, "if you have any sort of ability it's

best to learn how to use it."

"..." Lloyd looked away, fidgeting somewhat.

"...You lucky son of a monk," I snapped, "do you know what I would DO to be able to do what you just did?!"

"H-huh-?!" he stammered, looking at me.

"I never got a chance to just...fly around for the hell of it!" I snapped. "You lucky bastard! You can just- I mean- I-! GRR!!"

I gritted my teeth and stalked back inside, clenching my fists.

"W-what-!? Jaela-! What'd I-!?" I heard Lloyd stammer.

I walked in and plopped onto a chair, groaning as I rubbed my forehead. ...I knew that that was unwarranted, I'd have to

apologize, but...but... I sighed. Great...I'm such a bitch I just...

"Jaela?"

I looked up to see Colette frowning at me, looking worried even though her face looked somewhat distorted from the dim

light from the windows.

"...What're you doing up?" I asked.

"W-well, I heard you get up so I..." she fidgeted, "I'm sorry!"

I sighed, "You don't have to apologize..."

"O-oh...are you all right?" she asked.

"...Yeah, sorry about that," I sighed, "...by the way Colette..."

"Yes?" she asked.

"...I'm sorry about how I treated you before," I said, "I was never really nice to you, was I? I'm sorry."

Colette smiled brightly.

"Oh don't worry about that!" she grinned.

"...You had a hell of a life, didn't you?" I asked.

"...Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

"...You grew up expecting to die," I said, looking up at the ceiling, "...you grew up being called 'The Chosen', a title, not a

name... You must've felt insignificant, right? Like...you didn't matter, just being the Chosen mattered..."

"...Well...it's all right-" she said.

"No it's not," I said, "...I probably would've... I wouldn't have lasted under circumstances like that. I probably would've

thought it was too much pressure...and dying? I'd...not see a reason in living, no point in it, if I thought I was going to die...

I would've died for the world, like you were prepared to, I would have, I just... I would have been miserable."

"...It...wasn't that bad-" she started.

"Heh, right," I said, smiling dryly, "...you really do have a lot of guts, you know. ...To go through that by itself is awful but to

actually go through it smiling and being as happy as you are all the time..."

Colette didn't say anything then.

"...You really are the bravest person I've ever met," I shook my head, "...I wouldn't have been able to do that."

"Don't say that!" Colette said. "I'm sure- I mean, you're a good person, you would've been strong through it!"

"I'd like to think that..." I said, "...but no one really knows how they handle a situation until they're in it. ...I'd like to believe

I would be as strong as you, but... Well, that doesn't matter, the point is...you went through hell, and you smiled the whole

way through... You've got guts."

"...I'm sorry."

"Huh? For what?" I half asked half sighed.

"This has been bothering you for a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry for making you worry."

I sighed.

"Colette, you know what would make me stop worrying?" I asked.

"Huh? Um...what?" she blinked.

"If you would stop worrying about me worrying about you."

"Oh...okay!" she smiled, then blinked. "I...think."

I laughed.

"What were you doing up, anyway?" she asked me.

"Huh? Well I heard someone leave and followed them outside..."

"Who?"

Wait...and Kratos and Lloyd were outside by themselves...

"It doesn't matter," I said, "let's go back to sleep."

"Oh...okay," she smiled.

We went back to bed and I tried to force myself to sleep. ...Though they were outside by themselves...good, they should

get some more time to bond a bit before Lloyd found out...though... I don't know when or how he will now... I doubt Kratos

will tell him, Raine might eventually try to pry an answer out of Kratos which might lead up to it, but... I groaned, telling my

brain to simply SHUT. UP. ...And by some miracle, it worked, and for the first time in what felt like years I actually managed

to fall asleep in under half an hour...

"Jaela...come on, wake up."

I ignored the voice, turning over my side.

"Mmph...mibs," I snapped, burrowing my face in my pillow.

"...Mibs?"

"Oh yeah, she does that when she doesn't want to wake up..."

"She says mibs?"

"Usually, sometimes she'll say 'eegie cheegie' or 'smorbsk'."

There was an awkward silence.

"How come you never told me this?"

"I didn't think it was important, and you're usually half-awake when we wake her up,"

"Hey!"

"Mmff...shut up you monkey-fish..." I groaned, "I'm sweepy..."

There was more silence.

"Geez, she's gonna miss breakfast-"

"Breakfast?" I asked, sitting upright.

Genis and Lloyd were staring at me, then at each other.

"...What?" I hissed.

"U-uh...nothing!" Genis said.

"HAH! And you said I was the only one who thought with my stomach!" Lloyd grinned.

I glared at him.

"Oh shut up-...hey, where is everyone?"

I looked around the room, I was the only one left and the door was open.

"The Professor told us to wake you up," Lloyd said.

"Yeah, we've been up for hours."

"Hours-!?" I blurted. "How come you didn't wake me up sooner!? We should be heading for Meltokio, shouldn't we-?!"

"It's raining outside," Genis said, "really badly."

"Yeah, the Professor and Kratos both said it's probably a big storm," Lloyd said, "they won't let us go anywhere yet."

"Oh...is that why I got to sleep in?" I asked.

"Yep," Genis nodded.

"...I slept in later than Lloyd?" I twitched.

"Well, no, we kinda woke him up earlier..." Genis smiled nervously.

"...And you didn't wake me up, because...?" I said slowly.

"Well...um..." he smiled, blushing.

"Er...nothing!" Lloyd grinned. "Come on! Hurry up and get out there!"

Then they raced off. I blinked a bit and narrowed my eyes after them. Something was up...they were acting kind of weird. I

looked out the window and yeah, it was in fact raining cats and dogs... Oh well, best to get up and get ready for when we

did head out. I was hungry too, at any rate... Once I got out with the others I noticed something weird. They were all

looking at me.

"...Sorry I slept in..." I laughed nervously, "I...uh..."

"Hee hee!" Colette giggled.

"...What?" I asked slowly.

Lloyd grinned and Genis smiled, Colette giggling more.

"...What? Does my hair look bad or something?" I asked.

Raine smirked, Zelos and Sheena exchanged glances and then forced a smile.

"...Okay you guys, you're really starting to creep me out, what the heck is going on?"

"Well...I'm sorry, Jaela!" Colette smiled.

"...Sorry? Sorry for what? What's going on? Why're you guys acting weird?" I asked, panicked.

"W-well...um..."

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Sheena said.

"...Yeah...? What? Did I say something embarrassing?" I asked.

"Yeah, well you've been muttering the same thing for a few days,"

"Yep!" Colette smiled. "About your birthday!"

I felt like my insides sunk to my feet.

"W-what about it?" I asked.

"Well, we were curious so we asked Mr. Kratos," Colette smiled, "since Cruxis is the ones who brought you here and all, he

knew when your birthday was. You should've told us you turned sixteen!"

"...L-look, it's not that big a deal," I said, flushing, "it's okay, we're busy with more important stuff."

"It is a big deal!" Colette said, looking the closest to mad I've seen her. "And you've been so lonely and far away from

home, haven't you!?"

"Y-yeah, but it's okay-" I started.

"It's no good arguing with her," Raine stated, "once she figured out your birthday passed she insisted we do something to

celebrate. Then of course, Genis and Lloyd did too...we couldn't say no..."

She sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Then they wouldn't even let me help..." she groaned.

"Help? Help with what?" I asked.

"Look!"

Genis grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the table.

"I just finished them! You said you liked pancakes with chocolate bits, right?"

In front of me was a stack of fluffy, buttery pancakes coated with syrup, little chocolate chips baked in.

"I- I-...Genis, how did you-?" I stammered.

"You told me your Dad made them for you," Genis smiled, "so I thought I'd try it, think of it as a birthday present."

"...G..." I stammered.

"We all ate already," he smiled, "go ahead! It'll get cold."

"...I..."

I looked around a bit, it was a bit awkward you know, then I looked at Genis who frowned.

"You don't like it?"

"W-what-? No! No that's not it!" I sad. "I just..."

"Then try it!" he grinned. "Please?"

I fidgeted a bit before sitting down and taking a bite...

"Oh this is so good!" I blurted. "Genis, you should be a chef, seriously!"

"So you like it?" he grinned.

"I love it!" I smiled, flushing. "Thank you so much!"

I was nearing tears I was so happy. They had actually gone through the trouble to ask about it...they actually cared.

"..." I frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"...I feel bad I didn't do anything for you guys..." I trailed.

"Oh don't worry, our birthdays aren't for a while," Lloyd laughed.

"Y-yeah, but I didn't get Colette anything..." I said.

"That's okay!" she smiled. "We just met then! I understand!"

"...Okay then," I smiled, "but I'm gonna have to do something great for you guys whenever your birthdays are. Okay?"

"Sure," Lloyd said, "now hurry up and eat before it gets cold, dork!"

"You're a dork," I retaliated, smirking, "heh heh."

"Hey, space-kitten,"

I turned to scold Zelos and found him an inch from my face. Now, I've been in a situation such as this before so I did the

same thing I did then. I punched him in the face without thinking.

"AH-! OW!" he groaned. "I was just going to give my space-kittie a birthday hug! Why did you do that...?!"

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I snapped, flushing. "Jerk! Anyone would punch you!"

"My nose! Ah! My precious face!" he whined.

"...I didn't hit you that hard, did I...?" I said blandly.

"Oh he's just being a wuss," Sheena scoffed.

Then she smacked him.

"Ow! Sheeeeeeeena! What was that foooooooorrr?" he moped.

"She's right! You can't just sneak up on people like that!"

"Indeed," Kratos stated, the first time he spoke at all.

"Oh like you're one to talk!" I scoffed.

"Hmph," he snorted.

Then I heard a distinct 'whine'.

"Huh-? Hey! When'd Noishe get here?!" I gasped.

The big furball whined and trotted over, tail wagging.

"Last night," Lloyd grinned, "I didn't know how he got here so I was surprised too."

"So...how DID he get here?" I asked as the protozoan barked.

Lloyd glanced at Kratos, whoh looked away.

"...Ah...well- HEY! NOISHE!" I snapped.

Noishe whined and drew his ears back, seeing as he had been eying my food.

"Noishe! You ate already!" Lloyd scoffed.

Noishe whined again, giving off the dreaded 'puppy-eyes' of doom.

"..."

I glanced around a bit before 'accidentally' dropping a bit of pancake of the floor.

"Woops," I said.

Noishe barked and went to snap it up-

"...Huh?" Lloyd stared.

Kratos had snatched it, I didn't even see him come over here... Damn he's fast...well, anyway, he'd stopped Noishe from

getting it for some reason or another, the protozoan did not look pleased.

"It's not a good idea to give him chocolate," Kratos stated.

"What...? It's not?" I raised an eyebrow. "...Why?"

"Noise gets really weird if he- hey!" Lloyd blinked, then looked at Kratos. "How did YOU know about that?"

"..."

"...Well?"

Kratos turned his back and walked away from us.

"W-what? What's with him...?" Lloyd frowned.

"By the way, Bud," Zelos said.

"What?"

"You gonna get a shirt that doesn't have holes in it anytime soon?"

Lloyd jolted, then I realized he was still wearing that shirt he had when his wings came through.

"Zelos!" Sheena scoffed.

"Just a question, my hunny, don't get mad- OW!"

Do I even need to say what happened?

"His spare was filthy," Raine stated, "he couldn't wear it."

Lloyd was trying to look away from us, though I could tell he was blushing somewhat.

"...Hey, um...sorry about yesterday," I said to him, remembering my outburst.

"Huh?"

"About...you know...last night.." I trailed.

"...Oh," he laughed, "it's okay...don't worry about it."

"...Heh," I smirked.

"Last night? Now pray tell, WHAT happened last night?" Zelos grinned.

I put on a blank face.

"We had wild sex under the coffee table," I said, I could pretty much feel the sarcasm oozing off my tounge.

"W-what-?!" Genis fell over.

"Jaela-!!" Sheena gasped, red in the face.

"Wha-!?" Lloyd stared.

I smacked myself in the face.

"It was a joke you twits!" I snapped, flushing. "Geez..."

"..." Kratos said.

"Would you stop with the 'dot dot dot'ing?!" I said.

Kratos glared at me. Needless to say, I shut up.

"Speaking of outfits," Genis said, "are you gonna stay in that Cruxis thing?"

"...It is rather attention grabbing, is it not?" Kratos sighed.

"It looks like something from a bondage fest," Zelos smirked.

I choked on the piece of pancake I was eating, my face turning bright red and I almost had a nosebleed.

"...Jaela? Are you okay...?" Genis blinked.

"B..." I stammered, flushing, "bondage..."

I shouldn't have reacted.

"Oh HO!" Zelos said. "We've found Jaela's turn on! You didn't strike me as the s and m type you sly little-"

"SHUT UP YOU ASS!" I roared. "SHEENA! I'll PAY you to beat the crap out of him!"

"No need," Sheena cracked her knuckles.

"Uh...heh heh...now my voluptuous hunny, there's no need to-"

We spent the next few minutes watching Sheena maim Zelos... It was very brutal, actually. Though I admit I found a sick

fascination and amusement in his pain... Lloyd watched on in horror and Kratos shook his head.

"That, Lloyd," he said, "is why you never anger a woman."

"R-right..." Lloyd nodded slowly, transfixed on the scene.

"Heh heh...asshole," I smirked as Zelos screamed.

It was about an hour later when the rain finally stopped and we were able to head for Meltokio. Noishe seemed to be

angry at Kratos, though, seeing as he kept whining and snorting at him before trotting off with his nose up in the air to

walk next to Lloyd. I thought it was rather amusing, to tell the truth...

"So um...what do we do when we get there?" Genis asked.

"I've got a way in," Zelos said, "don't you worry about that, heh heh heh..."

"..." Kratos looked his way.

"What?"

Kratos looked away.

"...Oh there once was a farmer who sat on a rock!" I sang. "Stroking his whiskers and shaking his-"

Everyone with the exception of Colette stared at me.

"Fists at his neighbors who sat on their ricks! Teaching their children to play with their-"

"Jaela-!!" Sheena cried.

"Kitestrings and marbles of the old days of yore! Along came a lady that looked like a-"

Then Raine went to smack me in the face. Though by some miracle I ducked under it only for her to stomp on my instep and

drop me forward onto the ground.

"Ow-! Son of a shiite-!" I cried.

"Stop with the vulgarities right this instant!" Raine snapped.

"I didn't say anything bad!" I cried, getting to my feet...well sort of, I was kinda hopping on one foot clutching the other.

"Professor? What did she do?" Colette asked.

Then we all stared at Colette.

"...Geez, Colette...I think even Lloyd got that..." Genis sighed.

"Got what?" Lloyd blinked.

Raine sighed and Kratos rubbed his temple.

"We have no time for this, let's press on," Kratos stated.

"Oh have you no pity!?" I cried dramatically.

Apparently not, as they started walking off without me.

"Hey-! You jerks-!!"

After a couple more minutes of walking we finally got to Meltokio...and a couple more before we were before the sewers.

"Ugh..." I held my nose, "it smells AWFUL..."

"Well it IS the sewers, space-kitten," Zelos said.

"This is a pretty good way in, how did you know about it?" Lloyd asked.

"Well, the gate closes at night so I used to use this a lot to get home."

"Why didn't you go home until night?" Colette blinked.

"Oh, if you want, I can educate you tonight, heh heh heh..." Zelos smirked.

Sheena smacked him.

"..." Kratos shook his head.

"Hey! What's with that look!?" Zelos snapped.

"Nothing, let's press ahead,"

"Right!" Lloyd said. "Let's go!"

I sighed.

"Only you would be this excited about going into SEWERS..." I groaned.

Once inside, we were inside we quickly discovered the ring pedestal.

"Wait, I have a question," I said.

"Huh? What is it, Jaela?" Lloyd stared.

"How come they have things like this for the sorcerer's ring here, in Tethe'alla, when it was in Sylvarant?"

It got very quiet all of a sudden.

"...I...have no idea," Genis said.

We all looked at Kratos.

"...What?" he asked.

"You know the most about...everything," Lloyd said, "so why?"

Kratos sighed.

"You presume I have all the answers simply because I'm-?"

"Yes," I said flatly.

"..." he shook his head, "the sorcerer's ring was used back before the worlds were split in two, so naturally the pedestals

are in both worlds. Or that is, so I've been told and come to believe..."

"Wait! So this pedestal is over thousands of years old!?" Raine cried.

We all backed up from her about a foot.

"FASCINATING! How is it still operating after all this time!? Wait...how does it even operate?! Oooooohhhh! I must study it

at once! Lloyd! Give me the ring, now! I must study the mana intake!!"

Lloyd forked over the ring faster than you can say 'obsessive'. Raine cackled with glee as she changed the rings function.

"All right! Let's see how it performs in this case!"

"Uh-" I started.

The world was suddenly much larger.

"W-woah...!" I gaped.

A pebble that was about the size of my big toe was now the size of my head. That and the low roof above us now looked

like something out St. Patrick's cathedral...which was damn tall. The area looked really wide and spacious...and it made me

nervous. I'm like the opposite of claustrophobic, large, wide areas make me nervous because I can't see what's coming

toward me...

"I think the path got wider!" Colette said.

"No, we got smaller!" Genis said.

"Great! Now I can do this and that and no one will know it's me, heheheehhe..." Zelos rubbed his hands together.

"...Is he always like this?" Kratos asked Lloyd.

"So far, yeah,"

"..."

"Wait! So how do we get back to normal?"

I ran to the blue panel, not wanting to be this small anymore.

"W-woah-!" I heard a TINY voice.

"Like this," I smiled, "I mean...I guess-...hey..."

I knelt down to look at them.

"You guys are the size of action figures or something..."

Living, breathing, action figures of Tales of Symphonia characters...woah, weird.

"...Hey, Zelos..." I smirked.

I saw his little face pale.

"W-why are you looking at me like that-?"

I picked him up by the front of his shirt.

"H-hey! Put me down-!"

"I am so tempted to throw you in the water now, just to let you know..." I grinned.

"Jaela!" Raine had used the panel. "Put him down!"

"Aww...Professor...!" I whined.

She tapped her foot and I sighed, putting Zelos back on the ground.

"You're no fun..." I muttered.

Then of course, we walked off a bit and got to the web... We shrunk and looked out at the wide silken field...

"...We're going to WALK over this?" I asked. "Won't we get stuck?"

"We'll be fine, don't worry about it," Lloyd smiled, "let's go-!"

"But what if the spider's home?!" I blurted.

They all stopped and looked at me.

"...What?" I hissed.

"...Are you...scared of spiders?" Genis blinked.

"No, not normally, but when you're small enough to get stuck in their web and they're half your size, then yes, I am very

scared," I said in a huff, arms crossed.

"...Chicken," Genis grinned.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I glared.

"Um...heh heh...?"

"Look, it's fine, see?" Lloyd walked out on it.

I was still skeptical, but once everyone else had crossed I nervously looked around before walking forward...and it was

actually kind of cool... Springy...wow, this really was interesting. How come we didn't get stuck? Then again, we were big

enough so we weren't tightrope walking but still...

"Hey...okay, it's not so bad..."

"...Jaela," Genis said from the other side.

"What?"

"Um...behind you?"

Oh God don't tell me...

"..."

I turned around and saw a spider the size of a dog looking up at me. I stared at it, it blinked one set of eyes...

Then I screamed so loud I broke the sound barrier.

"GETITAWAYGETITAWAYGETITAWAY...!!" I shouted, racing across the web and clinging onto the nearest person...which

happened to be Raine, who I believe stared at me as I cowered like a baby.

"..."

I flinched and looked around at everyone, seeing as they were staring.

"...What?" I said in a tone that could set twigs on fire.

"...We didn't know you were scared of spiders..."

"I'm not! Just ones that could run me down and eat me!"

"But it's only this big-" Lloyd started.

"IDIOT! Spiders can easily prey on objects larges than themselves! They're incredibly fast, strong and agile at this size not

to mention their venom could kill us no matter what species at this size ratio!"

"Um...Jaela...I think you frayed his brain..." Genis said.

Lloyd was twitching.

"...Can you let me go now?" Raine asked.

"..." I released her and scooted back from the rest of them, blushing brightly.

"Hah hah! Never fear, my space-kitten!" Zelos said. "I'll protect you from the big scary bugs!"

"They're arachnids, not bugs," I snapped.

"Well gee, soooooooorrry," he huffed.

Though really...at this size, I could get such a good look at the spider's body structure...if I wasn't scared it would suck out

my organs if I got too close that was... Though...it was kind of cute... ...Yes, I said a spider was cute, forgive me, I'm the

type of girl that looks at a half-eaten frog with its intestines coming out the cat dragged in and says 'awesome! I can see

its heart!' ...Though...I've not met many of that type so it probably is just me...

"We should carry on," Kratos stated.

"Yeah," Lloyd nodded.

So we kept going until we opened the first door using one of those wheel things. Though once we got into the second

room, where you had to start doing all the backtracking to push down the blocks, open the cage, extend the bridge, etc. I

had an idea that screamed 'plot hole' to me in the game.

"Um...Instead of pushing all the garbage blocks into the water, why doesn't someone just fly over and activate it?" I asked.

Silence fell.

"...Well?" I asked.

"..." Kratos blinked.

Lloyd smacked himself, "How come I didn't think of that?!"

"How come NONE of you thought of that?" I huffed. "Geez, come on Genis, Raine, aren't you two supposed to be geniuses?

Or are you the type that's smart at school and dumb at everything else?"

"Like you?" Genis said flatly.

"What? I'm not-"

"Jaela, you spent five minutes pushing on the pull door this morning,"

"...It wasn't five minutes, it was only one," I glared.

"Still, sixty seconds is a long time to do something stupid over and over..."

"Shut up, Genis,"

"M'kay then! Bud, why don't you fly over there and-?" Zelos started.

"Wha-!?" Lloyd flushed.

"ZELOS!" Sheena and I snapped.

"What? What?!"

"I can go-" Colette started.

"No! No that's okay, Colette, I can go..." Lloyd said.

"But Lloyd-"

"I don't want anything to happen to you if you go alone, so please-"

"Lloyd-" Genis started.

"No, I said I'll go so I'll-"

"Um, dweeb?" I said. "Kratos just flew over."

I pointed off to the second wheel, where Kratos had just landed.

"...Oh," Lloyd said sheepishly.

"Hah hah! You look re-tar-ded!" I said, mimicking Genis.

Everyone stared.

"...What?" I blinked.

"...Do that again," Lloyd said.

"Huh? Do what?"

"That!" he said.

"You mean the mock Genis impersonation?" I blinked.

"That was...very good," Raine admitted.

"Really?" I blinked.

Then, my siblings back home always said I sounded exactly like Genis when I did that line...because it was so funny in the

game I guess I just got it worked into me somehow... I shrugged and did it again. Genis looked weirded out as Zelos

began to laugh.

"Holy cow! Space-kitten sounds just like Shrimpy!"

"I am not a shrimp!" Genis huffed.

"Sorry, can't hear you from down there," I said.

"Oooooohhhh..." he growled.

I grinned evilly down at him before laughing.

"I'm just messin' with ya, twerp, don't worry about it!"

"I'm not a twerp!"

"Sorry twerp, what was that?" I grinned.

"I hate you so much right now..."

"All right, all right, I'm sorry, I was just playing..." I said.

It was then that Kratos landed back with us.

"Another door should be open," he stated.

"Right! Let's go!" Lloyd said.

So thanks to the amazing ability of common sense, we got through the dungeon a lot quicker. Thank God, because it really

smelled...I mean, at one point I stopped and almost threw up... Currently we were small walking under the waterfall...and

though it smelled, and the vapor made me choke...

"Wow...it's...cool..." I said, watching the wall of water fall beside me.

"It kinda is..." Genis trailed.

"Such beautiful things, in the ugliest of places..." I smiled.

"I know, right?" Zelos grinned. "No one would expect to find me here!"

"...Sheena-"

"On it,"

SMACK!

"Ooooowwwwww!"

Once we came out the side and returned to our original size, we came to the staircase area I recognized...

Kratos stopped, "Prepare yourselves."

"Huh? For- Woah!"

Lloyd drew his swords just as the convicts made their entrance.

"We've been waiting for you, travelers from Sylvarant..." one grinned.

I shuddered, damn that guy was ugly...

"The Pope promised to lighten our sentences if we got riddah yah!"

Riddah yah? Geez...sounds like Jeff Foxworthy...

"Wait," I said, "so you're attacking us...the four of you, with...sticks...?"

Silence fell.

"Uhm..."

"While we have swords, axes, magic and charkams?" I asked blandly.

"...Well...uh..."

"Obviously they didn't think it out very well," Raine smirked.

"HAH!" Zelos crowed. "I can take these guys on by myself-!"

Then the idiot walked forward...

"W-wait-!" I started.

Then Regal came and knocked him down.

"Smooth, Zelos, smooth..." I trailed.

"Don't move!" he said. "If you move, the Chosen dies, understood?"

"Woah woah woah! You think you can get away with doing something like this to the Chosen?"

"One who plots the destruction of the world no longer deserves such a title," he stated.

"Oh...hey Lloyd? If I you let me die here, I swear, I'll come back to haunt you!"

"Oh please please PLEASE let him die here!" I said.

"Jaela-!" Colette yelped.

"Ghosts aren't that hard to get rid off! Genis is a mage, he can blast him away!"

"Kit-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!" Zelos whined. "Why are you so meeeeaaaaaaaaannnn?!"

"And if that doesn't work-" I started.

I was interrupted when Presea jumped forward and saved Zelos.

"Aw..." I moped.

Zelos ran behind Lloyd and hugged him.

"Whew! I was so- HEY! What gives?!"

Kratos had pulled him off of Lloyd.

"Don't do that," he hissed.

"Don't do what?! All I did was hug my Bud-!"

"And don't call him 'my'," Kratos hissed.

"...Huh?" Zelos blinked.

"You're...!" Regal gaped at Presea.

"We don't have time for this! Let's just get'em!" one thug shouted.

"Yeah!"

"Wait-!" Regal started.

"AIR THRUST!"

The lot of them were suddenly blow back...and landed in the sewage water...

"Uuuuuuggggh! Que asco!" I laughed. "That was great! Who did that?"

Genis raised his hand.

"Awesome," I smiled and we knuckled-it.

"Let's get out of here!" Lloyd said.

I nodded and we all raced off for the exit, though Genis was grinning the whole time. Once we were out on the street I

grinned both because I was so glad to be out in the bright, clean world again, but also because it was so freaking funny.

They were all soaked in sewage about now...oh-ho-ho that was SO gross! HAH! Saps! ...Especially Regal. I know that's not

nice to say but I'm sorry, I just do not like Regal...I like Zelos more than Regal, if that tells you anything.

"We should be safe out here, they won't attack us in the open," Raine said.

"Yeah...ugh...we reek..." Sheena shuddered.

"Ew...I got...SOMETHING all over my pants..." I groaned.

"My boots are dirty..." Lloyd observed.

"Oh my precious silk shirt! It's stained-!" Zelos started. "Hey-! Wait a minute! How the hell are you still clean?!"

We all looked at Kratos. Come to think of it, he was wearing mainly white, fancy stuff...and he looked as if he hadn't been

near trash in his life. Heck, even Colette had a few stains on her shoes at least...

"..."

"How do you DO that...?" I stared.

"..."

"Who knows how Mr. High-and-mighty does anything," Zelos pouted.

"Right...shouldn't we get going to the Research Institute?" I asked.

"Yeah-" Sheena stared, "Wait...I didn't tell you we were going there!"

Oh shitake mushroom muffins.

"Um...Yeah you did," I lied, "you mentioned it on the way here."

"I don't remember that..." Lloyd said.

"I recall something of that nature,"

Oh thank God...Kratos is saving my butt again-...oh damn, Kratos is saving my butt again.

"Really? Huh...well anyway," Sheena said, "let's get going."

I breathed a sigh of relief and whispered a thanks under my breath, Kratos nodded.

"Research Institute, huh...?" Lloyd grinned. "I'm excited just thinking about it!"

We all sighed.

**Me: Heh, that's Lloyd for ya...**

**Yuan: I like the part with the spider.**

**Me: Yeah- ...F you.**

**Yuan: Heh, review if you would.**

**Me: Heheheh...Kratos didn't like Zelos near his son...eheheheheh...x3**


	45. Chapter 45

**Oy this is a long story....**

**Yuan: You just realized?**

**Me: Shut up and say the disclaimer.**

**Yuan: As you wish, Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

**Me: Thanks-**

**Yuan: Including sanity.**

**Me: Oh shut it, Mr. Kafei.**

**Yuan: How did you know my last name-?**

**Me: Internet. How do I know anything? Well...except that bit on deep-sea gorges, that was from a book, and the Katakana book I've been **

**self-teaching myself Japanese with....and that one on Egyptian Hieroglyphics... hm, okay, maybe not everything is from the internet.**

**Yuan: Whatever, just read the fic.**

Holy crap.

"Woah...nice place..." Lloyd whispered.

I had to admit, Zelos' mansion was pretty damn classy. I mean, geez, I felt so out of place there... Made me feel like I should be wearing some

high-class dress or something, even though usually I detest wearing such garments as they only hinder motion. Oh well...

"Yep, we can stay here until the EC thing is ready," Zelos smiled, "Sebastian here will take care of anything you need."

"Greetings, honored guests," he bowed stiffly.

Woah...a butler... That was so WEIRD. I mean, I know rich people can have the like, but what are the odds the average person like me would ever

see one? I looked around the place...fancy.

"..." Kratos, of course, seemed unimpressed.

"Fits," I said to Genis, "Kratos is the only one who looks like he could fit in here anyway."

"True..." he smiled.

"Hey! What's this?"

"Lloyd don't touch anything-!" I started.

VWOOP!

Then I stared as well.

"What is that...?" I pointed.

"Geez, you really are a bunch of bumpkins!" Zelos scoffed.

"Hey! I've never seen one either!" Sheena stated.

"Oh yeah...then, I suppose only us rich people can afford one," he shrugged, "look, it's C.I.B.R"

"A cyber...?" I raised an eyebrow.

"C.I.B.R!" Zelos snapped. "Compacted Instrumental Brain Reader!"

"...A what?" I asked again.

"Man...look, I'll show you, okay?"

Zelos walked up to the object. It appeared to be a box like thing about two feet tall, a few inches wide. The thing was it sprang up a flat

holographic field of some type with nothing on it... Though I still found holographic fields amazing in itself, anyway, he walked up to it and looked

at the blank 'screen' of sorts. He didn't move for a minute before it let out a 'beep'.

"Um..." Lloyd trailed.

"Wait just a minute..."

Then I almost fell over.

The C.I.B.R had begun playing music, a song that sounded a lot like Zelos' as a matter of fact...

"W-woah-!!" Lloyd gasped.

"It can replay any music you've heard before," he smiled, "you put your hand on it and it activates scanners. Just think about a few words or the

melody from any song you've heard and the machine puts to the song back together based on the memory of the song."

I stared.

"ABSOLUTELY FASCINATING!!" Raine and I cried in unison.

"AH!!"

Genis dove under the coffee table, Sheena disappeared somewhere, and Lloyd hid behind Colette.

"Wait-! If it constructs it from memory, how does it get the whole song?!" I asked.

"It could be that you never really forget something once you've seen or heard it," Raine stated, pulling a book out from nowhere, "the memory is

merely stored elsewhere not often accessed... ABSOLUTELY MARVELOUS! THIS MACHINE CAN RECOVER SUCH MEMORIES?!"

"W-well, only musical ones-"

"LEMME TRY!"

I dashed forward and looked at the blank screen... Okay, what was a song I had been wanting to hear since...forever? ...Got it! I put my hand on

the screen, singing the first couple verses in my head...

Beep.

"_They call them cool, those hearts that have no scars to show..."_

"HOLY SHIITE MUSHROOMS! IT WORKS!" I cried, grinning.

"Interesting music..." Raine mused, "I don't believe I've heard a song like this..."

"It's called 'country music'," I smiled, "it's a major genre of music back home."

"What's a genre?" Lloyd asked.

Raine and I ignored him as Genis took up the task of explaining.

"_They call them fools, who have to dance inside the flames..."_

"Who risk the sorrow and the shame, that comes with getting burned," I sang along. "...You know, this song kinda makes me think about some of

you guys."

"Really?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure, listen,"

I was amazed at this machine, it actually had the song perfect, and I had all but memorized this one anyway... The notes sounded right,

everything sounded right...amazing... Lloyd and the others listened and Colette smiled and began to hum along. I thought she would like it.

Especially that part about 'life is not tried it is merely survived if you're standing outside the fire'. Anyone who's heard that song can kind of

compare it to the lot of them, and to life in general...

"I love this song..." I chirped, "hey, Genis!"

"Huh-?"

I ran over and grabbed Genis' hands leading him to a open spot in the huge room.

"Dance with me!" I chirped.

"W-what-?!" he cried.

"Oh come on, it's a great song!" I smiled. "I need to dance with somebody-!"

"Well, my little space-kitten-"

"That isn't Zelos,"

"Oooouuucccccchhh! Jaelaaaaaaa!"

"B-but I-!!" Genis stammered.

"Oh, okay...try to dance with Presea," I smirked.

"H-hey-!!" he blushed.

I let him go and he dashed across the room, I guess I embarrassed him...woops. Sorry...

"I really like this song!" Colette chirped. "Lloyd? Would you dance with me?"

"Sure!" he grinned.

I stopped dead in my tracks as the ditzy couple began to spin around together, laughing. ...I won't even attempt to deny that I was jealous. I had

never been on a date in my life...a fact several people would often not let me forget. Well, that's people for you, I'm pretty much used to hearing

crap come out of their mouths... I'm not going to say it doesn't hurt, no matter who says that 'it doesn't hurt them' it hurts them, but it just

becomes an 'I figured' kind of hurt...

"...You like him, huh?"I

jolted, Zelos was right beside me. I glared back at him.

"...And is that any concern of yours?" I hissed.

"Woooooaaaah," Zelos said, "that is one freaky look you're giving me there..."

I said nothing and continued to glare.

"....I'm just....going to back off now..."

He walked off. Figures...I had done that glare at a guy that was six foot three and he said it was the 'freakiest shit' he'd ever seen. Then he asked

if I put a hex on him. After I smacked myself in the face I said: 'Yes, I put a HEX on you,'. Idiots...I mean, I knew he was joking but for the love of

God, he sounded so stupid...

Oh wait...the song ended...

"That was beautiful!" Colette chirped, clapping her hands.

"Hey, can I try the 'cybor' thing or whatever?" Lloyd asked Zelos.

"It's C.I.B.R, and sure, go ahead bud," he shrugged.

I should've known that if Lloyd got close to that thing there might have been trouble. I just should've known. Lloyd walked up to the CIBR and

looked at it a minute, and what unnerved me is he actually THOUGHT. I mean...it was more than just 'huh, what songs have I heard?' but it

actually seemed like he was thinking about something important... This kind of worried me, naturally, so I walked over to him.

"...Um...Lloyd?" I asked. "...Are you okay?"

"Huh? Y-yeah," He nodded, "...hey, Zelos, it can um...play things you've mostly forgotten, right?"

"Huh? Well, yeah, just songs though," he said.

"...So if you just remember the sounds without the words, it'll work?"

I frowned, my brow furrowed. Something was up here...

"Uh....yeah," Zelos said.

"...O-okay..." he nodded, "...hey guys, you mind if I try something?"

We all nodded, and by this point I was really getting a bad feeling.

"...You promise you won't laugh?" he asked.

"Okay, what are you getting on about? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Um...look...er, nevermind, I'll just try it,"

Lloyd placed his hand on the machine.

Beep.

...Humming? There was no instruments or anything, it was just a soft humming in a little, soft melody that sounded like a lullaby of some kind.

Lloyd frowned, listening to the music.

"_My little cherub, my darling one, I'm here to warm you in place of the sun..."_

A woman...?

I glanced over at Kratos. The color had gone from his face, and I think he was trying to swallow....Oh God.

It was Anna.

"Holy sh-!" I slammed my hands over my mouth.

_"When it's dark and you're scared, I'll always be there to hold you so take care to remember I'm here...."_

Anna was not a spectacular singer. She was very plain, generic, but...somehow we all stopped to listen to the song. Lloyd looked like he was

hypnotized, gazing off into space.

"_My baby, listen to me, I'm always here even if you can't see..."_

Kratos turned and walked out of the room. I looked after him and then at Lloyd, who looked entranced by the singing before I... Well, I wanted to

stop the song, or talk or something, but I just couldn't bring myself to interrupt it... So instead I just left the room too. It was just too awkward for

me...I couldn't bring myself to do anything more than that. The mansion was big enough to find a place to be by yourself, though I admit I was a

bit worried I would get lost... Suddenly I stopped, finding myself alone in the silence. ...I always feel so strange when I'm alone. Truly alone- well,

the feeling of it, at any rate. Silence...stillness...it makes me feel...it makes me feel like I should be doing something, you know? I suppose that's

natural, but...

I looked up ahead and spotted a mirror at the end of the hall, Sheena was coming up behind me.

"What do you what, Sheena?" I asked.

"W-what the? How did you know I was-?"

"I'm psychic," I said with a smirk as I turned to her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"...I saw your reflection in the mirror, duh," I rolled my eyes.

"Oh..." she trailed.

"...What is it?" I asked her.

"...I'm sorry,"

"Huh?" I stared.

"...I mean, about your whole...thing," she said, "I mean, I felt really alone being in Sylvarant, I can't imagine what it must feel like to be from a

completely different galaxy."

That's another thing about solitude, you're always finding different types.

"...I...hadn't thought of it THAT much- Look, it's okay, okay?" I said. "I'm sorry for whatever it was I did to make you mad at me. Was I being a

bitch? I'm pretty sure I was..."

I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm always doing something wrong...no matter how much I t-...heh," I laughed again, "...everyone says that. I guess everyone feels like that

sometimes too, huh?"

Sheena bit her lip and I looked away.

"...I'm nothing out of the ordinary," I said, "...never have been, never will be."

"Oh come on, you don't know that-" Sheena said.

"See, YOU are cool, Sheena," I said, "seriously. You can summon, you're pretty, you're cool, you kick ass and you're a freaking NINJA. That alone is

BADASS. That and you're really nice. Even with out the ninja-stuff you'd be an awesome person to be a friend with. It's just who you are. You're

strong-hearted too, deep down, though you might not think so."

She tilted her head to the side.

"Really, I don't think-"

"Bull," I said, "you've got to learn to appreciate yourself."

Sheena looked at me a minute before she shook her head.

"You...are such a hypocrite,"

That hit me like a smelly fish.

"Wha-?"

"You say that you're not worth anything, then tell ME that?" she put her hands on her hips.

"...Uh...okay, you got me there-"

"Listen, you can't expect people to take your advice if you don't live by it yourself," she said, "how can anyone ever agree with what you think if

you don't even agree with it?"

I went to protest when I noted that she was...

...Right.

"...Why did you come out here anyway? That was kind of out of the blue," I said, "your...you know, the whole thing with you saying you're 'sorry'

for nothing and stuff."

"...Well..."

There was a moment of silence.

"...It's...awkward in there,"

I'd imagine- wait.

"Awkward, as in-?"

"KRATOS!"

Sheena and I both flinched as Lloyd ran through the connecting hallway.

"KRATOS! COME BACK! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Lloyd! Please, wait-! OOPS!"

We watched as Colette raced after him and then tripped and crashed into the carpet.

"Hey! You okay?"

I ran over as she got to her feet and dusted herself off.

"I-I'm fine," she stammered, "but Lloyd-"

"Where'd he go?"

The others had followed Colette, standing behind her and looking at us.

"Lloyd? ...Why...why did he just run off?" I asked.

Though I had a distinct feeling I knew.

"I don't know!" Genis said, he looked worried. "He was listening to that song and then he just..."

"Let's go after him," Raine said.

"Is it always this dramatic with you guys?" Zelos asked.

"Shut up, Zelos," Sheena and I said that the same time.

"Ouch! My hunnies, that WOUNDS me!"

I ignored him and ran down the hall Lloyd had, there was no point in standing around talking.

After a couple minutes I was severely ticked. On one hand, I figured we could just go back to the mansion, they had to come back sometime. But

then, I also really wanted to see what would happen...and I also didn't. Sure, I'd always go ballistic at the thought of a story where Kratos tells

Lloyd earlier; but when actually facing this situation it didn't look good...

Grr...where was that idiot-?!

RED!

"LLOYD!"

I found him wandering around with his head down, muttering. Once he heard me he looked up and over at me. He instantly straightened and

turned to me.

"Jaela! What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you, dumbass," I snarled, "I-...are you okay?"

"What? Sure, I'm fine, spectacular," he spat.

"...Did you find him?" I asked.

I held my breath for a minute before he shook his head, looking mad at himself.

"...What happened?"

"I...I know this sounds stupid, but I felt like I...REMEMBERED something, and it was something about him," he trailed, glancing to the side, "...but

that doesn't make sense, it doesn't."

...There haven't been many times in my life where I could think of nothing to say. I always have something to say, something, at least. In fact, I

would think there have been two, maybe three tops, where something was required of me to say and I couldn't think of it. I feel strangely useless

then, almost empty, even...

"...They're all worried about-"

I hesitated just a minute.

"Oh FUCK it!" I snapped so suddenly he jerked.

"W-what? Jaela-"

"You are SUCH a dumbass, you really don't get it, do you!?" I cried.

Later, I would look back and bash my head against a wall (seriously, I would) for doing this. For saying stuff I knew that shouldn't be said. But I

hated that. I hated keeping something so obvious secret, I hate it when everyone knows something, but no one will voice it. I hate it when people

keep quiet and wait for someone else to do it, for someone else to say it. If everyone waits for someone else to do it, if everyone says 'someone

else will do it', who does it? Nobody! It was stupid! Asinine! There was no point! NO POINT!

"What-? Hey-!"

"THINK about this, Lloyd!" I snapped. "I-! GR! Nevermind! Let's just-"

I turned and then realized something.

"...Um...Lloyd?"

"Yeah...?"

"...Where are we?"

I did not recognize the area. Not at all.

"...I was hoping you knew..." Lloyd muttered.

I smacked myself in the face.

What had I been thinking, going off by myself?! Stupid, stupid stupid stupid...

"Okay...okay...the noble's quarters is on the topmost level, right?" I said, looking at him. "So all we have to do is keep going until we find some

stairs, follow the stairs all the way up until we hit the castle and then we can just go into the noble's quarters from there, right?"

"Oh yeah..." Lloyd blinked, "I...forgot..."

He chuckled a bit nervously and I sighed.

"Okay, let's just find the stairs and hopefully they'll meet back at the mansion for us,"

"Right," Lloyd nodded.

We headed off, trying to find some stairs and I kept looking up at the sky. It was going to get dark...I didn't want to be in the middle of the city

when it was dark. I didn't. Even if Lloyd WAS with me...feh, I hate being so damn defenseless...I hate having to worry about walking down a

street.

"There you are,"

I jolted silently and looked to our side, Lloyd tensed as Kratos walked over, frowning.

"I ran into the others and they told me you ran off," he said coolly, "that wasn't necessarily wise of you to do."

"Tch," I snorted, making me feel quite a lot like my character 'Chala'.

"I was looking for you!" Lloyd said. "I...just kinda couldn't find you."

"...You were looking for me," Kratos repeated slowly, "...I...see. ...What for?"

"Uh...well...I...." he fidgeted, glancing at the ground out of the corner of his eye.

"Cricket cricket," I muttered under my breath.

"...Nevermind, I'll...I'll ask you later," Lloyd muttered.

"..."  
I had to muster all the minor self-constraint I had to keep my mouth shut.

* * *

Morning reared its ugly head like a bald old lady, ...or possibly a Monday. Then I realized it was in fact Monday. ...Figures. I groaned and buried my

face into my pillow. Stupid liiiiiiiiight.....I don't like getting up before eight! I DO not- ....Wait a minute. It's not bright enough to be eight... Slowly I

slid into a sitting position to put my feet off the side. The floor was cold, but I suppressed the urge to hiss as I stood up and walked over to the

window where the light was coming through. I looked at the other bed...Colette (my roommate) was sleeping soundly, so I figured it'd have to be

kind of early... DANG IT! I HATE it when I wake up early when I don't have to! It's annoying! I sighed. Well...wouldn't get back to sleep now... I

grabbed my stuff and got dressed behind one of those fancy screens (which was super special awesome neat, by the way) before I headed for

the door and slowly walked outside. The hall was just barely lit by some of the windows, making it feel pretty ghostly...like an empty school. No

one else was up yet, it seemed like...maybe I should just go back to sleep. ...Or....

"Hm..." I bit my lip.

I doubted Kratos was sleeping, or even in any of the rooms. Maybe I should go look for him. Why? Well...I couldn't really think of a 'why', but I had

nothing else to do. That and...once we got back yesterday I wasn't exactly sure of what happened between him and Lloyd. They both disappeared

on me, really...which made me curious. I'm just glad I'm not a cat.

'SPACE KITTEN!'

I growled as the mental image of Zelos chirping the phrase came to mind.

Dumbass Chosen...that had better not be a bad omen.

....And knowing my luck it probably is.

So after a minute my suspicions where confirmed. Kratos was loitering about the main room living room (the entry, pretty much) with some distant,

far off look on his face.

"Hey," I said, "daydreaming?"

He turned to look at me as I walked in.

"...So...uhm..did you talk to Lloyd?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, just looked at me with those sad wine eyes.

"...Oh-kaaaayy...." I trailed, "...fine, don't say anything."

I turned to go back when he spoke up.

"Yes,"

I froze, and I could've sworn it was almost literally seeing as my blood chilled. That tone was PROBABLY not a good thing, and I should have

PROBABLY walked away, covered my ears with my hands and began to chant 'LA LA LA LA LA! NOT LISTENING! LA LA LA LA LA!!'. ...So of course, I

turned around.

"....And?" I asked.

"..."

"...Well? Does he know or not?"

"No, he doesn't, though he is quite angry at me,"

I threw my head back and rolled my eyes.

"Nooooooo! Why? Ya think?" I scoffed.

He glared at me.

"Okay, okay! ...Geez..." I backed up a bit. "...So he doesn't know."

"No, though he is...starting to realize there is something he should,"

"He's not THAT stupid,"

"..."

"...Hey, you're really old, right?"

Kratos gave me the closest to a 'no-duh' expression I'd ever seen him use.

"...Is it fast or slow?"

"What?" he looked at me.

I bit my lip, trying to decide how to word it.

"...Back home people say time moves fast, and the older I get the faster it seems to go," I said, "so if you've lived that long, does it just blur?

Or...since you've been doing stuff you hate, is it really really slow? Or after a while do you just feel numb, and can't tell what it is?"

He looked at me, but said nothing.

"...Ever since I figured out how old you were I wondered about that," I muttered, "...heh, I think I was eleven, maybe twelve when I first learned

your story. It's been years, and yet I still can't stop thinking about how it must feel... I know you hate your life, so it must be a hell, but then I think

some more and I think maybe it's a hell BECAUSE it goes too fast...or because it goes too slow? I don't know. It just makes me wonder...it makes

me think, and sometimes I think too much so I don't sleep a wink...heh."

"...You do realize you were speaking in verse those last two sentences,"

"I was?" I stared. "...Oh, I was...neat, but seriously...I just...I want to know."

"...And why?"

It went very quiet and I found myself thinking in the silence that...I didn't know why.

"...Because..." I frowned, trying to find the words, "...I just want to know."

"..."

"....I don't know why I always want to know everything," I frowned, "...I really don't, I just..."

"Got back to sleep," he said, "...you just got up and you're already thinking too much."

"But-"

He walked off down another hallway and left me alone.

"...Prick," I muttered, "yeah, I know you can hear me, prick."

Time baffles me, but then...so does life in general. I sighed and went back to my room, pulling my Bible out of my pack and flipping through new

testament, skimming the phrases as I had a habit of doing when I was uneasy, like I hoped something would pop out. ...And a lot of the time,

something did; though it wasn't always something that I was looking for. For example, the book of Luke talks about a woman named 'Anna'...now

that was creepy. Not to mention the name 'Luke' for Tales of the Abyss...maybe whoever named them read some of the Bible? You never know, I

guess...

So I managed to get myself back to sleep before morning came about and we all assembled for our little 'roll call' of sorts. Lloyd kept shooting

glares at Kratos (who didn't look at anyone) and I kept looking back in forth between them...

"All right, so everyone's ready to leave?" Raine asked.

"Yeah, the EC should be done by now," Sheena said.

"Oh I can't wait!" I grinned. "I wonder what it looks like inside one of those things!"

"An EC..." Zelos moped, "I am too sexy to be luggage!"

"Well you definitely ain't 'packin'," I said flatly.

"Say what?" he looked at me.

I stared blankly at him.

"What the-? OUCH! OW! My little kitty, that's HARSH!"

"So?" I said.

"...Then, how would YOU know that, my dear?" he smirked.

I told him to jump off a bridge when I realized he already had. ...Joke's on me.

"Huh? What are they mad about?" Colette asked.

"Uh, well-" Lloyd looked at her, "Hey, Colette, what's wrong with your shoulder?"

"Huh? It's just stiff, I slept on it funny," she giggled.

The lying giggle. She has the crystallus. Damn it, does Kratos or the Professor know?

"Really? Are you sure?" Raine's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah," she straightened, "see? Fine."

"...All right..."

"Okay then, let's go get the EC!"

Lloyd grinned and did that thing where he kinda sways on his legs.

"This is going to be so cool!"

"...Five minutes?" I said to Genis.

"Four," he said.

"Deal,"

"Stop betting on me!"

So after a lot of hassle (being put on a goose chase) we found the port locked...so Lloyd opened it.

"How did you do that, anyway?" I asked. "Picking locks is awesome and stuff, but..."

"It's a secret," he grinned, "I was raised by a dwarf, I know everything about blacksmith stuff!"

"Yeah, I mean...do you carry a hairpin around to pick them or what?"

He kinda stared at me.

"...Nevermind, maybe I don't know what I'm talking about," I sighed, frowning a bit.

The dock was actually very beautiful. The sea smell was strong and the rocks were chiseled.. though we didn't get to actually step on them due to

the port where Kuchinawa was.

Oh boy, another problem.

The pendant...the tracking device. Okay, if I got rid of that what would happen? ...Sheena would have to know Kuchinawa was against her and

totally shatter her self-worth. ...DAMN IT! I can't do that! But it would save us a lot of trouble...but we'd manage, wouldn't we? ...Yeah, I should

keep quiet. Otherwise something bad might happen... So we went on the boat. ...And the inside looked like a metal box. ...Joy.

"Ugh! This thing is crammed!" Zelos whined. "And there's no chairs!"

"Or windows..." I muttered, "...hey, who's going to drive, anyway?"

Raine was already in a corner, Sheena and Zelos looked clueless, and I doubt any of the Sylvarant team can handle it... Sheena thought a minute

and then shrugged.

"I'll summon Undine to make it work, maybe she can just guide us over the water?"

"That should work, in theory," Kratos stated.

"Okay then...I call upon the Maiden of the Mist!!"

" 'Mom'..." I chuckled to myself.

And so we were on our way.

...In the small metal box.

...With no windows.

...Crowded.

"...I am seriously getting claustrophobic," I said.

"Whatty what what?" Lloyd said.

"It means she's afraid of small places, Lloyd," Colette told him.

"Not afraid, just...uncomfortable," I fidgeted, "...you can't even see outside..."

I didn't like it when I couldn't see outside...

"Yeah, are we going to be there soon?" Zelos moped.

"Well..." Genis said, "hold on."

He walked through the door at the head...the cockpit?

...WINDOWS!

I raced to the cockpit and found Genis looking at the various meters.

"If we're going about fifty kilometers an hour..."

Kilometers? ...Damn it, couldn't they have used miles...?

"...We should be there in half an hour," Genis said.

I groaned, but brightened up when I looked out the window.

"Doesn't the ocean look pretty?" I grinned.

Sure, water looks like water, but the sun was shining on it, the waves were rushing by...and it was different than the damn metal cage behind me.

"I'm going to sit up here," I said.

"Huh? Well I don't see anything wrong with that... I guess," he said.

"Tell them, would you? I don't want to go back in there,"

He shrugged.

"Okay, just..don't touch anything,"

"Who do you think I am, Lloyd?" I huffed.

He laughed and walked out the door.

...I wonder how this thing works...

Oh super special awesome! Look at this stuff! ...I mean, I don't know what any of it is or what it does...but it's so cool! I don't know how any of

this stuff works... Damn, I should've asked for blue prints...though those probably wouldn't have made much sense to me anyway, but still.

Now we just have to wade out another half hour...frick.

"Oh, by the way,"

Genis was in the doorway.

"Lloyd lasted four minutes, you owe me a hundred gald," he smirked.

DAMN!

**About the part with the woman named 'Anna' that actually happened. I was writing this and thinking about time and stuff, then I flipped **

**through my Bible and the name 'Anna' popped up. No joke. O.o That thing about the Bible is creepy...I betcha God just waits for me to look at **

**it and has it pop up to freak me out. God is like the ultimate author. n.n lol **

**Yuan: The atheists are going to gut you.**

**Me: I'm not preaching it! It's just my opinion! Geez...I wouldn't force it on anyone, that's not right, no matter what it is. n.n The things people **

**do only matter if they choose to do it themselves.**

**Yuan:...You're as bad as Lloyd sometimes... Review.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hm...**

**Yuan: Oh no, she's in one of her philosophical moods.**

**Me: Sh-**

**Yuan: Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

**Me: HEY! You didn't let me yell at you to do it!**

**Yuan: I know.**

**Me:...You suck.**

**Yuan: Only the good stuff.**

**Me: ...WHAT? O.O**

**Yuan: Enjoy.**

**Me: ...I think I'm scarred...**

"Hi ho! Hi ho! Back to the village of nerds we go! Where the test tubes shine and the ninnies whine hi ho! Hi ho hi ho hi ho!" I sang as we

walked along.

"Would you stop singing?!" Genis said, putting his hands over his ears.

"NEVER! What is love! Baby don't huuuurt me! Don't hurrrt me! No more!"

Then I began to bop my head to the melody while saying it in 'dun dun duns'.

"..." Kratos shook his head.

"You're insane, aren't you?" Zelos said.

"You're a prick, aren't you?" I answered.

"Both of you knock it off!" Raine scoffed.

"Hmph," I snorted, glancing aside.

It was a nice day, the sun was shining, the breeze was soothing, the sky was a bright blue...

...Something's going to go wrong.

"Hey, Jaela? You okay? You look a little...bothered," Genis frowned.

"Nothing," I said, "going back to Sybak...man, that place is creepy."

"Yes...but their fossils where absolutely fascinating!" Raine said.

"I KNOW!" I grinned, instantly happy again. "I'd never seen ones that big before! I mean, I've seen skeletal recreations but those were just

replicas...the actual bones are so...so SKLEE!"

Everyone stared at me.

"...What?"

"What exactly does that mean, anyway?" Lloyd blinked.

"Yeah, you've done it before..." Colette said.

"Huh? Well...funny story," I smiled a bit sheepishly, "back home I was reading a magazine and there was this little comic... In it, an ant said to a

worm-"

"Wait, what's a comic?" Lloyd asked.

I stared.

"...You...seriously don't know what comics are..." I repeated numbly.

"Woah, you guys ARE backwards!" Zelos stared.

"Hey-!" Lloyd started.

"Comics are like stories, but they draw a bunch of pictures and write down the words to show how the story is going," I said, "so...they drew

an ant, and then they wrote what the ant said."

"...Weird," Lloyd said.

"Yeah, that is kinda bizarre," Genis stared.

Pssh, no kidding. I had seen them IN a comic...

"Well, anyway, the ant said 'Me know a new word! Sklee!' and then the worm said 'That's not a word you idiot!' and the ant said 'You am just

jealous'," I said, "so yeah, the ant was retarded, but I just thought it sounded so funny I started saying it all the time..."

"So you say 'sklee' all the time and don't know what it means?" Colette blinked.

"Well...yeah," I said, "though when I use it I just kinda use it for when I'm happy, or when something cool happens, or when I'm excited...it just

seems like something you could say."

"...You're a nerd," Genis said.

I punched him in the shoulder.

"OW-! JAELA! THAT HURT!"

"Oh don't be a wuss," I said, "you'll be fine."

"I hate you,"

"Same here you cheating little miser,"

"Just because you have no luck in bets-"

I stuck my finger in his face.

"I KNOW YOU CHEATED! ..I don't know how, but you did!"

He responded by sticking his tongue out at me.

Little twerp.

"Oh, please don't fight!" Colette said.

"We're just playing around," I said, "...sorta."

So, once we went our merry little way to Sybak we re-entered the lab. Nothing much out of what ordinarily happened happened, which made

me kinda zone out the whole thing, but- Wait, actually no, that's not true. Kratos tweaked a bit when Kate mentioned Altessa...but it didn't

really matter if he reacted to that unless he-

"Kratos? Do you know him?" Raine asked.

"...Yes," Kratos nodded, "he's a dwarf that was once in the employ of Cruxis."

"What? You mean that he's-?"

"Was ONCE in the employ," Kratos stated, "it was to my understanding he left quite some time ago."

"Oh good...so he'll help us with Presea, right?" Lloyd asked.

"...We can ask," Kratos stated.

...Hm, no one seems to get that this might be a problem....

Well, we left again and I couldn't help but feel guilty. We were walking about in the air and the sun while they were stuck in some dark, dank

and stuffy hole, never even to feel a breeze... It made me want to cry, in all honesty but...ah, there's no point in worrying about it if I can't do

anything about it right now. ...It's not right, and it...it hurts to even think about what hell they're living in, but...I... Does that make me a jerk?

Not to feel, or to tell myself not to feel when I knew I could do nothing? But then, I was always told to calm down when I couldn't do anything

because I got upset anyway. ...What was the right thing to do, I wonder? It can't be not to care, but...agh, I don't know anything...

"So we're heading toward the forest, right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yep," Zelos said, "the Forest of Death...yay."

"The Forest of D-death? Why do they call it that?" Genis stammered.

"I'd assume because a lot of people die in it," I said.

He flinched.

"Not helping, Jaela!"

"Hey, I'm not too thrilled about it either..." I muttered.

That place gave me the creeps...going there as in actually GOING there must be even worse....

"You know, they say there was a thief once...." Zelos grinned evilly.

"No horror stories, please," I said, "you'll make Genis wet himself."

"W-what!? I wouldn't-"

I heard a loud sound that almost made me jump.

"W-what the? Is that thunder?!"

I whirled around one-eighty degrees to see a mass of dark, foreboding dark clouds creeping up over the rest of the gorgeous sky. Woah. That

came out of absolutely nowhere...

"It was just sunny a minute ago!" Lloyd stared.

"Yeah..." I said as shadow fell over us because of the blockage of the sun, "...that's...strange."

Kratos tensed, looking up at the clouds with his hand still on his sword.

"...We should seek shelter immediately," he stated.

"Right-o," Zelos got out the wingpack with the house thing, "I'm all for not getting soaked!"

He opened it and the house sprang up in the middle of the plain (still amazes me) and we ran in just as it began to rain. Hard. Something about

this weather is getting me a bit worried....

"Woah, look at it come down!" Lloyd gaped as he peek out the window. "I hope Noishe is all right...."

"Where did he go anyway?" I asked.

Kratos shrugged.

"I imagine we will re-encounter him with time," he stated coolly.

"...Well, at least we're all safe-"

Then the lights went out.

"...Well, that sucks," I said.

SMACK!

"ZELOS! YOU PERVERT! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME-!"

"Sheena! I didn't know you were-!"

SMACK!

"LIAR!!"

...If he touches me I'll kill him.

I opened one of the blinds in order to let some of the meager light from outside in, but it didn't help much. It was a dim gray light at best as a

result of the rain, but it was something...

"Good idea!" Genis said, opening another.

We opened all the blinds (leaving the windows closed) and ended up huddling together in the living room type thing (where most of the

windows were). Though it wasn't huddling so much as it was sitting in the available chairs trying not to listen to the thunder. I, on the other

hand, LOVED it. Sure, the lights out sucked, but I LOVE storms...they're so...exciting. Raw energy in the air, the soothing sound of rain, a

natural rhythm to itself...

"Wow...it's still going pretty strong," Lloyd said, "thunder storms usually don't last long, right?"

"No..." I trailed, "...does anyone else feel a bit uneasy?"

"I don't like storms..." Colette whispered, frowning a bit.

"..Something's wrong," I muttered under my breath.

"Maybe we can just...I dunno, talk?" Lloyd said. "We can't do anything for a while anyway..."

"Talk? Sure! I'm good at that!" I laughed.

"Anyone BESIDES Jaela?" Genis said.

"Hey!"

"You talk a lot, I'm sorry but it's true!!" Genis said.

"...Well soooorrrrryyy..."

"...And you talk fast too," Lloyd muttered.

"Hmph, I'll have you know thoughts go twice as fast as the words a person speaks," I said, "so technically, the faster a talker I am the more I

think in one minute."

"Seriously? But you do such stupid things without thinking!" Genis said.

I went to protest when I stopped suddenly.

"...Yeah...I know," I sighed, "I always fuck stuff up by not thinking it through..."

"...All people tend to do that at one time or another," Raine stated.

"...Yeah, I know," I repeated.

I always mess stuff up....

"H-hey! You know what we should do?" I grinned. "We should totally-"

I heard a short, rather harsh gasp a few feet from me. I turned to see Lloyd had suddenly snapped his head upright, his eyes going wide as

was visible to me seeing as he was facing one of the open windows.

"What the-? Lloyd, are you okay-?" I asked.

"That's it-! You-! He's-!"

Lloyd jolted to his feet and looked over at Kratos, who was the only one standing.

"You're-!!!" Lloyd pointed at him, shaking. "YOU'RE-!!"

"Lloyd?! Lloyd are you okay!? What's wrong?!" Genis said.

"You-! You're him! You're-!" Lloyd ignored him, gaping at Kratos.

...Oh no don't tell me-

"But you can't be-!" he stammered

Lightning struck again and I saw Kratos' eyes widen.

"Lloyd, calm down-" Raine started.

"I need to talk to you!" Lloyd shouted at Kratos.

Before any of us could ask what was going on, Lloyd dashed forward, grabbed Kratos' wrist and pulled him into the 'guy' room, leaving the rest

of us staring at him like idiots.

"What the HELL was that about?!" Zelos cried.

Thunder rolled through us as the rain pelted down even harder. It was so loud, we couldn't even hear what was going on in the room after

Lloyd had dragged Kratos off. ...Though I was pretty sure I had an idea.

"What's with him?" Sheena frowned. "Lloyd's not usually one to..."

"We should just leave them alone," I said, "I'm sure there's a reason."

I could only hold my breath and hope this worked out...

We sat there in silence for what felt like hours, none of us saying a word, simply listening to the pelting rain and the occasional burst of thunder

and flashes of lightning. Beautiful. Usually I would be ecstatic with such a long storm but... Damn it! Why wasn't anyone saying anything?! They

were all just sitting there...like I was, lost in our thoughts...

I can't take this.

I got up and started for the door.

"Jaela-!" Genis said.

"You were the one who said to leave them alone," Raine stated curtly.

"I know! But...but something's..."

I ignored them and went for the closed door and slowly opened it. And by slow, I mean I think I made a snail sleepy doing it. I wasn't exactly

calm, you know... I peeked inside and heard a faint whisper. I was amazed I even caught it with the sound of the rain pelting down, but then

again I did have an exsphere and all, so...

"Take care to know that I'm here..." it muttered, "though the storm and the rain, through the strife and the pain, my little angel I'll always be

here to hold you dear..."

It wasn't 'singing' as it was words hushed in a mild melody. I paused a minute before I realized that sounded a lot like the song Anna had sung

on the CIBR thing-

Oh. My. God.

I opened the door even more slowly and stuck my head in just a thunder rolled again, peeking in to see the dark forms of Kratos sitting on one

of the beds... And Lloyd was leaning against him, his eyes closed as he clutched something in his hand I could've sworn had a chain. Kratos

was muttering the verses as he stroked Lloyd's hair, seeing as said idiot's head was resting on said Seraph's shoulder.

...Oh my God again.

I was witnessing Oyako PARADISE!

Oh shiznit! I should get out of here! I'll ruin it! This kinda thing is nice to read about and all, but- Oh God! How embarrassing! I slid out the door

quickly as possible and dashed back to the others, praying to God neither of them noticed me. ...Then, how could Kratos NOT notice me? He

was KRATOS for God's sake...

"Jalea? Jaela, what happened?" Genis asked.

"Dude, they're not like...gay, right?" Zelos stared.

Sheena smacked him for me.

"I need a moment..." I muttered numbly, slumping down in the chair.

"...Jaela, did... That is, does he know?" Raine asked me. "...About 'that'?"

"...I'm guessing he does," I whispered, still dazed.

"...Oh boy..." she sighed, bringing a hand to her face.

"That?" Colette asked. "..Wait...what's going on? Is something wrong with Lloyd?"

"No..." I muttered numbly.

"...Guys, what's going on?" Sheena asked.

"...I imagine you all should know soon enough," Raine sighed.

Oh brother...

A couple of minutes passed like snails, then Lloyd came back into the main room. Instantly all eyes turned to him and he paused, looking at us

as if guilty of something.

"...Uh..." he trailed.

"Lloyd? What happened?" Genis asked.

"...Uh..." Lloyd said again as he walked in more, looking away from us.

Kratos silently slipped back into the room without saying anything.

"...Guys, um..." Lloyd lowered his head, "I... I kind of don't know how to tell you guys this, but-"

"Oh my GODDESS! YOU ARE GAY!!!" Zelos shouted.

Sheena and I smacked him.

"W-what?! EW! GROSS! THAT IS SICK ON SO MANY LEVELS-!!" Lloyd flinched. "No! Goddess no!"

"Then what is it, Lloyd?" Colette said.

"I..."

"Holy SHIT," Genis said suddenly.

"Genis-!" Raine scoffed.

"Kratos is your Dad, isn't he!?"

Finally, I was waiting for someone to freaking say it! Wow...

"Uh..." Lloyd looked away.

"..." Kratos 'said'.

The silence was so thick that I began to physically twitch from the tension.

"...POISON MONKEY FISH FROGS DO THE MACARANA IN CHEESE SPANDEX YORP!" I shouted.

Needless to say, that diverted all attention to me.

"What the HELL...?" Zelos said.

"I needed to break the silence! It was getting to me!" I cried.

...Sadly, I can't say I have never done that in a tense situation before...

...Yes I'm weird, deal with it.

"At least we're not all staring at them anymore!" I said.

"Well is he or isn't he?" Genis asked.

Lloyd glanced away and then nodded slowly.

"Sklee," I said, grinning so much it felt like an exercise.

"Huh?" he looked at me.

"Well it's about time, is all I'm saying! It took you all long enough..." I said.

"W-what do you mean by that?!" Lloyd snapped.

"You two have the SAME FACE in case you haven't noticed," I said, "I mean geez-"

"YOU KNEW!?"

...Damn.

"...Excuse me," I said calmly, raising a finger and then walking to the wall.

And promptly bashing my head against it several times.

"STUPID STUPID STUPID!!"

"Why didn't you tell me-!?" Lloyd started.

"We figured it would be best if he told you himself," Raine said calmly.

"You knew too?! Professor-!!"

I groaned and slid against the wall as Raine began to take the various comments and phrases that came at her from the group, mainly Lloyd

asking why we hadn't said anything. Kratos had shirked off into a shadow somewhere like I had, seeing as this was obviously...awkward. Once

everyone had managed to calm down, I noticed the rain was stopping...thank God. That way we can get going and not have to stay in the

same place together for how long with everyone like this...

"...Jaela,"

I looked up, Lloyd was looking at me again.

"...Did you know the WHOLE time?"

"...Yeah," I admitted, "and...and I'm sorry, but I couldn't...tell you. You know? I just couldn't, and even still, if I did it wouldn't have been right

for me to tell you. Wouldn't you have just been more mad or upset or whatever if you had heard it from someone else?"

"W-well..." he bit his lip.

"...Look, the rain's stopped, think we could make it through the forest before nightfall?"

"Eighty-five percent chance of successful forest navigation before dark," Presea reported.

"Those are pretty good odds," I said, "so should we get going or what?"

"Y...yeah," Lloyd said, "yeah, okay, everyone get ready and let's go."

"Man," Zelos moaned, "this has been such a stressful storm!"

"Stressful? For you?" Sheena scoffed. "I'd say Lloyd had it the most...y'know."

"Oh yeah, poor bud!" Zelos cried, hugging Lloyd from the back. "All the trauma my bud is going through-! AGH-!"

Kratos grabbed Zelos and pulled him off Lloyd again, though this time more forcefully than he did before in the sewers. Zelos yelped and then

Kratos pulled him by the collar to glare down at him.

"I told you not to call him 'my', and if you touch him again-" Kratos hissed.

"AW! Lloyd! Your Daddy's being protective-!"

What happened next I'll leave to your imagination. Let's just say Zelos stayed far far FAR away from Lloyd after that, and even moreso from

Kratos... Though I know Zelos was trying to keep the 'awkwardness' level down, it didn't help much. Lloyd wouldn't look at any of us, probably

embarrassed, and Kratos...well, Kratos never paid attention to us anyway. Genis and Colette were oddly silent other than trying to get Lloyd to

talk, and the rest of us just kinda walked along silently...until Zelos decided to talk again.

Moron.

"Well, think of it this way! Now we know where Lloyd got his wingies-!!"

I back-handed Zelos across the face.

"Dumbass!" I growled.

"ZELOS!" Sheena scoffed.

"What!? It's true! I'm just saying-!"

"Is that where they came from?" Lloyd asked, surprisingly not changing the subject.

He looked at us, then Looked over at Kratos.

"Did....I get that from-?"

Kratos sighed.

"...I would imagine, Jaela's crystal's decay and your exsphere alone should not have...not at this point, that is."

"...Lloyd's a half-angel?" Genis said dumbly.

"Wooooaaaaaahh....okay, let's just drop this-" I started.

"The forest is approximately two minutes ahead," Presea said robotically.

"Finally! Geez, I was getting so bored of the plains!" Zelos whined loudly.

"Are you taking Lloyd's job now or what?" I asked blandly.

"Hey!" Lloyd said.

"Hay is for horses,"

There was silence.

"...What's a horse?" Lloyd blinked.

I smacked myself in the face.

"Alien creature, never mind,"

..A horse is an alien creature? Man this is messed up...

"It's a hornless, stupid unicorn, okay? Okay, let's go," I sighed and made a bee-line for the woods.

Goarracchia forest lived up to its expectations...creepy as hell. We barely set foot in there and already it was as if it was night time. When you

were JUST in the sunlight, this kind of messes with you if you haven't gotten the drift.

"..Creepy," I said simply.

I didn't get an answer. Things in real life don't just blow over like that, after all...they take time, they drag, and it's not like in life you can just

skip over the parts where nothing happens. You have to live through every inching moment, every second of silence and every twitch of

anxiety. Everyone was still too quiet, Kratos was far from us as possible and Lloyd kept fidgeting, looking back at him, then quickly at us, then

looking away. Poor Lloyd... first the whole scenario with the wings, then he...

...Maybe...maybe it would have been best if...

"Okay, somebody say something or I'm going to go freaking insane, got it?" Zelos groaned.

"Something," I said, "and may I add you're already insane."

"You're confusing him with yourself," Genis said.

"Why yes," I grinned down at him, "and if you want to see HOW insane, keep talking to me like that."

He shut up.

"There they are!!" a voice cried.

"We have guests," Kratos stated simply.

"The Papal knights again!? Aw geez!" Zelos whined.

Secretly, I was beyond thankful for the intrusion. A fight what get all of us focused on something else again... That, and it not only distracted

me from the silence but from the damn creepiness of the place. I swear, I see one thing move and I will FREAK out...

"Hah, too easy!" Lloyd grinned.

Oh good! He's smiling again! Whew...I was worried.

"Let's get a move on," Raine said.

"Right," I nodded.

...The forest was really really dark...

"If you get scared, space-kitten, you can hold onto me-"

I smacked him in the face.

"OUCH!"

"Everyone try to stay together," Kratos said.

"Funny you should say that, I mean, you did ditch them all before, right?"

...Zelos...what the hell are you doing...?

"...Chosen..." he hissed, using a tone that...well, I was scared.

"Then, that would make it twice you've ditched Ll-"

I yelped and slammed my hand over his mouth, Raine helping me. Zelos muffled out protests and I quickly looked at Kratos and Lloyd. Kratos'

eyes had lost any life in them, and Lloyd looked all together traumatized, like he could fall apart any second.

"...You bastard," I hissed in Zelos' ear, "what the hell are you trying to do?!"

He broke out.

"Oh come on, you can't honestly like the bastard-"

"Not him, you idiot! Lloyd!" I hissed. "Look what you did to Lloyd!"

That face...oh God I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that face. It wasn't...despair, it wasn't really shock or....it was just... The kind of face

that just made you want to throw up...

"...Can I hit him-?" I asked Raine.

She hit him for me.

"All right, everyone let's go, before the knights come after us again," she stated.

"R-right..." Lloyd shook his head, "yeah...let's go."

Oh Lloyd...

Though, soon our thoughts were no longer on the oyako drama but of the forest. Why?

IT WAS FREAKING SCARY AS HELL!

"Shika shika boom boom, shika boom..." I muttered, "neki neki ring ring..."

Genis looked at me.

"I'm trying to distract myself, okay!?" I shouted.

"Hah! Yoouuuu're scaaaareeed-!"

"You know what? The monsters always take the young girls captive," I glared, "they EAT the little boys."

"..." he stopped.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," I scoffed.

"Then, you act so much like a guy it might not be able to te-"

"Raine! Can I trounce your brother, please?!" I shouted.

"Keep your voice down!" she hissed. "This isn't a place to be loud!"

"Feh, back home, the more noise you made in the woods the better," I scoffed.

"I-I'm sure we'll be out soon!" Colette smiled.

How the hell can she be so bright in a place like this...? Forests play tricks on you, especially at night. ...At least I wasn't alone, and at least this

wasn't swampy land...that would be even worse.

"This place is creepy..." Lloyd muttered.

"You know, there is a story as to why the call it the Forest of Death," Zelos smirked.

"You tried that already, Zelos,"

"But-!"

"A thief stole a jewel, hid it here and killed anyone who went looking for it, the end,"

"Hey-!"

"How did you know that?" Sheena stared.

"What? Why-"

"You've never been to Tethe'alla before, how did you know that story?"

...Oh SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA!

"I- I was just kidding," I stared, trying my best to look shocked, "why, is that how it goes? Geez...horror stories all seem to have the same

base these days...even ON other planets... They aren't even scary anymore, they're all so old."

"Woah...talk about luck," Sheena raised an eyebrow.

Yeah, talk about it...note to self: SHUT THE HECK UP!

"Uh-huh..." Zelos said, "well, whatever."

Damn it. He's on to me...

"Not necessarily," Kratos spoke up.

"Huh?"

We all looked at him, easy to see because he was the only other person wearing white, as he turned over his shoulder to look back at us with

his usual stoic expression.

"...You'd be surprised at how some 'old' stories could be frightening," he stated, "in fact, they seem to be more so."

"Really?" Lloyd asked, his short attention span ticking. "Like what?"

Kratos looked at him a second, then looked away and coughed.

"...Perhaps I'll tell you later, when we rest for the night,"

"No, no! Tell us now! Come on! What's a better place to tell it!?" Zelos grinned.

"I'd prefer not to talk while traveling," He stated coldly.

"But-!"

"Wait," Colette stopped, "I hear something."

Kratos looked in the direction she did and his hand drifted to the hilt of his sword.

"Footsteps from far away..." she said.

"Isn't that where Altessa lives?" Sheena frowned. "Crap...I'll send Corrine out to scout!"

I drew my sword just as soon as Corrine was out of sight, seeing as Regal had just jumped down out of the trees. However, it was in vain

seeing as how Kratos already had a blade at his neck.

"W-woah-!" Lloyd yelped.

"That's the guy from the Meltokio sewers!" Genis said.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," I said.

He glared at me before I looked back at Regal at blade-point.

"I mean you no harm," he said, his eyes on Kratos' sword, "I just wanted to talk to that girl."

Kratos briefly glanced at Presea, then back at Regal.

"You tried to kill us! Are you nuts?!" Zelos scoffed.

"I can not speak for others, I however, never intended to take your lives," he said, "my orders were to retrieve a girl by the name of Colette.

...Please, 'Presea' is her name, correct?"

"..."

I almost dropped my sword when Kratos swept behind Regal and knocked him out with the back of the hilt.

"W-what the-!?"

"Kratos! Why did you-!?"

"We need to leave, now," he said sharply, "Sheena."

"W-what-?"

"I hate to have to ask this of you, but we won't be able to go toward Ozette,"

I saw Sheena's face a moment as she stared, then groaned.

"O-okay then, I'll have to take you to Mizuho," she said, "follow me."

"Wait a minute! What's going on?!" I asked Kratos. "The- If Colette's right someone's coming, they shouldn't be here for a couple more

minutes, right?"

Kratos picked up Regal and threw him over his shoulder like rag doll, ignoring me.

"We need to leave, now," he hissed, glaring at me.

"...Okay, let's go," I said.

I didn't know why we were leaving so soon, or why it was Kratos knocked Regal out like that, but...but it was best to wait until later to ask him.

Otherwise, it might not end quite so well...

Did I miss something? Why would Kratos hurry us out of there, he couldn't have been worried about the knights finding us so soon...maybe- ah

crap, I can't think of anything. Was it something I had completely over-looked that might have...?

"It's only a little further," Sheena called back at us.

Mizuho? ...I always liked Mizuho. It reminded me of the historic parks I'd gone to while I lived in Japan. Hachinoe Children's Park was an

exceptionally awesome place if my memory serves me correctly, with reconstructed works of old Japanese villages and the like.

Home.

That place always made me feel like home, or maybe it was just being reminded of my childhood made me feel at home? Japan wasn't my

home, wasn't my country-

...But it was my world, it was my planet.

So yes...it was home. The planet itself is my home, every part of it, and everyone on it is family, if you think about it enough- Oh geez, I sound

like some freaking extremist pacifist. ...But I stand by it anyway. It can sound as cheesy as possible and still be true, right?

"I wonder what Mizuho is like anyway?" Lloyd asked generally.

I wonder if they have blooming cherry blossoms, heck with the other stuff.

"Just through here..." Sheena said.

We came up to the gates.

**Okay, oyako and I managed to get it to Mizuho, was it still not enough actual 'stuff happening'? :( If so, I'm sorry and I'll really do my **

**best to make next chapter get somewhere while still being a bit different than the usual story.**

**Yuan: Kissing-up are we?**

**Me: I AM NOT-! ...Am I? (worries)**

**Yuan:...She needs help. Review, if you want. **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D (It's coming, you know...n.n'...I'm so childish :D Isn't it great? Hee.:D)**


	47. Chapter 47

**Aaavveeeee....Marrriiiaaaaaaaaa!!!!**

**Yuan: What the HE-!**

**Me: Silence. Me is listening to Christmas music. n.n Sklee.**

**Yuan:...Me is-?**

**Me: Me is happy for Christmas is coming. n.n Me spirits will not be shot down, so me disclaimer say yous.**

**Yuan:... Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

**Me: Me is happy! :D...Me just needs a freakin' candycane...(grumbles)...Me better now! :D**

**Yuan:...Yuan is going not to ask.**

**Me:...(Sniffle)...Candycane...T.T...**

Mizuho.

"..." I choked.

"...Jaela? Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I shook my head, clenching down my teeth so as not to cry.

...I wanted...I wanted to go back, back to Japan, at least once before I died. ...There were too many things there that I missed, too many

things there that were precious to me....but before that, I had to get back to my home in general. ...But...for now I...

"...Damn,"

The blossoms weren't in bloom...it figured. ...I missed them so much, those fragile, delicate things... I had a fake branch in my room, back home,

a branch of a sakura tree...but cheap plastic had nothing on the biological wonders of the plant itself. ...Man has nothing on nature.

"Jaela, are you okay?"

"It's nothing," I said.

"...Right," Genis glared.

"...This place kind of reminds me of home, okay?" I said.

"...Really?" he stared. "This-?"

"Well, not of my exact home, but my planet," I said, "...I miss it, you know."

"...Oh," he said, looking downward.

I had barely realized Sheena had left to go to the chief, I barely realized we were walking down the streets. What I did realize was...everything

else. The trees, the buildings, the people...

...I wanted to go home...

"He's waking up,"

I snapped out of my daze and looked up at Kratos, who was placing Regal on the ground, all of us huddling around him.

"He is?" Lloyd asked.

"..."

Regal's eyes fluttered open and he groaned as he got to his feet, looking up around us.

"...Where am I?"

"You could say that you're our prisoner," Kratos said coolly.

"That's right, so don't try anything funny," Lloyd said, glaring.

"I would like to think that I'm smart enough not to cause trouble when I know nothing of my situation," he said curtly, glaring to Lloyd from the

side.

I noticed Kratos' hand inch closer to his sword.

"Careful, pops," Zelos smirked, "you insult Lloyd there enough his Daddy will kick your ass again."

Raine smacked him, seeing as Sheena was absent.

"His father?" Regal looked at Lloyd, then Kratos. "You? You look a bit...young."

I snorted.

"Did I say something amusing?" Regal asked.

He had NO idea...

"...As hard as it is to believe, I am in fact, biologically," Kratos said simply.

Lloyd fidgeted.

"...I see," Regal said, deciding he did not want to pry.

"...So where's Sheena?" I asked.

There were more than two huts here, of course, so it was an actual village...with actual ways to not know where you're going. I knew it was

the one with the water around it, so...

"Is that it down there?" I asked, pointing down the path.

"Huh, looks like it," Lloyd said, "let's go."

So we headed off for the hut, where Orochi waited by the door-

OH!

"Hold on, I NEED to try something!" I said.

I dashed off before they could ask and put myself right up against the wall-

"Ah-!"

And yelped as it swiveled and I found myself inside the hut, a tad dizzy from the sudden 'whirl'.

SWEET!

"That was awesome...!" I said under my breath, grinning.

"What are you doing in here?!"

Oh yeah...if you enter before it's time the ninjas chase you out-

EEP!

"I'm going I'm going!"

I ran out the door and right into Lloyd and the others, barely stopping myself from crashing into them.

"Jaela-! How'd you-?" Lloyd asked.

"Don't ask now protect me from the ninjas,"

Wow, that was something I thought I'd never say.

"Ninjas?" Lloyd blinked. "Nobody's there."

"Huh-?"

I peeked back and found the ninjas were gone...

"ARGH! They did that damn poofing thing!!" I groaned.

"...Poofing thing?" Genis said again.

"The thing Sheena-"

"Oh, oh yeah, nevermind, I remember now," he said.

"Nyeh," I pouted.

So we all entered the house and I stopped before the tatami mat, taking off my shoes-

"Uh...what are you doing?" Lloyd asked.

"Taking off my shoes, duh,"

"...Why?" he asked.

"...Uh...you're supposed to," I said.

Oh. Duh.

"L-look, when you enter a J- a home like this, you're supposed to take off your shoes," I said.

I looked around a minute and then spotted Sheena's boots against the wall. Oh good, so it was the same here after all. I gestured over to her

shoes and they looked.

"It's considered polite, you see," I smiled nervously, "so you just go in with your socks."

"...Weird," Lloyd said.

"Fascinating!" Raine grinned, taking off her own shoes. "Such unusual customs!"

...Yeah, maybe that's why I missed it so much.

"Well...okay," Lloyd grinned.

He took off his shoes.

"AGH-!" I choked, coughing.

"I CAN'T BREATHE! AIR! AIR!" Genis shouted dramatically.

"H-hey! They're not that bad-!"

Genis and I continued to choke, though this time more out of dramatical tendencies than anything.

"Hmph," Lloyd pouted.

We made our way inside and Tiga greeted us, inviting us to take a seat on the cushions he had set out. I could barely suppress a grin as I sat

down on a cushion toward the back, sitting in the style women were supposed to. The way Sheena was seated, if you don't know what I'm

talking about. We all sat down (though everyone else in their own way more than anything) before Tiga started again.

"Sheena has informed me of your current situation," he stated, "which one of you is the Cruxis angel?"

"That would be myself," Kratos stated.

"I see..." Tiga looked him over quickly, "naturally, you can understand my suspicions toward you."

"Completely," he stated coolly.

"...Teeeeensssioooonn...." I whispered under my breath.

"We the people of Mizuho now face grave persecution from the Royal Family, seeing as Sheena failed to kill you," he stated, "so I ask this

question of you, travelers from Sylvarant."

His glare was enough to make you shiver.

"What is it you plan to do here, in the land of your enemies?"

I saw Lloyd's eyes fall, misted, as he fell deep in thought. That was what he did before he began to speak with the wisdom none would expect

from him, when he began to recite a speech from his soul his mind didn't know he had. ...I...heh, sad as it was, he was my inspiration. When I

was a kid, eleven, as I said, I gawked at whatever Lloyd said. The kindness, the purity, the hope, the beauty of his idealistic speeches. ...That

was back when I was defined 'quiet, shy, crybaby, loser and dweeb'.

No one defines me as that anymore. In fact, I'm quite the opposite really. ...Well, maybe the 'dweeb' part.

"I've been thinking about that," he said, "...someone asked me why I came all the way to Tethe'alla, what it was I wanted to do..."

I saw Kratos move slightly.

"...I want to find a way for everyone to live," he said, determined, "where both Sylvarant and Tethe'alla can prosper, where no one has to

suffer. I'm tired of all the killing, the 'sacrificing'...I'm tired of it all. I want to make it so we don't have to be enemies. So everyone can live!"

Tiga shook his head with a slight smile.

"You talk like the hero, Mithos," he chuckled, "he was a sublime idealist..."

I tuned it out. Mithos. ...That hurt me too. If he was truly once a good person...to see someone fall like that, for someone kind and hopeful to

become such a pitiful... I took a deep breath and decided to stop thinking about it. ...My eyes were tearing up, you see. I can't stand it, I can't

stand the thought that someone so good could...it scares me. It makes me scared for everyone...and me, of course. ...But it's not like I'm any

kind of hero in the first place.

"Jaela?" Genis nudged me.

"Huh-? Wha-?"

"The vice-chief asked you something," Raine said.

"Hm?" I looked up.

I had missed Lloyd's speech on finding another way already? Bah...I get lost in thought too easily. ...Well, it's more like I wander off too easily.

"I asked you why it is you concern yourself with our affairs," Tiga asked, "you, who are not of Tethe'alla or Sylvarant. What could possibly make

it so you would involve yourself in this?"

I hesitated, and I think I did something much like Lloyd did.

"...I'd like to say something about it just being the right thing to do," I smiled sadly, looking down, "...because, it is the right thing to do.

Helping someone is never the wrong thing to do. I refuse to believe that. ...I want to help them, and all of you, because I'm supposed to."

"What makes you think you are supposed to?" Tiga asked.

"Because I'm here," I said simply, "because I'm...here, because I CAN do something, because I exist I am supposed to do whatever I can that

is the right thing."

I looked up and felt myself smile, though my eyes were tearing up.

"I'm just...supposed to," I said.

"...You think because you are not of this world, you must lead a good example of yours?"

"What?" I blinked. "No, no, nothing like that."

I shook my head.

"Maybe I wasn't saying it right...I feel like I have to do it because it is the right thing to do, that's it," I said, "it wouldn't matter if I was here or

back home. If I can do the right thing, I do it, that's just all there is to it."

Hey, that rhymed...

"...And do you believe Lloyd's wish to find a way to save both worlds is the right way?"

I laughed.

"I can't bring myself to deny any plan that tries to help everybody is right,"

Tiga smiled, then nodded before looking at Lloyd.

"Then we, the people of Mizuho will also search for a better way," Tiga said.

"Vice-Chief, do you mean-!?" Sheena started.

"Woah, Tiga, you sure you wanna turn the Church and the Royals against you like that?" Zelos asked.

"I could ask you the same," he said, "if given the choice between the forces that wish to sacrifice one world, and the one that wants to

preserve both worlds, which would you choose?"

"I'd like to say 'the one that's likely to win'," Zelos said, "but I guess I'd want to choose the one that wants to preserve both worlds."

Tiga nodded, content with this.

"Then will you accept our services?" he asked.

"Is everyone okay with us joining forces with Mizuho?" Lloyd asked.

"If it will help the two worlds," Colette said.

"I see no down-side," Zelos said.

"How can there be one?" Genis agreed.

"I just want to go home," Presea stated.

"This will be a big help," Raine nodded, agreeing with Genis.

"I agree," I said.

There was a moment of silence. I wondered why for a moment before I realized Lloyd was looking at Kratos. The Seraph hesitated a minute

when he realized Lloyd was waiting for a response.

"...You wish for my opinion?" he asked.

Lloyd nodded, forcing a smile.

"You...are one of us, you know,"

"..." Kratos swallowed, shaking his head, "...I think it would be a wise course of action."

Lloyd grinned.

"That settles it! We all would really appreciate your help!"

"All right, we shall work locating the rheairds," Tiga smiled, "I appoint Sheena to once again accompany you, this time not as an observer but a

representative. Make us proud, Sheena."

She grinned.

"Yes, sir!"

"Heh," I smiled.

"You may all rest here whenever you wish," Tiga stated. "We are allies now, after all."

"Thank you," Lloyd grinned.

Now, you may have been wondering where Regal was. We had requested some of the ninja keep an eye on him outside while we talked to

Tiga. They could've handled him, of course. They were ninjas, for the love of God... Anyway, we got outside and took him back for some

unknown reason.

"Hey, I have an idea," Zelos said, "why don't we let pops fight too?"

"Pardon?" he asked.

"Fight? Are you sure that would be a smart thing to do?" Sheena asked.

"He wants to talk to Presea, right?" Zelos said. "Then he's not gonna try anything until he gets a chance, right?"

"You know, that's really not a bad idea," Raine said.

"Well, I don't like it but I won't put up a fuss, I also started off as your enemy," Sheena said.

"Okay then, what's your name?" Lloyd asked.

"...Regal,"

"Okay then, Regal, do you think you could do that?"

"...Very well," he nodded, "I swear by my good name and these shackles that bind me, I shall not betray your trust."

"Um...question," I said.

They looked at me.

"...How can you have a good name if you're a convict?"

He jolted.

....Woops, I...shouldn't have said that.

"S-sorry, just pointing out- GAH!" I smacked myself in the face.

Regal winced.

"Did that not...hurt you?"

"What? Oh no, I do that all the time," I grinned, "I have a thick skull."

"...Ah..."

"She really does," Genis said, "must be some alien thing."

"Pardon?"

"Er...we'll explain later," he said, then shook his head, "but if you do anything to Presea I'll burn you to a crisp! Got it!?"

"I'd be more worried about you," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Huh?" Genis looked at me.

"Well....he is a big, buff, male convict, and you are a young, feminine looking boy..." I trailed.

"...What?" he stared.

"Y'know...well, nevermind,"

"Oh HO!" Zelos laughed. "Yeah, twerp! You might end up being Regal's out of prison prison bitch!"

"Zelos-!" Sheena scoffed.

Though I've gotta admit, Raine looked very defensive all of a sudden.

"W-what-!?" Genis cried.

"His what?" Colette blinked, oblivious.

"What are you talking ab- EW! EW!" Lloyd shouted.

"Or he might like boys your age, you never know-" Zelos grinned.

"That's enough," Kratos snapped, irritated, "I would assume from Regal's facial expression he is just as if not more appalled at such a thought.

Therefore this conversation is unnecessary and wholly not worth our time, seeing as I do not believe he is a sexual predator."

"Huh?" Colette said again, still lost.

"Y-yes, let's be done with this," Raine said, somewhat disheveled.

"...However, if he is in fact of that sort and attempts anything..." Kratos growled, glaring at Regal, "...I will personally make sure any means he

has of such activities are...cut off."

I snorted and sputtered as I attempted not to burst out laughing.

"I assure you, I would never-" Regal started.

"For your sake, I hope you're being truthful," Kratos growled.

"Aw, he's being protective..." I giggled quietly.

Lloyd looked at me and blushed.

"...O-oh, you heard th- sorry," I said quickly.

"Well, now that we're done threatening Regal..." Raine coughed, "we should head for Ozette."

"Yeah," I nodded, "Ozette...but first could we-?"

"It would not be wise to leave the village just yet," Kratos stated.

We all looked at him.

"What? But why...?" I trailed.

Did this have something to do with why he knocked Regal out like that?

"What's wrong D- uh, what's wrong Kratos?" Lloyd started.

He covered it quickly, but it was there. The 'D-' sound. Though I don't think anyone else noticed. Good, Lloyd didn't need them hyping at him

about what he should be calling Kratos right now. ...Though I really really wanted to smack him up the face, grab him by the collar, tie him up

with his own ribbons and roar 'CALL HIM DAD!' in his face. ...Right, back to reality-...woah, this is my reality? ...Since when did my reality get this

freaked up? Wasn't it messed up enough as it was?

"...I have reason to believe some of Cruxis' members have been attempting to track us," Kratos stated, "...back in the forest I sensed we may

be in danger if we remained any longer."

"Really? Wow," Zelos said, "those guys are persistent, huh?"

"No kidding," Sheena huffed.

Zelos you little snake...

"...I'm going to have to leave you all soon," Kratos stated, "I had originally planned to do so earlier, but..."

"Complications arose," Genis supplied.

"Yeah, 'complications'," Zelos pointed at Lloyd.

I quickly rammed my elbow into his gut.

"DOUCHE!" I shouted.

"Ow-! What the-!? What's a 'douche'!?"

I stared at him.

"...What?"

"Yeah, I think I've heard you say that before...what exactly is it?" Colette asked slowly.

I went wide-eyed.

"Uh- I- an insult, okay? That's just it," I stammered.

They honestly didn't know what...? Man that's messed up. ...Or is it more messed up I know it?

"At any rate," Kratos looked up at the sky, "...a few hours should be sufficient. I'll leave for Cruxis once you head to Ozette."

"Oh..." Lloyd looked sad a second before he looked up, "oh okay, all right...just uh..."

He's still trying to act like nothing happened.

...I don't know if that ticks me off or if it makes me feel bad for him.

"Until then, everyone can split up," Raine said, "just don't leave the village."

"Yes ma'am," we chorused.

I sighed and some of my hair fell into my face. I pushed it back with a frown. It was getting long...I had already said I was going to pull I back,

right? But I didn't have a hairband of any kind-...then, I could just cut it. ...In fact, yeah, that would be the way to go. I was getting split ends

anyway...but who could I get to cut it? I'd probably hurt myself if I tried to do it on my own...

"Hey, Raine?" I asked.

"Hm?" she looked at me.

"...Um...do you think you could cut my hair?" I asked. "It's getting long, and it's kinda getting in the way."

"Cut your hair?" Sheena asked. "Why? You've got such pretty hair..."

I blushed. I always hated it when people said that. I mean, I thought it was pretty, but I don't like it when other people say it for some

reason... I guess because I want to think of myself as...I dunno, normal. ...Which is strange, because my biggest problem is I don't want to be

normal, I don't want to be anything near it...I really don't. ...I think I just feel awkward when people compliment me because I don't want to

accept it, you know? I think it makes me...feel bad, if I accept a compliment, like I'm saying 'oh yeah, I'm pretty' or something like that. It makes

me feel...guilty.

"Th-thanks..." I stammered, "but it's getting a bit long-"

"It's got nothing on Colette," Sheena mused.

"Yes, but Jaela does perform more movement where long hair could be dangerous," Raine noted.

"Right, so can you cut it? I mean, just to the shoulder here?" I said, bringing my finger about an inch down from my shoulder.

"Well...I'm not the best at that kind of thing," Raine said slowly.

"I can do it," Sheena offered, "...but really, it's so pretty..."

"N-no it's- would you stop saying that?" I frowned.

"Huh? But it is,"

I almost fell over.

"Lloyd! You're still here?!"

Lloyd blinked as I looked at him. I honestly thought he had wandered off somewhere.

"I was just wondering what you guys were talking about-"

"Well-!..." I blushed. "...You...you think it's pretty?"

"Huh-? W-well, yeah..." he trailed.

Sheena jerked.

"D-do you like mine?" she asked.

"Huh? Sure," Lloyd grinned, "you all have nice hair."

Sheena blushed.

"W-well- whatever," I huffed, looking away, "Sheena, could you please cut it?"

"Huh-? Oh...sure, if you really want," she nodded.

Raine's eyes lit up.

"Do you suppose I could have a sample of the remains?"

I stared at her.

"What?" came my oh-so-intelligent reply.

"W-well..." Raine smiled creepily, "I just want to look at the hair structure-"

"I don't have a medulla, if that's what you're asking,"

"What?" Sheena asked.

"...It's a dark streak of pigment that goes through the middle of hair," I said, "it's a dark line- for humans, anyway. ...On my planet, anyway."

"You don't have one?" Raine stared at me. "And you're supposed to?"

"Well...most humans back home have a medulla going through the hair, sometimes it's broken here and there or in just a straight line," I said,

"people with light hair usually don't have one. Darker hair usually has one, or a wider one if the hair is REALLY dark."

"Your hair is pretty dark, though," Sheena said, "so shouldn't you have one?"

"I should've, but I don't," I shrugged.

"Really?" Raine asked.

...Stupid me, I shouldn't have said anything.

"W-well," I stammered, "m-my dad had light hair, so maybe that's-...but his hair is darker now. Okay, it could be because my parents are

different races-"

"The structure varies on breed?!" Raine's eyes lit up.

I began to back up a few steps.

"U-uh...s-sometimes- DON'T GET NEAR ME AND I'LL GIVE YOU A HAIR!!"

I then bravely hid behind Sheena.

"...Fine," Raine coughed, "...good samples."

"Yes, yes, sure! Just stay away from me!!" I shouted.

Sheena sighed.

"Okay, Jaela, come on," she said as she lead me off.

Within a few minutes I was sitting on the ground outside the chief's house, Sheena was behind me snipping at my hair with a kunai knife.

Different than scissors, for sure, but she was a ninja so I trusted her. ...She was on our side, so I trust her, I should say...

...I trust her?

"Damn..." Sheena whistled.

"What?" I asked, looking off into the grass.

"It's so THICK..."

"...I'm sorry?" I said.

"It's THICK," she said again, "is everyone's hair like that at your home?"

"No," I said, "I'm...just odd."

...Now that I think about it, yeah, I am. I have dark hair, but no medulla, I have thick hair...but that part's no big deal, right? A lot of people do.

...My nails are long and grow like crazy...but that's nothing, right? ...Okay, yes, I'm a little strange, but it's not like I had wings or anything.

...Because that would be too cool...man, I wish I wasn't so...so...average.

"You're being really quiet," Sheena said, "...that kinda worries me."

"Because usually I don't shut up? Yeah, sorry," I sighed.

She didn't say anything.

"Sheena, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"What? Well that came out of nowhere..."

"Well have you?"

"...No,"

"Seriously?" I said, raising my eyebrows even though she couldn't see.

"Yep, never had a boyfriend," she said.

"...I haven't either," I sighed, "...did you ever feel like something was wrong with you, because...ah, nevermind."

"No, I know what you mean," Sheena said, "...you feel like you're doing something wrong because no guy wants to be around you, yeah? Like

you start thinking you're ugly..."

"Yeah, that's exactly it," I said, "...but I'm not that bad looking, really, so-"

"Not bad looking?" Sheena scoffed. "Jaela, you're BEAUTIFUL, the problem is you're just-"

"A bitch? Psychotic? Strange? Loud? Talkative? Crazy? Weird? Eccentric?"

The snipping went slower and she didn't say anything for a while. I fidgeted a minute before she spoke up.

"You've been called a lot of things, haven't you?"

...'Shot through the heart', have you ever heard that song? She just saw right through me...

"...Y-yeah...but I probably deserved it,"

Sure, just like I deserved sitting alone, crying in the bathroom, huddling by the wall during recess and crying as all the other kids played and

ignored me. How not one of them- not ONE of them ever came over to me and-! ...And...no, that's not true. I can't say that. People did, people

did come over and talk to me, they cared, ...I think maybe once. Once...but that was enough, right? I was being selfish to want someone to be

nice to me all the time, I was probably just desperate for attention, that's why I cried. ...But it still hurt like hell.

...It still makes me cry when I think about it...

"Are you okay?" Sheena asked.

"Yeah,"

My voice cracked. Brilliant.

"...You know, it's not hard to see you're lying-"

"I have no right to be sad when other people have it so much worse," I said in a monotone, I had said this before, so many times it was almost

an automatic reaction, "I'm just being selfish to be sad."

"Okay, I KNOW that's not right," Sheena scoffed, "it's okay to feel bad sometimes...because otherwise you never can FEEL you know?"

"...Heh," I smirked, "you don't know how many times I've heard that..."

"Then why don't you ever learn it?" Sheena asked.

I went silent for a minute.

"...I don't know," I said simply, "...I don't know why I can't...I can't let myself be..."

"Human?"

That one word mentally trampled me. I don't know why, but it did, it just...did.

"...I...I know that's what I am," I said, "...that's all I am, so...it's just..."

I sighed.

"Nevermind, it's...complicated, all right? That's all, I'm just messed up, that's all,"

...I remembered I was a presentation about girl named Rachel Scott, who died in a school shooting. She sounded like an amazing person, she

was kind, helped people no one would help, looked at people everyone ignored, made friends with people who weren't friends simply because

they had none. I admired her, and strangely...I found that I had done many things like her. ...We were a lot a like. Especially in the sense on

her diary she wrote 'I WILL NOT BE LABELED AS AVERAGE'. ...She wanted to change the world, she was sure she would change the world. ...I

have that same desperation she had, that same...obsession, that we could...that I could be something more. I can't stand the thought of...I

can't stand the thought of...being forgotten.

I can't...I couldn't take that! I don't want to be just name on a headstone! I don't want to be forgotten! I don't want to disappear...

"..I don't think you're messed up," Sheena said.

I snorted. If I wasn't messed up, the sun was purple.

"...Well, you're weird, but every one of us is," she chuckled a bit.

"..."

"...There, I'm done," she said, "what do you think?"

I got to my feet and then looked at my reflection in the water. ...Nice.

"You look older with your hair cut like that," Sheena smirked a bit at me.

"I know," I laughed, "I look like I should be on Oprah..."

"Oprah? What's that?" she asked.

I burst out laughing.

"What?" she asked.

"I- It's just-" I laughed, "...I never would have heard that back home, let's just say..."

I grinned, feeling much better all of a sudden. I guess I just needed something to break me out of my little funk...

"I'm sorry, Sheena," I said.

"What?" she raised an eyebrow.

"...I was whining about myself, and it's probably got- it has got nothing on your life- probably," I added hastily, "...so I'm sorry for complaining

to you."

"...Baka," she shook her head, "you're starting to sound like Colette."

"Starting to?" I smirked, tilting my head to the side.

Sheena shook her head.

"Nevermind, I agree with you, you are messed up,"

I just grinned.

I don't even know what it is I do want to hear....

"Now we just have to clean up-"

"MINE!"

Raine performed an action I can best relate to 'pouncing' as she snatched some of my hairs off the floor. Sheena and I looked at each other

before we both decided to go look for Lloyd and the others. ...I hated to think what Raine might be doing with my hairs. ...Think about that a

minute, and you should understand why I shuddered.

And I thought- well, I AM messed up, but Sheena was right. We all were. ...Raine just maybe a LITTLE more than the rest of us...

"MAHWAHAHAHAHHAAHH!"

...Okay, a lot more.

**Great news! I finally got a candycane! :D **

**Yuan:...So?**

**Me: (Sniff) Oh why are you so mean to me...?**

**Yuan: (rolls eyes) Okay, review if you want.**

**Me: MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D **


	48. Chapter 48

**Hm...this story is doing pretty good for a self-insert. That's kind of strange...**

**Yuan: You're just imagining things.**

**Me: Nyeh.**

**Yuan: Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

"Well, it's about time I left,"

"You're going already?"

Kratos titled his head to the side, as if curious as Lloyd turned away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"W-well...I meant, it's just it hasn't seemed like it's been a long time...is all..."

I smirked and Zelos cooed.

"Awwwww! Poor Lloydie-woydie's gonna miss his daddy!"

Then he hugged Lloyd from behind.

"Don' worry, Lloydie-woydie! I'll- AGH!"

Kratos yanked Zelos forward and in almost one motion threw him on the ground before he had the sword at his throat.

"I do believe I warned you not to do such a thing?" Kratos asked calmly.

"I- I'm sorry! Really, man! I won't do it again! I won't!!"

"Hmph," Kratos snorted as he sheathed his sword.

"...Aaaawwww...." Genis said, smirking at Lloyd.

"Shut it, Genis!" he and I said in unison.

"Well, as I said, I will be returning to Cruxis now," Kratos stated, closing his eyes, "I do not know when I will be able to rejoin you, so in the

meantime do what you must...I'll catch up with you eventually."

"Thank you for all your help, Mr. Kratos!" Colette chirped, smiling.

"Yeah," I nodded, "...take care, all right?"

I still wasn't sure what could happen...he hadn't done this in the game, so something could be really messed up because of this. It worried me,

obviously, and he seemed to note it.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it," he stated.

"Y-Yeah, take care," Lloyd blurted.

"..."

Genis and I both smirked widely, but quickly acted like we hadn't. Kratos turned to the village exit and headed off a few steps before stopping

and looking over his shoulder at Lloyd.

"Don't die Lloyd," he said simply.

Now how did I see that coming?

"Hmph, that goes for you too!" Lloyd shouted at him.

Kratos smirked a bit and nodded.

"Very well then, be careful."

And before anything else could happen he left.

"...That Kratos is in 'Cruxis', correct?" Regal asked. "Is that not your enemy?"

"Well, yes," Raine nodded, "Kratos is our insider, you could say."

"How old is he?"

I flinched a bit.

"Why are you asking that all of a-?"

"If he is truly Lloyd's father, I'd imagine him to be in his forties..." he stated calmly, tilting his head to the side before continuing, "he certainly

maintains a young appearance."

Lloyd fidgeted and Genis quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah? Well how old are you, anyway?" he asked.

Regal blinked as he looked down at him.

"What age do you believe me to be?" he asked.

"Um...I dunno, your thirties?" I shrugged. "And it's not that big of a deal if Kratos looks young, is it? My dad is in his forties, I'm about the same

age as Lloyd, and aside from Dad's hair loss he looks like he could be in his early thirties..."

"Really? Is this common?" Raine asked me.

"Huh-? Uh...I dunno, some people age better than others I guess," I shrugged, "my dad's excuse is that he's like moldy cheese, the older he

gets, the better and smellier he gets."

There was a silence I suppose I deserved.

"....Yes, the smellier," I sighed, "my dad is...uhm, proud of bodily functions."

"Huh?" Colette blinked.

"R-Right, anyway, is it safe to head to Altessa's now?" I asked.

"It should be," Raine nodded, "so I suppose we'll have to head into the forest once more..."

"I want to go home..." Presea trailed.

I looked at her and tried not to shudder.

"Right, so should we get going now or what?"

Lloyd nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

"We'll have to head back into the forest," Sheena said, "from there we can go to Ozette and then Altessa's."

"Sounds like a plan," Lloyd grinned.

I smiled a bit at the sight of his dorky grin before we started off. Part of me, I may be a little embarrassed to say, was not exactly eager to go

back in the 'Forest of Death'. ...Geez, that place gave me the heebie-jeebies. It was kind of cool, in a way, but at the same time it just scared

the crap out of me. The way back there was significantly less awkward than it had been the way here, probably because Kratos wasn't with us

anymore. ...I really do wonder how this is all going to play out, though. The time-line was still pretty much intact, but who knew how much

longer that would be the case. After a brief fight with a couple of jack-o-lantern plant type things, Zelos said something interesting.

"Geez! How does the little rosebud lift that thing?" he sighed.

I titled my head to the side and looked over at Presea, who was calmly dragging her ax along again.

"...'If a species is to triumph and prevail, the female of the species must be more deadly than the male'," I recited.

"Huh?" he looked at me.

"It's an old poem I read in a book once," I shrugged, "I thought it fit her for some reason."

"Well, they do say women are better suited for fighting," Regal said, putting a hand to his chin, "I believe the reasoning behind it is that women

are not afraid of blood."

"They're just chicks, I mean, darling hunnies as they are, they do need us to-"

I swear I almost decked him one right in the face before Regal spoke up.

"That is not necessarily true, Zelos," Regal stated, "women may not genetically be as physically inclined, but that does not mean they are

powerless. Most of the women in this group could defeat you."

Woah, what?

"Huh?" I said, staring at him.

"Regal, man! Who's side are you on!?"

"There is no side," Regal closed his eyes, "we are essentially all people. Just because one person surpasses another in an ability of some sort

does not mean they are better by default."

"Y-Yeah!" I nodded. "And isn't that variation better? By nature, genetics thrive on diversity. If the parents are more genetically diverse the

higher the chance the offspring will be better off than the parents, right?"

"Quite," Regal smiled, "you are quite an intelligent young lady."

Huh... I think I'm beginning to like Regal-

...What? WHAT? Oh geez...but then, I didn't like Genis much before I came here either...

"Oh!" Raine said, having heard us. "Are we having a debate on genetics!?"

"Ge...ne...ticks?" Lloyd stared.

"Genetics," Regal corrected politely, "you see, every one of us has a set of genes from each parent-"

Lloyd's eye twitched and Genis came to the rescue.

"They're like cells, Lloyd," Genis said, "y'know...the small parts that make up your body with mana?"

"How do you know about that?" I asked. "I mean, do they even have microscopes in Sylvarant?"

"Raine took some old books from some ruins she looked at once," Genis said a bit awkwardly, "it was from the Sylvarant dynasty about eight-

hundred years ago. Technology was a lot more advanced back then, but it was nothing we could quite figure out how to copy-"

"Such wonderful ruins they were!" Raine cried, her eyes lighting up. "They had an entire aqueduct system! Plumbing! It was simply fabulous!

But I didn't get to stay there near long enough..."

She quite abruptly became depressed, which piqued my curiosity.

"Huh? What happened?" I asked Genis.

"I was little, so I don't remember it that well..."

Huh...I'd just have to ask Raine once she was out of her funk-

"Yeah yeah, whatever, so what are 'genetics'?" Lloyd asked, frustrated.

And so by some miracle we managed to explain enough for Lloyd to actually grasp it.

"So that's why family members look a like!" Lloyd gasped, as if the lights had come on upstairs for once in his life.

"Quite," Regal nodded, "see? It is not such a difficult concept."

"...How did we get on this subject again?" I asked, realizing we were already nearing the large wooden bridge that lead to the area where

Ozette sat.

"...I don't remember," Zelos said.

"Oh yeah, it was you making sexist comments," I smiled 'sweetly' at him.

"Moi!? Sexist?! Surely you j-"

Sheena smacked him.

"Ow-! Sheena, I didn't even say anything-!"

"You were going to," she hissed, glaring at him.

"Why is everyone out to get me?!" he moped.

"Because you suck at life," I said flatly.

"Ooooouch! Jaeeeeellaaaaaaa!!!"

I smiled faintly and heard Lloyd mumble something to himself. Apparently, Zelos took this as his cue to say something stupid. Like he usually

did. Damn it, I know he's a good guy at heart but he is...grr!

"What's that, Bud?" Zelos said. "Were you saying something?"

"H- Huh? No, not really," he shook his head, "I was just thinking about that 'genetics' stuff..."

"Really?" Raine blinked. "Well, Lloyd, I'm glad to see you taking an interest in something!"

"Well, it's actually kind of boring," Lloyd said, glancing to the side, "I was just wondering though, that if I'm a combination of my parents, I'd be

able to figure out what I got from Mom."

We all slowly came to a stop and turned to look at him.

"...What?" I asked.

"I...I mean," he rubbed the back of his neck, "we're all like our parents put in a blender, right? I'd just kind of think it would be fun to...y'know,

look in the mirror and see what I got from who, it just seems like it would be-"

"Well, you definitely didn't get your brains from Kratos," Genis said flatly.

Lloyd jolted a bit and then glared at him.

"Shut up, Genis!"

"I must agree," Raine sighed, "your attention span must be from your mother as well..."

"Not you too! Professor-!"

"He's got Kratos' face," I said.

Apparently, no one had noticed nor remembered that tidbit, had I said it earlier.

"He does?" Colette blinked.

"No way!" Zelos laughed. "My bud isn't that bad looking, but his old man's face is almost as gorgeous as mine!"

"Don't insult Kratos!" I mock scoffed.

"Oouuuuch! Jaeeelaaaaaaa.....!"

"I see a direct resemblance between Lloyd and his father," Regal stated, "another ten years, and I doubt there would be much of a difference

between them aside from eye and hair color."

"W- What?! Regal, not you too!" Lloyd twitched, still looking horrified.

"They say a son will eventually become his father," I shrugged.

"WHAT?! Look, I don't- can't we change the subject?"

"I think you got your eyes from Anna," I said, looking at him, "they're a nice, rich brown. Kratos' have more of a reddish hint to them...yours

don't look as cold."

"So I'm guessing Anna was a brunette?" Sheena asked.

"Lloyd's got a trace of auburn in his hair too, so who knows...his dad's hair color could come out a bit more in a few years," I said, "he is still

growing, guys take longer to mature and all."

"Aren't we close to Ozette?!" Lloyd said desperately.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and his voice will get just as deep as Kratos'..." I muttered mainly to Sheena.

"W...what?" she blushed, bringing a hand to her face. "...Though that'd be..."

"Nice," I smirked.

"...And the shoulders, the shoulders could fill out too..." she added, blushing a bit more.

"I can hear you!!" Lloyd shouted at us.

"Oh yeeeeaaaaahhh...." I trailed.

"O- oh! S- Sorry about that," Sheena chuckled and looked to the side.

"We're saying you're going to be hot, what's wrong with that?" I asked.

"J- Jaela-!!"

I burst out laughing.

"W- What is it now?!" Lloyd shouted.

"You should see yourself!" I laughed. "You're about as red as your shirt!!"

He did that funny pouty face he does, his right eye twitching a bit as even his ears turned red.

"I- I'm sorry!" I laughed, wiping my eyes. "I was just- I was just teasing-! Ahhahah!"

"Please tell me we're almost there..." he moaned, looking away.

"...Heh..." I smiled softly, watching him walk off.

"...You have a crush on him, don't you?" Sheena hissed at me once he'd gone a ways.

"Hm? Perhaps," I said, "but it's most likely a teenage infatuation, I doubt it's love."

"W- what?" Sheena stared at me. "...How can you-?"

"I know he's not right for me," I said, looking at her, "I love his heart, I'd love anyone with a heart as strong and kind as that, however...it can't

be so, me and him. That and I..."

"Oooooh, what are you two talking about?!" Zelos grinned, popping out of nowhere.

"None of your business, Zelos!" Sheena shouted.

"We were just discussing the horrors of gonorrhea and genital warts," I said flatly, "care to join us?"

The look on his face immediately went to disgust and horror before Colette said:

"What's gonorrhea?" she blinked.

I know it was awful of me, but I couldn't help from bursting out laughing until I could barley breathe. After a minute of getting Colette off the

subject we found ourselves coming to the entrance of Ozette. It was..silent, soft, dark...it had a feel that made me want to curl up under warm

covers and drift off to sleep... It felt like the whole village was taking a nap, or ready to.

"H- Hey! Presea!"

Genis called after her as the pink blur ran off into the town.

"Lloyd, we have to go after her!" he said.

"Right," I said, "let's go on."

We started walking off into the hamlet and I found my steps slowing until I came to a stop. I stood there in a daze, the smell of the trees and

the sleepy atmosphere seeming to creep into my head. I don't know why I did, but it wouldn't have been anything out of the ordinary.

Sometimes I would just stop somewhere, anywhere, and I'd feel like I was shutting down...like I was... I'm not quite sure, really, I've never

been sure. I shook my head and ran after the rest of them. My overactive imagination got me looking like and idiot too much of the time

anyway. I tried to ignore the surroundings, something about them just compelled me to look around.

"There she is!"

We walked down what appeared to be a giant moss-covered trunk to find Presea's house. If it wasn't for the fact the place was in decay, it

would have been a nice place to live. Outside, Presea was talking to Rodyle. My eyes narrowed on the half-elf man as he said something about

Presea being the only one who could get sacred wood and then walked off and Presea walked inside her house.

"That man's a half-elf..." Raine mused.

"Hey, didn't we see him in Meltokio?" Genis asked.

"Yes, we did," I nodded, "...I think I'll wait out here."

"Huh?" Lloyd looked at me.

"You're going in after her, right?" I said. "I'm going to wait right here."

I knew what was in there...and I had no desire to see it.

"Why?" Genis asked me. "Is something wrong?"

"No," I shook my head, "I'm just feeling a little tired, so I'm just going to sit out here, okay? The air smells nice here."

That earned me a few more stares.

"The air smells nice here?" Zelos said slowly.

"Oh yeah..." Genis said, "she said it tasted nice at Lake Ulmacy too."

"I'm glad you remember that," I smiled softly at him, "now go on, I'll be right here."

"What is it, Jaela?" Raine asked me, crossing her arms and looking at me.

I looked her in the eye and said nothing, trying to give her a pleading look without anyone noticing. She glared a minute before her eyes

widened slightly and she nodded. I smiled in gratitude, she knew that I had my reasons, because she was the only one that knew I knew what

would come. I felt bad because she was a bit wary now, about what might happen, but she knew that it couldn't be anything that would be

dangerous, she at least knew me enough to know I wanted to keep the people I cared about safe.

"We'll be right back out," she said.

"Huh? Well....okay," Lloyd nodded, "get us if anything happens, Jaela."

"Don't worry," I smiled smugly, "I'm pretty sure I'll be okay."

They went inside Presea's house and my smile dropped right off of my face as if it had been stuck on there like a window-sticker. I sighed and

sat down on the grass, relieved to get some time- even if it was just a minute- to rest by myself. I find that when I'm with other people I'm a lot

more expressive, but it's effort I put into expressing myself to them through physical signs like a smile or otherwise. When I'm alone I don't

have to bother with showing facial expressions, there's no one around to see them. It gives me more time to think, to...I feel like I exist more,

when I'm only aware of my own presence. Not that I don't like being with other people, I get overwhelmingly happy being around other people,

depending on who they are and stuff like that. It's just, I didn't get much time on my own anymore... I sighed and leaned back to look at the

sky through the cluttered leaves above. They should be finding out what happened to Presea's father about now... Yep. There they are. Maybe

I should have told them that....no, that would have been too suspicious. But looking at the expression on Genis' face dearly made me wish I

had at least warned them that something was wrong.

"Jaela, may I talk to you?" Raine asked.

Somehow I figured. I nodded and got up and walked off to the side with her as she glared down at me.

"...You knew about Presea's father, didn't you?" she said quietly.

I nodded.

"I'm sorry..." I said simply.

"...I had expected something like that if you did not want to go in," she sighed.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No," she shook her head, "I know you can't tell us. However..."

"If it's something that might hurt us, I'll say something," I said, "don't worry...I won't let you guys get hurt."

Immediately I regreted saying that. So..what would I do when Mithos showed up? If I said anything, we'd all get captured, or killed...but if I

didn't, I'd be responsible for Altessa's injury and everyone's heart-break at the betrayal.

How did I get into this situation? It was damned if you do, damned if you don't...there had to be away. There is always another way, it's just

usual hard to find and even harder to carry out...that's what I believe, anyway. Not unlike Lloyd's 'find another way thing'...actually, just like it,

so that stuff I just said was pretty much redundant. At any rate, we headed off for Altessa's after Raine lied to the others and told them she

was talking to me about what happened with Presea. We traveled along the coastline until we came to an outcropping in the cliffside.

"You think this is where Altessa lives?" Genis asked.

"Who knows, tons of people have doors carved into mountains," I said simply.

"Har har, smarty-pants..." Genis muttered.

"Takes one to know ooonnnne!" I sing-songed, waving my finger in the air as I grinned.

"Please, never do that again," Zelos sighed.

"I do it all the time, so you'd better get used to it!" I chirped.

"Does she really?" Zelos asked Sheena.

"Not ALL the time, but frequently enough," she said.

Zelos moped.

We headed inside and were greeted by Tabatha, who I almost flinched at seeing. The doll had a knack for popping out of seemingly nowhere,

that and Mithos was right...she did look disturbingly like Colette, in effect Martel. Nobody seemed to notice, however, and Lloyd asked if we

could see Altessa. Nothing significantly important happened aside from the usual story and I found myself trying not to be bored as they

discussed finding inhibitor ore. Then I mentally smacked myself, reminding myself of the fact every other time I had not paid attention I missed

something. Sure, it didn't seem like anything out of the ordinary was happening, but it didn't the last few times either.

"Okay, so we'll go to the Toize Mine," Lloyd said with a nod, "then we can find some inhibitor ore."

Good, nothing had changed this time. After a chorus of agreements we all headed off back down the coast when Lloyd brought up something

about Tabatha being strange...

"Well, yeah, it was kind of obvious," I said.

"W- Well, I know," Lloyd said, "but there was something about her that kind of bugged me....I can't put my finger on it, though."

"It could be that she did not engage in respiration," Regal stated.

"What? You mean...she wasn't breathing?" Colette blinked.

"What? No way!" Genis said.

"It could be she was trained to breath silently, but I could detect no such action," Regal mused.

"Could she be an angel?" Genis asked.

"Huh?" Colette blinked. "What makes you say that?"

"Angels don't have to breathe, right?" he pointed out.

"Oh yeah..." Colette blinked, "I forgot. I guess I don't..."

"That's ridiculous! Everyone needs to breathe!" Lloyd scoffed. "Even angels!"

"Then why don't you try it?" I suggested, smirking slightly.

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

"Try not breathing, I did it before, I know angels don't have to breathe," I said.

"But you weren't really an angel, Jaela-" Genis pointed out.

I held my hand up to smack him and he cringed, blurting out apologies.

"I didn't mean it, I didn't mean it!" he said. "I'm sorry!"

"Hmph," I snorted, "jerk.."

I know I wasn't really an angel...but I didn't care. For a while there, I had had wings...

Wings...

"Jaela? Are you okay?" Lloyd blinked.

"Is something wrong with my darling space-kitten?"

I shot Zelos a dirty-glare when Raine picked up on the conversation.

"Jaela seems to have a bit of an obsession with wings, feathers, flying and the like," she stated, "so naturally conversations that point out the

fact she has a lack thereof would upset her."

I jolted.

"R- Raine!" I snapped. "How did you-?!"

"Oh please," she smiled smugly, "everyone can tell."

"Every time we got an inn you doodle wings all over any paper you can get..." Genis trailed.

"Oh! And you drew me that cute picture of a dove, too!" Colette smiled.

"I am not ob-!"

Then I realized saying I wasn't would make no difference. I snorted and turned around instead.

"So what if I am? It's just a phase I'm going through, it'll pass," I said calmly, "over my childhood I've been convinced I wanted to be a

mermaid, then I believed in fairies, then I hoped I'd be a witch- don't say anything, Genis- and after that I was sure I was an alien- even for my

world."

I spat to the side and crossed my arms.

"I get a new obsession with something I'll never have every few years," I said, a bit more softly now, "I'm nothing special and I never will be,

so I should just learn to wade out stuff like that..."

Everyone was staring at me.

"...What?"I snapped.

"You're kinda emo when you get the chance, aren't you?" Zelos said.

I flipped him off.

"Hey-!"

"Anyway," I said, changing the subject, "we should get going if we want to get to Toize Mine soon. If we don't get started it'll be dark before

we even get the EC out on the water."

Raine shuddered.

"Well, okay, let's get started," I said, "let's go!"

We started off a bit before Colette tapped my shoulder.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at her.

She looked at me and then bit her lip before fidgeting with her fingers like she does when she's nervous. After a second she looked up at me

again, locking her blue eyes with mine.

"You are special, Jaela," she said, "you're the only one of you there is, after all."

"...Put a diamond in with other diamonds and you'll never tell the difference," I said.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"If a person is special and you put them in with a bunch of other people, and all people are special, they all look the same, no one can tell one

from another," I said, "so we're all-"

I saw the look on her face and stopped.

"I'm sorry, that's really pessimistic of me," I said, "I'm sorry. Forget I said that."

"...You need to learn how to like yourself, Jaela," she smiled softly.

"I do," I said, "I'm really an arrogant bitch you know."

"Well-"

"Let's just go, okay? I'm sorry, but we can talk later...I'm sorry," I sighed.

I didn't want to discourage her, and I didn't want to listen to her telling me to like myself. I do, really, I wasn't lying about that. It's just I

always feel like I'm not trying hard enough, that I'm not doing everything I can... I feel bad for feeling bad when something goes wrong,

because I know most everyone has it worse than me. I shouldn't complain, I don't have a right to complain. But doesn't that make me a

hypocrite? If anyone told me that, I'd tell them that it was okay to feel bad, it was okay to say what was on your mind, because I'd willingly

listen to just about anyone. So...agh, life is complicated. Let's just leave it at that.

....Damn it I'd kill for a bag of funyuns right now.

The trip back to Ozette didn't take long, but we had just gotten there when Regal brought up a valid point: we had yet to resupply.

"We can't go off, we're running low own gels," I bit my lip, "but if we stay here too long it'll get dark while we're traveling..."

"We have the wingpack-house thing, remember?" Genis said. "We'll be okay stopping in the middle of a field or something."

"True," I nodded, "so we should go and get some supplies."

"Does anyone know where the item shop is...?" Lloyd wondered, looking around.

"Um...no," I admitted.

Did Ozette have an item shop...? I couldn't remember. I knew they sold food up on the highest level of sorts...

"Let's split up and get everything we need," Raine stated, "be quick about it and meet back here in twenty minutes."

"Okay," Lloyd said, "I'll go this way..."

"I'll go up there," I said, looking up at the path that twisted skyward.

There was something up there that I needed to see for myself, with my own eyes....

"I'll come with you," Genis smiled.

"...Okay," I smiled softly, "thanks."

Then I laughed a bit, which made them all look at me.

"What? What is it, Jaela?" Colette asked.

"I was just remembering something," I grinned, "that's all."

The last time I thought 'when did I get so many friends?' was a while before I came here...how ironic. It made me want to smile.

**Yuan: Funyuns? That was a bit random...**

**Me: Eh, I was starting to sound whiny again, but I wanted to type it so I just threw that in there. n.n' I really did stop there and go 'How **

**to end that rant?' and the first thing that popped int my head was 'I want funyuns'.**

**Yuan:...Do you usually just stop what you're doing and get a sudden desire for junk food?**

**Me: Yeah. (Blink) Why do you ask?**

**Yuan:...Review if you want. **


	49. Chapter 49

**My friend's on a date...I'm here alone...**

**Yuan: You sound like an old lady, you're still young, you know.**

**Me: Shut up. Say the disclaimer.**

**Yuan: Tch, Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

**Me: Mmph....**

The view was...amazing.

"Wow..." I whispered, looking out.

Under the shade of the trees above, standing at the highest point of the village, I looked out upon the world. The view from the game showed

the clear blue sky and an endless ocean of trees, of rolling dark and light greens blending together under the sunlight. The wind blew softly

past me, rolling around my face and lightly through my hair, the sweet smell of pure air penetrating my nose and mouth. The sky was endless

just as the forest, stretching on forever, so blue and bright that it mesmerized people into stupor just glancing at it.

"..." I smiled softly, "It's...beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," Genis agreed from next to me.

I flinched.

"H- Huh? What's wrong?" Genis asked.

"Sorry, I just forgot you were there for a moment," I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well gee, thanks," he pouted with a bit of a smirk.

"Heh," I smirked, "little brat...so are we going inside the store now, or what?"

"I should be the one to say that," he said, frowning at me.

"Beat you to it," I grinned coyly, "let's go inside."

Genis snorted and started for the building and I slowly began to move away from the view, leaving my eyes lingering on it just a second longer

before I turned and walked after him. The store was small, of course, but it had a pretty good selection of fresh vegetables and the like.

"Oh, this looks good," I smiled, inspecting a large carrot.

"Yeah," he nodded, "by the way, I've been meaning to ask, what kind of stuff do you eat on Earth?"

"Huh?" I asked as I looked at him.

"Do they have carrots and stuff on Earth?"

I laughed.

"Of course, we have most of the stuff you have here...carrots, potatoes, lettuce, cabbage...." I paused, "then again, I don't think we had kirima

and amango...they don't look like anything back home."

"They don't?" Genis asked.

"Well, kirima kinda remind me of strawberries," I said, "...do you guys have broccoli here?"

"Broccoli?" Genis blinked. "Um...huh, I don't think so."

"I haven't seen any, so I didn't think so," I sighed, "you people definitely should invent chili or something."

"...Chili?" Genis stared.

"Kidney beans, beef, green peppers, onions, tomatoes..." I listed off, "it tastes REALLY good with crackers, but it's kind of spicy. A lot of people

think it's kind of hot and all...I like spicy food though."

"You do?" Genis asked. "Huh, I didn't know that."

"Learn something new everyday," I grinned, "so, do we got everything?"

"Have," he said flatly.

"Huh?"

"It's do we 'have' everything," he said.

"Yeah yeah, shut up, smart-aleck," I snorted, "let's just pay and get going."

We met up with everyone else without much incident, except Sheena was yelling at Zelos about something or another, he probably tried to

touch her again... Judging by the way she just smacked him and called him 'perv' I imagine I'm right...or not too far off, at any rate.

"Let's get a move on for the mine," I said, "we should go now if we want to get to the coast before dark..."

"We'll probably have to spend the night on land on this continent and sail off in the morning," Raine said.

"And that's good news for you, isn't it?" I smirked.

Raine raised her hand to smack me and I hid behind Regal.

"Protect me," I said.

"Hm?" he blinked.

....Damn Regal's big... What's he, six-foot-three? Five hundred pounds? Well, maybe not that much, but he looks like he could freaking eat us...

Er, anyway, once Raine calmed down we started off. I noticed Genis seemed a little down without Presea, so I tried to distract him in my usual

fashion: chatting his ear off in a chipper and somewhat annoying manner in an effort to diver his thoughts from more depressing things.

"My...." Regal said, staring at me.

"Huh?" I looked at him. "What is it?"

"I don't believe I understood a word you just said to him," he said apologetically.

"Huh? I was speaking English," I said.

"It's just, you speak very quickly..." he mused.

"Oh yeah..." Genis blinked, "I forget..."

"Yeah, we're all used to it," Lloyd laughed, "we can speak Jaela."

"Shut up, Lloyd," I said.

He laughed and I smiled a bit as he began to talk with Colette and Zelos, all of them talking and laughing together. Back home, when my

friends were laughing and talking together it made me feel something I can't quite place. It makes me just profoundly happy to see the people

I care about altogether getting along, my friends being friends is something that I can never replace.

"Monsters!"

I unsheathed my weapon and ran forward towards the lead monster, my eyes narrowed as I sped in and got it with a swipe up through its

throat. I barely moved in time when another tried to get me. I turned around and stabbed through its eye, sliding it out before jumping back

and looking around to see if there was anything else about to get me. Lloyd had hacked down a few flying ones while Regal and Raine healed

us from a ways away. I heard a loud explosion as Genis charcoaled the remaining creature that for some God knows reason was still standing.

I ran in and stabbed it through the chest, sliding it out as it slumped onto the ground.

"...Well, I'm glad that's over," I sighed, sheathing the sword.

My heart was still racing...but surprisingly I felt calm. I bit my lip. I knew it had to happen sometime...eventually it would no longer feel

terrifying, eventually it would no longer feel strange. I had been doing this for so long that fights were just normal occurrences now...it was

strange.

"Yeah," Genis said as he wiped his forehead.

"I almost got a cut on my beautiful face!" Zelos cried.

"I'LL give you a cut on your 'beautiful face' if you don't shut up," I glared.

"Oooouch! Jaeee-"

"If you whine my name like that ONE more time, I swear I'll kill you in your sleep!"

"...Cold," he said, frowning.

We did manage to get to the coast by dark, but we had to spend the night there, just as we had guessed. It wasn't a hassle whatsoever,

though, just setting out the house. It still baffled me how it did that, and I did really want to know how it worked...but I doubt they'd be happy

with me if I broke it. Heck, I'd kick my own butt if I broke it...

"Aaahhh...." I smiled in content, laying flat on the couch, "this thing is so soft..."

"Hey, make some room!" Genis whined. "We're tired too!"

"Get your own couch," I said, waving him off half-heartedly.

"Jaela..." Raine said threateningly in her 'teacher' voice.

I sighed as I sat up, leaving room for a couple of the others.

"Fine, fine...damn I wish this thing reclined," I muttered, fidgeting with it.

I always find it continually strange how life is, mainly at the most mundane moments. Here I was sitting on a sofa with everyone else plopping

down on chairs, rubbing their sore feet or simply dozing off. The silence with exception to the mumbles and shuffles, to the brief snatches of

half-formed conversations and the squeaking of the furniture. It was strange simply because of how long, how quiet, how incredibly boring it

was; that made you stop and think how you truly exist for every second that ticks by, whether something is happening or not, time is still

passing, and sometimes it's best just to notice it do so. I sighed deeply and leaned back on the sofa, smiling a bit as I closed my eyes.

"What're you so happy about, kitten?" Zelos' voice asked.

"Do I always need a reason?" I asked back.

He didn't seem to have an answer to that as I yawned loudly and sloughed off for the bathroom.

"Y'know, I'm taking the shower," I said, "and if certain red-haired pervs decide to do something crude, I'll kill him."

"You spy on these young ladies in the bath?" Regal asked with a light tone of surprise, looking at Zelos.

I stopped and looked back; this caught my attention as what promised to be an amusing conversation.

"What? Spy is such a terribly harsh word," he smiled nervously, looking at Regal, "I was merely-"

"Feeding 'curiosity to the unknown'?" Sheena glowered down on him.

I sat back down and decided to watch the fun go down. As much as I hate to really see anyone in true pain, I still have a bit of a sadist side to

me...especially in situations such as these.

"Chosen, I'm disappointed," Regal stated, closing his eyes as he tilted his head to the side, "it is certainly not the gentleman's way."

And so I blew off several minutes watching Zelos attempt to justify his ways as Regal politely lectured him. Nothing much out of the ordinary

occurred as we made our way to the mine the next morning, though I did find it rather strange to be fighting a door... I was actually useful in

this instance, however, seeing as I knew that the thing in the middle would repair everything, thus I kept hacking at it while fending off cybits-

or raybits, whatever they hell they were.

"I don't like it in here..." I muttered at one point.

"Huh?" Genis blinked.

"It's stifling," I sighed, running my fingers through my hair, "the air is so stangant, there's no wind, you inhale and it feels like dust is what

you're breathing in...it's dark, and it feels like...you're...trapped."

"Well, I find it kind of cool myself," Lloyd grinned, "I mean, sure, it's kinda weird being underground-"

"You have wings, how can you stand being on the ground, much less under it?!" I blurted, shuddering.

Lloyd stared at me, as did Colette whom had walked over to listen in on the conversation.

"Jaela?" she asked, frowning. "You...really-"

"My birthstone is opal, you know," I stated suddenly.

"Eh?" Lloyd blinked.

"Isn't opal associated with the summon spirit of wind?" I asked Sheena.

"Huh-? Uh, yeah," she nodded.

"I always found that funny," I smiled a bit sadly to myself, "I'm obsessed with flying and wings and all that crap, and my birthstone is wind

related, and all that other stuff..."

I sighed, shaking my head with a groan.

"Listen to me, I sound like fricking Zed," I muttered.

"Zed?" Lloyd blinked. "Who's ' Zed'?"

"A character from a show- you know, they're kind of like movies, back home I watched one with a guy named 'Zed' and he always felt like the

wind was 'calling him'," I quoted with my fingers, "I found that so amusing to no end. Especially in the last episode he grew wings..."

They all gave me a look somewhat between pity, irritation, exasperation and amusement.

"...I'll shut up now," I said, walking ahead.

"Jaela, just think of it this way," Genis said as he walked up beside me, "I know you don't like it underground because you're an airhead-"

I glared at him.

"I- I'm not saying you're dumb!" he blurted instantly. "I just-! Because you always-"

"It's fine," I sighed, "go on."

"But think of it this way..." he said slowly, "there might be some fossils down he-"

"REALLY!?" I blurted, grinning like a moron. "I hadn't thought of that-!! Raine, Raine!!!"

As I ran off to try to persuade Raine to go fossil hunting with me, I distinctly heard Genis sigh loudly before chastising himself for giving me the

idea. Then I remembered something: the gnomlette. If we found that guy and gave him some potion before Gnome's temple, we wouldn't have

to bother coming back here again...

"Hey, Regal," I said.

"Hm? Yes, what is it?" he asked.

"Do we have any potion?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Young miss Jaela, I thought of you as quite a 'straight and narrow' type, I don't see why-"

"What-? No, it's not for me," I shook my head, "I don't have any desire for drinking. It's just...I'm...curious."

He continued to look at me oddly before searching his pack and nodding.

"We have one," he stated.

"Oh, okay," I said, looking away.

Good, now we just had to run into the gnom-

"Hey! What where you're going!"

I jumped and backstepped, gawking at the little cartoonlike creature that glared up at me with little black eyes. It didn't appear to have a

mouth, though I distinctly heard a high-pitched voice that could only bring to mind Mickey Mouse, if Mickey Mouse ever sounded like he wanted

to kill you. And unless I was suddenly in Kingdom Hearts instead of Tales of Symphonia, I doubted anything of that nature was going to

happen. Though God knows I would have loved it if ToS was in Kingdom Hearts...I digress.

"O- Oh! I'm sorry!" I said. "Did I almost step on you?!"

"Hey! Was that a crack at my size?! You wanna f-!?"

Apparently it just then decided to look at me, and as most know gnomlettes tend to have a thing for girls.

"Heeeeeyyy! Naw, baby, it's okay," it blushed, "I wouldn't mind a cutie like you doing whatever you wanted to me!"

I resisted the urge to kick it across the cavern.

"Jaela? What is that thing?" Genis asked from the side.

"A gnomlette? Fascinating, I never thought I'd see a real one..." Raine's eyes lit up.

"Hey, you loser," it looked at Lloyd.

"L-?"

"Ya got any potion?" it asked.

"Potion?" Colette tilted her head to the side.

"It's something only for adults that makes them feel good," it said.

"I guess it really does mean potion," Raine frowned.

"Woah, what, wasn't space-kitten just asking if we had some?" Zelos blinked, staring at me.

"Why yes, she did..." Regal bit his lip.

"Uh...coincidence?" I shrugged. "I dunno, I guess I'm just insanely timely with these things."

"We do have some potion, however," Raine stated, "should we give it to him?"

Though she didn't move anything but her eyes, I could tell she was directing the question at me. It's amazing how much eyes can tell you,

those blue irises looked like they could cut through me just with her line of vision. She was asking me if we were supposed to do this, if it would

help...or if it was how the timeline was supposed to be preserved, I guess, in total.

"I think we should," I said, "it's not like any of us are going to-"

"Hey! I enjoy a nice potion!" Zelos protested.

"Here you go!" Lloyd said, handing it off to the gnomlette.

"Bud! Come ooooonnnn!!!"

"MM! POTION!"

I felt my jaw drop as the little thing that apparently didn't have a mouth opened up its face and crunched down on the glass, the liquid dribbling

down its cheeks and clothes before sopping on the floor.

"..." I 'said'. "Ookaayyy...."

"He even ate the bottle..." Genis said numbly, staring.

"That's it? Geez, I wasted my time!" it said. "See you losers later!"

Then it ran off; its size and speed and even its evil voice reminding me all to well of my aunt's chiuahuah. Those little dogs are the spawn of the

devil, I tell you, I have never met I chiuahuah that I liked, or hasn't tried (or succeeded) in biting into my ankle and not letting go until I pried its

evil little teeth out. Evil, evil I say...

"Jaela? Are you all right?" Lloyd blinked.

"Hu-? Oh, yeah, sorry, spaced," I smiled.

Evil little dogs...

And so we continued onwards until we found the spots that I recognized as the Indiana Jones rip, aka the rolling rock of doom. ...Heh heh,

Rolling Stone...hee... Oh wait! Lloyd was-

"STOP!" I shouted.

"Huh?" he stopped a step from the switch on the floor.

"That's-"

"Oh!" Regal exclaimed. "I had forgotten, Lloyd, don't step on that."

"Step on this? Why?" he blinked, looking down at it.

"It's a trap to ward of intruders," he stated, "if you had stepped on that a boulder would have come running toward us."

"W- What?! Geez, Regal, why didn't you warn us earlier?!"

"I apologize," he sighed.

"Uh-huh..." Zelos eyed me, "and how did you know about that my little space-kitten?"

"I didn't," I lied, "I saw something suspicious on the ground, what else could it be but a trap? Haven't we been through enough of these things

to get the jist of how they work by now?"

"I agree," Raine stated, "I would have pointed it out myself had I noticed it."

Zelos continued to look at me strangely but said nothing. I sighed in relief when he looked away and made a mental note to keep my mouth

shut. They were getting suspicious, and so far Kratos and Raine were the only ones who knew about the fact I knew what was going to

happen. Well...mostly, some facts were off now, but on the whole...whatever, I should just act like I've never seen this place before. Maybe

they'll stop looking at me like that afterward...

"You know..." Lloyd said slowly, "Jaela's done stuff like this before."

"Oh really?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah," He nodded, "back in the wind seal, she knew the combination to the door..."

"What, with the fans? We had all the clues, I just figured it out," I said, trying not to look like I was lying.

"And you did kinda seem to know where all the traps were..." Genis said just as slowly.

Oh damn.

"I'm certain she did," Raine stated, "don't forget, Jaela was originally placed with us by Cruxis, they could have easily put that information in her

as they attempted to manipulate her mind earlier."

"I guess so..." Lloyd frowned.

"Hm? I beg your pardon, but I am a bit confused," Regal frowned.

Lloyd began to explain to Regal as I kept my eyes ahead, trying to ignore anything else that might come up. We should be close to the inhibitor

ore by now, judging on how the waterfall is up ahead. All right, so going up to the right box and just picking it out wouldn't help my cover

any...but they couldn't just blow them all up, could they? The material could be damaged. Oh well, I'd just bring up that fact and see what goes

from there...

Luckily for me, we got out of the mine without any other suspicion being drawn to me. We managed to get to the mine exit in time to see

Vharley and his thugs. Once again, I spaced out until Colette started spewing about the 'goddess in them' waiting to be forgiven or something

like that.

"Regal," I said, looking up at him, "...I don't know what happened, but if..."

I hesitated a moment and then took a breath, looking at him again.

"I think if you regret something and live after it...then you can make up for it," I said, "but the only way you can make up for it is to keep living

and just doing the best you can to be a good person...and stuff."

"..." he frowned and looked away.

"Well," Raine stated, "we should be going now."

"That's right, Presea's waiting!" Genis perked, running forward a bit. "Come on, guys!"

"Heh," I smiled a bit, "okay okay, hold your horses lover boy."

"H- Hey-!" he stammered, flushing.

"We have to go to sea again..." Raine shuddered slightly, her eyes on the ground.

"Indeed," Regal stated, "we should be able to reach Ozette by dusk, if we hurry."

Ozette. ...If we went there, then Colette would be kidnapped. I swallowed and shot a quick glance at Raine, wondering what she would do

afterward. I told her...I told her that if something happened that would get them hurt, I would say something, I told her I would speak up if

something almost got them hurt, but...I couldn't do that. If Colette didn't get kidnapped, it might throw something else out of whack and

something worse might happen. But I couldn't just let... I didn't know. I didn't know what to do at all. I hate it how at times when knowing

what to do could help someone, I'm suddenly without an answer. Why is it that when it comes down to it I can't...? I can't do it? Why can't I do

it? What's wrong with me? How come I can't...

"Jaela? Are you okay?" Sheena asked.

"Yeah," I lied.

* * *

Walking into the village I couldn't relax; I kept looking up at the sky without trying to look like I was. The Papal Knights would attack, we'd fight,

Presea would come up and Colette would get taken by Rodyle. Then-

Wait.

I glanced over at Lloyd, trying to stop my eyes from widening.

Lloyd had wings now...and knowing him, he would sure as hell use them if the dragons picked her up in the air. Panic flooded my system at the

thought. What if he got hurt up there? What if something happened and either he or Colette got hurt? Oh damn, what was going to happen?

What could happen? I looked up and saw everyone walking towards the plaza-

"W- Wait-!" I blurted.

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"Jaela? What's wrong?" Colette asked.

I hesitated, my thoughts racing a million miles an hour. What could I do? What could I say? This had to happen, right? But if it did, it wouldn't be

the same, Lloyd had wings so...but if it DIDN'T happen, then what would happen?

"Jaela?" Raine frowned, scanning me.

If Rodyle didn't take Colette here, then- then- um- crap! I don't know! But if it DID happen, Lloyd or Colette might get hurt- I don't know.

Dammit! I don't know-!!

"Jaela, you're shaking, what's wrong?" Lloyd demanded, running over.

"I- I- It's noth-" I tried to force, my voice cracking.

The next thing I knew I was leaning over a railing throwing up lunch.

No, damn it, no, I can't do this. I'm taking too much time, something will go wrong, we have to go ahead- they have to go ahead- otherwise-

otherwise- something, just something! I felt tears streaming down my cheeks and tried to mentally smack some sense into myself-

Colette.

My eyes widened. If Rodyle took Colette, he wouldn't come after us again and the group wouldn't figure out about Colette's illness. If they

found out about Colette's illness now then the pacts would be delayed- would that be a good thing? That would delay the tree- the tree that

would destroy cities and kill people. I felt like someone hit me with a rock. All those lives were...up to me? If I said something, I could save lives,

but I could end up destroying even more.

"Ayudame Dio..." I choked, "ayudame..."

This wasn't a game. If people died, it wasn't a bunch of imaginary programs disappearing, it wasn't something I could disregard. It would be all

my fault, I would be a murderer-

"OW!"

Colette hit the ground.

I whirled my head around and stared wide-eyed.

"Oh Jesus..."

It was too late. I had already messed it up.

**Woah...O.o'...I think I actually made my heart start beating during those last paragraphs...I got into it, I guess. I would crack like an egg **

**with that on my shoulders anyway...**

**Yuan: Figures you'd mess it up.**

**Me:...Yeah...-_-....**

**Yuan:...Uh-...Damn, how come I always end up looking like that bad guy? (Sigh) Review. **


	50. Chapter 50

**Fair warning, more angst coming for a while. n.n' But by the end of the chapter it should be upbeat again, just to let you know I'm not falling **

**into complete darkficness here. XD**

**Yuan: It's not like anyone cares.**

**Me: Jerk.**

**Yuan: Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

**Me: I hope you enjoy. n.n'**

I'm ashamed to have done what I did next.

To put it quite frankly, I lost it.

I stood there gaping at Colette crying out in pain on the ground, clutching my head in my hands as a shook and stared, just staring in horror at

what had happened. This wasn't supposed to happen, this wasn't supposed to happen and it was my fault. I delayed, and this happened, I tried

to fix things and I just ended up messing them up anyway. No matter what I did here I kept messing things up, things kept going wrong, and no

matter which way it went many people would die. People would die because I couldn't stop it, because I hadn't done enough to stop it. It was my

fault. No matter what happened people were going to die and it would be my fault. All my fault.

"Jaela? Jaela!"

Genis was tugging on my sleeve as Raine and Lloyd ran to Colette, panic spreading through our group as some of them went to Colette and the

others to me. Genis and Regal both attempted to get me to respond as Zelos stood between us glancing back and forth, Sheena looking like she

didn't know what to do as well.

"Jaela!" Genis called, shaking my arm.

"I- I'm- I-" I stammered.

Pathetic. Why couldn't I even speak? Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I do what I needed to do? Why wasn't I good enough? I tried to shake

my head, tried to speak, tried to do something- anything, anything except standing their gaping and stammering like an idiot.

Then I saw Presea coming.

"Move, leave this to me," she told Raine.

No.

Why couldn't I speak? It was like the nightmares I always had back home, the nightmares where something awful is happening and I can't speak,

I can't make a sound. I'm loud, I'm loud and obnoxious and I'm used to being that way, not being able to be heard...

"Presea? A...all right."

In the second Raine moved aside I remembered something.

When I woke up, I always had my voice.

"NO!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, halting everyone in their tracks.

"Jaela-?" Lloyd looked at me.

"NO! Don't let Presea near her!!" I shouted.

What was I doing? This was supposed to happen, this could set everything back on track, this could fix everything. Fix everything so it went the

way it should be...so all those people in Palmacosta would die...

No.

"Jaela? Why not-?"

Presea had already knocked Colette out and then swiped at everyone else. Lloyd gasped and stammered.

"P- Presea-?"

I heard the high cackle and knew it was too late.

"Good work, Presea," Rodyle said, clapping his hands as he dragons snatched Colette up.

"Co-!" Lloyd moved forward.

"Corrine!" Sheena shouted.

The small fox stopped Presea as Rodyle flew up above us with his dragons, Colette clutched in ones talons. Colette was hanging there because of

me, because I hadn't warned them, Colette was going through this because she 'had to', because I'd only thought of it as that and not that an

actual person was going to have live through it.

"I am Rodyle! The most cunning of the Desian Grand Cardinals!"

"Desian-? Why are the Desians in Tethe'alla?!" Lloyd demanded.

"Nevermind that," I snapped, a slight hiss in my voice, "they've got Colette!"

"I know that-!"

"DUMBASS!" I shouted. "What do you have that comes out of your back?!"

What was I doing? A few minutes ago I didn't want this to happen because his wings would throw everything off, and now I was advocating for

him to use them? I didn't know what I was thinking anymore....

Lloyd spread his wings and tried to take off when Raine grabbed his wrist and pulled him down with a yank.

"Lloyd, no!" she snapped. "You can't fight those dragons by yourself!"

"But Colette-!"

Rodyle had seen the signs and left with Colette, leaving Lloyd snarling as he wrenched his arm free from Raine.

"Dammit! Colette-!"

"Lloyd! Calm down!"

We all turned and I barely registered Kratos walking up the path to us, his eyes narrowed and his face intensely serious. Lloyd blurted something

about Kratos not warning them that Colette would be kidnapped, accusing him before Kratos explained Rodyle was ignoring orders. He accused

Kratos for not warning him. I hadn't warned them, I hadn't done anything. I stood there in silence and shook like a leaf as I dazed off numbly with

my eyes at the grass. After a minute I felt an arm around my shoulders and I was gently lead away after Lloyd had calmed down enough to give

Presea her key-crest.

I think it was Raine, Raine who lead me down toward the house for Presea to see what had become of her life, Raine who comforted me like a

mother, a teacher and a doctor over a child, student and patient that was in serious need of the preceding three things.

"...Raine..." I mumbled weakly at one point, "I'm..sorry..."

"Shh," she said, "it's all right, just take your time."

Was it shock? Was I in shock? I knew I had cracked, I had cracked from stress, from pressure, but was that what shock was? After that all I

barely managed to register was being lead into a room at the inn and being coaxed into lying down, which I did thankfully. My head hit the pillow

and I didn't need any other convincing. I feel asleep immediately and fell into dreamless oblivion.

* * *

When I opened my eyes it was dark outside, the middle of the night. I looked around and took in the room, the quaint, wooden interior and the

single door that lead in all being illuminated by a lamp. My weapon lay on the floor with my sheath beside my bed and I frowned when I realized

what had happened. I'd fallen to pieces when something important was happening, I gave them something else to worry about when they had

enough to worry about, I'd been a burden, I'd been a pain, I'd been useless. I hated myself because I cracked, I hated myself because I couldn't

hold it together, I hated myself because I couldn't do what was necessary. I was crying before I even realized it, stuffing my face into the pillow. I

heard the door creak faintly and jolted up, looking at the visitor through my blurry vision.

"You're awake," Raine said softly, sadly.

I wanted to keep crying, but I'd done enough of that. I didn't have a right to be crying right now. I sat up straight and turned from her, wiping my

eyes violently as I tried to speak confidently, coldly.

"So what?"

My voice cracked.

"...Jaela..." she said, walking in, "if you're blaming yourself-"

"Why wouldn't I?!" I shouted, jerking my head to look at her. "Colette got kidnapped because I didn't say anything! Lloyd almost got hurt

because I told him to use his wings! Everything I've done I've just- I've just- FUCKED UP!"

I started to cry again, this time clenching my fists and gritting my teeth as I pulled on my hair.

"Jaela-"

"I told you I couldn't say stuff because it had to happen, because I didn't want to mess the timeline up, but I already have!" I shouted, sobbing

and trying to talk through my spittle. "And even if I did keep it the same, so what?! People- P- People will get hurt! And it'll be my fault- it'll be my

f- f-"

I began to hiccup and then closed my mouth violently, taking deep breathes as I tried to calm myself down.

"I could've stopped this! I could've stopped her getting taken, but I didn't! So it's my fault!" I wailed. "But if I did stop it- if I did- then- then I

wouldn't know what's going to happen next! I wouldn't know what's going to happen and more things could go wrong and more people could d-

die!"

I kept crying and Raine said nothing. It's not like there was anything she could say, really, what could you say? She-

"The others know," she said.

"...What?" I said, looking at her.

Raine looked at me a minute before closing her eyes with a sigh.

"They wanted to know why you-"

"Cracked?" I said simply, disdain in my voice at myself.

"...Yes," she stated, "so...I told them."

"T...told them? Told them what?" I stammered, staring at her.

"Told them you knew," she said with misted eyes, "told them you knew what was going to happen."

I was furious. I was angry, I was frustrated, I felt betrayed and hurt and scared, but I was too numb to care, I was too numb to react right now.

They knew now, all of them? So what, so what... They could know for all I cared, they could blame me for this, they could hate me, it didn't matter.

If hating me made things easier for them, then it was okay, if they were better off not liking me, if they were better off not wanting to see my

face, it was all right, so long as they were better off. This was something I'd told myself many times, something I still tell myself...and yet I know in

my heart it's bull. I do want them to be happy, even if I must get the short-end, but I know that's not right, is it? It's not right to me, but it's not

like I'm more important or even as important as everyone else. But...I didn't want to be alone.

I didn't want to be alone.

Not again. I didn't want to be alone again. I didn't want to be in that corner again, I didn't want to be in the dark.

"Jaela..." Raine trailed, "...I-"

"Is she awake?"

Raine turned to the door and I looked before turning my head away. Lloyd and the others. They were here when they should've been out getting

Colette, because I had to go and have a drama-fit.

"Yes," Raine said simply.

I heard footsteps coming toward me and I inched closer to the wall, facing it.

"Jaela...why didn't you tell us?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm sorry, okay?!" I shouted, not turning. "I- Don't you think I wanted to tell you?! Do you think I WANTED Colette to get taken!? Don't you think I

couldn't stand myself keeping quiet about it?! Don't you-?!"

"J- Jaela, that's not what he means-!" Genis said.

"SHUT UP! I know it's all my fault, so-!!"

"He MEANT why didn't you tell us that you knew!" Genis shouted over my voice. "Why-"

I began to shout something again when Lloyd interjected quickly, strongly.

"We could've helped you!" he snapped.

I stopped in mid-motion to open my mouth, jerking a bit as my throat dried and I stared off ahead dumbly. What? Could've...helped me? What did

he mean by that? They couldn't do anything about... Slowly I turned to look at him, that determined expression in his eyes as everyone else stood

behind him in my vision, Genis at his immediate side and Raine at my bedside.

"Help...ed...?" I said slowly, almost like I didn't even understand the word, like it was some foreign ideal I had just learned of and was trying to

get the grasp of the meaning behind it.

"Jaela," Lloyd said strongly, his face serious, "if you knew what was going to happen, then you should have told us something. I- I don't mean

that to be mad at you, though I kind of am, but..."

He hesitated a minute, glancing to the side as Genis spoke up.

"Raine told us you were trying to keep everything the same so we'd win, right?" Genis said. "Because you knew that if everything went the way

you remembered it would, we'd succeed reuniting the worlds?"

I nodded dumbly, still gaping ahead like a lobotomy patient.

"I...you all live," I said in a half-choking, half-whispering tone, "and you win...or, you won. I wanted to make sure that you all lived and that you

won, and if something different happened you might not have..."

"You kept it a secret because you were trying to protect us, right?" Lloyd frowned and bit his lip, glancing aside.

I nodded, my bangs bobbing and falling in front of my face as I looked downward.

"...And..." Lloyd hesitated a bit, trying to figure out what to say, "...and you've been feeling guilty for everything that's happened because you

knew it would happen, right? That's why back there with Colette...you tried to stop her getting kidnapped, right?"

"Y- Yeah, but I did want her to get k-" I shook my head, "n- No! I didn't WANT her to get kidnapped, I didn't want anything bad to happen to her,

but if she didn't get taken something else bad might've happened and-! And- I didn't know what to do! I didn't know what would be the right

thing to- to-"

I looked up at them, tears in my eyes as I looked over their expressions briefly, immediately looking away, back at the floor, the floor that couldn't  
look at me with pity or anger.

"You have been bearing a burden upon yourself for long, have you not?" Regal's voice seemed to echo in my head.

I nodded, then shook my head again.

"N- No, it's- it's not a burden, I just have to- I just have to deal with it, I have to make it work, I have to do the right th-"

"Why do you have to do it alone, then?!" Lloyd snapped.

"Because, if you knew what was going to happen some things might crush you!" I shouted, looking up at him again. "If I told you some of the

things you're going to have to face, going to have to do, if I told you some things about everyone HERE and about what's happened, it'd- it'd-!!"

"We're your friends!" Lloyd shouted, glaring at me. "You don't trust us?!"

"Don't TRUST you?!" I shouted, feeling an 'unsettling irritation'.

Mad, I was mad now.

"Are you kidding?! You're some of the best people I've ever met! I l- I care about all of you! I- that's why I couldn't-" I shook my head again, trying

not to grit my teeth, "I didn't want you to get hurt! I didn't want you to get hurt, and I didn't want you to..."

I took another forced deep breath and snapped at them again, glaring.

"I was afraid, okay?! I was afraid that if you knew I knew, you would try to make me tell you, and I couldn't, and then you'd hate me! You'd hate

me for not telling you! And I- I didn't want you to ha-"

"Oh for the love of GODDESS, Jaela!!" Genis snapped. "Don't you know better by now?!"

"Huh-?"

"He's right," Raine nodded simply, crossing her arms, "we were afraid to tell them what we were, because we thought they would hate us. Lloyd

and the others accepted it."

"It's not the same thing! You can't help being half-elves-"

"You can't help knowing!" Lloyd said, shaking his head. "You can't just make the stuff you know go away! It's not your fault you know about it!"

"But it's my fault I didn't do anything to change it-!"

"What could you have done?!" Lloyd shouted, snarling a bit. "I- I mean, yeah, maybe things would've been different, but it's going to be different

anyway!"

"He's right," Sheena spoke up, "just by being here you're going to change things, Jaela. A butterfly flapping its wings in Ozette can cause

typhoons on the Fooji coast."

I laughed, earning some stares.

"S- Sorry," I sniffed with a weak smile, "we have a saying like that, is all..."

"The point us, Jaela," Lloyd said, "you...you don't have to do it all alone."

"I can't tell you-" I started again.

"Then don't tell us everything," Lloyd said, "just tell us what you want to tell us."

I could only stare at him a moment, trying to register what he had just said and responding with a:

"What?"

Smooth.

"I- I mean, I'd like it if you told us everything," he said as he frowned, "but...but then that would change it anyway, wouldn't it? If we knew about

it, it might not happen, so it wouldn't matter anyway, would it? Uh...that is..."

"My God, you actually thought about that without hurting yourself?" I stared, going bug-eyed.

"Hey!"

He had a point, though. If I told them everything, or as much as I could, would it even happen? If I didn't tell them, then would it be different

anyway? I didn't see Lloyd growing wings, I didn't see Kratos helping us, I didn't see Pronyma's death or anything else...things had already gone

wrong. So...was what I thought was going to happen going to happen anyway?

"..." I looked at my pack by the floor.

I snatched it up and quickly searched through it, hastily moving things aside and grasping for what it was I sought. They looked at me, confused

as to what I was doing as I pulled out my bible and flipped open the pages. I didn't know what I was looking for, I never do. All I know is that

when I just have no answer I open it up and something tells me something, something. Isaiah 6:6-8 'Then flew one of the seraphims unto me-'

Heh. Seraphim. There was a Seraph standing by the door.

'having a live coal in his hand, which he had taken with tongs from off the altar: And he laid it upon my mouth and said, Lo, this hath touched thy

lips: and thine iniquity is taken away and thy sin is purged'.

Sin is purged...

Isaiah 6:9, a little bit down the page said something else that caught my eye:

'Go and tell this people, Hear ye indeed, but understand not; and see ye indeed, but perceive not'.

I looked at it a minute before closing it, stuffing it back into my pack as I mulled over the words. It might've been silly, it probably was, that just

those lines had done something to calm me. Reading of purged sins seemed to take some of the guilt out of me, seemed to make the load I was

trying to carry lift.

"Jaela?" Genis asked slowly, frowning.

Hear and not understand, see and not perceive... That was kind of like what I was trying to do, wasn't it? I had 'seen' what it was that was

supposed to happen, but it was not what I actually saw when it came about in more and more numerous occasions because I 'heard' what was

to be and didn't understand it well enough in order to find out if I should let it happen or change it. I really didn't know what I was doing, I really

didn't know anything...but somehow I felt lighter. Just a little. A little goes a long way, though, as cheesy as it sounds.

"Guys..." I said slowly, looking up at them again.

"Yes?" Lloyd asked.

"...I'm sorry," I said, "I'm so sorry I didn't...I'm sorry I haven't said anything."

"Jaela..." Raine frowned.

"I...I feel better now," I nodded, "really, I do. So...would it be okay if I..."

I took a deep breath, looking at them as I straightened, doing my best to look determined.

"If I told you things that would change things, would that be all right?" I asked. "If I do that, there's no guarantee you'll all survive, but it might

help... Would that be okay? Would you all be fine with taking that risk?"

Lloyd stared at me and blinked once before he grinned, everyone else looking at him as he laughed.

"Do you even have to ask?" he laughed.

"Lloyd's right!" Genis said. "We're all in this together!"

"I doubt there's anything that could take us down, especially with our little psychic-kittie," Zelos said with a smirk and flip of his hair, "definitely

gonna be an advantage, in my eyes."

"Though I have not been with you long, I agree," Regal nodded, "whether or not she is supposed to know, she knows, and whether or not she is

supposed to be here, she is here. Is that not enough?"

"Life is unpredictable," Raine stated, "even though Jaela seems to know it, it keeps changing. So no matter what she does it will be different, we

might as well make the most of what information she does have."

"True," Sheena said with a nod and a smile.

Presea nodded a bit off in the back as Kratos merely glanced at me from the doorway, nodding ever so slightly after Presea had done so. I looked

at all of them and for once in a long time I felt completely relieved. I wasn't alone anymore, I didn't have to handle it all by myself... Did that make

me a bad person? Because in a way, this put the blame on them too- ...but it would've been their faults anyway, right? Things like Palmacosta? So

was I actually saving them from that? I didn't know, all I knew was that they were right. I was here, whether I'd planned it or not and I might as

well make the most of it I could... We're not supposed to know the future. Knowing it changes it, knowing it drives you insane as you try to keep it

that way, or risk going against it to see what happens. Not knowing the future, or a possible future, may be scary but it's liberating, it's free. You

don't have to sculpt by a plan, you can just go with what you have and make something out of it.

"...Heh," I laughed sadly with a smirk, "maybe I should never have picked that game off the shelf..."

"Game?" Lloyd blinked.

Oh yeah, they didn't know exactly how I knew about all of this.

"Er...remember that 'fairy tale' about a place called 'Earth' and how I'm from there?" I asked.

"Yeah..." he said slowly, curious.

"That says stuff about what's happened there and what's going to happen, right?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but aren't those just stories?" Lloyd bit his lip, raising an eyebrow.

"Professor," I asked, looking at her, "is any part of that 'fairytale' book talking about the atomic bomb?"

Kratos had mentioned it. Had mentioned an old story that talked about the bombing during World War II.

"Wha-? Yes," she nodded, looking at me somewhat oddly.

"1941," I said, "the United States entered the war after the bombing of Pearl Harbor."

"I never really read it..." Lloyd said, tilting his head to the side.

"The Chronicles of Earth? I read those stories once," Regal stated, "I had heard you were from a planet by the same name, but you are not

insinuating that those stories are accurate, are you?"

"Pearl Harbor is in a state- a region, called Hawaii," I said, "my dad's been there twice. It's a very popular vacation spot."

There was a moment of silence.

"Wait! You're telling me those stories are real?!" Genis gasped, staring at me.

"Yes," I said, "just like how I know about what happened here and this world, and what's going to happen, there's something like that about my

world here. I'm not sure how that's possible, it's really strange and kind of interesting, actually, but it's true. The thing is, back home we have

things called videogames..."

I shook my head.

"I- I'll tell you on the way, we should be going, right?" I asked. "We need to get the rheairds and find Colette."

"Oh, right!" Lloyd said instantly, looking away from me. "We need to go after her-!"

"She'll be in the skies southeast of Flanior," I said, "if Kratos didn't tell you already."

"I had not had the opportunity to disclose that," he said stiffly.

"So, we should get mov-"

"Jaela," Raine said sternly, almost making me flinch.

"Y- Yeah-?"

"You do realize it is the middle of the night?"

There was a very long silence as I looked out the window and noted the darkness.

"...Oh," I said simply.

"Everyone get some rest, we'll leave in the morning," Raine said as she turned to leave.

"Wait! If we have to stay, can't Jaela tell us about these 'videogame' things?" Genis asked, grinning. "They sound interesting!"

It took all my willpower not to burst out laughing.

After a brief debate with Raine she conceded to letting them have half-an-hour to listen to me, if they wanted. She put up a fight, though, seeing

as she really wanted us all to get our rest after the day and everything that had happened, but apparently she was curious as well, and they

won her over. It surprised me Kratos didn't say anything, but he noticed what I noticed: Lloyd was worried. He was worried about Colette, and

that was understandable. Listening to me, it might distract him a little bit, if only a little. So in the end I explained the basics of electronic brain-

killers known as 'videogames' before I told them that some of them had stories, that there was one called 'Tales of Symphonia'.

"What the heck is a 'Symphonia'?" Genis stared.

"No idea," I said with a shrug, "it's just what they called it, the point is, in this game there are a lot of characters you can play as. It's fun because

they each have different ways of moving on screen, yadda yadda... Like projectors, right? Moving pictures, except you can control where they

move-"

"Fascinating," Raine's eyes lit up a bit, "instead of merely a symbol on a screen, an entire picture made from computer programs? How does that

work, exactly?"

"Don't know," I shrugged, "most people don't really know how they work on that level."

She fell silent, though I could tell she was disappointed.

"Anyway," I said with a slight grin, "the game starts in a place called..."

I snickered a bit. It seemed strange, kind of stupid to tell them this, but after my episode and now that they knew I knew, I saw no further reason

to keep it from them. That and...without all that pressure on me, this could actually be fun.

"Iselia," I smirked.

* * *

"You seriously fought as me?!"

I was caught between a laugh and a sigh the next morning as we headed out of Ozette. They hadn't stopped asking me about it since this

morning. It was only with threatening and scolding on Raine's and Kratos' parts that they even went to be at all that night, and the first thing

they did in the morning was demand I tell them more about the game I had learned about them from.

"Well, yeah," I said, "I pressed the buttons and you moved. You were my best character."

"Woah," Lloyd stared at me, his mouth open somewhat.

"She was good at playing you, Lloyd?" Zelos said with a smirk. "Heheheheh..."

"It would've been funnier if you said I was good 'doing' him," I pointed out, "and furthermore, shut up."

"Doing?" Lloyd stared and Genis raised an eyebrow.

I quickly changed the subject.

"A- Anyway, Zelos, if it helps your ego any, all of my friends thought you were hot," I said.

"HUZZAH!" he did a little cheer. "Well, of course! My manliness knows no bounds!!"

"And my little brother, uncle and dad thought..." I glanced at Sheena a bit, deciding to find a better topic to change the subject to.

"Huh?"

Oh crap, she heard me.

"Your brother, uncle and dad...what?" Sheena asked somewhat uncomfortably, fidgeting.

"...Thought you were hot," I said flatly, seeing no point in dragging this out.

Sheena's face was something in between horror and catatonic shock.

"And my little sister had a crush on you, Genis," I grinned evilly, putting an arm around his shoulder.

"W- What? M- Me?" he stammered, his cheeks flushing.

"Oh yeah, she thought you were just the CUTEST thing!!" I hugged him, grinning like a prep hugging a puppy.

"Ah-! D- Don't do that-!!" he blurted, jumping away from me. "It scares the crap out of me when you do that!"

"Well duh, why else would I do something like that?" I asked flatly, raising an eyebrow.

"So all your friends know about us too?" Lloyd asked, frowning a bit.

"Pretty much," I shrugged, "they call me 'Professor' or 'Raine' whenever I see fossils, so yeah..."

"Excuse me?" Raine asked, looking over at us with a slightly surprised expression on her face.

"They call me you," I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck, "since apparently we act alike sometimes."

She didn't quite know what to say to that.

"Hey, space-kitten."

I looked up at Zelos and felt a chill down my spine, trying not to look him in the eye although I already had. I wondered why he hadn't said

anything yet, or just sent me a glance that said 'we'll talk later', because he had to know what this meant. He knew that I knew, meaning that his

actions with Cruxis and the Renegades- his status as a 'traitor' could be blown by me in a second. But then, Kratos had had some sort of

conversation with him beforehand, something I had no idea of what went on. Yet another thing that had deviated because I messed something

up.

"Yeah..." I said hesitantly, looking up at him.

He looked at me a moment before shrugging and then grinning widely.

"So, I have a whole other group of hunnies on your world, eh?" he nudged me in the ribs.

I ignored him and walked off. He was definitely going to try to get a conversation in with me, that was obvious, because he was probably

wondering why I hadn't ratted him out already...

"What about him?"

"Eh?" I looked at Lloyd, who had been talking to me.

"Him," he pointed over at Kratos as we walked, "is there any funny reactions or jokes about him?"

"He's got one hell of a fanclub, that's for sure," I said with a sigh as I rubbed my forehead.

They all stopped and looked at me strangely.

"...That and my friend's sister's nickname for him was 'Crackhead'," I said simply.

Zelos burst out laughing.

"Yours was 'Jello', so shut up," I stated simply.

Zelos stopped laughing.

An awkward silence fell among us, possibly because it actually was awkward, but my talking had managed to serve as a distraction. Lloyd

fidgeted a bit more, glancing at Kratos before talking to me again, though quietly.

"So...you knew about that, then?" he said, glancing at Kratos. "About him being..."

"Your father?" I said flatly. "Yes."

I wasn't quite sure how I expected him to react, I wagered he would be angry, but instead he just kind of stared at me a bit-

"What else do you know about him?" he asked me.

"What-?"

"Shh!" he put a finger to his lips, glancing at the others as they walked. "I- I mean, I just...I barely know anything about him and he's- you know-"

"You want to know more about him because he's your dad?" I smiled. "Aw! How sweet!"

"J- Jaela-! Keep your voice down-"

"He can hear us anyway," I stated, blinking, "he has angelic hearing just like Colette."

I noticed Kratos twinged slightly and Lloyd's face fell.

Crap. I said 'Colette'.

"Which means he heard you just ask that," I said, trying to skip around the subject.

"What do you mean he-?" his eyes widened and he swore, looking at Kratos' back up ahead.

"By the way," I said a little more loudly, "why did you come back anyway?"

"Hm?" Kratos stated, glancing back at us.

"I mean, why are you traveling with us again? I was going to ask, but with everything going on..."

"..." Kratos turned away from me and ignored me.

"So Kratos," I continued, getting a bit irritated from the cold shoulder, "did you realize Soellielle was a bitch, or did she just dump you flat?"

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"So-?" Lloyd looked at me, frowning.

I saw on 'Tales of Fandom' through the wonders of youtube a bit of Kratos' past, and based on the conversation he had been a knight from

Tethe'alla in service to Queen Soellielle; whom he had a...crush on. What I had gotten from the conversation was that she had been rather cruel

to Mithos and Martel, and Kratos stood up for them and thus fell out of favor with her....but-

Kratos was giving me the most terrifying glare I'd ever seen.

"SHUTTING UP!" I yelped, my voice cracking as the color drained out of my face.

"Soellielle? Who the heck is that?" Lloyd demanded, frustrated.

"Lloyd, you're safe because you're related," I said, gesturing to Kratos, "I am dead if I press it."

"What? He wouldn't do that," Lloyd started, glancing at Kratos, "....well..."

"You know," I said, getting off topic again, "in the game thingie you could get outfits and stuff. You had the most RIDICULOUS pirate outfit- I

mean, you had an eyepatch and vest and everything!"

"Pirate?" Sheena raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yeah, he looked like such a dork," I laughed, "and Genis had a Katz outfit- my sister used to put him in it and then have him run around in circles

singing the Meow-Mix song."

I grinned as Genis flushed and went to say something before he closed his mouth and then asked something else, more curiosity in his tone than

anger, which kind of startled me for a minute.

"What's the 'Meow-Mix' song?"

"...'I want chicken I want liver meow-mix meow-mix please deliver'," I sing-songed, adding in a goofy smile and bobbing about as I sang it, "it was

an ad for selling cat-food."

Even Kratos and Regal turned and stared at me as I smiled ditzily at everyone before me.

"...That girl is somewhat of an enigma," Regal stated simply.

"Hmph," Kratos agreed, turning away from me again.

"Well, she certainly isn't normal," Raine said with a sigh, walking forward.

"I can hear you," I pointed out.

"I believe they are aware that you are in hearing range," Presea reported.

"...Uh...yeah," I said slowly, not quite sure how to act toward that.

"Anyway, space-kitten," Zelos said, "after we save my cute little Colette, what then?"

"Well, we have to get the rheiards first, but before that..." I glanced at Sheena, who looked at me somewhat nervously.

"W- What?"

"...Believe what Corrine tells you," I said simply.

"What?" Corrine asked with a 'poof' showing up on her shoulder. "What do you mean by that?"

I turned and kept walking, knowing Sheena would want to know what I meant just as much as Corrine himself. Still...I couldn't tell them, or

Sheena might not even get near the place...but she did have to believe what Corrine said, she did have to believe she could do it, because if she

was confident...we might be able to save Corrine. I sighed and tried to think when would be the right time to tell them about what Corrine's fate

would be when I managed to catch Lloyd humming a bit to himself as he walked by:

"Meow-mix meow-mix hm hm de-liv-er..." he whistled.

"Dot dot dot," I said.

"Eh?"

"Oh, nothing."

**HOLY CRAP I just realized this is the fiftieth chapter!!! O.O'**

**Yuan: Fifty chapters and you haven't finished this damn thing.**

**Me: Shaddup. Anyway, sorry it took so long...And I won't write for a while..I'm going to DC on vacation! 8D CHEWWY BWOSSOMS! SKLEE! **

**(hugs blossoms)**

**Yuan:...Review? **


	51. Chapter 51

**Fifty-one! n.n Sorry it took a bit….**

**Yuan: No one cares- (SMACKED) OW-!**

**Me: I own nothing! n.n**

We entered Mizuho with relatively little event. Nothing quite out of the ordinary happened; Sheena ran out as soon as they mentioned Volt and Tiga proceeded to tell us about how Volt killed the villagers years ago. The first thing that happened afterward was that Lloyd turned to me, somewhat wide-eyed.

"Jaela? Did you know about that?" he asked.

I looked at him a moment before I nodded.

"Yeah," I said with a sigh, "I knew."

There was a moment of silence through the group before I stood up and headed for the door.

"Wait, where are you-?" Genis started.

"Outside, nothing's getting done in here," I pointed out, "…by the way, Lloyd."

"Hm? What is it?" he asked with a blink.

"You should go talk to Sheena," I said, "you understand kinda what she went through. That and she kinda has a thing for you…."

I saw him frown a bit before I turned and walked out. It was true, after all. Sheena did have a bit of a soft spot for Lloyd. As did Colette. Quite the ladies man he was, even if he didn't realize it. Everyone else wandered about as Lloyd went to try to cheer up Sheena, I personally sat next to the main house and by the stream, watching the water trickle by. Water was always soothing in that way, how you could listen to it trickle and forget everything while the light danced on its surface…

"Jaela?"

I looked up, noting Genis fidgeting by me.

"So you did know about Sheena and…?" he started with a frown.

I nodded.

"…You really know everything about us, don't you?" he asked.

"No," I shook my head, "not everything. You're as unknown to me as I am to you. Sure, I know a lot, but not everything."

"So…so what do you know about…m- me?" he stammered, flushing a bit.

"You? Uh…what everyone knows, pretty much," I shrugged, "why?"

"N- No reason," he flushed, glancing away from me, "but you know stuff that will happen too, right?"

"Some of it," I nodded, biting my lip.

"…I-"

"Depending on what you ask, I may not answer," I said with a sigh, "you know…I have reasons not to."

"Jaela, um… I got you this," he said, pulling something from his pack.

"What-? …"

He was holding out a little notebook, a pen slid in the spiral spine.

"You said you liked to write, so I thought you'd like this," he smiled weakly, "and since you've been stressed lately, I thought…you know…"

"You have been too," I pointed out, but grinned nonetheless, "but I'll take it! Thanks a lot! Really, you have no idea how I've been going in withdrawal from this!"

I took the little book and opened it up, excited at the blank pages. Something about a clear slate is terrifying, but so, so amazingly great. To think you can make anything you want with it, that you can shape what it becomes or tear it to shreds…I dunno, it just always made me happy.

"I'm glad you like it," he smiled, flushing a bit.

I smiled back before he spoke again.

"Could you tell me some of your stories?" he asked.

"M- My-?" I stammered. "Uhm…I…I guess, but you know…most of my stories were about you guys."

"Us?" he blinked.

"Yeah," I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck, "I…kinda didn't have a life. So I just wrote stories about you guys because I got bored... That and you guys all just seemed so….real to me. I guess I kind of know why now, though, huh?"

"What kinda stuff did you write about us?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…um…I had one about you," I said.

"R- Really?" he grinned sheepishly, flattered I suppose.

"Yeah, it was about you seeing ghosts- a ghost, actually," I shrugged.

That apparently stole some of his thunder, judging by the sudden horrified look on his face.

"O- Oh, but it wasn't a horror story, the ghost was friendly-…sorta…" I muttered under my breath.

"Oh…what about everyone else?"

"Well, to be honest mainly I wrote about Lloyd and Kratos," I admitted with a blush, "Lloyd's fun to write, and I…kind of had a massive fangirl-crush on Kratos."

I swear even the water stopped making noise for a second.

"…What?" Genis said blankly, staring at me.

"Don't ask," I said immediately, "but yeah, pretty much those two. Like I had this one where Lloyd grew ten years older over night, and another where he was in Cruxis-"

"S- Seriously!?" he stared. "In CRUXIS?!"

"Yeah, pretty popular theme back home actually," I smirked a bit, "a friend of mine has like twenty different stories where Lloyd grew up in Cruxis."

"That's…that's…" he stared at me, obviously in shock.

"I was going to write one about you in the Desians, actually," I laughed, "like I had Raine as a Grand Cardinal…yeah, pretty messed up I guess, now that I know you guys are real."

"Wow…" he said simply, still looking a bit traumatized.

I felt myself smile. He noticed, obviously, which is why he asked what I was smiling about.

"In the story I made where Lloyd wasn't there, I made you leader," I said with a small laugh, "I just thought that was a little amusing."

"M…Me?" he flushed brightly as he sat down next to me. "You made me leader? Really?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"But- But I wouldn't be able to do something like that-" he blushed brighter, hanging his head.

Then I gave him a light smack upside the face.

"H- Hey, what was-?!"

"Never say you can't do something," I said flatly, "it annoys me when people do that."

"But you do that!" he pointed out. "You say you can't do things!"

"I-….touche," I sighed, rubbing my head, "yeah, you're right…but that doesn't mean it's okay to do that. I need to stop doing stuff like that too, but it doesn't mean you can slack off like I do, you know? I just hate it when people speak down on themselves…"

There was a moment of silence.

"You're kinda a hypocrite, you know that?" he sighed.

"I do that too, don't I?" I sighed again.

"W- Well, yeah," he stammered, "but it's okay. You said yourself that you just need to work on it, right?"

"Right…" I trailed.

"S- So," he began again, glancing aside, "um-"

"Genis, what are you doing?"

He yelped as Raine walked over, her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised as she looked down at us. Genis scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off, looking at his sister.

"Just talking to Jaela," he said, "what are you doing?"

"Walking around," she replied before her eyes lit up, "Mizuho's culture is quite fascinating!"

Genis went even more pale than usual.

"Uh- Nice talking to you, Jaela, gotta go!"he said rapidly before he ran off.

"G- Genis! How dare you leave when I'm speaking to you!" Raine shouted after him as he disappeared from our view. "…Ah, that boy…he's getting to be more and more of a handful."

"Well, he's at that age," I smiled a bit, "a brother's job is to annoy you beyond all hell anyway."

"Yes, I suppose so…" she mused, closing her eyes, "by the way, Jaela."

"Hm?"

She hesitated a moment as she looked down at me then at the journal I still had open on my lap, her eyes calculative as usual while she examined me.

"Genis gave you that?" she pointed.

"This? Yeah, why?" I shrugged.

There was more silence before she frowned deeply and then sighed.

"You…you haven't noticed, have you?" she asked almost exasperatedly.

"Noticed…what?" I trailed, not sure I wanted an answer.

"Genis has a crush on you," she said flatly.

If I had been drinking anything, I'm sure it would've come straight out my nose. I was choking on my own saliva as it was while I tried to catch my breath, not believing what I just heard.

"W- What?!" I stammered, staring up at her. "B- But- he's TWELVE, and I- I thought he liked Presea?! What do you mean he has a crush on me?!"

"He thinks Presea is cute, don't get me wrong," she said flatly, almost annoyed, "but he most certainly has a crush on you. I don't know if he knows it, but he does."

"That's-" I stammered, feeling my face flush.

"Don't get so worked up," she shook her head, "it's perfectly natural for a boy his age to have crushes on older girls. He looks up to you, and because of that he's come to admire you."

"I-"

"Don't worry too much about it," she said with a light smile, "I'm sure he'll come to realize he likes you as a friend only. I do not doubt that he looks up to you; it's much like with Lloyd…except the fact you're a female."

"That's…still a bit weird," I said slowly, "I- I mean, don't get me wrong. He's a very sweet boy, but-"

"But you like Lloyd," she said almost as flatly as she said Genis liked me.

This time I didn't start sputtering or coughing, I just stared at her. Stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights. That….that wasn't true- was it? Sure, I had admitted before that I'd love anyone with that kind of heart, and I wanted to find someone like that myself when I got back home, but I didn't really- did I?

"…Maybe so," I said softly, "but it's just that, a crush. It'll pass."

Raine tilted her head to the side.

"You speak so coldly sometimes," she said quietly, "especially when it comes to yourself."

"So what?" I huffed, glancing aside. "I've never felt 'love' like that. Crushes come and go, I've felt the same way about him that I've felt about other boys who rejected me. No matter how much it feels like 'love' it's just a crush. Que sera sera."

"Pardon?" she raised an eyebrow.

"What will be will be," I said, "besides, Lloyd's got enough girls on his plate already."

"You're referring to Colette and Sheena?" she asked.

"Duh, like I can compete with them," I rolled my eyes, "a pretty little blond with more courage than half the planet combined, and a freaking ninja with a perfect body. Please. I'll admit I'm not exactly ugly or dumb, but thosre aren't what's important anyway. Colette for sure has got me beat in the 'heart' category; hands down."

With that I got to my feet and put the notebook in my bag, walking past her.

"We're probably going to be ready to go soon," I said, "we should make sure we've got enough gels. I don't mind telling you that the lightning temple is a pain in the ASS."

Raine didn't say anything more.

We managed to all collect back into our group back in the Chief's house, where Sheena told us all that she would try her best with the pact-making. Tiga gave her a blessing before we all headed off, then I noticed someone was missing.

"Wait, wasn't Kratos here?" I said, looking around.

"Oh yeah," Lloyd frowned, "he left again…"

"Why am I not surprised?" I muttered, rolling my eyes. "Well, whatever, we've got other things to worry about right now. Let's head for Volt's temple!"

"Yeah! And don't worry, Sheena!" Corrine said from her shoulder. "It'll all be okay!"

"Well, I don't know about that, Corrine-"

"Sheena," I interrupted her.

"H- Huh? What is it?" she looked at me.

I narrowed my eyes on her a good moment before I spoke up again.

"Always talk to someone like it's the last time you'll see them," I said.

"W- What? What are you talking about?" she frowned, obviously worried.

"Just saying," I laughed, "come on, let's go!"

"Don't do that!" Sheena scoffed, flustered. "It's kinda bad when someone who knows the future tells you something like that!"

"But the future is exactly what you make it, right?" I smiled weakly.

"Jaela-" Genis started.

"Okay, everyone calm down," Lloyd said, "it'll be fine. As long as we watch each other's backs we'll all be just fine, okay? Let's get going."

And so we left, though I wasn't oblivious enough to ignore the looks everyone was giving me. They didn't trust me, I suppose…but that was justified. It was obvious that they all knew I was hiding something, but true to their word they decided not to press me about it. As for the whole situation with Corrine…what COULD I do about it? And should I even? Corrine's sacrifice is what made him the Summon Spirit of Heart, and what gave Sheena the drive to go forward…but who was I to decide who could and couldn't die?

"Jaela, is there something you want to tell us?" Raine asked as we entered the temple later in the day. "You look preoccupied."

"…Not right now," I said, "let's just go inside…"

The lightning temple, of course, was always a pain in the ass. The thing that made it different from the game, however, was that it was…cool. Really cool. I couldn't help but grin a bit as I heard the thunder echo around the structure and saw the lightning flash. Thunder storms always give me jitters, in a good way. I like to hear them, and I like to see them. Though usually from inside, not in the middle of it, obviously. Still, it was pretty cool seeing as I hadn't gotten zapped yet.

"Um…Jaela? Are you all right?" Genis asked.

"Huh, yeah, why?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well my little space-kitten," Zelos spoke up, "you do look a bit out of it."

"Oh, sorry," I looked away, "I um…like thunder."

"L- Like it?!" Sheena scoffed, flushing red as she shuddered.

"W- Well I'm sorry, but yeah," I nodded, "I just think it's so cool! Raw energy cutting through the air…the rumbling after the thunder…"

I grinned.

"I get shivers! It's just so cool!" I chirped. "I love electricity…"

"Well, it certainly sounds like it excites you, space-kitten," Zelos smirked.

"Shut the hell up," I spat, noting the gleam in his eyes.

"What? I don't get it," Lloyd frowned, "why is it bad if it excites you, Jaela?"

I shot bright red, stammering a bit.

"N- No, Lloyd, don't say that, okay? That's-"

"Are we missing something, here?" Genis bit his lip.

"I bet she gets excited by fire too, if that's the case," Zelos waggled his eyebrows.

"I do, but- HEY! Stop doing that!" I snapped. "I swear Zelos, I'll hit you so hard-!"

"Does that excite you too?" he grinned.

I was about to smack him across the face when Raine heard our conversation and decided to drop in, noting how Lloyd and Genis looked clueless, Sheena looked embarrassed to silence and I was about to hurt Zelos.

"What are you all talking about?" she asked suspiciously.

"We're talking about what excites Jaela," Lloyd said simply.

Raine stared at us as my eye began to twitch, hearing Zelos snicker wildly behind me.

"…What?" she asked simply.

"That's what Zelos said," Genis shrugged, "why? I don't get it."

"Zelos, may I speak with you a moment?" Raine glared at him.

"W- What? Why of course, my ultra cool gorgeous beauty!" he laughed nervously.

We watched as Raine took Zelos a good distance away and then proceed to shout at him, wagging her finger in his face in her usual 'teacher is lecturing you bitch' fashion.

"I can't hear her, what is she saying?" Genis asked Lloyd.

"Huh-? Uh…something about him 'corrupting' us," Lloyd bit his lip, "I still don't get it, though."

"N- Nevermind," Sheena said as she tried not to shudder, "just don't say stuff like that again, okay?"

I made a mental note to maim Zelos at a later date.

Everything went relatively smoothly from there, in terms of getting through the temple. It did help that I already knew what to do to get the different lightning colors, and when we got to the part with the blocks I had memorized which ones to destroy with the least effort.

"Those two here," I pointed out, "and those two there, and it'll do what we need it to do."

"You memorized this?" Regal asked.

"Well…yes," I admitted, trying not to look embarrassed.

"I see," he said simply, "well…thank you. It makes things easier for us."

"Yeah, lucky for us she's a nerd," Zelos laughed.

"H- Hey! Don't-!" Genis started.

"No, it's true," I shrugged, "that's all right, though. Nerds make money."

"On your planet, maybe," he smirked coyly.

I was getting the distinct feeling that maybe Zelos was angry with me. Then, I couldn't blame him. We were walking on thin ice, between me knowing what he would do and him worried whether or not I really did know. We'd have to talk later, I guess, or this could only get worse. That aside for the moment, within a few minutes we were standing in front of the altar.

"Guys, I have something to tell you," I said as soon as we got to the top.

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"…At this point- well, after waking up Volt, someone…died," I said slowly, nervous about their reactions.

I got exactly what I expected: shock and fear.

"W- What?! But you said no one died-!" Genis gasped.

"None of US," I sighed, "but-"

"Who is it?" Sheena blurted, obviously afraid as everyone else.

"…"

I couldn't find the will in myself to say it. But…but like they said, things were different now anyway, right? We'd just have to do our best together from this point, no matter what happened. That's what they told me, anyway…

Que sera sera.

"Corrine died after you woke up Volt," I told them as I looked away, "he took a hit for Sheena."

Almost immediately I kept talking, as if that would somehow make what I said any better.

"I- but we can change that, right?! Since we know what might happen we can change it!" I said, though it was obvious I was just trying to fix the situation. "Right?!"

"I'm going to die?" Corrine asked weakly, appearing on Sheena's shoulder.

"No! No, you died that way, but that doesn't mean the same thing is going to happen!" I said.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner?!" Sheena snapped at me.

Now she was angry at me. Oh damn, what have I done?

"Because- because I-" I stammered.

"Both of you, stop, fighting amongst ourselves won't help anything," Raine said coolly, "now, Jaela, can you tell us exactly what happened?"

"…Volt came up and you started talking to him," I said, "then he said he wouldn't make a pact with us and Sheena took out her cards to try to force him. After that Volt blasted you off this platform here down to the floor…Sheena got up and warned the rest of you to watch out…"

I hesitated a moment. It's funny how some things don't seem hard to say until you have to say them. I still wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing, but I had come this far already…

"Then Volt attacked her from behind and Corrine took the hit," I said simply.

It was really quiet for a minute or two. I guess they didn't know how to take it, I know I wouldn't know how to take it if someone told me one of my friends was going to die.

"…Maybe Corrine should stay outside, then?" Sheena asked desperately, looking at him.

"No!" Corrine said. "I want to stay with you, Sheena!"

"But-!"

"I want to protect you! What if you get hurt instead?!" he demanded.

"Corrine!" Sheena snapped. "No! Stay outside!"

"Sheena-!"

"I'm not going to lose you, Corrine!" she shouted, tears brimming in her eyes. "I care about you too much-! I don't want you to get hurt, especially for my sake!"

"Sheena-…" Corrine started, then froze.

The little bell on his neck had started ringing by itself. We all stared at it for about two seconds before Lloyd looked at me, confused.

"Jaela, um…what is it doing?" he asked.

"I have no idea," I said, staring at the bell.

Corrine began to glow.

"Okay, now that SERIOUSLY did not happen-!" I stammered.

**n.n Yay cliffies. :D Lol**

**Yuan: Wait, what's happening to the little rodent?**

**Me: Be nice to Corrine! **

**Yuan: Whatever. Review if you wasted your life reading this crap.**

**Me: Ever supportive you are, Yuan. (rolls eyes) **


	52. Chapter 52

**(Hit self)**

**Yuan: What are you doing that for?**

**Me: The first sentence I use here should've been the last one in the precious chapter…-_-' I was going to do it, but then I thought 'nay, it can wait'….stupid me. **

**Yuan: All right…. Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

**NOTE: 8/13/09 Edited. Fixed some character issues and grammar errors.**

"I thought I was in TOS not freaking POKEMON!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me a moment before we all became occupied with something a lot more demanding of our attention. There was a flash of light and for a moment…well, everything was gone. I was by myself, quite obviously freaking out as I heard a voice- Verius?

_I'm going to read your hearts…_

"Uh-"

_Anger, frustration, desperation, despair, fear, rage, hate, loneliness, complacency, arrogance…_

I froze, the words echoing in my head.

_Determination, passion, faith, hope, love, joy, idealism, love…_

Then quite suddenly everything was back and everyone was wearing the same dazed expression I'm sure I was wearing. I tried to stammer out a question, but Lloyd beat me to it.

"Did…anyone else just see that?" he asked, looking at all of us.

"The fading out thing and the voice thing?" I asked.

Lloyd nodded as everyone else slowly did the same. Sheena shook it off first, noting that Corrine was gone from her shoulder. She panicked a bit before her friend quite suddenly reappeared by her side….except quite obviously not little Corrine anymore. Verius stood next to Sheena in his full glory, the long elegant tails curled around and his bell hanging proudly on his collar-bone. Sheena and everyone gasped, though I did not so much seeing as I was expecting this after that point.

_I read your hearts, your emotions of hope, love and courage outweigh all._

"C- Corrine-?" Sheena stammered.

"Verius, actually," I said, staring at the large 'animal', "by getting close to our hearts he managed to become a true summon spirit, the summon spirit of heart."

_That is correct. _

"W- Wait just a minute-!" Sheena stammered, gaping at Verius and then me.

"In the game when Corrine died protecting you, he appeared again in Iselia as the heart spirit," I said, unable to keep myself from looking at Verius' deeply intelligent eyes, "but…but he didn't die as Corrine, and he's here instead of…"

I sighed deeply, shaking my head as I closed my eyes.

"Okay, what's going on?" I groaned. "This wasn't supposed to happen…"

"Corrine? Is that really you…?" Sheena gaped at Verius.

He nodded.

_Yes, Sheena, it's me. Your love for me allowed me to transform… Thank you._

"I…I…" she stammered, slowly touching the side of his head, "you're…? But-"

"This wasn't supposed to happen," I bit my lip, trying not to freak out, "I- I don't understand. Verius, what are you doing here? I thought your duty was to observe everyone's hearts…"

"Wait, what are you saying?" Sheena said suddenly, jerking her head to look at me. "The way you're talking it's like he can't stay with-…"

She looked at Verius, who looked at her and then at me, locking me in his gaze. Verius' eyes were an intense blue shade, almost like they were glowing, radiating. I didn't move, I couldn't bring myself to; after a minute Verius spoke.

_Your heart is especially troubled; as we all know. _

I flinched.

_You speak saying I was formed from your hearts? That is true._

He gave Sheena one affectionate nuzzle before taking steps toward me, staring me down. He was bigger than Noishe, even, he was perfectly eye-level with me.

_A single heart can change others around it, did you know that? A single instance can affect a lifetime, a single grain of sand can tip a scale, a single act of kindness can save a life. I am different from the Verius you knew, because your heart is now added to mine as well. _

"It's….kinda like cooking," Genis said, making the analogy, "if you add just one more ingredient, you can completely change the taste. So I guess what he's saying is that by having Jaela added to him with the rest of us, he's different than the one she knew."

I stared at him as he flushed and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That makes sense," Raine nodded, "and we've all changed because we met you, Jaela. Perhaps very insignificantly, but a change nonetheless; just as we've changed you."

It made sense, actually. Perfect sense. A single factor can make a drastic outcome, Calculus and Chemistry were very clear examples of that, as much as I loathed the former. If just a digit was different, the answer could be completely off. So…

"So what does that mean? You're different? How are you different?" I asked Verius.

_I would like to continue traveling with all of you and to fight by your sides._

"C- Corrine?!" Sheena gasped.

"S- Seriously?!" I gasped too, almost jumping a bit. "You're going to stay with us?!"

"Really? That's great!" Lloyd grinned. "I was worried you'd have to leave, Corrine!"

_Verius._

"Oh, right, sorry," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Verius was going to stay with us? To fight with us? This was more like the manga than the game; where Verius helped fight Volt and then disappeared. How could this be happening? Surely just me showing up couldn't have changed Verius that drastically. Well…all right, it could. If anyone had showed up with this group at all that wasn't here before, than Verius would be different.

…If anyone did at all…

"Corrine I- I..uh, I mean Ver-" Sheena started.

_You can call me Corrine if you'd like, Sheena._

"How come she gets to?" Zelos scoffed.

"Because he likes her more, duh," I said.

Zelos whimpered.

"Jaeeelaaaa….."

_Now, let us show Volt who's in charge._ He said to Sheena.

"Heh heh, charge…" I giggled.

They all stared at me.

"…Y'know, because he's electricity…and he said 'charge'-? Oh nevermind," I sighed.

"Oh! I get it!" Genis laughed. "Good one!"

"No, it was kind of lame actually," Zelos frowned.

"I regret to say that I would have to agree," Regal said.

"Ouch," I winced, "nobody loves me!"

"I do-! W- Well, I don't _love _you- you know what I mean," Genis huffed, looking away.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed, looking away from him.

Oh God, I can't believe I didn't notice before…he really did have a crush on me, didn't he? Ooo….this could only end badly. I mean, this could never possibly work out. Poor kid, why couldn't he just have a crush on Presea like he should-?

I flinched.

That was another one right there, wasn't it? Genis' heart was different because of his infatuation; and it didn't stop there. Lloyd was different because he knew about Kratos, Kratos had been different because he traveled with us more, every one of us was different than we had been in some way…

"Jaela? We're going to make the pact now," Presea said, drawing my attention back.

"Huh-? Oh, yes, let's go," I nodded.

Lightning struck the altar as Volt took shape, Sheena nervously stepping forward as Verius gave her a light, supportive nudge forward. She looked up and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. Fighting back memories is never easy, especially when confronted with the very thing that caused them.

"…"

"It's just like before! What the hell is he say-!?"

"He's bound to Mithos, yes the same Mithos from Sylvarant," I said, "I'll see if I can explain that later…"

They all looked at me, even Volt, who began to make a strange buzzing sound.

"Volt wants to know who you are," Raine translated, glancing at me, "he seems a little surprised at how you knew that."

I flinched and looked up at the big mass of electricity, noting the large red eyes that were currently locked in on me. For a second I froze before I managed to stammer out a response.

"M- My name is Jaela," I said, "I- uh…"

_She's from Earth._ Verius said.

Volt gave a little jolt, looking at the large vulpine and then back at me while buzzing more.

"He's asking…" Raine bit her lip, obviously worried about what she was hearing.

"…I'm probably going to regret asking, but what's wrong?" I asked her.

"He wants to know if you use 'duracell' or 'energizer'," she raised an eyebrow.

I burst out laughing, clutching my gut. Seriously!? I was in freaking ToS and Volt just asked me what kind of battery I used?! Are you KIDDING!?

"I- I usually use Duracell," I snorted, covering my mouth.

Volt buzzed some more.

"He says…'energizer sucks'?" Raine said numbly, certain she had mistranslated.

I could barely breathe with laughter at this point.

"All right then….back to business, Sheena, if you would?" Raine asked.

Sheena looked a little miffed about the whole situation, I suppose it was insensitive of me to be laughing with Volt after he had ruined her life. I'd have to apologize later…

"I am Sheena, I ask that thou annulst thy pact with Mithos and establish a new pact with me."

"The pact's broken but he doesn't want another one," I said, my laughter coming to a halt, "he…he doesn't want to be betrayed again. His last pact-maker broke his trust."

Everyone looked at me a moment more before Volt spoke again.

"He says: 'Then you can understand I will have no more dealings with people'," she said, "'So I will not form another pact'."

I was talking before I could stop myself.

"Well that's childish!" I huffed.

Volt locked eyes on me.

"You had a few bad run-ins and you decide to close yourself off for good?" I scoffed, looking up at its big red irises. "Summon Spirit or not, you can't live your life like that! If you close yourself off you can never move on! It's not like we're the ones that hurt you, so what gives you the right to do that to us?!"

There was a long silence as Volt looked down at me and his electricity began to crackle more intensely, his eyes narrowing on me. My mind blanked as I realized what was happening, what I'd done.

I'd made him mad.

"Oh sh-! Everyone get off the plat-!" I started.

Thunder exploded in my ears as light flooded my vision, not around me, but through me. Volt had electrocuted me. All I knew as an instant of blinding pain, and the next second it was all gone.

* * *

When I came to I was in a bed, a very soft bed. It was almost like a cloud, weightless, light and so soft I can't describe it. It felt like the futons I had used once back in Japan, how amazingly comfortable they were-

Wait. It…was a futon.

I was in Mizuho?

I jerked upright, something I shouldn't have done seeing as my entire body ached. With a groan I held my head and looked around, trying to get my bearings. Yup, Mizuho. But where-?

_You're awake._

Once again I jerked around, ignoring my aching muscles, and found Verius curled up on the other side of me. Before I could say anything he sat up, his head above mine.

_Sheena told me to keep an eye on you. They're all very worried. _

"Where are they?" I asked, wincing a bit as I looked around.

_Just outside, you've been out for a few hours. _

"I have, huh?" I sighed deeply, looking down.

_That was very brave of you._

"Brave? What I said to Volt? Nah, that was stupidity," I said, looking at the floor, "it wouldn't be the first time I got into trouble for speaking my mind."

I heard Verius shift next to me as I continued to gaze into the fabric. I'd gotten into a lot of trouble before for speaking my mind, repeatedly. One time someone almost got hurt, very hurt.

_Stupidity? Well, I'll say it's true you could've thought about it before speaking, you can't take back the words you say, you know._

I snorted.

_However, you have a habit. You always speak your heart and speak the truth-_

I almost jumped about a foot.

"W- What did you just say?!" I said, looking up at him.

_You always speak your heart and speak the truth._

"…"

_Is something the matter?_

"No, I've just…heard those words before," I smirked lightly, letting out a chuckle, "from someone very important to me…"

…_I commend you for that habit, to be honest. But just as honestly if you speak carelessly you may end up doing something horrible, whether or not you're trying._

"Yeah…" I sighed, looking down again.

_You are not stupid, you are just learning. Learning like all people learn, through mistakes._

"I only think a mistake is a mistake if you regret it," I said.

_And do you regret what you said to Volt?_

"…Am I the only one that got hurt?" I asked him.

_That doesn't matter. Do you regret your words? The things you said to him?_

"The words? No. Because it's true," I said, shaking my head, "but if someone got hurt because of me- no one did, right?"

Verius shook his head and I let out a sigh of relief.

_If someone did get hurt, then how would you feel?_

"Stupid," I spat, "because I got someone hurt…I'd hate myself."

_You really don't know what it is you're doing, do you?_

I felt like I had been smacked. Sadly, though, he was right. I always try to do the right thing, to say the right thing, but by saying it I only ended up causing trouble. Still, I never did regret saying what I said, because I meant it. So did that make me stupid? I don't know, I don't know if I'll ever know, but I have to keep trying… I have to find a way to say what I need to say without hurting anyone in the process.

_You're interesting._

"Well of course I am," I snorted, "I'm a person, we're all interesting."

Verius jolted a bit, his ears perking before he made a sound I could most relate to a laugh.

_Pleasure talking to you._

With that he walked away from me.

_I'll get the others, please wait._

And then he was gone.

I had all of five seconds to wonder about what had just happened when Genis dashed in.

"Are you okay!?" he blurted, almost instantly by my side.

"Y- Yeah, I'm fine," I nodded, "calm down-"

"Genis, give her some space," Raine said as she entered with the others, "you'll suffocate her."

"You scared us," Lloyd smiled weakly.

"Sorry," I hung my head, "I- did you guys make the pact?"

"Yeah," Sheena nodded, smiling a bit herself, "We got Volt to make it, and we found out something very important that could help us-"

"The mana links," I stated, biting my lip, "oh yeah…"

"You know about that too?" Zelos raised an eyebrow.

"…Well, if we have Volt we can go get the rheairds, right?" I asked, looking up and changing the subject. "We should head for the Flanoir Renegade base, it's not that long of a ride from here and I remember the password to get into the hangar."

"Oh, okay, ignored me," he spat, glaring at me.

"I'll tell you what I know about the mana links once we get Colette back," I told them with a sigh, "I already have to explain a lot to her as it is."

_Colette does need to be rescued, _Verius said, appearing next to Sheena.

"Ah-! Don't do that!" Genis yelped, shocked at his appearance.

_Sorry, Genis, but still…_ he gestured to me then rubbed his head against Sheena's shoulder.

Sheena smiled a bit and scratched his head, the spirit nuzzling against her hand.

"Yeah, we should go after Colette now," Sheena agreed, "are you sure you're all right, Jaela? If…if you need to rest some more-"

"No, I'm fine," I said, getting to my feet.

"You tend to be a little stubborn, I've noticed," Regal said with a weak smile.

"Get it from my dad," I smirked as I grabbed my saber, "so are we ready to go?"

"Huh-? Yeah," Lloyd nodded, that familiar determined look in his eyes as he brought the task of saving Colette to mind, "let's hurry."

We all went to leave, myself a little bit woozy and aching, which they noted. They knew better than to ask, however, seeing as I gave Lloyd a death-glare when he even tried to ask if I was okay. Genis didn't quite get it, I don't think…

"Are you sure you're okay? Maybe you should rest a little more-"

"Genis-" I started.

"No, really! Don't overexert yourself!" he cried with a frown.

"I'm fine," I said again, "if I'm still walking, I'm fine."

"Well, okay, but…" he flushed, biting his lip as he looked down.

Then Zelos decided to be an ass, but nothing much was new with that anyway.

"Oh, my, goddess," he gaped, staring at me and then Genis, "Twerp-! You have the hots for her?!"

I think the only one that didn't flinch was Presea.

"W-!? No way! I'm just worried about her!" Genis shouted at Zelos, turning red in the face.

"Hots?" Lloyd stared, obviously not getting the hint.

"That is SO sad," Zelos laughed, "yet so admirable! Goin' for the older ladies, Genis you dog! I think I might actually have some respect for you now-!"

"That's enough!"

Raine smacked him.

"Ow-!"

"We don't have time for childish feats like this," she lectured in full 'teacher' mode as she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at us, "we need to save Colette. Now."

The look she gave us all was way too scary to answer. We all shut our mouths and nodded hurriedly, relaxing only when she looked away. No one said anything as we left the village; at least until we got to the dock, and then Lloyd added:

"Wait a minute! You mean you think Genis has a crush on Jaela?!"

I smacked myself in the face.

**Sorry it took a bit. n.n' Review if you wish! :D Now I must go play the wii…**

**Yuan: You and your electronics (rolls eyes)**

**Me: (is rubbing face against laptop) I wuuuvee youou! :D**

**Yuan: -_-' Sigh…**


	53. Chapter 53

**Fifty-three, SKLEE! n.n Rhyme-time! Sweet-beat! COOL RULE! n.n**

**Yuan: What the HELL are you talking about?**

**Me: Dunno stiff-o. n.n**

**Yuan:…I'm going to kill you.**

**Me: Say the disclaimer first, then satiate your violence thirst! :D**

**Yuan:…(eyetwitch) Freakyanimegal owns nothing!**

**Me: Enjoy my plot, don't smoke pot! n.n**

**Yuan: STUPID RHYME-! I'm really going to kill you this time-!**

**Me: Good one! :D**

**Yuan:…Somebody please get me out of here…T.T….**

**Me: Come on Yuan, don't shed a tear! n.n**

**Yuan: ARGH!!!**

"Seriously!?"

I sighed, closing my notebook I had been scribbling in when Lloyd stared at me. All I had wanted to do was write a bit before we got to the base, it was a bit of a trip there, after all, and then Genis ended up telling them about my writing schemes…like those about fanfiction including them.

"In _Cruxis_?! Me?!" Lloyd stared at me, his face pale. "Who would be twisted enough to think I'd ever be in Cruxis?!"

"Sage," I said without thinking.

They stared at me.

"It's a very popular theme, actually," I shrugged, "and if you think about it, Lloyd, you could have just as easily ended up there. If Kratos found you immediately after he lost you, when Yggdrasill brought him back, think… I don't think he would've let you out of his sight again, so you may have been brought to and raised in Cruxis."

They all stared at me, Lloyd's eyes wide as he thought over what I said.

"But…but he wouldn't-"

"Yeah, I don't think he would either- unless it was the only option to keep you safe," I shrugged, "I'm just saying…"

"If Lloyd was in Cruxis…" Sheena mused, "wow…well, he certainly wouldn't be the same…"

"Yeah, he might have been smarter," Genis snickered.

"Hey!"

"And he might've worn something cool instead of having no fashion sense," I smirked, Lloyd's face flushing as red as his jacket.

"No fashion-sense-? I do to have fashion sense! Right, guys!?"

There was a long silence.

"…You guys suck," he huffed, glancing aside.

"You ever write anything about me, kitten?" Zelos winked.

"Besides humor stories where you get abused? Not really," I said flatly.

Then his ego became flatter than the tone I used.

"What about us?" Sheena asked.

"Hm…Well, mainly I wrote about Lloyd, Kratos, and Genis…" I bit my lip, "maybe a bit of Raine and Colette on the side."

"Oh," she sighed.

"Sorry…" I trailed, glancing down at the notebook in my lap.

"H- Hey, Jaela," Genis tried to change the subject, "what about that one you told me about? Something about Lloyd getting ten years older at once? What the heck was that about?"

"Me?" Lloyd stared at Genis, then me.

"Yeah…" I sighed, "see, I just wanted to write something like that for some reason… My story was that when you all were going through the Darkness Temple- which we probably will go to- you got lost and ran into a monster that turned you in a twenty-seven year old."

I shrugged.

"It was a pretty simple idea, I guess, but it was just so much fun," I grinned, "I put you through hell, emotionally, it was just so amusing, eheheheh…."

"Wow, glad to know I'm loved," Lloyd said sarcastically.

"Oh I wouldn't do anything mean to you guys in real life," I shrugged, "that's just how I write, I love putting my characters through hell and back…but I always have a happy ending."

"Hm…" Lloyd leaned against the wall of the EC, thinking to himself, "if I got older like that overnight…I'd freak out, for one."

"I think we all would," Genis laughed.

"Then- well, I'd try to get back to normal," he bit his lip, "so I'd try to find out how to do that…"

"Well, what I had happen is you ran way from everyone because you didn't want them to see you like that, then ended up joining them again while pretending to be someone else until you could get back to normal."

They stared at me.

"Yep, then Raine figured out and Lloyd made her promise not to tell…Lloyd got chased by rabid fangirls…" I counted off on my fingers, "It was just chaos, I had a blast."

They continued to stare at me until the point I began to fidget.

"…What?"

"Well, we got that you were a little…twisted, but-" Sheena started.

"You're a freaking sadist," Zelos said simply, "I mean, Lloyd couldn't survive rabid fangirls! Why would he get them anyway-!?"

"Look at his father, duh," I rolled my eyes, "I imagine Lloyd's probably going to end up looking like a brunette- nicer- Kratos."

There was more silence.

"Do you want me the change the subject?"

"Yes!" Lloyd said, flushing somewhat.

"I like pie," I said, smiling cheerfully.

"…What?" Genis blinked.

"You wanted me to," I shrugged.

"…"

"We should be arriving shortly, Regal reported, walking out from the 'cockpit' of sorts. "Is everyone prepared?"

Infiltrating the ranch was easy with the shinobis help, though everyone noted that Zelos had 'disappeared' when we walked in. My eyes narrowed as the red-head came back into sight, claiming that we had to make sure we weren't falling into a trap.

"Then again, I'm sure kitten here would know if we were, hm?" he smirked, his eyes narrowed on me.

What the hell was he doing? Was he trying to get me to rat him out? Or…Oh!

"Yuan's going to be waiting for us in the rheaird hangar," I stated, not taking my eyes off Zelos, "At least, that's what was supposed to happen… Though I think we should all be on our guard, it might be different this time."

"Why do you think it'll be different?" Lloyd frowned.

I turned away from Zelos as I saw his eyes glint a bit.

"Just a hunch," I said, trying not to feel his eyes on my back.

Damn it! What was he playing at? He wouldn't turn us over to the Renegades that easily, right? He wasn't going to turn us over to them or Cruxis easily, that defeated the purpose of him playing all of us. So what was he up to? Damn him and his conniving nature-

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"We don't have to fight him," I stopped, the realization dawning on me.

"Huh?" Lloyd looked at me.

"Yuan; we don't have to fight Yuan," I said, staring at him like an idiot, "Wait here, I've got a plan-"

"A plan? What are you-? Hey! Where are you going?!"

I ran off away from the group, most obviously not the smartest thing I had ever done. Still, there was a way I could make this so much easier for everyone, us and Yuan included.

"Stay here!" I shouted back.

"Are you nuts?! Jaela, get back here-!"

I had barely gotten away from them when I ran into a Renegade. Needless to say, they looked rather surprised to see me.

Though they were even more surprised when I threw my sword on the ground and held up my hands over my head.

"Take me to see Yuan," I said simply.

It's amazing, really, how sometimes you just act without thinking. A part of me was screaming my insanity to me followed by about a million different ways this could go wrong, but at the moment…

"Y'know, kitten, you're quite a loose cannon," I heard a scoff.

I turned my head around as Zelos walked up

"Z-?"

"I told them I'd get you, but it looks like we've been captured, huh?" he smirked. "Yo! You there, get Yuan, tell him the Tethe'alla Chosen and the alien want to talk."

Apparently, this Renegade knew the situation with Zelos. He nodded and shouted for a couple other guards, one of which ran off toward the hangar, I imagined. As I stared somewhat dumbly at the clambering soldiers, I felt myself grabbed from behind. I let out a yelp as Zelos' pink and black hand closed over my mouth, his arms holding me still.

"Y'know, Jena, I hope this works out in your favor…" he said casually, "'Cause this means you've either got a plan, or you're _insanely _stupid."

Jena-!?

I knocked my head backwards so the back of my skull collided with his nose in a rather loud crunching sound. He swore and clutched his nose, allowing me to slip free and grab my sword.

He knew my name. Damn it, the bastard knew my name! He really was in on everything!

"Aw-! Oh g-! You biwtch! Whad wiw mah huddies dink!?"

Before I could retaliate I realized I was surrounded.

"…Parley?" I said, quoting what a young Kratos had said in one such situation in a fanfic I read back home.

They just stared at me. Well, stared at me and took my weapon, grabbed my arms and dragged me off, but I already had allocated points toward 'insane' just by doing this in the first place. Before I knew it, I was not in the hangar, but in an office like the one Yuan had had in Triet.

The Seraph himself had been waiting for me, apparently, and was standing there with a very amused expression on his face. Apparently he thought I had lost my mind too, judging by the 'are you serious?' expression he wore.

"Well…Nice to see you again, Jena," he smirked, "Didn't think you were so… Are all people from your planet this…dumb?"

"Chingou su madre!" I shouted.

"…Can't say I know-"

"FUCK YOUR MOTHER!" I shouted, feeling my face flush.

"Well, so that's what it means," he nodded, "That aside, I trust you have a reason for doing this? Either that, or you really have gone insane and we can gladly supply you with a straight-jacket."

Damn Yuan and his damn condescending smirk. Stupid smirk…stupid Yuan…stupid cape…stupid-…well, really, he had nice taste in room décor, but it was still stupid.

"You know my whole situation, right?" I said, ignoring his jeering look. "Otherwise you wouldn't know my name. I imagine Zelos told you how I know what's supposed to happen too."

"Yes, the Chosen did provide us with that information," he nodded, "Frankly, it was rather surprising to hear about that part-"

"Let's make a deal," I said.

He stared at me. Zelos stared at me. I think the grunts stared at me. I would've stared at me. I half expected Yuan to burst out laughing, but instead his eyes narrowed. He was interested. I was speaking his language…

"I'm listening," he said.

"It's not set in stone anymore but I know the basic gist of what will happen, more importantly how stuff happens," I said, trying not to talk too fast, trying not to let my nerves get to me, "If you promise to stop going after Lloyd, we can make all of this go by much faster and much more easily."

He nodded, wordlessly urging me to continue.

"…They broke the mana link between Undine and Volt," I said, "Because of that, the protection of the Great Seed is weakening. If all the links break-"

"You're saying if all the links break the seed will be free and able to germinate?" his eyebrow raised, obviously liking the idea.

"The seed's unstable," I finished, "In the g- before, you and the others ended up teaming up to make all the pacts. They have Sheena, after all, and the links are broken-"

"I fail to see the problem then-" he frowned.

"The seed is unstable, I just said that," I glared, "If you break the seals the seed will sprout into a monster tree, Palmacosta will be destroyed and it'll destroy Sylvarant and Tethe'alla if you don't reseal it into the Holy Ground of Kharlan."

"Feh," he growled, obviously this explanation, "Well, if that's a dead end then why the hell did you bring it up-?"

"Because-!"

I stopped.

Damn…damn! If I told him that they could get the Eternal Sword by having Kratos unleash the seal of his free will, then being saved by Yuan, there was no guarantee that Yuan would do it. He could very well agree to all this and refuse to save Kratos, or Kratos may not choose to do it at all. I couldn't see why he wouldn't, but still… I couldn't just let them make the pacts, though! If they did that, so many people would… I couldn't let that happen, damn it! What could I do, though? I couldn't just…I couldn't just…

"There's another way, isn't there?" he finished, his eyes narrowed intensely. "You're not telling me what it is."

"…If I did, there's no proof you won't hurt anyone," I said, glancing away.

To my surprise, he smirked slightly.

"Well-played," he nodded, "All right, so what would I have to do to get you to relay this alternative to me?"

"As cut-throat as you are, Yuan, you're a good guy," I said, looking at him, "You don't want to kill more people than you have to. All this trouble to kidnap Lloyd is just that too; trouble. By the way, I don't know if you know this, but Lloyd knows who Kratos is."

Apparently, he didn't. I saw his eyes widened slightly before he let out a low hiss.

"What? When did-?"

"Oh, Zelos didn't tell you that?" I smirked.

"Sure, slam me, you little bitch," he snarled, rubbing his just recently healed nose.

"No, as a matter of fact, he didn't," Yuan directed his glare to Zelos.

"Um…Damn, I thought I did," he shrugged, nonchalantly, "My bad."

"I know everything about you, about Zelos, about the group, about Kratos' intentions…" I trailed, "I even know what Mithos' next move is. Yes, I know his real identity. Yuan, are you really going to pass up that kind of information?"

He was silent for a few minutes, obviously thinking it over. His conniving little mind was like that, I guess, he was trying to figure out if this was the best way to go about things…

"Did it ever come to your attention that I could just torture you and get the information?" he said curtly. "Or I could hold you hostage and demand Lloyd in return."

I blanked.

"Obviously not," he closed his eyes.

Oh God DAMN it-!

"T- They wouldn't hand him over for me! They would never do that!" I shook my head. "Lloyd's- Lloyd's important! We need him! Everyone needs him! E- Even still, why can't we just work together?! We all want the same thing, Lloyd knows what you want him for, Kratos knows you're the freaking Renegade leader- Can't we just skip all this crap and work as a team already?!"

"You-" he started.

"What would Martel want you to do, damn it?!" I shouted.

If my arms were free, I would've slammed my hand over my mouth.

"…Look, I hardly believe in a goddess-"

"Not the 'goddess', you dick! Your fiancé! The woman you loved, damn it!"

Apparently I wouldn't have slammed my hand over my mouth…or else I would've still shouted through my hands.

Yuan didn't say anything for a few minutes. He looked at me, though he really wasn't looking at me…I guess I had crossed the line with that one. For a moment, I felt bad, but really…I meant what I said. Feh, like that always worked. Last time I did that I…

_She's right, you really are a good person Yuan._

Verius appeared, sitting on the desk like a dog waiting for a treat. Everyone in the room jumped about a foot and Yuan swore as he backed up from his desk to look at the 'animal'.

"What the-?!"

_Verius, Summon Spirit of Heart, delighted to see you again, Yuan. Now, really, I would take the young lady up on her offer…it'll make things so much more simple._

"S- Summon-? Don't be ridiculous-" Yuan started.

_If you refuse to release her I'll take her back. You don't want me to do that, Yuan._

"Take her back…? For one, you're severely outnumbered, two-"

I saw a blur of movement, a blur of fur and tails. My eyes widened in what felt like slow motion as the vulpine proceeded to knock about four of the renegades unconscious on the ground, sitting on top of its last victim. Yuan stared open-mouthed as Verius stretched his jaw out in a yawn, curling up on the renegades back.

_Now…about that deal…_

God I loved the new Verius.

**Sorry this chapter took so long, been busy with college and stress and homesickness and missing family and-…yeah. That. However, I started reading 'Tales of Cosplayers' lately. N.n It's very good, it got me off my butt to write this (even though I once again stood up too late when I have a test the next day….) and I highly recommend it :D**

**Yuan:…You're having me blackmailed by a ninetails.**

**Me: LOL POKEREFERENCE! :D**

**Yuan:…Review. **


	54. Chapter 54

**M'kay, sorry about last chapter being short, but I wanted you guys to know I was alive XD That and, because some of you Zelos-fans have been voicing this: NO. I AM NOT GOING TO KILL ZELOS OFF. Just because I portray him as antagonistic to me doesn't mean he's an antagonist in general, it just means we don't get along, it happens. **

**Yuan: Whatever. Freakyanimegal owns nothing.**

**Me: On with the show! n.n**

**Yuan: Oh no…**

**Me: Another rhyme! :D**

**Yuan: ARGH!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: It's been a few years since I started writing this, and I'm in college now, so it's getting a bit irksome to keep writing this like I was just in tenth grade or something. There're other things I'd like to weave in the story that I can't do if I keep it like this, so would anyone be terribly mad if I started writing it like I am the age I am now? Well, maybe make it seventeen and cut out college, but you get me, right? Let me know, n.n thanks.**

"What?!" I shouted.

I stared at Verius in shock; whereas everyone else's eyes widened a bit. The fox-like creature sat next to me, nodding its head. See, I hadn't liked what I just heard…

_The mana links are unstable. Now that one has unraveled, the rest will follow. The Great Seed will be exposed to leaks in mana and eventually will break the links itself._

"That can't be right!" I scoffed. "The rest of the links should be able to protect it, right? I mean, if that was really the case then M- Yggdrasill would know a link was broken and he'd- well- he'd do something-!"

"You're talking as if Yggdrasill has the pacts," Yuan's eyes narrowed on me.

"Did you really not believe me?" I scoffed. "I know everything- almost. I know exactly who the 'precious pact-maker' the summon spirits mentioned were. He can sense it, can't he? It just doesn't make sense to me that the rest of them would fall apart if only one link was broken."

_What happened here the way you saw it was that they broke all the links through pacts, correct?_

I nodded.

_Actively doing that most likely only sped up the process, eased it, as a matter of fact, seeing as the mana links were severed. Since protection has been weakened, the weakness will be exploited until the links break of their own accord, very violently, I imagine._

"You mean like earthquakes? Breaking the links made earthquakes," I said.

_Yes; and that was with the pacts being made. Without making them natural disasters far worse than earthquakes will occur… Anything from massive hurricanes, tornadoes, tsunamis, volcanic eruptions…_

"So let me get this straight…"

"You're saying that if the pacts are not made, there will be global disasters as a result?" Yuan raised an eyebrow. "And if they are in fact made, the tree will go out of control…but it will do that even after any natural disasters, if they are not?"

_Yes. Either way, the tree will lose control._

"What?! But…but then…then what do we do?!" I cried, frustrated. "What if…what if we just united the worlds before that?"

_How do you intend to do that? _

"The Eternal Sword, right?" I asked. "If we could get it-"

"You know about Kratos' seal, then?" Yuan frowned.

I nodded.

"That won't work," he sighed, "The thing is, even if we broke the seal on Origin as of now, he would not be able to appear. He can only exist in this world when all the summon spirits are awake themselves."

"What?!" I scoffed. "Then why did you try to kill Kratos before, when you knew it wouldn't do any good?!"

"You know about that too," his eyes narrowed on me, "Tch, nosy woman."

"I-!"

"If you must know, that time it was to try to get a clear shot at killing Sylvarant's Chosen," he closed his eyes, "I figured if Kratos was at least incapacitated, we would be able to stop Martel's revival…"

Oh…that…actually made sense. Like how in the game, he didn't try to get Kratos to release the seal until after the tree fiasco…

"Okay, so you're saying we're screwed, pretty much?" Zelos asked.

Yuan rubbed his temple, sighing as Verius sat beside me, shooting brief glances at Zelos. From what I gathered, he was rather mad at Zelos for his betrayal, but he didn't say anything. Most likely because- being the heart spirit- he knew Zelos' intentions. I mean, sure, I didn't like the guy, but I knew he really did have everyone's best interest at heart…

"Damned if we do, damned if we don't…" I trailed, "There's gotta be something…"

"As far as I see it, yes, we work together," Yuan nodded, "I certainly can't see a way out of this, and either way I have a feeling we will need the summon spirits… Our best bet at saving the worlds is to put our heads together."

"M'kay, so what now? We wait for Lloyd and the others to get here and go 'Surprise! We're gonna work together now!'?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's exactly what we do," I nodded, looking up at him, "I ran off to try to convince Yuan to work with us, using my 'intel' as leverage; you 'heroically' ran after me only to be captured too. We both got brought to Yuan and managed to talk him into it, with Verius of course, and then we explain the situation."

He looked down at me with an eyebrow raised, his eyes narrowed on my own.

"You're not gonna rat me out on this?" he asked.

"No point in that," I said with a huff, "Sure, I think they should know the truth…but I'll wait until you tell them yourself."

"Huh…" he mused, frowning, "You sound like I'm actually going to do that."

"…Do what you will," I sighed, rubbing my forehead, "I don't care."

"All right then, we're in agreement," Yuan closed his eyes, "Botta, tell the troops to let Lloyd's group come."

"Sir!" he saluted, running out of the room.

_Jaela, how did they stop the tree?_

I looked at Verius, whom had his vulpine head tilted toward me.

"Huh-? Uh… Sheena used Tethe'alla's summon spirits to charge the mana cannon and shoot it at the tree," I said, "The tree got sealed back into the Holy Ground-"

"That's it!" Zelos said, snapping his fingers.

"What's it-?"

"I understand as well," Yuan nodded, "Let's wait for the rest of your group and we can discuss it."

I huffed. I wasn't exactly found of being left in the dark, if one hadn't noticed.

"So until then we just wait?" I asked. "If that's the case, can I sit down?"

"I suppose," Yuan shrugged.

"Thanks," I sighed, plopping into the nearest chair. "Oh-! Aw man this is comfy! Damn it, Yuan, I'll give you one thing, you've got awesome taste in décor and damn good taste in comfort…"

_I'll go tell Sheena to come here. I'll be back with her._

Verius disappeared and Zelos sighed loudly, stretching his arms out over his head after doing so.

"Man, all this stress is going to take a toll on my beauty!" he whined.

"Oh please," I rolled my eyes.

"Hmph, well then," Yuan sat down at his desk, lacing his fingers together, "I trust that…'spirit' will bring them here relatively quickly."

"Unless Lloyd got everyone unspeakably lost," I rolled my eyes.

"Well, my bud's got a good enough sense of direction," Zelos shrugged, "I mean, he had to have something…"

"Que malo," I snickered darkly.

They both stared at me.

"…'How mean', translated loosely," I said with a sigh.

Sure enough, before we knew it the door was opening and Botta was walking in with the group behind him, though all of them looked wary until they spotted Zelos and I.

"Jaela! Zelos! You're okay!" Genis grinned.

"Whew, don't do t hat again!" Lloyd sighed loudly.

"I'll say, that was one of the dumbest things I've ever seen anyone-" Raine started.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it?" Zelos asked. "I mean, we're not hurt, and Yuan wants to play nice with us now, so…y'know, let's go with it."

I was a tad surprised he interrupted her, but he did have a point; and thankfully he made Raine stop her oncoming rant…

"Verius told us the situation on the way here," Regal stated, "So the tree will go out of control if we break all the mana links?"

"Is that true?" Lloyd frowned. "Jaela…why didn't you-?"

"That's why I ran here," I said, looking up at him, "I…I didn't want that to happen, so I thought maybe if we all started working together now we could find a way to make it so that doesn't happen, I thought maybe we could just skip making the pacts…"

"That doesn't seem to be the case, however," Yuan closed his eyes, "According to Verius, not making the pacts would actually prove more catastrophic along the way, but it would come to the same end."

"So what is your suggestion?" Raine scoffed. "Obviously we can't let the tree destroy every-…"

She looked at me, frowning a bit as her eyes narrowed. Soon all of them were looking at me and I fidgeted a bit, looking at Sheena.

"In the game you stopped the tree using the mana cannon and Tethe'alla's spirits," I said, "So…you did reseal it, but Palmacosta was destroyed, and so were all the seals in Sylvarant."

"That's where we have a plan," Yuan stated, looking at them, "We can provide the mana cannon and set up the necessary procedures with the ranches, whereas you all- that is to say, Sheena, can fuel it with the pacts."

"I see," Raine frowned, "So you're saying we continue making the pacts, but have the cannon ready to fire?"

"Huh? But…making the pacts is bad, right?" Lloyd bit his lip.

"The tree will break out anyway, and if we make the pacts it'll have less disastrous effects on the worlds," Raine said, repeating what Verius had told us and them as well, I assumed, "So it would be best to break them ourselves and then reseal the tree immediately afterward."

"Wait, how would that work?" I asked. "Sheena can't be in two places at once; right after the last pact the tree will come out, and even if we took a rheaird right to the mana cannon that'd still be enough time for it to destroy Palmacosta, at the very least…"

"You can leave that to me," Yuan spoke up, "I can find a way around that…that is, provided we are going to go through with this alliance?"

He looked at Lloyd and the others, who looked back with mixed expressions. Raine was skeptical, but interested nonetheless, and everyone else just seemed to be looking at Lloyd…

"Yuan, you're the Renegade leader, aren't you?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"And you're in Cruxis," he continued slowly.

"That is true," he nodded again, closing his eyes.

"…I say we do it," Lloyd stated.

"What? But-" Genis started.

"He revealed the fact he's a traitor, he's putting his life on the line, that has to mean something," he said, looking at the half-elf, "and he can't stop the tree without us anyway, so…so I think we can trust him."

I smiled softly at that little speech, remembering when he said it in the game…though it was a different setting, and different circumstances. Still, it always made me feel a bit better when Lloyd did his reels like that. Something about them were…well, inspiring. Heh.

"Very well then," Yuan nodded, "We'll go into detail with our plans later, but I understand it you need to save the Chosen, correct?"

"W-? Yeah! Colette!" Lloyd nodded, determined-looking. "We-"

"You may take the rheairds from the hangar," Yuan closed his eyes, "Go ahead and save her, then come back here and we can discuss our next move."

"Right," Lloyd nodded, "I-…er…by the way, Yuan, I have a question."

"And what's that?" he asked curtly.

"Were you after me just to blackmail Kratos, or was there some other reason?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.

"I was planning on using you against Kratos, yes," he nodded, "but that's no longer necessary, I believe…"

Lloyd stared.

"What?" Yuan snapped.

"You- You…huh," he blinked, "I…I just thought you'd be a little surprised that I knew and stuff…"

"Not at all, Je- Jaela told me you knew," he said, looking at me, "It was part of her 'case' of sorts she led against me."

"Aw, she told you?" Lloyd huffed, looking at me. "C'mon, Jaela! I wanted to freak him out!"

"Sorry…" I blushed, glancing away.

"Well…whatever, we need to hurry and save Colette right now-" he started, serious again.

"About that, it's a trap," I said with a sigh, "Rodyle's got some kind of cage around her that'll spread out her mana and trap us on the dragon's nest- it is a dragon's nest, by the way, you might want to get those 'dragon tooth' swords in Flanior, they work good against them."

"Oh, now she's easy with the information," Zelos rolled his eyes.

I did my best not to glare at him.

"The point is," I started, "it-"

"A mana circle?" Yuan raised his eyebrow. "Hm, well that's easy enough to disarm."

With a slight huff he reached into his desk and shuffled the contents around a bit, pulling something out with a slight smirk and tossing it to Lloyd. It looked like…a rock, a yellow rock.

"That's a type of ore from the Toize mines," he stated, "If the Chosen is in a mana circle, just throw that at the cage surrounding her and it should disarm the trap."

I stared.

"Oh, really? Neat, thanks Yuan-…Jaela? Are you okay?"

The only thing they had to do was throw a freaking rock at it? All that trouble fighting the damn dragons and- and the only thing they needed was to throw a GOD DAMNED ROCK AT IT!?

"Yes," I said instead.

So in a matter of minutes we were zooming through the skies, the air rushing past our faces. My breath caught in my lungs. Flying was amazing, as I had noted, but the last time I was able to fly and think about it the while I wasn't quite in my right mind I was in a hurry (the whole tower thing). I wasn't insane, I don't think, but I still wasn't quite right upstairs. The wind rushing past my face, billowing out my hair, the scents, the sights…. I couldn't possibly think of something more…free. The only thing that could make it better was if I could do it myself, with my own wings… Lloyd, the lucky bastard, he could take off any damn time he wanted.

I spotted something.

"Hey, I think that's it!" I pointed in the direction. "Lloyd, can you see it?"

He looked in the direction I was pointing, honing his new angelic eyesight.

"Yeah…I think it is! I see Colette! Come on, guys!"

"Let's be quick about this, otherwise Rodyle'll sic his dragons on us!"

So we landed not a minute later and Colette's eyes widened at the sight of us.

"N- No! Stay away, it's a-!"

"Trap, we know," I said. "Lloyd! Use that stupid rock and get her out of there!"

"Er…all right, Colette, hold on!"

Lloyd ran up and put the stone to the barrier, the diamond-like walls seeming to shatter. Colette's eyes widened as the circle beneath her deactivated, leaving her standing there with the chain around her ankle. We managed to get it off her good enough, and just like we planned we were back on the rheairds before anything could happen.

For a moment, I was relieved, cocky even. We had gone in and out without so much as a hitch.

Then I looked back toward the nest.

You know the mother dragon? How you only see its head, but it looks snake-like? It looks like a Chinese dragon with wings, serpentine…huge. See, I knew that because it had slid out of the nest and was now flying through the sky after us. So yeah, a giant flying lizard maybe the size of a cargo-ship was tearing after us. We couldn't fight on the rheairds, of course, and the worst part? The rheairds were fast, but this thing was, apparently, much faster.

We were going to fucking die. We were going to die, yet strangely I could only think that it looked like a purple version of that stupid Slifer the Sky Dragon thing from Yu-Gi-Oh.

Lovely.

**Okay, well, I'm gonna do my best at a fight scene next chapter…n.n' I promise it'll be longer! DX I FAIIILL! Hopefully not my finals, however, which are next week O.o'**

**Yuan: Study and you'll do fine, I guess.**

**Me: Um…Thanks? (blink) Review? n.n**


	55. Chapter 55

**Well, okay, sorry that took a while n.n' Let's get this on with…**

**Yuan: You could stand to beg a little**

**Me: College is more important, sorry . That aside, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Crap crap crap-!"

That dragon was fast, for one- very fast. Seeing as before I even knew what happened, my rheaird blew out from under me and I found myself flailing through air. My eyes widened and I barely got time to scream before I hit something- that wasn't the ground. I began to slip and I scrambled violently to get a grip on something, and I did, and it took me a few seconds before I realized what and where I was standing. I was clutching onto a spike as large as I was, and my feet were skidding on purple scales that were rippling up and down like a-

Oh dear God!

"HOLY SH-!"

Somehow I landed on the thing's BACK.

Needless to say, I screamed like a little kid and clutched onto the spike before pushing back just a bit, realizing that was a dragon I was clutching onto. I quickly whirled my head around, trying to get my bearings, and realized I was about on the midback of the large snake-like body, up ahead I could see its wings and head and behind me its tail…whereas, my rheaird was spinning to the ground below. The wind was blowing my hair back and I was trying to keep my balance as where I stood kept jerking up and down as the body undulated and twisted, and I saw the dragon snap at a few rheairds up ahead, and one was coming toward me, Colette.

"Hold on, I'll get you!" she said. "I- OH!"

She had to veer off as the tail rushed for her, causing her to bank away. Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap-

I was moving without even thinking.

"Dammit dammit dammit-" I repeated as I ran- finding that I was in fact, running up its back.

I was groping onto its spikes as I ran along its dorsal side, trying desperately not to fall. It kept moving up and down and I damn near stumbled with every step, but somehow I managed to keep going. I managed to race over the wing joints, my heart pounding in my ears as I kept running, thankful it was wide enough that I was actually capable of doing that in the first place. What I was doing, I wasn't quite sure, but my body seemed to have a mind of its own- and then I got to the head. It was at that moment my brain caught up with my body and I drew my sword…

And, bracing myself, plunged it into the top of its head.

Oh, it hurt it, but I think I pissed him off more than anything.

It let out a shriek and began to thrash its head, I screamed and gripped onto the hilt for dear life, the rest of my body whipping around with its head like some kind of demented rodeo.

"Oh God oh God oh God-!" I shouted.

It began to claw at its head- at me- with it front claws, and it was pure dumb luck that he missed me every time, mostly because it was still thrashing its head around. My fingers slipped.

"Shit-!"

I began to fall again and a before I could even register I was falling again, a flash of white and pink snatched me. Colette smiled down at me in relief before dashing off with her wings, avoiding the thrashing dragon.

"We're gonna run for it while it's distracted!" she told me, her smile gone. "Okay? Hold on!"

"A- DAMMIT watch out-!"

Following my eyes she jerked out of the way when its tail (which was spiked, oh so luckily for us) whipped toward us two. Crap, we were so screwed I didn't even know how we were going to get out of this mess-

Then I caught sight of yet another figure running along the dragon's back, far more elegantly than I had…but in my defense he had four legs. Verius was dashing full speed along its back like I had done, however whatever he was doing was bothering the monster far more than I had been. A streak of bright blood followed Verius down the scales of the dragon's back. Throughly pissed at this point the dragon completely ignored us in favor for attempting to snap at Verius on its back, like a dog trying to snap off a flea. I stared like an idiot and I think Colette did too, seeing as she stopped flying away. Verius continued to weave in and out from the attacks until he reached the wing. The next thing we knew there was an earsplitting screech that I swear would've broken glass (as it certainly broke my eardrums for a moment, I believe) as one of the dragon's wings was suddenly falling to the ground, blood falling from it and leaving a trail through the air from the bloody stump that was attached to a now one-winged dragon.

Verius just cut off its wing.

"Oh my God…" I gaped.

Following after its wing in a spiral the dragon fell out of the sky, flailing its limbs and one wing in a desperate attempt to get sky-borne only to disappear into the icy ocean below us.

There was silence.

"…Son of a B-!" I began, shocked.

_Thank you, now please get to land. _

"Uh…y- yeah, okay Verius," Colette said, reminding me she was there.

That was incredible…I had no idea that something like that was even- well anything was possible these days. That didn't make it any less amazing to see. We were alive, the only problem now was the fact that we were two rheairds short…luckily that factoid in the game that anyone bigger than Mithos couldn't fit on with a driver was false. Colette dropped me off on the nearest rheaird, Sheena, and quickly set herself on Lloyd's. We landed in the closest area which did happen to be outside of Gnome's temple. Once we all were standing on bare ground and the rheairds were put away, we shared a moment of stunned silence where we just stared at each other.

"…Whew," I collapsed onto my knees, taking deep breathes, "Dear God I never want to do that again!"

"That was amazing! Did you see what Verius did?! He ripped off its wing!" Sheena exclaimed.

"No kidding," I sighed, shaking my head, "That was freaking epic…"

_It was nothing, really, _said spirit stated, appearing beside Sheena _Though don't expect me to do something to that effect too often…I am rather tired from it._

"Yeah, great job, Verius!" Lloyd grinned. "That was awesome! Jaela too!"

"Huh?" I lifted my head, barely realizing what he said.

"Well you did try it first…you hurt it enough to let us get a little space between it and us," he said, looking at me, "It was really cool! Running up the dragon's back like that!"

_I admit I did copy that, _Verius said, tilting its head at me _I apologize for upstaging you._

"I'm alive so I don't care," I sighed, "But I lost my sword and my rheaird…heh, I fail so hard…Oh! Yeah, I forgot….thanks Colette, you saved my ass."

"Oh no, you all saved me silly," she smiled, nodding.

"But you saved me that time and if you argue with me I'll kick a dog," I said, eying her.

She stared at me.

"Now that that's over…are we heading to make the pact with Gnome?"

"Don't you need a new weapon?" Genis pointed out, frowning a bit.

"Oh yeah," I sighed, "Probably should do that…okay so do we stop by a town first or…"

I sighed again, shaking my head. I was so out of it, my heart was still beating so fast I was in a daze of sorts.

"Uhm…by the way…is that Corrine?" Colette asked.

We all looked at her, then at Verius, the fact that she hadn't seen him like that suddenly clicking with us. Then again, in the game she hadn't even asked what happened to Corrine, unless there was a skit I didn't see involved…

_Yes, though I go by Verius now. I've changed a bit, as you can see, Colette_

"Oh," Colette smiled, "All right then, you look very pretty Verius."

…_Pretty…?_

"Just say thank you," I sighed.

_Thank you._

"So yes, let's try to get back to the city," I said, "er…if that's okay."

"Of course, we can't let you go in without a weapon," Sheena shrugged, petting Verius' head.

"Whew, glad everyone's all right," Genis sighed, "Right-? …Raine? Are you all right?"

"What? Uh…yes…" she said.

"Thank you all for saving me again!" Colette chirped.

"Welcome back, Colette," Lloyd grinned.

She giggled and we all shared a smile, and though Presea didn't smile like she was supposed to at this point, she did manage to lift the edges of her lips a little bit. It seemed Raine had still managed to see that ruin…maybe I should tell her about it when I got the chance. I'd see what happened I guess. I was tired, so I wasn't really up for tackling that one just right yet. We decided to set off for Meltokio again, Colette and I having to double up once again with someone else on the rheairds. After going through the sewers again and making me wish to God we had a 'quick jump' option, we emerged into the city and hastily made our way to Zelos' mansion, which was our safe haven, despite the irony behind it.

Nothing of significant interest really happened until the next day, when we once again stood outside of Gnome's temple, which wasn't a temple so much as it was a cavern, as we all know. However it was, as everything was, a bit different than in the game. Seeing as in the game it merely all looked like clay….here I could clearly see the different rocks and sediments that were scattered here and there, it was a rather…varied, repertoire as a matter of fact. Though I didn't really…

"Wow! Look at all the metamorphic rocks!" I cried, my eyes light up. "And those stalagmites-! Rock formations! Amazing! Think of how long it must've taken for all this to form-! Oooooo I'm so excited! Let's hurry up and go in, okay?!"

I paused when they all stared at me warily.

"…Okay, so I'm a dork, that's been established!" I scoffed, looking away. "Just change the sorcerer's ring and let's get going. …Oh, by the way, just to give you all fair warning, be prepared to have to put up with a lot of..let's just say be prepared to get annoyed…"

"Are there a lot of bad puzzles in here or something?" Sheena asked.

"No-…Genis, do you have ingredients for curry?"

"Huh-? Well that came out of nowhere, why would we need that?" Genis frowned.

"Trust me, do we have some?"

"Yes-"

"Great, we're set then," I smiled, "I think that's the ring pedestal over there, let's change the ring and get going- it causes earthquakes by the way-"

"What?! Earthquakes?!" Lloyd stared. "Isn't that dangerous-?"

"Just don't stand right next to a wall…" I said, eyeing the cliff.

I didn't know where the hell those bugs fell from, but I knew they had to be up there somewhere…maybe they had nests up there. Ugh, that was kind of creepy now that I thought about it…

Though there WERE a lot of very interesting rocks everywhere. Really, they were- ah, but to the point. It didn't take much for them to realize they could break down the barriers and the like in the cavern, as much as it made me pale to actively destroy rock formations that must've taken CENTURIES to- okay I'm fine. …I hoped there were no fossils in here that were getting destroyed in the process- ugh, I didn't even want to think about that. Anyway, it wasn't long before we came along to our first…little friend.

"Hey, it's one of those things we saw in Toize-" Lloyd began.

"Who you callin' a thing? You wanna fight?" it asked, raising its tiny fist at us.

…Sadly, it was so adorable I just wanted to hug it.

"Uh…no," Colette blinked, "We'd like to go in, please."

"Hm, well I'd like to let you, sweetie," it said, smiling at her, "But I don't know if I should…"

"…"

I knelt down on the ground and smiled at it, lifting up its chin with my finger.

"Would you please let us pass, cutie?" I chirped. "I'd REALLY appreciate it!"

I could almost taste the sugarcoating on my words.

"Wh- wha-? O- okay!" it grinned, flushing bright red. "Go right ahead, miss! You and all your cute friends! …Oh and those guys too, I guess."

"Really?! Oh thank you!" I chirped, hugging him briefly before standing up.

"Aw…geez miss, you're makin' me blush," he giggled dumbly.

Definitely like Zelos.

"Right this way!" it said, walking off the bridge to the side.

I turned to the others to find them all eying me strangely.

"…It got him to move, right? Let's go," I sighed, walking ahead.

"Wow, Jaela, didn't know you could be such a-" Zelos began, grinning.

"That thing is just like you, so I just did what would get you to move," I said.

"W- What?! You mean that's what I'm like?!"

We ignored him and kept walking.

"Isn't anyone going to say anything?!" Zelos cried.

"Don't bother answering him, Presea," I called without looking back.

"Oh, all right," I heard her say.

"W- What?! Why is everyone being so cruel to me?!"

Again we were on our way and we barely got into the next area when we ran into yet another gnomlette, which immediately tried to pick a fight with us.

"So what do we do? You gonna flirt with this one too?" Sheena asked somewhat icily.

"Nope," I shook my head.

"Flirt? What's that? Look, I'm not letting you losers through unless-…what does 'spicy' taste like?"

"Huh?" Lloyd blinked.

"I want 'spicy', gimme 'spicy' and I'll let you through," he said.

"…Oooooh," Genis said, "THAT'S what you wanted the curry ingredients for…"

"Curry? Is that 'spicy'?" it asked, looking up at Genis.

"Well it is lunch about now anyway, a bit early, but it's all right," Raine frowned, "I could make some-"

"That's all right!" I blurted. "Genis can make it!!"

"y- yeah, don't bother with it it's okay Professor!"

"I'll do it, Sis!"

Genis began to get out the cooking supplies out of his pack before anyone could say anything. So sure, we didn't let Lloyd choose who cooked, but it was either that or have to deal with Raine trying to make it, and God only knows what that would have wrought. So we sat around in a circle with the gnomlette, who kept peering into the pot to see Genis cook. We talked a bit, but I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy examining the rock wall next to me, it had a lot of silicon dioxide- I mean, quartz! That. Right, anyway, that was a pretty common rock anyway- back home, so I guess it shouldn't be THAT surprising that there'd be some here…

"I'm bored, how much longer?" Lloyd sighed, slouching.

"Oh come on Lloyd," Genis scoffed, "you know it takes time to cook."

"Personally I'm glad we get a break," I sighed, "We're always running around everywhere- most of the time for our lives, so it's nice that we can just chill for a few minutes."

I stared blankly up at the ceiling before I reached into my pack, pulling out that journal that was my new favorite possession. After scraping around for my pencil I began to sketch lazily, seeing as I hadn't in a while and though I hated to admit it to Lloyd, just sitting there was a bit boring. I looked up and found myself sketching a neat little circle, and being there already, I began to sketch in the gnomlette that kept asking Genis if it was done yet. He was really easy to draw, but I guess I shouldn't have been surprised, as he was a round, comical looking little guy…though I knew that beforehand.

"It's ready!" Genis said some time later. "Dig in!"

"Great, I'm hungry," I smiled, closing my journal and slipping it into my pack.

Curry wasn't my favorite thing in the world to eat, but it was pretty spicy. Though if we had some peppers I'd make some pico de gallo and show them what spice REALLY was. …Though I'd have to explain that it was a type of salsa, and then I'd have to find something they could use as chips…or at least something they could put it on.

"So this is spicy!" cried the gnomlette, smiling, "Mmm mmm! Spicy spicy!"

"…I do not know if he understands what it is," Presea said, tilting her head slightly.

"Who knows?" I shrugged, finding myself craving some chile and chips.

"Excellent job as usual," Regal commented after taking a bite.

"Yeah, it's really good!" Colette chirped.

"Aw, thanks," Genis grinned, obviously happy with himself.

"Hm…could do without the tofu bits, but okay," I said, picking at said objects, "I dunno, I just don't like it too much…makes me think of aliens."

They stopped and stared at me.

"…What?" Lloyd blinked.

"…There was this one cartoon I watched where tofu was actually made by an alien that looked like a white cube, tofu was its- …uh, I'll tell you after we eat," I said, glancing aside.

"You have some weird stuff on your planet," Sheena raised an eyebrow.

"I just think it's ironic she thinks of aliens when she is one," Zelos blinked.

"On my planet you're the aliens," I pointed out.

"True enough."

"Well, so we let you have something spicy, can we pass now?" Colette asked happily.

"Hm…sure, okay," the gnomlette smiled, bobbing his head in a nod, "You guys aren't so bad, you did get me some grub."

"You're welcome," I said.

"I didn't say thank you! …But thank you," it said, slouching.

"Heh," I smirked.

They were still annoying, but they were kinda cute in person at least.

And damn did I want some chips about then, or maybe some chili, now THAT was spicy…huh, I was thinking a lot about food today.

We didn't get too much further before we ran into- yes, another gnomlette.

"Okay, so what does this one want?" Zelos asked, looking at me.

"Ask him, geez," I rolled my eyes.

"How many of these are there?" Sheena asked.

"Five, though this is the only one that'll need us to do anything after the other two," I said.

"Huh? What are you all talkin' about?" it asked.

"Er…nothing, say, could we get past you-?" Lloyd began.

"Why? You wanna fight?"

I face-palmed.

They just took another step back to 'annoying'….though it was probably just because it was getting repetitive. Oh well, after some 'falling' we'd just have to take him through the cavern to get to the 'bridge' …maybe I should warn them about that, but then while I was at it I might as well tell them that Gnome's bow is dangerous, that propeller motion looked kind of painful…

…Or I could just let them figure it out themselves, but seeing as they could probably actually DIE from that, I'd better mention it.

How humiliating would it be to have 'cause of death' on your autopsy be 'spinning bow'?

**Well, I'm done. Again, sorry for the wait, and if it's short…but I really wanted to get it up n.n'**

**Yuan: Excuses.**

**Me: Fft, Angels Among Us should be up in a week or so, then I'll try updating something else… that aside, hope you enjoyed! n.n**


	56. Chapter 56

**Yay I get to write! (collapses from exhaustion)**

**Yuan; Suck it up.**

**Me; Meeeeeeehhh **

**Yuan: Freakyanimegal owns nothing. By the way hasn't it been over a year since you-**

**Me: (Slams Yuan with a frying pan) Pay no attention to the prissy half-elf **

**Yuan: Prissy?**

**Me:Enjoy.**

You learn something new every day.

Turns out that bow DOES hurt.

Very much so too.

"Ah-! Chinga-" I swore.

"Nurse!"

I sighed in relief and made a note to thank Raine, enjoying the warming green glow that had flashed over us and healed up the serious rugburn I had just received from Gnome's bow. Yeah, rugburn…go figure. It wasn't sharp or anything it just span so damn fast the friction burned you. That and I wouldn't want to get a finger stuck in there, that was like fanblades…except worse. Anyway, I ran back a good distance, gritting my teeth, watching as Presea and Lloyd rushed forward in turn.

Okay. Time for some magic.

I closed my eyes and held my sword out, trying to relax, to concentrate. Okay, I'd done this spell once before so I should be able to do it again, I'd improved a lot since then so my exsphere should help….

"Drive the wedge of freedom into those who would be captured…"

Imagine it. The blade of dark mana, black and purple, slamming right into that demon-hamster's face…

"Negative Blade!"

"Holy SHIIIIIT!" Gnome cried, trying to backpedal and ending up falling and rolling over himself like a big ball of fur- which he sorta was yeah.

Sheena and Lloyd took advantage of him rolling over himself- quiet literally- and dashed in, Sheena casting Mirage Seal and Lloyd performing Sonic Thrust, AKA Mirage Thrust. Gnome gave out a cry of pain and annoyance, rolling out of the way and whining loudly, complaining like my little brother when we took away his videogames.

"You're not nice!" he cried. "Stop ganging up on me!"

He dashed toward Zelos, who was casting a spell, preparing to whack him with his shovel only for it to be met by Presea's ax. Gnome's eyes widened and he swallowed nervously, staring at the little pink haired girl that had easily blocked his oncoming attack.

"What the hey-?" he cried.

"…You don't seem to have pawpads," Presea stated, a slight frown on her face, "…Beast!"

Gnome went rolling over himself again, something that was comical, adorable and yet just plain silly all at once. Though given how he was shaped, it was kind of…well, logical he'd end up doing that a lot. It was a lot harder to gang up on him than I would have thought, since he kept rolling out of the way-

"Ah-!" I jumped to the side, breathing hard as a stalagmite burst out of the ground.

And he kept sending those things up at us too, they were a mite dangerous after all…though getting impaled would make a more dignified death then getting killed by a spinning bow on a killer hamster's head, I still wasn't really looking forward to either.

Eventually we did manage to wear him down and Gnome began to complain in his usual fashion, or that is the fashion I had seen him complain in via the game.

"You guys are jerks! Ganging up on me like that!" he huffed, his bow spinning. "I mean, four I can handle but there's like nine of you! This is bull!"

"Stop being a baby and give her the pact," I snapped as I rubbed my arm, where a rock had scraped me earlier.

I wasn't exactly in a good mood after all.

"Hmph, fine Miss Naggypants! Make your vow already hotstuff!" he snapped, looking down at Sheena.

"Man you're annoying.." Sheena muttered a bit, "Okay, for the sake of uniting the two worlds, gimme your power!"

"Hmmm…" Gnome seemed to consider, spinning his shovel and looking at it intently, like someone inspecting a diamond, "All right, I guess I'll give my power to you guys."

Pff, like he had a choice.

"Well that's done now," I sighed after he had disappeared, "We should get a move on, who's next? Celsius?"

"That's near Flanior right?" Genis asked. "Man, weren't we just there?"

"It's so cold there too," Sheena sighed, rubbing her arm.

"Well yeah, I mean it's a glacier pretty much," I nodded, "We weren't exactly out there too long since Yuan's base was heated and all, but we should PROBABLY get some warmer clothes if we're going to be running around the Arctic."

"Yeah, is everyone all right?" Lloyd asked, scanning all of us.

There was a collection of nods and a complaint from Zelos about his hair, but we all simply disregarded that.

The sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon as we exited the caverns, casting beautiful shades of red and orange across the mountains. A small smile made its way to my face as I looked out at it, enjoying the sight.

"Well," Zelos yawned loudly, "I take it we're setting up camp? It's going to be too dark for us to fly anywhere for the night."

"Huh, yeah, I guess the rheairds need headlights," I shrugged.

Silence.

"…Headlights?" Raine asked.

"…." I rubbed my face, "Lights on the front of it, you know- …remember in the forest? The sorcerer's ring made a beam of light like that? A machine light on the front of the rheaird that'd let us see."

"Oh," Raine blinked, musing it a bit, "Hm, but that wouldn't be much help seeing landmarks below us would it?"

"Okay so I didn't think it out all the way, still, it's not like it matters much," I sighed, rubbing my back.

"At any rate, we should set up our dwelling space," Regal stated, "and tomorrow we should go about procuring cold-weather clothing in one of the nearby cities."

"Yup! Time to set up camp!" Zelos grinned.

"Not like it's really camping," I rolled my eyes, "You have a house right in a wingpack."

"It's camping to me, I mean, there's no one around for miles! Roughing it like this is so hard on me…" Zelos sighed ,whimpering a little.

Those of us that had traveled in Sylvarant just glared at him.

"Pansy," I muttered.

The rest of the night was uneventful or the most part, though I did have a dream. As of late I'd been far to exhausted to have any dreams I could remember, so honestly it surprised me. Dreams about the dragon eating New York City, gnomlettes flying around on levitating boards which turned out to be bananas, an something about a giant purple strawberry that was playing whack-a-mole with tiny versions of Gnome. Honestly, I was kind of relieved. My dreams were usually of that caliber when I wasn't fighting for my life all the time, I guess I finally managed to relax at night for once.

That was until I remembered another problem.

Colette.

She was sick, and I hadn't said anything yet…and after Celsius….Ozette would be…

In fact, where was Colette? I looked around the room and didn't see her anywhere. Frowning a little I slid out of bed and walked out into the living room of sorts, looking around. The bathroom door was open and it was dark, so she wasn't there…did she go outside? I walked quietly across the floor and poked my head out the door, spotting the blonde hair and the white garb.

"…Colette?" I sighed, walking out. "What are you doing out here?"

"Huh-? Oh, Jaela," she smiled weakly, looking back at me, "I just…well I wasn't sleepy, and I just wanted a little air."

I looked at her a long moment, frowning. There wasn't much point in dragging this out was there? I had already blown so much…

"How far is it, Colette?" I asked.

She flinched.

"F- Far? What are you talking about-?"

"Your sickness, the crystallizing, how bad is it?"

She locked eyes on me and her jaw was open, her face pale, an expression of shock and complete horror.

"H- How did you-?"

That's when we saw it.

A brilliant flash of light, the rumbling of thunder, shrieking through the air, what looked like light and electricity striking the ground miles away-

What?

No.

No- that- that couldn't be- it was too early- it- we were too far away, right? That couldn't be- but it was over the mountain range and…

No.

"I-Isn't that …" Colette paled, looking out. "Th- that's…that's the area where Mizuho is in isn't it?"

Mizuho?

What-?

"Oh Christ…" I whispered, "C- Colette! Help me wake everyone up! We need to go there now!"

-  
We scrambled on the rheairds and headed for the light, after my urging and seeing the light themselves. Raine and Genis both felt staggering amounts of mana, and when Colette voiced she thought it was by Mizuho she was right with us urging us to leave. As we approached, the light was beginning to dim and was no longer striking but still gathered above the area it had struck. As we approached I felt slight relief, realizing it was not Mizuho, but then nearly threw up when I realized it was in fact, Ozette.

Ozette was burning.

"W- what- what happened?" Lloyd cried, alarmed.

"My village…" Presea whispered quietly.

"What's going-"

All eyes were on me.

'I- I don't know!" I shook my head. "This- this wasn't supposed to happen! You have to believe me, I did not know this was going to happen now!"

"I- It doesn't matter now! We have to look for survivors and save anyone we can!" Lloyd said, directing his attention to the burning village.

Mithos. Was he here? What would I say if he was? I couldn't just pretend I didn't know him could I? But what would happen if I revealed him-?

"Jaela!" Genis tugged my arm. "Come on, we need to go!"

I shook my head and then nodded, frowning.

There could be other survivors…we had to look, I couldn't worry about this right now.

I didn't find anyone, there was no one living around here…I couldn't find a single survivor. When we rejoined at the spot we had met, as the fire was dying down, to my surprise there were several survivors that the others had found…

And not one of them was Mithos.

There was a young woman, an elderly man, a small baby being held by its mother, and a young brother and sister pair. Not too young I supposed, the boy looked thirteenish and his little sister appeared to be around eight.

Genis nudged me.

"Huh? What is it?" I looked down at him.

Genis looked up at me and then at the group, who Raine and Lloyd were asking the situation from, he looked back at me and frowned, whispering.

"Those two kids are half-elves," he whispered.

I flinched.

Instantly I scanned them, out of suspicion and my own tense apprehension. They..didn't look anything like Mithos, besides, Mithos didn't have a little sister. …He had a big sister, and she was dead, so it's not like …

The boy was on the short side, yes, but he had light purple hair and hazel eyes, clinging onto his little sister, a small girl with dark red pigtails. No…didn't look anything like him…

I relaxed a little.

All right then, but….

Then he wasn't here?

I frowned, looking around intently. There was really no one else here? If Mithos had come like he should have, he would have made certain we had found him. So…how was this….Ozette was attacked but he didn't show up? That didn't make any sense, and why had Ozette been attacked earlier than it was supposed to anyway? What was the point…what was going on?

"All right, everyone listen up," Raine frowned, "We're going to try to take these people to Mizuho, they should be safe there-"

"Mizuho?" I frowned. "Isn't Sheena already in trouble for taking us there to begin with?"

"Where else can we take them?" she frowned. "We can't take unarmed women and children through the woods like this. Besides, we're wanted in Meltokio, I suppose we COULD take them to Flanior on the EC but…"

"What's going on here?" a gruff voice asked.

Altessa.

"Angels attacked the village," Presea stated quietly.

Oh yeah…I was going to get interrogated for this, there was no question.

"P- Presea, you've recovered your true self?" the old dwarf stared, amazed.

"Yes…"

"Is- is this their punishment for failing the experiment?"

Lloyd tweaked.

Of course it went its course, Lloyd questioned, Altessa ran and Tabatha intervened.

"Lloyd, we'll question him later," Raine frowned deeply, "For now we need to get these people to Mizuho."

Lloyd obviously wasn't happy with the idea, but nonetheless he agreed. No one had asked me anything yet, but I suppose they didn't want to put the survivors in even more of a panic. So I occupied myself with trying to figure out exactly what I would say to them anyway. This wasn't supposed to happen, not now, and these people weren't supposed to be here- though I was glad there were survivors this time, under it all- and…just all of this was wrong. Why now? Before I could tell them? Before I could warn them? This was wrong…

We had to play bodyguard shortly after, fighting off some of the local monsters in order to protect the survivors. The little girl started crying at one point, and honestly it was annoying as hell but I mean…it was understandable. What I thought was funny, however, was after the first fight her older brother had taken a shine to Lloyd.

"Oh wow! Hey, swordsman person-"

"It's Lloyd-"

"Yeah yeah, look, that was cool," he grinned, "how did you learn to fight like that?"

"Oh- I taught myself a bit and-…well my Dad taught me a little too," he added hesitantly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Your dad? Neat, what's he like? Is he cool too?"

"Uh…uhm, I guess so-"

I laughed a little to myself as the kid began to play 20 questions with Lloyd; he looked a little annoyed after a minute but then relaxed a little, I supposed he liked the attention even if it was a little grating. Genis and Raine kept eying him, and his little sister…I could see why, I guessed, they didn't run into many half-elves that weren't Nazis very often, especially children.

By the time we set up 'camp' we received the reactions that were expected. The two children gawked in amazement at the wingpack-wonder-house, the woman, her baby, and the girl looked surprised but grateful, and the old man began to ramble on how in his day wingpacks were used for 'necessary' things.

Huh, guess you get them in every world.

We settled in, and it wasn't five minutes before the little girl began to jump on the couch, giggling like a moron. Her brother scolded her and pulled her off, right before she began to cry again. God, tell me she wasn't always like this…well I suppose it didn't matter, we wouldn't be with them too much longer at any rate. It was after we managed to feed everyone that the young boy finally approached Genis, as I had honestly been expecting. They were both half-elf boys and they were the same age, so I had figured eventually he'd start asking.

"Hi," he came over to where Genis and I were sitting, "I'm Malcom, what're your names?"

"Oh, I'm Genis and this is Jaela," he smiled a little, curious about him.

"Sorry about my sister, she's a pain in the ass sometimes," he laughed a bit, scratching the tip of his nose.

"I am nooooooot!" she whined, beginning to cry again.

"Oh shut up, Ruthie!" he snapped over his shoulder and then pouted, crossing his arms. "Goddess….little brat…."

"Little siblings can be a pain," I smirked a little, "but I'm sure you're glad she's okay."

"wh- oh…yeah, I suppose," he flushed a little, looking down.

"You don't have to be embarrassed by it," I said, "what good big brother or sister doesn't love their little pains in the ass?"

"Not all little siblings are that bad," Genis muttered, glancing up at me grudgingly.

"No you are, you drive Raine nuts," I smirked, "But she loves you anyway…though honestly sometimes I think it's more you putting up with her…"

"Hey don't let her catch you saying that!" Genis paled, looking around rapidly.

I laughed and stood up, stretching a little.

"Well you two have fun, I'm not going to stick around with preteen boys talking about God knows what you talk about," I smirked at Genis, to let him know I was joking.

"Hey," he huffed, but smiled a little.

So I situated myself into another chair beside the mother and her infant, who was currently feeding her little baby. I peeked over and smiled, taking in the baby.

"What's its name?" I asked.

"What-? Oh..Laura," she smiled weakly, patting her baby girl's back.

"Laura, huh, my aunt's named Laura," I smiled back, "Is she warm enough? Do you want us to get her a blanket?"

I occupied myself helping her, as well as the other girl and the old man (despite the old man insisting that he needed no help despite not being able to get up from his seat without the use of his cane), doing my best to help them as was everyone else. After all, they had just been through quite an ordeal…their entire home was gone…

And…it might have been my fault…

Right then the baby started crying and the mother desperately attempted to calm her down, so I raced over to see if I could help in any way. On the way over I noticed Genis and Malcom deep in discussion, and after a second Genis glanced at Presea and flushed bright red, only for Malcom to laugh at him and intensify his blush all the more.

Good, at least they were getting along…and that little bratty sister of his was sleeping on the couch. Thank God, out of our hair for a while yet….

Now then I supposed my first order of business once I had the time was to try to figure all of this out…

…**.at least I updated/ right?  
Yuan: (rolls eyes) Review if you want, after all, it's just an SI, not like it's worth anything**

**Me: we know this but I already wrote it so might as well post it**

**Yuan: Pfft, what a nerd…**

**Me: this from the guy with the giant gamecube in his base**

**Yuan: …Shut up-**

**Me: Hope you enjoyed n.n**


End file.
